Pussy Slayer
by DjGuilox-018
Summary: Una noche de chicas, un juego y mucha, mucha perversión escondida, ¿que podría pasar? Y ¿quien se puede beneficiar? Después de todo no todas las chicas son iguales ¿o si?. NatsuxHarem
1. Una peligrosa combinación de deseos

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 1: Una peligrosa combinación de deseos**

Era una pacífica noche en la ciudad de Magnolia, la mayoría de sus pobladores se encontraban reponiendo sus fuerzas luego de un día más de labores, padres que regresan a sus hogares luego de un arduo día de trabajo para finalmente reencontrarse con sus familias y tener un agradable momento a su lado antes de ser reclamados por los brazos de Morfeo a la espera de un nuevo día. Sin embargo como todos saben en la ciudad, hay un determinado grupo de personas para los cuales la noche no es muy diferente del día a la hora de causar problemas, alborotos y destrozos, un pequeño grupo de magos del gremio más famoso de este lado del continente, hablamos claro de los magos de Fairy Tail, aunque lo curioso es que esta vez son sólo las chicas de dicho gremio quien son las causantes de dicho alboroto que para suerte de la mayoría de los pobladores se había mantenido bajo contención dentro de los muros del edificio donde residen la mayoría de dichas chicas, el complejo de habitaciones femeninas de Fairy Hills.

Al ver al interior de dicho edificio es fácil ver al grupo de chicas más hermosas de la ciudad divirtiéndose y pasando un rato agradable entre ellas luego de tantos problemas por los que van pasado, algo que de verdad sienten que merecen, en especial luego de lograr sobrevivir al último intento de Álvarez por conquistar estas tierras. Todo sería normal si sólo fuera una fiesta normal, pero hablamos de las mangas de Fairy Tail y bueno para ellos lo normal está sobre valorado. Si, todo empezó sólo como una reunión de amigas donde podrían hablar y pasar un momento agradable, todo iba bien en la reunión, hasta que entró en escena el alcohol y no hablamos de cerveza, sino de algo más fuerte, bastaron unas cuantas copas y de inmediato todo se fue al diablo, después de todo lo último que se podía decir de la escena actual era que las chicas estaban en sus cabales, lloriqueos por aquí, demandas por allá, uno que otro reto para pelear y lo más importante el gran desfile de pechos que ahora se veía en el salón pues en algún momento luego de emborracharse a las chicas el usar ropa les empezó a producir calor y ahora la escena era lo que todo hombre querría ver, un sin fin de pechos grandes y turgentes de pezones rosados y erectos debido a la desinhibicion y el ambiente tan alegre presente.

Como fue que todo empezó, pues de la manera más inocente cuando esa mañana las chicas decidieron pasar una noche femenina en el complejo para celebrar.

* * *

Mira estaba en la barra atendiendo como todos los días los pedidos de los miembros del gremio, aunque en su rostro se veía un poco de tristeza y no era para menos debido a todo por lo que acababan de pasar, tanto dolor y sufrimiento en una guerra en la cual lo último que esperaron fue perder tanto.

En una mesa alejada de la barra se encontraba una rubia de gran delantera, su semblante no era diferente del de la albina mayor pues al hacer memoria de los eventos ocurridos un recuerdo siempre le aterraba, el momento en que creyó perder a Natsu. Junto a ella otra albina se encontraba igual de decaída por todo lo ocurrido y sintiendo al igual que todos que pudo hacer más para evitar tanta destrucción.

Claro está que habían quienes una revisión rápida parecía indicar no estar afectados como Cana quien como siempre se encontraba bebiendo cerveza o Erza quien estaba disfrutando de un delicioso pastel de fresas, pero al mirar más de cerca podías ver que la jarra de Cana no había sido tocado en un rato y los rastros de que su bebida estaba fría hace mucho que habían desaparecido y en el caso de Erza para sorpresa de todos no parecía deleitarse con el pastel que comía pues su expresión era demasiado neutra, incluso para ella y parecía tratar de entender el significado del universo enterrando una y otra vez el cubierto en su mano contra la exquisitez azucarada frente a ella. Si, en definitiva el ambiente en el gremio no era de lo mejor.

\- Oigan, esto es muy deprimente - comento sin ánimos la rubia del lugar, algo en lo que todas estaban de acuerdo - No podemos seguir así, es decir no somos ni la sombra de lo que fue el gremio con esta actitud. -

\- Ya lo sé Lucy, pero es inevitable si por estas fechas hace ya un año vivimos una guerra que nos arrebato tanto - con pesar al recordar tal evento comento la albina menor mientras se esforzaba por no llorar ante los recuerdos.

\- Lu-chan no pidas que las cosas se olviden tan fácil, en especial ante el hecho de que aún la ciudad tiene secuelas de lo que fue tan cuenta batalla - una peliazul de pecho modesto y una cinta amarilla en su cabeza trataba de conciliar entre las chicas siendo la voz de la razón aunque no por ello no se viese afectada por los hechos.

\- Juvia cree que Juvia y las demás deberíamos tener una noche de chicas para relajarnos un poco - la maga de agua propuso intentando dar una solución a tan deprimente situación mientras intentaba disimular su triste expresión.

\- Esa es una buena idea, podríamos hacerlo esta noche ya que todas estamos aquí - propuso la castaña que se acercaba a la mesa aun con su jarra de cerveza en la mano - Podríamos beber un poco también para ahogar las penas ¿no les parece? - continuo la castaña llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

\- No es mala idea, sin embargo no permitiré que las chicas se embriaguen, eso no es lo adecuado para magas de Fairy Tail - contestó Titania tratando de dar un aire digno pese a las miradas de incredulidad de las demás ante su aseveración, después de todo como se puede hablar de tal manera cuando la mayoría de las chicas son casi tan caóticas como la mayoría de los hombres, sin contar con la eróticos cuerpos que cada una exhibía.

\- Vamos Erza, no seas así, podría ser una buena idea beber un poco, ayudará a desahogarnos y relajarnos, ha sido un año difícil reconstruyendo la ciudad - La albina mayor contestó mientras se reía y trataba de convencer a Titania de aceptar olvidar por una noche su estoica actitud y comportarse como una chica.

Todas sopesaban la idea, pues si bien no tenían muchas ganas de participar la idea de seguir sumidas en la tristeza no les era atractiva en lo más mínimo, así que resolvieron do tratar de relajarse y seguir adelante aceptaron la propuesta con la intención de recuperar algo de su alegría pasada y esperando que así también recuperarán la alegría del resto del gremio.

\- Muy bien está decidido, está noche será noche de chicas - dijo algo más animada la albina mayor con algo más de ánimo. Aunque su comentario no pasó desapercibido para los hombres del gremio de los cuales algunos ya se hacían imágenes pervertidas de lo que harían las chicas esa noche y empezaban a trazar planes para espiarlas.

Sin embargo la pelirroja noto los rostros de los pervertidos y escucho sus suaves risas lascivas haciéndole fruncir el ceño - Más les vale no acercarse está noche o les aseguro que lo sufrido con Álvarez no será nada comparado al castigo que les impondré por pervertidos -. La amenaza de Titania junto al aura de muerte que emanaba de la chica paralizó a más de uno y dejo pálidos a todos ante la perspectiva de provocar la furia de pelirroja, por lo que optaron por hacer lo más sensato y olvidaron cualquier intento de espiar a las chicas esa noche y tomando rostros serios prefirieron fingir que no había pasado nada.

Con la amenaza de los pervertidos neutralizado gracias a Erza, las chicas continuaron planeando su velada, proponiendo ideas sobre lo que podían hacer como juegos, retos y demás tomando una actitud más alegre ante la perspectiva de esa noche e inconscientemente trayendo un mejor y más alegre ánimo al resto de los integrantes del gremio lo cual todos agradecieron internamente.

\- Por cierto chicas en donde realizaremos la reunión, porque dudo que en mi casa podamos entrar todas - comento la rubia pechugona del grupo antes de que a las demás se les ocurriera siquiera la idea de trasladar esa velada a su casa, en especial ahora que tenía algunas cosas vergonzosas escondidas en su casa y recordando la falta de respeto a la privacidad de sus amigas era mejor mantenerlas alejadas de su morada - "Aún recuerdo cuando Erza revisó mi ropa interior, se que era provocativa pero creo que exagero en su reacción" - pensó la rubia con vergüenza.

\- Pues que les parece si entonces hacemos nuestra reunión en Fairy Hills, en ese lugar hay mucho espacio y estaremos a salvo de cualquier pervertido que se sienta con suficiente valor de acercarse - dijo la albina menor con entusiasmo y con un ligero tono de advertencia en la última parte de su comentario.

\- Eso me parece bien, además la mayoría de nosotras vivimos ahí, por lo que no será un problema si decidimos alargar las cosas un poco - comento Levy con una sonrisa ante la propuesta del lugar dada por Lissana.

\- Perfecto entonces veámonos a las ocho en Fairy Hills, será divertido ¿no te parece Lucy? - comento con alegría la castaña del grupo acabándose su cerveza finalmente ahora que estaba de ánimo - " tengo también algunas sorpresas para animar la noche para todas" - pensó lo último con una pequeña y perversa sonrisa Cana.

\- Juvia está emocionada, no hemos tenido una noche de chicas antes, será muy divertido y Juvia dará lo mejor de sí - dijo con determinación la maga de agua sacando una gota en la mayoría de sus amigas al verla comportarse como si fuese a salir en una misión muy importante.

Una vez todo quedó acordado las chicas se separaron y algunas de ellas se fueron para prepararse para esta noche, está loca y divertida noche.

* * *

Pasadas las ocho de la noche las chicas se fueron reuniendo en el salón del edificio de Fairy Hills preparándolo todo para su velada.

Para las nueve todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el salón disfrutando de su pequeña pijamada vestidas cada una con sus ropas para dormí que en la mayoría de los casos contaban de camisetas de color paste bastante pequeñas que gracias a sus pronunciados escoges revelaban sus exquisitos vientres o debido a lo ajustadas que eran realzaban sus turgentes pechos libres de sostén, además de un pequeño pantaloncito que a duras penas lograba retener tan deliciosos traseros que luchaban contra la prenda por ser libres y exponerse ante todas las ahí presentes. Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta que mientras comían, contaban anécdotas o simplemente jugaban algún juego de mesa, el ambiente era muy relajante para las mujeres reunidas y al menos por esa noche el objetivo se había cumplido, habían olvidado la tristeza de los eventos de la guerra que vivieron.

Sin embargo para cierta castaña en el lugar, si bien el ambiente era agradable, sentía que podía mejorar más si las chicas se soltaron y desinhibieran un poco más, así que sin que nadie lo notara salio de la sala y regreso unos momentos tos después con algo escondido en su espalda.

Deslizándose de manera hábil y sin ser detectada, Cana llegó hasta donde habían colocado la comida y las bebidas y rápidamente vertió en las bebidas lo que había traído. - Con este licor de mi reserva especial, nos divertirnos mucho mas, me alegro de haberlo guardado para una ocasión especial - dijo la castaña en un susurro mientras mostraba una traviesa sonrisa, si, su pequeña sorpresa para esta fiesta sería uno de sus mejores licores, además de ser uno de los más fuertes que tenía en su arsenal.

Se retiró de manera en que llegó y escondió la botella ahora vacía pera sentarse de nuevo con sus amigas, ahora sería cuestión de esperar solamente a que las chicas tuviesen sed y entonces la verdadera diversión comenzaría o eso pensaba Cana.

Mientras las chicas seguían riendo y divirtiéndose mientras por una noche dejaban de lado las penas y se comportaban como lo que eran, chicas jóvenes que sólo quieren divertirse. Poco a poco los diversos juegos las fueron cansando y conforme el cansancio aumentaba la necesidad de beber algo refrescante se iba tornando más apremiante, hasta que finalmente decidieron parar para descansar y refrescarse.

Todas se fueron acercando poco a poco a la mesa con los diferentes bocadillo y las bebidas y despreocupadamente empezaron a comer y luego una a una tomaron un vaso que se sirvieron alegremente con las bebidas ahí presentes dispuestas a refrescarse luego de tantos juegos y risas, ajenas todas y cada una de ellas a la traviesa sonrisa risa que amenazaba con surgir de los labios de Cana quien veía expectante el momento en que las chicas bebieran su pequeña sorpresa escondida en sus vasos.

Con un brindis final por tan magnífica y divertida velada cada chica se llevó su baso a los labios y bebieron con necesidad, mientras Cana escondía su triunfal sonrisa tras el vaso que ella bebía a la espera de que el alcohol hiciera efecto en sus amigas desinhibiendolas para juegos mucho más atrevidos y diferentes escenarios que ella ya dibujaba en su mente y con eso ocupando sus pensamientos inconsciente de lo que hacía, bebió y bebió sin detenerse.

Si, definitivamente su pequeña broma haría estragos en sus amigas y sin haberlo previsto así, en ella también.

* * *

Así es como llegamos a este punto, todas las chicas por demás desinhibidas, justo lo que Cana deseaba para sus amigas esa noche, sin embargo no contó con dos cosas, la primera de ellas era el hecho de la poca tolerancia de sus amigas al alcohol, pues no basto más de dos copas para que todas terminarán en su actual estado, además de que en ese estado de ebriedad las chicas se transforma van en mujeres totalmente diferentes y en segunda instancia estaba el hecho de que tan entusiasmada estaba ante la perspectiva de que sus amigas se desinhibieran bebiendo alcohol que no se percató de que ella misma estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta de un alcohol del que lo único que sabía era que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sólo marearte con el olor y ahora pagaba las consecuencias pues ella no se encontraba en mejor estado que sus amigas.

Y es que al recordar como todo se fue al diablo podía ver a una Erza que poco a poco se tornaba más demandante, ordenaba a todas las chicas y en ocasiones incluso las confundía, eso además de su voz más gruesa y autoritaria que pedía más alcohol como si en realidad lo pudiera soportar. Lucy por otro lado estaba por demás risueña, comportándose como una niña mimada que todo lo que quería era encontrar a su osito de peluche, lo curioso es que la descripción que daba de dicho osito era ni más ni menos que su amigo de cabellera rosada e irónicamente no era ella quien quería mimar a ese osito, por el contrario su deseo era encontrarlo para que su osito la mimase a ella. Mira por otro lado había retornado a ser esa chica peleonera y mal hablada que fue en su niñez la cual a cada rato buscaba un motivo para pelear con Erza y provocarla no le estaba resultando nada difícil siendo honestos. Lissana por otra parte parecía haberse transformado en una niña asustadiza e incluso llorona si se puede decir y es que en lo que iba de la noche desde que el alcohol entró a su sistema Cana de lo poco que aún podía clarificar en su mente era el hecho de que Lissana se mantenía muy cerca de su hermana llorando y abrazándola repitiendo una y otra vez tener miedo y algo que no recordaba bien pero que tenía que ver con un montón de vacas tetudas reunidas a su alrededor, como si ella misma no fuera parte de ese grupo. Levy por otra parte en un principio se encontraba bastante feliz y le hacía segundas a la festiva Lucy hasta que en algún punto cayó inconsciente al suelo semi desnuda repitiendo entre sueños algo sobre un baka Dragón Slayer de hierro y su incapacidad para ver sus sentimientos.

Juvia no es que estuviese mejor que las demás, de hecho si tuviese que buscar, Cana se atrevería a afirmar que es de las que se encuentran en peor estado de todas ellas pues luego de estar rondando por todo el lugar y hablando sobre rivales de amor, se rompió a llorar como una cuenta mientras repetía una y otra vez que su Gray-sama no la amaba pues se negaba a beber el agua de Juvia, aunque no estaba segura de que agua se refería, pero por un momento breve se le antojo mucho probar dicha agua que Juvia tan desesperadamente deseaba ofrecerle al mago de hielo.

En cuanto a ella, dos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, el primero y el más coherente era el agradecer que Wendy se había marchado a visitar a su amiga Chelia en su gremio y de esa manera se había librado de la locura en la que se había convertido está noche de chicas y el segundo y mucho más descarado era el hecho de que su amiga Lucy parecía haber aumentado en una talla sus pechos y es que para este momento Cana no dejaba de manosear de la forma más obscena posible los turgentes pechos de la rubia quien sólo se limitaba a gemir ante las caricias de su amiga castaña, el hecho de que lo hiciera directamente sobre su piel sólo aumentaba el calor que las dos estaban empezando a sentir, bendita fuese la hora en que las chicas empezaron a desnudarse, pues ahora Cana tenía una vista por demás interesante del desarrollo que han tenido sus amigas y ella misma los últimos años.

Y es que de entre lo que Cana se negaba a permitir que se fuera hasta el fondo de su mente y por tanto lo olvidara era el momento exacto en que las chicas ahora más alegres producto del alcohol empezaron a quejarse sobre el calor que hacía en la habitación y sobre que esas malditas prendas tan ajustadas sobre sus cuerpos sólo las restringían en sus movimientos y aumentaban el calor en sus cuerpos debido a lo pegadas que tenías las prendas producto del sudor que ahora perlaba a las chicas, por lo que en un acto de mutuo acuerdo silencioso todas y cada una de las chicas retiró su camiseta de una forma que de haber estado un hombre en ese momento habría muerto por hemorragia nasal al verlas retirarse las prendas de forma tan provocativa y luego de que sus pechos fueran libres, estos rebotasen de una manera tan obscena como si celebrarán liberarse de su encierro, sin embargo no satisfechas con ello se retiraron también sus pantalones cortos sin doblar las piernas por lo que al hacerlo dejaron expuestos sus perfectos traseros en una posición que los hacía ver aún más grandes y apetitosos, no ayudaba que en el caso de algunas chicas como Lucy, sus bragas eran todo menos algo decente, pues de milagro lograban cubrir solo lo más esencial, aunado a su ahora cuasi desnudez, el calor en aumento y sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor daban la más erótica y excitante visión de lo que sería el paraíso para los hombres.

Pero volviendo do a la actualidad, Cana no soltaba los pechos de Lucy salvo para verlos rebotar y una vez más sujetarlos con firmeza, por alguna razón la espalda húmeda de Lucy se le hizo demasiado apetitosa y antes de darse cuenta ya su lengua ya recorría su espalda desde el punto to donde la espalda cambia de nombre y subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, todo sin dejar de jugar con los pechos de su rubia amiga. Cana no era lesbiana, pero no negaría que más de una noche había fantaseando con hacerle a la rubia justo lo que le hacía en este momento y seducida por la idea y con la confianza que sólo da el alcohol comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por el vientre de Lucy mientras su otra mano seguía aferrada a su pecho, estaba realmente caliente y ya casi llegaba a las bragas de Lucy, la última barrera antes de poder jugar con su intimidad.

Lástima que Titania tenía otros planes pues rápidamente se acerco a las dos amigas y con fuerza tomo a Cana de la cintura y se la llevó para regalar la ante tan impúdico comportamiento lo que según la reina de las hadas merecía completamente un castigo lo cual le valió varias cachetadas en su perfecto y moreno culo que en más e un momento descubrió a Erza muy centrada en acariciarlo para finalmente recibir un golpe "leve" en la cabeza para que se comportará.

\- Eres una aguafiestas Erza, me acabas de cortar el rollo con Lucy y lo estábamos pasando tan bien - decía la castaña con un gran chichón en su cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos y frotaba su enrojecido trasero.

\- No importa, debes comportarte Natsu, eres un mago de Fairy Tail no nos hagas quedar en vergüenza ¡Fui Clara! - para Cana era más que claro que Erza ni siquiera estaba viendo la realidad, en su mundo lo que vio fue a Natsu toquetear a la rubia, una escena que se le hizo por demás excitante pero lo curioso es el extraño enojo de Titania, no es que no estuviese regañando a todos desde hace rato pero algo más se escondía en su mirada o al menos eso le pareció a la castaña alcohólica.

\- Natsu, ¿me estaba tocando? - está demás decir que la rubia ahora afectada no sólo por el alcohol sino por el deseo olvidó que era Cana quien la tocaba y empezó a emocionarse ante la idea de que fuese con Natsu con quien casi cruza esa línea.

Del otro lado una Mira furiosa con el pelirrosa y una Lissana llorosa se abrazaban refunfuñando la primera y triste la segunda pues al igual que las demás idas de la realidad aceptaron las palabras de Erza como verdad de que Natsu estaba con ellas y había preferido manosear a la rubia antes que a cualquier otra.

\- ¡Waaaa, yo quiero que Gary-sama me toque también!, Iré por Gray-sama y le daré a beber el agua de Juvia - la peliazul estaba por demás llorosa y empezaba a perderse ante la idea de asaltar al mago de hielo en su habitación, algo que rápidamente Erza sofoco al someterla sentándose sobre su espalda líquida que se solidifico ante la mirada aterradora de la pelirroja mientras le recriminaba el querer salir desnuda.

\- Hai, Hai, gomene Erza - se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente la castaña, aunque no es que pueda sentirlo realmente cuando frente a ella las enormes jarras de Erza no dejan de mecerse de un lado a otro, aún así no quería que el mal humor de Erza arruinara la fiesta y es entonces cuando saca a jugar una sorpresa más que la castaña tiene en la bolsa. - Ne Erza, dime qué te parece un juego diferente - si, en definitiva la vendedora aún en su estado no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir información jugosa para poder molestar y doblegar a la gran Titania en otro momento.

Erza por su lado intrigada miro a la castaña ansiosa de que revelará lo que se traía entre manos y al ver que la castaña no hablaría hasta que aceptara hablo - Muy bien, te escucho.

Cana si río ampliamente y pidiendo un momento salio del salón y se dirigió a su habitación, de donde saco una extraña caja la cual miro con emoción y luego corrió de regreso con las chicas a las cuales mostró la caja y su contenido.

\- Es un juego especial, funciona con magia y se trata de ver quien sobrevive a las preguntas del tablero las cuales cada vez se vuelven más asertivas y personales - dijo sonriendo y llamando la atención de todas las chicas que aún permanecían despiertas las cuales se acercaron con curiosidad al ver un juego capaz de permitirle saber los secretos que escondían sus amigas y aunque no estaban consientes había una pregunta que todas querían saber.

Con todas intrigada por el juego se sentaron alrededor del juego y comenzaron a jugar, como era de esperarse las primeras preguntas eran bastante simples, por ejemplo "¿que travesura has hecho que jamás le contaste a nadie?", Está por demás decir que para la mayoría de las chicas esas preguntas eran sencillas y dándoles confianza de que el juego sería sencillo se atrevieron a jugar sin preocupaciones.

Conforme el juego avanzaba las preguntas se volvían más exigentes, revelando hechos que algunos querían olvidar como la vida de Erza antes de llegar al gremio, el pasado de las hermanas Strauss entre otros, pero no eran preguntas que no pudiesen enfrentar, para cerca del final del juego solo Juvia se había retirado, pues en el momento que le recordaron su pasado sus emociones de por si inestables por el alcohol la puso histérica y prefirieron dejarla descansar eliminándola del juego.

Poco antes de terminar un dictamen de la pantalla holográfica del juego donde salían las preguntas lanzó una regla que no esperaban, debían dar un poco de su magia para esta parte del juego donde acertar permitiría al juego recompensar a las chicas que respondieron y para ello requeriría de la magia de cada una para hacer las recompensas afines a ellas mismas. No viendo problema en ello las chicas aceptaron tal cosa e imprimieron algo de su magia sobre el juego.

La regla era simple, piensa en aquello que más desees respecto a la pregunta, moldealo a tu gusto y sostén la imagen en tu mente hasta que la pregunta acabe, sonaba extraño algo como eso, pero igual siguieron jugando, la emoción y la curiosidad las embargaba y ahora que el alcohol había abandonado sólo un poco sus sistemas la competitividad había vuelto a ellas. Previo a la gran pregunta hicieron una pequeña prueba, donde el juego les hiciera pensar en ese deseo que les parecía prohibido y vergonzosas a la hora de que comer, cada chica pensó en ello aunque no entendían el objetivo, luego lanzó la pregunta, "¿cual es tu comida prohibida y por que?", De inmediato se sonrojaron pues no se esperaban eso y es que todas concordaban que dicho platillo era prohibido para ellas fuese cual fuese, pues era su debilidad y por lo que no podían controlarse, comerlo sería el equivalente a asegurarse de perder su figura y eso no lo permitirían, si sonaba vanidoso pero ellas no querían perder su figura con el fin de llamar la atención de ese alguien especial para ellas.

Poco a poco cada una fue nombrando su platillo y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta para vergüenza y alivio que la razón era la misma, así que pese a que se sentían exhibidas al menos sabían que estaban entre personas que las comprendían y ese era un gran consuelo para las mismas. Posteriormente el juego empezó a brillar y para cuando la luz cesó, frente a cada chica estaba su platillo mencionado invocado con magia por el juego como recompensa a su sinceridad. - U-un bocado no hará daño, ¿verdad chicas? - Mencionó Mira sabiendo que está vez no podría contra la tentación y recibió un asentimiento por parte de las demás dando luz verde a dejar salir ese lado vergonzosas de ellas que realmente disfrutaba de lo que estaban probando como si fueran niñas chiquitas.

Para cuando terminaron y entendiendo que el juego de alguna manera usaba la firma de magia que dejaron en el para conectar con su mente y dar lo que deseaban o al menos eso parecía para ellas. Emocionadas ante la perspectiva de que en esta parte del juego podrían satisfacer algunos de sus ocultos deseos ansiosas esperaron la siguiente pregunta. Sin embargo no estaban preparadas para la que sería la última pregunta del juego, después de todo el juego pedía pensar en esa persona especial que era dueña de sus corazones y le dieran forma en base a la premisa "que deseas de el para que te haga feliz", cada chica fue pensando en esa persona y en eso que a sus ojos lo haría el chico ideal, eso que le faltaba o que querían que dejara salir más al menos cuando estaba con ellas, entonces lanzó la pregunta "¿cuales son las características de tu chico ideal?"

Decir que estaban sonrojada era poco y si bien todas querían renunciar la curiosidad por saber el chico ideal de las demás era demasiado fuerte como para abandonar. Lo curioso es que las chicas no se dieron cuenta que en la pregunta jamás se mencionó que se debía decir el nombre de esa persona, pero estaban demasiado en su mundo como para notarlo en ese momento, y finalmente luego de una profunda inspiración y tomando la resolución de no echarse para atrás empezaron a hablar.

\- P-pues yo quiero que el sea atento conmigo, dulce, protector y cariñoso pero que al mismo tiempo me demuestre que soy importante para el y que no quiere que alguien me aparte de su lado - la primera en hablar fue la rubia, la cual tenía un fuerte sonrojo e intentaba no huir luego de decir algo que era tan vergonzoso para ella, además de que en sus pensamientos una parte más privada de ese chico salio a flote "además, quiero que le gusten y le atraigan las chicas de grandes pechos y trasero". Jamás lo admitiría pero Lucy tenía un pequeño complejo con su cuerpo, después de todo Natsu se la pasaba fastidiándola de que había ganado más peso y era por sus pechos, haciéndola ganar cierta inseguridad respecto a sus curvas.

\- Heee, eres una romántica Lucy - dijo Mira con un leve sonrojo pues esa era una parte muy específica de lo que debería ser su chico ideal, sin embargo ella decidió ser un poco más egoísta respecto a lo que quería de ese chico. - Pues yo prefiero a un chico que me mime y me consienta, que cumpla mis caprichos y antojos - era un deseo egoísta que tenía y aunque en un principio imagino a cierto rubio Dragón Slayer del rayo, esa idea se desecho rápidamente al darse cuenta que en el esa actitud no sería nada de lo que buscaba, más bien sería ridículo o vergonzoso. Sin embargo al igual que con Lucy decidió dejar una parte de su chico ideal para si misma "aunque me encantaría que me haga adicta a el, con cada detalle me enamoré más y me haga querer estar con el a toda hora, en especial si me hace adicta a el en la cama" su deseo era bastante específico sobre que es lo que busca de un hombre en la intimidad aunque claro eso se lo guardaría para ella suficiente con que supiesen que era un tanto egoísta en el amor.

\- Como siempre ese rostro de niña buena esconde un demonio egoísta y caprichoso - el comentario tan rudo de Erza molestó a Mira, dándole la satisfacción a la pelirroja de haber logrado fastidiarla, después de todo con los años esa rivalidad entre ellas subsistía y con el alcohol en sus venas se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda para revivir esas viejas rencillas que solían tener, sin embargo antes de continuar con eso decidió hablar de lo que quería de un hombre - En mi caso es más simple, no estaré con un hombre que no pueda derrotarme en batalla - dijo orgullosa pese a su sonrojo y en especial porque en su mente sólo alguien capas de derrotarla podría entonces protegerla y ciertamente Jellal había fracasado en ese ámbito al volverse un completo melancólico cegado por sus culpas, con el tiempo eso fue cansando a Erza y ahora ya no podía verlo como antaño, además había una razón extra para que pidiera un chico así, aunque claro jamás la diría en voz alta, era muy vergonzosa y le quitaría su reputación eso se quedaría en su mente " además, si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblegarme entonces podría ser mi amo ideal" el sonrojo de Erza se intensificó aunque nadie lo percibió debido a su propio sonrojo inducido por la pregunta sus pensamientos y el alcohol, oh si, Erza era una pervertida de clóset a la espera de que alguien la hiciera revelar ese lado de ella.

\- Bueno yo, pues ummm, quiero alguien tierno y lindo, que me haga sentir especial y... - no pudo terminar de hablar Lissana pues a su mente sólo venían los recuerdos de cuando eran niños y pasaba cada segundo que podía con Natsu, ese era su ideal, alguien como Natsu cuando era niño "moh, si tan solo no hubiese crecido, era tan lindo cuándo era pequeño" con un adorable puchero olvidó lo demás que pensaba decir de su chico ideal, aunque no había mucho que agregar.

\- Todas son unas santurronas de verdad - hablo al último Cana con una sonrisa divertida mientras las demás la miraban algunas con molestia y algunas cohibidas pues sus pensamientos demostraban lo contrario a lo dicho por la castaña.

\- Entonces dinos Cana, ¿cual es tu chico ideal? - dijo retadora Mira mientras las demás sólo aguardaban ansiosas la respuesta de Cana quien antes de hablar mostró una sonrisa por demás lujuriosa.

\- Es simple en realidad, yo quiero un chico con un gran miembro y mucha libido, capaz de hacerlo por horas y que me destrocé el... -, fiel a su forma de ser tan desinhibida fue hablando sobre lo que quería en un hombre, aunque claro esta las demás no le dejarían acaba dado lo directa que termino siendo en su deseo.

\- Suficiente, creo que ya entendimos - la interrumpió está vez Erza sonrojada ante esa perspectiva de un semental en la cama e inconscientemente deseo lo mismo para su prospecto de hombre, aunque no fue la única pues con lo dicho por la castaña más de una imagen bastante subida de tono atravesó la mente de las chicas participantes e inconscientemente todas llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que pedía Cana de un hombre no sería tan malo para ellas también.

Lo curioso es que a diferencia de la vez pasada cuando el juego brillo no ocurrió nada y era algo que las chicas agradecían, pues lo último que querían era que trajeran al chico ideal ante ellas en este momento, aún así se sorprendieron cuando el juego al ver que ninguna retrocedió lanzó una última pregunta "entonces, ¿quien es el chico que te gusta?" De inmediato a la mente de las chicas llegó la imagen del chico que añoraban, algunas inconscientemente y otras más que sabedoras de quien era, lo curioso es que esta vez nadie hablo, de por si la anterior pregunta ya fue incómoda, ahora responder eso era algo que no se sentían preparadas para responder, sin embargo antes de que alguna dijera algo el juego brillo una última vez antes de apagarse por completo liberando la magia en un estallido y con un último mensaje todo acabo "Felicidades y que lo disfrutes". Eso de verdad confundió a las chicas que viéndose a salvo de tener que revelar algo tan vergonzoso luego de todo lo ocurrido está noche, terminaron su reunión.

\- Creo que fue suficiente para una noche, ¿no les parece?, Mejor vamos a dormir - dijo una Titania aún sonrojada y con un asentimiento de parte de las chicas todas se dispusieron a irse a dormir a sus habitaciones, siendo Erza la encargada de llevarse a Levy y Mira a Juvia quienes pese a todo seguían dormidas, antes de ir a su respectiva habitación y en el caso de Lucy compartiría con Cana su habitación cosa que la tenía nerviosa pues Cana parecía tener otros planes para ella, aunque al final con una sonrisa juguetona y la promesa de no hacerle nada a no ser que ella quisiera se fueron a la habitación a descansar.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Del otro lado en el bosque un joven sufría de un inmenso dolor pese a no estar enfermo y sudando mucho se aferraba a lo que tuviese cerca tratando de soportarlo, para que segundos después una luz lo cubrirse por completo iluminando esa área del bosque cerca de la casa de cierto Dragón Slayer de fuego.

Si, en definitiva las cosas se pondrían interesantes en el gremio de Fairy Tail a la mañana siguiente.


	2. Sueños reveladores, deseos ocultos I

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 2: Sueños reveladores, deseos ocultos I**

En una habitación oscura, donde la poca luz que se filtraba desde el exterior era ofrecida por la luna dándole un místico tono azul plata a la habitación, un silencio profundo se escucha a sus alrededores salvo por un punto de la amplia habitación, los sonidos en una primera instancia eran difíciles de discernir y la baja cantidad de luz hacia igualmente difícil determinar quién los producía.

Sin embargo al agudizar la vista podías ver un cuerpo reposando sentado sobre una cama, por la complexión aunque un tanto borrosa se podía entrever que dicho cuerpo pertenecía a un hombre, uno joven además, la sombra cubría en su mayoría su rostro, dando una pequeña indicación de su identidad por su barbilla donde una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción y poder se dejaba entrever y entre las sombras unos ojos salvajes, unos ojos que a la distancia podías notar que desbordaban poder, orgullo y supremacía. Lo más curioso de ese hombre era que su mirada se dirigía a un punto en específico al cual veía incluso con burla, un punto que se encontraba justo entre sus piernas, pero ¿qué es lo que veía con tanta satisfacción?

Entre las piernas del hombre se apreciaba una figura, claramente femenina de rodillas justo frente al hombre. La luz rebelaba su propia desnudez revelando una blanca piel expuesta sin la menor vergüenza e incluso pareciese que con orgullo, una piel que se encontraba perlada por el sudor, un cuerpo de un monumento de mujer, de firme y prieto trasero, ahora más expuesto dada la posición, muslos torneados en contracción, caderas anchas y conforme subías podías ver claramente esa perfecta línea que dibujaba su delicada espalda la cual en sus costados fácilmente se dejaban ver unos turgentes, grandes, perfectos y llenos pechos desafiando la gravedad de erectos y rosados pezones. Al llegar a su rostro se podían ver finas facciones, boca pequeña y deliciosa de labios carnosos y rojos que incitan a besarlo y unos ojos cargados de un sentimiento de amor y cariño que procedan a al hombre que la veía, además de un adorable so rojo en sus suaves mejillas y finalmente un largo y lacio cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta sujeta por una cinta blanca mientras unos mechones libremente caían por su frente pegándose a la misma debido al sudor.

Pero quizás lo que más llamaba la atención eran los detalles presentes en ese cuerpo femenino, en primera los ojos en forma de corazón demostrando su devoción por el hombre, sus turgentes pechos tenían la particularidad de liberar un líquido de sus pezones, un líquido blanco que escapaba de ellos sin detenerse, tal como parecía la chica estaba lactando, sin embargo los os rasgos mas característicos presentes en la mujer eran un collar alrededor de su cuello parecido al que usaban las mascotas, más concretamente los perros unido a una correa la cual al seguirla podía verse que acababa en la mano del joven sentado en la cama demostrando quien era su dueño y por último el rasgo más destacable de estos dos últimos, era el prominente e hinchado vientre que exhibía demostrando así estar en embarazo.

El joven podía ver a los ojos a la chica mientras que ella le sostenía la mirada y al mismo tiempo le practicaba un oral en el cual podía verse la necesidad de la chica por complacer a su macho, no retiraba la vista sin importar si devoraba su miembro o sólo lo lamía como el más delicioso de los dulces en su esfuerzo por lograr la liberación del joven y beber de ella, verla en ese estado de sumisión además de ser el padre de la criatura en el vientre de la chica lo llenaba de satisfacción por lo que con una voz cargada de sorna hablo - ¿acaso te gusta tanto chupármela, Er-chan? - mientras que tomando a la chica de su cabello carmesí por su cola de caballo aseguro el agarre para evitar que la chica se detuviera, algo que ella parecía no tener planeado hacer.

Así es, la chica en cuestión no era otra que la propia reina de las hadas Erza "Titania" Scarlet quien pese al tono tan burlón sólo le dedicaba una amorosa mirada sin dejar de darle una felación al joven. Lo curioso era que parado entre las sombras se encontraba una figura, una mujer de hecho que se encontraba con una provocativa ropa de dormir y a diferencia de la chica desnuda y de rodillas está presentaba un vientre plano aunque sus ojos avellana mostraban asombro y vergüenza ante la imagen ante ella, aunque como culparla si frente a ella se presentaba una imagen de si misma en un estado tan diferente y humillante al que siempre mostraba aunado al hecho de mostrar tal placer al estar sometida por el joven. Así era, la mujer en las sombras viendo la escena era la misma Erza Scarlet la cual no entendía que era lo que ocurría ahí ni podía discernir al hombre en las sombras más allá de sus ojos y la sonrisa burlona que presentaba, se quedó de pie sin poder o para su vergüenza, querer moverse hasta que se percató de que el joven giro la vista en su dirección, pero antes de que algo más ocurriera su yo desnudo en el suelo hablo fuerte y claro al joven, - por supuesto que sí, nada me da más placer que chupar su gorda e hinchada polla, salvo que la use para perforar mi travieso coñito o mi obsceno culo, ... -.

Erza no sabía que le sorprendía más, escucharse a si misma hablar de una manera tan obscena y descarada, menos frente a un hombre al que no reconocía o el hecho de que justo en el momento que la Erza desnuda parecía que decía el nombre del hombre frente a ella el mundo pareció empezar a desvanecerse y todo sonido desapareció impidiéndole escuchar el nombre del hombre al que parecía que su otro yo estaba más que feliz de ser su esclava. Lo último que vio antes de que todo desapareciese por completo era como el hombre se corría liberando un gran torrente de su leche mientras su otro yo se corría con fuerza pues al parecer y sin que lo notara hasta entonces, durante toda la escena que presenció, la chica no dejo de masturbarse ni un segundo dando como resultado que bajo las piernas de la chica un gran charco de humedad se formará mientras su yo desnuda no dejaba de ver con adoración al chico quien parecía tener planes de continuar sometiéndola a su voluntad en lo que quedaba de esa noche.

Entonces todo se volvió negro para Erza quien aún en shock al verse a si misma en tales circunstancias parecía no darse cuenta de nada, ensimismada tratando de adivinar quién era ese hombre y entonces despertó.

Erza se levantó abruptamente de su cama y muy agitada, se encontraba desorientada y no reconocía el lugar que la rodeaba, no fue sino hasta que finalmente se logró calmar que se percató que el lugar en cuestión era su habitación en Fairy Hills y que ya había amanecido pues la luz se filtraba por las ventanas iluminándolo todo con la luz del astro rey. Sin embargo una vez identificado el lugar y percatándose de que era el día siguiente a su pequeña reunión con sus compañeras de gremio, empezó a reparar una vez más en el sueño que había tenido esa noche, en lo vivido que se sintió pese a ser sólo una espectadora, en el misterio que envolvía al joven en las sombras y para su sorpresa y horror en los celos que le causaba ver a su contraparte convertida en esclava sexual del mismo hombre, empezó a pensar en el significado de dicho sueño y en la identidad del chico o al menos trato antes de que una fuerte resaca producto de el excesivo consumo de alcohol de la noche anterior había causado.

Decidió entonces levantarse para darse una ducha que la ayudará a relajarse y a limpiar su cuerpo del sudor que la recorría luego del dichoso sueño, pero justo antes de percatarse de una extraña sensación que manaba de su entrepierna. Se destapó de su cobija sólo para ver con horror que su coño estaba totalmente empapado, al parecer ese sueño había causado más estragos de los que creía la poderosa hada, incluyendo lo que al parecer fue un poderoso orgasmo liberado durante el transcurso de la noche.

\- En definitiva voy a dejar de leer tantas novelas eróticas - dijo con convicción la pelirroja, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se instalaba en su rostro haciéndolo competir con el color de su cabello, "o al menos reduciré el número de novelas que leo de ese tema " término por pensar la pelirroja.

Aún así le parecía curioso tan extraño y erótico sueño, principalmente al no saber quién era el joven que la sometía. Una parte de ella no podía simplemente olvidarlo y constantemente devolvía sus pensamientos a tratar de descubrir la identidad el joven misterioso, después de todo aunque no lo entendiera en ese momento su sueño parecía mostrarle su deseo oculto cumplido, aquel que compartió a medias con sus amigas la noche anterior, es decir al ver a su otro yo en su sueño era claro que ella había sido vencida por ese hombre el cual la había sometido, dominado y entrenado para ser la más obscena de la perras y la más obediente también.

\- Como sea, lo mejor será darme ese baño relajante y prepararme para ir al gremio - término desestimando la pelirroja, la cual olvidando un poco más de ese sueño término por continuar con su día, pero manteniendo una mirada pensativa que dejaba en claro que era algo que no olvidaría prontamente. - Sólo espero que esos idiotas no causen problemas hoy porque no estoy de humor para lidiar con ellos - término de decir la chica mientras su ceño se fruncía al considerar la posibilidad de que sus compañeros acabasen haciendo alguna estupidez que la obligará a imponer el orden como normalmente acababa haciéndolo y con ello se encaminó al cuarto de baño para asearse y prepararse para otro día más al lado de sus amigos en Fairy Tail.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba una joven de cuerpo curvilíneo y que atraía miradas de todos los hombres que la veían, especialmente por sus grandes pechos, hecho que la mayor parte del tiempo tendía a incomodarla y más debido al tipo de ropa que suele usar la cual se ajusta bastante a su cuerpo realzando sus de por si ya enormes atributos, sin embargo en este momento se alegraba de no encontrarse cerca del poblado ya que se había adentrado en el bosque que circundaba a Magnolia para su suerte y es que no sabría cómo reaccionar si la viesen así en este momento, donde toda pretensión se había dejado de lado y en su lugar se había visto presa de su propio deseo como mujer.

Claro está que ese aspecto no se lo mostraría a nadie más que a él, el hombre que en este momento estaba frente a ella mié tras devoraba sus pechos con una hambre insana, como si temiera que en el momento en que se separará de ellos estos desaparecerían de su vista para siempre y ella no podía hacer más que tomar la cabeza del joven mientras lo retenía entre sus pechos queriendo de igual manera que el que jamás se detuviera en sus atenciones miebtras mordía uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda en un desesperado intento de acallar los gemidos que intentaban escapar de ella producto de las sensaciones que le producía el chico con sus atenciones a sus pechos mientras su mano hace ya un buen rato que se habían colado en sus bragas y sus dedos no pasaban de molestar su ya encharcado coñito y su endurecido clítoris. No podía verlo pero estaba muy segura que para este momento los ajustados pantalones que llevaba puestos debían de encontrarse con una enorme mancha de humedad en su entrepierna, después de todo ella era bastante sensible y la forma posesiva, desesperada, libidinosa pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa en la que el chico la tocaba no ayudaba a evitar que su deseo de ser tomada por el hombre aumentar y su cuerpo se preparará para dicho momento humedeciendo su zona íntima mientras su aroma lo incitaba a tomarla generando un olor cada vez más delicioso y obsceno indicando su predisposición a aceptarlo en su interior.

\- Te dije que tenías unos pechos de vaca, pero no creí que te lo tomarías tan literal Lucy - dijo el hombre que alzó su mirada sólo para dirigirle una leve burla a la rubia objeto de sus caricias en ese momento. Aunque su comentario había ofendido ligeramente a la rubia, ciertamente no podía hacer mucho para contra decirle, después de todo lo había llevado al bosque a solas y una vez ahí había usado sus poderes para transformar su vestimenta más acorde a los deseos del joven. Después de todo no tenía otra forma de explicar por qué ahora usaba la parte superior de un bikini con estampado de vaca que actualmente estaba desatado para permitirle al chico jugar con sus pechos, mientras el pantalón parecía ser un complemento donde sólo una de sus piernas se encontraba enfundada por completo por la tela mientras la otra no estaba cubierta más allá de sus caderas dejando su muslo totalmente descubierto, además de la insignia de Tauro en la hebilla de su cinturón, acompañado de lo que parecía ser una guarda sobre su muslo izquierdo hecho de cuero y su cabello en dos bollos a los costados de su cabeza.

Lucy había usado su forma astral de Taurus para convertirse en una especie de chica vaca y como adorno se colocó unos adorables cuernitos sobre su cabeza para completar el conjunto haciéndola lucir endemoniadamente sexy e irresistible y un segundo después de que se transformará totalmente el hombre la había asaltado devorando primero sus labios y seguidamente bajando hasta sus pechos los cuales empezó a chupar y estrujar como si realmente estuviese tratando de ordenar a un animal. Lo más irónico era pensar que ella desde hacía ya mucho que se sentía incómoda con su cuerpo y en más de una ocasión deseo no tener los pechos tan grandes y ahora aquí estaba como una total pervertida y exhibicionista a la mitad de un bosque gimiendo de placer ante la idea de que este chico la devoraba con tanta pasión, ansiosa de que dejara los juegos previos y saltara al plato principal que era su empapada intimidad.

\- P-por favor, ya no me molestes más, lo quiero dentro - con esfuerzo y un gran sonrojo rogó por lo que venía deseando ya un buen rato, sin embargo ese joven sin necesidad de hablar o moverse, sólo con una mirada que la había desarmado desde hace mucho tiempo se burlaba de ella haciéndola desesperarse aún más por la tardanza, en sus ojos podía leer claramente la burlona pregunta "¿qué es lo que quieres y dentro de donde lo quieres?" Por un momento consideró de verdad resistirse, no le gustaba el poder que había adquirido sobre ella, pero esa resistencia se volvía inútil al darse cuenta que tras esas burlas todo lo que expresaban esos ojos era amor, amor por ella y sólo por ella, por lo que confiando en lo que esos ojos le demostraban dejo de luchar contra su deseo y cedió finalmente - t-t-tu polla, en mi coñito, ¡quiero tu polla en lo profundo de mi mojado coñito de vaca! - con esfuerzo y vergüenza acabo diciendo aquello que deseaba y luego de ello sintió como el chico retiraba de sus bragas su mano haciendo que viniera en protesta antes de verlo retirarle su pantalón y luego el suyo mostrándole su erecto miembro antes de hacer a un lado sus bragas y de un empuje insertarse en ella para placer de ambos.

Se con tuvieron sólo un momento saboreando la sensación de volverse uno antes de entregarse a la pasión desenfrenada que los consumía dejando que el bosque que los rodeaba se llenará de gemidos de placer producto de las constantes y fuertes estocadas dadas por el chico sobre la rubia tetona. Sin embargo su placer no se detuvo ahí pues pronto la rubia sintió como una de las manos del joven viajaba hacia la parte baja de su espalda y antes de siquiera formar un pensamiento coherente sintió esa mano amasando su redondo trasero mientras la otra mano subía y se apoderaba de uno de sus pechos con el otro atendido por la hábil boca masculina que no dejaba de chupar, era más de lo que ella podía resistir, pero antes de ahogarse por completo en el placer sintió la boca separarse de su pecho para su desconcierto y decepción antes de oírlo hablar de una manera que la sorprendió más de lo que esperaba.

\- Me encantan tus pechos, en serio los adoro... Luce - oírlo decir eso fue sorprendente, pero más lo fue oír como la llamaba pues sólo un hombre la llamaba de esa manera y al enfocar su vista pudo apreciar esos ojos tan vivaces y la sonrisa tan característica. Si en definitiva era el, tal vez el placer desenfocaba su vista pero reconocería esa mirada de fiereza y esa gran sonrisa en cualquier lugar y antes de que pudiese decir algo más todo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

Lucy se despertó de golpe algo desorientada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la luz le molestaba en los ojos pero le decía al mismo tiempo que había amanecido ya, tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz y aún más en dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor en la cabeza y una vez que lo hizo empezó a investigar donde están y como llego ahí. Fue entonces que luego de unos minutos recordó la loca noche que pasó con sus amigas del gremio y el como es que eso acabo con ella ebria y jugando un juego del cual nunca llegó a entender el verdadero propósito más allá de hacerla avergonzarse más de lo que ya lo estaba en ese momento.

Una vez que se enfoco y reconoció el lugar como el cuarto de Cana, recordó el como al final decidió pasar la noche ahí con ella y ahora sentía las consecuencias de los excesos. Curiosamente una vez acabada su meditación a su mente regreso lo vivido en su sueño dándole a su rostro un bochorno de grandes proporciones al recordar lo ocurrido en ese sueño, el como ella había decidido usar sus llaves para darse un aspecto más erótico, el como había disfrutado cada segundo de las atenciones recibidas en sus pechos y las caricias a su entrepierna o el hecho de que había duplicado para ser tomada por su pareja... ¡SU PAREJA! No lo podía creer, como es que de todos los posibles escenarios en los que ella tendría un sueño húmedo, de todos los amantes que pudo escoger, su mente se había decantado precisamente por el, pudo elegir un modelo, el protagonista de una de sus novelas románticas o incluso uno de los hombres que se dedicaban a la industria del entretenimiento para adultos, del cual para su vergüenza había usado en algunas fantasías para acallar su mente cuando el calor la doblegaba, pero aún así contra todo pronóstico había sido específicamente él quien ocupará el lugar de honor como su amante en esa sucia fantasía de exhibicionismo que había tenido.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa, la idea no le resultaba en lo más mínimo desagradable, que fuese el quien la tomaba y la hacia gemir, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue escucharlo decir que amaba sus pechos, algo increíble considerando que el era el causante de su inseguridad con los mismos dadas sus continuas burlas, verlo dedicarle mimos a esa zona de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo que sus ojos expresarán tras esa fiereza característica de cuando luchaba un sin fin de emociones que le decían sin necesidad de palabras cuanto la amaba, la sensación era abrumadora. Pero por que precisamente ahora su mente se decantaba por recrear un escenario salido de una se las novelas eróticas que Erza tanto gustaba de leer, era algo que no entendía, no es que no haya deseado antes soñar con algo así, pero su mente jamás le había dado la oportunidad y mucho menos hacerla tan vivida. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo, el sueño, su pareja, el como parecía que este hombre amaba sus grandes pechos y su exuberante trasero, era básicamente aquello que le había dicho al juego la noche anterior que deseaba en un hombre, alguien que la amase y amase su cuerpo devolviéndole su autoestima, sin embargo no entendía por qué es que en su sueño tenía que ser precisamente la causa de sus tormentos con su cuerpo quien le decía que amaba esa parte de si y aunque quiso tratar de encontrar la lógica de ello que tan ensimismada la había dejado desde que despertó, se vio abruptamente interrumpida de su tren de pensamiento cuando unos movimientos bajo las mantas que la cubrían, extraños ruidos que provenían de ahí y una vergonzosa sensación la asalto.

Moviendo con brusquedad las sábanas se encontró con la vergonzosa escena de que su camisa se encontraba recogida más allá de sus pechos dejándolos expuestos o al menos el derecho, mientras que una bella Castaña rodeaba su cintura con una mano y la otra se encontraba acariciando peligrosamente cerca de su sexo causándole una escalofriante te corriente te de placer que combinada con el hecho de que su amiga en algún momento se había apoderado de su pezón y lo chupaba con fuerza la tenían obnubilada. "¡como carajos fue que no sentí eso antes!" Fue su primer pensamiento, pero lo dejo de lado rápidamente al escucharla decir algo entre sueños una vez que soltó su pezón.

\- Si, más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido, amolda este sucio coñito a la forma de tu polla - escucharla decir eso junto a la sonrisa de perversa satisfacción que le siguió le erizo la piel y decidió que dejaría todos sus pensamientos de lado por el momento y se centrará en lo más importante para su integridad física en este momento despertar a su amiga castaña antes de que decidiera bajar más y hacer un mayor estrago de su de por si ya húmeda intimidad.

Con presteza empezó a mover a su amiga en un intento de despertarla, agitándola cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta que la vio reaccionar y empezar a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Are?, ¿donde estoy?, ¿donde está mi semental? - escucharla decir eso era vergonzoso pero daba gracias de que hubiese despertado, al menos hasta que la vio posar sus ojos sobre ella y mirarla tan fijamente, así que para romper la tensión decidió saludar, - B-buenos días Cana, linda mañana ¿no te parece? -

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, por el contrario la castaña siguiente viéndola fijamente hasta que finalmente reaccionó, aunque para ella su reacción le dice mala espina, después de todo en su rostro se formó una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos se tornaron algo burlones antes de soltar finalmente - Lucy... Eres una pervertida - escuchar eso venir de la mujer que hasta hace poco la estaba manoseando la descoloco y sólo un pensamiento pasó por su mente en ese momento "¿pero qué...?"

* * *

Ya había anochecido sobre la ciudad de Magnolia y una castaña se dirigía a su residencia luego de una velada de alcohol bastante buena donde al finalizar la fiesta la castaña estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para desinhibieran pero no tanto como para cometer una locura con cualquier sujeto y hubo en esa velada más de uno que intento aprovechar la oportunidad para llevársela a la cama esa noche. La chica estaba realmente alegre producto del alcohol mientras se dirigía a su casa y el aire fresco de la noche le era más agradable de los que se imagino, pero no redujo ni un ápice aquel sentimiento que contrario a lo que esperaba sólo crecía y crecía en su interior a cada segundo, una sensación que calentaba su pecho, podía sus pezones erectos y un delicioso y conocido cosquilleo en su entrepierna, uno que por el momento trataba inútilmente de calmar frotando sus muslos entre sí mientras caminaba.

Ansiaba llegar a su hogar pronto pues era ahí donde le aguardaba su recompensa, la manera de saciar las demandas cada vez más fuertes de su coño que a cada paso y previendo lo que ocurriría se había mojada en anticipación. No era la primera y estaba segura no será la última vez en la que ocurría, después de todo sus noches de fiesta siempre acababan igual desde hace mucho, una vez regresaba a casa y excitada como nunca producto de la alta alcoholizacion se desnudaba apenas cruzaba la puerta de su habitación y se dejaba caer en la cama para empezar a masturbarse como si no hubiese un mañana soñando con el día en el que el hombre de sus sueños llegaría y la tomaría para hacerla una mujer por completo.

Y es que debía admitir que pese a ser una chica coqueta y algo traviesa lo último que le apetecía era comportarse como una puta que se acuesta con cualquier hombre cada vez que se emborracharse, eso había hecho que la joven castaña se frustrase en más de una ocasión pues aún seguía siendo virgen pese a que jamás se molestó en desmentir los rumores del gremio donde la pintaban como una chica fácil, de hecho en cierta forma le excitaba saber las cosas que muchos hombres le harían si les diera la oportunidad, aunque claro eso nunca pasaría pues podía ver que esos hombres no querían nada más que su cuerpo por una noche y pese a lo increíble que sonase, ella deseaba entregarse sólo al hombre que quisiera hacer una vida junto a ella. Aunque eso nunca la detuvo de fantasear con un verdadero macho que la sometiera en la cama y le hiciera el cerebro papilla a punta de pollazos y eso era lo que más la emocionaba.

Ahí se encontraba ella ansiosa de llegar a su cuarto para realizar su rutina para esas ocasiones, retorcer sus pezones con furia mientras su mano libre acariciaba su coñito y luego molestar su propio clítoris mientras imaginaba que con ella estaba el hombre ideal ansioso de poseerla y que sólo jugaba con ella a la espera de que ella suplicase, esa fantasía continuaba hasta que finalmente se corría con fuerza y quedaba recostada en su cama con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de caer dormida. Poco imaginaba ella que está vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Llegó a casa presurosa y ansiosa, por alguna extraña razón esa noche estaba realmente caliente y estaba ansiosa de satisfacer esa necesidad, por lo que una vez entró en su habitación no lo dudo ni un segundo y sin miramientos se desnudo todo lo rápido que sus manos eran capaces. Para cuando quedó solo con sus bragas tropezó un poco con su propia ropa amontonados cerca de la puerta, se giró para verla con molestia pues retrasaban su ansiado momento y en esa posición se retiró sus bragas sin flexionar las piernas dejando a la vista su espectacular trasero que en esa posición incitaba a jugar con el.

\- Esa es una gran vista Cana-chan, realmente tienen un culo delicioso - tan ensimismada estaba en su labor que escuchar esa voz claramente masculina en su habitación la sobresalto y la puso en alerta ante la posible amenaza, si iba a caer se aseguraría de darle al pervertido de turno suficiente pelea para que se viera obligado a posponer sus planes, - Tranquila Cana, no pretendo hacerte daño, por el contrario vine para saciar esa sed que consume tu cuerpo y ruega por ser apagada -, era claro el tono juguetón en la voz del hombre, pero por alguna razón a la castaña le pareció atrayente, tanto que bajo su guardia a la espera de que el hombre escondido entre las sombras decidiese revelarse y decirle que era lo que buscaba realmente.

\- Dime Cana, ¿acaso no es angustiante como ese fuego interno te consume y busca como ser saciado? - con cada palabra que decía aquel sujeto las defensas de Cana se anulaban más y más, su voz era hipnotizante y por alguna razón su cuerpo respondía a sus insinuaciones calentándose más y humedeciendo en preparación a lo que venía y entonces lo vio, algo que de verdad la sorprendió, - dime si no es esto lo que tanto anhela tu cuerpo - finalmente salió de las sombras lo suficiente como para que la luz que entraba por la ventana revelará el miembro del chico, grande, grueso, imponente y completamente duro, ansioso de entregarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser y darle su forma a su estrecho canal para que sólo el la pudiese satisfacer. Un segundo después de ver aquel miembro masculino tan increíble su coño empezó a babear con hambre y antes de darse cuenta por sus desnudos muslo sus jugos de amor resbalaban con abundancia, su cuerpo estaba ansioso de probar la carne masculina que se erguía ante ella, aunque su mente parecía aún no saber responder ante la visión que tenía frente a ella, en especial porque los ojos ahora más fáciles de distinguir del hombre la veían como un depredador ve a su presa y eso solo la hacia ansiatlo más.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró a si misma en su cama con sus manos atadas contra el cabecero de la misma con una tela que sentía ya había tocado antes, mientras en su vulnerable posición no podía hacer más que esperar el momento en el que el chico finalmente la reclamará como suya y la hiciera finalmente una mujer, su mujer.

\- Cana-chan, desde ahora y para siempre serás mi mujer y sólo mía, no dejaré que ningún otro hombre te toque jamás, me perteneces - esa posesividad, ese tono autoritario en su voz y la seguridad con la que se dirigía a ella la embriagaban en una sensación que no lograba descifrar, pero que realmente estaba disfrutando mucho en este momento por lo que sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo asintió a las palabras del chico y finalmente vio como ese miembro tan grande que la sedujo antes entraba de golpe en su apretado interior robándole aquello que la hacia pura ante los hombres y pese al dolor de la estocada no pudo evitar correrse de placer ante el hecho de ser tomada por ese hombre al que una vez más las sombras volvían a cubrir y que ahora no lograba discernir claramente debido a las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo el chico la atacó en los labios sellándolos en un beso demandante y lascivo en el cual sus lenguas jugaban e intercambiaban saliva antes de sentir que se perdía una vez el hombre empezaba a moverse rítmicamente en su interior. Era increíble, hace apenas unos minutos aún era una virgen y ahora no podía parar de implorar por más, necesitaba sentir más de esa sensación embargándola, controlandola y dándole forma a la mujer que sería a partir de ahora, una mujer que vivía sólo para satisfacer lo, ciertamente era aquello que deseo un verdadero hombre que la amara y que en la cama la controlará haciéndola adicta a su cuerpo ahogándola en el placer.

\- ¡ME VENGOOOOO! - ese grito salió desde lo profundo de su alma mientras sentía sus paredes apretarse alrededor del enorme pedazo de carne que ahora remodelaba el interior de su coño, lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que creía y antes de siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de pedirle detenerse lo sintió correrse lo más fuerte posible en su interior llevándola a otro orgasmo al sentir como su semilla era como lava caliente era derramada en su interior quemándola desde adentro de una forma por demás placentera. - No creerás que ya terminamos o si Cana-chan, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hasta que estemos seguros de que tu prieto coñito ha tomado la forma de mi polla y para eso tenemos que pasar muchas horas haciéndolo como animales en celo, ¿acaso no te encanta la idea? - para ese momento claro esta, Cana ya no podía responder, de hecho apenas si podía estar consciente debido a la sobredosis de placer que había recibido en su primera vez y antes de siquiera asentir, pudo sentir como el joven frente a ella desnudaba sus embestidas está vez con más brío que la vez anterior.

No era consiente de cuánto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo y tampoco le importaba, - Si, más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido, amolda este sucio coñito a la forma de tu polla - , sólo sabía que ya no podría vivir sin ese hombre y que si por ella fuera no querría que salieran de esa cama jamás. Fue entonces que mientras ella meditaba su actual situación algo ocurrió que la llevó a un nuevo nivel de placer y la hizo correrse sin remedio deteniendo cualquier pensamiento coherente en el futuro inmediato, después de todo acababa de sentir como su útero era perforado por esa enorme y gorda polla reclamando así incluso ese espacio como suyo.

Ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería que el hombre siguiera moviéndose y entonces creyendo que ya no podía sentir más placer vio como la mano izquierda se dirigía hacia su entrepierna, más concretamente hacia su endurecido clítoris para jugar con el ahogándola aún más si eso era posible en el placer mientras que su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza su enorme pecho derecho y lo amasaba sólo por un momento antes de estirarlo y ofrecérselo a su boca. Por un momento la castaña se sorprendió, sólo por un momento antes de que sus ojos desde hace mucho nublados por la lujuria que los envolvía en ese momento se ensombrecieran con hambre por ese erecto pezón que coronaba el enorme pecho y sin más vacilaciones, acepto su propio pezón en su boca para decírselo como el más delicioso de los manjares y con ello la chica entró por completo en un trance del cual no podía y francamente no quería escapar.

\- Te ves tan eroticamente sucia en este momento Cana, si tan solo pudieras verte - sus burlas en este momento ya no la ofendían, de hecho eran más un afrodisíaco para su adormecida mente que sólo podía responder al placer que sentía en estos instantes y sin más aumento el ritmo de la succión a su pezón mientras sus paredes vaginales se apretaban aún más alrededor del miembro masculino. La chica sólo quería saber quién era el hombre tras el placer que la embargaba por lo que miro en su dirección intentando ver a través de las sombras su rostro, algo que pareció notar el muchacho quien con una pequeña risa dijo - yare, ¿acaso mi dulce Cana quiere ver el rostro del hombre al que ahora y para siempre ha de pertenecer? - ese comentario la despertó un poco pues no quería perder ni un detalle de ese rostro, grabar hasta la más mínima imperfección con tal de poder grabar en su mente para siempre su rostro.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico salio de las sombras y pudo reconocer perfectamente a quien aún ahora no dejaba de mover sus caderas taladrando hasta el fondo de las paredes de su matriz pero antes de poder siquiera similar lo ocurrido sintió como todo a su alrededor empezó a agitarse, como si estuviese temblando y antes de darse cuenta todo empezó a desaparecer, presa del pánico creyendo que era el castigo a sus dudas trato de hablar o retener de alguna forma al chico frente a ella pero fue inútil, no quería que esto acabará, aún no, sólo un poco mas seria suficiente tan solo un poco más.

Abrió los ojos sin saber dónde estaba y para su desgracia olvidando los últimos minutos de su experiencia onírica, por lo que confundida levantó su cabeza buscando con su mirada al hombre de su sueño, - ¿Are?, ¿donde estoy?, ¿donde está mi semental? - no entendía que pasaba ni tampoco tenía claro donde estaba, al menos en un principio pues rápidamente se percató de que se encontraba en su habitación y lo más curioso sobre el cuerpo de alguien por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con cierta rubia que la veía nerviosa. - B-buenos días Cana, linda mañana ¿no te parece? - oírla tan nervioso le llamó la atención y fue cuando noto que su pecho derecho, el más próximo a su cabeza estaba descubierto, el pezón erecto y brilloso prueba de que alguien lo había estado chupando hasta no hace mucho, además de que podía sentir una de sus manos sujetando a la rubia de la cintura mientras la otra se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la zona íntima de su amiga, "entonces, ¿estuve jugando dormida con el cuerpo de Lucy recreando lo que vi en mi sueño?" Cana estaba sorprendida ante la situación, pero fiel a su forma de ser juguetona, decidió fastidiar a la rubia un poco.

\- Lucy... Eres una pervertida - ver el rostro de su amiga luego de esa afirmación le significó un gran esfuerzo para no romperse a reír, pero ayudo a liberar la tensión que produjo el momento dada la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban al iniciar el día, por lo que una vez más relajada decidió levantarse y con una sonrisa más cálida saludo a la rubia.

\- Buen día Lucy, creo que es mejor levantarnos, que tu vallas a tu casa y te arregles, yo haré lo mismo y nos veamos más tarde en el gremio, ¿te parece? - verla asentir fue todo lo que necesito antes de retirarse y dirigirse a los baños para asearse, aunque en el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar en ese sueño y en su significado, en especial porque era sus sueño cumplido, el mismo que sólo por avergonzar a sus amigas la noche pasada había decidido revelar, claro esta siendo un tanto más explícita de lo realmente necesario, "por que no puedo recordar el rostro de ese hombre, se que lo vi antes de despertar", con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente se preparó para un nuevo día en el gremio más loco de todo Fiore al lado de sus amigos, esperando las sorpresas que este día podría traerles a todos.

**-CONTINUARA-**


	3. Sueños reveladores, deseos ocultos II

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 3: Sueños reveladores, deseos ocultos II**

Como todas las mañanas en la ciudad de Magnolia, el bullicio se hacía más notorio conforme sus ciudadanos se preparaban para un nuevo día de trabajo, cada uno atendiendo a su respectivo puesto y con ello aportando a la algarabía de la ciudad al ofrecer sus productos a sus clientes que en ese momento pasaban por la zona.

Sin embargo nada de eso parecía importarle a cierta albina de grandes y hermosos ojos azules y largo y sedoso cabello el cual tenía una liga la cual levantaba su flequillo de su frente. Caminaba por las calles concurridas de la ciudad sin importarle el bullicio en lo más mínimo y con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Una sonrisa que no permitiría que se borrase de su rostro pues era la más clara prueba de su felicidad, una felicidad que nadie podría quitarle por más que tratase, ni la perra de Erza tratando de molestarla mientras atendía su puesto detrás de la barra del gremio, ni los destrozos causados por los característicos debates al estilo de Fairy Tail, ni siquiera las lascivas miradas que recibía de parte de algunos hombres tanto del gremio como de los ciudadanos sobre su más que erótico cuerpo. Estaba realmente feliz y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le arruinaría esa felicidad bajo ningún concepto.

Para cualquier persona que no la conociese encontraría su expresión de felicidad igual a la que siempre suele llevar frente a todos, sin embargo quienes mejor la conocían podían ver un brillo especial en su mirada, un brillo que sólo quienes comparten esa emoción que la embarga en estos momentos podrían saber identificar tras su expresión natural de felicidad, esa emoción era el amor.

Si la demonio de Fairy Tail se encontraba profundamente enamorada y lo que le hacía feliz era precisamente el hecho de que era correspondida por el hombre que amaba y hoy se encontraba particularmente feliz debido a dos motivos, el primero era que ese chico al que amaba y la amaba había satisfecho otro de sus caprichos, uno que tenía a cierta maga de re-equipo como protagonista donde era sometida e imploraba por placer a su macho quien se había asegurado de grabarlo todo para deleite de su novia la cual quería ver a su antigua rival humillada para su placer, quizás esa era la razón por la cual los intentos de Erza en el gremio por hacerla enfadar habían fracasado, después de todo desde el día en que recuperó su magia igualmente las pequeñas rencillas con la pelirroja habían vuelto también, pero saber que ese día su novio le daría esa lacrima con el contenido de la degradación de Erza a no menos que una mascota le daba demasiada felicidad y le humedecida el coño a buen grado, pero el segundo motivo era el cual la hacia hervir de felicidad, incluso mas que ver a su rival humillada como según ella castigo por molestarla tanto, especialmente frente a su novio.

Ese segundo motivo era el más especial, pues hoy se cumplían ya dos años desde que inició su relación y el le había prometido colmarla de regalos, mimos y atenciones. Años atrás siempre busco a un hombre que le diera justo eso, le tratase como una reina y se desviviese por mimarla y amarla como si fuese la última mujer en el mundo, la había malcriado mucho y eso le encantaba a la albina mayor, sin embargo al haber puesto los estándares tan altos en su modelo de pareja creyó que jamás encontraría a su pareja ideal por lo que cuando se le declaró y le demostró lo mucho que la amaba no pudo evitar que una perpetua sonrisa de chica enamorada se apodera de de sus facciones. Ahora luego de dos años seguía sintiéndolo como el primer día de su relación, siempre era la más importante para el, la amaba, la protegía, la consentida, la mimaba y con cada gesto de su parte sólo la hacia amarlo más, eso sin mencionar que hace mucho que la había hecho adicta a su cuerpo, horas y horas de sexo salvaje o tierno, de creampies o gargantas profundas habían hecho mella en su mente al punto de que no se veía a si misma lejos de el y del placer que le hacía sentir. Claro está que intentaba no pensar en ello pues cada vez que lo hacía recordaba con lujo de detalles como cada noche su novio se daba a la tarea de destruir su ya reformado coño a la forma de su gorda polla, como no le daba un segundo de descanso mientras martillaba cada agujero de su cuerpo llevándola a los blancos y más puros niveles de placer donde su conciencia se perdía, esa era la razón de que intentase no pensar en ello ya que en cuanto esas imágenes entraban en su mente se condenaba a si misma pues eran recuerdos tan vividos que en más de una ocasión debió hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para que nadie, ni en el gremio ni en la ciudad se percatarse de que se estaba corriendo sólo con sus recuerdos, algo difícil una ves que ella descubrió que le encantaba gritar en sus orgasmos pero no es que fuera imposible logras disimular, sin embargo toda pretensión de recato por parte de la chica en esos momentos se esfumaba si estaba al lado de su novio, después de todo el la conocía demasiado bien y podía notar fácilmente cuando llegaba a ese estado, dándole pie a molestarla y provocarla para buscar algún lugar donde calmar de manera efectiva el estrago que había en su entrepierna. Y precisamente hoy en el gremio el se había asegurado de calentarla hasta el punto que tanto amaba pues no se negaba a nada en ese estado solo para soltarla y hacerla ansiarlo con desesperación, más sin embargo logro resistir la tentación una vez le prometió que esa noche cerrarían su aniversario dejando salir toda su lujuria por el otro y eso aunado al maravilloso día que le había prometido era lo que más le aseguraba su sonrisa.

Cuando lo pensaba era curioso para la mayor de los Strauss pues nunca se imagino estar con el en un principio. Es decir, el chico era lindo pero lo era lo que en ese momento ella consideraba un prospecto a novio, buscaba a un chico fuerte, de músculos definidos y que exudase poder y en su juventud ese prospecto parecía no ser algo que pudiese encontrar y por la misma razón nunca permitió a quienes se le acercaban con intención de cortejarla ir más allá de un simple intento. Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo este chico demostraba cada vez más fuerza y cuando estaba cerca de él podía sentir como su poder crecía y crecía haciéndola empezar a prestarle atención en un intento de evaluar su capacidad, encontrando con el tiempo que a su lado se sentía protegida y segura, no fue hasta que aceptó ser su novia y empezaron a intimar de forma cada vez más privada que descubrió lo marcado de sus músculos sobre su cuerpo, algo que cada noche le encantaba delinear no solo con sus dedos sino con sus endurecidos pezones, en cierta forma sentir lo definido de esos músculos con su cuerpo le excitaba y al mismo tiempo la relajaba luego de una gran sesión de sexo cuando antes de dormirse pasaba sus dedos por su pecho como delicada y amorosas caricias. Poco a poco encontró que era justo lo que buscaba aunque no de la forma que se lo esperaba, pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho le gustaba pues le mostraba que la vida te podía sorprender dándote lo que deseas pero debes estar atento para lo dejarlo pasar.

Tan ensimismada estaba que de hecho poco y nada prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba en ese momento, ansiaba que su cita de aniversario empezará ya, pues le emocionaba todo lo que le prometió y por ello es que en este momento se movía por el distrito comercial de la ciudad, tenía planeado arreglarse para el para que no pudiese dejar de verla en ningún momento durante el transcurso de su salida, por ello es que una vez que acordaron a que hora partir ella abandono el gremio con dirección a la mejor tienda de ropa de la ciudad, en su mente quería no sólo que no la dejase de ver sino que además lo quería tener con una erección todo el tiempo y para ello había visto hace no mucho un hermoso y a la vez revelador vestido de noche que estaba segura que junto a sus curvas harían que en más de una ocasión su novio se planteará dejarlo todo para saltar a la parte más placentera de la cita, claro esta que ese no era el único propósito por el que estaba ahí, después de todo el vestido sólo serviría mientras estuviesen en público, una vez que regresasen a casa su vestido sería un estorbo que ella tenía planeado retirar rápidamente de su cuerpo, por lo cual pasaría por algunos juguetes para su noche de juegos con su novio, su más que placentera noche de juegos. "Eso me recuerda que debo de comprar una lona impermeable", ese pensamiento creo un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro difícil de ocultar gracias a la tonalidad cremosa de su piel, sin embargo dio gracias a los dioses que los pobladores estaban demasiado ajetreados con sus propios asuntos como para reparar en ese detalle de su rostro, -Yosh, hoy será un gran día, así que será mejor que me apresure para no perder ni un segundo de nuestra cita -, con esa determinación por parte de Mira acelero su paso hasta llegar a la tienda de moda y en cuanto vio el vestido en el estante de exhibición supo que está noche su cuerpo finalmente sentiría lo que era ser totalmente corrompido por el placer y curiosamente la idea de comprar esa lona impermeable se volvió una necesidad insana que no abandono su mente en ningún momento mientras compraba el vestido.

No era su culpa que esa idea no la abandonará, después de todo desde que entró en la adolescencia y sus hormonas empezaron a revolucionará mientras su cuerpo se volvía más curvilíneo y obsceno a ojos de si misma descubrió para su en ese entonces horror y ahora placer que le encantaba masturbarse en un principio la horrorizada pues no quería ser una pervertida, ahora le producía placer no sólo porque antes de su novio le ayudaba a aliviarse sino porque a su novio le encantaba hacerlo por ella o verla hacerlo y aunque sonará mal, la idea de saber que la veía mientras hacía tal cosa solo aumentaba su excitación, pero descubrió algo más de todo esto y es que la combinación de sus hormonas cada vez más alborotada junto a su magia particular la hacían insaciable y por tanto en el pasado podía pasarse horas y horas tocándose hasta correrse y aún así no encontrar el alivio que deseaba y entonces ocurrió lo que cambió las cosas pues luego de cuatro o cinco orgasmos entraba en un estado de éxtasis en el cual su siguiente orgasmo la estremecía pues no sólo se corría, se orinaba de placer orgásmico y si bien la primera ves se asustó con el tiempo aprendió que esa era la señal de que su cuerpo finalmente se sacaba, no lo podía creer ella era una squirter y aunque amaba la sensación no permitiría que alguien viera tan vergonzosa parte de si misma o esa era su intención. Sin embargo desde que su novio llegó a su vida no sólo descubrió tal secreto de la albina mayor sino que aprendió a explotarlo en gran medida haciéndola orinarse de placer desde el primer momento y para su sexto orgasmo su coño parecía una fuente pues ya no podía dejar de correrse, es por eso que necesitaba la lona, lo último que necesitaba es que su habitación quedará pérdida debido a todos los flujos que estaba segura de que liberaría esa noche, por lo que una vez comprado el vestido con el cual planeaba darle más de una sorpresa a su hombre se dirigió presurosa a comprar ese impermeable antes de que su coño la traicionado y empezase a correrse de manera un más fuerte de lo normal al recordar todas las noches en las que sólo por deseo de de su pervertido novio realizó un squirt frente a sus ojos.

Luego de comprar se dirigió a la casa que compartía con su novio, hace ya más de un año que dejó Fairy Hills para tener una vida de pareja completa con el y había agradecido cada segundo esa decisión. Al entrar la encontró vacía pues su chico aún no regresaba del gremio y con lo locos que podían ponerse dudaba que se apareciese antes de tiempo, aunque le preocupaba que no se alistase rápido para salir en su cita, aún así confiaba en el pues jamás la había dejado plantada ni le había hecho esperar por lo que descartando sus inseguridades se dirigió al baño para asearse y en el proceso noto que la casa era bastante espaciosa pero solitaria cuando ella no estaba con su novio, fue entonces cuando un fugaz pensamiento llegó a su mente y se materializó en una fantasía en la cual ella se encontraba en casa junto a su novio sentado en el cómodo sofá mientras se calentaba con la chimenea y a su alrededor veían a sus dos hijos, un niño y una niña jugar felices mientras su novio le daba besos de vez en cuando y acariciaba su abultado vientre el cual pronto daría a luz a su tercer hijo. - Si tan sólo mi condición fuera diferente tal vez podríamos... - saliendo de su ensoñación cayó en la realidad y se replicó a si misma por esa fantasía, su chico jamás le había reprochado el que aún no tuviesen hijos pero no era un secreto para los del gremio que Mirajane Strauss ansiaba formar su propia familia aunque ninguno sabía el porque de que aún no lo hiciera, salvo por su hermana, Erza y su propio novio, que lo supiese este último le causaba mucho dolor pues temía que algún día la dejase por esa condición suya. - Pero en que estoy pensando, el no me dejaría por algo tan banal como eso, deja de pensar en tonterías Mirajane -, con ese último impulso sabiendo que su chico no era así, levantó su ánimo y se dirigió a la ducha, aún tenía mucho que preparar para su velada.

Llegada la hora partió al encuentro con su novio, cosa que la sorprendió cuando en la mesa de su sala encontró la pequeña nota diciéndole donde se encontrarían, le pareció extraño pues creyó que saldrían juntos de casa y le sorprendió no verlo llegar en ningún momento pero el era impredecible por lo que superada la sorpresa inicial sonría y enfundada en el vestido que había comprado se dirigió al punto de encuentro ansiosa por verlo. Y valla que se llevó una sorpresa al verlo agua esperándola vestido de manera elegante y luciendo tan sexy a sus ojos y para sus celos también a los ojos de algunas de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí, sin embargo sonrió con orgullo y altanería al recordar que ella era la dueña de su corazón y nadie más. Al acercarse el la vio y pudo ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa al verla tan hermosa para seguidamente distinguir en sus ojos algo que ella conocía muy bien pues no era la primera vez que lo veía, sus ojos ensombrecidos por la lujuria, por un momento creyó que la tomaría justo en ese lugar y aunque la idea de exhibirse le parecía excitante prefirió ahorrarse los problemas posteriores por lo que con una sonrisa se acercó y le dio un casto y tierno beso, señal de que ese no era el momento ni el lugar por más que ella también lo desease. - Te vez hermosa Mira-chan, entonces... ¿lista? - y extendiéndose la mano para que la sujetará le preguntó a la albina la cual se emocionó ante el gesto y el cumplido y asintiendo tomo su mano para entrar al restaurante en el que cenarían.

La cena fue magnífica, hablaron de todo un poco y una vez acabaron salieron para dar un paseo por el parque de la ciudad y luego ir por un pequeño postre a la repostería más famosa de Magnolia. Durante todo el trayecto cada vez que a alguno de los dos se le antojaba se acercaba a su pareja y le pedía un beso que el otro no le negaba en ningún momento, algunos besos fueron tiernos y otros más demandantes, pero todos y cada uno de ellos sólo los hacía desearse más y que regresasen a casa pronto para apagar el incendio que rápidamente crecía en su interior, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Mira en un momento determinado realizó una dulce travesura al embarrar un poco de la crema de su pastel por los labios de su novio para posteriormente y aprovechando la sorpresa del chico con una sonrisa acercarse a el y lamer sus labios antes de fundirlos en un beso largo y profundo que el gustoso correspondió y una vez se separaron fue el chico quien se preparaba para invitarla cuando la vio embarrar la crema sobre sus labios antes de que el decidiera atacarlos con un habré voraz para placer de Mira al verlo tan emocionado de besarla. Habrían seguido así por más tiempo y cada vez más atrevidos pues mira planeaba embarrar más crema sobre su ya de por si delicioso y cremoso cuerpo pero recordó el lugar donde estaban y con el fin de no dar un espectáculo sólo apto para mayores con mucho pesar decidió contenerse para realizar dicha fantasía en otro momento, sin embargo para este momento ya ninguno de los dos podía resistir más y prueba de ello fue que su novio se acercó a ella en lo que la albina creyó sería otro caliente beso hasta que lo vio seguir hasta su oreja donde con voz ronca producto de la lujuria y en un lascivo susurro hablo con ella, - Mira me has tenido con la polla dura desde que te vi al inicio de nuestra cita enfundada en ese obsceno vestido y ya no resisto más, quiero correrme y si es dentro de ti sería mucho mejor -. Oirlo decir aquello seguido de la obscena y húmeda caricia que el chico le dio sobre el lóbulo de su oreja mino el poco autocontrol del que aún disponía y con un sonrojo muy fuerte espero a que su novio se retirarse de su oreja y una vez lo hizo con un pequeño asentimiento de acuerdo lo vio a los ojos con gran determinación, - yo también estoy ansiosa cariño, ya no resisto más, vamos a casa y ámame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo -

Escuchar eso fue todo lo que ambos necesitaban, ahora sabían lo que ambos deseaban y no pensaban postergarlo más, por lo que se levantaron, pagaron y se fueron. El camino a casa fue caótico, pues ya no eran capaces de controlarse y en cada esquina, callejón o zona despejada se besaban con desesperación y urgencia mientras sus manos tocaban toda la piel que tuviesen disponible del cuerpo de su pareja de tal modo que una vez que llegaron a su casa sus trajes estaban desarrollados, el cabello lo tenían alborotada, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarse y el deseo a flor de piel. - Mira, sube a la habitación primero, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti así que sube y espérame un momento -, saber que aún habían sorpresas para ella en esa noche la emocionó y como una bicha chiquita movida por la curiosidad acató la orden a la espera de que su novio subiese rápido y le mostrasen cual era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Una vez entró a la habitación no sabía que hacer, la perspectiva de lo que podría haber preparado para ella la tenía emocionada, aún así se preparó para lo que seguiría y rápidamente se deshizo de sus prendas quedando totalmente desnuda en ese cuarto oscuro iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna que la acariciar con sus rayos el delicado cuerpo de Mirajane le dio un aspecto angelical, irónico al pensar en la clase de magia que poseía, consideró dejarse el vestido puesto solo para dejar que su novio se lo retirará y sentir sus caricias al hacerlo, pero loco de lujuria y ahogado de deseo como se encontraba sabía que lo arrancaría de su cuerpo para no tardar en tenerla desnuda y no lo permitiría pues desde esta noche ese vestido sería su favorito al saber lo que era capaz de provocar en el hombre que amaba y no quería que se destruyese, una vez desnuda procedió a alistarlo todo incluyendo los juguetes y la lona que había comprado para la ocasión. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar por su novio y la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, por lo tanto se sentó tan desnuda como estaba al borde de la cama y ansiosa como estaba decidió aumentar su excitación tocándose suavemente a la espera de que todo comenzara.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse ansiosa ante la tardanza de su novio, pero se dijo a si misma que la espera valdría la pena y valla que la valió cuando frente a ella apareció su novio atravesando la puerta con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y al mismo tiempo obscena con una correa en su mano, - Mira-chan, aquí está tu regalo de mi para ti, creo que es hora de que tengamos un nuevo miembro en la familia, por eso es que conseguí una linda mascota para que nos haga compañía en nuestro nido de amor, vamos entra y ten cuidado con la puerta - lo vio halar de la correa, sin embargo habían dos cosas que le causaron curiosidad en ese momento, el primero el que hiciera un comentario sobre la puerta y el segundo que mientras la veía luego de hablar esbozo una traviesa sonrisa y puso su dedo frente a sus labios pidiéndole que no hablará algo que la descoloco, al menos hasta que vio entrar a la que sería su mascota y al hacerlo agradeció estar sentada pues dudaba que sus piernas le sostuvieran luego del orgasmo tan fuerte que tuvo al ver de quién se trataba. Agradecía haber comprado todo lo que compro pues ahora sabía que lo iba a usar todo y disfrutaría cada momento, pero en especial supo por que le pidió guardar silencio.

Después de todo frente a ella estaba con los ojos vendados por una cinta negra su rival en el gremio la orgullosa y pesada Erza Scarlet totalmente desnuda usando solo un collar alrededor de su cuello, la venda impedía que viese el lugar y el que le pudiese guardar silencio implicaba al menos por ahora que no quería que supiese que había alguien más en la habitación, aún así le causaba curiosidad como es que llegaron a esta situación, duda que rápidamente su novio entendió y quiso responderle hablando con la pelirroja. - Bueno Er-chan como lo pactamos el que perdiera el reto haría lo que el ganador quisiera por un mes, así que espero que seas una buena mascota para mi, ¿esta claro? - el tono burlón sólo aumentaba su excitación al entender como acabo en esa situación, en cierta forma le recordó a si misma cuando ganó su derecho si te Erza cuando ganó la apuesta de los grande juegos mágicos tiempo atrás, aún así sentía celos del hecho de que su novio tendría a Erza para el un mes y creyó que eso reduciría su tiempo juntos, algo que el pareció captar igual de rápido y se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente y luego en un susurro sólo audible para ella calmo sus inquietudes.

\- Feliz aniversario Mira, contrario a lo que te creas Erza es tu mascota más que mía, gane el derecho sobre ella para ti, sólo que ella aún no lo sabe, después de todo esa perra trato mal a mi Mira-chan y eso es algo que no pienso permitir, así que considerarlo tu venganza personal a Erza por todo un mes, ese es mi regalo para ti - al acabar con su pequeño discurso los ojos de Mira se llenaron de lágrimas, amaba a ese hombre pues incluso ahora seguía con sintiéndolo en todos sus caprichos, incluso en uno tan banal como era desquitarse de cada ocasión en la que Erza la humilló y pensaba sacarle provecho aunque no pudiera decirle a Erza quien la estaba doblegando.

Con un último beso a su novio se levantó y rápidamente busco entre los juguetes que tenía uno muy especial, un arnés con un gran consolador casi del mismo tamaño que el de su novio y se lo coloco, después de todo siempre tuvo la fantasía de saber que se sentía estar con una mujer y que mejor si esa mujer era su gran rival quien ahora se veía reducida a ser su mascota, en cuanto se colocó tras la pelirroja noto la gran humedad de la chica y entendió lo mucho que realmente le gustaba la situación a Erza, fue cuando recordó que siempre había sospechado que Erza era una pervertida de clóset con tendencias masoquistas debido a las novelas que más de una vez la descubrió leyendo y ahora veía que no se equivocó, por lo que sin perder tiempo le enfundo el juguete en su apretado agujero y la escucho gemir - si, amo, por favor destroza a esta perra en celo - escucharla hablar así sólo hizo hervir más su sangre y olvidándose de todo decidió jugar con ella tanto como quisiera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó pero había disfrutado de casa maldito segundo, después de todo su novio se aseguró de mantener la ilusión de que era el quien la tomaba al hablar con ella mientras su novia no dejaba de mover las caderas, claro que se cuidó de no dejar expuesta alguna parte que le permitiera saber a Titania que quien estaba penetrándola era una mujer pero la sola idea de revelarse lo le era más que suficiente para aumentar la intensidad.

Finalmente vio como su novio quien todo este tiempo se había mantenido al margen exhibiendo una poderosa erección mientras veía a su novia educar a la pelirroja se levantaba y se acercaba a ella para primero darle un profundo y húmedo beso y luego dura polla para que la chupara, algo que hizo encantada aunque eso le valió reducir sus empujes sobre la pelirroja quien gimió en protesta, así que el chico salio de la boca de la albina sólo para colocarse detrás de ella y hablarle al oído una última vez, - ya no aguanto más Mira-chan, ver cómo doblegar a Erza me tiene demasiado excitado, así que si no te importa yo reclamar mi regalo de aniversario también - y una vez término de hablar le enfundo la polla haya lo más profundo causándole un fuerte orgasmo mié tras hundía el juguete en Erza quien también se corría fuertemente en este momento.

Siguieron así un tiempo más hasta que su chico le reveló a Erza la verdad y de que manera, se salió de su novia sólo para colocarse frente a la vendada pelirroja a la que le hizo tragar su miembro lleno de los jugos de su novia, la sola idea excitaba a Mira quien sólo podía pensar en que la orgullosa reina de las hadas en este momento estaba saborea do sus jugos de la polla de su novio, pero ahora que Erza sentía tan extraña la situación finalmente retiraron la venda y por fin se dió cuenta de la verdad, ver el horror de la verdad en los ojos de su rival no tuvo precio y finalmente decidió hablar todo lo que callo en este tiempo que la había follado, y disfruto de cada segundo, en especial al ver como poco a poco la gran Titania caía presa del frenesí sexual en el que ahora se encontraba. - Eres una perra masoquista Erza, pero no te preocupes, te tengo todo un mes para educarte y enseñarte cual es tu lugar - la voz cargada de malicia de Mira sólo demostraba lo mucho que la excitaba la situación y una vez más se dio cuenta lo mucho que amaba a su novio y que había hecho lo correcto al aceptar salir con el ese día.

Para el final de la noche Erza estaba en el suelo completamente descompuesta y bañada en los jugos tanto del hombre como de la albina quien en determinado momento decidió bañarla en sus jugos de amor sólo para humillarla y recordarle su actual situación e instó a su novio a imitarla. Ahora en la cama se encontraban la pareja desnudos abrazados cubiertos sólo por una manta y no pasaban de besarse, había sido sin dudas el mejor aniversario para mira, pues jamás se sintió tan amada, de seguir así, si su novio seguía consintiendola tanto y mimándola a cada instante la convertiría en una malcriada y la sola idea le encantaba, estaba por caer rendida cuando lo escucho decir algo que la sorprendió, - Ne Mira, tengamos un hijo - esa petición la sorprendió y la entristeció a partes iguales por lo que representaba, pero aún así decidió hablar aunque escondió su rostro previamente en el pecho del chico, - sabes que yo no puedo... es decir... - se le atoraban las palabras pero antes de que rompiese a llorar sintió las manos del chico sobre su cabeza acariciándola con amor y mimo, - aún así podemos adoptar... Entonces, ¿qué me dices Mira? - esas solas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerla llorar pero ya no de tristeza sino de alegría. Saber que el no la dejaría y por el contrario buscaría la forma de cumplir su sueño, le llenaba el corazón. Tal vez no era la familia que esperaba, pero sería su familia y eso era suficiente para ella.

Levantó el rostro con una sonrisa y lo miro para finalmente responder, - cariño, me encantaría, te prometo que yo, yo... -

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la luz del sol golpearla en el rostro, despertó molesta pues interrumpieron su maravilloso sueño, un sueño que expresaba su deseo más profundo, un novio que la amara y con sintiera sus caprichos, una familia propia y como un pequeño plus una pequeña venganza contra su amiga y rival Erza. Sin embargo si lo pensaba bien en ningún momento pudo identificar al hombre y no parecía que en su sueño tuviese la intención de hacerlo, sólo recordaba los expresivos ojos, la radiante sonrisa y por extraño que pareciese el calor que emanaban de los brazos de aquel hombre.

Como fuese era un nuevo día y pese a la fuerte resaca que la acompañaba debía apresurarse para ir al gremio y atender la barra como cada día, así que dejando de lado su sueño por ahora se levantó para prepararse, sin embargo un escozor en su zona íntima le alertó de que al menos una parte de ella requería especial atención, - Ara ara, creo que ese sueño hizo mas estragos de los que creía. Mmm, tal vez tenga tiempo para un rapidito en la ducha - y con la idea de saciar su intimidad mientras se aseaba tomo rumbo al baño para prepararse para un nuevo día.

* * *

\- ¡Tsu-kun, espérame! - una niña de cabello platinado y ojos azules corría tras un chico de cabello rosa, ambos de la misma edad, mejores amigos y compañeros de travesuras que se conocieron en el mismo lugar que llamarían hogar, Fairy Tail, el gremio más caótico de todo Fiore.

Llevaban ya un tiempo de conocerse y siempre solían hacer las cosas juntos, fue así como cuidaron del huevo del cual saldría su preciado hijo como les gustaba llamarlo y con el cual a los ojos de la niña en su inocencia los hacía una familia completa donde ella era la mamá y su amigo el papa, pese a lo despistado que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

\- Eres muy lenta Lissana, te voy a dejar atrás otra vez - la chica siempre le molestaba la forma en que la retaba aunque sabía que era su forma de hacer que se fortalecerá al exigirle más allá de sus actuales límites, aún así era desesperante verlo tan relajado mientras a ella le costaba tanto pasar por todos los obstáculos que ponía el bosque en su camino de alcanzar a su primer amor, aún así no dejaría que se burlaba de ella otra vez, ella sería su esposa algún día y si para dejarlo claro debía ser tan fuerte como el, entonces entregaría hasta desfallecer y haría lo mismo que el. El problema fue que tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su amigo había parado y le gritaba que se detuviera hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ambos cayeron por una pendiente de tierra destapada.

Para cuando todo acabo ambos estaban totalmente embarrado pero los que preocupaba al pelirrosa era el hecho de que su amiga no había dejado de llorar y se sentía culpable por forzarla a seguirlo en una más de sus locuras infantiles, eso nunca acababa bien y el lo sabía pues al final siempre encontraba peligros y si algo temía era que Lissana se lastimada, después de todo eso implicaba tener que enfrentar al demonio sádico que tenía por hermana y la última vez eso le significó una semana de reposo luego de la paliza que se llevó por un simple moretón en el brazo de la menor de los Strauss.

\- V-vamos Liss, no es para tanto, estamos bien después de todo, la caída no fue fuerte así que no llores por favor - no lo noto pero su tono era una suplica que combinaba la preocupación por su amiga y el miedo a su hermana, sin embargo ella pareció calmarse antes de dirigirle una mirada cargada de culpa, - ¿entonces no estás molesto por que por mi culpa caímos por el barranco? - su voz se quebraba por el llanto pero vio a su amigo darle una sonrisa cariñosa antes de negar, después de todo no era realmente culpa de nadie, sólo eran niños y debían aprender a las malas algunas cosas.

Ya más calmada lo abrazo como buscando refugio y a la vez seguridad de que no se iría y la dejaría allí como castigo por hacerlos caer, algo irracional pero en su inocente y asustada mente era una posibilidad y Natsu era ju to a sus hermanos lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, pese al cariño de las personas en el gremio, claro esta que en el caso del pelirrosa lo consideraba familia al recordar su promesa de que se pasarían y por tanto aún ahora ya lo veía como su marido, cosa que en más de una ocasión la había hecho sonrojar. - Entonces, ¿te puedo pedir un favor Tsu-kun? Jamás me abandones ni te apartes de mí lado, cumple tu promesa de ese día ¿si? - estaba avergonzada pues en su mente lo que pidió era lo más osado que había hecho en su corta vida, sin embargo era verdaderamente un deseo de su corazón y quería que se cumpliera a toda costa.

Le alegro que al ver a su compañero, amigo y amado, lo vio darle una sonrisa sincera antes de asentir y luego darle una mirada decidida y fiera, - te lo prometo Liss, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, siempre estaré ahí para ti sin importar que, cuenta conmigo siempre -, escucharle decir eso fue una alegría para su corazón y teniendo la certeza de que jamás rompería esa promesa se permitió abrazarlo antes de caer rendida luego de las emociones vividas.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación que reconoció como suya rápidamente y si río al haber recordado esa parte de su vida cuando Natsu y ella eran súper unidos y todo lo hacían juntos, una época en la que era tan lindo y tierno con ella, tristemente tuvo que pasar por la separación no sólo con el sino también con sus hermanos el día en que acabo viajando hacia Edolas y los años que vivió allí fingiendo que era su mundo, realmente fue una sorpresa cuando do su Natsu apareció allí, pero fue una señal para saber que era hora de volver y desde entonces su vida volvió a hacer la misma antes del viaje, aunque tampoco es que fuese la más feliz pues recordaba todo por lo que pasó desde la isla de Tenroujima, hasta la guerra con Álvarez, debió madurar mucho para afrontar todos los cambios por los que pasaron, pero había válido la pena, en especial cuando vio una pequeña sombra aparecer por la puerta de su habitación y correr a sus brazos.

\- Oka-san, adivina que, papá ya regresó y viene hacia acá en este momento - ver a su hijo tan feliz la hacia sonreír y le recordaba todo lo que paso luego de la guerra y como finalmente encontró esa felicidad que creyó pérdida hace mucho tiempo. Se había casado con un hombre la amaba y al que ama y que le había dado toda la felicidad del mundo en forma de sus hijos y ahora que lo veía no encontraba a su hija menor lo cual le preocupo pues si bien su hijo se parecía a ella de niña, su hija se parecía a su esposo en ese entonces y eso era algo que le preocupaba en ocasiones, - cariño, ¿do de esta tu hermana? - Su mirada le denotaba preocupación a su hijo pues no quería que le pasara algo a su pequeña, con el tiempo descubrió que era en exceso sobre protectora con sus hijos y eso le preocupo en un principio hasta que su esposo le recordó que dado todo lo que había pasado era natural que se preocupara por sus retoños, lo último que querían ambos padres era que sus hijos tuviesen que sufrir, eso le daba sosiego a su corazón al saber que su compañero de vida le apoyaba.

\- Mo, esa tonta salió corriendo hacia el gremio, dijo que quería ser la primera en darle la bienvenida a casa a tou-chan - algo que le hizo sonreír a su madre al darse cuenta de que su hijo ha ia tenido la misma idea pero su hermana se le había adelantado para su mala suerte, por lo que para levantarle el ánimo puso su mano en su cabeza y revolvió su cabello, algo que funcionó al hacerlo sonreír. Sus hijos eran su adoración junto a su esposo y en especial su hijo que le recordaba a su primer amor de niña cuando el era a sus ojos alguien tan lindo y adorable. - Ne hijo mío, ¿que te parece si vas por tu padre también?, estoy segura que le encantará ver a su hijo mayor dándole la bienvenida a casa - dijo para ver cómo su hijo se emocionaba y se preparaba para irse a ver a su padre, sin embargo cuando se preparaba para salir paro en la entrada de la habitación y se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre con preocupación, - pero tú estarás bien Oka-san, no quiero dejarte sola si no te sientes bien, le prometí a tou-chan cuidarte mientras el no estaba - oírlo decir eso calentó su corazón pues sentía el amor de su hijo y su esposo tras las palabras de su primogénito, por lo que sonriendo asintió antes de ver a su hijo sonreír de vuelta y retirarse para ir a recibir a su padre.

Sonrió y acarició su vientre que se encontraba abultado producto de su embarazo que entraba a su último trimestre, su esposo y ella siempre quisieron una familia numerosa y si bien tenía a sus hermanos y a su hijo adoptivo Happy, quería tener un hijo que sintiera como carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre y ahora muchos años después esperaba al tercero de sus hijos. Recordó como todo empezó en su matrimonio y como en poco tiempo decidieron que querían tener un hijo y lo que conllevó tal decisión. Eso último si la sonrojo pues recordaba todas las noches y por que no también mañanas en las que su marido y ella se entregaban a la pasión mientras disfrutaban de sus cuerpos y al mismo tiempo probaban su suerte para concebir.

Creyó en más de una ocasión que no podrían tener hijos pues por más que trataban parecía que la tan ansiada noticia no llegaba, aún así nunca se rindieron y finalmente sus esfuerzos dieron resultado cuando una mañana corrió al baño con náuseas y más tarde ese día finalmente recibieron la noticia que tanto ansiaban, al recordar ese día irónicamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar también el día de la concepción de su primer hijo, pues habían hecho cuentas y ella sabía perfectamente que día fue ese, en cierta forma lo sintió aunque no lo entendió en ese momento pero lo que le hacía sonrojarse es que ese día en particular se dejaron llevar por la pasión y más que hacer el tuvieron sexo como animales en celo y aunque trataba de evitar esas imágenes no logro evitar sumirse en los recuerdos de esa noche de pasión que dio como resultado la venida de su primer hijo.

Llevaban ya un año de casados y más de medio año desde que habían decidido que querían tener un hijo sin tener el resultado deseado por ambos, sin embargo eso no había formado problemas en la relación, por el contrario los había unido más al enfrentar juntos el problema y a no darse por vencidos justo como lo dictaminaba el espíritu del gremio más revoltoso del continente.

Otra cosa que habían descubierto en ese año es que el sexo les encantaba y si bien Lissana podía verse tierna e inocente en público la verdad era que en la cama era una hembra salvaje hambrienta de sexo y a su esposo eso le fascinaba pues el no podía contar las horas para volver a la casa que compraron cuando se casaron para hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer. No podían pasar mucho tiempo sin sentirse el uno al otro por lo que las misiones se volvían un martirio para ambos al tener que alejarse tanto tiempo pero se recompensaba con el gran reencuentro que le seguía y está vez era especial. Después de todo nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo, más de tres meses desde que su pareja había salido de misión y ciertamente para la albina menor de la familia Strauss eso había significado un suplicio mayor al que imagino, por lo que saber que hoy había vuelto revolucionó sus hormonas, su magia animal empezó a hacer mella en ella haciendo que por momentos pasar de ser una mujer a un animal en celo, cosa que empeoró en cuanto su marido llegó a casa.

No hubo mayores contratiempos pues una vez que se vieron a los ojos todas las palabras fueron olvidadas y en sus ojos sólo se reflejaba la necesidad que sentían por el otro, el también solía transformarse en una bestia sedienta de placer y era culpa de ella pues su magia animal la ayudaba a producir una feromona especial cuando estaba en abstinencia que sólo el podía percibir y que era como un afrodisíaco, el más poderoso de ellos, la más dulce de las drogas y una vez que entraba en su sistema le hacía olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera reclamar a su mujer y está vez en particular en cuanto entró percibió con mayor intensidad el aroma a feminidad de su esposa y con todas necesidad se abalanzó sobre ella. Decir que fueron delicados sería mentiras a si mismos pues en cuanto to se alcanzaron sus labios se devoraron con anhelo como si fueran la única fuente de agua en un desierto y pronto la ropa pasó a hacerles estorbo por lo que sin reparo empezaron a deshacerse de ella, en el caso de Lissana se notaba su desesperación por retirar la ropa de su esposo, mientras que para el lo único que le molestaba era que ella se moviese tanto pues le complicaba arrancarle la ropa, si, era algo que le encantaba hacer pese a las protestas de su mujer, arrancarle la ropa como un animal desesperado para poder contemplar su desnuda gloria y aspirar su sutil y embriagantes aroma femenino, pero esta vez una vez la tuvo desnuda y ella a el lo único que podían apreciar era la prominente erección de el y la abundante humedad de ella eso aunado a que sus sentidos del olfato se embriagaban con el aroma a sexo que ya empezaba a contaminar el salón en el que se encontraban y sin más preámbulo se abalanzaron a aquello que deseaban.

Sin previo aviso y sin consideración de algún tipo el la tomo de las caderas mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y de un envión la colocó con su cintura por encima de su erecta polla mientras ella enredaba sus piernas a su alrededor antes de sentirlo entrar en ella con violencia y desesperación por sentirla, en ese momento los ojos de la albina se tornaron oscuros cegada por la lujuria que la embargaba al sentir a su esposo en lo profundo de ella y sus pupilas adquirieron la forma de corazones muestra de lo mucho que amaba la situación, pronto el silencio que los inundó mientras se sentían luego de tres meses desapareció para dar paso a fuertes gemidos gritos y alaridos de parte de la pequeña Lissana en cuanto sintió a su esposo moverse dentro de ella con desesperación, cada vez lo quería más adentro y el la complacida hundiéndose cada vez más en ella, tiraban lo que encontraban en el camino hacia el sofá donde pensaban continuar hasta desahogarse por primera vez en tres meses y dar rienda suelta a lo que sabían sería una verdadera maratón sexual donde sólo se de tendrían cuando ambos se desmayaran.

Lo hicieron como si no hubiese un mañana y para cuando acabaron, no se sentían ni un poco satisfechos, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados que ocurriera cuando se separaban largos períodos de tiempo. - Liss-chan, te extrañe tanto, no tienes idea del martirio que fue estar separado de ti por tres meses, no poder tenerte, follarte ni darte toda mi leche, ahora no te dejar ir de mi lado hasta estar seco -, escucharlo decir aquello elevaba su orgullo como mujer pues se sabía deseada por su pareja al punto de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Claro que ella no es que estuviese en mejores condiciones, esos tres meses su coño le gritaba en busca de alivio, un alivio que sólo tenía dos formas de calmar y ella lo sabía, la primera con la polla de su esposo, la única que podía satisfacerla o la segunda encerrarse en su habitación y masturbarse hasta que su coño se calmara al menos un poco lo que generalmente podía tardar horas y por lo cual más de una vez en esos tres meses jamás apareció por el gremio.

\- También te extrañe, no es justo que te vallas de misión por ahí sin tu esposa, a saber si alguna zorra no se te acercó exhibiéndose para que lo hicieras con ella, no quiero compartir tu polla, es sólo mía -, el tono celoso que aplicó al final de la frase sólo lo excitaba, ella sabía que le encantaba saber que tenía ese poder sobre ella de que lo quisiese monopolizar y es por ello que solía molestarla con eso para seducirla lo suficiente para aumentar el nivel en sus encuentros y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer en ese momento. - Sabes Lissana, quizás para mi próxima misión larga deba considerar pararme por una casa de putas y liberar el estrés acumulado, de esa manera podré concentrarme mejor en la misión, ¿no te parece? - luego de decir eso, sintió como las paredes a su alrededor apretaban con más fuerza y eso le hizo sonreír, más al ver la mirada molesta y celosa de su esposa, amaba eso de ella, la sola idea de que el se fuera con otra mujer le disgustaba y por ello se aseguraba de satisfacerlo todo lo necesario como para que jamás se le ocurriera engañarla, claro que el nunca lo haría y ella lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a dejar que se burlaba de ella así.

\- Dudo mucho que una perra cualquiera pueda darte todo el placer que yo te doy CA-RI-ÑO, tal vez deba recordártelo - y con una sonrisa mordaz cambio los papeles para ahora quedar encima de él, podía verlo en sus ojos, la lujuria que le causaba su cuerpo y el que fijará su mirada en sus llenos pechos sólo la humedecida más, siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que lo hicieron por lo que animada por esa mirada decidió empezar a moverse, primero lento y en poco tiempo ella misma trataba de empalarse en el miembro de su esposo con desesperación, para el ver agitarse esos pechos de arriba a abajo fue la gota que derramó el vaso y ya no pudo controlarse, perdió el sentido y se transformó en un animal salvaje sediento de ella, del placer que le daba, ya no pensaba en nada sólo en querer hacer suya a su mujer y antes de siquiera considerar otra cosa se clavó en lo profundo de su matriz liberando su esencia, volviendo la a marcar como suya y sólo suya.

\- A-aun no es suficiente, Liss aún no estoy satisfecho - oírlo con esa voz ronca y cargada de deseo sólo la emocionó y esta vez decidió ceder por completo a su magia para al igual que el transformarse por completo en un animal en celo cuyo único objetivo era copular con su pareja, tan desnudos como estaban y sin que el saliera de ella, la cargo con sus fuertes brazos y rápidamente se dirigieron a su habitación, esa habitación donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor y que por alguna razón ninguno de los dos permitían que el aroma a sexo se desvaneciera de la misma, si de algo estaba segura ella es que esa noche no sería suficiente para calmar el ardor de sus cuerpos, pero bien que lo iban a intentar.

Recordar tal cosa siempre la sonrojada, en especial por que para cuando acabaron ella tenía su vientre ligeramente hinchado por el exceso de semen en su interior haciéndola parecer que estaba en embarazo, curiosamente y aunque creyó haber enloquecido debido a todo lo que estuvieron haciendo esa noche, ella pudo sentir el momento en que su matriz liberaba el óvulo que iría al encuentro de su esposo para ser fecundado e incluso sintió el momento de la fecundación, pero claro esta ese día estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para siquiera considerarlo como algo más que un producto de su imaginación.

Saber que estaba en embarazo tiempo después fue una gran alegría y al mismo tiempo una verdadera sorpresa cuando do descubrió el como se ponía de ansioso ahora su esposo por llevarla a la cama, está de más decir que en cuanto sus pechos empezaron a crecer las cosas escalafón mucho más pues no había momento del día en que el no los quisiese chupar, el sexo se hizo incluso más intenso y empezaron a explorar otras alternativas mientras ella pasaba el periodo más riesgoso pero jamás dejaron de hacerlo, le avergonzaba lo pervertida que podía llegar a ser en esos momentos y más porque su esposo parecía aprovecharlo cada que podía. Fue una bendición cuando su hijo nació pues en cierta forma calmo las aguas entre ambos al ahora querer dedicar una parte de si mismos a su hijo recién nacido y el instinto protector que vino con eso, aún así su deseo por el otro jamás decayó y fue eso lo que derivó en la llegada de su hija luego de una noche de copas en una misión que decidieron tomar juntos a un año de haber nacido su primer hijo y que celebraron que no hubieron mayores daños, no recordaba mucho de ese día sólo pequeños fragmentos de la noche alocada que tuvieron y para vergüenza personal los diálogos que salieron de su boca cuando decidió usar su Animal Soul para transformarse en una gatita lasciva.

Frases como - Amoooo, su gatita quiere que la alimente con su leche, nya - o incluso algunas como - Amoo, está sucia gatita quiere que la folle y llene con su crema de bebés, nya - estaba realmente avergonzada cada vez que recordaba lo que dijo esa noche, pero la atesoraría como la noche en que concibieron a su segundo hijo, su pequeña niña. El proceso no fue diferente a la primera vez en ellos, sin embargo ahora trataban de controlarse pues tenían a un pequeño en casa y no lo querían asustar con sus gritos. Ahora ocho años después venía en camino su tercer hijo y ambos estaban ansiosos y felices.

\- Oka-san, tou-chan ya está aquí - sintió correr a su hijo a la habitación muy feliz, cuanto tiempo estuvo ensimismada recordando el pasado que había tenido con su amado, no lo sabía pero ahora sólo estaba feliz de que llegara y su cuerpo lo demostraba conforme empezaba a humedecerse y sus pezones a endurecerse, después de todo, esa parte de su vida con su esposo no había cambiado en lo más minino con los años. Se quedó sentada a la espera de que entrara en la habitación donde ahora estaba con pequeño y al verlo entrar con su hija sobre sus hombros con su cabeza abrazada por sus manitas el sentimiento cálido de ver a su familia se mezcló con su necesidad de mujer de volver a los brazos de su esposo, por lo que sólo si río al verlo.

\- Ya he vuelto Liss, ¿dime cómo está la mujer más hermosa del reino? -

Sonrojada por sus palabras y la cálida sonrisa que le daba le respondió - Estoy mejor ahora que has vuelto. Bienvenido a casa, Tsu-kun -

Despertó exaltada en ese momento, abochornada de lo que había soñado pero al mismo tiempo feliz pues era lo que más deseaba, una familia con su amado pelirrosa, aunque le sorprendió día lo desvergonzado que era su subconsciente al incluso imaginar lo que harían en la cama una vez estuviesen casados, aunque tampoco es que fuera a negar que le encantaría probarlo si era con el.

Dándose cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos prefirió levantarse de la cama e ir a prepararse para un nuevo día en el gremio, sólo esperaba que al ver a Natsu pudiese soportar sin sonrojarse o desmayarse luego de su por demás interesante fantasía onírica.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo que se alargó más de lo planeado pero bueno, en cierta forma es mejor así después de todo en este capítulo sólo serían dos chicas más por revelar sus sueños antes de continuar con la historia, ya para el próximo.o capítulo veremos que fue lo que pasó cob la extraña luz en el bosque.

Nos vemos.


	4. ¿Y ese niño quien es?

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Y ese niño quien es?**

Iniciaba el nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia y en un claro en el bosque de la ciudad un mago despertaba luego de que en la noche anterior cayera profundamente dormido por el exceso de entrenamiento al que había sometido a su cuerpo. El joven mago llevaba el símbolo de su gremio en color rojo sobre su hombro derecho, un logo fácil de reconocer pues pertenecía al gremio más fuerte y revoltoso de todo Fiore, el gremio de Fairy Tail. Se levantó revolviendo su cabello rosa de por si alborotado mientras reconocía su entorno, si, en ese bosque no se encontraba nadie menos que el Dragón Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel quien se sorprendió a si mismo de encontrarse en ese bosque. "No puedo creer que enserió me quedara dormido en el bosque. Creo que exagere con el entrenamiento", con ese pensamiento mientras sonreía por lo ocurrido se levantó aún un poco aturdido y lo demostraba al tambalearse un poco una vez estuvo en pie, de verdad se había pasado con ese entrenamiento.

Pero como podía culpar alguien esa actitud si con los peligros de la pasada guerra contra Álvarez se percató de que ahí afuera aun habían muchos peligros esperando para hacerle daño a su familia y eso era algo que no tenía planeado permitir, debía entrenar y muy duro si quería lograr su objetivo, lograr dominar a la perfección su poder como Etherias, después de todo si bien era un poder abrumador en su entrenamiento descubrió que era muy difícil mantener el control y la cordura dejándose llevar rápidamente por el fuego y la ira transformándolo fácilmente en una bestia sedienta de sangre y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, no si lo que quería era proteger a sus seres queridos en lugar de matarlos.

Le debía mucho a Lucy, era plenamente consciente de ello, después de todo fue gracias a ella que permaneció con vida después de la muerte de su hermano cuando se fue con Mavis al final de sus inmortales existencias y con ello llevándose a todas sus creaciones con el. De no ser por su rubia amiga el también habría desaparecido pero ella había modificado el libro con su esencia y lo había liberado del mismo permitiéndole vivir incluso luego de que su libro fuese destruido, junto al pequeño plus de conservar sus poderes como Etherias, aunque no confías en ellos en el pasado pues temía perder el control como lo hizo la primera vez que fueron liberados. De verdad que le debía mucho a su rubia amiga y no dejaría que nadie la lastimada, aunque eso no evitaba que el la molestase de vez en cuando, en especial ahora que parecía que sus pechos habían crecido aún más, podían llamarlo pervertido si querían, pero luego de tanto tiempo de conocerla, de verla desnuda, de tocar sus pechos y estrujarlos a voluntad era perfectamente capaz de notar esos detalles en su cuerpo, del mismo modo que su trasero, tenía suerte de que no lo hubiese sorprendido mirándolo fijamente en más de una ocasión en el pasado.

En realidad el pelirrosa había madurado un poco este año, en especial en el ámbito del amor, no es que tuviese a alguien que le gustase o al menos no creía tenerlo, pero era consciente de que con todo lo vivido la idea de una familia, una propia con una mujer a su lado, tal vez incluso hijos no le desagradaba y no era el único, algunos de sus amigos empezaban a considerar buscar pareja y otros tantos ya la tenían y el quería eso también, pero primero se había prometido a si mismo hacerse más fuerte para estar en capacidad de proteger esa familia que ansiaba. "Me pregunto como fue que llegue a esta resolución", en más de una ocasión se lo había preguntado, después de todo en el pasado era muy denso y si bien la guerra le había hecho madurar nunca supo realmente que fue lo que lo motivo a tener ese anhelo tan particular, pero ese era el menos de sus problemas pues ahora el único problema al que se quería enfrentar era dominar su poder como demonio y por fin luego de meses de arduo entrenamiento, finalmente estaba dando frutos, aunque el costo era un desgaste enorme a su cuerpo, un desgaste que esperaba el que con el tiempo y la costumbre iría desapareciendo hasta no ser más que una leve fatiga e incluso ni siquiera eso.

El otro problema radicaba en su condición, ser un dragón no era precisamente favorable ahora que había nacido en el la necesidad de tener pareja, pues como dragón su instinto lo gobernaba en ese ámbito al no tener realmente una idea de como buscar su pareja de otro modo. Eso significaba que su instinto era quien seleccionados y era ahí donde las cosas se habían complicado desde hace un tiempo, pues al ser un dragón quería una hembra fuerte capaz de proteger a sus crías, de grandes pechos como para alimentar a sus hijos y por que no a el mismo y anchas caderas prueba irrefutable de su fertilidad, el que ese cuerpo se estilizada y equilibrada sus proporciones con un gran y carnoso trasero era sólo un plus para el por el cual no se quejaría. Como dijo esa condición de su ser le traía problemas pues en el gremio ciertamente habían mujeres que cumplían esos campos, que fuera más de una hacia difícil la elección y que compartiera un vínculo con más de una no lo hacía más sencillo, en especial si a eso le sumabas el descontrol en sus recién descubiertas hormonas que se veían alborotadas al percibir el sutil olor a feminidad de esas chicas, en especial en momentos en los que parecía que su instinto le decía que era el momento ideal para procrear o momentos en los que su único deseo era tomarlas como suyas luego de que inconscientemente exhibieran sus traseros ante el o sus pechos rebotasen casualmente cuando se movían con más fuerza lo que en Fairy Tail no era algo poco común y luego estaba el colmo con chicas como Cana que literalmente llevaba los pechos al aire sólo cubiertos por la parte superior de un bikini que en ocasiones se le hacía demasiado sugerente por lo apretado que se notaba contra sus pechos.

Jamás se lo diría a nadie pero en una ocasión de las muchas en las que entró al cuarto de Lucy sin permiso, como muchas otras veces se encontró con que la rubia estaba bañándose y por tanto decidió esperarla sentándose en su cama a riesgo de que al salir lo golpeara, sin embargo en esta ocasión parecía que la rubia estaba presurosa de desnudarse para entrar al baño que lo había hecho en su habitación dejando toda su ropa desperdigada por el suelo de la misma y fue cuando las vio, unas lascivas bragas muy al estilo de Lucy de color negro con encaje, no era la primera vez que veía la ropa interior de Lucy pero esta vez era diferente, ahora sus instintos de macho estaban despiertos y al ver esas bragas, miles de imágenes del trasero de Lucy se filtraron en su mente haciendo que su sangre empezase a hervir, siendo el tope de la revolución de sus instintos el momento en que el dulce aroma de esas bragas llegó a su sensible nariz, en cuanto percibió ese aroma estuvo a punto de perder el control, no sabía en ese momento porque pero esa esencia tan femenina lo estaba enloqueciendo, no sabía en ese momento que ese aroma provenía del coñito de la rubia quien ese día se había humedecido debido al constante toqueteo del pelirrosa a sus pechos y por suerte para la rubia, el jamas se enteró de que detrás de la puerta del baño se encontraba la rubia aplacando su propio fuego interno masturbándose mientras se imaginaba a si misma en mil y un diferentes situaciones eróticas con el mago de fuego, como fuese ese día Natsu no pudo evitar actuar como un completo pervertido y sin ser consiente totalmente de lo que hacía tomo las bragas de Lucy y luego de un rápido olfateo de las mismas que sólo sirvió para aumentar la lujuria que empezaba a invadirlo en ese momento guardo las bragas de Lucy en su pantalón para usarlas más adelante, aunque aún no sabía para qué pero sabía que quería seguir oliendo esa dulce fragancia que desprendía. Fue una suerte para el mago pelirrosa que la rubia tardó un buen rato en la ducha, tiempo que el aprovechó para calmarse y actuar normal, pues si la rubia hubiese salido en ese momento con sus hormonas tan descontroladas, lo más seguro hubiese sido que la tomará y la hiciese su mujer.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus cavilaciones sobre todo lo que estaba pasándole este año que cuando salió debido a un golpe en sus dedos del pie derecho que impactaron con una roca fue que se dio cuenta de un detalle importante. "Oh, esto si que es perfecto, otra vez destrocé mi ropa mientras entrenaba", pensó el mago de fuego al percatarse que no traía ropa otra vez aunque no se percatarse de nada más en ese momento debido a sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que en sus excesos al entrenar acabase con su ropa hecha trizas, aunque jamás al grado de quedar totalmente desnudo, lo único que tenía cerca en ese momento era su característica bufanda regalo de Igneel. Si sólo hubiese prestado más atención al entorno habría notado que si bien su ropa estaba en mal estado, si estaba ahí, tirada unos cuantos metros mas allá de donde ahora se encontraba Natsu. "Como sea lo mejor sería que regrese a casa antes de que alguien venga y me encuentre así", no es que le importa se mucho que lo vieran, pero pensó que era mejor evitarse problemas o que lo tacharan de exhibicionista como cierto mago de hielo con tendencias nudistas.

Decidiendo ir a casa rápidamente y evitarse así problemas, tomo su bufanda con la cual se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y continuo su camino a su hogar. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos previo al golpe con la roca y es que en este año muchas cosas que antes eran normales para el se habían transformado en un verdadero suplicio para mantener a raya sus cada vez más descontrolados instintos. Un ejemplo de ello estaba en el hecho de que en el pasado Natsu en más de una ocasión incluso ahora que ya eran mayores solía bañarse con su querida amiga pelirroja, un momento muy íntimo que en el pasado no parecía significar nada más que un baño para el pero que actualmente era un martirio pues ver la sedosa piel desnuda de la chica en más de una ocasión le había generado un calor interno al que no estaba acostumbrado y por el cual había decidido que cada vez que se bañasen juntos aprovecharía para acariciar sutilmente esa piel haciendo viajar sus manos más al sur de lo que debería tener permitido lo que sólo aumentaba su calor y la dureza de su miembro que llegaba al punto de derramar líquido como si estuviera babeando por la mujer frente a él. Erza jamás lo supo pero en una o dos ocasiones en las que Natsu se cegaba por la lujuria que le producía su cuerpo tomo su polla erecta y le restregaba la punta por toda su espalda impregnandola de ese liquido cosa que era un placer para Natsu por dos motivos el primero la deliciosa sensación que le generaba ese contacto sobre su miembro y la segunda sentía de alguna manera que marcaba a la pelirroja como suya. En definitiva sus baños con la pelirroja habían escalado más de lo que creía y más porque ahora incluso buscaba motivos para bañarse con ella, sólo los dos y nadie más o al menos no otro hombre, ni siquiera Gray quien en el pasado solía bañarse con ella también, pero ahora la sola idea de que el mago de hielo viese ese cuerpo desnudo lo enfurecía. Después de todo su instinto reclamaba a esa mujer como suya y a un dragón no le gusta compartir.

Era increíble como sus hormonas se descontrolaban y sus instintos le instalan a reclamar a más de una chica en el gremio, no sólo a Lucy y Erza, habían ocasiones en las que igualmente sus instintos se habían descontrolado con cierta albina del Satán Soul, en esas ocasiones en las que solía ayudarla en la bodega a cargar los suministros, en más de una ocasión se había visto con el enorme trasero de Mirajane frente a su rostro cuando se subía a unas pequeñas escaleras para tomar de la parte superior lo que necesitaba y era en esos momentos cuando podía apreciar la redondes de los glúteos de la albina mayor, no ayudaba en que al inclinarse para poder acceder a las cosas más al donde del estante su trasero sólo resaltase más y eso lo enloquecía. Aún recordaba cuando la chica al salir tropezó y acabo resbalando de la escalera, el trato de evitar el que se hiciera daño y de alguna manera ambos acabaron en el suelo con el chico siendo aplastado por el carnoso trasero de la chica que al darse cuenta rápidamente se levantó ofreciendo una disculpa, aunque en ese momento Natsu no estaba precisamente poniendo atención debido a que aún podía sentir la suavidad de la chica y el embriagante aroma que desprendía, lo que le causó como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre una furiosa ereccion que demandaba ser atendida y debía ser la chica junto a él quien debía de hacerlo.

Con la albina menor no había sido diferente, en especial cuando se transformaba en su Animal Soul donde con el paso del tiempo había adquirido unas formas más curvilíneo, en especial con sus formas más depredadoras lo que hacía que en sus prácticas con ella dejase de pensar en cómo pelear con ella en la arena y más buscar un combate en la cama, no ayudaba que formas en la que antes su apariencia fuese más parecida a la del animal en cuestión como su forma de conejo que ahora había dado a su cuerpo humano un lindo rabo de algodón y unas adorables orejas que sumado al erotismo del traje que tomaba y sus cada vez más prominentes curvas hacia que el dragón debiese tener cuidado para no delatar la dureza de su miembro, cosa difícil cuando la especialidad de Lissana era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo que le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo para no restregarse su entrepierna contra el trasero de la chica cada vez que terminaban en una posición que favoreciese tal contacto.

Sus problemas aumentaban conforme el deseo de aparearse se volvían más fuertes y las chicas a su alrededor no hacían mucho para evitar caer en la tentación, esos cuerpos pecaminosos lo iban a volver loco y el lo sabía, lo único que agradecía es que las demás tuviesen el recato para no exhibir en demasía sus atributos algo que Cana no compartía y que cuando se emborracharse no tenía ningún reparo en restregarse en su rostro, algunas veces llegando al punto de casi rozar con sus finas manos su hombría que para cuando ocurría estaba ya dura y ansiosa de ser atendida por las cálidas manos de la castaña.

Pensar en todo lo que le había pasado con las chicas sólo lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa, en el pasado había espiado a las chicas pero era más por diversión y para molestarla, ahora no podía hacerlo pues el temor a que sus instintos finalmente lo doblegaran le hacía ser más precavido, aunque no desaprovechaba las oportunidades para rozarse con ellas de algún modo, como los baños con Erza o las noches que dormía junto a Lucy en su departamento donde había ido poco a poco aumentando la temperatura para que la rubia durmiese cada vez más ligera de ropas.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando finalmente llegó a su casa donde se ducharía y luego se pondría algo de ropa para ir al gremio, sin embargo en cuanto to entró a su hogar algo le pareció de repente muy extraño, "no recuerdo que la casa fuese tan grande, es más ya tenía pensado ampliarla y ahora me parece que está más grande que ayer, mmmm... mah, mah, no importa, debe ser sólo mi imaginación, mejor será darme un baño", era curioso si se detenía a pensar, pero en el pasado la higiene no era algo que le importa se mucho en realidad, pero en el último año gracias a los constantes y eróticos baños que se había dado con Erza y uno que otro que había tenido la oportunidad de darse con Lucy había agarrado el gusto por la actividad, aunque más creía que era por la emoción de rozar su cuerpo o más bien sus manos contra la suave piel de las chicas, pero ahora ya era una costumbre para el, una muy deliciosa costumbre cuando lo hacía con ellas.

Se limpió a conciencia pues aunque no lo admitirse el último entrenamiento lo había dejado hecho un desastre, lleno de lodo, algo de sangre y sudor así que en este caso no sólo era por costumbre sino también para evitar preocupar a sus amigos sobre lo que estuvo haciendo, después de todo no quería que nadie supiera lo que hacía para evitar que quisieran ayudarlo y acabarán saliendo heridos. Salió de la ducha y al pasar por un espejo fue que se dio cuenta de algo que explicaría por que todo se veía tan grande. No lo noto de inmediato y tampoco fue porque fuese su intención verse al espejo, más bien fue una casualidad que en ese momento desviase la mirada en esa dirección y se percatarse de tal cambio.

Se restregó los ojos creyendo que era sólo una ilusión o un espejismo producto de su mente debido al cansancio, un retorcimiento a la piel de su brazo derecho seguida de el leve dolor le demostró que no era una ilusión ni un sueño lo que veía reflejado en el espejo. - No, no, no, esto no puede se... ¡que demonios le pasó a mi voz! - se sorprendió no sólo de su aspecto físico tan cambiado sino de que su voz ahora era más aguda, estaba en un tono que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo y eso solo lo asustó más - ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO! -

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el gremio más revoltoso del continente de Ishgar, aunque para la mayoría de magos se les hacía raro no ver desde temprano a la albina mayor ya que era la primera en llegar para atender la barra, sin embargo la curiosidad duro poco cuando una de las clásicas peleas del gremio inicio inmiscuyendo a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en el gremio.

También aprovechaban que la "sargento de hierro" que veían en Erza aún no llegaba pues ella no solía permitir los disturbios tan temprano en la mañana, la única forma de que participaste de los destrozos que normalmente hacían era cuando tiraban su pastel de fresas, aunque eso nunca acababa bien para el o los responsables de tal acto. De hecho si lo veían bien aún faltaban varias chicas en el gremio, más específico aquellas que el día anterior habían decidido tener su pequeña pijamada lo cual para algunos significaba que seguían dormidas pues pasaron buena parte de la noche jugando o divirtiéndose en Fairy Hills, algunos más acertados creían que las chicas habían bebido más de la cuenta y con Cana en ese grupo pues no era una imposibilidad, los más pervertidos del gremio imaginaban que las chicas se encontraban aún desnudas, abrazándose las uñas a las otras luego de una orgía yuri, cosa que les hacia tener un hilo de sangre en la nariz al imaginar esos pechos presionando unos a otros o imaginando las cosas que debieron hacer en su supuesta orgía.

Todos estaban muy alegres peleando sin importarles nada más hasta que vieron a las chicas faltantes ir llegando una tras otra, parecía que quienes querían que su ausencia se debiera a una orgía yuri se tendrían que conformar sólo con sus fantasías pues al ver el rostro de algunas chicas como Lucy o Lissana podían notar la fuerte resaca que traían encima, Mira si bien no mostraba el mismo semblante causado por la resaca si se le veía un poco de molestia ante el incesante griterío de sus amigos, Cana como era de esperarse era quien menos se notaba afectada por el alcohol aunque si se les hacía raro que luego de llegar y hasta ahora no había pedido ni siquiera una jarra de cerveza lo que indicaba que si bien no estaba en el estado de las demás si se había excedido la noche pasada. Las siguientes tes en llegar fueron un par de peliazules donde la más desarrollada de las dos entraba algo abrumada pues no recordaba mucho después de un punto y que rápidamente fue distraída cuando pese a su dolor de cabeza grito al ver a cierto mago de hielo - ¡Gray-sama, Juvia tiene dolor de cabeza por favor consienta a Juvia hasta que se le pase! -, para más de uno fue un tanto incómodo verla actuar así aún en el estado en el que ella misma admitió estar pero no era como si la maga de agua no buscas cualquier oportunidad para acercarse al mago del Ice Make. Por su parte Levy sólo quería llegar a su mesa y hundir su cabeza en la mesa, no podía creer que llegara de nueva cuenta al estado de embriaguez que llegó hace tanto tiempo cuando do se fueron de vacaciones a la playa, sólo esperaba no haber hecho alguna locura ya que en este momento su cabeza no estaba de humor para recordar y el bullicio del gremio no mejoraba su situación.

Todos se detuvieron e incluso algunos huyeron por sus vidas cuando se dejó sentir un instinto asesino por todo el lugar y que emanaba de un solo punto, ese punto era la chica pelirroja que entraba en ese momento to al gremio y por la expresión que traía lo último para lo que estaba de humor en esos momentos era para lidiar con idiotas, su expresión de "si se te ocurre fastidiarme te mato", lo que dejaba bastante asustados a algunos y a los más prudente tes decidiendo mantener la distancia de la chica para no provocar su ira. No sabían que había pasado para que la chica llegará así, pero no es que quisieran arriesgarse a averiguarlo, al menos no la mayoría, no faltaba el idiota de turno que quería retar su suerte y en este caso ese idiota era el mago de Hielo.

\- Ne Erza, que es lo que te ocurre, por tu expresión pareciese que no dormiste bien -, sólo basto esa oración para recordarle a la pelirroja su sueño y el como despertó para que se sonrojada y en un arrebato tomará al mago de hielo y lo azotara contra el piso con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones antes de enviarlo volando contra el resto del gremio totalmente inconsciente, - ¡GRAY-SAMA! - grito la peliazul maga de agua al ver al inconsciente pelinegro, aumentando la creencia de que Erza estaba realmente furiosa, aunque más bien sólo trataba de entender su extraño y placentero sueño aunque sus expresiones no dieran a entender eso exactamente.

Al ver a la mayoría de chicas del día anterior reunidas decidió acercarsele para hablar con. Ellas y una vez que se sentó un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas pues la mayoría estaba asustada que la pelirroja fuera a cargar contra ellas si abrían la boca, al menos hasta que la albina mayor llegó a la mesa trayendo un pastel de fresas para Erza. - Ara, en verdad que te transformado en horrible ogro cuando estás en tus días Erza -, el comentario de Mira dejo a las demás heladas a la espera de la violenta respuesta de la pelirroja, respuesta que jamás llegó, al menos no como ellas esperaban.

\- No fastidies Mirajane, no estoy de humor, pase una noche de perros y mi mente no me dejo mi siquiera dormir amenamente -, la pelirroja sabía que mentía en una parte de ello pues si había dormido y las imágenes que le mostró valla que le dieron un placentero descanso, pero jamás lo admitiría, menos al no saber siquiera que significaba ese sueño y porque lo había tenido en primer lugar.

\- ¿Are? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla Erza-chan? Porque yo si que tuve una deliciosa noche de descanso - el tono de burla de Mirajane la estaba empezando a exasperar y el tono sugerente con el que terminó no le daba buena espina respecto a lo que sólo, especialmente por como la miraba y juraría que la vio relamerse los labios con lascivia viéndola como un depredador ve a su presa.

\- Erza, ¿acaso soñaste algo raro? Porque de ser así me sentiría mejor al no ser la única - el comentario de Lucy llamó la atención de las demás quienes quedaron expectantes a que la rubia continuará, claro que ella se negaba a hacerlo después de todo no podía contarles lo que sólo, era muy vergonzoso como para compartirlo aunque fuesen sus mejores amigas.

\- Lu-chan, ¿no me digas que tuviste una pesadilla anoche?, Algo de tu pasado en tu antiguo hogar o de los combates que hemos tenido,mmmm, no, tal vez algo relacionado con la guerra de Álvarez, ¿que me dices? - la respuesta llegó con una leve sonrisa para luego negar con la cabeza a las ideas de su amiga del Solid Script, pero no reveló más sólo que fue un sueño inusual. - Bueno si tu lo dices, yo por mi parte sólo soñé con la guerra y todo lo que pasamos, aunque luego todo pasó a ser paz así que no es un sueño muy extraño ni que quiera ahondar en detalles -, con eso dejo sanjado el tema de su sueño personal Levy, aunque ahora todas estaban en su propio mundo recordando lo soñado.

\- Bueno no se si lo mío fue un sueño extraño, más bien creo que fue un anhelo de mi corazón o eso es lo que quiero pensar -, comento casualmente la menor de los Strauss, su sueño no era gran cosa salvo por las pocas escenas picantes como para catalogar lo de anormal, no es que no hubiese soñado con una familia con Natsu en otras ocasiones, aunque solo ahora se incluían las escenas de como fue que llegaron sus hijos al mundo.

La última en hablar del tema fue la castaña que sin pelos en la lengua y con una sonrisa pervertida se dispuso a hablar para bochorno de las demás que la escucharon, - bueno, en mi caso mi sueño si que fue emocionante, no todos los días sueñas con un macho de verdad que toma su imponente polla y la mete en tu coñito y lo usa hasta destrozarlo por complet... - no la dejaron terminar pues más de una de ellas se lanzaron a tapar su boca con sus manos, lo último que querían saber era de los pervertidos sueños de la castaña aunque el último sueño de las demás no se alejase mucho de lo narrado por la maga de cartas.

Un silencio incómodo se volvió a instalar entre las chicas en la mesa que ahora estaban salvo por Levy totalmente sonrojadas, después de todo gracias a Cana, todas habían recordado eventos que presenciaron en sus sueños los cuales eran bastante subidos de tono, y que salvo por el caso de Lissana, las demás no podían recordar o no sabían realmente quien era el hombre que las acompañaba en esos sueños, todas estaban pensando hasta que una vez más la castaña decidió romper ese silencio a su manera, haciendo una pregunta que sólo las hizo alterarse aún más.

\- Entonces chicas - se detuvo ahí sólo para llamar la atención de las presentes en la mesa, le ha ría gustado que la maga de agua también se encontrará entre ellas pero estaba muy al pendiente de la recuperación de Gray y para la pregunta que estaba por hacer la respuesta era bastante obvia. Una vez que tuvo la atención de todas esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa que nada bueno le auguraba a las demás presentes, temores que se confirmaron rápidamente cuando la castaña decidió abrir la boca y continuar - ¿Quien es el chico que les gusta? -

Verla con esa traviesa sonrisa risa luego de lanzar esa pregunta las descoloco y rápidamente se sonrojaron, aunque en el caso de Levy le extrañó que la maga de cartas lanzará esa pregunta que a su parecer no tenía porque hacer, una curiosidad que dada su naturaleza no iba a dejar sin satisfacer - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo Cana? Digo no es una pregunta muy normal en el gremio y mucho menos si viene de ti además, no entiendo por qué la haces, ¿qué tiene que ver con todo lo demás para que quieras saberlo? - la duda carcomía a la pequeña peliazul que no podía evitar pensar que había un motivo oculto, tal vez Cana quería ser la cupido del gremio, algo poco probable pues era un papel en el que veía con más claridad a la entrometido de Mira o quizás trataba de averiguar si alguien se interesaba por el mismo chico que a ella le atraía, "¿acaso a Cana le gusta alguien siquiera?" Era una pregunta razonable, porque para lo despreocupada que era la castaña que se interesara en esos temas se le hacía muy raro.

\- Cierto, Levy ya estaba noqueada para ese momento de la noche, ¿verdad? - pregunto Lissana que fue quien pudo hablar un poco en ese momento, mientras las demás apenas parecían atender a las palabras de las chicas. - Verás Levy, luego de que cayeras inconsciente las chicas decidimos jugar un juego algo parecido a verdad o reto, sólo que sin la parte del reto y con magia involucrada para hacerlo funcionar - el hecho de que hubiese un juego así le llamó la atención a la peliazul quien ahora quería saber cuál era la relación de dicho juego con la pregunta de la castaña aunque para este momento se estaba haciendo una buena idea de a dónde iba todo el asunto.

\- Cuándo el juego estaba por finalizar sólo quedábamos cinco de nosotras aún en juego, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Lissana y yo, Juvia no pudo seguir luego de que el juego le hizo revivir su pasado tan doloroso - continuo Cana el relato siendo quien más claro tenía lo que pasó pese a todo y quien estaba más dispuesta a relatar lo que ocurrió de las cinco. - Cerca de acabar el juego nos hizo una pregunta sobre nuestro chico ideal, lo que buscamos de el y al final una pregunta sobre quién era ese chico - al escuchar a la castaña Levy se dio cuenta que sus sospechas se aclaraba conforme la chica le contaba y entonces una nueva duda asalto su mente, "pero si ya saben la respuesta, ¿entonces por que vuelve a hacer la pregunta?" pensaba la peliazul y su duda pareció ser clara en su rostro pues la castaña continuo hablando.

\- El problema es que antes de que alguna de nosotras respondiera o se rindiera el juego se acabó diciendo que disfrutaremos de algo que aún no sabemos que fue y ninguna respondió en realidad la pregunta así que ahora quiero saber, ¿no me digan que soy la única con curiosidad? - término de relatar y pregunto la castaña con genuina sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

\- ¡SI! - el grito llamó la atención pero sólo por un segundo al recordar que en esa mesa estaba Erza y no querían problemas, por o que continuaron en lo suyo mientras las chicas superada la vergüenza de su sobresalto se permitieron continuar a conversación, - e-eso no es de la incumbencia de nadie más que la propia Cana - el tartamudeo de Erza no ayudaba a convencer pero las demás estaban de acuerdo, al menos en la parte de revelar quien les gustaba pues aunque no lo admitieron si tenían curiosidad por saber quién le gustaba a las demás y de paso saber si como diría Juvia, tenían rivales de amor.

\- Moo, pues que aburridas son todas ustedes - dijo haciendo un puchero pues no lograba su objetivo, sin embargo un nuevo plan llegó a su mente que esperaba les hiciera sentir más cómodas, - entonces que les parece si les digo quien me gusta a mi -

Escucharla fue una verdadera sorpresa para las demás, hablaba del tema como si hablase del clima, sin embargo eso no evito que la curiosidad se apoderase de ellas. - ¿Estas hablando enserió Cana? -, pregunto realmente asombrada Mira aunque igualmente curiosa ante la idea de saber esa información sobre la maga alcohólica.

\- Claro, no tengo problema en decirlo, de hecho ya que son mis amigas creo que es a quién más les confiaría tal cosa - ninguna se percató de la sutil sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la castaña debido a la sorpresa de lo que escuchaban, ya las tenía estaba segura, ahora era sólo decirlo y estaba convencida que las demás también participarían, pero ella no dejaría que esa duda se quedará sin respuesta, así que luego de una profunda inhalación se preparó para hablar. - El chico que me gusta es... -

La respuesta nunca se logró escuchar de parte de la castaña para frustración de sus interesadas amigas pues en ese momento un fuerte grito bastante agudo se escuchó provenir de las puertas del gremio.

\- ¡MAESTROOOOO! - el grito llamó la atención de todos en el gremio no sólo de las chicas, más las sorprendió debido a que la voz sonaba aguda, casi infantil y para algunas era incluso familiar, eso aunado a la figura encapuchada y de baja estatura que parecía ser la fue te del grito.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo la pequeña figura, tratando de adivinar quién se escondía detrás de la capa que lo cubría completamente. Por la estatura y el tono de la voz no debía pasar más allá de los 10 años lo cual implicaba que era muy joven, sin embargo la duda principal es ¿qué hacía un niño de esa edad en el gremio? y una aún más importante ¿cómo es que parecía conocer al maestro Makarov?, Lo más importante creíble es que entraba como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano.

\- Ne Erza, ¿y ese niño quien es? - pregunto la rubia del grupo sentado en la mesa más cercana al chico, pues la curiosidad la embargaba ante las muchas posibilidades que envolvían la llegada del chico.

Erza no respondió, hacia mucho que no llegaba un niño al gremio envuelto en tanto misterio sobre su identidad, de hecho Natsu fue el último y cuando apareció armó gran revuelo mientras decía querer unirse al gremio. Por alguna razón esa fue la imagen que llegó a su mente, un Natsu joven ir junto al maestro para recibir la marca que lo acreditan como miembro del gremio y ante esa idea finalmente hablo.

\- Quizás sea un niño con intención de unirse al gremio, hace mucho que no veía tal suceso - ese comentario asombro a varios pues tenía razón y la idea de tener nuevamente a un niño entre ellos con capacidad mágica sería interesante, después de todo la pequeña Azuka aún necesitaba madurar más antes de que empezara su entrenamiento mágico para unirse al gremio.

Verlo dirigirse a la barra rápidamente hizo que Mirajane se moviera hasta la misma para atenderlo y descubrir quién era el chico y porque se cubría con esa capa tan vieja, sin embargo una vez más el chico grito llamando al maestro y está vez se podía escuchar desesperación en su tono. Algo que a unos cuantos empezó a preocupar pues lo que sea que le ocurriera al pequeño no auguraba nada bueno. Quizás venía en busca de ayuda para salvar a su familia o peor aún ya la había perdido y algún miembro le dijo que viniera hasta aquí en busca de cobijo.

\- Disculpa pequeño, ¿Para que necesitas al maestro de nuestro gremio? Quizás yo pueda ayudarte. Me presento, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss - esbozo una cálida sonrisa con el fin de calmar al pequeño y de paso darle la confianza para abrirse con ella y revelar su rostro algo que la tenía ya demasiado curiosa.

\- Mira, necesito hablar con ji-chan, es urgente - la saco de balance la forma tan familiar con la que se refirió no sólo a ella sino también al maestro, pero sobre todo la dejó congelada sin saber que responder pues sólo conocía a una persona que llamaba así al maestro, pero eso no podía ser, ¿o si?

\- Mira, ¿que ocurre? Escuche a alguien llamarme, ¿no me digas que otra vez el consejo viene a contarnos algún destrozo? Muy bien ¿quien fue y que hizo esta vez? - el tono duro del anciano revelaba que se estaba molestando ante su suposición, aunque como culparlo si cada mes era citado por el consejo o ellos venían personalmente para darle un balance de los daños causados por sus hijos.

\- P-pues, eto, eto, maestro yo... Es decir el... - eso no era normal en Mirajane y más lo sorprendió la palidez que mostraba su ya de por si cremosa piel, muestra inequívoca de que algo la espanto o por lo menos la aturdido fuertemente, así que siguió con su mirada la dirección que apuntaba la chica con su mano y vio al pequeño desconocido envuelto en la capa llenándolo de curiosidad sobre que hacía un niño en su gremio a esta hora de la mañana.

\- Hola pequeñín, ¿tu buscabas al maestro del gremio no es así? Pues yo soy el maestro, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? - trato de sonar lo más cariñoso posible pues por experiencias pasadas sabía que un niño que llega solo al gremio generalmente llega muy asustado debido a que debió pasar por muchos peligros para poder llegar y solicitar ayuda y una cara amistosa ayudaba a que se calmasen un poco.

\- Ji-chan, estoy metido en un problema, no se que paso y necesito ayuda - cuando le escuchó llamarlo con tal familiaridad en primer instancia se sintió sorprendido y en cierta forma conmocionado ante la idea de que un extraño se dirigiera a el con tal confía za, pero recordó que se trataba de un niño posiblemente asustado y buscando una figura que le brinda de seguridad por lo que le dejó pasar, sin embargo en cuanto dejo pasar el asunto un nuevo sentimiento le embargo, la nostalgia, hacia mucho que no se sentía así de pleno como padre, Azuka solía llamarle con cariño en ocasiones pero no al grado que sus pequeños cuando llegaron al gremio sin más familia que ellos mismos y que encontraron en el la figura paterna que tanto les hacía falta.

\- Pequeño, entiendo que estés alterado, pero debes de tenerme respeto, no se quien eres y no se quien te dijo que vinieras por nuestra ayuda, aún así como magos de Fairy Tail te prometo que te ayudaremos en lo que sea.

\- Haaaa, maestro no estoy para juegos, enserió necesito su ayuda para resolver esto, por favor -, el cambio de tono de angustiado a serio le dijo al maestro que ese niño no estaba jugando y que de repente lo llamara maestro con tal seriedad significaba que con ello le tomarán más enserió y no como un niño asustado.

Desvío la mirada a Mira esperando que ella le resolviera la duda respecto de quien era el chico y que era lo que buscaba. Sin embargo quedó sorprendido cuando se percató de que la albina parecía a pinto de desmayarse ante la sorpresa, no sabía cómo pero parecía que la chica sabía quién era el niño o por lo menos tenía una sospecha y la sola idea de la posibilidad parecía aterrarla o eso dejaba ver la expresión que ahora adornaba sus facciones. -M-Mira, ¿te encuentras bien? -

La chica no respondió, estaba totalmente ida de la realidad por la sorpresa, era imposible, es decir algo así lo debería ser posible, escucho cosas locas a lo largo de sus viajes en misiones, pero nada como esto y no estaba segura de si de verdad estaba despierta o aún se mantenía en un sueño como esta mañana.

\- Eto, disculpa pequeño, pero me podrías decir, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - dijo la albina mayor tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible mientras le trataba de dar una cálida sonrisa dando en su lugar una en exceso tensa que empezó a poner nervioso a más de uno por la extraña actitud que estaba mostrando.

\- Mira, enserió no estoy para bromas necesito que el maestro me ayude - el que le hablara con tal familiaridad sólo afianzaba su creencia lo que la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y su cuerpo lo demostraba pues empezaba ahora a temblar, preocupando ahora si a todos los del gremio, especialmente las chicas con las que estaba hablando hace solo unos instantes.

\- Mira-nee, que ocurre me estás preocupando, ¿acaso conoces al niño? - Lissana se acercó para preguntarle a su hermana ya presa del pánico al ver a su hermana de esa forma y la verdad sentía que en cualquier momento ella se iba a desmayar, algo que en realidad no sé encontraba lejos de la realidad si las sospechas de la albina mayor se confirmas en completamente.

\- Mira, ¿qué te está ocurriendo? te quedaste totalmente paralizada, parece que viste un fantasma -, la pelirroja se acercó junto a la rubia y la castaña pues ya no soportaban la curiosidad de quien era el niño y porque parecía que la identidad del mismo le había causado un shock a la albina usuaria de la magia de Satán Soul.

\- Haaa, supongo que si quiero ayuda tendré que quitarme está capa, aunque la idea no me gusta, ¡Oi cabrones! Más vale que no se burlen o pueden estar seguros de que quemare sus traseros por completo -

Ese grito conmocionó a más de uno pues no se esperaron tal arrebato de un niño que sólo unos segundos atrás se veía tan frágil y angustiado en busca de ayuda de los miembros del gremio, sin embargo por como dijo las cosas implicaba que lo conocían, todos de hecho y eso solo aumentaba la curiosidad y confusión de los ahí presentes que ahora sí ya no podían evitar querer saber quién se escondía tras ese trozo de tela que escondia su cuerpo completo.

Vieron todos como el pequeño sacaba sus manos de debajo de la capa para llevarlas a la capucha de la misma que cubría gran parte de su rostro y lo vieron retirar lentamente y con dudas la misma de su cabeza, todos estaban atentos y lo primero que vieron fueron unos pequeños mechones rosa ir apareciese do bajo la capa cosa bastante curiosa pues hasta ahora sólo habían visto a un mago en su gremio con ese color de cabello. Rápidamente las expresiones curiosas pasaron a sorpresa en cuanto el rostro se hizo visible y el recuerdo de un niño bastante revoltoso vino a la mente de la mayoría de los ahí presentes, salvo por una peliazul maga de agua y una rubia maga de espíritus estelares que no llegaron a conocerlo en esa época.

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar escucharon un estruendo provenir de la barra y al percatarse, encontraron a la albina mayor desmayada sobre el piso detrás de la barra. - Mira-nee, ¿qué te ocurrió? - presa del pánico al ver a su hermana desmayada Lissana se olvidó del chico que ahora se encontraba como centro de atención de todo el gremio para ayudar a su hermana mayor quien aún se encontraba inconsciente, aunque una parte de ella no podía dejar de recordar al pequeño Natsu de años atrás, si no fuese porque sabía que el chico no tenía novia ni nada parecido, creería que quien estaba frente a ella era el hijo del DS de fuego.

\- Valla, el parecido con Natsu es increíble, de hecho su rostro es idéntico al que tenía cuando era sólo un mocoso - La voz de Makarov, llamó la atención y para la mayoría de los presentes el recuerdo de ese pequeño y revoltoso mago de fuego años atrás llegó a su mente, haciendo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con su maestro pues el parecido era increíble, si no fuera por que era imposible creería que era el hijo del mago de fuego pues el parecido era demasiado como para dar otra explicación.

\- Oí chicos, no me parezco a Natsu, ¡YO SOY NATSU! - luego de esa afirmación por parte del pequeño pelirrosa hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el gremio pues nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de oír, era imposible que tal cosa fuera posible, simplemente era ridículo, pero al mirarlo el terror se empezó a apoderar de ellos pues era la viva imagen de Natsu, cabello alborotado y rosa, ojos de color jade, la extraña cicatriz en el cuello del chico y para colmo, el chico reveló por completo su brazo derecho mostrando sobre el mismo a la altura del hombro el sello con la marca del gremio en un color rojo, algo que sólo Natsu tenía y como última prueba, el pequeño uso su magia de fuego de la forma característica en que el DS lo hacía.

\- ¿Ahora si me creen que soy Natsu o necesitan mas pruebas? - dijo algo molesto el chic al tener que verse en la necesidad de demostrar su identidad ante los compañeros de su gremio.

Antes de que alguien dijese algo más otro estruendo se escuchó mostrando ahora a una rubia desmayada al igual que la mayor de los Strauss y a una pelirroja sosteniéndose de la barra para no terminar como sus compañeras, mientras que la albina menor se quedaba congelada ante lo que acababa de escuchar que dejó de atender a su hermana para poder procesar la nueva i formación que le dieron. Por otro lado la castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación pues una parte de ella quería reír, otra se quería desplomarse como sus amigas y una más pequeña tenía intenciones más oscuras hacia ese niño.

\- ¡NANIIIIIIII! - eso fue lo que se acabó escuchando por parte de los miembros del gremio cuando finalmente procesaron lo que acababan de escuchar.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que paso luego del juego de las chicas y las consecuencias que se han presentado en el mago de fuego Natsu Dragneel. Ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió cuando esa luz cubrio parte del bosque y de paso vemos que Natsu ha madurado un poco aunque sigue siendo algo denso y ha adquirido un lado un tanto más pervertido.

¿Qué le espera ahora a Natsu y a las participantes del juego ahora que Natsu ha tenido una regresión de edad?


	5. Lo que está detrás del juego

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 5: Lo que está detrás del juego**

\- ¡JAJAJAJA!... perdón, yo... Pff... ¡JAJAJA! - por más que trataban, el mago de hielo no podía parar de reír, al punto que no podía decir nada ni contenerse de reír cada vez que veía a su otrora compañero de su edad transformado de vuelta en el revoltoso niño que fue cuando lo conoció. A sus ojos era por no decir otra cosa una cruel e hilarante ironía, después de todo siempre consideró al pelirrosa un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

\- No se si reírme o tenerte compasión, has caído bajo Salamander - el DS de hierro hablo, si bien trataba de no reí, sin embargo la sonrisa burlona y el ligero tic en su ojo derecho demostraban el esfuerzo del mismo para evitar empezar a reír como lo hacía Gray.

Y no era que el resto del gremio estuviese llevando en mejores circunstancias el actual estado de Natsu, pues al ver a su alrededor las expresiones se dividían fácilmente entre las burlas, especialmente de parte de los hombres que encontraban gracioso ver a su compañero en ese estado. Mientras que otra expresión que se podía ver era la preocupación, especialmente de las chicas pues eso no te ia sentido, después de todo ¿como es que acabo transformado en un niño de nuevo?, para cierto grupo de chicas en particular algo dentro de ellas les oprimía el pecho y les hacía sentir culpable, aunque en su mente trataban de entender el porqué, después de todo ellas no tenían nada que ver en esto ¿o si?

La última expresión que podía verse en el gremio venía del rostro del maestro y era una expresión de total consternación, no entendía que pasaba ni que podría haber ocurrido para que su revoltoso muchacho acabará en tan ridícula a falta de mejor término, situación. Esto apestaba a magia obviamente, pero jamás había escuchado de una magia capaz de hacer algo así, aunque no podía descartar que se tratase de magia negra o en el peor de los casos una maldición, después de todo en su mente aún persistían los recuerdos de su guerra contra los demonios Etherias del gremio de Tártaros, donde por primera vez sus hijos sintieron el verdadero terror de los demonios de Zeref al probar de primera mano las maldiciones que podían usar, especialmente los hermanos Strauss quienes fueron tan vilmente manipulados.

Además el mismo Natsu era un Etherias, tal vez su magia de dragón y su magia de demonio finalmente chocaron en una lucha por prevalecer en su interior, una maldición de su forma Etherias que lo regresaba a su edad de cuándo fue transformado en un Etherias, incluso podía ser magia oscura lanzada por algún gremio oscuro de los que tanto combatió Natsu los últimos años y que finalmente tomo la suficiente fuerza en su interior como para regresar lo a un estado más débil del cual encargarse o tal vez podría ser una reconfiguración de su misma esencia ahora que era en esencia el rey de todos los dragones tras la caída de Acnologia.

Tantas posibilidades y todas tan improbables como la anterior, algo que le estaba empezando a causar migraña al viejo maestro pues sin una pista real que lo encaminada a la verdadera razón de lo que pasó, le sería difícil encontrar una manera de cómo revertir lo que actualmente aquejaba a su hijo.

La verdad era que Natsu no se encontraba en la mejor posición en este momento y es que viera por donde lo viera, se sentía humillado y no importaba donde mirara no sabía realmente que mirada le hacía sentir peor. La de los hombres riendo o intentando por todos los medios evitar ceder a la risa sin lograrlo, la de las chicas que lo miraban ya no solo con preocupación sino también con pena, aunque le causaba curiosidad la mirada de cinco chicas que no sabría identificar como lástima, preocupación culpa o un sentimiento similar y finalmente la que no quería ver, la cara de consternación de su maestro, que demostraba no tener ni idea de como ayudar a su pequeño y nunca mejor dicho pequeño muchacho.

Realmente se sentía decaído y entonces escucho lo que esperaba fuese su salvación, después de todo en el pasado fue la única capaz de eliminar aunque sea temporalmente su debilidad como Dragón Slayer.

\- ¡Mina, hemos regresado! - la alegre voz de la pequeña maga del cielo fue una luz de esperanza no sólo para el mago de fuego sino para el maestro y a su vez el grupo de chicas conformado por Cana, Lucy, Mirajane, Lissana y Erza y eso era algo que dejaban ver en sus ojos para consternación de la joven que no entendía el porque de esas miradas.

\- ¡Weeeeenddyyyyyyyy! - el grito colectivo de las chicas, el maestro y una voz que no reconoció la asustó pues no se esperaba esa reacción tan fuerte de sus compañeros que parecía como si viesen en la joven maga la última gota de agua en el desierto, algo que ciertamente le hacía sentir incómoda, - etto, ¿qué sucede amigos? ¿porque reaccionaron así cuando llegue? - pregunta to con suma inocencia en su voz, sin embargo nadie alcanzó a responder ser cuando una mancha azul cruzó la entrada del gremio antes de gritar.

\- ¡Natshuuuuu, ya regreseeee! - no era nada más que el pequeño gato azul del gremio Happy quien entraba feliz luego de regresar de su misión conjunta con Wendy y más importante para el con Charle y que ahora quería ver a su figura paterna a quien buscaba insistentemente por el gremio intentando dar con su ubicación.

\- Ammm, Happy verás, la cuestión es que... Natsu pues... - la verdad sea dicha es que Lucy trato de decirle pero no encontraba la forma de decírselo y al ver a Lissana estaba convencida de que si intentaba decir algo rompería en llanto, algo que no le parecía del todo una mala idea pues cada vez ese extraño y culposos sentimiento se asentaba más en su corazón. Sin embargo no necesito seguir pues el mismo Natsu se puso al frente a la vista de su pequeño amigo felino que lo veía confundido, - aquí estoy Happy, antes de que digas algo sólo te diré que pasaron algunas cosas y pues... - no dijo más ya que las palabras sobraban para dar a entender que de verdad algo había pasado con el mago pelirrosa que ahora esperaba las preguntas de su amigo, sin embargo no se espero su reacción.

\- Pfff... ¡JAJAJAJA, NATSHUUUU TE VES RIDÍCULO! - eso fue lo último que alguien se esperaba pues si bien el gato solía ser bastante bromista y gustaba de molestar a sus compañeros, pues con Natsu las cosas siempre fueron diferentes, después de todo se preocupaba mucho por su padre adoptivo por lo que esa reacción era algo que nadie se esperaba realmente.

\- Natsu-san, ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió? - la pregunta de la maga del cielo regreso a la realidad no sólo a Natsu si o a los demás del gremio quienes se habían sorprendido de la reacción del gato azul, quien ahora se encontraba traba junto a Gray y algunos hombres más sujetando sus estómagos adoloridos de tanto reírse.

\- No estamos seguros Wendy, pero lo que haya sido esperabas que ahora que estás aquí puedas ayudarlo usando tus conocimientos de magia sanadora - la voz cálida y al mismo tiempo sería del maestro le dijo a Wendy que de verdad tenían esperanza en ella, algo que la puso nerviosa pues no sabía si lo que le paso fuese reversible en primer lugar, - p-pe-pero maestro, no se que fue lo que le paso y eso hace que sea más difícil para mí saber siquiera si es posible revertirlo - su voz mostraba la angustia y temor que la embargaba ante la idea de no ser útil para su amigo, - aún así, te pido que trates Wendy, tal vez puedas revertir esto, por favor - la insistencia del maestro la puso en una difícil situación pues si bien quería ayudar, la verdad es que no sabía si sería capaz de lograr algo con esta situación de la que no sabía nada más que quien fue el afectado.

\- Por favor Wendy, te lo pido, eres mi esperanza y confío en ti - escuchar a Natsu decirle eso le llenó de calidez pues en su mirada podía ver la confirmación de las palabras del chico, después de todo desde que conoció a Natsu este la aceptó como un miembro más de su familia y con el paso del tiempo lo llego a ver cómo su hermano mayor, siempre la protegió y era hora de devolverle el favor.

Con una mirada decidida vio a Natsu antes de asentir a su pedido a modo de confirmación, - lo haré Natsu-san, Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarlo - la sonrisa que la acompañó luego de esa declaración permitió que todos se alegrará pues confiaban en la maga y sabían que era habilidosa así que tal vez podría romper el hechizo que ahora se sernia sobre el DS de fuego.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas en las que el personal del gremio se trasladó desde su edificio hasta un bosque para realizar el proceso de deshacer la magia si te Natsu, la razón era bastante simple en realidad, después de todo no sabían que fue lo que afectó a Natsu en primer lugar y no sabían cómo podría reaccionar su cuerpo una vez que iniciaran el proceso o si la magia no explicaría causando daños a lo que los envolvía. Para Makarov ya eran suficientes destrozos los que hacían regularmente sus hijos sin necesidad de una razón que lo justifique como para que tenga que lidiar con los posibles destrozos que causaría deshacer la actual condición de Natsu.

Además, si bien Wendy era muy hábil con la magia curativa, algo de ayuda y un mayor conocimiento no le vendría mal y es por ello que mientras se trasladaban y lo preparaban todo incluyendo una barrera mágica para impedir causar pánico en la ciudad, el maestro enviado a Mira y Erza por la sanadora a la que siempre recurrían cuando eran casos más extremos, es decir Porlyushka, la contra parte de Edolas de la madre de Wendy la cual como si se hubiesen sincronizado llegó junto a las dos magas justo cuando terminaban de prepararse.

\- Grandeeney, que bueno que viniste - la felicidad el la DS del cielo era palpable en su voz y en la expresión de su rostro, algo que ya tenía cansada a la anciana sanadora pues no importaba cuánto le dijese que no era su madre ella no dejaba de llamarla por ese nombre, así que después de un tiempo dejo de prestarle atención a ello aunque aún le seguía fastidiando un poco.

\- Espero que tengan todo listo mocosos, por lo que me dijeron esto podría llevar tiempo y no quiero estar aquí cuando caiga la noche - el tono molesto tan característico de la mujer puso a todos serios pues ciertamente entre más rápido acabasen más rápido todo regresaría a la normalidad.

\- Como puedes ver, todo está listo, colocamos algunas runas en el suelo formando un círculo que ayudarán a que la magia de Wendy circule mejor además de potenciar la antes de que alcance a Natsu en el cenetro de las mismas - señaló Makarov la zona con las runas inactivas a la espera de que el proceso se iniciará, - además por segutidad cubrimos una buena parte del bosque con barreras contra el sonido y de camuflaje para no llamar la atención de los pobladores de Magnolia, así que cuando quieran podemos comenzar - fue lo último dicho por el maestro quien pese a su rostro estoico su mirada delataba la ansiedad que lo consumía en este momento, aún así se tranquilizó cuando vio a Porlyushka asentir antes de dirigirse a Wendy con quien habló dándole instrucciones sobre cómo sobrellevar la magia en este caso.

Cuando terminaron de hablar la pequeña maga y la anciana todos se prepararon especialmente te Erza, Mira, Makarov y Laxus quienes se encargarán de que en el caso de que las cosas se salieran de control no afectará a nadie fuera de la zona al alimentar la barrera que los escondía. Así que una vez todo listo, Natsu entró en el centro de las runas, Freed las activo con ayuda de la maga del Solid Script y Wendy extendió sus manos hacia el campo verde que ahora rodeaba a Natsu y empezó a experimentar con las diversas magias de sanación hasta encontrar la que mejor resultado mostrará.

El proceso de largo y extenso y para cuando la maga del cielo logro dar con la posible magia que ayudaría a Natsu el sol ya se encontraba en su cenit indicando que ya era el medio día, aún así ninguno se movió pese a que tanto Wendy como los encargados de la barrera empezaban a mostrar señales de cansancio luego de haber estado usando su poder por un lapso de tiempo tan largo, algo que pese a su entrenamiento no era común ni estaban acostumbrados a hacer sin tener algún descanso.

Cuando la magia empezó a reaccionar Wendy se aplicó a ella con toda su concentración intentando por todos los medios lograr el resultado deseado pese a que parecía no ser posible y su magia estaba llegando a su fin.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Wendy encontró la magia adecuada y al menos tres horas más en las que buscaba la magia adecuada. Habían pasado finalmente cinco horas en total y la maga del cielo estaba cerca del agotamiento, sin embargo la anciana sanadora se encargaba de vigilar a la maga, a todos los magos implicados de hecho pero principalmente a la chica pues de entre todos era quien se estaba cansando más rápido.

Pasarían dos horas más hasta que Wendy empezó a ver borroso presa del cansancio extremo al que había llegado pese a que habían intentado de tenerla, algo a lo que se había negado alegando que ella aún podía continuar y no quería detenerse hasta que Natsu estuviese normal de nuevo. Aún así estaba al borde del desmayo y cuando creyó que no resistiría más, el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a tornarse brillante en una luz púrpura que todos los presentes suponían era la magia que lo había transformado en un niño.

Estaban felices pues finalmente luego de horas en las que la preocupación por sus compañeros era palpable en el aire, especialmente por la más joven de ellos creyeron que el final estaba cerca. Hace ya un rato que junto a los encargados de la barrera se encontraban Lucy, Gray, Lissana y Gajeel ayudando con la misma pues el agotamiento estaba empezando a ser ya demasiado notorio y temían que la barrera cayera dejándolos expuestos y generando pánico a los ciudadanos. Aun así cuando se percataron de la luz que emanaba de Natsu se permitieron un suspiro de alivio pues pronto podrían descansar ellos también.

Sin embargo antes de que su línea de pensamientos continuará por ese rumbo, la verdad es que todo empezó a complicarse pues la tierra alrededor empezó a temblar un poco y ráfagas violentas de aire salían disparadas siendo el epicentro de las mismas el propio Natsu quien ahora se quejaba de dolor, algo que preocupo grandemente a los demás.

Entonces un extraño símbolo como una cresta antigua con la forma de un dragón oriental con una media luna en su frente apareció frente a Natsu antes de empezar a expulsar de manera más violenta aquella aura púrpura que rodeaba al DS de fuego y parecía atacar a los que lo rodeaban en un intento de lo que parecía ser protección, algo que los dejo muy confundidos y a cierta castaña sorprendida pues ha ia vista antes dicha cresta. Sin embargo antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar un fuerte grito seguido de una explosión los aturdio a todos.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! - el grito de Natsu se hacía más fuerte y cuando la explosión de esa aura púrpura ocurrió Wendy salió despedida de su posición junto a varios magos que se encontraban cerca, Porlyushka se escondió tras un árbol en cuanto vio lo que iba a ocurrir pero al ver a la joven maga del cielo se preocupó aunque no pudo salir pues el aura no se lo permitió al seguir siendo expulsada de manera tan violenta.

Todo fue caos una vez que terminó todo pues habían árboles calcinados, otros arrancados, además de que había una gran nube de polvo cubriendo la zona y lo que parecía un pequeño cráter donde se podía ver una figura que todos estaban seguros era Natsu aunque por el polvo no lograban identificar en que condición se encontraba, aunque todos rogaban porque el proceso hubiese funcionado.

Porlyushka se acerco a la pequeña Wendy quien se encontraba inconsciente aunque se alegró al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba herida sino que su inconsciencia se debía al extremo cansancio que tenía luego de haber agotado sus reservas mágicas. Mientras eso ocurría algunos se acercaban al cráter con la esperanza de que todo hubiese salido bien, seguidos por Makarov y los demás que luego de recibir la confirmación sobre el estado de la pequeña maga se dirigieron al cráter para cerciorarse de la condición de Natsu.

Para cuando el polvo se despejó lo suficiente lograron ver a Natsu el cual estaba inconsciente, aunque no lograban discernir si había vuelto o no a la normalidad, al menos en un principio pues una vez que el polvo se terminó de asentar lograron ver la apariencia de Natsu y todos se miraron entre sí asombrados con lo que había pasado y el desenlace que había tenido este acto.

\- Mmm, por ahora lo mejor será volver al gremio para atender a Wendy y Natsu, además de revisar la condición de los que ayudaron con las barreras - fue el decreto de Makarov a sus hijos quienes asintieron y en silencio empezaron a retirarse de regreso al gremio mientras otros se acercaban a los inconscientes Natsu y Wendy.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo están lo chicos Porlyushka? - pregunto Makarov cuando vio salir a la anciana de la enfermería del gremio una vez término de revisar a todos los magos que salieron heridos o estaban agotados luego de lo que ocurrió en el bosque.

\- Natsu y Wendy están descansando, el chico no soporto la presión y cayó inconsciente y la pequeña acabo inconsciente debido al sobre esfuerzo al que se sometió tratando de ayudar al mocoso de fuego, por los demás salvo los que desgastaron su poder con la barrera quienes necesitan descansar unas horas también, los demás están en perfecto estado, nada más allá de uno o dos raspones. Tu por otro lado deberías dejar de ser tan imprudente, a tu edad ya no estás para someter tu cuerpo a toda esa carga, creí que ya lo habias aprendido luego de tu imprudencia en la guerra contra Álvarez - la última parte la dijo como un regalo hacia el maestro del gremio, algo que le saco una sonrisa al maestro al ver que pese a su aversión por los humanos, el gremio siempre podría contar con ella cuándo lo necesitaran.

\- No puedo creer que no haya funcionado, todo parecía indicar que si. ¿Qué clase de magia se supone que es esa? - pregunto el maestro, luego de que al verificar el estado de Natsu lo encontrasen desmayado pero nada más, seguía siendo sólo un niño algo que lo frustró grandemente pues había arriesgado a sus muchachos en vano.

\- Ojalá tuviese una idea, pero nunca había visto algo así, esa cresta sin embargo, tenía un dragón, quien quiera que sea que lanzó el hechizo no creo que sepa usar magia de dragón, era más como un sello o algo parecido - teorizo la anciana, aunque sin más pruebas no podría decir realmente que es lo que había en el sello y ahora era imposible saberlo algo que dejó en claro a Makarov, - aún así no te preocupes Makarov, si bien no lograron recuperar a Natsu a su antigua forma si lograron destruir esa magia en el, pues durante mi examen busque rastros de la misma y su cuerpo no mostró signos de estar aún bajo su influencia, así que sólo queda suponer que la magia fue deshecha, no se por que no volvió a la normalidad pero supongo que sin la magia que lo dejo en ese estado es sólo cuestión de tiempo - término la sanadora aunque a ojos de Makarov era algo tan improbable como la misma magia que lo afecto en primer lugar, aún así conocía las habilidades de la anciana por lo que si decía que esa extraña magia había desaparecido entonces era por que así fue, algo que en cierta forma le daba tranquilidad aunque no la suficiente.

\- Etto, maestro - Makarov fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de una de sus hijas hablarle y al dirigir su mirada hacia la voz se encontró con los ojos de una castaña que mostraban temor y culpa, algo que lo desconocerto grandemente, - bueno, yo me retiro Makarov, si algo más ocurre avísame - con eso dicho Porlyushka se retiró dejando al maestro con la castaña.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Cana? ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación? - algo le decía a Makarov que lo que estaba por oír no le iba a gustar, pero descarto ese sentimiento en los de atender a su muchacha la cual parecía dudosa de hablar, pero luego de respirar se decidió a revelar lo que sabía - vera maestro, la verdad es que creo que yo he visto antes ese extraño símbolo que surgió antes de que todo explotara - esa declaración dejo sorprendido a Makarov y si bien su presentimiento era verdad pues no quería saber cómo es que la castaña conocía ese símbolo también le daba nuevas esperanzas de encontrar una solución al problema de Natsu, - ¡Cana, como que reconoces ese símbolo, habla de una vez! - la fuerte e imponente voz de la reina de las hadas se escuchó desde el segundo piso y vieron como no sólo la maga de re-equipo salía de la enfermeria sino también todos los demás implicados en mantener la barrera, "supongo que son demasiado testarudos como para quedarse en cama a recuperarse" pensó el maestro con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver que aún con las vendas sobre su cabeza Titania no dejaba de ser estricta, aunque en este caso debía de darle la razón pues si la castaña tenía información debía dar la rápido pues podría ser la solución, así que giro de nuevo su mirada hacia Cana y con un ademán de su mano pidió que continuará.

\- Si bueno, en realidad sería más preciso decir que seis de nosotros conocen ese símbolo, aunque supongo que cinco no lo recuerdan porque estaban demasiado ebrias para notarlo - el comentario llamó la atención de todos los presentes, en especial por la parte de que no sólo Cana conocía ese símbolo, además de que al parecer todas eran mujeres y que cuando interaccionaron con el no estaban en sus mejores condiciones.

El comentario llamó poderosamente la atención de las chicas que habían tenido su pequeña reunión el día anterior, en concreto a cuatro de ellas y a una última la dejó confundida, las primeras cuatro tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre lo próximo a decir por la castaña y la última sólo trataba de recordar dónde es que había visto el símbolo sin recordar nada realmente.

\- Cana, que se supone que significa eso, como es posible que seas la única que recuerde algo así - la voz curiosa de Mira llamó la atención de la castaña que la miro con una sonrisa y una divertida mirada con la que le dejaba claro que ella era una de las cinco chicas además de la maga de cartas que lo había visto.

\- B-bueno Mira-nee, Cana está más acostumbrada al alcohol así que supongo que es normal que ella pueda recordar más fácilmente lo que ocurre cuando está ebria - dijo la menor de los Strauss aunque se notaba la ansiedad en su voz pues se empezaba a dar una idea de lo que podría estar pasando.

\- Entonces Cana, explícate por favor - pidió amablemente el maestro en un intento de evitar que el ambiente se pusiera tenso, algo que pareció no lograr cuándo todos prestaron atención a la castaña, - creo que lo mejor es mostrarles donde vi esa cresta. Entonces regresaré en un momento, debo traer algo - con eso dicho la castaña se retiró deja do a más de uno con fundido y curioso si reo que haría la chica pues parecía que traería al gremio lo que sea que tuviese esa marca, algo que empezó a poner nerviosos a los más asustadizos.

* * *

La castaña llegó rápidamente hasta Fairy Hills y se dirigió a su habitación donde estaba lo que buscaba, se agachó extendiendo su mano bajo su cama donde había dejado lo que buscaba y una vez que lo tomo y se aseguró de que todo estaba ahí, se dispuso a regresar al gremio.

En el trayecto trataba de recordar todo sobre ese objeto, donde lo había conseguido, quien se lo había vendido, cualquier cosa que de una u otra forma la ayuda de a revelar lo que había ocurrido y porque ocurrió.

* * *

En el gremio todos esperaban a Cana aunque en el caso de Erza se estaba empezando a desesperar, algo muy extraño en ella pero dada la situación no era una actitud que pudiesen reprocharle pues no era la única ansiosa en el lugar.

Finalmente vieron a la castaña regresar y en sus brazos notaron una caja extraña que les llamo la atención pues no entendían que tenía esa caja con el asunto de Natsu, sin embargo para cinco chicas fue una sorpresa que trajera eso precisamente y en caso de cuatro de esas chicas sus nervios empezaban a aumentar pues ellas si que reconocían la caja.

\- Cana, ¿que es lo que traes en tus brazos?, ¿acaso es en el lugar donde has visto la cresta que vimos en el bosque? - el maestro hablo con curiosidad ante lo que traía en sus manos la maga castaña.

\- Bueno, esto es lo que quería que viera maestro, es un... bueno un... ¡UN JUEGO! - la última parte la dijo en un grito pues no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonará ridículo, algo en lo que no se equivocó cuando vio la cara de incredulidad del maestro, algo que compartía con la mayoría de los magos del gremio, salvo las chicas que jugaron la noche pasada.

\- Cana, no creo que este sea el momento para bromas, necesitamos saber que es lo que está pasando y dudo que un juego nos de información - término de decir Makarov tratando de no sonar como un regaño hacia la maga aunque podía ver que la castaña se mantenía firme y sería en cuanto a lo que dijo, así que espero a que la castaña mostrará que es lo que quería mostrarle de ese juego.

Fue entonces que la castaña levantó la tapa de la caja y en el reverso de la mismo donde estaban las instrucciones si te como operar el juego reveló la misma cresta que apareció hace unas horas en el bosque mientras trataban de ayudar a Natsu con su dilema y al ver la misma cresta que antes los ojos del viejo maestro se abrieron en incredulidad al notar que justo como dijo la castaña, en ese juego se encontraba la misma cresta, lo cual empezó a generar más dudas en el.

Rápidamente la expresión de asombro del maestro fue notada por los magos por lo que varios de ellos, entró los cuales estaban Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, levy y las cinco chicas que jugaron la noche anterior se acercaron a ver la causa del asombro y para incredulidad de la mayoría y terror de cuatro de las chicas vieron la misma marca algo que como con el maestro causó más preguntas y dudas en ellas.

\- Ne Cana, ¿de donde sacaste ese juego y como es que no lo había visto? - pregunto la maga del Solid Script con curiosidad pues no había podido ignorar las caras de angustia de Erza, Mira, Lissana y Lucy en cuanto vieron llegar a la castaña con el juego, lo que le hacía suponer que ellas lo habían jugado y el único momento to posible fue la noche de ayer pero en su mente no recordaba tal juego.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que para cuando do decidimos jugarlo, ya estabas inconsciente debido al alcohol, ¿quieres que diga cómo estabas en ese momento? - la peliazul se ruborizó porque si bien no tenía todo claro luego de embriagarse, tenía imágenes borrosas de si misma desnudándose junto a las chicas y no quería que nadie más supiera tal cosa, - en cuanto a de donde lo saque, creo que fue en el puerto de Hargeon a un vendedor ambulante te de la zona que ofrecía juegos para noches de fiesta con grandes resultados - la información dejo en claro que si era un vendedor ambulante seguramente ya no se encontrase en la zona y era en este punto el único que podría brindar claridad en esto.

\- Cana, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te dijo el sujeto que te vendió esto?, además ¿hace cuanto que te lo vendió? - Lucy pregunto ya presa del panico y en su paranoia empezaba a relacionar lo que pasó en el juego el día de ayer y su extraño sueño, aunque no entendía por qué lo hacía aún así algo le decía que había relación con el juego, sólo no entendía porque afectaba a Natsu.

\- No en realidad, sólo decía que el juego requería magia para funcionar y que era muy divertido pues no permitía las mentiras para ganar, me causó curiosidad y por eso lo compre. En cuanto to al tiempo creo que fue alrededor de un mes atrás - dijo con simpleza la castaña aunque ahora la duda la embargaba sobre el sujeto también.

\- Juvia no recuerda mucho del juego, pero si se que Juvia jugo y Juvia respondió las preguntas, ninguna debería causar algo así - dijo la maga de agua recordando lo que podía pues se sentía triste al recordar las preguntas y algo le decía que era debido a su pasado.

\- Eso es porque Juvia no termino el juego, luego de algunas preguntas se alteró y decidimos que había sido suficiente para ella, sin embargo Mira, Lissana, Lucy, Cana y yo continuamos jugando, aún así concuerdo con Juvia en que las preguntas no deberían ser causal de una situación como la de Natsu - la reina de las hadas hablo sobre cómo continuo el juego, sin embargo no se daba cuenta de que podía existir relación entre las últimas preguntas y la actual situación, algo que parecía ser una constante entre las chicas.

\- No sacamos nada que dándonos aquí sólo para teorizar lo que pudo pasar o lo que no. Cana, pese a que es poco probable que encuentres al sujeto ahi, te pido que te dirijas a Hargeon y busques al tipo que te vendió el juego y lo hagas decirte todo lo que sepa si te el juego y que lo rodea - dijo el maestro con gran seriedad, en este punto cualquier cosa era mejor que nada y si había una posibilidad de encontrar al vendedor no debían tardar en encontrarlo.

\- Maestro yo iré con ella, es mi deber pues fui parte del juego y si no quiere cooperar siempre puedo amenazarlo con una de mis espadas - dijo la pelirroja con seriedad sacando una gota de sudor en la mayoría de los presente pero al maestro le parecía buena idea que la pelirroja acompañará a Cana en esto por seguridad, después de todo si era un mago quien vendió el juego, si se sentía amenazado trataría de pelear para huir y no podía permitirse ese escenario.

\- Yo también iré maestro - la rubia del grupo hablo decidida a saber más de lo que se escondía en ese juego, - Nosotras también maestro, quizás entre todas logremos cerrar cualquier vía de escape - fue lo dicho por la mayor de los Strauss, algo en lo que podía ver que su hermana estaba totalmente de acuerdo por lo que con un asentimiento de su cabeza dio la autorización a las cinco una vez que se percató que nadie más se ofreció para la búsqueda.

Una vez las chicas recibieron la autorización salieron rápidamente del gremio y acordaron encontrarse en la plaza de la ciudad en quince minutos para partir hacia Hargeon antes de que anocheciera.

* * *

Las chicas se presentaron en el punto designado y una vez todas ahí se dirigieron a la estación de trenes con un objetivo en mente y era encontrar al sujeto si es que aún estaba ahi.

Caminando rápidamente te por las calles de Magnolia se encontraban cerca de su destino cuando la castaña se percató de algo o más bien alguien que pasaba por la misma calle que ellos, un hombre de cuerpo robusto de largo cabello negro y un bigote extraño haciendo juego, además de la extraña ropa color azul turquesa que lo envolvía como una túnica. Sin embargo la característica más destacable y por la cual la castaña lo reconoció era la cicatriz que cruzan verticalmente su rostro en el lado derecho, no había duda era el hombre que le vendió el juego hace un mes, al parecer la suerte o el destino lo había traído a ellas.

\- ¡Aaaahh, es el, el sujeto que me vendió el juego! - el grito llamó la atención de las demás quienes de inmediato siguieron el dedo con el que apuntaba la castaña y reconocieron al hombre, tenían suerte de que estaba algo alejado y en una zona con mucho ajetreo o de lo contrario el grito de Cana lo habría alertado y podría haberse dado a la fuga.

Con una mirada compartida entre todas en silencio decidieron seguro al hombre a la espera de que estuviese en un lugar donde pudiesen interrogarlo sin temor a ser interrumpidas o se prestarán las cosas a malos entendidos.

Lo siguieron un buen rato por al menos veinte calles, hasta que como era de esperar el hombre en cuestión se empezó a detener una vez que llegó a una zona un tanto más sombría de la ciudad y en la que su aspecto místico podría atraer más clientes seducidos por su forma de hablar, sin embargo esta vez no tendría oportunidad pues apenas se detuvo por completo sintió como alguien arremetía contra el y de un viole to empujón se lo llevaba por un callejón hasta donde nadie pudiera verlo, al girarse se encontró con cinco mujeres bastante molestas, aunque logro reconocer a una, la misma castaña a quien un mes atrás le vendió uno de sus productos.

\- Ah, joven dama, me ha causado un gran susto, por un momento creí que sería un ladrón quien buscaba quitarme el dinero que he ganado con el sudor de mi frente. Pero dígame, en que le puedo servir, acaso desea adquirir otro de mis magníficos productos, estoy seguro de que es así, después de todo sólo vendo cosas de calidad para satisfacción del cliente, dígame ¿ya probó el juego de la verdad que compro la toma vez? - el hombre no dejaba de hablar, algo que empezaba a irritar a cierta pelirroja, por lo que en cuanto la castaña se percató decidió intervenir antes de que la pelirroja lo matara sin obtener información primero.

\- No he venido a comprar nada, más bien, quiero que me explique ¿qué se esconde en ese juego?, porque hasta ahora lo único que me ha traído es problemas a mi y a un amigo quien se vio afectado por el mismo - la castaña no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba descifrar el misterio cuánto antes para resolver el problema y no se iría sin respuestas.

\- Me temo que no entiendo a qué se refiere señorita, no comprendo a que problemas se refiere, mis productos no son peligrosos - comento el hombre confundido sobre el porque de la acusación de la chica, aún así no perdía su sonrisa tratando de evitar la ira de las mujeres, aunque no notaba que su tranquilidad sólo enfurecía cada vez más a las chicas.

\- Me refiero al juego con la cresta de un dragón con una media luna en su frente, hoy en la mañana mi amigo apareció transformado y cuando intentamos deshacer el hechizo esa cresta apareció como si lo defendiera, así que habla - el tono cargado de peligro de la castaña puso nervioso al hombre, no sólo por el peligro implícito en su voz, sino porque no se esperaba que alguien hubiese caído presa del efecto del hechizo escondido en el juego.

\- N-no se de q-que me habla se-señorita, le repito que m-mis productos son de c-ca-calidad - trato de sonar lo más normal posible, pero esta vez sus nervios lo traicionaron y había hablado entrecortado, algo que las chicas no dejaron pasar y supieron que estaba mintiendo. El hombre trataba de sonreír con toda la naturalidad el mundo pese al miedo que empezaba a sentir, sin embargo la sonrisa se esfumó cuando sintió el filo de una hoja sobre su cuello y el instinto asesino de quien la sostenía, por no mencionar la representación de un demonio en el que se había transformado la albina mayor.

\- Más vale que hables con la verdad o juro por mi honor como caballero y maga de clase A de Fairy Tail que tu cabeza va a rodar - la mirada fría y el tono sombrío de la pelirroja dio a entender que no mentía y que al primer indicio de mentira cumpliría su amenaza, no lo podía entender, como una chica tan hermosa podía ser tan aterradora, en su mente sólo podía comparecer al hombre que fuera su pareja.

Miro a la dirección de la demonio sólo para encontrar que la misma estaba cargando una esfera de poder oscuro en su mano lista para disparar si consideraba que el hombre no era sincero. Como lo viera no tenía más opción que decir la verdad o sufrir una muerte horrible, pues si bien las dos chicas que lo amenazaban abiertamente eran aterradoras las tres chicas que se mantenían calladas y al margen, pero en sus miradas se notaba que lo querían matar o cuando menos hacerle daño en su zona baja, algo que no podía permitir, así que se preparó a hablar.

\- Esta bien, esta bien hablare, solo, solo baja la espada por favor - El hombre esperaba calmar la ira de las mujeres si accedía a cooperar, pero era mas que evidente que sus esfuerzos serian infructuosos si no les decía la verdad a riesgo de perder lo que lo hacia hombre a manos de unas chicas que a todas luces no dudarían de hacerle daño si decidía guardarse algo.

\- Verán, soy un mago errante, dada mi baja capacidad mágica preferí darle un uso diferente a mis pocas capacidades, por lo que me centre en crear productos mágicos únicos que atrajeran a la gente y me diera un medio para vivir - El hombre decidió iniciar por aclarar quien era, después de todo lo ultimo que necesitaba era que las chicas creyeran que era un mago oscuro, de por si ya querían hacerle daño y si no aclaraba las cosas desde un inicio, la probabilidad de que las cosas escalaran era muy alta, - el p-problema era que mis productos no lograban destacar solo con mi bajo conocimiento de la magia, así que decidí buscar magias mas interesantes que hicieran mejores mis artículos - el que dijera eso mientras su rostro mostraba pánico y el ligero tartamudeo u¿inicial llamo poderosamente la atención de las chicas pues significaba que se acercaba a lo que significaba esa extraña cresta así que decidieron esperar a que continuara, aunque ni la pelirroja retiró su espada ni la albina deshizo el ataque que sostenía en su mano listo a ser lanzado, causándole aun mas miedo al hombre por lo que ocurriría una vez dijera lo que seguía.

\- En una de mis búsquedas encontré un extraño hechizo que afirmaba conceder deseos si respondías las preguntas que decidiera hacerte - en cuanto escucharon eso las chicas se sorprendieron pues básicamente ese era el objetivo en las ultimas preguntas del juego que consiguió Cana, sin embargo aun quedaban dudas que esperaban se resolvieran pronto, - Básicamente era un hechizo de juicio en la antigüedad que recompensaba la sinceridad, aunque termino causando mucho dolor cuando empezó a usarse mal - eso llamo la atención de las chicas, pues significaba que ese hechizo no era del todo correcto y si lo pensaban bien era lógico, después de todo ni siquiera el mas sincero de los hombres esta dispuesto a revelar sus mayores secretos.

\- Entonces, ¿es una técnica prohibida verdad? - la frialdad en la voz de Erza asusto al hombre quien decidió aclarar ese punto también, - si y no, es decir que el hechizo como tal no tiene malicia alguna, de hecho se atribuye a un dragón deidad de los antiguos por eso el símbolo de la cresta es un dragón, sin embargo dada la facilidad con la que el mismo puede causar mucho dolor el consejo termino declarándolo como magia oscura - en cuanto dijo eso las mujeres se alteraron y antes de que algo mas se dijera, la pelirroja tomo al hombre de su túnica y lo estrello contra la pared con fuerza mientras le dedicaba una mirada de muerte, - ¡CUANTOS MAS DE ESOS INFAMES JUEGOS HAS VENDIDO, DÍMELO O TE HARÉ DESEAR ESTAR MUERTO! - el tono ya no frio sino gélido de la maga aterro no solo al hombre sino también a sus compañeras y no es para menos, era bien sabido todo por lo que paso la maga del re-equipo debido a los que adoraban la magia oscura.

\- ¡SOLO FUE ESE, LO JURO! - el hombre estaba al borde de perder el control de su esfinter ante la aterradora mujer frente a el que ahora podía notar la fuerza que ejercía sobre si misma intentando evitar enterrar su espada en su cuerpo. Escuchar eso calmo aunque fuese solo un poco a la maga quien ahora aflojaba un tanto su agarre sobre el hombre aun así no lo liberaba por completo ni perdía su postura de ataque a la espera de lo que diría el sujeto frente a ella, - ella fue la única interesada en el juego, luego me entere de la clasificación que tenia esa magia y destruí los juegos para evitar problemas con el consejo mágico - dijo mientras apuntaba a la castaña quien no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida al ser ahora el objetivo de las miradas de la mayoría de sus amigas.

\- Un momento, si el juego tenia ese hechizo, significa que si se rompe la magia todos los efectos deberían desaparecer no es así, igual que pasa con toda la magia. Entonces, ¿por qué si deshicimos el hechizo sobre nuestro compañero, los efectos perduran en el aun ahora? - pregunto con precisión y sabiduría la rubia del grupo, quien parecía la única que había meditado sobre los hechos una vez entendió la verdad detrás del juego o al menos buena parte de ello. En cuanto las demás escucharon a Lucy llegaron a la misma conclusión, habían visto miles de magias e incluso algunas maldiciones, pero incluso las ultimas podían ser revertidas si se derotaba a quienes las lanzaban, entonces que había de diferente en este caso.

Las miradas una vez mas se redirigieron al hombre quien ahora sudaba frio pues realmente no quería decir esa parte, especialmente cuando al parecer esta vez se trataba de un efecto que perjudicaba a un tercero, sin embargo su silencio solo cavaba mas profundo su tumba y el lo sabia, lo veía en los ojos de las mujeres frente a el.

\- Sabes Mira-nee, hace mucho que no pulo mis habilidades del Animal Soul para mis transformaciones de depredadores, quizás es hora de ver si no están muy oxidadas - la sonrisa perversa que acompaño al comentario de la albina menor solo asusto al hombre, después de todo ellas no parecían bromear y al mismo tiempo no tenían intención de dejarlo ir, así que se estaba quedando sin opciones.

\- No es mala idea Lissana, yo también quiero probar algunas de las cartas en las que he estado trabajando, tengo algunas que serian ideales para la tortura y el interrogatorio - la sombra producida por el cabello castaño escondía los ojos de Cana, pero el tono macabro y alegre usado daba a entender que de verdad ella lo haría pasar por un infierno si no hablaba, sabia que se arrepentiría, pero era preferible a quedarse a merced de las lunáticas frente a el.

\- N-no hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, les diré lo que se, pero les aseguro que la respuesta no les va a gustar en lo mas mínimo - la forma en la que hablo asusto un poco a las mujeres, pero solo fue un segundo y lo que fuera que diría ese hombre no podía ser tan malo o en el peor de los casos solo implicaba que resolverlo seria difícil y llevaría tiempo, al menos así querían pensar las chicas, por lo cual luego de mirarse entre ellas asintieron y dirigieron una vez mas sus miradas al hombre esta vez expectantes a lo que tenia que decir sobre el porque el efecto no desaparecía.

\- La cuestión es simple en realidad, la cosa es que lo que le pasa a su amigo ya no es cosa de magia. B-bueno, lo fue en un principio pero con el tiempo la magia igual desaparecería - eso confundió a las chicas, como era posible que si la magia desaparecía aun así Natsu no volvería a la normalidad, - de hecho el que hallan eliminado la magia antes de tiempo puede que solo evitara que se completara el proceso - ese comentario las altero, ¿significaba entonces que de no haber actuado cuando actuaron, Natsu podría haber cambiado aun mas?.

Por extraño que parezca la imagen de un Natsu bebe apareció en sus mentes y sorprendidas se dieron cuenta de que la idea de un bebe no las incomodaba en lo mas mínimo, peor aun sus rostros adquirieron un tono carmín en sus mejillas en cuanto dicho bebe empezaba a adquirir en sus cabellos unos ligeros mechones del respectivo color de las chicas o incluso cambiaba a el color de cabello de las mismas.

\- Se los diré directamente pues no quiero que se hagan ideas equivocadas, la razón de que su amigo no regrese a la normalidad es porque como tal lo que le paso es una recompensa - esto saco de balance a las chicas y las alejo de sus fantasías sobre un bebe, mas cuando no podían ver como es que eso podía ser una recompensa para Natsu, - la recompensa no es para el obviamente, mas bien es para la o las jugadoras que querían esa recompensa sobre el y al responder con sinceridad el hechizo hizo su deseo realidad - una vez dio aquello, todas quedaron completamente blancas, significaba que al menos una de ellas fue la responsable de lo ocurrido como ya se lo temían desde que Cana llevo ese juego al gremio.

\- U-un momento, como que una recompensa para nosotras, en ningún momento una de nosotras dijo que quería que le pasara algo a alguien, ¿cómo es que entonces ocurrió?, ¿cómo sabemos que simplemente no eligió a una persona al azar? - fueron las preguntas de la albina mayor que no encontraba entre sus recuerdos momento alguno en el que alguien pidiese cambiar al pelirrosa y volverlo un niño.

\- N-bu-bueno, tal vez no lo dijeron, pero si lo pensaron - en el momento en que el hombre dijo aquello, las chicas se asustaron pues si recordaban que una parte de ellas pensó en ciertos detalles y características particulares cuando revelaron lo que querían de un hombre, aunque en el caso de cuatro de ellas estaban casi seguras de no pensar en que debía ser un niño, - este hechizo no solo mira lo que dices, también lo que piensas y anhelas, no puedes esconder la verdad de el y si respondes aunque sea una parte, el hechizo ve la verdad en su totalidad no solo la parte expresada - en cuanto dijo aquello, todas quedaron pensativas y en algunos casos sonrojadas pues sus pensamientos en ese momento no eran nada santos, solo dos de las cinco mujeres tenían una expresión distinta. De parte de la castaña su rostro rápidamente tomo una expresión lasciva, pues recordaba bien cuales eran las cualidades que buscaba en un hombre o mas bien el tamaño que buscaba y lo que quería que le hiciera.

Sin embargo la mas interesante expresión venia de la menor de los Strauss y es que esta era de total terror, despues de escuchar lo ultimo dicho por aquel sujeto recordó no lo que dijo si no lo que pensó en ese momento "moh, si tan solo no hubiese crecido, era tan lindo cuándo era pequeño", si hubiese sabido que algo así podía ocurrir, jamas se habría dejado embriagar por los recuerdos que impulsaron ese pensamiento.

\- Oh no - esa sencilla frase llamo la atención de las chicas que dirigieron su vista al igual que el extraño hombre hacia la albina menor con curiosidad, aunque por la frase ya se hacían una idea y en el caso de las mujeres sin entender el porque se sentían molestas, - c-cr-creo, creo que esto es mi culpa - dijo con notable nerviosismo la chica.

Todas se le quedaron en shock al punto de que Erza liberó al hombre de su agarre, lo intuían pero esperaban que no fuera verdad, por lo cual escucharlo de boca de Lissana fue una sorpresa, sorpresa que no duro mucho cuando Cana aprovechando el momento decidío fastidiar un poco a su amiga albina de la única manera que ella conocía.

\- Ehhhh, Lissana no sabia que eras una shotacon... PER-VER-TI-DA - la sonrisa que le dedico mientras le decía tal cosa hizo que Lissana enrojeciera de la vergüenza, en especial porque gracias a esa acusación su mente la traiciono mostrandole imágenes de si misma desnuda y entregándose al ahora infante Natsu.

\- N-no es lo que quise decir - trato de defenderse la albina pero su fuerte sonrojo y el nerviosismo en su voz no le ayudaban a dar credibilidad a sus palabras, algo que solo aumento las miradas acusatorias y un tanto celosas de las demás mujeres presentes.

\- En que he fallado como hermana mayor para que mi pequeña imouto se transformara en una pervertida shotacon - las palabras de Mirajane solo aumentaron el sonrojo y la vergüenza en la albina menor quien ahora presa de la frustración también estaba temblando mientras apretaba sus manos al punto de dejar sus nudillos blancos, algo difícil de notar dado lo cremoso de su piel.

\- ¡MIRA-NEE, NO TU TAMBIÉN!, ¡QUE NO ES A LO QUE ME REFERÍA! - grito esta vez la albina al ver que incluso su hermana se unía a las burlas contra ella, lo que solo aumentaba su molestia, frustración y vergüenza, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que su propia hermana la tachara de esa manera.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿pero acaso su hermana menor tiene ese tipo de gustos tan particulares? - esa pregunta por parte del hombre culpable de todo este lio en primer lugar fue la gota que colmó el vaso y transformándose en su nueva forma de sexy coneja lanzo una fuerte patada contra el rostro del hombre estampandolo de nueva cuenta contra la pared y noqueandolo en el proceso.

\- ¡QUE NO ES ESO A LO QUE ME REFIERO! - a este unto la joven ya no soportaba mas las burlas, por lo tanto decidió dejar las cosas claras de una vez para detener las burlas de una vez por todas, - me refiero al hecho de que ese día cuando describimos las cualidades que buscábamos en un hombre, sin querer recordé mi época de niña cuando pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Natsu - ese comentario molesto a las chicas, especialmente a quienes lo conocían de mas joven y no pasaban mucho tiempo con el, - cuando recordé esa época inconscientemente desee que Natsu no hubiera crecido porque me parecía mas tierno de niño - escuchar eso las sorprendió y las molestó pues ese pequeño, inconsciente y egoísta deseo había acabado generando ese caos en el que ahora se veían atrapadas, en especial porque no tenían idea de que hacer ahora que sabían que aun sin romper el hechizo, el daño era a todas luces irreversible.

\- Haaaa, ya no importa, todas somo un tanto culpables por no negarnos a jugar, por ahora sera mejor regresar al gremio y decirle al maestro lo que averiguamos, quizá a el se le ocurra alguna manera de como arreglar este problema - trato de quitarle hierro al asunto Titania para no hacer sentir mal a nadie, especialmente a Lissana, sin embargo fiel a su forma de ser tan estricta encaro a la albina, - aun así Lissana, deberías tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, no dejes que tus deseos te dominen o la próxima vez podría ser algo peor - el pequeño regaño calo hondo en la chica que solo asintió, sin embargo para la mayor de los Strauss, la rubia y la castaña les pareció algo hipócrita lo que decía cuando mas de una vez Erza era la primera en ceder a sus deseos, especialmente si estos tenían que ver con pastel de fresas.

\- C-como sea, ya vamonos chicas, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí - concedió la rubia del grupo para acabar tan extraño día, aunque aun faltaba mucho para decir que el problema estaba solucionado, pero por ese día había sido mas que suficiente para la rubia, algo en lo que estaba segura sus amigas estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Con un asentimiento general por parte de las otras cuatro, salieron de esa zona de la ciudad acordando no volver a pisar un lugar tan raro y olvidándose del hombre que aun se encontraba totalmente inconsciente en el piso y a quien no seria si no hasta un día después que algunos magos errantes que pasaban por ahí que lo encontrarían aun desmayado preguntándose que hizo el pobre infeliz para acabar así.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno un capitulo mas llega a su fin, la verdad este me costo un poco para realizarlo pero espero que les guste.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Una oportunidad perdida en el tiempo

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 6: Una oportunidad perdida en el tiempo**

\- Y eso fue lo que dijo maestro - Había terminado de contar la pelirroja lo ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos cuando se preparaban a buscar al responsable del juego que los tenia en esta situación y ahora se preguntaba como es que iban a remediar toda las situación, suponiendo claro esta que pudiese ser posible arreglarla.

\- Mmmmm... ya veo, ciertamente fue una suerte que ese hombre decidiera venir hasta Magnolia, sin embargo me preocupa lo que les dijo - Makarov se encontraba pensativo y no era para menos, las noticias traídas por sus hijas no eran nada favorecedoras ni permitían vislumbrar una luz al final del túnel para la situación de Natsu, "Lo mas preocupante es el hecho de que las cosas pudieron empeorar si no rompíamos el hechizo a tiempo", ese pensamiento le dejaba intranquilo al tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, temía siquiera imaginar los posibles escenarios que transcurrirían de no haber actuado a tiempo, sin embargo uno de esos escenarios se colo en sus pensamientos mostrándole a un Natsu bebe y al imaginar dicha posibilidad su rostro se torno azul por el miedo que le causaba dicha imagen. No porque no le gustasen los bebes si no por el hecho de que seria uno de sus hijos quien habría de sufrir de tal regresión y las consecuencias que tendría si alguien se enteraba.

\- Juvia quiere saber, ¿Que significa eso de que se interrumpió el hechizo antes de tiempo? - La pregunta de la maga de agua ciertamente llamo la atención de todos, incluso la del maestro pues fue como si la peliazul hubiese leído sus pensamientos, aun así era una pregunta valida para todos los miembros que trataban de discernir el significado de esas palabras y las implicaciones que tenían.

\- Bueno, lo único que sabemos es que Lissana recordó su época de niña cuando pasaba todo su tiempo con Natsu - recordó con malestar la rubia maga de espíritus al decir esa parte, pero eso encamino a los demás en lo que podría significar, - ¡YA DIJE QUE LO SIENTO! - el grito de Lissana saco una gota en todos los presentes pues no era necesario gritar y nadie la estaba inculpando realmente, aun así la rubia decidió continuar. - Como decía, solo sabemos que recordó esa época y de manera inconsciente añoro volver a ver al Natsu de ese entonces, algo que el juego vio pese a que lo guardo para si misma - si bien la rubia solo remarco los hechos, para algunos parecía que las cosas se aclaraban, aunque fuera un poco.

\- Entonces el hechizo la premio concediendo su deseo - La aseveración de Levy llamo la atención pues parecía que ella tenía una idea mas clara de lo que ocurría, - si eso es así, significa que el hechizo estaba destinado a que Natsu no solo volviese a su apariencia de niño, también debía provocar una regresión en su poder y aun peor... - en ese momento la peliazul no pudo terminar pues si bien quería decirles, la realidad es que ante dicha posibilidad se quedo muda, aunque claro esta no fue la única que llego a dicha conclusión una vez se dieron cuenta de todas las implicaciones.

\- También causaría una regresión de su personalidad hasta su época como infante - fue Mirajane quien acabo diciendo lo que ya para este punto muchos habían deducido de lo dicho por la maga del Solid Script, dejando helados a muchos pues entendieron la gravedad del asunto y que de no haber actuado a tiempo quizás en este momento tendrían no solo a un Natsu con apariencia mas joven si no también uno con una actitud infantil, bueno mas de lo que lo es en este tiempo.

\- Supongo que es un pequeño alivio en todo este caos entonces - esas palabras del maestro llamaron la atención de todos pues concordaban con el en eso, - tal vez no evitamos que Natsu sufriera una regresión en su edad física y tampoco logramos regresarlo a su apariencia normal, sin embargo evitamos que las cosas se fueran a peor y salvamos la mente de Natsu, eso evitara que quienes lo busquen traten de engañarlo - eso altero a todos en el gremio, y un pensamiento colectivo llego a sus mentes, "de no haber detenido el hechizo entonces, ¿Cuando los enemigos de Natsu lo encontrasen con su memoria borrada tratarían de matarlo? o peor aun ¿de reclutarlo?" la idea era aterradora y ahora veían el consuelo del que hablaba su maestro.

\- Pero maestro, aun así no sabemos que tan a tiempo actuamos, que tal si logro afectar las capacidades de Natsu como mago - fue la pelirroja quien hablo y ciertamente tenia razón, después de todo paso mucho tiempo antes de romper la magia que lo envolvía y no sabían que tanto estrago causo en su poder como mago de fuego.

\- Supongo que sera cuestión de medir su potencial mágico una vez que despierte entonces - Las palabras de la rubia fueron secundadas por varios magos interesados en saber hasta donde habrá llegado el efecto sobre Natsu.

Durante todo ese tiempo nadie noto que uno de sus miembros se había mantenido a la distancia y no había hablado con nadie. Dicho mago era de hecho una de las cinco mujeres que salieron en busca del hombre y quien de hecho había sido la propietaria del juego el cual ya había sido destruido con el fin de evitar que algo como lo que ocurría actualmente volviese a ocurrir. La castaña se mantenía pensativa y para la mayoría de los magos quienes en este momento debatían el proceder con el nuevo estado de Natsu, de haber girado en su dirección a verla tan callada y retraída habrían supuesto que la razón de su comportamiento se debía a la culpa de ser la principal razón de que todo esto ocurriera al tener ese maldito juego en primer lugar.

Sin embargo nada estaba mas lejos de la verdad, pues si bien se sentía culpable de lo que ocurrió en este momento sus pensamientos derivaban a otra linea, mas concretamente en su propio deseo. "Si el deseo de Lissana se cumplió, al menos en parte, significa que todas veremos cumplidos nuestros deseos tarde o temprano aun aquello que no expresamos con palabras ayer", la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en la boca de la castaña se mantenía oculta por sus manos que se encontraban a la altura de su nariz y que impedían ver su boca de frente. "De ser verdad, entonces sera cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a mi chico soñado, ese que destruirá mi coñito con su poderosa y enorme vara de carne y me hará delirar de placer", ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer y humedecer al mismo tiempo, daba gracias que nadie se acercase en ese momento pues de hacerlo encontrarían a la castaña con una sonrisa nada santa, sus ojos ahogados en lujuria y su cuerpo empezándose a perlar por el sudor que el calor de su propia imaginación que ahora le mostraba miles de situaciones con ese chico que había pedido y que le estaba haciendo considerar la idea de salir del gremio de inmediato para ir a casa y aliviar un poco la comezón de su entrepierna.

* * *

Despertaba algo confundido del lugar donde se encontraba ahora y en su mente se preguntaba como había llegado ahí ya que su mente estaba hecha un caos y no podía pensar con claridad, aun así decidió recomponerse un poco para quedar sentado sobre la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba y miro a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse. Fue entonces que vio a su lado a una pequeña que el reconoció fácilmente, era su compañera de gremio y hermana de magia la DS del cielo, la pequeña Wendy quien se encontraba aun inconsciente y llegando un poco de claridad a su mente recordó los sucesos de mas temprano y con temor bajo su vista para darse cuenta con pesar que no había funcionado pues aun permanecía con su cuerpo de niño.

\- Haaaa... veo que no funciono entonces... por como dolió de un momento a otro esperaba que hubiese servido, pero supongo que esto no sera tan fácil como creía - dijo mas para si mismo el DS de fuego quien ahora mas aclarada la situación en su mente,, pudo recordar todo lo que paso y con ello llegar a la conclusión de que el lugar en el que se encontraba era la enfermería del gremio y eso significaba que se había desmayado en algún momento durante el proceso.

Miro de nueva cuenta a su lado para volver a ver a su amiga quien se encontraba aún dormida y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pues le agradecía de todo corazón su esfuerzo en tratar de ayudarlo, "pobre Wendy, supongo que se sobre exigió mas allá de sus limites y termino exhausta, sera mejor dejarla descansar y mientras yo iré a hablar con el maestro sobre el siguiente paso" con una ultima vista e su compañera y asegurándose de que la chica estaría bien bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la salida para reunirse con los demás, paso por un espejo en el cuarto y al verse en el dos pensamientos llegaron a su mente, el primero era que debía de encontrar como volver a la normalidad o de lo contrario buscar la forma de como adaptarse y el segundo era que agradecía ser un chico nostálgico pues gracia a ello había guardado algunas prendas de ropa de esa época de su vida como la camisa amarilla que traía en ese momento junto a unos pantaloncitos blancos, lo ultimo que necesitaba era andar desnudo por magnolia debido a que no tenia ropa para su actual tamaño.

Alejo esos pensamientos y salio solo para escuchar a todos hablar de la actual situación en la que se encontraba y decidió permanecer oculto al menos un rato para saber que pesaban sus amigos, fue entonces que vio regresar a las cinco chicas preguntándose a donde habían ido y cuando las escucho hablar con el maestro le sorprendió lo que escucho, su actual condición fue producto de un juego que ellas jugaron y del pensamiento de Lissana sobre su época cuando ambos eran niños. Le sorprendió no enojarse y de hecho sentirse culpable pues recordó todas las travesuras que solía hacerle en ese entonces a su amiga y también el tiempo en el que estuvo desaparecida y todo lo que ella se perdió desde entonces y entendió que tal vez ella solo sintió que no había sido suficiente tiempo juntos y quiso un poco mas de la época que mas recordaba a su lado.

Sin embargo la siguiente parte no se la espero y ciertamente lo asusto, después de todo sus amigos habían llegado a la conclusión de que de no haber actuado cuando lo hicieron, era posible que no solo su aspecto físico, sino su magia y sus recuerdos regresasen a su época como niño y al pensar en ello le dolió pues significaría que olvidaría a muchos de sus actuales amigos incluyendo a Lucy y Wendy, además de perder su poder con el cual el protegía a su familia y eso era algo que el no se podía permitir.

Con eso en mente y teniendo claro que era lo que debía hacer salio de su escondite para encarar a sus amigos, - ¡¿Como puedo saber si mi poder mágico se vio afectado?! - fue el grito lanzado por Natsu y que tomo a todos por sorpresa.

* * *

Todos estaban atónitos, tan ensimismados en su conversación y en sus pensamientos se encontraban que no notaron en que momento había llegado el mago de fuego, sin embargo por su expresión seria y determinada ademas de su grito entendieron que al igual que ellos, el quería saber hasta que punto había llegado el problema.

\- Pffff... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - sin embargo nadie se espero la reacción de Gray, quien de un momento a otro dejo su actitud seria y empezó a reírse sin parar, de nuevo, a causa de ver a su amigo en su actual condición, algo que ciertamente enojo a Natsu, pero que a ojos del pelinegro solo lo hacia ver mas gracioso y le hacía reírse con mas fuerza al punto de estarse ahogando al no poder parar.

No era el único en ese estado, pues el mago de hierro también quería reír, de hecho estaba al borde de hacerlo, pero trataba de controlarse para pensar bien dada la actual situación, algo que sin saberlo en ese momento lo salvaría de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Natsu se estaba frustrando debido a las burlas de Gray y lo demostraba con la expresión en su rostro y los gestos de sus manos. El ceño fruncido del pelirrosa, junto con la mirada de rabia e impotencia que expresaba, los labios retraídos sobre si mismos y las mejillas hinchadas pues el chico contenía el aire, ademas de la pose rígida de su cuerpo en ese momento y sus manos apretadas con fuerza mientras empezaba a temblar de la furia. No se dio cuenta en ese momento pero las chicas tenían un sonrojo en su rostro y una mirada soñadora como si frente a ellas estuviese la cosa mas linda que hubiesen visto, sus instintos maternales despertaban debido a la imagen frente a ellas, un Natsu hecho niño que en este momento hacia un puchero mientras sus ojos contenían unas pequeñas lagrimas y temblaba como si en cualquier momento fuese a soltarse a llorar o al menos así lo veían ellas y antes de que alguna reaccionara una alvina se les adelanto.

\- ¡OYE TU MALDI... - no termino de hablar el pequeño pelirrosa cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego como despegaba del suelo al ser alzado por alguien quien giro el cuerpo del pequeño en el aire al lanzarlo un momento y luego enterrar su rostro entre las dos impresionantes montañas de carne que tenia seguido de un grito muy peculiar.

\- ¡KYAAAAA!, ¡eres tan lindo Natsu!, ¡te ves tan adorable! - La maga del Satan Soul se había movido rápidamente una vez vio a Natsu en tal estado movida por su ternura y no pudo evitar abrazarlo enterrando su rostro entre sus grandes pechos mientras giraba sobre si misma con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, algo que causo celos en varias mujeres que querían hacer lo mismo incluida su hermana y envidia de parte de los hombres pues ellos también querían restregar su cara contra los pechos de la demonio, aunque claro Natsu ahora se encontraba mareado por las vueltas y respirando con dificultad una vez pudo sacar su rostro de la cálida y suave prisión en la que se encontraba.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡TE VES RIDÍCULO FLAMITAS!, ¡JAJAJAJA! - el mago de hielo no podía detenerse y cuando creyó que no podía ser mas gracioso vio como Mirajane cargaba a Natsu y lo agitaba como a un peluche mientras una sonrisa de niña aparecía en su rostro al tenerlo en sus brazos, algo que ciertamente estaba aumentando la ira del ahora pequeño mata dragones de fuego, al menos hasta que una idea, una macabramente peculiar idea cruzo la mente del pequeño pelirrosa, luego de percatarse no solo de la actitud de Mira si no de todas las chicas en el gremio.

Se estaba cansando de tratar de escapar de la prisión que representaban los brazos de Mirajane en este momento y las burlas constantes de Gray no le ayudaban en lo mas mínimo, sin embargo en cuanto Mira dejo de girar y la vio, pudo apreciar un puchero de su parte prueba de que la idea de que Natsu se liberara de su abrazo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo y al ver a su alrededor, descubrió la mirada anhelante de la mayoría de las chicas ahí presentes que ansiaban tenerlo entre sus brazos y consentirlo y eso le dio una idea, una muy aterradora idea. Ya había visto algo parecido en el pasado y de hecho el fue victima de ello también, Natsu recordó las muchas veces que Azuka lo hacia para salirse con la suya y por lo general era el quien acababa haciendo lo que ella quería en esos casos, así que viendo que ahora el podía sacar provecho de esta situación se decidió a actuar, total si no funcionaba no perdería nada, pero quería hacer sufrir a Gray y para lograrlo solo había una persona que podía hacerlo, así que enfoco su vista a su objetivo y con algo de esfuerzo giro su mirada a Mira quien al verlo comprendió que quería que lo bajara, cosa a la que accedió aunque de muy mala gana.

Una vez en el suelo, Natsu corrió rápidamente hasta estar frente a su ejecutora y recordando como lo hacia Azuka, bajo su cabeza para prepararse y luego miro a la pelirroja frente a el.

\- Erza onee-chan, Gray esta siendo muy malo conmigo - Natsu lo dijo con la cara mas adorable que pudo colocar en ese momento, cosa que aunado a las pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, los grandes ojos de cachorro abandonado, las mejillas ligeramente hinchadas y su labio superior hacia abajo en señal de tristeza le daban una apariencia demasiado tierna para ignorarla y como cereza del pastel el temblor en su cuerpo los pequeños hipeos señal de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar y el dedo extendido apuntando al risueño mago de hielo, todo en conjunto hicieron de el acto de Natsu un arma mortal.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió ni siquiera el mismo Natsu se lo vio venir, no era lo que esperaba, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba totalmente satisfecho.

* * *

Ni siquiera sabia porque motivo lo hizo, solo que en lo profundo de su corazón el insano deseo de complacerlo nació en ella y que quería castigar a quien había osado causar las lagrimas del pequeño Natsu y procurar su bienestar y su sonrisa por encima de cualquier cosa. Y ahí estaba ella, la poderosa Titania, respirando agitadamente luego de lo que solo podía describirse como un frenesí asesino el cual la impulso en su acometida contra su compañero de gremio.

Frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo herido y contorsionado del mago de hielo y por una fracción de segundo muchos de los presentes se preguntaron si era siquiera anatomicamente posible la posición en la que termino luego de lo que solo se podía describir a sus ojos como el ataque de una bestia desprovista de consciencia que solo actuaba por instinto frente a la presa que casaba.

Tendido en la mesa en la que anteriormente se encontraba tratando de respirar debido a la risa, ahora Gray se encontraba tratando de respirar pero esta vez en un intento de continuar aferrado al mundo de los vivos y con su cabeza tan cerca de su trasero que le resultaba incluso sorprendente que su espalda no se hubiese roto ya debido a la posición en la que se encuentra.

Erza poco a poco recuperaba el control y centraba su mente luego de lo que ella solo definió como un arrebato de locura, "¿e-en que momento me moví?", ni siquiera fue consiente de sus acciones, lo ultimo que recordaba es al pequeño Natsu acercarse a ella con la mirada mas triste que le había visto alguna vez, con lagrimas en sus ojos y al verlo solo quería procurar su sonrisa y alejar aquello que lo había puesto en ese estado, por lo cual en cuanto el mago de fuego le dijo aquello y apunto a su compañero, para ella todo se torno rojo y al mismo tiempo pareció que todo se detenía a su alrededor, su último pensamiento racional antes de lanzarse de lleno a su misión fue "Gray, te voy a matar por hacerlo llorar" y después de eso no se recupero su mente hasta acabar con el joven mago del Ice Make.

Del otro lado solo estaba Gray quien contrario a la pelirroja podía recordar perfectamente lo que ocurrió y que ahora lo atormentaría de por vida incluso al dormir, después de todo un segundo solo se estaba riendo de la desgracia de su rival y amigo hasta casi asfixiarse y de un momento a otro sintió un instinto asesino detrás de el como jamas lo había sentido y que al girar su cabeza para ver, se encontró con la aterradora imagen de una pelirroja cuya aura era tan densa y tan pesada que podía verla emanar de su cuerpo prometiendole solo una cosa, DOLOR.

\- Gray, te voy a enseñar buenos modales - la voz de ultratumba que uso en ese momento la caballero fue suficiente para que Gray viera a la muerte tras ella esperando a que la mujer acabara con el para cosechar su alma y lo siguiente fueron alaridos de su parte mientras recibía infinidad de golpes, patadas y cortes de parte de la pelirroja quien solo bramaba como bestia salvaje y al mirar en busca de ayuda, solo encontró a los hombres del gremio todos salvo Natsu refugiados contra la barra, abrazandose unos a los otros en un desesperado intento de protegerse del demonio que ahora se encargaba de su amigo, sus rostros azules presa del pánico le dejaban un mensaje mas que claro al mago de hielo, - Estas solo en esto - un mensaje que solo lo condeno a que tendría que soportar el castigo y suponiendo que sobreviviese entonces asegurarse de en su vida volver a provocarla de nuevo.

Titania por su parte ahora se sentía avergonzada pues actuó por impulso, lo peor fue que lo hizo a la orden de un niño, pero su instinto como caballero la cegó para protegerlo o eso quería creer, después de todo jamas había actuado de esa manera y en el pasado su amigo había hecho cosas peores que esta y nunca se llevo un castigo de tal magnitud.

Se giro para ver a sus amigos solo para encontrar rostros llenos de miedo que la veían como si fuese un monstruo, salvo una mirada, creyó que fue su imaginación pues tan pronto como la vio esta misma desapareció, era el pequeño Natsu quien por un momento había jurado ver una mirada que la devoraba, como si frente a ella estuviese un depredador y ella era su presa, esa mirada de deseo que por un instante surgió y que en ella causo un calor diferente al anterior, uno que le hizo humedecerse pues se sentía domada por esa mirada, aunque claro esta lo atribuyo a su imaginación que jugaba con su mente luego de la liberación de adrenalina que acababa de tener con su amigo.

* * *

Natsu vio el resultado de su pequeña venganza y aunque se compadecía del pobre al mismo tiempo una parte mas primitiva de el se estaba encendiendo, ver ese despliegue de poder de parte de la pelirroja y mas importante aun, verla complacer su capricho provoco en una parte de su ser el deseo de domar a esa mujer, hacerla suya y solo suya para que le complaciera como deseara, especialmente en la cama lo que se reflejaba en la erección que empezaba a surgir en la parte baja del ahora infantil DS de fuego que se preguntaba que mas podría lograr hacer que Erza hiciera por el por lo que con una pequeña pasada de lengua por sus labios y una sonrisita traviesa mientras formulaba sus planes regreso a la actitud que había logrado domar por un momento a la poderosa Titania.

Corrió hacia los brazos de la chica y de un salto la abrazo enterrando su rostro en sus pechos y pudo sentir como solo estaban cubiertos por la blusa blanca que solía usar, rápidamente levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa inocente dedicada solo a la pelirroja agradeció que se liberara del "hombre malo" que lo molestaba. - Erza onee-chan, ¡TE AMO!, gracias por defenderme de Gray - ni siquiera sabia por que eso la llenaba tanto, pero le reconforto oír eso de Natsu y en cierta medida aplaco sus culpas.

Sin embargo antes de que alguien siquiera se plantease ayudar a su amigo que aun se encontraba en la mesa lastimado, un nuevo instinto asesino surgió en el gremio, no al nivel del liberado por Titania hace un momento pero para desgracia del herido, una vez mas estaba dirigido hacia el y con un último esfuerzo de ver que ocurría ahora, Gray pudo ver a las demás mujeres del gremio acercarse a el con intensiones hostiles mientras tronaban sus manos en una clara señal de preparación para el combate. Lo que mas aterro al mago fue ver la dulce sonrisa de Mirajane mientras lo veía y un aura espeluznante emanaba de ella.

\- Ara, Gray, ¿no sabes que es muy feo molestar a un niño inocente? - El que se lo dijera de esa forma tan dulce no le generaba un buen augurio y se confirmo cuando vio la tierna sonrisa de la albina transformarse en una sonrisa espeluznante y unos ojos sombríos que lo miraban, - tal vez necesites una buena lección de comportamiento - el tono frio solo confirmo los temores del mago quien dada su situación solo cerro los ojos resignado a su condena, antes de empezar a ser apaleado nuevamente, esta vez por cortesía de las chicas.

\- ¡GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA! - el grito de la maga de agua fue lo único que se escucho esta vez, mientras los hombres solo tenían un pensamiento en sus mentes en este momento mientras veían a su amigo, "las mujeres están locas".

Por otro lado esta vez Natsu hacia todo lo posible por no reír mientras veía a Gray ser apaleado de nueva cuenta y disfrutando de su asiento privilegiado sobre los muslos de la pelirroja que lo abrazaba con ternura y acariciaba sus mechones rosas con amor, "si, en definitiva esta sera mi arma secreta mientras este así para vengarme de todos estos idiotas", pensó el pequeño pelirrosa mientras ahora imaginaba a muchos de los magos varones que lo fastidiaron en el pasado sucumbir a lo que el ya consideraba su horda personal. "Tal vez ser niño de nuevo no sea tan malo como pensé en un principio, podría acostumbrare a esto" fue el pensamiento de Natsu al ver el éxito de su plan, ademas de encontrarse ahora siendo mimado por su amiga pelirroja.

* * *

Pasarían unos minutos en los cuales todo lo que el gremio hizo fue rezar por el alma de su amigo para que encontrara la paz una vez las mujeres terminaran con el y de paso recordarse jamas provocarlas de nuevo para evitar ser sus próximas victimas.

\- Ejem, creo que lo mejor sera centrarnos en el problema actual - fue el prudente llamado del maestro lo que hizo que las chicas una vez terminaron de apalear a su compañero se centraran de nuevo y alivió a los hombres de no ser el siguiente en ser objeto del desahogo de las chicas.

\- ¡Gray-sama, no deje a Juvia, por favor! - todos decidieron ignorar los dramas de la maga de agua mientras una vez mas se centraban en el asunto principal o al menos la mayoría, pues cuatro mujeres no prestaban atención a nada más que la pelirroja que aun ahora seguía sosteniendo a Natsu entre sus brazos y lo mimaba amorosamente, algo que causaba celos en ellas pues querían hacer justamente lo mismo.

\- Como decía, Natsu dada tu actual situación, no sabemos en que nivel de poder te encuentras, por lo que lo mejor sera probarte y saber a que nos enfrentamos actualmente - la seriedad regreso al gremio gracias a lo dicho por el maestro, incluso tomando la atención de la maga de agua que intentaba llevar a Gray a la enfermeria para atender sus heridas. - Haremos este examen, al mejor estilo de Fairy Tail, así que para probar tu nivel lo haremos a través de un combate con uno de nuestros magos de clase S - esa afirmación de parte del maestro dejo a muchos sorprendidos y temerosos de lo que le pasaría al pelirrosa.

\- Ma-maestro, no cree que es un poco arriesgado enfrentarlo a un mago de clase S, digo, ¿que tal si en el proceso sale de verdad lastimado? - la preocupación de Lucy era un sentimiento colectivo, aun en el maestro existía dicha preocupación, pero era necesario para saber que ocurriría de aquí en adelante con el mago de fuego, por lo cual no dio su brazo a torcer.

\- Yo me haré cargo de eso maestro - En cuanto la pelirroja hablo muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a darle el pésame mentalmente a Natsu y algunos a recordarlo como un alegre integrante de la familia, pues no esperaban que sobreviviera luego de ver lo que le hizo a Gray. El maestro tampoco se sentía comodo con la idea, pero antes de poder replicar la pelirroja se llevo a Natsu al bosque para medir su potencial en su actual estado siendo seguidos por el preocupado gremio, salvo por Gray, Juvia y la pequeña Wendy.

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos la maga se logro contener durante su evaluación y contrario a lo que todos creían, la magia de Natsu no se vio disminuida ni un poco, de hecho se había visto mas fuerte de lo que muchos recordaban y para Natsu fue una alegría pues no perdió ni un solo gramo de poder ademas de comprobar que su entrenamiento estaba funcionando, aunque también se sintió extraño pues parecía que su fuerza estaba mas allá de lo que había calculado obtener de su entrenamiento secreto.

\- Es bueno saber que no has perdido ni un ápice de tu poder Natsu, de hecho parece que has estado entrenando mucho pues tu poder ha incrementado - lo decía feliz el maestro Makarov, mientras los demás asentían haciendo sentir orgulloso al mago de fuego, - parece que actuamos mas a tiempo de lo que pensamos - dijo aliviado el maestro luego de todo lo observado en el bosque, sin dudas un largo día lleno de mas sorpresas de las que esperaba, pero así era su querido gremio.

Ya había anochecido y el maestro decidió enviar a todos a casa, incluyendo a la inconsciente Wendy quien fue cargada por Mirajane para llevarla hasta Fairy Hills, mañana seria otro día y luego de consultarlo con la almohada esperaba tener una idea de como resolver las cosas.

* * *

Con el nuevo día las cosas no pintaban diferentes, ahora todos se reunían en el gremio aunque sin saber realmente como ayudar, Wendy llego queriendo saber que había ocurrido finalmente y al ver a Natsu igual que el día anterior se deprimió y no evito sentirse inútil, aunque Natsu rápidamente la saco de su error poniéndola al tanto de lo que descubrieron levantando un poco el animo de la maga del cielo. Mientras la maga de agua atendía a un vendado Gray que se encontraba recostado en una mesa tratando de mitigar el dolor.

\- Esto me esta empezando a fastidiar, ¿qué acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer por Natsu? - esa pregunta de parte de Mirajane llamo la atención, pues era un pensamiento colectivo, el día continuaba y no estaban mas cerca que ayer de encontrar una solución al problema, - Tranquila Mira-nee, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontremos algo ya veras - fue la pequeña de los Strauss quien intentaba calmar a su cada vez mas histérica hermana.

Sin embargo el comentario de la menor de los Strauus, llamo la atención de la maga del cielo quien recordó algo que bien podría ser su solución al problema. - Amm, creo que tengo una idea - dijo con timidez la chica, pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída por todos los presentes que esperaron a que continuara, - p-pues la cosa es que si lo que Natsu tiene es una regresión de edad lo que hay que hacer es acelerar su reloj biológico hasta que vuelva a ser grande - la mayoría no logro entender a que se refería la pequeña maga por lo que rápidamente decidieron pedir que se explicara, sin embargo no estaban preparadas para escuchar lo que tenia que decir pues su idea se remontaba a una de sus experiencias en la pasada Guerra contra Álvarez.

\- Verán, en la pelea de Chelia y yo contra uno de los 12, nuestras oportunidades se estaban agotando, en especial porque nuestra oponente manejaba el tiempo - eso llamo la atención de todos y en algunos caso ya se hacían una idea de que era lo que proponía la joven maga, aun así decidieron dejarla continuar, - entonces en un momento dado de la pelea, Ultear-san apareció en ese espacio donde nos encontrábamos con Dimaria y nos propuso darnos poder, cuando aceptamos, Chelia se ofreció y Ultear-san hizo algo que la hizo crecer - al escuchar eso se sorprendieron, jamas habían oído de una magia que acelerara el reloj biológico de una persona, aunque esa podría ser la solución, el tiempo.

\- Eso es, entonces todo lo que debemos hacer es hacer que la tal Dimaria Yesta acelere el reloj biológico de Natsu y lo regrese a su edad normal - dijo Macao completamente feliz pues creía haber encontrado la solución con lo que dijo Wendy, solo había que viajar a Fiore y solicitar un permiso en la cárcel donde tenían a la mujer.

\- Estas siendo muy optimista anciano - ese comentario de Laxus saco de quicio a Macao, no porque desestimara su idea sino porque le dijese anciano, aun así antes de protestar escucho al maestro hablar, - temo que Laxus tiene razón, dudo mucho que esa mujer, considerada criminal de guerra en Ishgar este muy dispuesta a colaborar con el gremio responsable de su encierro - ese golpe de realidad bajo los ánimos de todos los presentes, al menos hasta que una nueva idea surgío, de quien menos se lo esperaban.

\- Mm, ¿mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmm? - todos acabaron con una gota resbalando por sus sienes al ver a Gray tratando de hablar solo para salir balbuceos debido a las vendas que estaban en su cabeza y que cubrían su boca, haciendo inentendible lo que decía para todos, o al menos para la mayoría.

\- Gray sama dijo, oigan, ¿por que no contactar a Ultear-san y pedirle que nos ayude? - para la gran mayoría no sabían que era mas sorprendente, la idea del mago de hielo o que Juvia fuese capas de entenderlo.

\- El problema es que nadie sabe donde esta Ultear, o siquiera si esta viva - la respuesta de Erza solo bajo aun mas los ánimos de todos pues una vez mas se quedaban sin opciones, - tiene razón, por lo que dijo Wendy de su pelea con la Spriggan, estaban atrapadas en el dominio del tiempo mismo, tal vez Ultear sea prisionera ahí luego de lo que hizo en los grandes juegos mágicos de esa vez - fue el complemento dado por Mirajane a lo dicho por la pelirroja, después de todo no era secreto para nadie del gremio el sacrificio realizado por Ultear esa vez y que permitió que tantas vidas fueran salvadas.

\- De hecho, Ultear esta viva y se donde esta - eso llamo la atención de todos, especialmente por quien lo dijo, después de todo no se esperaban tal revelación del mago que ahora intentaban ayudar, - haaaa, sin embargo si voy a pedir su ayuda tendré que ir solo - eso si que los desconcertó aun mas.

\- De que hablas, ¿como que Ultear esta viva?, ¿sabes donde vive actualmente? y ¿por qué tienes que ir solo? - rápidamente la maga de espíritus celestiales bombardeo a su amigo presa de la curiosidad y la preocupación, esta ultima por el hecho de que Natsu quería hacer ese viaje solo. Su preocupación y curiosidad era compartida por la mayoría del gremio, especialmente la curiosidad de gray quien ahora prestaba atención a lo que pudiese decir su compañero, quien ahora parecía pensarse si decir algo o no poniendo de los nervios a mas de uno hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse a hablar.

\- Bueno, respondiendo a la primera pregunta, si, Ultear si esta viva, no se como pero sobrevivió a lo que hizo, la encontré en un cráter ese día rodeada de escombros llorando al creer que no salvo a nadie y cuando le explique las cosas sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos, creí que había muerto, pero al verificar note que aun tenia pulso aunque algo débil, así que decidí llevármela de ahí - todos se sorprendieron de eso, especialmente porque el mago pelirrosa lo hubiese guardado en secreto tanto tiempo, - a lo segundo, si se donde vive pues yo la deje ahí y ella construyo su casa con su magia una vez que se recupero, aunque el uso de esa magia prohibida si le causo algunos problemas en su cuerpo por decirlo de alguna manera - todos se sorprendieron de escuchar eso, especialmente por lo de las consecuencias que sufrió la maga del tiempo y en el caso de Gray ya se hacia una idea, pues aunque nunca lo pudo confirmar estaba seguro de que vio a su hermana de magia el día que regresaban de los juegos, aunque realmente se notaba el cambio en su apariencia, justo como dijo Natsu, ahora le sorprendía pues resultaba que Natsu estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió y aunque nunca lo admitiría le agradecía pues no la dejo pasar sola por ese proceso.

\- En cuanto a porque debo de ir solo, eso es quizás lo mas incomodo de todo esto - todos prestaban atención con sumo interés, incluso algunos pensaban que la razón era porque el pelirrosa tenia una familia secreta con la maga del tiempo, sin embargo decidieron esperar por lo que tuviese que decir su compañero antes de dejar volar mas su imaginación, - yo le prometí que jamas revelaría su ubicación ni llevaría a nadie con ella, creo que no soportaría que sus amigos vieran su estado actual, así que cada vez que la fui a visitar lo hacia en absoluto secreto respetando sus deseos - estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo, ahora las dudas se volvían curiosidad pues se preguntaban que paso con Ultear como para que quisiese esconderse del mundo.

\- No entiendo Natsu-san, cuando estuvimos atrapadas en esa dimensión de tiempo, Ultear se veía normal, ¿acaso no es así como se ve actualmente? - la pregunta de Wendy sorprendió a todos, sin embargo los mas experimentados rápidamente llegaron a una conclusión sobre lo que paso en ese lugar, algo que rápidamente confirmaría su maestro.

\- Wendy, si bien en esa dimensión se veía normal, la realidad es que ese lugar estaba fuera de todo lo real, era un lugar donde podías ser y estar en la forma que quisieras, ademas te preguntare, ¿como era posible que Ultear estuviese ahí con ustedes, cuando en el mundo real ella jamas estuvo cerca de la batalla? - eso sorprendió no solo a la pequeña maga sino a varios mas que habían llegado a una conjetura similar, después de todo, una dimensión donde el tiempo es ley, era el paraíso para cualquier mago de tiempo y por tato podían presentarse con la imagen de si mismos que mas les agradase, ya fuera siendo niños, jóvenes o ancianos, esa dimensión permitía verse a si mismo de la manera que mas les gustara y proyectar a los demás esa imagen.

\- Creí que ella estaba atrapada en ese lugar, me sentí realmente triste pues era como si fuese una prisión de la que nunca podría salir - todos se sintieron mal por la pequeña maga del cielo, pero al verla sonreír entendieron que ese dolor que había cargado debido a su suposición había desaparecido y con ello su corazón estaba en paz.

\- Muy bien Natsu, entiendo tus razones, entonces te daré el permiso para ir con Ultear tu solo y partirás de inmediato, solo ten cuidado en el camino, puede que tu poder no haya disminuido pero lo mejor es evitar que algún mago oscuro te reconozca en tu actual forma - todos se sorprendieron de que el maestro diera ese permiso, pero no protestaron, ya que aunque muchos no convivieron con la maga del tiempo, la consideraban un miembro mas de la familia y respetarían su decisión, por lo que solo desearon buena suerte en su viaje a Natsu y se retiraron para atender sus asuntos personales.

Natsu solo asintió a lo dicho por el maestro y luego de agradecerle a el y a sus amigos, se preparo para irse no sin antes recibir algunos consejos de sus amigos mas cercanos y un balbuceo de parte de Gray traducido por Juvia enviándole saludos a Ultear. Con todo listo Natsu partió en dirección a la morada actual de Ultear aunque temiendo lo que pasaría con el una vez que subiera al tren, considero por un momento viajar a pie, pero considerando su estado le llevaría demasiado tiempo, así que muy a su pesar se subió a esa infernal maquina esperando poder resistir.

* * *

Contrario a lo que se esperaba sus mareos jamas aparecieron, algo bastante raro pues desde el momento en que subió se sintió mal, aunque una vez se sentó y el tren comenzó a moverse la sensación de nauseas jamas apareció, por un momento se desconcertó, hasta que recordó que Wendy antes de entrar por completo a la pubertad, jamas sufrió de nauseas, eso significaba que al ser niño de nueva cuenta sus mareos habían desaparecido también, si en definitiva cada vez encontraba mas ventajas en su nueva vida que desventajas, sin embargo debía regresar a la normalidad y ese era el motivo por el cual había hecho el viaje.

Ahora se encontraba en Crocus, la casa de Ultear se encontraba al norte de la misma, cerca de un valle deshabitado, le tomaría medio día llegar al lugar y ya era mas de medio día, no tenia tiempo que perder en este momento, sin embargo haciendo caso a su maestro procuro que nadie lo viera ni llamar la atención, en especial considerando el lugar al que se dirigía.

Le tomo mas de lo planeado salir de la ciudad, pero si quería hacer las cosas bien lo mejor era ser cuidadoso, en el pasado no le habría importado que lo vieran, tendía a ser bastante peleonero y cualquier motivo era bueno para causar destrozos, pero con el tiempo y luego de la guerra aprendió lo que era la prudencia y que en ocasiones lo mejor es mantener un perfil bajo, algo que en un principio le costaba horrores dada su naturaleza tan explosiva, pero hoy agradecía haber aprendido tales cosas, pues mientras se movía por la ciudad algunos magos bastante revoltosos causaban estragos por ahí y de haberlo visto las cosas podrían haberse salido de control y llamado la atención de indeseables.

Ahora se movía por los desolados valles del norte de la capital a la espera de encontrar la cabaña donde pasaba sus días ahora Ultear y no paso mucho antes de que viera su objetivo a lo lejos por lo que emocionado aceleró el paso para llegar lo mas rápido posible, ansioso de poder ver a su amiga y mas importante aun saber si ella podía devolverlo a la normalidad.

Al llegar estaba algo agitado pero con una sonrisa toco la puerta y espero a que la persona en el interior abriera, sin embargo con el paso de los minutos Natsu se tenso un poco pues nadie abría y eso le preocupaba. Estaba por abrir la puerta a la fuerza cuando una presencia a su espalda llamo su atención y al girarse pudo ver a una anciana con ropa olgada y un tanto encorvada que el conocía bien, aunque por el rostro de la mujer era obvio que ella no lo reconocía a el.

\- Disculpa jovencito, pero ¿que haces aquí?, ¿acaso te perdiste querido? - la voz dulce con la que se dirigía a el le llenaba de paz, era una voz cargada de sabiduría y al mismo tiempo de ternura, algo que le recordaba a su padre Igneel y en cierta forma le hacia sentir seguro a su lado, por lo que con una cálida sonrisa que sorprendió a la mujer pues solo conocía a alguien capaz de dar dicha sonrisa la saludo.

\- Hola Ultear, tal vez no me reconozcas pero soy yo Natsu - al terminar vio la cara de sorpresa de la anciana frente a el y no era para menos, después de todo ver a su viejo amigo transformado en un niño le pareció imposible, por no decir que irónico pues mientras ella renuncio a su juventud para salvar a sus amigos, el parecía haber sufrido un rejuvenecimiento bastante considerable aunque no entendía como era eso posible, aun así en ese momento frente a la puerta de la cabaña se encontraban dos viejos amigos que experimentaban los dos extremos de la linea de los caprichos del tiempo, ella una anciana y el un niño.

\- Na-Natsu, ¿de verdad eres tu?, ¿pues que te paso? - Eran las preguntas de Ultear, preguntas que el mago de fuego ya esperaba pues la situación era demasiado loca como para creerlo, por lo que con una sonrisa asintió con su cabeza como confirmación a quien era y un simple - es una larga historia - ambos procedieron a entrar a la cabaña para hablar con mas comodidad.

* * *

Para cuando la noche había caído, Natsu había contado todo lo que ocurrió, desde su naturaleza demoníaca y su orígen, sus entrenamientos secretos y el como en días pasados despertó en el bosque transformado de nueva cuenta en un niño de no mas de 10 años, decir que cuando Ultear escucho eso una pequeña risa salio de ella dado que en su mente el pensamiento de que solo a el podría pasarle algo así apareció, pero se puso seria una vez mas en cuanto el chico continuo y le explico la existencia de dicho juego, el como un deseo inconsciente acabo con el en su actual situación y lo que habría podido llegar a pasar de no haber sido por la pronta ayuda de Wendy y sus amigos para eliminar el encantamiento antes de que este culminara el proceso.

\- Entiendo, pero no se que haces aquí aun, ¿por qué has venido hasta este lugar, conmigo? - quiso saber la maga del tiempo, pues si bien ahora sabia como es que Natsu acabo en su actual situación, no entendía que tenia que ver ella en todo esto, después de todo el había venido hasta aquí por ella y eso significaba que quería algo de la maga del tiempo.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que Wendy nos contó lo que paso cuando pelearon contra Dimaria Yesta durante la guerra contra Álvarez y se nos ocurrió que ya que esto parece ser una cuestión de tiempo a nivel biológico, una maga del tiempo podría ayudarme a volver a la normalidad - eso ciertamente sorprendió a Ultear, pues eso significaba que Natsu estaba ahí con la esperanza de que ella lo regresara a su anterior estado, sin embargo antes de darle falsas esperanzas decidio aclarar una cosa con el ahora pequeño mago de fuego.

\- Escucha Natsu, lo que paso en ese lugar no es tan fácil como suena, lo que le hice a Chelia fue peligroso, liberar el tercer origen le dio un gran poder y ciertamente la hizo crecer pero fue por un breve periodo de tiempo y el costo fue perder su magia - la seriedad con la que hablo Ultear asombro a Natsu, en especial por la información que decidió omitir Wendy sobre como ocurrió todo en ese momento, sin embargo algo resonó en la mente del mago de fuego sobre lo que acababa de decir la maga del tiempo.

\- P-pero Ultear, Chelia aun tiene magia, lo que sea que le hiciste ese día, parece que tampoco es permanente, esta recuperando su magia gradualmente - esa revelación sorprendió a la mujer, pues ciertamente no esperaba que la chica recuperase su magia y le hizo percatarse de que pese a todo lo que sabia sobre la magia del tiempo, aun tenia mucho que aprender y eso podría significar una oportunidad para el pequeño mago.

\- Esta bien, te ayudare solo que no hoy Natsu, después de todo ya anocheció y has hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí por lo que lo mejor es que vayas a dormir y mañana empezaremos a buscar una manera de como ayudarte - la forma cálida en que se lo dijo junto con la sonrisa cariñosa que le dio alegraron al pelirrosa pues estaba seguro de que ella podría ayudarlo, así que con un asentimiento se dispuso a acompañar a Ultear quien le mostró donde dormiría y una vez Natsu se acostó Ultear lo arropo y se quedo con el hasta que se durmió, a ojos de cualquiera que llegase a ver dicha escena eran un nieto y su abuela conviviendo.

Sin embargo una vez que Natsu se durmió, Ultear regreso a la sala y de un piso falso saco un montón de libros sobre magia de tiempo, había guardado dichos libros luego de la guerra pues creyó que jamas los necesitaría de nueva cuenta y aun así aquí estaba ella volviendo a necesitar de dichos conocimientos. No podía asegurar que encontrara una respuesta pero intentaría por su amigo mantener la esperanza.

* * *

La luz entro a la habitación donde dormía Natsu y cuando despertó, rápidamente se levanto animado pues quería empezar a buscar junto con Ultear una solución, por lo que busco a la mujer por la cabaña, para encontrarla en un deplorable estado que le indicaba al chico que se había pasado despierta toda la noche buscando y eso lo hizo sentir mal pues con la edad que ahora exhibía Ultear estas exigencias eran un verdadero peligro para ella.

\- ¡ULTEAR! - el grito atrajo la atención de la debilitada mujer quien al verlo sonrió aunque demasiado cansada, aun así cuando se le acerco lo suficiente, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban por el cansancio le dijo algo que sorprendió al muchacho y que si bien le alegro también le hizo sentir culpable por el desgaste al que la sometió.

\- Natsu, creo que encontré la solución, una solución para el estado de ambos - y terminado de decir tal cosa la mujer cayo en brazos de Morfeo, Natsu rápidamente se dio cuenta y decidió ayudarla, tal vez fuera chico pero aun conservaba su fuerza, por lo que con esfuerzo recompuso a la mujer sobre el sofá, asegurándose de darle la mayor comodidad posible y fue por una manta para abrigarla.

Una vez se aseguro de que estaba cómoda y abrigada preparo algo para comer y una bebida caliente para la mujer, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que Ultear despertara y le dijese que era lo que había encontrado que al parecer era a palabras de la mujer la solución al estado de ambos.

Pasarían un par de horas antes de que Ultear despertara algo desorientada, al menos hasta que sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro para ver a un pequeño pelirrosa sonriendole con preocupación mientras le extendía una taza con una bebida caliente que el chico había preparado y que cada cierto tiempo volvía a calentar para que cuando la mujer despertara la encontrara aun a buena temperatura. Ultear acepto gustosa la taza que bebió con una sonrisa para luego sorprenderse al ver al chico llegar también con un plato de comida, no era gran cosa, pero se notaba que Natsu había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por preparar los alimentos que ayudarían a su amiga a reponer fuerzas luego de su noche sin dormir buscando como ayudarlo, por lo que con una sonrisa y un gracias acepto el plato y comió tranquilamente mientras el chico limpiaba un poco el desastre.

\- Gracias Natsu, ahora me siento mejor y mas fuerte, ¿te parece si ahora nos centramos en lo que descubrí? - Natsu al oírla no pudo evitar dejar salir un bufido de gracia al verla tan ansiosa, pero mentiría si dijese que el no se encontraba de igual forma ante lo que iba a escuchar sobre la posible solución, por lo que regreso con la mujer y aunque fue por un segundo estaba seguro de que había visto en su mirada una emoción muy particular y que lo confundía mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, esa emoción era el anhelo.

\- Entonces Ultear, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste? ¿de verdad puede ayudarme? - Natsu quería y necesitaba saber, después de todo lo que había encontrado Ultear podría ser la respuesta a su problema y en este punto se estaba transformando en su ultima oportunidad y no quería pensar que esto no funcionaria, por lo que con expectación espero a que la mujer le dijera, aunque antes la vio levantarse confundiendolo hasta que la vio dirigirse a la pila de libros y tomar uno en concreto con el cual regreso mostrandole una pagina en concreto cuyo titulo lo desconcertó, '**JIKAN NO ITEN**'.

\- Es como lo lees en el titulo Natsu, es un hechizo que manipula el tiempo biológico de cada ser y lo usa como moneda de cambio - contesto a la duda que se reflejaba en el rostro del mago pelirrosa luego de leer el titulo, por lo que procedió a explicarle en que consistía el hechizo en su totalidad. - Veras Natsu, este hechizo en particular afecta a ambas partes implicadas, debido a que se necesita un transmisor y un receptor para funcionar, esto debido a que como tal esta magia toma tiempo de vida en forma de años de una persona que sera el transmisor y los transfiere a la persona que lanza el hechizo que seria el receptor - por alguna razón Natsu sintió cierta emoción en la voz de Ultear mientras se lo explicaba, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo dejarlo de lado mientras trataba de entender como es que ese hechizo que hasta donde podía entender le quitaría tiempo de vida podía ayudarlo, lo mas gracioso era la cara de desconcierto seguida por un rostro pensante que mostró Natsu en ese momento y que saco risas discretas a Ultear al verlo tratando de descifrar lo que le dijo.

\- Natsu tranquilo, el hechizo no es peligroso, los creadores del mismo lo usaban para salvar vidas en batalla al prolongar la vida de alguien herido solo el tiempo suficiente para ser atendido de manera correcta y de esa manera permitirle sobrevivir - Natsu estaba asombrado de que algo así pudiera hacerse y consideraba la magia muy útil pero extraño ya que nadie mas la conocía ni la usaba, - claro esta que esta es una magia perdida en el tiempo, lo cual es irónico a mi parecer - Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír pues fue como si leyera sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo encontrara la gracia en esas palabras.

\- Como sea, esta magia tiene un efecto particular en las dos partes, después de todo estamos hablando de tiempo de vida - la seriedad en las palabras de Ultear le indicó a Natsu que estaba llegando al punto importante de todo y por ello presto especial atención, - cuando yo di mi tiempo de vida a cambio de salvar a todos retrocediendo el tiempo, el resultado no fue mi muerte, si no que como puedes ver envejecí a un ritmo acelerado hasta llegar a mi condición actual - Natsu se sintió algo incomodo por ello, pero asintió entendiendo a que se refería y la dejo continuar, - este hechizo funciona de una manera similar manipulando el reloj biológico de ambas partes y por ende alterando su apariencia - la alegría en la voz de Ultear era palpable, sin embargo Natsu no comprendía aun a donde trataba de llegar su amiga.

\- Te lo diré así Natsu - Trato de no exasperarse por el comportamiento de su amigo y prefirió decírselo en términos mas simples, - al retirarte años de vida a ti, tu cuerpo ira envejeciendo como lo haría naturalmente y si retiro los suficientes, recuperaras tu antigua forma - escuchar eso sorprendió a Natsu, le alegro saberlo, especialmente porque simplemente seria renunciar a los años que le devolvieron y que el ya había vivido en su momento, era perfecto y el pelirrosa no pudo evitar saltar y gritar de la emoción.

Ultear por otro lado solo lo veía con una mirada complicada, ciertamente eso ayudaría a su amigo, pero lo que la incomodaba, era el otro lado del hechizo, el que le afectaría a ella. Era un deseo egoísta de su parte, pero una pequeña parte de su ser, pese a que había aceptado el resultado de sus acciones, esa pequeña parte aun quería volver a como era antes, tener aventuras y poder reír con sus amigos, envejecer con ellos, esa pequeña parte de si misma encontraba injusto que luego de tanto dolor y oscuridad por el que paso se viera en tan triste situación cuando por fin empezaba a tener lo que siempre deseó, una familia y amigos.

Mientras tanto Natsu seguía saltando emocionado ante la perspectiva, al menos hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo y se lo hizo saber a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sofá con una mirada extraña a sus ojos. - Ne Ultear, ¿qué pasara con el tiempo que me quites? - la vio alterarse pero solo un segundo antes de suspirar y un segundo después verlo con seriedad, haciendo que el chico se calmara y se sentara también.

\- Como te dije Natsu, este hechizo necesita un receptor, es a el quien le es cedido ese tiempo y en consecuencia al recuperar vitalidad, su cuerpo también rejuvenece - Natsu pareció pensarlo un instante y eso incomodo a Ultear quien creía que al final el se negaría y no lo culparía, pero se entristecería de que su egoísta anhelo fuese negado, en especial por una persona a la que ella llevaba muy profundo en su corazón, por lo cual cuando el rostro de Natsu cambio a una expresión de sorpresa, supo que había entendido lo que ocurrirá y antes de que dijera algo decidió corroborar sus sospechas. - Así es Natsu, si hacemos este hechizo ambos nos veremos afectados y mientras tu envejeces hasta tu estado anterior yo iré rejuveneciendo también - ahora solo esperaba que el mago pelirrosa decidiera, aunque temía la respuesta pues no quería escuchar una negativa a su quizás única esperanza de recuperar algo de vitalidad por el momento.

\- Hagamoslo Ultear - esas simples palabras por parte de Natsu le dieron un vuelco a su corazón y al mismo tiempo le llenaron de esperanza, por lo que no evito que lagrimas corrieran por sus ojos y le agradeció al pelirrosa por la oportunidad.

\- Esta bien, pero deberemos esperar a la luna llena, es cuando la magia se potenciara gracias a la energía tan pura que despide el astro en ese momento - lo dicho por Ultear fue una sorpresa para Natsu, pero lo acepto, después de todo ella era quien sabia como hacer el hechizo y si decía que ese era el mejor momento no iba a contradecirla, ademas la luna llena estaba a solo una semana de ocurrir, tiempo mas que suficiente para convivir mas con una amiga.

* * *

Durante esa semana Natsu y Ultear de verdad que se acercaron aun mas, se contaron de todo, sus pasados, sus secretos, sus sueños, básicamente se hicieron confidentes, algo que Nasu agradeció pues con Ultear pudo finalmente entender del todo el porque de algunas cosas incluyendo sus mas que lascivos sueños con algunas de sus compañeras, algo que le avergonzó contar y que a Ultear le asombro por la vitalidad de los hechos que escuchaba soñar al muchacho, no es que ella fuese una experta, pero sus momentos había tenido en el pasado, aunque nunca con un hombre y menos con tanta fogosidad.

Finalmente el día llego y para cuando la noche estaba por caer los dos magos comenzaron a prepararse, aun debían esperar pues el ritual lo harían a media noche cuando la luna estuviese en su cenit, pero prepararían todo para cualquier eventualidad, sin embargo era notoria la ansiedad en ambos magos conforme el momento se acercaba.

Para cuando llego la hora ambos usaron el campo abierto que suponía el valle donde se encontraban y bañados por la plateada luz de la luna se dispusieron a empezar. Natsu se coloco en posición de loto a la espera de que Ultear iniciara, mientras ella hacia lo mismo pero respiraba pausadamente tratando de controlar sus nervios y una vez lo logro, empezó a recitar el mantra que estaba en el libro para dar inicio a la magia del tiempo aunque Natsu no lograba entender lo que la mujer frente a el murmuraba.

Poco a poco alrededor de los magos empezó a correr el viento con mas intensidad y un extraño hilo de luz empezaba a recorrerlos, como si danzara a su alrededor, rápidamente mas de estas lineas fueron apareciendo y poco a poco se concentraban en el espacio muerto entre ambos magos, entonces la luz de la luna pareció intensificarse sobre ellos y los hilos que ahora formaban una bola salieron disparados hacia ambos magos rodeando sus cuerpos y conectándose con ellos, las lineas en dirección de Natsu rápidamente tomaron un color rojizo, mientras las lineas que se dirigían hacia Ultear tomaban un tono azul purpureo y en el centro la esfera formada mantenía un color blanco impoluto que cada vez brillaba con mas intensidad.

En todo ese tiempo Ultear había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, concentrada en completar el cántico de la magia y no había notado lo que ocurría a su alrededor, caso contrario de Natsu que no perdió detalle y si bien no se movía podía apreciar la majestuosidad de lo que ocurría junto con su belleza, entonces escucho como Ultear dejo de recitar el hechizo y lentamente abrió sus cansados ojos, se vieron y sin necesidad de palabras, ambos asintieron listos para lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Ultear alzo su brazo derecho y con la mano extendida invoco la magia, - _**¡JIKAN NO ITEN!**_ \- con ese grito la magia se activo y rápidamente el cuerpo de ambos empezó a brillar cada uno de su respectivo color mientras la esfera en el centro ahora irradiaba su luz a toda intensidad como prueba de que el hechizo funcionaba y mientras tanto Ultear sostenía su brazo en alto con esfuerzo para mantener la magia activa.

Pronto ambos se sintieron extraños, pues comenzaron a sentir en el caso de Natsu como algo era drenado de el, aunque se sentía en baja cantidad mientras que en Ultear el caso era contrario pues sentía como algo la llenaba por dentro aunque también en baja cantidad, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para decirle a la maga del tiempo que el hechizo funcionaria y que si bien no recuperaría su antigua apariencia, si recuperaría algo de su vitalidad por lo cual continuo con el hechizo hasta ver que Natsu recuperase su edad normal.

El tiempo pasaba y a ojos de Ultear ya debían llevar mas de una hora en ello, la luna había salido de su cenit hace ya un tiempo pero aun sentían los efectos de la misma sobre ellos, lo que causaba intriga sobre la maga era el hecho de que pese al tiempo que llevaban, no había ocurrido ningún cambio, algo muy extraño pues para este momento ella esperaba que ya se acercaran al final del proceso, esto la intrigaba mucho y era algo que compartía con el mago de fuego quien también había notado que pese al tiempo que llevaban no había ocurrido nada en lo mas mínimo, por lo que el decidió aumentar la apuesta.

\- Ultear, ¿puedes aumentar la intensidad del hechizo? ¿por favor? - esto saco de balance a la maga del tiempo pues ella estaba por rendirse, pero su amigo parecía no estar dispuesto a renunciar, por lo que considerando que tal vez había sido muy precavida, decidió usar lo ultimo de poder mágico que le quedaba y aumentar la fuerza del hechizo en un último intento de lograr el objetivo, así que asintió para darle una respuesta al mago y se concentro para aumentar el poder de la magia sobre ellos.

El efecto fue inmediato pues ambos empezaron a brillar con mas intensidad y rápidamente sintieron como esa sensación en ellos aumentaba su fuerza un poco, por lo que creyeron que esta vez si funcionaria y continuaron esperando por algún resultado notorio.

Aun así media hora después los resultados no llegaban y para ese momento Ultear dada su edad actual ya no podía soportar mas la carga sobre sus cansados músculos, algo que rápidamente noto su amigo pelirrosa y con pesar de que no diese resultado pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose culpable de sobre exigir a su amiga decidió que había sido suficiente, pero antes de siquiera decir algo, vio como la maga a su alrededor desaparecía y al dirigir de nuevo su vista a la maga del tiempo esta había bajado finalmente su mano y en su rostro, especialmente en su mirada podía notar el cansancio en la mujer, por lo que rápidamente se levanto y antes de que la mujer se desplomara una vez mas, el la atrapo para evitar que se hiciera daño.

\- L-lo s-sie-siento N-Natsu - fue lo que dijo Ultear mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente, algo muy dificil debido al agotamiento que tenía, - No te preocupes Ultear, hiciste lo que pudiste y eso es mas que suficiente, lamento haberte sobre exigido - la mujer negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no había problema, estaba muy cansada para contestar, - Dime, crees que aun tengas fuerza para entrar a la casa, necesitas descansar y no puedes hacerlo aquí afuera, te hará daño - la mujer asintió y con esfuerzo y ayuda de Natsu ogro ponerse en pie, se apoyo como pudo en el y caminaron de vuelta al hogar de la maga del tiempo, mientras en su cabeza Ultear sonreía pues pese a la apariencia del chico y lo revoltosa que llegaba a ser su actitud, podía ser muy maduro si se lo proponía. Irónico, pues a ojos de terceros, dadas sus apariencias, quien debería mostrar mayor madurez debía ser ella.

Una vez adentro, una vez mas Natsu ayudo a Ultear a descansar, la arropo y con un ultimo gracias y una disculpa se retiro a su propia habitación para dejarla descansar y hacerlo el también.

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron algo tarde, pero renovados y en el caso de Ultear con un poco mas de fuerza que ayer cosa que le pareció curioso pero le resto importancia para rápidamente prepararse y encontrarse con su amigo pelirrosa en lo que suponía seria su ultimo día con ella.

Lo encontró como en la ultima semana ya levantado y con un buen desayuno preparado para ella, le sonrió y agradeció los alimentos antes de sentarse con el y hablar de lo que había ocurrido y porque no funciono el hechizo, aunque ciertamente todo eran solo teorías pues realmente no entendía a que se debió que la magia no surtiese efecto en ninguno de los dos si ambos sintieron como algo salia y entraba respectivamente en ellos.

Para el medio día, Natsu estaba listo para partir por lo que después de comer algo con ella previo al viaje tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la puerta. - Natsu, de verdad lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado - dijo con pesar Ultear de no haber sido de ayuda para el mago de fuego, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el le dio una sonrisa sincera y cargada de afecto, - no te preocupes Ultear, si bien me entristece que no funcionara, la verdad es que valió la pena pues pude en esta semana que pasamos juntos conocerte mejor y creo que ahora de verdad podemos decir que somos grandes amigos, así que para mi eso es lo mejor - las palabras sorprendieron a Ultear y le sacaron unas lagrimas que rápidamente se limpio y asintiendo le dijo que pensaba lo mismo y le deseaba buen viaje.

Desde su puerta lo vio alejarse mientras con su mano lo despedía alegre pues le prometió que la visitaría mas seguido ahora y una vez que se perdió de su vista entro en su casa de nuevo.

El resto del día Ultear se dedico a tratar de entender porque la magia no funciono con ellos, "¿acaso no funciona si la alteración es causada por un hechizo previo?", fue el pensamiento de Ultear en el cual mas se concentro pues era la única explicación razonable a la que podía llegar sobre el asunto, aun así la duda persistía en su mente.

Para cuando llego la noche y Ultear se disponía a ir a la cama no pudo evitar sentir lo sola que había quedado su hogar ahora que el mago de fuego se había ido y sin poder o querer evitarlo lo extraño y deseaba que no se hubiese ido.

\- Si tan solo siguiera siendo joven, tal vez podríamos estar juntos y vivir igualmente - fue el susurro de la maga del tiempo, en su mente atesoraba los momentos que aso la ultima semana con Natsu mientas recordaba como pese a todo el la acepto y de hecho fue el primero en abrirle sus brazos cuando revelo que quería cambiar su camino, jamas lo admitiría y ciertamente ahora ya no importaba, pero en su corazón siempre espero tener un lugracito especial en el corazón de Natsu, así como el lo tenia en el suyo.

Dejando de lado sus divagaciones, se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar y antes de dormirse una vez mas el pensamiento de que de ser joven le gustaría estar con Natsu la asalto para una vez calmada dormir por fin mientras su vida volvía a la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Sin embargo ajeno a cualquiera dada la lejanía de la casa de Ultear, una brillante y platinada luz surgió de una de las habitaciones cuando la luna llego una vez mas hasta su cenit.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno un capitulo mas que acaba y ciertamente el mas largo hasta la fecha, creo que esta vez si estaba inspirado, así que espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.

Por cierto no es que sea de pedir reviews porque igual continuare la historia como crea conveniente, sin embargo si me gustaría saber que les parece, que tal la narración, les gusta, no les gusta, que debo mejorar, en fin.

Como siempre los veré en el próximo capitulo.


	7. Mudándose con la Onee-chan rubia

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 7: Mudándose con la Onee-chan rubia**

¿Como carajos la situación había acabado así?, si alguien le hubiese dicho esta mañana que esto iba a ocurrir, se abría reído de lo imposible e improbable que sonaba, claro que una parte de ella lo habría ansiado e incluso rogado que esta situación ocurriese, pero esa parte de ella era la parte a la que jamas hacía caso y no porque no quisiera, mas bien era cuestión de reputación.

Sin embargo ahí estaba Lucy cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, un sonrojo adornando sus finas facciones y su boca fruncida en un desesperado intento por no gemir ante la situación tan extraña en la que había acabado.

Después de todo tras ella se encontraba el pequeño Natsu, durmiendo con ella en la misma cama, lo cual no supondría ningún problema normalmente ya que no era la primera y sabia muy bien que tampoco seria la ultima vez que durmieran juntos, era un hecho al que ya se había acostumbrado ya que su amigo tenia la tendencia de meterse a su habitación cuando se le diera la gana y hacer lo que se le diera la gana una vez adentro, como dormir juntos por ejemplo.

No, lo que la tenia en el estado actual pese a que ya era tarde en la noche no era que Natsu estuviese durmiendo con el, tampoco era que el estuviese apegado a ella mientras dormía, después de todo ella también se acurrucaba contra el cuando las noches eran muy frías para conservar el calor. Lo que la tenía al borde del precipicio de su salud mental era el hecho de que mientras su amigo dormía, fuese lo que fuese que estaba soñando, había agarrado sus pechos y los movía de un lado al otro e incluso los apretaba contrario a lo que se esperaría de alguien tan brusco como Natsu, la realidad es que los movimientos que realizaba sobre sus grandes pechos eran caricias, delicadas, tiernas e incluso se atrevería a decir que amorosas, pero lo que mas sentía era que esas caricias eran obscenas y su coño era prueba fehaciente de tal cosa pues ahora se encontraba totalmente encharcado, cosa normal pues desde poco después de que Natsu se durmiera y la abrazara, no había dejado de acariciarla llevándola al limite de su resistencia.

En circunstancias normales, hace ya un buen rato que Lucy habría armado un escándalo por toda la habitación ante tan desvergonzado acto de parte de su amigo, cosa curiosa pues si lo pensaba bien no era la primera vez que le manoseaba en esa zona, porque cada vez que por alguna extraña razón sus manos acababan sujetando sus pechos no desaprovechaba para sujetarlos y amasarlos con fuerza, sin embargo ahora quien la sujetaba era en esencia un niño, tal vez fuese el mismo Natsu, pero a sus ojos no podía golpearlo como lo haría con su versión mas adulta sin de inmediato sentirse culpable de haber golpeado a un niño.

\- ¿Como fue que acabe en esta situación en primer lugar? - soltó en un susurro la rubia mientras intentaba por todos los medios evitar gemir y despertar al chico, de hecho ni siquiera se movía, en su mente se decía que no quería despertarlo y que malinterpretara la situación o saliera con una de sus idioteces que la acababan enfadando al decir que era una pervertida. Sin embargo había una parte de ella que le decía otra cosa respecto al hecho de que no quisiese moverse, "**acéptalo, no quieres moverte porque no quieres que deje de estrujar tus pechos, se siente demasiado ¡BIEN!**", maldita fuese su consciencia, pues por mas que lo intentase negar la realidad es que se sentía de maravilla tener esas cálidas manos sobre su cuerpo, lo único que agradecía es que al menos había un trozo de tela entre las manos y ella, porque dudaba mucho soportar un contacto directo sin perder la cordura en el proceso.

Intentando ignorar las constantes caricias de Natsu sobre ella, decidió que lo mejor era repasar los eventos que la llevaron a dicha situación y tratar de entender porque accedió tan fácil a hacerlo.

* * *

Temprano esa mañana Natsu había regresado a Magnolia luego de dos semanas lejos y cuando bajo del tren, pese a que se sentía feliz de regresar a casa, también se sentía triste pues su viaje no había tenido el resultado que esperaba y regresaba derrotado al seguir aun siendo un niño en apariencia.

Camino directo al gremio desde la estación, no se molesto en pasar por su casa para dejar su equipaje, necesitaba dejar su reporte rápidamente con el maestro y ver si había otra solución disponible a su problema, aunque la verdad si ni siquiera una maga ama del tiempo como Ultear había sido capaz de ayudarla, dudaba que hubiese quien pudiera.

Por eso cuando llego a las puertas del gremio respiro hondo antes de entrar a su bullicioso gremio con su loca familia esperando que esta vez el idiota de Gray no se burlara de el o mejor aun, que lo hiciera para tener un motivo para hacerlo sufrir, irónicamente ese pensamiento le levanto el animo y ya repuesto se dispuso a entrar con nuevos aires.

La imagen que lo recibió no era extraña, sillas volando de un lado a otro, algunos bebiendo a mas no poder en un concurso contra cana, "no entiendo por que la siguen retando si jamas podrán contra ella", fue el pensamiento del pelirrosa al pasar su vista por la zona y ver a unos cuantos ya ahogados de borrachos y continuo con la vista del lugar encontrando como esperaba a Gray y Gajeel peleando quien sabe porque y aunque se le antojaba unirse considero mejor dar aviso al maestro de su infructuosa expedición.

Muchos en cuanto notaron la presencia de su camarada se detuvieron y en algunos casos incluso se escucho un rechistar de frustración al notar que el pelirrosa había regresado en la misma condición en la que se fue y como esperaba el mago de fuego en cuanto Gray lo vio no pudo evitar que un bufido de burla escapara de su boca, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo vivir un infierno, sin embargo esta vez Erza no se encontraba en el gremio, suponía entonces que fue en una misión así que eligió otro verdugo para el mago de hielo, uno que por alguna razón incluso a el le causo escalofríos, miro hacia la barra y ahí estaba la mujer que usaría para fastidiar a Gray. La bella Mirajane sonreía con tristeza al verlo llegar sin cambios, pero esa expresión cambio cuando Natsu llego con ella y usando la misma expresión de la ultima vez hablo con ella.

\- Ne Mira onee-chan - en cuanto el gremio vio eso, ya sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y decidieron hacerse a un lado para evitar quedar en medio, - Gray sique siendo muy malo con migo - el que el incluso actuara como si tratara de contener el llanto fue lo que termino de condenar al mago de hielo pues rápidamente todos notaron como la expresión cálida de la albina cambiaba a una fría y aterradora que solo prometía muerte.

Por su parte Gray había visto la interacción y maldiciendo al enano decidió escabullirse antes de que lo atraparan y cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta se congelo ante el instinto asesino tras el, se preparo para correr sin éxito cuando sintió una mano apretando su cabeza y con miedo giro la misma para ver a una Mira cuyos ojos eran opacados por una aterradora sombra que los cubría y antes de poder defenderse la demonio ataco.

Todos sintieron lastima por el mago, pero a sus ojos era mejor el que ellos y cuando todo acabo, Gray una vez mas estaba golpeado y esta vez atado con una cuerda que quien sabe de donde saco la albina que rodeaba su cuerpo de una manera muy masoquista mientras colgaba del techo del gremio como un péndulo, - p-pero si no h-hi-hice nada esta v-vez - fue el lastimero quejido del mago de hielo mientras intentaba no moverse mucho por el incomodo nudo que se alojaba en su trasero y que con el mínimo movimiento rozaba el mismo.

\- Ah, Gray sama, ate a juvia de la misma manera - mas de uno solo pudo sentirse incomodo ante el pedido de la maga de agua, pues una vez mas mostraba sus tendencias un tanto masoquistas cuando se trataba de castigos que quería que Gray le diera.

En la barra una Mira regresada a la normalidad alimentaba a Natsu mientras lo abrazaba como a un peluche y lo "calmaba" luego de ser molestado por Gray, nadie noto la sonrisa de satisfacción del pelirrosa ante lo ocurrido con su amigo/rival debido a que todos no dejaban de ver como Gray colgaba del techo.

\- Veo que no lograste volver a la normalidad Natsu - el llamado del maestro atrajo su atención y asintió en acuerdo con el, por lo que procedió a explicar el como se dieron las cosas, incluyendo el hecho de que tuvieron que esperar hasta la luna llena para lograr la máxima potencia del hechizo, algo que sorprendió a mas de uno y en casos como Macao, Wakaba o el mismo maestro consideraron buscar quien hiciera el ritual con ellos para volver a ser jóvenes, aunque rápidamente lo descartaron por el peligro que suponía tal cosa y sobretodo porque sabían que su tiempo ya había pasado y no era bueno ambicionar lo que ya fue.

\- Entonces ni siquiera una maga del tiempo del calibre de Ultear pudo revertir este hechizo, esto es malo - Las palabras de Lucy llenaron el ambiente de un pesado sentimiento pues se quedaron sin ideas y en el caso de Wendy se sintió mal pues solo había dado falsas esperanzas, aunque rápidamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada de Natsu que le decía que no era su culpa y que de hecho agradecía el esfuerzo, algo que la hizo sonreír levemente.

\- Aun así no entiendo porque no solo usábamos el juego nuevamente para hacerlo volver a como estaba y ya, no era necesario destruirlo - fue el comentario de la castaña quien ademas tenia un lindo puchero que solo aumentaba la ternura dadas sus enrojecidas mejillas a causa del alcohol, estaba molesta de que la obligasen a destruir su juego, de hecho tenia planes para el que involucraban a las magas con quienes jugo y que ahora no se verían realizados.

\- Ya lo discutimos Cana, es peligroso, fue un deseo involuntario lo que causo este problema, ustedes lo dijeron, esa magia no solo considera lo que dices sino también lo que sientes y piensas, no podemos arriesgarnos a usarlo de nuevo y que el problema aumentara de tamaño - el tono estricto del maestro daba a entender que no toleraría que se siguiera discutiendo la decisión de haber destruido ese juego.

\- El maestro tiene razón, yo cause esto por añorar los días en que Natsu era u niño tierno y lindo causando que Natsu regresase a esa edad, quien sabe lo que pasaría si usábamos el juego para intentar regresarlo a su estado normal - las palabras de Lissana calaron hondo en la castaña quien suspiro resignada pues en parte tenían razón, si podía mirar hasta lo profundo de su ser para conceder ese deseo, entonces quizás algo peor podía ocurrir en la próxima vez que lo usaran, - p-por mi parte creo que el juego no contrarrestaría el efecto y dejaría a Natsu tal como esta ahora - todos se sorprendieron de la declaración de la albina a quien rápidamente vieron con miradas acusatorias y en el caso de la castaña con una sonrisa burlona acompañado por un movimiento de labios que ella supo interpretar muy bien como un "per-ver-ti-da" para su enorme vergüenza.

\- C-como sea, la mejor decisión que se pudo tomar respecto a ese juego fue destruirlo y evitar que alguien mas saliera afectado - las palabras de Mira desviaron la atención de su hermana a lo que esta le envió una mirada de agradecimiento y con ello también se termino de discutir sobre el tema, algo que muchos agradecieron, lo ultimo que querían es las ideas sobre lo que podían hacer con ese juego rondando sus cabezas.

\- Haa, por mi parte estoy demasiado cansado por el viaje, así que iré a casa dejare mis cosas y tomare un descanso, volveré después, adiós chicos - fue el ultimo comentario que escucharon del DS de fuego antes de que se retirara del gremio bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y en especial de una Rubia que esperaba hablar con el un rato.

* * *

Natsu llego a su casa un tanto deprimido, esperaba haber logrado regresar a su forma adulta para este momento pero parecía que el destino no quería que ocurriera y eso lo estaba frustrando pues ante cada nueva posibilidad algo salia mal o simplemente no funcionaba y ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse a su situación.

Claro que hasta ahora si tuviese que ver las ventajas de su estado, se sentía mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas ágil, ademas ya no tenia ese molesto problema con los transportes cosa que de verdad agradecía y para gusto personal y gracias a lo que aprendió de la pequeña Azuka tenia el poder o la facilidad de con un simple gesto hacer que las chicas se encargaran de el fastidioso de Gray por el.

Eso ultimo le saco una sonrisa pero esta poco duro pues pese a lo que parecían ventajas para el, la verdad no eliminaba el hecho de que estaba en una situación que lo incomodaba, en el camino de regreso a Magnolia se había visto en la necesidad de hacer reajustes a su ropa y comprar unas cuantas nuevas que se acomodaran a su nuevo estado, lo único que agradecía es que su bufanda no se viera afectada aunque ahora bien podía usarla como cinturón dado lo grande que le quedaba.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, cansado y un tanto molesto y en cuanto llego vio todo a su alrededor y al verlo todo tan grande a sus ojos la frustración le gano, golpeo la pared y se dirigió a su cama esperando poder conciliar el sueño, sin embargo su cama antes ajustada a su cuerpo ahora la sentía demasiado grande y eso solo lo molestaba mas y por un instante la idea de que dada su actual situación ya no pudiese salir de misión con sus amigos fue la gota que derramo el vaso haciéndolo explotar.

Quien conociese a Natsu sabia que eso no era bueno, especialmente al ser un mago de fuego pues cuando dejaba salir su ira el fuego lo acompañaba y eso en un lugar tan inflamable como una casa hecha en su mayoría en madera no era la mejor de las ideas.

Ahora Natsu estaba fuera de su casa viendo con arrepentimiento lo que su arrebato causo, pues frente a el su casa donde vivió toda su vida se consumía por las llamas, llamas que el mismo libero en un arranque de ira y que para vergüenza del mago pelirrosa lo dejaban como un niño berrinchudo, algo que dada su actual posición solo lo hacía sentirse aun peor.

\- ¿Ahora donde voy a dormir? - una duda que se reprocho no haber tenido antes de explotar dentro de su casa, ahora tendría que ir al gremio y rogar a uno de sus amigos que le diese asilo un tiempo.

* * *

En el gremio muchos no sabían ni que decir, algunos solo intentaban evitar soltar la risa pues ya habían visto el poder que ahora parecía tener el pelirrosa sobre las mujeres y no querían pasar por algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Gray hace unas horas atrás. Sin embargo todos se sorprendieron cuando una risa se escucho, especialmente porque dicha risa era muy dulce, signo de que provenía de una mujer y al girar sus cabezas en dirección de la misma se encontraron con una Mirajane riendo discretamente ante lo contado por su amigo Natsu lo cual dio pie a que otros también rieran para vergüenza del mago de fuego pues con las chicas riendo era obvio que los demás se sentirían libres de hacerlo a su costa también.

\- Ehem, lo importante ahora es saber, ¿que harás Natsu?, después de todo no puedes vivir entre los escombros de tu casa - la pregunta del maestro fue un intento por llamar al orden en el gremio cosa que pareció funcionar cuando poco a poco los miembros del gremio fueron calmándose en sus risas y adoptando una expresión mas seria.

\- Bueno, levantare de nuevo mi casa, de hecho creo que la haré mucho mejor que antes, mas grande, sin embargo necesitare tiempo para levantarla y hasta entonces me preguntaba, pues, ¿alguien podría dejarme dormir en su casa hasta entonces? - la pregunta descoloco a muchos pues ciertamente no se lo esperaban, pero antes de que alguien respondiera se escucho una voz en la entrada.

\- ¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? - Erza había vuelto y al ver el alboroto quiso saber que ocurría, por lo que usando su voz de mando exigió saber la respuesta, aunque claro no fue necesario cuando vio a Natsu de vuelta y en su forma de niño aun. - Parece que Ultear no pudo hacer mucho por ti Natsu - fue el comentario una vez que el pelirrosa choco su mirada jade con la de la pelirroja.

\- Eso no es todo Erza, parece que en un arranque de rabia Natsu-chan quemo su casa y ahora necesita donde vivir - la forma tan alegre de decir las cosas de Mira sorprendió a mas de uno pues parecía como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo y en el caso de Natsu se sintió irritado por el modo en que fue llamado por la albina mayor cosa que se reflejaba en el tic de su ceja derecha y la sonrisa un tanto forzada que mostraba en este momento.

Por su parte Erza solo pudo sonreír mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente, "al parecer Natsu no ha cambiado en su actitud, eso me alegra". Salio rápidamente de sus cavilaciones en cuanto cayo en cuenta de lo ultimo dicho por mira, ahora Natsu necesitaba donde dormir ya que había quemado su casa, - no hay problema, puede dormir con migo en Fairy Hills - ese comentario por parte de Titania dejó a mas de uno con la boca abierta a mas no poder ante su sugerencia.

\- Ara, ¿y por qué tiene que ser en contigo con quien duerma Erza?, yo también duermo ahí así que puede dormir con migo - ahora con el comentario de Mira se podían ver las chispas entre las dos como si se enfrentaran, cosa que sorprendió a todos pues parecía que la albina mayor también quería alojar a Natsu y eso puso celoso a mas de uno pues envidiaban la suerte que estaba mostrando el pequeño mago.

Pronto Lissana y Cana se unieron a la discusión para mayor envidia de los hombres y desconcierto de Natsu, sin embargo la rubia del grupo se mantenía callada y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, sin embargo se podía apreciar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y el aura oscura que la rodeaba.

Lucy estaba furiosa aunque no sabia porque, pero de algo estaba segura, como se atrevía ese descarado luego de tantas veces que se metió a su casa sin permiso, de que durmiera en la misma cama que ella sin preguntar y que la obligara a usar ropa tan escasa al dormir por su temperatura elevada últimamente ahora a pedir asilo a otros, "¿acaso estoy pintada en la pared o qué'?", fue el pensamiento de Lucy en ese momento, a sus ojos era obvio que se debía quedar en su casa y en cuanto escucho a sus amigas pelear por quien alojaría a Natsu no soporto mas y sin darse cuenta se levanto y frente a todos tomo a Natsu por la cintura lo cargo y abrazo posesivamente contra su generoso pecho antes de hacer una declaración por demás sorpresiva.

\- No puede quedarse en Fairy Hills, se supone que es una residencia solo para mujeres, así que se quedara con migo - su argumento detuvo a las chicas de protestar ya que en teoría era correcto afirmar que Natsu no podía estar allí al ser un hombre, algo que las frustro mas sin embargo no darían su brazo a torcer, después de todo a sus ojos Natsu era demasiado adorable como para no aprovechar la oportunidad, era en cierta forma el peluche perfecto, tierno, pequeño y cálido o al menos ese era el pensamiento que querían creer las impulsaba a reclamarlo.

Por su parte Natsu no sabia si estar feliz de que la rubia y sus amigas quisieran acogerlo en su precaria situación o estar molesto porque parecía que se disputaban un muñeco que todas querían y que como tal no tenia ni voz ni voto en el asunto.

\- Tal vez los hombres no estén permitidos en Fairy Hill, pero Natsu no es un hombre, por si no te has dado cuenta ahora es solo un niño y las reglas no aplican con un niño - el comentario de Erza fue un duro golpe al orgullo de Natsu, después de todo acababa de decirle que no era hombre, que solo era un niño, si tan solo supiera los pensamientos que últimamente tenia ese niño sobre ella o lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo en el pasado al bañarse.

"Maldita seas Erza, ¿así que no soy un hombre eh?, ya veras e vengare de eso" fue el pensamiento que tuvo Natsu quien ahora si estaba molesto pero antes de poder defenderse las chicas siguieron peleando por quien seria su beneficiaria en la cuestión de su alojamiento temporal.

\- Vamos Erza no seas tan dura en tus palabras, Natsu sigue siendo Natsu, que ahora vuelva a ser joven no implica que debas de insultarlo - Las palabras de Mira alegraron a Natsu, al parecer si tenia una aliada en e gremio y era algo que el apreciaba y ya buscaría la forma de compensarla. - Sin embargo Lucy, concuerdo con Erza, Natsu es en teoría un niño ahora, así que no habría problema en que se quedara con alguna de nosotras en Fairy Hills, no trates de monopolizarlo - fue el comentario ahora mas agresivo de la albina hacia la rubia.

\- Tal vez Lucy solo quiere tener a Natsu para ella sola para hacer cosas ecchi con el, ¿o me equivoco Lucy? - el comentario de Cana hizo sonrojar a la rubia quien rápidamente negó tales acusaciones a voz en grito a lo que la castaña solo se rió, - entonces no tendrás problema en compartirlo ¿no te parece? - el comentario llamo la atención de las chicas pues no habían considerado dicha opción y para horror de Natsu ahora de verdad se sentía como el juguete que todas quieran tener, ¿que acaso nadie preguntaría siquiera su opinión respecto a tal cosa?, al parecer no.

\- Eso podría ser una buena opción, que se quede con cada una de nosotras cada cierto tiempo - fue el animado comentario de Lissana quien veía en esa posibilidad la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Natsu en su actual forma y rememorar todo aquello que hicieron en el pasado cuando ambos aun eran unos niños.

Todas parecían estar de acuerdo con dicha idea, salvo claro esta la rubia quien aun se negaba a tal cosa y decidió zanjar el asunto con un argumento lógico que no podrían refutar, - ¿de verdad creen que es conveniente que se este mudando a cada rato de casa en casa?, sería agotador y no tiene sentido - eso acabo con las posibilidades de discutir pues tenia razón, no había lógica en hacer mudar a Natsu a cada rato para que estuviera con ellas, solo agotarían a Natsu al moverlo de aquí para allá a cada instante.

Sin embargo la rubia estaba segura de que buscarían la manera de contradecirla, así que para convencerlas y de paso asegurar la permanencia de Natsu en las noches con ella decidió actuar como una mujer justa y darles una opción, - sin embargo si quieren pasar tiempo con Natsu podrían durante el día pasarlo con el - tal oportunidad pareció llamar su atención pues si bien no era la barra de chocolate, al menos tendrían una mordida, así que viéndose entre todas y con un asentimiento decidieron que para evitar conflictos esa seria la mejor solución posible, para regocijo personal de la rubia.

Por otra parte Natsu ya no sabía ni que creer, en ningún momento lo consideraron o preguntaron lo que le parecía mejor, solo fue el objeto por el cual sus amigas se peleaban y al final parecía que llegaron a la conclusión de que seria un juguete compartido y eso lo dejaba sin saber como debía sentirse, ¿molesto porque lo trataron como una posesión?, ¿feliz de que sus amigas no se pelearan? o quizás ¿confuso por el hecho de que se peleasen en primer lugar?

Los hombres prefirieron no hablar en esto, algunos pensaban darle posada al mago pero en cuanto las mujeres empezaron a pelear prefirieron callarse no fueran a ser ellos los receptores de su ira si se metían en su pelea, aunque muchos de ellos mentirían si dijeran que no estaban celosos de la suerte de Natsu, después de todo cinco bellezas se habían estado peleando por el derecho de dormir con el en las noches, de verdad que el mago pelirrosa tenía suerte.

Para el final del día todos se fueron retirando hasta que el gremio quedo vació o eso creyeron, después de todo al parecer nadie reparo en el mago que desde que fue colocado ahí nadie se molesto en ayudarlo a bajar, - ¿de verdad me van a dejar aquí colgado? - fue el lastimero quejido de Gray Fullbuster al darse cuenta de que todos se habían olvidado de el y su situación y ahora parecía que tendría que dormir ahí en tan incomoda y vergonzosa posición, sin embargo de repente sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su espina y rápidamente busco entre lo que podía ver a la fuente de dicho malestar sin lograr percibir nada asustandolo aun mas.

\- GRAY-SAMA - esa voz de ultra tumba le heló la sangre, cosa curiosa al ser un mago de hielo y con miedo lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a la causante de esa voz, ahí estaba la maga de agua Juvia, viéndolo con ojos de depredador y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para el pobre mago por lo que un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, "ay mamá".

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito de terror absoluto que provenía del edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail y que causo miedo en mas de uno de los pobladores que lo escucharon.

* * *

Aun ahora en su situación actual la rubia se pregunto que fue ese grito que escucho mas temprano, aunque rápidamente lo olvido para regresar toda su concentración a la tarea actual que era evitar gemir mientras el pequeño pelirrosa a su espalda intensificaba el manoseo a sus pechos.

"Maldita sea mis celos que me hacen actuar impulsivamente" fue el pensamiento de la rubia cuando sintió como ahora Natsu se centraba en pellizcar sus pezones. Si, desde un tiempo para acá la rubia ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no estaba enamorada del mago de fuego y de hecho en algunas de sus misiones conjuntas aprovecho la ocasión para intentar que Natsu la besase, aunque los intentos siempre fallaron y eso la hacia pensar que el no gustaba de ella, pero ahora con Natsu tan apegado a ella mientras apretaba sus pechos le devolvían la esperanza de que al menos inconscientemente el la deseara.

\- ¿Que estas pensando Lucy? esto no significa nada mas que Natsu es inquieto cuando duerme, solo eso - se reprocho a si misma en un susurro mientras evitaba por todos los medios gemir cuando Natsu estiro sus pezones de una manera que a la rubia le pareció deliciosa, de seguir así su amigo la haría correr sin siquiera ser consiente de ello, "¿me pregunto si es tan bueno inconsciente, como lo hará estando despierto?", era inevitable para la rubia volver a sus lascivos pensamientos dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Rememorando quizás no fue buena idea usar ropa tan ceñida esa noche, pero maldita sea, estaban en pleno verano y la temperatura de Natsu había estado aumentando incluso antes de transformarse en niño, por lo que cada vez que el mago se metía a su casa a dormir con ella el calor era insoportable y la forzaba a usar ropa muy ligera, en mas de una ocasión considero quedarse desnuda en cuanto Natsu se durmiera en un intento por refrescarse y ahora agradecía nunca haber cedido a esa idea o de lo contrario ahora estaría delirando.

Se sentía afortunada de que de un tiempo para acá Happy ya no seguía a todas partes a Natsu pues su prioridad ahora era pasar tiempo con Charle y como tal se la pasaba mas con Wendy, de lo contrario en este momento estaba segura de que ese fastidioso gato se estaría riendo de ella como en otras ocasiones, solo que esta vez estaba segura de que moriría de vergüenza ante sus burlas.

Dios, en serio que necesitaba una forma de separarse de Natsu antes de que cometiera una locura, pero por mas que su mente lo intentaba su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer borracho ante las sensaciones tan placenteras que le recorrían. Se maldecía por disfrutarlo tanto y de hecho se sentía al borde de la liberación, en este punto ya no le importaba nada solo quería acabar y quizás entonces la pesadez de su cuerpo la empujaría al mundo de los sueños aun si Natsu seguía jugando con sus pechos. Estaba tan cerca que estaba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas en un desesperado intento de acallar el gemido que estaba segura saldría de ella una vez alcanzara su ansiado orgasmo y entonces sucedió.

De repente todo acabo, las sensaciones en su cuerpo se detuvieron, las manos en su pechos se alejaron y la calidez que la envolvía se desvaneció, sorprendida se giro rápidamente hacia Natsu solo para descubrir que la razón de todo eso era que el peligrosa se había dado vuelta con su rostro mirando ahora hacia la puerta del baño de su habitación, luego de lo que para ella fueron horas de placentera tortura a sus sensibles pechos el mago finalmente la soltó, en circunstancias normales se habría alegrado pero ahora estando tan cerca de correrse el que el la hubiese soltado la hizo sentir furiosa, ¿de verdad le iba a negar el orgasmo luego de estarla manoseando durante tanto tiempo?, es decir habría pasado cerca de una hora desde que empezó a tocarla y ahora estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar racionalmente, por un momento considero despertarlo y obligarlo a terminar lo que empezó pero un momento después estando mas lucida se reprocho tal pensamiento y se forzó a volver a la cama y tratar de dormir, cosa que le costo mucho pues su cuerpo gritaba ansioso de poder liberar el fuego que ahora la consumía, algo que ella ignoro por completo y que luego de un rato peleando con sigo misma termino cuando la rubia finalmente cayo dormida.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores para la rubia, después de todo cada día a la hora de dormir era la misma historia, Natsu la abrazaba y aunque tratara de evitar que sus manos ascendieran hasta sus pechos al final terminaba cediendo ante la insistencia de las mismas, "solo una vez mas" era el pensamiento de la rubia cada noche cuando finalmente cedía y permitía a su amigo agarrar tan sensible zona de su cuerpo y una vez que las sujetaba el proceso era siempre el mismo, se pasaba un buen rato tocándola, acariciándola, llevándola hasta el límite de su cordura para que en el ultimo tramo de su viaje al placer el mago pelirrosa la soltara dejándola frustrada y aunque en muchas ocasiones la idea de masturbarse para acallar ese calor cruzo su mente por alguna razón se negaba a hacerlo, en su mente quería conservar ese calor con la esperanza de que en algún momento Natsu no se detuviera y la hiciera llegar al orgasmo que tanto ansiaba y que durante ya una semana le había negado en el último segundo, aunque eso no parecía que fuese a ocurrir pronto.

Dicha situación también fue notada por los amigos de la rubia quien se extrañaban por ella, después de todo desde el primer día luego de esa primera incursión de las manos de Natsu a su cuerpo o mas específicamente a sus pechos, la rubia había estado mas gruñona y enfadada, podía sentirse hostilidad a su alrededor y cuando era un hombre quien se le acercaba, no dudaba en darle un golpe en la cara diciendo que odiaba a los hombres y su estupidez, cosa que solo aumentaba la curiosidad sobre que le pasaba a la rubia, aunque algunos parecían tener una idea pues su actitud empezó luego de que ella y Natsu empezaran a dormir juntos y muchos creían que quizás Natsu se había encargado de enfadarla al volver su casa un completo desastre haciéndola tener que gastar mas arreglando su desastre.

Por su parte la rubia trataba de no mirar a Natsu en lo posible, aunque era inevitable que lo hiciese de vez en cuando logrando solo que la mujer se enfadara aun mas, después de todo, lo veía y podía notar que el no tenia ni idea de nada de lo que hacia en la noches frustrandola mas pues no podía reclamarle nada si no el sabía lo que hacia en la noches. "Te odio Natsu, estas ahí tan tranquilo mientras yo estoy al borde de la locura con mi cuerpo ardiendo esperando la noche por tus caricias", fue el pensamiento de la mujer que ya ni se esforzaba por ocultar que ansiaba su toque a la espera que uno de esos días finalmente le permitiera acabar como tanto ansiaba.

Lo peor es que cada noche de la semana pasada la temperatura había ido in crescendo en su habitación, pues Natsu cada vez parecía aumentar mas su temperatura corporal, lo que sumado al calor natural del verano en Magnolia que no era nada despreciable y el calor de su propio cuerpo debido a las situaciones tan calientes que se desarrollaban en la noches, la habían obligado a usar cada vez menos ropa, primero usando ropa cada vez mas ligera y pequeña, hasta llegar al punto que el calor era insoportable y terminaba retirandosela toda menos su ropa interior para evitar empaparla con su sudor. Aunque si tenia una parte positiva dicha situación y es que la cada vez mayor escasez de ropa aumentaba las sensaciones cuando Natsu la tocaba y la llevaba mas rápido al límite, haciéndole creer que finalmente lograría su tan ansiado orgasmo solo para descubrir que entonces las caricias de Natsu reducían su intensidad y luego de un rato terminaban como todas las noches haciendola frustrarse aun mas. Ya no soportaba mas la situación, incluso considero bloquear el acceso de Natsu a su cuerpo en las noches pero eso no resolvería su problema mas inmediato, quería correrse y mas importante aun, quería que fuera Natsu y solo Natsu quien la llevara hasta el orgasmo.

Lo único que agradecía de esas noches es que Natsu fuera de sueño pesado, eso le permitía que cuando se durmiera lograra quitarse el exceso de ropa, porque ni de chiste le mostraría su ropa interior a Natsu, era demasiado vergonzoso y peor aun su ropa interior era demasiado lasciva y ella lo sabia, no quería que Natsu la molestara por eso, suficiente había sido con una avergonzada Erza diciéndole que usara ropa interior muy erótica, "como si tuviera derecho a opinar con sus trajes tan obscenos" pensó la rubia, ahora no quería a Natsu fastidiándola también por el mismo detalle, suficiente con sus burlas sobre sus pechos.

* * *

Esa noche todo comenzó como siempre, ella esperaba a que Natsu se durmiera y en cuanto estaba segura de que no se despertaría retiraba toda su ropa quedando solo con su sostén y bragas para dormir lo mas fresca que pudiese, luego llegaban las manos de Natsu que sujetaban sus pechos y en cuanto lo hacían no tardaban ni un segundo en empezar a acariciarlas, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, pues en algún momento durante las ya habituales caricias a sus pechos sintió algo mas, algo duro y grande que golpeaba contra su trasero y se sintió morir de la vergüenza al intuir lo que era.

Por primera vez desde que todo empezara logro dormirse rápido, no porque las caricias se detuvieran o porque llegase al orgasmo finalmente, fue mas la impresión y la vergüenza lo que lo logro pues en cuanto la rubia noto esa dureza en su parte baja y sabiendo lo que era, el sonrojo llego al extremo en su rostro haciendo que cayera inconsciente ante lo que sintió.

* * *

La siguiente noche Lucy estaba decidida a comprobar lo que sintió la noche anterior, hasta ahora Natsu había mantenido sus caderas lo suficientemente lejos durante sus abrazos para jamas sentir nada, pero ayer se aproximo lo suficiente como para sentir aquello que cargaba su amigo y quería esta noche repetirlo para saber si no fue su imaginación, por lo tanto antes de dormir le dijo a Natsu que durmiese solo en ropa interior pues últimamente con el calor que hacía debido al verano ella despertaba al día siguiente bañada en sudor y no quería que su ropa se mojara por su culpa a lo que un confundido Natsu accedió aunque no parecía importarle mucho que su ropa se mojara por el sudor.

Ahora ahí estaba, ansiosa de que Natsu juntara sus caderas con las suyas como la noche anterior y no debió esperar mucho tiempo pues poco después de que el mago de fuego empezara con sus caricias a sus pechos logro sentir y esta vez con mayor definición esa dureza que sintió la noche pasada sintió en su trasero, ahora sin tanta ropa de por medio, podía sentirla mas, su dureza, su grosor y el como palpitaba contra su trasero como si quisiera ser libre de su encierro.

Trato, de verdad que trato de evitar que su mano viajara hacia esa zona en particular, pero luego de cerca de diez minutos desde que Natsu coloco su hombría contra ella no pudo evitar querer sentirla aun mas y bajo su mano con cuidado hasta esa parte de su cuerpo y en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas con violencia.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! - fue el grito que dio pese a que estaba susurrando, mas para si misma ante lo que su mano estaba sintiendo en ese momento, "es tan grande, ¿como siquiera puede ser así de grande?, no, mas bien ¿por qué un niño la tiene tan grande?" fueron los pensamientos de Lucy luego de notar que el miembro que en este momento sentía en su mano era demasiado grande, gracias a las costumbres nudistas de Gray y a otros eventos ella había visto ya varios miembros masculinos con anterioridad e incluso en unas cuantas ocasiones vio el de Natsu y nunca pudo evitar pensar que el de Natsu era el mejor y mas grande y eso que solo estaba en reposo, ahora sintiendo esa gloriosa erección encerrada en sus boxers podía asegurar que jamas vería o sentiría un miembro mas grande en su vida que el de Natsu, "esta e-es la polla de Natsu", ese solo pensamiento convirtió su coño en un rio de jugos ante la perspectiva y su imaginación rápidamente jugo en su contra cuando imagino tan enorme verga metida hasta lo mas profundo de su virginal cuerpo.

Su idea era solo dejar su mano ahí, sintiendo esa polla y en el proceso evitar que la sedujera al separarla de su canoso trasero, sin embargo se le estaba haciendo demasiado complicado el tenerla en su mano y no querer jugar con ella un poco, tenia todo su autocontrol en no mover su mano, sin embargo todo se fue al demonio en cuanto escucho un susurro llegar hasta su oreja proveniente del dormido Natsu.

\- Luce - esa sola palabra, dicho en un susurro y tan cargado de afecto fue el límite de la resistencia mental de Lucy, saber que el pelirrosa soñaba con ella y que era ese sueño lo que lo tenia tan duro la lleno de felicidad y orgullo de poder causar esa reacción en el y olvidándose de todo rodeo la enhiesta verga con sus finos dedos sobre la tela del boxer y con caricias tan lentas y semejantes a las que recibía en sus pechos, Lucy empezó a masturbar a Natsu.

Se sentía demasiado bien, el contacto era tan intimo, tan especial, pero aun así no la llenaba por completo, después de todo el estaba dormido y ella despierta, ella era consciente de lo que ocurría en este momento y el no, ella recordaría esto a la siguiente mañana y el no tendría ni idea del erotismo que envolvía sus noches.

Estaba ensimismada en su mundo que no se percato cuando las caricias sobre sus pechos se detuvieron mientras ella continuaba con las suyas sobre Natsu hasta que sintió algo cálido sobre su mano, algo viscoso y húmedo, fue entonces que se percato de lo que hacia y sintió la punta de la polla de Natsu fuera de su ropa interior, solo la punta la cual había derramado algo sobre su mano, la retiro y la llevo hasta su rostro para ver que era y en cuanto lo vio, su corazón dio un vuelco, "s-se corrió, Natsu se corrió debido a mi mano", ese pensamiento la lleno de felicidad y orgullo pues significaba que Natsu había disfrutado de sus caricias, se olvido de su propia frustración al aun no poder correrse debido a la felicidad que la invadía al considerarse lo suficiente mujer como para satisfacer a Natsu.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, llevo sus dedos manchados de la leche de Natsu a sus labios y como en un trance los lamió limpiando cualquier rastro de la esencia del pelirrosa de los mismos gimiendo sin poder o querer evitarlo ante el sabor que ahora invadía su boca y que en ese momento supo que estaría condenada pues se había hecho adicta a ese sabor y ahora quería mas, aunque considero que por esa noche había sido mas que suficiente.

* * *

Pasarían unos días en los que la rutina se repetiría, Natsu acariciando los pechos de Lucy mientras ella acariciaba la polla que ahora se juntaba casi de inmediato contra ella, permitiéndole sentir el momento en que empezaba a ganar firmeza y grosor, ya no le importaba no correrse ella, la llenaba poder lograr que Natsu se corriera, algo que pronto descubrió llevaba tiempo lograr y solo aumentaba sus ansias de tenerlo dentro de ella, ahora sabía que si quería un orgasmo para recordar lo que necesitaba no eran las manos del pelirrosa si no su polla clavada hasta lo profundo de su ser, por lo que esperaba ansiosa que un día de estos Natsu despertara y con suerte la tomara, ya no le importaba que en apariencia fuera un niño, ella sabia quien era y a sus ojos su aspecto era lo de menos, aunque aun se avergonzaba de lo que hacían, por lo que nunca se giro para ver a Natsu o permitirle un acceso mas fácil a sus grandes pechos.

Dios, cada vez se hacia mas difícil soportar la tentación de tocarse a si misma para tratar de calmar ese ardor, pero quería que fuera Natsu quien apagara el incendio que el mismo causó en su cuerpo y no accedería a otra cosa. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una cálida sensación que ya conocía lleno su mano, estaba ansiosa, el calor de su cuerpo ya era insoportable y en serio que estaba considerando masturbarse sin importar que.

Retiro su mano de la aun erecta polla y como todos los días la llevó frente a su rostro, pero contrario a lo que hacía normalmente esta vez no se llevo los dedos a la boca, algo que le dolía en lo profundo pues sentía su boca hacerse agua ante el manjar que era a sus ojos la semilla de Natsu. Pero esta vez un pensamiento diferente surco su mente y era el causante de que en este momento no estuviera devorando la leche de dragón que estaba en su mano. "¿Me pregunto si se sentirá bien masturbarme con mi mano llena de su semen?".

Ya no lo soportaba mas, ese pensamiento logro derribar la última barrera que tenia y dejándose vencer por sus deseos se preparó para llevar esa mano hacia su encharcado coñito o al menos esa era la idea hasta que escucho una voz por demás conocida tras ella, tan ensimismada estaba que no fue hasta que sintio su aliento en su boca que sintió su movimiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Luce, acaso ya no te gusta mi leche? - escuchar esa oración de Natsu la sorprendió, pero mas le sorprendió saber que el pelirrosa era consiente de lo que desde hace unos días llevaba haciendo cada noche, eso significaba que el estaba despierto cuando lo hacían.

Se sintió usada, ultrajada, aunque ella también había accedido pues desde que su mano toco su polla nunca la retiro de esa zona, es mas lo había masturbado y bebido su semilla como el mayor de los manjares, aun así llevaba ya demasiado tiempo con un calor interno que no había sido capaz de siquiera atreverse a apagar y el todo este tiempo estuvo despierto jugando con ella, llevándola al borde de la locura cuando desde el primer día pudo haberla tomado, "desgraciado, no te voy a permitir que estés jugando con migo" fue el pensamiento con el cual la rubia totalmente enfadada se giro para encarar a Natsu y descubrir que era lo que planeaba, sin embargo todo pensamiento racional murió en cuanto dio el giro y sintió unos labios presionarse contra los suyos.

Se sentía tan bien, la calidez y suavidad de esos labios la estaban enloqueciendo y ansiando ese beso desde hace tanto se dejo llevar por el hasta saciar su corazón, rápidamente las lenguas entraron al juego y el beso se volvió mas húmedo y lascivo, se sentía feliz, podía sentir todas las emociones que ese beso le transmitían, pero todo acabo cuando sintió la mano de Natsu tomar uno de sus pechos de nuevo y recordó la razón de porque se giro a encararlo por lo que usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que aun le quedaba y muy a su pesar se separo de el para poder hablar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto Natsu? - la pregunta lo descoloco pues ciertamente no era lo que el esperaba que ocurriera así, que espero hasta que decidiera explicarse mejor, - ¿acaso esto es un juego tuyo o algo así?, estuviste jugando con migo todo este tiempo, tocándome, seduciendome, ¿con que fin?, ¿acaso esta es una mas de tus burlas? - para ese momento la rubia estaba llorando, se sentía estúpida, no era lo que quería decir, pero estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada y tan humillada al sentir que el pelirrosa se estaba burlando de ella.

Sin embargo un nuevo beso, uno mas cargado de afecto fue la respuesta que recibió del mago de fuego y aunque le encanto solo aumentaba su enojo pues parecía que el continuaba solo jugando con ella, aunque antes de reclamarle algo vio la mirada de Natsu y por un minuto se permitió tener esperanza de que todo esto significase algo mas.

\- En ningún momento me he burlado de ti Lucy, te lo puedo asegurar - eso la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la confundió, porque si no estaba jugando entonces ¿que era lo que el quería?, lo miro esperando encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos y cuando vio florecer una sonrisa su corazón dio un vuelco, esa sonrisa la conocía bien, era la que siempre le dedicaba para calmarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. - Sabes, en realidad me gustas Lucy - oírlo decirle eso la lleno de alegría pero antes de responder el la interrumpió.

\- Sabes, en realidad es la primera vez que estoy seguro de que esto que siento es amor, pero el problema es que esta dividido Lucy, una parte te pertenece a ti y el resto a otras mujeres que son importantes para mi - escuchar eso la sorprendió y en cierto grado la entristeció, aunque debió suponerlo, después de todo por sus investigaciones sobre los dragones descubrió que era común que estos tuviesen una tendencia a la poligamia, así que en realidad había sido egoísta de su parte creer que solo ella se quedaría con Natsu, mas si consideraba que fue de las ultimas mujeres en entrar en su vida.

\- No me importa Natsu, en realidad ya me esperaba algo así, por lo que mientras me ames y tenga un lugar en tu corazón no me importa compartir - eso sorprendió al pelirrosa, pues su amiga rubia le confeso amarlo también e incluso le daba vía libre a tener otras mujeres, era egoísta de su parte, pero en cierta medida traía paz a su corazón el que ella lo aceptara aun con esa particularidad suya, por lo que sin mas dilación decidió cerrar el trato con un beso.

Esta vez ambos buscaron el beso que empezó suavemente y ahora era tan lascivo como el primero que se dieron, se separaron una vez mas para verse a los ojos, - entonces para hacerlo oficial, ¿Lucy quieres ser mi n...? - La rubia no lo dejo terminar y reclamo sus labios de nueva cuenta, entendiendo así cual era la respuesta de la rubia a su pregunta.

Se besaron con intensidad y esta vez no se detuvieron, ya no había vergüenza alguna en ellos, se necesitaban y esta vez no se detendrían o eso creyó Natsu pues una vez mas la rubia se separo de el, - entonces Natsu, ¿explícame por qué estuviste jugando con migo las ultimas dos semanas? - el puchero en el rostro de la rubia daba a entender que ella no estaba molesta por lo que paso en ese tiempo, sino porque por culpa de su curiosidad había tenido que interrumpir el beso, de nuevo.

\- En realidad, quería que tu dieras ese ultimo paso Luce, no quería forzarte a hacer nada que no quisieras, pero con el paso de los días y viendo que parecías dudar tuve que hacer acercamientos mas directos, como aumentar la temperatura para que la ropa se fuera, masajear tus pechos esperando que me pidieras mas y finalmente dejarte sentir mi verga para que me pidieras usarla en ti - fue vergonzoso escucharlo decirle todo aquello pero ahora entendía que desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de su regresión, el estuvo buscando que la rubia diera ese ultimo paso y al igual que ella se canso de esperar a que ocurriera algo que ambos deseaban.

Por lo que cambiando su sonrisa a una mas traviesa miro a Natsu con deseo antes de retirar de sus pechos la ultima prenda que los cubría, - entonces, ¿qué piensas de estos pechos de los que tanto te burlas Natsu? - el verlo tragar tan duro elevo su ego como mujer, mientras que para Natsu el ver esos cremosos pechos coronados por unos peones rosa fue una tentación demasiado grande y antes de que la rubia se lo impidiera se abalanzo a chuparlos con avidez como llevaba deseando desde hace ya un buen rato.

\- Adoro tus pechos Luce, siempre lo he hecho, te molestaba porque después de tantas veces que los colocaste sobre mi cara o me permitiste apretarlos me sentía frustrado de que no pudiera reclamarlos como míos, pero ya no mas, no pienso privarme de su sabor ni un segundo mas - era su deseo cumplido, alguien que la amase de corazón y sobre todo que amase sus pechos, que fuera Natsu quien cumplía ese requisito era la cereza del pastel y ahora pensaba disfrutarlo, seducirlo y enloquecerlo con ellos.

\- Entonces adelante, desde hoy y para siempre son tuyos, Natsu - desde ese momento las palabras se acabaron entre los dos, solo gemidos se podían escuchar en la habitación cuando el pelirrosa devoraba los pechos de la rubia con violencia, como un hombre sediento cuando encuentra la ultima fuente de agua en un árido desierto y eso solo estaba aumentando la lívido de ambos, en ella su coño ahora era una fuente y en el su polla clamaba atención de inmediato.

Ambos estaban en trance, por lo cual todo lo que hacían era meramente instintivo y Natsu solo se separaba de los enormes globos de carne de la rubia para devorar sus carnosos labios, - Luce, acaríciame la verga como antes, por favor - escucharlo hablar así y con tanto deseo por ella le encantaba y rápidamente se dispuso a cumplir con su pedido, por lo cual con desesperación trato de quitarle la ropa interior sin éxito, frustrandolos a ambos por lo cual el pelirrosa usando su poder prendió fuego a su ropa y una vez el fuego desapareció, frente a la mirada de Lucy apareció esa gigantesca polla que ya había sentido en días anteriores sobre su mano y que aun ahora le parecía increíble que le perteneciera a un niño, aun así ella decidió quedar en igual condición que su hombre y se quito la ultima pieza de ropa quedando tan desnuda como el exhibiendo a los ojos jades su coñito chorreante y los jugos que no paraban de correr por sus muslos.

Se acerco de nuevo a el y ahora sintiendo a plenitud el roce piel con piel estaba segura de que si no se corría hoy se volvería loca por tanto placer reprimido, rápidamente envió su mano a la polla de Natsu y esta vez con la misma violencia con la que el había estado devorando sus pechos empezó a mover su mano, ansiosa de que se corriera para ella esta vez sin impedimentos de ningún tipo.

\- Me alegra que esa parte de mi no se hiciera pequeña como el resto de mi cuerpo, es mas creo que ahora esta mas grande, aunque eso tu ya lo debiste notar, después de todo me has visto desnudo antes - la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó solo la puso mas caliente, en este punto no iba a negar nada, mas de una vez se había masturbado pensando en esa polla y en el placer que le causaría si la usaba en ella.

Desde el momento en que su mano toco su polla ya no se detuvo y Natsu tampoco, se movían con la misma desesperación, pero antes de que Natsu se diese cuenta Lucy soltó su polla solo para verlo con una sonrisa burlona, era su venganza por todas esas noches que la dejo frustrada al final o eso parecía pues antes de protestar una deliciosa y húmeda sensación llego a su polla, al ver que lo causaba vio como Lucy había acercado su coño hasta su miembro pero contrario a lo que se esperaría no se había penetrado, aun no pese a que ambos lo deseaban, regreso su mirada a los ojos achocolatados de Lucy y un segundo después un ronco gemido salio de su boca cuando la rubia restregó su húmeda intimidad sobre su duro miembro.

Era demasiado placentero para ambos y aunque la rubia no lo dijese en voz alta, el hecho de que el hombre que amaba ahora fuese un niño la encendía demasiado, se sentía como una depravada corrompiendo a un niño inocente, aunque si fuera honesta se podría decir que era ese niño quien la estaba corrompiendo a ella y el pensamiento la hizo moverse mas rápido aumentando la fricción en su roce con el mago de fuego.

No podían detenerse, querían seguir hasta acabar liberando aquello que tanto les daría placer, se veían a los ojos, ya no importaba nada mas, solo lo que ocurría qui y ahora, no se despegaban la mirada el uno de la otra y en ningún momento dejaron la deliciosa fricción que ahora compartían sus sexos pese a que ambos sabían que había algo mejor. Lucy ya no lo soportaba, quería correrse y esta vez sabia que Natsu ni ella pararían hasta acabar o eso pensó pues un momento después cuando sentía su orgasmo cercano una vez mas Natsu la detuvo colocando sus manitas sobre sus caderas obligándola a parar y antes de poder reprocharle algo sintió como mordía con lujuria sus pezones para luego separarse y verla a los ojos, donde lo único que ambos transmitían era el deseo de correrse por lo cual estaba confundida sobre el porque de que la detuviera.

\- Esto no es lo que quiero - escuchar eso le dolió, ¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo?, pero esa mirada le decía lo contrario, así que no entendía que era lo que quería decir Natsu en este momento, - No es suficiente, no me satisface solo rozarnos... Quiero estar dentro de ti Luce - casi siente que se desmayaba por la emoción, Natsu quería consumar el acto por completo, ser uno con ella y que el infierno se congele si alguien le trataba de impedir satisfacer ese deseo que también era el suyo-

No hubo necesidad de palabras, solo una sonrisa y ella se acomodo sobre el, en este momento se sentía como una zorra, estaba por tomar la pureza de un niño con una monstruosa polla, pero no le importaba, de hecho entre mas lo pensaba mas se humedecía en preparación para lo que estaba por ocurrir. Un ultimo vistazo a los ojos del otro y esta vez se sostuvieron la mirada mientras ella se preparaba para descender sobre el eje del pelirrosa y hacerse en el proceso una mujer y hacerlo a el un hombre.

\- E-es mi p-pr-primera vez Natsu, así que hagamoslo lento hasta que me acostumbre ¿si? - estaba temerosa y era normal, después de todo estaba por darle a Natsu su virginidad y pese al cuerpo pequeño que ahora tenia el pelirrosa su miembro era un enorme contraste por lo que temía que tamaño monstruo le hiciera daño y agradeció cuando el asintió dejándola tomar el liderazgo en esto, - no te preocupes Luce, de hecho también sera mi primera vez, así que también estoy nervioso - escuchar eso la lleno de felicidad y la hizo sentir especial, después de todo no importaba con cuantas chicas lo tuviese que compartir, ella sería su primera mujer y eso nadie podría arrebatárselo jamas, así que empezó a bajar para empalarse en la enhiesta verga bajo ella bañándose en los jugos de su sexo.

Sentir su coñito expandirse mientras recibía la enorme polla de su ahora novio era una sensación indescriptible y que contrario a lo que esperaba fue mas placentera que dolorosa. Cada centímetro de gruesa carne entrando en su húmedo sexo era un mundo de placer, placer que crecía y crecía, estaba al bode de perder la cordura, y entonces sintió como la verga que entraba en ella hacia tope con una barrera en ella, la barrera natural prueba de su estado virginal y que muy pronto esa polla destruiría para hacerla mujer, su mujer.

Decidió deleitarse con el beso que la punta del miembro de Natsu le daba a su himen un rato y contrario a lo que esperaba, Natsu no le reprocho que se detuviera, de hecho al ver su rostro podía decir que estaba disfrutando de la sensación tanto como ella y sus leves gruñidos de placer se lo demostraban, podría seguir así toda la vida, pero el interior de su coño reclamaba que esa polla entrara por completo de una vez y no creía que pudiera esperar mas, por lo que se preparo para terminar de ensartarse ella misma con el miembro de su pelirrosa.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo que no previo que pasara, tan en su mundo se encontraba que cuando se re acomodo para terminar el trabajo, uno de sus pies resbalo y esa perdida de equilibrio acabo haciendo que cayera bruscamente sobre el eje del pelirrosa quitándose la virginidad en el proceso de una manera inesperada, no solo eso, por lo abrupto de la penetración final, sintió como la polla de Natsu acabo incluso tomando la virginidad de su útero,"dos por uno" pensó con un poco de humor la rubia en ese momento.

Contrario a lo que creyó que ocurriría ese desliz que acabo con su virginidad de forma tan abrupta no le dolió en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario la envió hasta los niveles máximos de placer y en cuanto su cuerpo asimilo lo que ocurrió ya no resistió mas y se abandono al placer que la embargaba y finalmente luego de casi dos semanas resistiendo el deseo de masturbarse para satisfacer su calentura, se corrió intensamente, tan intensamente que e orino de placer, algo a lo que contribuyo el escuchar a Natsu gruñir para seguidamente sentirlo disparar ráfaga tras ráfaga de leche de polla hirviendo en lo profundo de su útero.

\- Luceeee - ese placentero jadeo de parte del pelirrosa fue todo lo que fue capaz de pronunciar pues su mente ahora estaba en blanco, se sentía demasiado bien en el interior de Lucy y como era de esperar de alguien como Natsu, aun no tenia suficiente, dudaba que llegara el día en que lo tuviese.

\- Natshuuu - de manera similar la rubia estaba tratando de organizar sus ideas, aunque por desgracia lo único que llegaba a su mente eran las demandas de su cuerpo por que empezara a moverse para prolongar el placer lo máximo posible.

\- Aun no es suficiente - fue lo dicho por ambos de manera sincronizada, para posteriormente verse a los ojos con amor y continuar saciando la lujuria que ahora los invadía.

No lo hicieron lento, de hecho la sola idea les disgustaba, luego del orgasmo conjunto que acababan de tener querían repetirlo rápidamente por lo que Lucy empezó a cabalgarlo con desesperación y Natsu contribuía con fuertes estocadas al fondo de la rubia, el sudor los cubría esta vez dándole a la rubia un aspecto aun mas obsceno a ojos del mago de fuego quien hipnotizado por el constante sube y baja de los pechos de Lucy ahora perlados de sudor no resistió mas el hambre que le producían y una vez mas los devoro, solo que esta vez la rubia podía sentir como los chupaba como si deseara beberse la leche que ellos producían, aunque claro esta aun no podía lactar, sin embargo tal acción tan desesperada le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de su sueño la noche del juego y la idea de intentar recrear lo visto en el mismo surgió en su mente, "tal vez en otra ocasión sera", fue el pensamiento de la rubia antes de abandonarse por completo al placer que sentía y unos segundos después correrse de nuevo junto a Natsu, quien pese a ser la tercera vez que se corría no perdía ni un poco la dureza en su miembro.

\- Aun no es suficiente - era increíble como parecían estar sincronizados pues ambos demandaron de nueva cuenta continuar, pero esta vez la rubia no soporto mas y se agacho un poco hasta alcanzar los labios del pelirrosa cayendo sobre la espalda de este ultimo en el proceso.

Se besaron intensamente, dejando que sus lenguas se conocieran aun mas en ese erótico y obsceno baile que ocurría en sus bocas, intercambiando saliva, reconociendo la boca del otro y luchando al mismo tiempo por prevalecer y dominar la lengua contraria. Mientras el beso ocurría y estando imposibilitado para alcanzar las ubres de la rubia, Natsu decidió bajar sus manos hasta su cintura donde la envolvió en un abrazo, cosa que rápidamente la rubia aprovecho para con sus piernas a lado y lado del cuerpo del pelirrosa, comenzar a subir y bajar sus caderas y solo sus caderas pues no estaba dentro de sus planes permitir que el resto de su cuerpo se separara de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Natsu.

Continuaron en esa posición por al menos 30 minutos mas, hasta que se corrieron una vez mas y cada vez que Lucy sentía al pelirrosa explotar en su interior solo aumentaba su placer y le sorprendía que contra todo pronostico la vara de Natsu aun se mantenía erguida y lista para la acción, "es Natsu de quien hablamos, así que no debería sorprenderme" se dijo a si misma en sus pensamientos la rubia, antes de separarse del beso que habían mantenido todo este tiempo, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse pero sin ninguna intensión de dejarlo, se vieron a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijeron al unisono, - aun no es suficiente - al parecer aun tenían mucha lujuria que saciar.

Esta vez amos querían probar algo diferente así que la rubia muy a su pesar saco de su húmeda intimidad el miembro de Natsu y al verlo sintió deseo de volverlo a meter, pues lo que vio era un monumento a la virilidad y la lujuria, erguido, duro, caliente y bañado en los jugos de su coño, pero resistió ese impulso en pro de saciar un deseo diferente, un deseo que una vez vio su miembro solo incremento el hambre que el mismo le producía. Por lo que sin mas demora le dio la espalda al pelirrosa y colocando la cabeza del mismo entre sus piernas bajo hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el miembro que hasta hace poco había estado remodelando la forma de su coñito, "ahhh, se antoja tan delicioso" fue el ultimo pensamiento de la rubia antes de proceder.

Por otro lado Natsu tenia pensamientos similares a la rubia en cuanto a lo que quería a continuación con la rubia por lo que en cuanto la rubia se posiciono sus ojos quedaron fijos en la sublime visión que tenia frente a el, lo veía y no lo creía, ¿de verdad había estado dentro de eso?, ¿había estado penetrando esa pequeña cavidad?, se veía tan estrecho que le sorprendió que de verdad hubiese entrado en primer lugar, pero considerando lo vivido hace solo unos instantes era imposible negar la realidad, en especial porque aun ahora la rendija frente a el continuaba derramando sus jugos, chorreando por sus piernas ahora combinado un poco con su propia esencia y contrario a lo que se esperaría, la visión solo le causo hambre, no le importaba mas que probar el coño frente a el, es coño lleno de su semilla, "con todo lo que e corrí hasta podría quedar embarazada" y ese pensamiento solo hizo que su polla diera un respingo ante la idea de preñarla.

Lucy vio ese ligero movimiento por parte del miembro frente a ella y lo tomo como una anhelante invitación a que hiciera lo que quería, algo a lo que no se negó y moviendo un pequeño mecho de su cabello tras su oreja, rápidamente engullo lo mas que podía el miembro masculino, que no fue mucho considerando que era la primera vez que lo hacia. Pronto sintío la recompensa a su esfuerzo cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu recorrer su raja por completo, era su primer 69 y como tal lo hacían torpemente, pero dejándose llevar por sus instintos fueron mejorando hasta que ambos lo hacían mejor. Lucy cada vez engullía mas de la hombría de Natsu y Natsu por su parte encontraba cada vez mas fácilmente los puntos de placer dentro del coño de Lucy con su hambrienta lengua.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ninguno de los dos soporto mas las atenciones orales del otro y se corrieron una vez mas, solo que en ningún momento a alguno de los dos se le paso por la cabeza la idea de retirar su boca de su actual posición, querían probar el sabor de su pareja por encima de todo y grabarlo en lo profundo de su mente, aunque claro esta que en el caso de la rubia seria una re confirmación del sabor que ya había probado antes y que ahora recibía directamente en su boca, algo que realmente disfruto mas.

Era increíble, pero ahora estaban totalmente borrachos de lujuria, luego de ese delicioso licor que era la esencia del otro perdieron lo poco que les quedaba de cordura, por lo que regresando a una posición en la que sus intimidades se besaran y con sus ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo que ahora los dominaba por completo, una vez mas de forma sincronizada hablaron para expresar su sentir.

\- Aun no es suficiente - esta vez lo dijeron en un susurro, pero aun así audible para su pareja y una vez mas se sumergieron en el placer carnal que sentían al estar juntos. Ella rápidamente se empalo en la vara de Natsu y ya no se detuvo de rebotar sobre su pequeño cuerpo hasta que se sintió morir por tanto placer, algo en lo que Natsu estaba mas que complacido de acompañarla.

* * *

Para cuando acabaron su acto la luna estaba en su punto mas alto, habían sido horas desde que empezaron y no se detuvieron hasta sentirse satisfechos, total y plenamente satisfechos, algo que en el caso de la rubia era mas que notorio pese a su estado.

La rubia ahora estaba boca abajo con las piernas abiertas, no podía cerrarlas aunque lo intentara pues estaban entumidas y de su coño un rio de semen y jugos vaginales salia sin cesar, estaba sudorosa y su respiración era errática pero totalmente feliz. Natsu por otro lado estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, había sido increíble y entre mas lo hacía con Lucy mas hambre sentía por su cuerpo, mas quería escucharla gemir su nombre, mas quería impregnarla con su esencia, marcarla como suya y solo suya, ahora con Lucy bajo el, respirando del mismo modo que el, sentir que estaba tan satisfecha y era a causa de el lo lleno de orgullo.

\- Ne Natsu... te amo - dijo la rubia haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, estaba al borde de caer inconsciente y no quería hacerlo sin primero decir aquello que su corazón sentía.

\- Yo te amo también Lucy - la respuesta del pelirrosa fue acompañada por dulces besos sobre su espalda, algo que ciertamente encontro adorable y reconfortante luego de la maratonica jornada que habían tenido esa noche, - Ne luce... - fue el llamado del pelirrosa, llamado que fue atendido por la rubia a suras penas pues se preparaba para dormir finalmente.

\- Aun no es suficiente - fue el ultimo comentario hecho por Natsu antes de prepararse para continuar una vez mas, algo que hizo que el sueño y el cansancio desaparecieran del cuerpo de la rubia que abrió los ojos alarmada y sorprendida, pues al parecer su ahora pequeño novo no tenia la intención de dejarla dormir esa noche y lo confirmo cuando Natsu levanto su trasero a una posición mas accesible para el y luego una vez mas se enterro en ella recibiendo a cambio un ahogado gemido de su parte.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno un capitulo mas a la bolsa y como verán aquí ya empezó lo hot, una disculpa si no me quedo bien pero no es mi fuerte, intentare mejorar si no les gusto, pero me gustaría saber que les pareció así que espero ver sus opiniones en los reviews.

Como saben ya tengo planeado lo que sera la historia y no es algo que este sujeto a cambios a no ser que sean menores, así que para aquellos que no les guste la historia les recuerdo que no están obligados a leerla, pueden salirse cuando quieran.

Si les gusto pues espero sus reviews, que si bien no les cuesta nada escribir, para mi so una motivación para continuar con las historias que creo.


	8. Apuesta con una agresiva pelirroja

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 8: Apuesta con una agresiva pelirroja**

Un nuevo día empezaba en la ciudad de Magnolia y en una habitación particular se podía escuchar los suaves suspiros de un pequeño pelirrosa dormido acunado por los lascivos sonidos de succión, algo que ciertamente le estaba dando mucho placer al joven aunque también lo dejaba desconcertado y sin entender realmente lo que pasaba en ese momento, por lo que muy a su pesar se vio en la necesidad de despertar y abrir los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos completamente y frotarlos un poco para despejar su mirada se encontró a si mismo en una habitación muy limpia cubierto por unas finas sabanas blancas, si, era la casa de su ahora novia rubia, sin embargo le causo curiosidad el no encontrar a la rubia por ningún lado, de hecho casi parecía que era el único en la habitación en ese momento.

"¿Acaso dormí demasiado y ella ya se fue al gremio?" fue el primer pensamiento de Natsu al no encontrar a Lucy en ningún lado de la habitación, algo raro si consideramos que tampoco es que el lugar fuera tan grande como para tener muchos lugares donde esconderse y el baño no era una opción pues se encontraba vació, podía verlo desde su posición, - Luc... mmmh - trato de llamarla pero al intentarlo pudo sentir su miembro erizarse ante una húmeda caricia recorrerlo y fue entonces que se percato del bulto cerca de su zona baja, había cosas que no cambiaban aun ahora y una de ellas era lo despistado que podía llegar a ser Natsu, por lo que dándose una idea de lo que pasaba sonrió y procedió a retirar la sabana que escondía a la rubia.

Al retirar la sabana la imagen que le saludo fue sublime a sus ojos y solo aumento su excitación, después de todo frente a el estaba su novia totalmente desnuda, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria mientras le daba una felación a su miembro, lo hacia con tanta devoción que el placer lo recorría rápidamente y lo enviaba cerca del limite sin permitirle liberarse, tal parecía que la rubia no tenia intención de acabar pronto, algo que lo alegraba, pero ahora con la visión frente a el, lo que sentía recorrer su miembro y lo doloroso de su erección decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

\- Que novia mas traviesa la que tengo, ¿tanto quieres desayunar mi leche especial? - fue el comentario de Natsu con el cual solo entonces Lucy pareció regresar de su mundo y percatarse que su pelirrosa ahora estaba despierto y la veía con una sonrisa juguetona, sin embargo antes de que pudiera retirarse de su labor para saludarlo sintió como las pequeñas manos del DS de fuego sujetaban con firmeza su cabeza para impedir que se alejara, - bien, si tanto la quieres estaré mas que feliz de dártela Luce - y luego de ese comentario el pelirrosa halo la cabeza de la rubia con fuerza haciéndole tragar por completo su polla sacandole unas lagrimas en el proceso mas sin embargo el como su coño vibro de felicidad ante tal acción era la señal para la rubia de que esto estaba lejos de desagradarle y el que se lubricase cada vez mas solo demostraba lo ansiosa que estaba por que las cosas escalaran aun mas.

Mientras tanto Natsu se dedico solo a mover la cabeza de la rubia arriba y abajo por su longitud en un desesperado intento de liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en su miembro gracias a las travesuras matutinas de su novia, llevaban ya una semana como novios y la rubia era la primera vez que se aventuraba a despertarle de esa manera, aunque no es que los días pasados no fueran buenos, pues de una u otra forma el resultado siempre era el mismo, ellos dos en esa cama apagando el fuego que la rubia iniciaba al seducirlo cada mañana con su indecente cuerpo.

Aun así no pudo rememorar mas cuando sintió como estaba a punto de correrse y decidió dárselo a la rubia en lo profundo de su garganta, - me voy a correr Lucy, bebetelo todo - y con esa declaración enterró por completo su miembro en la boca de la rubia para seguidamente correrse con fuerza en su interior, sin soltar en ningún momento la cabeza de la rubia hasta no sentir que los chorros de su semilla dejaban de salir.

Por su parte la rubia solo podía gemir mientras sentía como su novio la alimentaba con su semen, algo que la verdad llevaba tiempo queriendo probar en la mañana y solo hoy se había permitido intentarlo, aunque estaba segura de que no seria la ultima vez, lo había disfrutado mucho y el que Natsu fuese dominante con ella solo la calentaba mas, al punto de tener un pequeño orgasmo ante la sensación de la espesa crema bajando por su garganta y hasta su estomago.

Finalmente cuando dejo de correrse, Natsu soltó a la rubia que rápidamente se separo de su miembro y aun nublada por la lujuria recuperaba el aliento aunque de manera errática, pero mas importante aun, la posición que adopto para hacerlo había elevado sus pechos frente al rostro de Natsu quien al verlos ir y venir mientras la rubia recuperaba el aliento lo hipnotizó produciendole un hambre incontenible, un hambre que estaba mas que dispuesto a saciar con su rubia novia.

Para sorpresa de Lucy, esta sintió como el pelirrosa se abalanzo sobre sus pechos para seguidamente sentir como eran devorados con locura haciéndole gemir con fuerza ante la sensación de sus pechos siendo succionados por la voraz boca del mago de fuego, - N- Nat-Natsu, debemos desayunar algo antes de ir al gremio - fue el reproche de Lucy ahora que su novio parecía ansioso de poseerla, algo a lo que ella estaba mas que dispuesta a que pasara, pero trataba de ser la voz de la razón, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que igual acabaría cediendo como siempre.

\- No te preocupes Lushe, ya estoy desayunando algo - fue el comentario de Natsu quien en ningún momento se despegaba de sus pechos, ella se estaba calentando y regresaba a ese trance que la dominaba cuando su lujuria despertaba, a quien le importaba el gremio en este momento, estaba caliente y no saldría de ahí hasta que Natsu la perforara hasta llenarla al menos diez veces, si, la rubia había descubierto lo pervertida que podía llegar a ser y eso le gustaba y no solo a ella.

Aun así antes de caer en ese mundo donde solo el placer importa se permitió dirigir su vista al pequeño pelirrosa que devoraba ansioso sus pechos en busca del blanquecino néctar que estos producían y una vez mas deseo poder alimentarlo con el de verdad, "quizás deba investigar un poco sobre el tema", fue el ultimo pensamiento racional de la chica antes de entregarse por fin al placer.

* * *

El gremio como era costumbre estaba en completa algarabía, mesas volaban al igual que las personas, algunos pese a lo temprano que era ya se encontraban borrachos, las peleas eran constantes, en fin un día normal en el gremio, salvo por el detalle de un Gray apaleado en una esquina luego de que una vez mas no se contuvo de molestar a Natsu sobre su estado en cuanto llego y que le valió una vez mas que Erza lo dejara molido, se estaba volviendo cotidiano pues en la semana pasada no hubo día en el que Natsu no envió a una de sus verdugos a que aplacaran las burlas de Gray y en cuanto al mago de hielo quien mas le aterraba era Mira, no decía porque, solo decía que no lo dejara amarrado como la primera vez antes de aceptar su castigo.

Lucy una vez mas era bombardeada por preguntas de Cana sobre como era ser una pervertida que se acostaba con un niño, cosa que solo hacia enrojecer a la rubia y también a las dos albinas y pelirroja que sentían curiosidad por ese tema también aunque en su caso sabían disimularlo mejor, siendo Erza quien centraba su mirada en su pastel para evitar que imágenes se vinieran a su mente, mientras Lissana hacia rabietas para esconder su sonrojo y Mira trataba de calmarla.

Al día siguiente de formalizar de su relación Natsu demostró lo posesivo que podía ser con respecto a su pareja cuando al llegar al gremio grito con fuerza que Lucy ahora era su novia y que ningún pervertido tenia derecho de verla, al decir eso fijo su mirada en los mas viejos del gremio que para evitar la vergüenza de ser considerados viejos rabo verde gritaron con indignación sobre el porque los veía al decir la ultima parte, aunque claro, la mirada de la mayoría de mujeres parecía decirles "¿por qué creen?" para depresión de la mayoría por tener tal reputación.

Como fuera mientras que algunos felicitaban a Natsu y otros lo envidiaban por ser un niño con una sexy y pechugona novia, Lucy también recibió comentarios de sus amigas y una que otra mirada de envidia de las chicas del gremio, sin embargo luego de los comentarios como "Lucy es una pervertida", "Lucy shotacon" o "no sabia que Lucy tuviese esos gustos, eso explica porque no salia con nadie", llegaron los comentarios que mas temía en cuanto revelara su relación y que provenían de una sola mujer, una de sus mejores amigas en el gremio, la bebedora numero uno del mismo, Cana Alberona.

El problema y ella lo sabia es que pese a lo mucho que se esforzó cuando llegaron por caminar normal para no levantar sospechas, aun así le fue imposible disimular por completo el cojeo en su caminar luego de la maratonica sesión de sexo que su libidinoso novio y ella habían tenido. Agravaba el problema el que esa mañana ambos hubiesen hecho el amor una vez mas antes de salir de la cama y una mas mientras se duchaban e incluso una vez mas mientras estaban en la mesa desayunando, por lo cual ahora no solo se preocupaba por no dejar en evidencia su graciosa forma de caminar, también debía asegurarse que el semen que estaba en su interior no se filtrara de sus bragas, después de todo el pervertido de Natsu no la dejo limpiarse luego de la ultima sesión.

\- Es para que me sientas contigo hasta que regresemos a casa - fue lo que le dijo y aunque quiso negarse a su pedido, por alguna razón en ese momento le pareció emocionante llevar una parte de Natsu dentro de ella todo el día, aunque luego se arrepintió al darse cuenta lo difícil que resultaba evitar que la semilla de Natsu se derramara y bajara por sus muslos y lo peor era que la situación la calentaba haciendo que sus bragas se humedecieran aun mas.

Cana pareció notarlo y al momento de que Lucy se sentara y suspirara de alivio al creer que todo había pasado, la castaña decidió hablar y avergonzarla como solo ella sabia, - Ne Lucy, ¿Natsu la tiene grande o es como la de un niño ahora? - la pregunta la saco de balance y su rostro adquirió un notable tono de rojo comparado al cabello de su amiga caballero.

\- ¡CANA! - fue el grito de reproche de la mayoría de chicas ahí presentes, aunque poco hicieron para amedrentar a la castaña quien las volteo a ver divertida antes de preguntar si ella había sido la única en notar el extraño caminar de la rubia al llegar a lo que las demás la vieron confundidas antes de entender a que se refería y entonces dirigir su mirada expectante a Lucy de quien como respuesta solo la vieron agachar la cabeza totalmente sonrojada, - Lucy no ecchi - fue el comentario que recibió Lucy al final.

\- Ya, ya, solo bromeaba Lucy - trato de consolar a la rubia quien la vio con algo de gratitud, antes de que Cana volviera a su actitud juguetona de siempre, - es mas que obvio que si Lucy cojea tanto es porque pese al tamaño de su cuerpo, mini Ntasu no es tan pequeño - fue el comentario de Cana con el cual hizo a Lucy caer en la vergüenza de nueva cuenta.

\- ¡CANAAAAA! - una vez mas las demás le reprocharon su actitud a lo cual la castaña solo se rio a carcajadas al ver lo mojigatas que podían ser algunas de las mujeres del gremio en algunos temas.

Desde ese día Cana no había dejado de insistir en querer saber la vida intima de la pareja, en especial sobre el tamaño de Natsu y que cosas habían probado ya, en algunos casos le había dado ideas que muy a su pesar había terminado usando en sus noches con Natsu y aumentando el placer de ambos.

Se había acostumbrado a las preguntas de su amiga y había aprendido que mantenerse callada era la mejor opción pues como todas las demás ocasiones al no hablar de ese tema las chicas empezaban a hablar por ellas mismas sobre eso y en algunos casos su imaginación llegaba mas lejos de lo que debía haciéndolas retroceder para evitar quedar como pervertidas también, aunque en el caso de Cana era diferente pues ella no daba su brazo a torcer e incluso en una ocasión la curiosidad de la castaña llego al punto de proponerle un trío con Natsu, algo que la sorprendió por la facilidad con la que hablaba la chica sobre tales cosas, pese a que hasta donde la rubia sabia, Cana no tenia experiencia real en ese campo.

No es que la idea no le pareciese excitante, es decir, en épocas pasadas se había bañado con Cana por lo que estar desnuda frente a ella o a cualquiera de las chicas del gremio le supusiese un problema y el acto en si tampoco le molestaba pues Cana en muchos de esos baños había aprovechado para meterle mano, nada mas allá de manosearle los pechos o incursiones descaradas cerca de su coño pero habían ocurrido, de hecho eso le hizo pensar un tiempo que quizás la castaña fuese lesbiana aunque fue algo que ella se encargo de desmentir cuando en esa pijamada hace ya un tiempo declaro que lo que quería era un hombre muy bien dotado y ciertamente Natsu cumplía ese requisito, así que al menos para ella su amiga era simplemente desinhibida en cuestiones de sexo, tal vez incluso bisexual.

No, el problema no era su amiga y sabía que tampoco seria Natsu pues sabia que el amaba a otras chicas ademas de ella dada su naturaleza y estaba seguro que la idea de tener en su cama a la castaña le agradaría, no, el problema era ella, su egoísmo, sabia que Natsu tendría mas mujeres en su vida y estaba dispuesta a compartir sin embargo su lado mas egoísta quería tenerlo para ella sola al menos un poco mas de tiempo por lo que pese a lo tentadora que era la oferta de su amiga no la aceptaría, al menos no aun.

Sin embargo antes de seguir con sus pensamientos o permitirse intentar cambiar el tema de sus amigas que actualmente era que tan viril era su novio una voz la llamo, una voz que el conocía muy bien pese a que ahora era mas aguda dada su actual situación.

\- Lucy, hagamos una misión los dos juntos, tengo ya la solicitud y partiremos mañana - la forma que lo dijo le sonó mas a una demanda que a una petición pero eso no importaba, la idea le parecía genial no solo porque podría pasar un tiempo a solas con Natsu, si no porque ya le hacia falta el dinero para pagar la renta de su casa, así que estaba mas que dispuesta a aceptar.

\- Es una buena idea Natsu, de hecho yo también me uniré, necesito el dinero para comprar algunos repuestos para mis armaduras - fue el comentario de Erza quien pese a que Natsu había dejado claro que quería una misión solo para la rubia y el, la pelirroja había decidido invitarse sola, cosa que molesto grandemente a la pareja la cual antes de poder replicar mas vio como Mirajane, Wendy y Gray se unían también a la expedición muy a su pesar pues no tenían motivos reales para negrales su participación.

\- Sin embargo, Natsu no iras, es peligroso en tu estado actual - eso saco de balance al mago de fuego ante la negativa dada por Erza a su participación de su propia idea, algo que sorprendió a los demás de igual manera pues no se esperaban tal cosa y ya esperaban el arrebato del mago de fuego, aunque este no llego de la forma que creian demostrando que pese a su apariencia Natsu si había madurado en este tiempo.

\- Lo siento Erza, pero no comprendo tu negativa, ademas es mi idea salir de misión con Lucy, así que si alguien debería quedarse eres tu - escuchar como le decía a Titania que no estaba invitada a la misión puso nervioso a mas de uno pues era como querer enfurecer a un monstruo y solo un loco lo haría, tal vez Natsu no había madurado tanto como creían si estaba dispuesto a provocarla.

\- No estoy diciéndote si te parece bien Natsu, simplemente no iras, en tu condición actual es peligroso para ti y por mi orgullo como caballero no puedo permitir que un niño salga herido si puedo evitarlo - fue el discurso de Erza con el cual esperaba clamar al pelirrosa, algo que claramente no funciono pues podia notarse como el chico empezaba a temblar de furia.

\- Erza tiene razón estufa con patas - fue el intento de burla de parte de Gray hacia Natsu, intento que murió tan pronto Natsu le dirigió una mirada aterradora que prometía que si lo fastidiaba ahora le echaría a todas las mujeres del gremio encima y la sola idea lo hizo replantearse las siguientes palabras que diría, - es decir, realmente no sabemos que tanto control tienes en tu estado actual de tus poderes, ya quemaste tu casa en un arrebato de furia, podrías salir herido si no te controlas durante la misión - fue el comentario final de Gray a lo que algunos de los que se acercaron a escuchar parecían estar de acuerdo con el para fastidio de Natsu.

Natsu estaba harto, desde que empezó el problema de su rejuvenecimiento, algo había cambiado con respecto a Erza quien ahora actuaba como su hermana mayor la cual debía cuidar de su hermanito menor y no lo dejaba hacer muchas cosas porque según ella era peligroso, pese a que eran cosas que Natsu hacia con asiduidad y en las ocasiones que la había ido a visitar desde que vivía con Lucy le impedía acercarse a sus armas pues según ella era muy peligroso para un niño, algo que lo molestaba mucho por la forma en que lo veía ahora la pelirroja.

Tenia sus ventajas también, como el poder que había adquirido sobre ella para hacerla golpear a Gray y por ende a cualquier hombre que lo molestara o el hecho de que podía sentarse en su regazo y ser apretujado por la chica contra sus suaves pechos cada vez que estaba en ese lugar o el hecho mas insólito, poder probar el pastel de fresas de Erza dado por ella misma en su boca, algo que desconcertó a muchos por dicho comportamiento de la mujer.

Sin embargo eso no era suficiente como para soportar que Erza lo tratara como un debilucho el resto del tiempo, como si necesitara ser protegido.

\- Creo que olvidas que en la prueba realizada por el maestro para medir mi estado actual de poder demostré seguir siendo igual o mas fuerte que antes Erza - trato de razonar con ella pero sabia que la chica era testaruda y no daría su brazo a torcer por lo que decidió jugar su ultima carta, algo que sabia que funcionaria con ella.

\- Entonces que te parece si te lo vuelvo a demostrar, una pelea entre tu y yo y si gano admitirás que soy mas fuerte que tu y podre hacer las misiones que quiera, a no ser que tengas miedo de que te derrote - lo ultimo lo dijo al ver que la chica pensaba rechazar su reto, sabia que si golpeaba su orgullo ella pelearía y como lo presupuso así fue, la pelirroja accedió a pelear con el y como era costumbre tal cosa fue un gran evento para ver por parte de los demás miembros del gremio quienes ya empezaban a hacer apuestas sobre quien ganaría, llevándose la mayoría de apuestas Erza.

\- Bien entonces pelearemos mañana a las afueras del gremio - fue la declaración de Natsu quien sonrió confiado al ver que Era asentía sin saber que el ya tenia un plan para acallar a Erza de una vez por todas y su actual estado seria mas que perfecto para lograr su cometido.

\- Pero Natsu y que hay de la misión, debemos salir mañana tu lo dijiste y no podemos hacer esperar al cliente - fue lo dicho por su rubia novia quien estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar en ese encuentro entre ambos magos, aunque fue algo a lo que la pelirroja rápidamente dio una respuesta.

\- Lo siento Lucy pero tendrán que ir ustedes sin nosotros, si Natsu quiere que le recuerde quien es la que manda entonces no tengo problema en hacerlo aunque eso signifique dejarlos ir a ustedes solos - eso sorprendió a todos mas sin embargo no protestaron y en el caso de los tres que viajarían no dijeron nada mas y se centraron en conocer los detalles de la misión tomada por Natsu.

* * *

De regreso en casa de Lucy esa noche luego de su ya acostumbrada sesión antes de dormir ambos amantes se encontraban recuperando el aliento, esta vez Natsu había sido mas intenso y suponía la rubia, se debía a lo que paso en el día en el gremio, Natsu quería desahogarse y su novia había decidido ayudarlo a hacerlo de la mejor manera posible por lo que ahora que estaba mas calmado y se abrazaban mientras la rubia recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Natsu, la rubia se aventuro a preguntarle lo que la inquietaba.

\- Ne Natsu, ¿por que retaste a Erza a pelear? - fue la primera pregunta que le hizo y que a ojos de la rubia era la mas importante, por lo que presto atención al pelirrosa en cuanto lo escucho suspirar para luego llamarla para que le prestase toda su atención, recibiendo como respuesta de la rubia un asentimiento sin mover su cabeza del cálido pecho del mago de fuego.

\- Ya me canse de que dada mi condición actual ella me trate como si fuera alguien que no se puede defender - fue la simple respuesta del pelirrosa, algo a lo que Lucy debió darle la razón, pues estuvo presente cuando probaron el nivel de Natsu en su nueva forma y era igual o mas fuerte que antes a su parecer, - ella misma me probo cuando esto empezó y parece haberlo olvidado, así que si para recordárselo y hacer que acepte que se equivoco debo vencerla en una pelea me esforzare al máximo para derrotarla - fue como si leyera sus pensamientos pues ella también pensaba en ese día donde la pelirroja probo a su novio para saber su estado de poder.

Debía admitir que la solución de Natsu era muy de su estilo y le alegraba que pese a lo mucho que el chico había madurado en el ultimo año, parte de su antiguo ser aun permanecía con el haciéndolo el hombre que amaba y con el cual quería compartir su vida. Tan absorta se encontraba en sus pensamientos que le sorprendió una serie de eventos que siguieron a la ultima declaración de Natsu.

Lo primero fue las leves caricias que iniciaban en su brazo y poco a poco parecían descender por su costado sobre su cadera teniendo como objetivo su condición de mujer a lo cual la rubia no se negó, de hecho se apego mas al mago de fuego asegurándose de dejar un cómodo camino despejado hacia su coño para la juguetona mano que la exploraba. En segundo lugar y fue lo que la hizo humedecer de verdad fue ver como la polla de Natsu volvía a su estado de máxima erección levantando una tienda sobre la sabana que los cubría, ver tal majestuosidad viril la puso ansiosa de que Natsu la tomara de nuevo, le encantaba sentirse deseada por su novio y al menos en la intimidad no le costaba admitir lo mucho que le calentaba causar esa reacción en el.

Sin embargo las dos siguientes reacciones por parte de Natsu la sacaron de su lascivo tren de pensamientos iniciales sobre lo que quería el chico cuando lo escucho primero reír, esa risa la conocía bien pues había sido victima de la misma muchas veces en el pasado, era una risa burlona pero por encima de todo, era maliciosa, traviesa, juguetona y hasta que su relación cambio, esa risa nunca le despertó ningún buen augurio y ahí estaba de nuevo, sonando como antes.

La ultima reacción vino cuando ella giro su rostro hacia Natsu para ver que ocurría con el y vio algo que le causo una extraña mezcla de genuina e infantil curiosidad y una lujuria que amenazaba con quemarla si no la aplacaba de inmediato, después de todo en el rostro de Natsu se formo una sonrisa que solo un emperador podría tener, poderosa, intimidante, burlona hacia sus enemigos y verlo con esa expresión le hacía preguntarse que traía entre manos el pelirrosa a la vez que verlo desbordar tanto poder y seguridad de su mirada la hacia sentir emocionada y deseosa, como una sierva que atiende amorosamente las necesidades de su rey.

\- Esta vez voy a ganar Luce y cuando lo haga pienso someter a Erza a mi voluntad, humillarla incluso mas de lo que lo hizo Mira en su momento ara que no me vuelva a considerar débil -era como si supiese lo que quería saber incluso antes de preguntárselo pues acababa de responder la duda que carcomía a la rubia sobre a que se debía esa expresión.

Por alguna razón que en ese momento ignoraba y que con sinceridad no le interesaba descubrir por ahora, la rubia no pudo evitar imaginar a la pelirroja sometida a los caprichos de Natsu, especialmente cuando esos pensamientos derivaron en la pelirroja sirviendo como one-hole para su novio, eso la calentó mas de lo que ya lo estaba, sin embargo el punto de quiebre fue cuando dichos pensamientos mutaron a que Natsu compartía con ella la diversión de someter a Erza y la idea de tener la oportunidad de someter a la pelirroja a sus caprichos, reducirla a ser poco mas que un juguete para su placer personal fue todo lo que necesito para levantarse de su posición tan como da y acomodarse sobre el eje de Natsu para posteriormente empalarse sobre el mismo con furia y necesidad.

\- L-Luc... que rayos te ocurrió - fue el quejido de Natsu en cuanto sintió lo húmeda y apretada que estaba la rubia en este momento y aunque trato de buscar la respuesta, rápidamente lo olvido en cuanto Lucy empezó a cabalgarlo con necesidad por lo que decidió dejarse embargar por el placer.

\- Es t-tu culpa N-Natsu - fue la única respuesta de la rubia, algo que sorprendió y confundió al mago de fuego pero que embargado pro el placer no presto mayor atención a la declaración de la rubia y solo se dedico a sentir cada pliegue de su coño acariciando su polla intentando correrse demasiado rápido, algo que no estaba en sus planes pues quería disfrutar lo mas que pudiera de la sensación cálida y húmeda que ahora envolvía su miembro.

Estarían de esa forma un rato antes de ambos alcanzar el orgasmo en brazos de su pareja y al hacerlo la rubia se desplomo sobre Natsu quien la acogió en sus brazos para ambos recuperar su respiración luego de la agitación de hace un instante y antes de que el mago de fuego dijese algo, la rubia decidió adelantarse en tomar la palabra, pues le avergonzaba tener que admitir que su reciente arranque de lujuria se debió a sus fantasías con otra mujer.

\- Ne Natsu - esta vez su llamado fue mas como un susurro cansino, sin embargo logro ser escuchado por el pelirrosa quien pese a no responder verbalmente dejo claro que ahora la chica tenia toda su atención, - ¿como planeas derrotarla?, digo se que eres fuerte y todo pero es Erza de quien hablamos y no creo que se rinda fácilmente - era una duda legitima por parte de su novia y Natsu lo sabia, pero conocía a Erza lo suficiente como para saber como manejarla de ser necesario, por lo que eso no lo preocupaba aunque podía notar que a la rubia si.

\- No te preocupes Luce, de hecho tengo un plan de contingencia en caso de que las cosas no vallan bien en la pelea con Erza - eso ciertamente sorprendió a la rubia, pues no esperaba que Natsu tuviese un plan, de hecho supuso que recurriría como siempre a la fuerza bruta esperando que fuera suficiente para derrotar a la reina de las hadas, - solo te diré que es un truco sucio pero que estoy seguro de que funcionara con ella - la sonrisa que le dio ahora fue diferente pues era cálida aunque traviesa igualmente.

Por alguna razón eso la calmaba, pese a que el resultado era incierto y la verdad es que ella no estaría para ver el desarrollo, sabia que Natsu era alguien que no se rendía y pese a que Erza era fuerte, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que fuera que Natsu tenia planeado como plan de emergencia podría ser de hecho la clave para vencerla y en cuanto la imagen de Erza derrotada llego a su mente, se le ocurrió algo muy particular.

\- Natsu, tengo una idea para cuando venzas a Erza - La sonrisa juguetona que la acompaño y que logro ver cuando Lucy lo vio llamo la atención de Natsu sobre que se le ocurrió a su rubia, por lo que le sorprendió que se acercara a su oído a susurrarle como si temiera que alguien ajeno a ellos pudiese llegar a escuchar lo que la rubia tenia que decir.

Conforme la rubia le decía su idea Natsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la imaginación de su novia, pero eso no significaba que sus ideas le desagradasen, muy por el contrario, a medida que las ideas de la rubia salían de su boca Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír una vez mas como un depredador dispuesto a devorar a su presa luego de atraparla y para Lucy fue mas que claro que sus ideas eran del agrado de su novio en cuanto sintió como su verga volvía a crecer en su interior extendiendo sus paredes vaginales provocandola a cada segundo que ese trozo de carne aumentaba su tamaño hasta finalmente alcanzar una vez mas su máxima dureza en esa noche.

\- Eres una pervertida Luce, pero me gusta tu idea y yo tenia pensado aprovecharla de manera parecida también, después de todo he estado en su habitación y la he conocido por muchos años por lo que se sus secretos aunque ella no lo sabe o ya estaría muerto - fue el comentario del mago de fuego aunque contrario a lo que esperaba a Lucy no le molesto que la llamara pervertida, supuso que dado que fue ella quien propuso la idea no tenia sentido negarlo.

\- Lo único que me molesta es que no estaré aquí para verlo - luego de decir eso empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente aunque poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad para disfrute de ambos.

\- Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, pero necesitas el dinero ¿o no?, ademas solo serán dos semanas a lo sumo - fue el comentario de Natsu mientras se dejaba embargar por la sensación de calor y humedad de su novia, - por cierto, ¿no deberías dormir?, mañana saldrán temprano - aunque dijo eso, el pelirrosa no hizo el menor esfuerzo por detener a la rubia y por el contrario arremetido con fuerza contra ella haciéndole soltar un gemido de placer.

\- Al demonio, estoy muy caliente Natsu y eres el único que puede apagar el incendio que tu mismo provocaste en mi interior - ambos sonrieron divertidos antes de dejar que la pasión y el deseo los dominara una vez mas esa noche que prometía no dejar descansar al par de amantes.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el gremio y todos estaban expectantes por la pelea de hoy entre el revoltoso mago de fuego y la conocida y aterradora reina de las hadas quienes para sorpresa de todos habían acordado mas temprano hacer la pelea al medio día por lo que aun ahora se podía ver como la mayoría de miembros continuaba haciendo sus apuestas sobre el resultado.

Curiosamente cierta maga de cartas no se encontraba en el gremio y según Natsu quien acompaño a la rubia hasta la estación mas temprano la castaña había decidido unirse a la aventura de los magos aunque no había dejado de expresar la decepción de no poder ver la pelea, aunque aseguro que tenia motivos para acompañarlos, eso fue algo que ciertamente desconcertó a todos cuando Natsu lo dijo pero rápidamente lo olvidaron en pro de continuar con sus actividades previo al duelo.

Claro esta que Natsu omitió una parte de la información referente al hecho de que Cana parecía ansiosa de salir con ellos y en sus ojos noto una chispa de algo que no lograba identificar pero que parecía dirigido a el y en su mayoría también a la rubia, algo que le provoco un desagradable presentimiento y a la vez una semi erección que afortunadamente logro esconder.

Como fuere, en este momento para Natsu lo único que le importaba era lograr su cometido de vencer a Erza y con ello lograr que dejase de tratarlo como alguien delicado, eso lastimaba su orgullo como mago y se lo haría pagar y para ello debía arrastrar a Erza a su juego con una apuesta, si todo salia bien, para el final del día Natsu tendría algo aun mas valioso que la victoria.

El ambiente se iba tensando conforme se acercaba la hora y todos esperaban ansiosos lo que estaba por ocurrir, para muchos de los miembros del gremio esperaban no fuese otra decepción de pelea como el ultimo enfrentamiento entre Natsu y Laxus, donde el enfrentamiento duro lo que tardo el explosivo mago pelirrosa en alcanzar al rubio quien lo derribo de un solo golpe, aun así sabían que eso ya había quedado atrás y esta vez Natsu era mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas letal en combate y aunque Erza no se había debilitado, algo les decía que esta pelea seria muy interesante.

\- Bien Natsu, ya e la hora, acabemos con esto - fue el llamado de Erza a un pensativo pelirrosa quien al escucharla se giro a verla y asentir para juntos dirigirse a las afueras del gremio, era curioso si lo pensaba bien, la ultima vez que intentaron pelear en el mismo lugar fueron interrumpidos por el consejo quien se llevo a Erza a un juicio y por tanto no lograron medirse en esa ocasión.

Y del mismo modo que en ese momento tras ellos salieron los demás integrantes del gremio que aun quedaban, a excepción de Laxus y su grupo quienes no querían ver tal payasada a ojos del rubio, el ya sabia quien ganaría, así que no veía el objetivo de ver ese espectáculo, aunque podía notar la curiosidad de sus amigos en sus ojos, por lo que con un suspiro les hablo y les dijo que podían ir si así lo deseaban, cosa que salvo por Freed los otros dos aceptaron pues la curiosidad les había ganado.

Mientras en las afueras en la zona donde se produciría la pelea se había formado un pequeño tumulto causado por los ansiosos magos espectadores que aguardaban por el inicio del combate entre la maga mas fuerte y el pequeño DS de fuego, lo curioso es que esta vez el encuentro estaba llamando la atención de los transeúntes que dada la hora del día, parecía haber incrementado.

\- Ne Erza, ¿que te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante con una apuesta? - justo como el pelirrosa anticipo su propuesta llamo la atención de la pelirroja quien ahora se veía sorprendida y ciertamente seducida por la idea, ella era muy competitiva como todos en el gremio por mucho que le gustase actuar seria, en el fondo era tanto o mas revoltosa que otros de sus camaradas, cosa que empeoraba cuando bebía por lo cual agradecía que ese aspecto fuera particularmente ajeno a la maga.

Por su parte la pelirroja admitía que la idea de apostar algo le atraía y mucho, aunque parte de ella se sentía mal pues en cuanto ganara no sabría si aceptaría su premio, aun así decidió aceptar ese riesgo y cruzar ese puente cuando llegara a el, - me parece bien, ¿qué quieres si ganas Natsu? - decidió saber primero que quería el pelirrosa, de esa manera al menos no se sentiría mal cuando ganara al saber que el chico frente a ella también tenia un deseo egoísta, aunque claro no se esperaba lo que siguió a su pregunta por parte del pelirrosa.

\- Cuando te gane, quiero que seas mi sirvienta personal por todo un mes - no sabia que le causaba mas sorpresa de la declaración del mago de fuego a la pelirroja, el hecho de que quisiera darle ordenes todo un mes, la sonrisa un tanto oscura que acompaño su declaración, las imágenes nada santas que cruzaron su mente en cuanto escucho lo que quería como premio o el hecho de que ahora sentía como sus bragas se humedecían ante la perspectiva.

Por su parte los demás miembros no sabían que pensar y de hecho había una división por genero en esta situación, de un lado la mayoria de chicas se sentia ofendida de que Natsu quisiera humillar a Erza de esa manera y empezaban a desear ver apaleado por completo al pelirrosa, mientras un pequeño grupo de las mismas les emocionaba la idea de ser su sirvienta y poder corromper al pequeño mago a placer, del otro lado estaban los hombres quienes su único pensamiento en ese instante era admitir que Natsu tenia pelotas para declarar tal cosa, muchos recordaban la ultima vez que Erza pago una apuesta de ese estilo y a Mirajane no le acabo de ir bien en esa ocasión por lo cual, intuyendo que Erza le haría pagar su osadía ya estaban orando por el eterno descanso del mago, aunque como era de esperar muchos no lograron evitar pensar en lo que ellos harían si tuviesen una sirvienta con las proporciones de Erza, sin embargo rápidamente desecharon esos pensamientos para no correr el riesgo de mostrar una expresión que hiciese dirigir la ira de la pelirroja hacia ellos.

La pelirroja decidió dejar cualquier pensamiento fuera de cuestión pues su mente de un tiempo para acá la había estado traicionando en cuanto a su relación con el mago pelirrosa y la actual declaración por parte del mismo había encendido la llama de la furia dentro de ella pese a todo lo demás, por lo que sabiendo ahora lo que quería el pelirrosa cualquier culpabilidad que pudiese llegar a sentir por sus propios deseos egoístas para esta apuesta.

\- Bien, entonces cuando yo te gane, haré que por un año todo tu dinero lo gastes comprando los pasteles mas deliciosos y finos para mi - a ojos de los menos inexpertos el deseo de Erza era poco comparado con lo que arriesgaba de llegar a perder, pero para quienes la conocían bien y conocían su gusto por los postres, su petición era una verdadera pesadilla financiera, mas aun si su intención era conseguir los postres mas finos, después de todo eran bastante costosos y para comerlo una vez debias trabajar como mula para conseguir ese dinero sin alterar tus demás responsabilidades debido a un dulce antojo.

\- Es una apuesta Erza - Natsu la tenia donde quería, la pelirroja había aceptado la apuesta, aunque claro esta esa era la parte mas sencilla, ahora venia el verdadero reto, derrotar a Erza 'Titania' Scarlet para cobrar su recompensa, aunque claro esta que era Natsu de quien se trataba y el adoraba los retos y este en particular le ponía ansioso considerando el premio, - ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! - luego de ese grito de guerra tan característico suyo prendió su cuerpo en llamas para abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja, mientras esta se preparaba para recibirlo cambiando a su armadura de _Emperatriz del Fuego_.

* * *

Llevaban ya cerca de 30 minutos en combate y como era de esperarse, Erza estaba resultado ser un hueso duro de roer pues ante los ataques de Natsu la pelirroja había sabido como contrarrestarlos y no se trataba de que dichos ataques fuesen débiles pues en honor a la verdad, a ojos de todos Natsu seguía siendo igual de fuerte o incluso mas que antes de sufrir el cambio.

Lo realmente interesante era que Natsu no parecía en lo mas mínimo preocupado, como si desde un principio supiese que esta pelea sería así y eso era intrigante, después de todo esa mirada fiera acompañada de esa sonrisa desafiante bien podía hacer que muchos creyeran que el pelirrosa tenia un plan, aunque eso era imposible, después de todo hablaban de Natsu y el era, bueno, ¡un idiota!, así que no podían concebir que el chico tuviese algún plan bajo la manga para enfrentar a Erza.

Sin embargo ahí estaba el, en lo que a todas luces era una guerra de desgaste contra la reina de las hadas quien pese a que no tenia una sola herida sobre su cuerpo gracias a su armadura y su habilidad, ciertamente podía notarse su respiración agitada y el sudor recorrer sus finas facciones, prueba clara de que el pelirrosa le estaba dando mas batalla de la que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, aun así no pensaba rendirse, no lo hizo cuando se enfrento a cien monstruos en los juegos mágicos y no se iba a rendir ahora, menos cuando la posibilidad de conseguir los mas finos dulces, estaban a su alcance.

"Esto esta tardando mas de lo que esperaba" era el pensamiento actual de la pelirroja quien para ese momento ya tenia claro que el nivel de poder de Natsu no había decaído en lo mas mínimo desde su transformación, ademas de que el chico parecía estar mas que motivado a ganar su pequeña apuesta y la mirada depredador que le lanzaba en algunas ocasiones como si ya saboreara tenerla a sus pies le demostraba que estaba mas que convencido de que ganaría, "debo terminar con esto de una vez" fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica quien se preparaba para un ataque, sabía de ante mano que no funcionaria con el, pero lo distraería lo suficiente como para poder superar su defensa.

Por otro lado estaba Natsu quien aprovecho el momento de meditación de la pelirroja para ver como parecía que su plan funcionaba, pues como había visto de un tiempo para acá los pobladores de la ciudad que pasaban por ese punto a esta hora se vio incrementado y contrario a lo que se esperaría de ellos, es que la curiosidad por ver lo que hacían los magos había resultado muy grande como para solo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver en acción a los magos mas fuertes del reino.

\- Muy bien Natsu, espero que estés listo para esto - el comentario de Erza lo saco de sus pensamientos sobre como marchaba su plan para centrar su atención en ella justo a tiempo para ver como la pelirroja encendía su espada en llamas cargando un gran ataque, - **¡SETSUDAN-EN!** \- fue el grito de Erza un momento antes de realizar un corte al aire con el cual envió sus llamas hacia Natsu.

Justo como la pelirroja lo previo, Natsu había aprovechado el ataque para devorarlo y de esa manera recuperar energía pero ella aprovecharía dicho instante en que el mago de fuego se alimentaba con sus llamas y de un rápido movimiento se acerco al pelirrosa quien para cuando termino de devorar las llamas se encontró a la pelirroja justo frente a el con intención de atacarlo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Erza realizo una serie de cortes con su espada elevándolo del suelo, que si bien no profundos ni serios si bastante incapacitantes con la esperanza de que con eso el pelirrosa se rindiera al no poder seguirse moviendo por las heridas, aunque la verdad es que eso era algo que dudaba que ocurriera sabiendo lo terco y testarudo que podía llegar a ser el mago de fuego, sin embargo una vez termino su ataque se separo solo para ver al pequeño cuerpo del pelirrosa caer al suelo con fuerza desde el aire.

Como esperaba, su testarudo amigo no tenia intención de rendirse, pero veía como le costaba levantarse debido a los cortes que ahora llevaba encima, aun así no bajo la guardia y se mantuvo atenta, al menos hasta que el chico cayera de nuevo al suelo derrotado, algo en lo que la mayoría de los magos presentes ya estaban seguros de que ocurriría, aunque ciertamente habían disfrutado del encuentro y se irían sorprendidos de ver que el pelirrosa tuviese tanto poder aun a pesar de su estado actual.

Sin embargo nadie se espero la siguiente acción del pelirrosa, mucho menos la pelirroja pues frente a ella estaba Natsu, haciendo uso de un arma que la estaba desarmando contra su voluntad, estaba haciendo un adorable puchero, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y la veía con reproche como un niño mimado a quien le niegan lo que quiere, eso acompañado de un incesante hipeo como si tratara de contener las ganas de ponerse a llorar. Se sentía tentada de acercarse a el y pedirle perdón, pero lo descarto rápidamente cuando recordó que esto era una batalla y no debía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de acciones tan adorables o le costaría, en especial contra un mago del calibre de poder de Natsu, aun así no pudo evitar perder la concentración con lo que ocurrió después, mas bien con lo que escucho.

\- Ne, ne Oka-san, ¿por qué esa pelirroja esta golpeando a ese niño? - escucho una tierna voz preguntar con inocencia y cuando Erza se giro a ver, encontró a una multitud de pobladores al lado de los magos viendo la pelea y en el caso de los niños como el que pregunto veía miedo dirigido hacia ella como si fuera la villana de un cuento de hadas y a la mayoría de mujeres verla con reproche y un poco de preocupación por el pequeño que se encontraba herido y llorando un poco apartado de ella, - ¿Acaso esa onee-chan de cabello rojo es una mala onee-chan? - escucho a otro niño preguntarle a su madre cosa que empezó a alterarla pues escuchaba a los niños acusarla de ser muy cruel.

\- ¿Que clase de mujer lunática ataca a un niño en lugar de defenderlo? - escucho de otra parte, esta vez de una mujer mayor el reproche que le hacia haciéndole avergonzarse, - No la mires hijo, esa mujer esta loca - escucho a otra madre decirle a su hijo quien la abrazaba temeroso de que la pelirroja le hiciera algo a el ahora, - Mira que hacer llorar a un niño, que abusiva - cada palabra dicha por los pobladores era un clavo al orgullo como caballero de la pelirroja quien ahora estaba totalmente avergonzada y temblando ante la situación.

\- N-no e-es lo q-que p-pa-parece - le costaba hablar ahora a la maga de re-equipo pues la vergüenza no la dejaba, pues para esos pobladores, si bien vieron una pelea de magos, aun así parecía como si fuera una mujer mayor apaleando a un niño que apenas empezaba su vida como mago y fue entonces que maldijo el que nadie fuera del gremio supiese la verdad pues estaba quedando como una villana frente a los pobladores.

\- Esa chica suele ir a mi pastelería por dulces, de saber que era así de mala no le habría vendido nada - escucho a la chef pastelera de su dulcería favorita decir eso y entonces se olvido por completo de la pelea solo para dirigirse hacia los espectadores a quienes trataba de explicar la situación sin mucho éxito debido a su tartamudeo, ademas de los ademanes que realizaba con sus brazos y el fuerte sonrojo en su cara que competía con su cabello.

Por su parte Natsu con dificultad se fue levantando mientras tenia la cabeza baja, el dolor de los cortes era infernal demostrando lo aterradora que era Erza en combate y de no ser porque eran amigos el resultado bien pudo ser diferente de haber aplicado mas presión en los cortes, sin embargo eso no le preocupaba y mientras tenia la cabeza abajo nadie se percato de la sonrisa traviesa que tenia en su rostro, después de todo su plan había funcionado y prueba de ello era que ahora la pelirroja estaba mas entretenida tratando de explicar el malentendido que prestandole atención a el.

La conocía, sabía su forma de ser y también sus puntos débiles, uno de ellos era la vergüenza, la había visto miles de veces cometer errores ridículos presa de la vergüenza y sabía de primera mano que cuando se avergonzaba dejaba de prestar atención a todo solo por tratar de calmar esa sensación, era curioso porque la había visto avergonzarse a si misma en otras circunstancias sin siquiera dudar un segundo como cuando trato de hacerse pasar por actriz y termino destruyendo un escenario completo, por lo cual no sabia realmente que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Aun así desde el principio decidió hacer la pelea a esa hora, había procurado alargar lo máximo posible el encuentro, intento no derrochar mucha energía durante el mismo y cuando la gente se reunió a su alrededor solo espero hasta que Erza cometiera un error, uno que el mismo le forzó a hacer cuando uso una técnica que desde un principio no funcionaría con el y que el pelirrosa aprovecho para recuperar algo de energía provocando así que la pelirroja atacara sin vacilar justo frente a todos los pobladores que se habían detenido a ver. Ahora veía el fruto de su pequeña treta, Erza totalmente distraída, abierta a un ataque debido a su afán de evitar que la tacharan de abusadora y en especial perder sus privilegios de pastel con la chef pastelera de su dulcería predilecta.

El momento era perfecto y no lo desaprovecharía, por lo que pese a que su cuerpo aun dolía se lanzo contra la pelirroja quien distraída no noto como el chico se lanzo hacia ella y cargo su modo Raienryuu antes de saltar contra ella, - **!GUREN BAKURAIJIN!** \- seguido de ese grito el pelirrosa se envolvió en un tornado de fuego y rayos con el cual impacto con fuerza contra una perpleja pelirroja quien a duras penas alcanzo a girarse solo para ver como dicho tornado la impactaba en el abdomen y la envolvía por completo.

Un error, solo un pequeño error de su parte basto para que Natsu la tomara por sorpresa y decidiera el encuentro, tal vez la armadura de la _emperatriz del fuego_ redujera el daño de los ataque de fuego en un 50% pero los rayos eran otro tema aparte y la técnica de Nasu combinaba ambas magias por lo cual si bien el daño por fuego se redujo, no podía decir lo mismo del daño producto de los rayos, para cuando la técnica termino Erza había salido disparada un par de metros hacia atrás totalmente golpeada y fuera de combate pues los relámpagos de la técnica habían entumecido su cuerpo al no estar preparada para recibirlos.

Había sido un truco sucio y Natsu lo sabia, pero hace algún tiempo que había aprendido que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y el de verdad quería ganar esa apuesta, por lo cual cuando vio a la pelirroja en el suelo, herida y sin moverse se sintió orgulloso pues pese a que podía considerarse trampa lo que había hecho la verdad es que había logrado lo que mas quería, había derrotado a Erza 'Titania' Scarlet finalmente.

Los magos estaban mas que sorprendidos, tanto por el hecho de que Erza perdiera, como por el hecho de que Natsu había sabido aprovechar la ventaja que supuso la distracción de Erza y algunos se empezaban a preguntar si ese no había sido el plan de Natsu desde el principio, haciéndoles sentir miedo de la perversidad de Natsu de ser así. Por otra parte los pobladores estaban boquiabiertos pues acababan de ver a un niño derrotar a una maga experimentada de un golpe, lo cual significaba que ese pequeño pelirrosa frente a ellos era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba y tenia un gran futuro por delante, por lo cual superada la sorpresa no hicieron mas que aplaudir y ovacionar al pequeño que había demostrado tal poder, algo que sorprendió al chico, mas cuando los magos se unieron a las felicitaciones, haciéndole avergonzarse pues no se esperaba tal cosa pero al mismo tiempo dándole mucha felicidad y orgullo.

Se acerco entonces a la derrotada pelirroja quien apenas empezaba a salir de su entumecimiento y con una sonrisa dirigida a ella le extendió su mano para ayudarla a sentarse, algo que la pelirroja acepto también con una sonrisa en su rostro, - Buena pelea Erza, de verdad por un momento creí que no podría vencerte - fue el comentario del mago de fuego a la pelirroja quien se sorprendió un momento para luego con un suspiro de resignación negar con la cabeza.

\- No te quites méritos Natsu, fuiste muy inteligente al aprovechar mi descuido, un grave error que en una batalla de verdad no se debe de cometer, por eso ganaste - fue el comentario de la pelirroja quien sonrió pese al cansancio que tenia y el leve entumecimiento de sus músculos que aun sentía recorriendola producto del ultimo ataque del pelirrosa.

Natsu se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, algo que la sorprendió pero a lo cual no se negó y correspondió con el suyo propio cerrando los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar con una sonrisa de ese contacto, al menos hasta que Natsu llamo su atención, - ne Er-chan, espero que no olvidaras nuestra apuesta porque desde ahora y por el siguiente mes eres mi esclava y solo mía - el susurro acompañado con el ligero mordisco al lóbulo de su oído izquierdo cargado de lascivia del pelirrosa despertó a Erza de su ensoñación cuando le recordó los términos de la apuesta que habían realizado y que por lo que parecía Natsu pensaba hacer cumplir a cabalidad y por extraño que pareciese para la pelirroja la idea le emocionaba, aunque rápidamente se vio superada cuando un sin fin de imágenes nada santas cruzaron por su mente sonrojandola de nuevo y haciéndola desmayarse en el proceso.

* * *

La chica despertó algo confundida, todo se le hacia borroso y ciertamente no tenia ni idea de como llego ahí, fuese donde fuese, pero reacciono un poco en cuanto noto que no podía mover sus manos y que por mas que intentaba no podía usar su magia en caso de que la zona donde se encontrara fuera territorio hostil.

\- Vaya, por fin despiertas Erza - esa voz llamo su atención, la había estado escuchando mucho últimamente y en cuanto logro enfocar su vista, se encontró con un pequeño pelirrosa frente a ella y entonces pudo recordar lo que había ocurrido luego de que se desmayo cuando la pelea contra el mago de fuego concluyo con la victoria del mismo.

Despertó en la enfermería recuperándose junto al pelirrosa, quien la veía juguetonamente, algo que en ese momento no supo interpretar, luego estuvo hablando con algunos de sus compañeros, principalmente mujeres quienes no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarla por el hecho de que perdió con un niño y todo por no saber controlar su vergüenza, aunque claro agradeció que no estuviese Cana en ese momento o el momento pudo ser un mas incomodo, aunque eso no evito que chicas como Laki le hicieran sonrojar cuando comento lo que haría si ella fuera la sirvienta de Natsu por un mes, solo bastaba con saber que tenia que ver con un collar alrededor de su cuello, un latido y su trasero desnudo recibiendo el castigo mientras decía un sin fin de obscenidades, lo peor es que no evito verse a si misma en la misma situación descrita por la chica de cabello lila, después de eso solo sabe que llego Natsu exigiendo su derecho sobre ella para que lo cargase hasta la casa de Lucy, al principio se iba a negar pero cuando no solo el pelirrosa sino los burlones magos del gremio le recordaron que ahora ella le servía a Natsu por un mes no tuvo mas que aceptar la petición muy a su disgusto, era obvio que el pequeño DS le sacaría provecho a su actual situación. Llegaron y una vez entraron Natsu le ordeno preparar te para ambos con un poco de miel para el, tardo unos quince minutos preparándolo todo y cuando llego con el te a la habitación que Natsu compartía con la rubia este de manera exigente le dijo que quería también algo para acompañar el te, la sonrisa que le dedico le hacía evidente lo mucho que disfrutaba su actual situación de poder sobre la pelirroja, salio por algo a la cocina y volvió con galletas para el pequeño bribón, se sentaron a probar el te y las galletas y luego todo se volvió borroso cuando empezó a caer inconsciente.

Poco sabia en ese momento que el pequeño pelirrosa aprovecho la salida de la pelirroja por las galletas para verter el contenido de una pequeña botella en el te que se tomaría, una fuerte poción de sueño que la haría dormir un rato, rato que el mago de fuego aprovecharía y muy bien.

Ahora estaba consciente de que lo que le paso era obra de Natsu, por lo que lo vio con furia tratando de saber que era lo que planeaba, - Estoy seguro de que ya recuerdas todo y si vertí una poción de sueño en tu te para que durmieras por un rato - el que lo admitiera tan abiertamente le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le causo intriga de a que se debía este arranque de sinceridad si sabia que cuando se soltara lo iba a matar, - oye no me mires así, tenía que hacerlo de otro modo te negarías a jugar conmigo - eso la sorprendió y le hizo cambiar su expresión por una de duda, ¿a que se refería por jugar con el? una duda que rápidamente quiso que se respondiera.

Sin embargo fue en ese instante en el que se sintió impedida para hablar que cayo en cuenta de su estado actual, en primera pudo notar el porque de la inmovilidad de sus manos y su incapacidad de usar magia, sus manos estaban colgando sobre su cabeza atadas a unas esposas selladoras de magia y por un segundo eso le recordó su situación con la perra de Kyouka, aunque en este caso a diferencia de esa ocasión sabiendo que quien la retenía era Natsu, no se sentía tan intranquila y aunque no se daba por enterada una parte de si misma le emocionaba la idea. Continuó con su sondeo para dirigirse a su cuerpo y al ver su estado, no sabia si era real o no lo que veía y de ser real, la verdad es que prefería estar desnuda que usar lo que usaba, pues era demasiado lascivo y dejaba poco a la imaginación, tanto que de estar desnuda no habría diferencia mas allá de la vergüenza que sentía al usar ese traje aunque solo fuera para Natsu.

Ahí estaba ella, la gran Titania, usando un vestido Azul oscuro si es que a eso se le podía llamar vestido, pues el mismo apenas si era capaz de cubrir sus pechos, un par de tiras por las que sus enormes orbes de carne se derramaban por sus costados y cuya única parte cubierta eran sus pezones y poco mas dejando a la vista una imagen demasiado obscena, el traje se ajustaba muy bien a su figura de eso no tenia dudas, tanto que remarcaba sus anchas caderas y su vientre plano, el problema surgía mas abajo pues en cuanto enfoco su mirada pudo notar que de hecho el vestido era de una pieza y la falda si es que se le podía llamar así en realidad no cubría nada, es decir, a duras penas llegaba a sus caderas y estaba segura de que por mas que lo intentase si bajara mas el vestido no lograría que cubriera mas, lo peor era que en su posición de cuclillas el vestido se alzaba aun mas dejando ver toda su entrepierna la cual de hecho en este momento no sabia si era mejor o peor lo que veía en ella, después de todo sus braga había sido substituida por un trozo de tela que de ninguna forma ella podía llamar ropa interior y mucho menos que cubriera algo realmente pues era un triangulo de tela sujeta de dos finos hilos que rodeaban su cintura y que se preguntaba como es que no se habían roto si podía sentirlos tensándose a su alrededor tratando de mantener cubierta su zona intima la cual parecía querer devorar el trozo de tela pues lo sentía hundiéndose en su interior y estaba segura de que en la zona posterior solo era un trozo de hilo que realmente no cubría nada, ademas estaba el hecho de que se estaban transparentando y era tan pequeña la zona de la tela que estaba segura que Natsu podía ver el fino y arreglado bello carmín de su zona intima, ¿de donde demonios había sacado Natsu ese conjunto tan sucio?, en definitiva esto era demasiado humillante y lo peor es que no podía decir nada o al menos no podía comunicarse abiertamente.

Esa era la peor parte, durante toda su inspección no pudo decir nada pues un trozo de cinta se encontraba en su boca impidiéndole hablar y por si fuera poco acababa de notar el ultimo accesorio que complementaba la vulgar apariencia, un collar metálico alrededor de su cuello junto a una cadena que estaba atada a la pared, una vez mas los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, esta vez de su niñez en ese infierno que fue la torre del cielo, pero al igual que antes rápidamente sus recuerdos fueron superados por una sensación de confort al saber que quien estaba con ella era Natsu y también por la aun inexplicable emoción que le embargaba a la pelirroja, aun así fiel a su forma de ser regreso su mirada al pelirrosa que continuaba parado frente a ella y que la veía con burla, por lo que le dedico una mirada de muerte lo suficientemente aterradora con la esperanza de que de esa manera la soltase, aunque ciertamente no espero lo que siguió pues rápidamente el chico respondió a su desafió con una sonrisa por demás burlona.

Por su parte Natsu estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no saltar sobre el delicioso espectáculo que era Erza en este momento, se veía tan provocativa y por mas de un segundo se había encontrado a si mismo observando con anhelo el coño de la pelirroja que no dejaba de traslucirse a través de la prenda que lo cubría, aunque le gustaría pensar que la humedad se debía a que la chica se estaba mojando, sabia que al menos por ahora ese no era el caso y la humedad de la prenda se debía al calor que se había asegurado que hiciera en la habitación con su magia.

\- Ne Er-chan, ¿te gusta el atuendo que elegí para ti? - el que lo dijese luego de reírse y le lanzase esa sonrisa colmilluda y desafiante le cabreaba y calentaba al mismo tiempo, oh pero claro que la pelirroja ya estaba pensando en matar al mago de fuego de mil maneras diferentes, todas y cada una mas brutal que la anterior, - Sabes Erza, tienes suerte que sea un caballero, después de todo pude tomarte mientras dormías y te tenia desnuda, pero preferí que estuvieses consciente y tu misma me lo pidieras - la estaba tratando de molestar y ella lo sabia, lo peor de todo es que le estaba funcionando pues se retorció tratando de alcanzarlo sin mucho éxito pues lo máximo que logro fue cambiar la posición de sus piernas de tenerlas separadas por completo exhibiendo su sexo a ponerlas juntas y a un costado mientras finalmente lograba descansarlas al apoyarse esta vez sobre su trasero aunque ello implico quedar en una posición aun mas sugerente a los ojos del mago pelirrosa quien cada vez sentía mayor dolor en su entrepierna que clamaba por salir a jugar con la pelirroja.

Era increíble que con tan pocas palabras Natsu la sacase de balance pero era tata su vergüenza por su actual situación y vestimenta que la verdad el resto no le importaba, - Sabes Er-chan creo que debería darte un premio por soportar tanto - no sabia porque pero lo que dijo le causo miedo y excitación a la pelirroja por igual y pronto supo porque cuando entendió que las cadenas que la envolvían respondían a la magia del carcelero que en este caso era Natsu y quien rápidamente organizo su cuerpo de tal forma que sus brazos quedaron esta vez contra el piso casi tocando sus pies los cuales ahora una vez mas se encontraban separadas solo que a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora estaba de pie con una posición que dejaba expuesto su enorme trasero y su jugoso coñito a disposición del chico.

Por su lado Natsu no lo resistió mas, el tiempo para solo jugar se acabo, en cuanto coloco en posición a Erza y vio el como su coñito se le ofrecía sin impedimento un hambre voraz se apodero de el y con avidez empezó a probar la intimidad de la pelirroja que ante el húmedo intruso que ahora recorría su sexo no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto por la sorpresa para luego empezar a gemir sin poder hacer mayor cosa debido alas cadenas que aun ahora la retenían, imposibilitandole usar su magia aunque por sus acciones y gemidos era evidente que en su mente no estaba detenerlo.

El sabor era embriagante para Natsu y para Erza la sensación era abrumadora y aunque era vergonzoso algo dentro de la pelirroja le instaba a dejarse llevar por ese placer, claro que no permitiría que Natsu lo supiese, mientras tanto Natsu estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones pues en este momento lo único que quería era seguir degustando a la pelirroja que poco a poco empezaba a humedecerse y esta vez el podía distinguir el sabor fruto de la excitación, lo conocía bien gracias a Lucy y si bien el sabor no era el mismo ciertamente en esencia no cambiaba mucho.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, tanto que por un momento se olvido de que esto era con el propósito de doblegar a Erza, especialmente para vitar que lo matase a futuro, por lo que muy a su pesar se separo de ella, algo que realmente le costo debido al embriagante y adictivo sabor de la pelirroja al cual no quería renunciar, al menos no por ahora. Por su parte Erza estuvo a punto de protestar en cuanto Natsu se separo, especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, sin embargo el orgullo le gano y reprimió tal impulso para una vez mas dirigir una mirada de furia esta vez combinada con frustración hacia el chico tras ella.

\- Sabes Er-chan, creo que seria muy malo de mi parte ensuciar las cosas de Luce, así que vamos a movernos de locación - Erza agradeció por un momento eso pues si el la soltaba tendría la oportunidad de safarse de lo que sea que tuviese planeado el pelirrosa y mas importante aun, podría irse a su hogar y desfogarse de aquello que había provocado Natsu, sin embargo le preocupaba el que al parecer para el pelirrosa la idea de que ella pudiese huir no le afectara en lo mas mínimo, por lo que cuando lo vio acercarse con una llave para liberarla se preparo para golpearlo, algo que por desgracia no llego a hacer ante las palabras del mago de fuego.

\- Te voy a quitar las esposas, la cinta y la cadena pero no trates de huir o hacer algo así Erza, recuerda que apostaste a ser mi esclava todo un mes y espero que como caballero cumplas tu palabra - la sonrisa con la que lo decía la estaba enfureciendo, pero mas la enfurecía el hecho de que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber como se las gastaba con respecto a su orgullo y su afición a cumplir su palabra por encima de cualquier cosa, en ese momento solo un pensamiento llego a la mente de la pelirroja.

"Maldito sea mi orgullo y mi moral", lo peor es que aunque trato de olvidarse de ello en favor de su dignidad como mujer no lo logro, tantos años rigiéndose bajo ese código ahora aunque lo desease no tenia la fuerza para ir en contra de aquello que había regido su vida desde que llego a Fairy Tail.

Por su lado Natsu solo sonreía, pues veía el como luchaba consigo misma para decidir que hacer, sin embargo en cuanto vio la impotencia llegar a ella supo que ya la tenia, por mucho que lo negara, el sabía que Erza era vanidosa y que nunca dejaría que su reputación como una caballero de palabra se viese manchado, aun si eso implicaba llegar a una humillación como la actual y el hecho solo hizo que su polla brincara desesperada dentro de sus pantalones, rogando salir a jugar.

Una vez libre aunque no completamente pues por alguna raon Natsu dejo Erza se levanto lentamente y escondiendo lo mas que podía su entrepierna aunque como se lo temía, el vestido a duras penas lograba cubrir algo de su cadera para abajo y cuando le dio la espalda a Natsu para buscar su ropa pudo sentir su mirada clavada fijamente sobre su culo y aunque se avergonzaba de ello, su ego se elevo al saber que el pelirrosa le gustaba esa zona de su cuerpo, sin embargo intento ignorar tal sentimiento en pro de vestirse con algo mas adecuado aunque rápidamente noto que no había rastro de su anterior ropa, lo cual la puso nerviosa, especialmente cuando escucho a Natsu reír nuevamente, - ¿qué es lo que estas buscando Erza? - no sabía porque pero la forma en que lo dijo no le causo ningún buen presagio, aun así se giro para responderle.

\- B-busco mi r-ropa, ¿acaso no dijiste que iríamos a otro lugar? - no pudo evitar tartamudear pues la vergüenza era demasiada para la pobre chica, el problema es que justo como se temía, al parecer Natsu tenia todo planeado pues solo sonrió antes de dirigirse de nuevo a ella con un tono un tanto burlesco.

\- Si, vamos a salir Er-chan, pero tu tendrás que salir justo como etas - eso de verdad la saco de balance, ¿acaso estaba loco?, ¿salir así?, pero si casi estaba desnuda, no, estaba segura de que si saliera desnuda no llamaría tanto la atención como lo haría al salir así, la tacharían de pervertida, quería negarse y de hecho pensaba hacerlo, pero antes de siquiera lograr decir algo Natsu una vez mas ataco su vanidad y orgullo, - y recuerda, eres mi esclava por un mes, lo prometiste y como tal debes hacer lo que yo diga - el que lo dijera como un niño emocionado al poder hacer que otros hagan lo que quiere, ademas de la inocente sonrisa que le dedico la desarmo, era como si para el esto no tuviera pizca alguna de lascivia, aunque era todo lo contrario y no podía creer que hubiese algo aun mas pervertido, aun así se vio en la obligación de salir en ese estado sin cubrirse y una vez mas maldijo su forma de ser pues ahora por culpa de la misma estaba en tan desvergonzada situación.

* * *

Ahi estaba ella, caminando por las calles de Magnolia vestida de tan obscena manera, agradecía que era alta hora de la noche y no había nadie realmente pues estaba segura que si alguien la viese en su estado actual con un vestido que exponía casi en su totalidad sus pechos, su culo y su coño ademas de la obscena tanga que llevaba puesta muchos la tacharían como una puta y poco mas, aun así agradeció que Natsu le diese unas gafas oscuras y un gorro blanco aunque no le dejo esconder su cabello, pero con ese par de objetos que parecía tener preparados también, al menos no la reconocerían en el caso de que se hubiesen encontrado con alguien, le habría gustado poder cubrir su marca del gremio con su mano pero Natsu le negó tal derecho ya que el también previo tal cosa y con un parche mágico sobre su marca había desaparecido la marca dejando solo su impoluta piel a la vista, lo peor es que le ordeno cruzar sus brazos bajo su abundante busto y con ello ahora se veían aun mas grandes aumentando su vergüenza pues así como hacia mas grandes sus pechos la prenda parecía cubrir menos de los mismos.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos sobre lo bien preparado que tenia esto Natsu que no se percato de donde estaban hasta que escucho el ruido y al ver la zona estuvo a punto de congelarse del pánico de no ser porque Natsu le ordeno que siguieran su camino. Esa zona era la zona mas lasciva de la ciudad y ella lo sabia pues en mas de una ocasión se había disfrazado con magia para venir a la misma y entrar a la infinidad de diferentes sex-shop de la zona a comprar diferentes artículos que usaba para su placer personal en las noches, aunque nunca se atrevió a usarlos al interior de su coño poniendo en riesgo su virginidad, algo que ella quería darle al hombre que fuese su pareja, aun así mientras caminaba por la zona no pudo evitar el pánico, tal vez no hubiese nadie afuera, pero el ruido en el interior de los diversos establecimientos era indicativo de que si había gente en la zona y solo rogaba a los dioses que nadie saliera o la reconociera a ella o a Natsu o estarían en problemas, algo que parecía no importarle a Natsu quien se movía con tranquilidad por la zona disfrutando de un dulce como si no le importara el que los atraparan.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera parecía que tuviesen un rumbo realmente, solo habían estado caminando sin ir a ningún lado realmente y ahora estaban aquí, ¿que era lo que pretendía Natsu?, ¿a donde la llevaba realmente?, no pudo preguntar pues justo en ese momento pasaron por un local en el cual habían grandes ventanas, lo que aterro a Erza era que tras los cristales, habían mujeres, todas escasas de ropa y bailando de una manera por demás seductora e incluso algunas presionaban sus atributos contra los cristales como si intentaran seducir con ello a los transeúntes a pesar de que por el momento no había ninguno y lo único que quino en ese momento fue salir de ahí antes de que la viesen, algo en lo que no tuvo suerte pues algunas de las mujeres giraron en su dirección viéndola así vestida y siguiendo al pequeño pelirrosa y contrario a lo que creyó esas chicas parecían encontrar excitante el que ella lo siguiera como si fuera una mascota, después de todo en ningún momento había podido retirarse el collar de su cuello por orden de Natsu, ahora entendía porque el estaba tan tranquilo, comparado con lo que seguramente las mujeres que ahí trabajaban hacían con sus clientes, que la tacharan de pervertida shotacon no era la gran cosa y aunque no lo quería admitir eso la estaba mojando, tanto que su diminuta braga estaba ahora encharcada y su culo se apretaba en expectación, aunque si la veían los hombres era otra historia y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Sin embargo pudo respirar mas tranquila cuando salieron de la zona, aunque no duro mucho cuando empezó a reconocer la zona en la que se movían ahora, después de todo ya había pasado por ahí antes y ese camino de ser el que creía que Natsu estaba tomando solo tenia un destino, "Por favor que no nos dirijamos hacia donde creo" fue el pensamiento suplicante de la pelirroja, algo a lo que no tuvo la respuesta que quería cuando noto a lo leos la confirmación de sus temores, el lugar al que se dirigían era Fairy Hills, su hogar.

* * *

Agradecía de todo corazón que fuese ya tan noche, de lo contrario no sabia como explicaría a sus compañeras su vestimenta y el hecho de que no tratara de cubrirse frente a Natsu. Sin embargo aun se sentía nerviosa, especialmente porque si Natsu la trajo hasta aquí lo mas seguro es que su intención era llevarla a su cuarto y ahí hacerle de todo, como si ya no hubiese sido suficientes emociones para una noche para Erza.

\- Bien aquí estamos Er-chan - fue lo que dijo en un susurro el pequeño pelirrosa en cuanto llegaron a la que ella sabía era su habitación y que sin mas ambos atravesaron rápidamente, una vez adentro le ordeno quedarse parada en medio de la habitación mientras el iba por algo, algo que le pareció extraño, no porque el supiese moverse por su cuarto ya que en las pasadas semanas ella había llevado a Natsu a su casa a compartir con ella como lo decía el acuerdo al que llegaron las chicas el día que Lucy se aseguro de que el pelirrosa se quedara con ella en las noches. Lo que le parecía raro es en que momento Natsu coloco alguno de sus planes en su habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta si literalmente no lo dejaba fuera de su abrazo por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo antes de poder seguir pensando en las posibilidades, vio al mago de fuego volver con ella y para su horror llevaba con el una caja que ella conocía muy bien, "¿cómo es que el la encontró?" fue el pensamiento de Erza antes de ver como el pelirrosa colocaba la caja en el suelo y la miraba con una sonrisa juguetona para luego con un empuje de su pie voltear la caja regando su contenido sobre el impoluto piso de la habitación.

Ahí frente a ella estaba uno de sus dos mas grandes y vergonzosos secretos, su gran colección de juguetes sexuales, de todo tipo y colores y el que Natsu supiese de ellos la tenia ansiosa por muchos motivos, al punto de que tras los lentes que aun traía se podía apreciar la vergüenza y el terror de la pelirroja su boca se abría en una expresión complicada como si no pudiese creer que la hubiesen descubierto, mas por el hecho de que el pelirrosa frente a ella continuaba sonriendo en burla.

\- Ne Erza, no sabia que tuvieses este tipo de gusto en cuanto a juguetes, supongo que esto demuestra que ya no eres una niña - la burla en sus palabras la estaba desequilibrando, ni siquiera sabia que podía decir para defenderse, por lo cual prefirió tragarse su orgullo al menos un instante y rogarle al chico frete a ella.

\- P-porf-favor Natsu, r-regresa eso a donde lo encontraste, te lo pido - su suplica era música a sus oídos, después de todo cuando podría volver a ver a Erza tan derrotada por su mano como la tenia ahora y demonios, no pensaba detenerse aun, le iba a sacar todo el provecho que pudiese a su actual situacion de poder sobre la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento Er-chan, pero no lo haré, de lo contrario no tendremos con que jugar - lo decía tan inocentemente mientras sujetaba uno de tantos y jugaba con el como si fuera un juguete cualquiera que ella no sabia como responder, pero tomo en cuenta que al menos mientras el creyera que tenia el control el continuaría molestándola a placer y eso es algo que no tenia pensado permitirle.

Vio a través de sus lentes oscuros con determinación, al demonio su promesa de servirle por un mes, al demonio ese pequeño pervertido y al demonio su vergüenza por ser descubierta, no iba a permitir que el siguiera controlandola, por lo que con decisión uso su ahora libre magia y convoco un cuchillo el cual apunto contra el pelirrosa, - No me interesa, vas a hacer lo que te dije - con esfuerzo logro volver a su voz de mando habitual aquella que causaba pavor en sus compañeros.

Sin embargo el pequeño DS de fuego no mostró realmente preocupación ante el cuchillo que ahora lo apuntaba, - Areee, así que usaras tu magia finalmente, aunque ¿qué tanto esperas lograr solo con ese pequeño cuchillo? - fue la burla del pelirrosa hacia Erza quien por un segundo dudo al ver que Natsu no tenia miedo en este momento.

Aun así, la pelirroja o estaba dispuesta a ceder todavía, así que decidió hacer un acto mas simbólico pero que igual daría el mensaje que deseaba por lo que cambio de dirección el cuchillo colocandolo en su cuello detrás de la correa del colar en el mismo, - Entonces vamos a acabar con esto y lo primero sera quitarme este estúpido collar tuyo, ¡NO VOY A SEGUIR EN TUS MANOS NATSU! - una vez que termino su declaración vio al chico el cual por alguna razón que no entendía tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¡Espera no hagas es...! - no llego a terminar su oración pues la pelirroja creyendo que tenia miedo de ella ahora que decidió terminar con esta farsa dejo de prestar atención y con fuerza empezó a empujar el cuchillo contra el collar buscando destruirlo. - ...Ay, maldición - fue el ultimo comentario del pelirrosa y aunque no entendió a que se refería en ese momento rápidamente la respuesta llego a ella.

En cuanto empujo el collar lo siguiente que sintió fue como una corriente paso por su espina dorsal y luego de ello sintió como si algo hubiese entrado hasta lo profundo de su coño dando la sensación de que estaba expandiendo sus paredes, su rostro se contorsiono entre la sorpresa y la confusión, esto era algo que no tenia sentido pues el único hombre ahí era Natsu y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser el responsable de esa sensación, ademas realmente no había ningún intruso en su matriz.

El problema no acabo ahí, pues pronto a su cuerpo le asaltaron otras sensaciones, como mas pollas entrando en su coño con saña y necesidad, todas al mismo tiempo, juguetes penetrando su ano, así como pollas también jugando con su ano, fuertes azotes sobre su carnoso culo y lenguas lamiendo su coño con fruición, pero nada de eso tenia sentido, nadie la estaba tocando y aun así las sensaciones eran tan reales y las imágenes que asaltaban su cerebro eran tan vividas, pronto el calor de su cuerpo llego hasta el límite, sus piernas a duras penas podían mantenerla de pie, sus rodillas ahora se tocaban mientras sus pies se mantenían separados y sus pezones ahora estaban dolorosamente erectos al punto de que parecían querer perforar la tela que los cubría en un intento desesperado de libertad, mientras que su rostro era un poema completo mientras la chica lo contorsionaba al máximo intentando por todos lo medios resistir el embate de placer que la recorría y no demostrar lo mucho que la afectaba.

\- Qu... mal... hijo de... - a este punto la pelirroja a duras penas lograba sostenerse y ciertamente parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar correctamente mientras tras los lentes sus ojos estaban idos hacia arriba dejándolos prácticamente blancos mientras su lengua salia de su boca babeando mientras su cuerpo temblaba por completo, era increíble y si Natsu no estuviese ahí en ese instante jamas lo habría creído, después de todo de algún modo Titania había logrado resistir el orgasmo que la amenazaba con explotar en su cuerpo.

\- Te lo advertí, ¿o no? - la burla de Natsu le tenia sin cuidado en este momento, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar en este instante, "¿qué demonios fue eso?" fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja quien aun ahora intentaba soportar los rezagos de las sensaciones vividas hace un momento.

Por su parte Natsu ya no resistía mas, verla al borde del orgasmo de nuevo, pero esta vez amplificado y como lo resistió, su ropa ya no la soportaba, por lo que rápidamente se desnudo y al hacerlo su polla se alzo majestuosa y dura agradecida de liberarse de su encierro y en esa forma se acerco a la pelirroja que lo había perdido de vista.

\- Lo que sentiste fue el castigo por sublevación Er-chan, según tengo entendido lo que sientes es como si miles de pollas usaran cada agujero de tu cuerpo sobrecargando el cuerpo de placer erradicando la rebeldía de inmediato por medio de tan violenta y placentera experiencia - fue la explicación del chico, algo que al oírlo le hizo entender que desde el principio ese pequeño desgraciado había tenido todas las cartas en su mano. - Ahora, verte de esa erótica manera me puso tan duro que me duele la polla por falta de atención, ¿qué te parece si usas esa boquita tuya para calmar mi dolor? - en cuanto termino de hablar se puso frente a ella y le expuso la enorme barra de carne que tenia el mago de fuego sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

"¿Ese es el de Natsu?, es imposible, ¿que no debio hacerse pequeño como el resto de su cuerpo?" fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja pues frente a su rostro ahora había una polla gigantesca a sus ojos, 14 pulgadas de erecta carne caliente, venosa, palpitante, y ansiosa de darle una espesa crema, era imposible que un niño tuviese tamañas dimensiones, dudaba incluso que hubiese un adulto con esas dimensiones, había escuchado de hombres dotados que se jactaban de tener un miembro descomunal pero sabía que todos mentían y ahora frente a ella estaba la prueba viviente de que tal tamaño existia y lo ironico es que quien lo exhibía era un niño que a todas luces no pasaba de los 10 años, esto era ridículo.

Estaba asombrada de ese tamaño y a su mente solo llegaron dos preguntas "¿de verdad eso puede entrar en una mujer? ademas ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué acaso esto también es consecuencia de ese maldito juego?", sus pensamientos rápidamente le dieron respuesta, al menos a la primera pregunta pues recapitulando estaba segura de que había visto a Lucy caminar algo chueco los primeros días luego de que el pelirrosa se mudase con ella pese a que lo disimulaba bien y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta no comprendía que pasaba aquí, repaso la escena dentro de lo que su mente recordaba y no podía hallar indicios de que esto fuera provocado por esa noche, al menos hasta que cierta castaña llegó a su mente y recordó lo que dijo, "Cana te voy a matar" fue el ultimo pensamiento que formulo antes de ser llamada por Natsu.

\- Sabes antes era muy grande pero siento que desde que me encogí, esta parte solo se hizo mas grande, ¿irónico no? - lo decía como si no fuera nada importante, tenia que estar bromeando, ademas, acababa de decir que ya la tenia enorme incluso antes del evento, por todos los dioses, Natsu era peligroso en mas de un sentido.

\- Debes estar jodiendo, ese tamaño no es normal y estas loco si creer que voy a poner esa cosa en mi boca - dijo apartando la cara con una expresión de miedo en su rostro ante el monstruo venoso frente a ella que Natsu no hacía mas que acercarle con la clara intencion de que cumpliera con la orden, al menos hasta que retrocedió a lo que creyó que el pelirrosa se había rendido.

\- Haaa, sabes Erza, el collar esta hecho para ayudar a entrenar a las mascotas y por ello esta vinculado conmigo o mas bien con mi magia, así que, ya que no quieres obedecer, tendré que castigarte de nuevo, pero esta vez con mi propio toque personal - el que suspirara antes de decir aquello significaba que era el ultimo recurso y eso no podía ser bueno, al menos no para Erza y su cada vez mas tambaleante cordura.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como un aura roja surgía alrededor de la mano de Natsu, para posteriormente un leve brillo apareciese en el collar y un segundo después un intenso calor asentarse sobre su coño o mas concretamente en su clítoris, era demasiado intenso y por mas que trato de resistir, esta vez no pudo evitar ser devorada por el placer por lo que un segundo después de sentir ese calor sobre su pequeño botón de placer se corrió con tanta fuerza que incluso se orino de placer expulsando el chorro con tal potencia que fue capaz de por unos breves segundos separar la tela de la braga de la carne de su coño mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás presa del placer. Eso no fue todo, el brusco movimiento termino por liberar sus pechos que ahora exhibían enormes, erectos y adoloridos pezones que se balanceaban de aquí para allá como si festejaran salir de su encierro y al ver su rostro la chica tenia la lengua de fuera una vez mas perdida en el placer.

Sus piernas cedieron y pronto se encontró en una extraña posición de arco donde sus pies y su cabeza hacían contacto con el suelo mientras sus rodillas se separaban al máximo una de la otra en posición de cuclillas dándole a Natsu una magnifica visión del coño convulsivo de la pelirroja quien para este momento ya tenia una mirada totalmente perdida tratando solo de no desmallarse luego de ese orgasmo, cosa difícil pues ahora su tetas bailaban como locas de aquí para allá rogando atención sobre sus pezones, - Me c-corroo, ¡MI VAGINA SE COOORREEEEEE! -, fue lo que termino gritando para ese momento la pobre pelirroja.

\- Ahora que aclaramos ese punto, dime ¿dejaras de ser una niña mala y rebelde? de ser así te voy a tratar muy bien, ¿entendiste? - por desgracia Erza parecía no escucharla al estar aun sumida en su intenso orgasmo, por lo que tomo algo del suelo antes de acercarse a ella para repetir la pregunta, - ¿entendiste, Er-chan? - esta vez hablo con mayor énfasis logrando captar la atención de la pelirroja.

\- Shhiiii - fue lo máximo que logro decir la chica quien en este punto tenia su mente echa papilla por el anterior orgasmo.

\- ¿oh, de verdad? - con esa pregunta el pelirrosa llevo su mano al coñito de la pelirroja en el cual deposito el pequeño huevo vibrador que llevaba y luego procedió a usar su control para encenderlo haciendo que una vez mas la pelirroja se retorciera ante el nuevo asalto estimulante sobre su ya de por si sensibilizado coño haciendo que mantuviese su extraña pose anterior de cuando se corrió, - bien, ahora que aclaramos ese punto, entonces que te parece si nos centramos en mejorar nuestra relación - fue lo que dijo el pequeño pelirrosa, quien al ver la actual sumisión de la pelirroja no pudo evitar sumirse en sus fantasías de un futuro con la pelirroja totalmente esclavizada y devota a el.

"_\- Goshujinsama bienvenido a casa - decía con un rostro lleno de felicidad una pelirroja ataviada en un obsceno delantal que no cubría nada realmente que esperaba al mago de fuego de rodillas frente a la puerta dándole la bienvenida a su hogar, - debe de estar cansado luego de todo un día de trabajo, ¿le gustaría cenar?, ¿tomar un baño? o ¿acaso me prefiere... a mi? - luego de eso exhibió su desnudo coñito ante su dueño con el ansia visible en su rostro porque la tomara ahí donde estaban, - estos son mis agujeros, siéntase libre de usar el que mas le guste goshujinsama - estaba chorreando y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerse de tomarla una y otra vez hasta quedar seco, - por favor Natsu-sama córrase también en mi cara, hágame un facial con su deliciosa y abundante leche - dioses, Erza de verdad que que habia asumido muy bien su nuevo papel como su mascota"_.

Salio de sus pensamientos y su imaginación cuando su pulsante polla adolorida demando atención con urgencia, por lo que regresando con Erza al verla solo un pensamiento corrió por su mente antes de moverse con ella, "tal vez mas adelante pueda hacerlo realidad", ahora estaba una vez mas frente al rostro de Erza quien ahora parecía no mas que un erótico montón de carne con su respiración agitada y sus ojos perdidos en el placer, por lo que una vez mas le ofreció su polla y esta vez no puso resistencia por lo que empezó a lamerlo con adoración y mimo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y dada la sobre excitación del pelirrosa no tardo nada en correrse el también y de manera sumamente abundante.

Se corrió en el rostro de la chica con necesidad llenado cada espacio posible de su leche y en especial apunto a su boca queriendo que la pelirroja desde ya empezara a conocer el sabor del mago al que le pertenecería desde ahora y por los próximos treinta días. - Haaaa, esta tan sucio, debería de limpiarlo - dijo la pelirroja algo que le sorprendió a Natsu pues no esperaba que estuviese siquiera en capacidad de hablar, aunque al notar mejor su rostro podía apreciar que no estaba realmente consciente y sea lo que sea que la moviese era simple y llanamente instintivo.

\- No te preocupes por eso por ahora Er-chan, limpiaremos después, no hay ninguna prisa - fue el comentario del pelirrosa quien no quería forzar mas a la pelirroja, pero no estaba preparado para lo que siguió de parte de la misma.

\- Tonto, me refiero a que yo debo limpiarte Natshuu - ese comentario lo sorprendió de verdad, ella estaba totalmente perdida y no sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo, parecía que en este momento lo único que quedaba de ella era el instinto de mujer y su único propósito era satisfacerlo, - la limpieza es parte de mis funciones después de todo -, aunque dudo por un segundo, aunque la erección que había vuelto luego de oírla era todo lo que necesitaba para ceder a sus propios instintos.

Por lo que sin mas demora esta vez el pelirrosa decidió enterrar su polla hasta el fondo de la garganta de la pelirroja sintiendo un enorme placer de profanar ese húmedo y virginal conducto y con el estado de sobre excitación que llevaba desde hace mucho estaba seguro que no pasaría demasiado antes de que acabara corriéndose de nuevo, pero esta vez en lo profundo de la garganta de la maga de re-equipo.

\- Preparate Er-chan, voy a correrme de nuevo y esta vez quiero que te lo bebas absolutamente todo - continuo bombeando cada vez mas rápido ansioso de correrse de nuevo, lo necesitaba o enloquecería y de esa manera continuo bombeando y corriéndose en el interior de su garganta por un buen rato hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho y solo entonces salio de la ahora profanada cavidad oral de la chica.

Pasarían unas horas mas en las que Natsu continuo jugando con Erza quien en su deplorable estado en ningún momento se opuso a alguno de los tratos de Natsu, de hecho ni siquiera era consciente realmente de que le estaba haciendo, de lo contrario lo mas seguro es que se habría negado a algunas cosas y eso era algo que el pelirrosa podía asegurar.

Después de todo frente a el estaba la mas obscena de las obras que podría crear el mago de fuego presa de la excitación, ahí estaba la pelirroja su cuerpo atado de tal manera que sus brazos estaban a su espalda y sus piernas recogidas a sus costados todo fuertemente atado con una cuerda negra un tanto fina, ya había perdido su gorro blanco y sus gafas y ahora sobre sus ojos yacía una venda que los cubría completamente, también tenia unas pinzas en su nariz que la levantaba dándole el aspecto de una cerda y en su boca un consolador que vibraba fuertemente mientras era sujetada con tiras que iban hasta detrás de su cabeza junto con las pinzas y que iban desde arriba para evitar que el juguete saliera de su boca y por si fuera poco el collar adornando su cuello.

Sus pechos desde el momento en que quedaron desnudos en ningún momento los volvió a ocultar, de hecho Natsu había aprovechado la dureza de sus pezones para provocarlos, por lo cual ahora en cada pezón podía verse tres pinzas sujetando y estirando los mismos, la visión de estos junto a sus grandes areolas lo tenia cardíaco y al mismo tiempo también con ganas de molestarla aun mas, para explorar sus limites, aunque ya de por si los había probado suficiente esa noche y mas si bajaba su vista hasta la entrepierna de la chica.

Ahí en esa zona que tanto quería poseer es donde el pelirrosa se ensaño mas, después de todo frente a el el coñito rosado y virgen de la chica se encontraba sujeto de sus labios por pequeñas pinzas las cuales atadas a cuerdas iban tras la cintura de la pelirroja y en el proceso extendían su coñito dejando ver hasta lo mas profundo del mismo notándose lo húmeda que estaba, pese a todo Erza no había podido evitar excitarse. Sin embargo su coño no era lo único que Natsu había estirado, había jugado también con su culo colocando juguetes cada vez mas grandes hasta el punto que ahora su orificio trasero estaba expandido al punto que el par de huevos vibradores dentro de ella podían hundirse fácilmente hasta el fondo dejando fuera solo el cable que los unia a su control cada uno.

Natsu se deleito en la imagen y se preparo pues aunque ansiaba hundirse en alguno de sus dos agujeros un pensamiento llegaba a su mente, "aun no es el momento" y con ese pensamiento el pelirrosa se detenía de su deseo, aun así se permitió un ultimo lujo antes de acabar por esa noche por demás larga y extenuante.

\- Veamos que tanto expandí a Erza - lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ella pues sabia que en realidad en este momento la pelirroja estaba ida y aunque quisiera no le respondería, por lo cual dirigió su pequeño brazo hacia el coñito expandido de Erza y lentamente lo fue metiendo todo lo que pudo que no fue mucho ya que pronto se topo con una deliciosa sorpresa, Erza era virgen, esto cada vez se ponía mejor para el mago de fuego por lo que con una sonrisa saco su ahora empapado brazo de la pelirroja y la vio con una sonrisa antes de proceder a hablar mientras limpiaba su brazo de los jugos de la maga.

\- Gracias por tu duro trabajo Er-chan, pero ya es hora de acabar por esta noche - esta vez si se dirigió a la maga aunque muy en el fondo sabia que igual ella no lo escuchaba, pero no le importo y procedió a irle retirando algunas cosas y empezó con la venda y el consolador en su boca, - en realidad no se si me escuchas Erza pero te aseguro que vamos a divertirnos mucho de ahora en adelante, después de todo... conozco tu sucio secreto - la ultima parte se la dijo en un susurro acercándose a su rostro aunque al verla supo que no lo oía ya que sus ojos estaban volteados hacia arriba, su boca aun se mantenía abierta con su lengua colgando de fuera y la saliva escurriendo, clara señal de que ella estaba aun perdida en el mundo del placer, aun así la imagen de la chica aun con el collar y el gancho de la nariz junto a esa expresión le dio una ultima idea al mago que lo hizo sonreír y ponía a Erza aun mas en sus manos. - Buenas noches Er-chan - fue lo que dijo finalmente el mago de fuego antes de cargarla y llevársela con el a la cama donde ambos dormirían y en el caso del pelirrosa muy contento y acurrucado contra la inconsciente pelirroja.

* * *

Con el nuevo día que llegaba una pelirroja se despertaba y por alguna razón que no comprendía sentía su cuerpo ligero como nunca lo había sentido en el pasado aunque tampoco le importaba, solo quería disfrutar de la sensación, sin embargo rápidamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió unos bracitos a su alrededor abrazándola y al mirar en esa dirección encontró una melena pelirrosa durmiendo a su lado, fue en ese instante en el que los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente y al acero los colores se subieron al rostro de la pelirroja, aunque era difícil saber si era debido a la vergüenza o a la ira, quizás fuese lo segundo por lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después de que las imágenes terminaron de pasar por su cabeza.

Erza se levanto rápidamente y cargo contra el pelirrosa que aun somnoliento se levanto al ya no sentir el calor de la chica solo para encontrarse con una patada directa a su rostro que lo envió a estrellarse al otro lado de la habitación, pese al aturdimiento del golpe y el choque rápidamente salio de ese estado en cuanto sintió ese instinto asesino dirigido a el y al ver lo que lo causaba vio a un demonio sediento de sangre frente a el, un sexi demonio pelirrojo que en su mirada podía leer que quería su cabeza.

\- Desgraciado, espero que te hayas divertido mucho anoche con mi cuerpo, porque hoy te vas a morir - la voz de ultratumba que uso le heló la sangre pero tenia como contenerla o eso esperaba, así que sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de cargar de nuevo en su contra se apresuro a hablar.

\- Vamos Erza, era parte del juego, ademas fue la apuesta recuerdas, tu debías hacer lo que yo quisiera - eso la medio retuvo mas sin embargo no la calmo, aun podía ver sus deseos de matarlo a golpes por lo que jugo su otra carta, una mas baja pero era al todo o nada en este momento, - ademas Erza debes calmarte, ¿no querrás que muestre esto o si? - y al hacerlo saco una extraña lacrima que al imbuirle algo de magia brillo para reproducir unas imágenes que congelaron a Erza, podía verse a si misma en las ultimas poses de la noche previa, amarrada con el juguete en su boca y otra en la que ella tenia esa obscena expresión luego de ser liberada.

Por un momento la chica dudo, pero en su mente surgió una idea, "si lo mato puedo destruir es lacrima y las imágenes de mi obsceno momento", sonrió salvajemente pues en ese momento la idea no le pudo parecer mejor, acabaría con dos problemas al mismo tiempo y rápidamente.

\- Antes de que intentes algo mas Erza, te recuerdo que aun tienes el collar, no me obligues a usarlo - esta vez el chico hablo mas calmado, era obvio que estaba recuperando el control de la situación y la verdad sea dicha, Erza no estaba de humor para pasar por algo como lo de ayer de nuevo por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que rendirse de su deseo de apalear al chico, pero aun lo veia con ganas de matarlo haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la sien del pelirrosa.

\- Te propongo algo Erza - eso llamo la atención de la chica pese a que no le inspiraba confianza lo que fuese a decir el chico pues la ultima vez que algo asi paso, ella acabo en esta rara situación, - hagamos de esto una apuesta, durante el mes que viene yo seré tu amo y jugare contigo y tu cuerpo todo lo que quiera, pero si al termino del mes no logro hacer que aceptes que adoras lo que te hago no solo destruiré la lacrima, también te recompensare por todo lo que te haga e incluso te podras desquitar si eso quieres, ¿te parece? - a Erza le sorprendió lo que dijo, otra apuesta, pero de aceptarla entonces seria entregarse voluntariamente a ese pervertido, sin embargo que otra opción le quedaba cuando el tenia todas las cartas sobre la mesa, aun así esto no le gustaba.

\- Es mas, si quieres te propongo algo mas, tu coñito no estará a discusión, no podre tomar tu virginidad ni penetrarte ahí si tu no me das permiso primero y ese sera mi reto, hacer que tu me lo des - eso la sorprendió, en primera por que el supiese que era virgen, aunque no era de extrañar si lo pensaba bien luego de lo de anoche y en segunda porque al menos en este juego su intimidad estaría a salvo y todo lo que debía hacer era aguantar el mes como su sirvienta y a cambio obtendría una recompensa.

\- Muy bien, pero mas vale que cumplas tu palabra Natsu, porque te aseguro que no es mi intención perder - fue lo que dijo Erza resignada a jugar el juego de Natsu, el cual luego de la aceptación de Erza solo podía sonreír, a simple vista parecía una sonrisa feliz y tranquila pero al ver detalladamente podia notarse el brillo malicioso en los ojos del chico así como cierta perversidad en la curvatura de sus labios mientras sonreía.

"Oh Erza, voy a disfrutar romperte, después de todo conozco tu secreto y voy a explotarlo durante este mes", era el oscuro pensamiento de Natsu ahora que introdujo a Erza a su juego.

"Un mes, solo debo resistir un mes sin ceder al placer y luego podre matar a este pervertido a golpes" eran los pensamientos de la pelirroja decidida a vencer al mago de fuego en su propio juego.

Ambos ensimismados en sus pensamientos, cada uno con sus propios planes y una apuesta de por medio, las cosas se pondrían interesantes entre los dos.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno nuevo capitulo, hasta ahora el mas largo y creo que fue por lo dificil que fue crear la escena para Erza, creo que se me paso la mano un poco con varias cosas, en especial lo que le ocurrio a Erza pero en fin ya no hay vuelta atras, asi que diganme ustedes en los reviews que les parecio.

Como se daran cuenta en ningun momento tuvieron sexo como tal mas alla de algunas escaramuzas pero Erza sigue siendo virgen y esa es la idea, ahora su virginidad es el premio que busca Natsu y por el cual va a someter a Erza o al menos lo intentara.

Como siempre espero qu lo disfrutes, comenten y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

**Reviews**

**Davidl06**

Bueno como ya te diste cuenta la historia es con un Natsu shota, pero teniendo en cuenta tus comentarios anteriores trate de no hacer mucho enfasis en el hecho de que Lucy estaba haciendolo con un shota, de esa manera cada quien ponia a Natsu coomo quisiese, en la parte lemon pues era el primero que hacia en no se cuanto tiempo, asi que espero que pueda mejorar con el tiempo.

**Tsuna Dragneel**

Gracias y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para que lo disfrutes.

**neko hollow**

me alegro que te gustara, especialmente el lemon donde si tenia mis dudas.

**daniel2610994**

Me alegra que te gustara, en especial el lemon, si a mi tambien se me paso por la mente la suerte que tiene Natsu y mira que yo soy el que se la da, bueno pues en este lemon creo que me pase y mucho con la pelirroja asi que espero que tengas bolsas de transfusion si es que de verdad sufres de sobre excitación.

Como veras mas adelante, Lucy no necesita ser entreada pues ella se ira entregando por voluntad propia a Natsu por amor, ahora que si le ayudara a conquistar a las demas eso no lo dudes, con algunas sera mas facil que con otras pero ella sabra como abordar a cada una y en cuanto a lo viril que es Natsu no creo que necesite palabras si al parecer las chicas se dieron cuenta por si sola de su gracioso caminar, asi que cuan macho es Natsu no esta en discusión al menos para ellas, con Wendy ya veremos, aun tengo mis dudas sobre como trabajarla o si quiera si la trabajare.


	9. Seduciendo a un demonio I

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 9: Seduciendo a un demonio I: Castaña**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia y como era ya costumbre en el gremio de Fairy Tail las cosas se habían salido de control desde hace ya un buen rato provocando mas destrucción de la necesaria al interior del inmueble, ademas de lesiones en los mas idiotas del lugar pues habían decidido pelear con mas ímpetu que el usual.

Claro todo tenia una explicación, todo este caos se debía a una sola razón y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido o en este caso nombres y apellidos que eran Erza Scarlet y Natsu Dragneel, después de todo ambos llegaron juntos lo cual no seria raro de no ser por la sonrisa entre maliciosa y burlona con la que veía a la pelirroja y el ligero sonrojo acompañado de la furiosa mirada de la pelirroja hacia el pequeño mago.

Nadie estaba del todo seguro de quien inicio el conflicto, solo recordaban que algún pervertido del gremio y todos pensaban que era Macao o Wakaba había soltado un comentario sobre que Natsu era un verdadero hombre por amansar y adiestrar a una fiera como Erza, comentario seguido de otro haciendo alusión a que si tuviesen todo un mes para poseer ese cuerpo el también se sentiría así de feliz y lo siguiente que se sintió fue un aura de muerte proveniente de la pelirroja que en ese momento los veía con claras intensiones asesinas y que no tardo en poner en practica en su contra cuando empezó a golpear a diestra y siniestra.

Un segundo después todos estaban peleando entre ellos buscando al idiota que desato la furia de la pelirroja para usarlo como sacrificio, tal vez si le entregaban a Titania al impertinente que la insulto podrían aplacar la ira de la gran guerrera entonces en su desesperación todos empezaron a culparse los unos a los otros hasta transformar el gremio en una zona de guerra donde el desgraciado que perdiera acabaría siendo el sacrificado fuese su culpa o no.

Entre los hechos destacables estaba el nada sorprendente hecho de que las chicas no participaban de eso, habían decidido que entre los hombres se mataran sin que ellas interviniesen bajo el pensamiento colectivo de que ellos se lo buscaron solitos, por lo cual se encontraban apartadas en una esquina conversando tratando de ignorar el griterío masculino en busca de un culpable, ademas que estaban muy sonrojadas en algunos casos pues pese a que no lo dijesen de manera tan abierta como los hombres, la idea de un mes entregada a tu novio para que el te haga toda clase de cosas sucias y placenteras les resultaba muy atractivo y rápidamente entre ellas de manera disimulada empezaron a hablar sobre que les gustaría experimentar con sus parejas.

Sin embargo habían dos hechos particularmente increíbles en ese momento mas allá de lo de las chicas, el primero era el hecho de que a ese caos protagonizado por los hombres del gremio no se había unido el mago pelirrosa quien ahora se encontraba detrás de la barra comiendo luego de haber saqueado la cocina en busca de alimentos, era extraño no solo por el hecho de que un peleonero como Natsu no estuviese envuelto en esa pelea pese a que nada tenia que hacer el chico en el lugar, ademas estaba el hecho de que el pequeño pelirrosa estaba sonriendo con un toque de placer mientras devoraba sus alimentos sentado del otro lado de la barra para así tener mayor facilidad de acceso a lo que necesitara mientras comía e incluso les parecio raro que entre las cosas que estaba comiendo se encontraba un pastel de fresas, tesoro que todos sabían no debían tocar a no ser que deseasen una muerte dolorosa a manos del demonio pelirrojo, aunque podían atribuir tal osadía a que siendo dueño de Erza por un mes estaba en libertad de arriesgarse tanto sin temor a las represalias.

El otro hecho insólito es que para este momento todos esperaban que Erza hubiese detenido la pelea, vamos que la chica cuando quería ser estricta no había forma de aplacarla y ciertamente la locura en el salón ya era demasiado grande y las paredes del lugar eran evidencia de ello. Ademas estaba la rareza que desde hace un rato que la pelirroja no se mostraba, al principio creyeron que estaba en medio de la paliza que repartía inicialmente, pero ahora con todo este caos que la chica no lo detuviera era bastante extraño, aunque por otro lado eso les daba mas tiempo para encontrar su sacrificio antes de que todos pagaran el precio, el mas que aterrador y sanguinario precio de haber enfadado a la pelirroja.

Nadie pensó ni por un momento en relacionar la extraña actitud de Natsu y el hecho de que hace un rato que no se moviese de la barra con la desaparición de Erza, claro esta que el que el pelirrosa estuviese rodeado de comida los distraía un poco, después de todo era normal que Natsu fuese un glotón y ahora que Mira no estaba pues al parecer el chico tenia intención de aprovechar. Ese fue el error de todos los presentes, pues de haber prestado mas atención, habrían notado que en ocasiones el rostro de Natsu se dibujaba en una mueca de obsceno placer, ademas de que ocasionalmente parecía tomar pedazos del pastel con su mano y no se lo llevaba a la boca precisamente, aunque como se fijarían si en este momento el miedo de que la pelirroja apareciese en cualquier instante y los moliera a golpes estaba tan presente en sus cabezas en el caso de los hombres y las mujeres ensoñadas con la idea de probar un sin fin de nuevas perversiones según los gustos de cada una.

Mientras tanto en la barra o mas bien debajo de la misma en el espacio entre el mueble de madera y las piernas del joven Natsu una pelirroja se encontraba de rodillas con sus pechos de fuera mientras aplicaba un paizuri con felación al chico frente a el mientras sus ojos estaban cargados de odio hacia el pelirrosa que la estaba humillando al hacerla realizar tan lascivo acto, a la mitad de la mañana, en la barra del gremio, con todos sus amigos peleando, mientras el solo sonreía con placer al ver a Erza tan subyugada a complacer cuanto capricho se le ocurriera en su perversa mentesita, oh si, Natsu tenia un mes para romperla y en este su segundo día, se habría de asegurar de que la chica entendiera lo serio que iba en su deseo de hacerla ofrecer su virginal conducto a el.

Por su parte Erza luchaba con todo su ser contra el morboso placer que aquello le provocaba, no la malentiendan, no era que le gustara chupársela a Natsu ni mucho menos, era mas bien ese morboso placer de hacer algo tan lascivo en un lugar tan concurrido con el siempre presente riesgo de que pudiesen atraparla, era una parte de si misma que a veces la avergonzaba pues era esa pervertida que había dentro de ella y que gracias a sus novelas eróticas había desarrollado una adicción a las emociones fuertes durante el sexo.

Todo empezó poco antes de que Erza decidiera iniciar la masacre que derivo en la actual contienda de los hombres por buscar una victima que recibiera todo el enfado de la pelirroja, antes de lanzarse a modo de susurro el pelirrosa hablo para que solo ella lo escuchara, - en cuanto tengas la oportunidad de escabullirte ve tras la barra bajo la mesa, ahí habrá algo esperándote - con ese solo susurro la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas de lo que estaba, sin embargo nadie supo que ese sonrojo era de excitación y vergüenza debido al furioso sonrojo en su rostro provocado por la ira. Sin embargo justo como su amo se lo había ordenado en cuanto la pelea se salio de proporción y todos empezaron a pelear contra todos causando demasiados destrozos como para notar su desaparición, la chica fue e hizo lo que le ordeno Natsu, grande fu su sorpresa cuando en su posición se encontró con la erecta polla del mago de fuego esperando por ella y antes de siquiera replicar o preguntar, cuando dirigió su vista al chico este la esperaba con una sonrisa y un sutil movimiento e labios que pese a no emitir ningún sonido le dejo mas que claro el mensaje de lo que el chico esperaba, con un simple "CHU-PA-LA" la chica decidió hacerlo, entre mas rápido lo hiciera mas rápido saldría, ese era el resumen en su mente y ahora, ahí estaba ella, lamiendo y acariciando con su húmeda boca y mas, con su prieta garganta la enorme longitud del chico al que se debía.

Aun así no podía dejar de ver con furia en sus ojos al pelirrosa que era dueño de ella por todo un mes, lo peor para ella era el hecho de que el parecía disfrutar de cada segundo y mas que por el hecho de que ella le practicase una felación, era el hecho de tenerla tan sometida a su divino capricho, tanto así que en ocasiones en cuanto la pelirroja parecía querer detenerse o sumirse en sus pensamientos el chico frente a ella hacia algo que ella no sabia si tomar como algo delicioso o un completo sacrilegio, el descarado pelirrosa tomaba un poco de su amado pastel de fresas y lo embarraba a lo largo de su eje como si supiera que la chica no permitiría que el dulce postre frente a ella se desperdiciara y ella acababa reanudando su trabajo oral cada vez mas furiosa, oh si, en definitiva se aseguraría de vencerlo en su pequeño juego y cuando todo esto terminara lo haría sufrir tanto que habrá querido no haber nacido para no provocar su furia.

Por su parte Natsu no podía hacer mas que deleitarse en el poder que tenia sobre la pelirroja, claro esta que temía lo que pasara al final del mes, pues era claro que Erza lo mataría luego de esto si no lograba su objetivo, pero seria un puente que cruzaría al llegar a el, por lo pronto se dedicaría a disfrutar de atormentar a la maga de re-equipo tanto como fuese posible, como el hecho de untar pastel de fresas en su polla, su idea con eso era lograr de manera subliminal hacer que la pelirroja se hiciera adicta a mamársela, la verdad tenia su riesgo pues no sabia como reaccionaria la chica al ver su accionar pero se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando la chica cada vez que lo hacia se esmeraba por limpiar su miembro de cualquier rastro del postre, claro que el sabia que lo hacia para no desperdiciar el postre aunque eso significara lamer cada rincón de su polla, pero aun así el que no lo golpease era buena señal y con el tiempo esperaba lograr su objetivo, tenia varias ideas de la misma índole para poco a poco ir rompiendo a la pelirroja, de hecho la idea de poder romperla lo ponia aun mas duro, muchas de esas ideas le fueron dadas por su linda y tetona novia rubia, quien le iba a decir que esa chica podía llegar a ser tamaña degenerada, aunque una parte de si mismo parecía decirle que la razón d ello era debido a que el le había abierto las puertas al mundo del sexo guarro y eso le elevaba el ego y mucho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, para este momento Lucy ya debía de haber llegado a su destino y considerando que la misión en si no era complicada incluso se aventuraba a pensar que no tardarían mayor tiempo en terminarla, aunque por otro lado se preguntaba porque decía en la misión que tomaría dos semanas, bueno como fuera, el pensamiento de su rubia pronto derivo en la magnifica despedida que se dieron y en todo lo que habían probado en el poco tiempo que llevaban como pareja haciendo que se pusiera mas duro y al ver a la pelirroja que lo atendía con su boca una traviesa y lasciva idea le llego a la mente poniendolo aun mas duro al punto de necesitar correrse o de verdad no soportaría el dolor.

Tomo fuertemente la cabeza de Erza sorprendiéndola y empezó a usar sus manos para marcar el ritmo de la felación, la cual se hacia cada vez mas y mas intensa al punto de que a ojos de la maga el chico ahora estaba violando su cavidad oral y aunque le costara admitirlo, ese trato la calentaba mucho y su expresión llorosa con los ojos hacia arriba y el que ahora con sus manos libres tocar su coño en busca de calmar su excitación era la prueba de ello.

Mas temprano que tarde el chico termino por correrse hundiendo su polla todo lo que mas pudo en la garganta de Erza liberando poderosos chorros de espesa, cremosa, caliente y blanca leche, haciendo que el ahegao de Erza se profundizara mas aunque Natsu no lo viese, agradecía que con todo el desastre causado por sus compañeros y que en cuanto llego el maestro todos estaban demasiado ocupados siendo regañados, nadie reparo en las ultimas acciones del pelirrosa permitiéndole ahogase en el placer que ahora lo recorría mientras un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, "Luuuceee, regresa pronto por favor".

* * *

En una ciudad alejada de Magnolia un grupo de chicas y un chico se movía luego de hablar con su contratista para los detalles completos de la misión que realizarían en esta ocasión. El grupo conformado por Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, Cana y Gray habían salido algo desanimados de la casa del cliente, en si la misión no era compleja, según su cliente unos bandidos se habían apoderado de cierto sector del bosque para hacer de las suyas, lo que en principio no supondría un problema de no ser por que ese sector era parte de la ruta comercial del cliente quien debido a estos ladrones había visto afectado su negocio reduciendo significativamente las ventas y los ingresos por lo que desesperado había pedido ayuda de magos para encargarse de la situación. Esperaban algo mas difícil considerando la cantidad de dinero de recompensa por la misión e incluso mas debido a que el dijo que si lograban hacerlo antes de cuatro días les daría una recompensa adicional, el que solo se tratase de bandidos les pareció decepcionante, pero el problema no acababa ahí pues resultaba que los bandidos no estaban siempre en ese bosque, salían solo cuando había transporte de mercancías, su guarida, estaba al menos a tres días de la ciudad y la única forma de llegar era a pie, eso termino de desanimarlos pues al parecer tendrían que gastar buena parte del tiempo viajando lejos de la ciudad para encontrarlos.

Por otro lado eso explicaba un poco porque el coste de recompensa de la misión era tan elevado, sin embargo eso no era todo pues sospechaban que si estos ladrones solo se aparecían cuando un cargamento pasaba por la zona significaría que alguien les avisaba y de ser así había un topo en la ciudad que pertenecía a ese grupo, eso hacia relativamente mas complicada la situación, especialmente si este topo ya había dado parte a sus camaradas de su llegada a la ciudad, tal vez ahora que lo analizaban la misión no era tan mala como parecía, infiltración y rastreo no eran sus misiones favoritas dado que exigían cierto grado de precaución y ciertamente en el grupo salvo por Wendy los demás no se caracterizaban por ser precisamente cautos, pero ya habían aceptado la misión así que no había vuelta de hoja aunque rápidamente se desanimaron de nueva cuenta cuando cayeron en cuenta de un hecho, tendrían que dormir a la intemperie que no seria un problema en condiciones normales pues estaban acostumbrados dado algunos trabajos que solían hacer, no, el problema era que el camino que habrían de tomar para alcanzar la guarida de esos ladrones era todo menos cómodo, por lo tanto por los próximo días lo ultimo que tendrían seria una buena noche.

Habían dos hechos a destacar en ese viaje y las protagonistas eran dos mujeres, el primero era la expresión decaída de la rubia, aunque todos sabían a que se debía pues la preguntárselo un simple - extraño a Natsu - salio de sus labios causando incomodidad a la mayoría de los presentes, es decir, era apenas el segundo día desde que partieron de Magnolia, ¿cuanto podía extrañarlo realmente la rubia del equipo en tan poco tiempo?, aunque la expresión de desolación de la chica parecía ser indicativo de que lo extrañaba y mucho.

El otro hecho era que la castaña del equipo parecía divertirse con la actual situación y sabia sacarle provecho pues su único objetivo para acompañarlos en ese viaje era poder sacarle la sopa a Lucy, quería saber como era su relación con Natsu y ciertamente si era bueno o no en la cama, aunque considerando el que en mas de una ocasión vio a la rubia llegar al gremio con una ligera cojera y con las piernas ligeramente mas abiertas de lo normal parecía que la rubia estaba mas que bien atendida y eso era lo que Cana pensaba averiguar aunque para eso tuviese que torturar a su amiga.

Esa primera noche todo parecía estar en calma y luego de cenar se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña para descansar, entre mas rápido lo hicieran seria mejor pues su intención era salir con el alba o incluso un poco antes para ganar tiempo. Como era de esperarse rápidamente se hicieron parejas para pasar la noche y en cuanto se propuso la idea Cana eligió, casi que exigió dormir con Lucy, algo que a nadie le pareció mal ni raro, salvo por una leve incomodidad de la rubia ante lo que podria representar estar a solas con la castaña aunque tampoco era que fuera algo a lo que no estuviera ya acostumbrada.

Por su parte Mira dormiría con la joven Wendy y sin replica alguna Gray dormiría solo, algo a lo que el chico agradeció, no estaban seguras de porque pero parecía haber desarrollado una ligera fobia hacia ellas, aunque no entendían realmente a que se debía, es decir no le habían hecho nada que o le hicieran antes cada vez que se ponia tonto.

Ya entrada la noche y con todos durmiendo o por lo menos intentándolo, esto ultimo debido a que Lucy no había logrado conciliar el sueño pese a lo mucho que se esforzaba en lograrlo y lo peor es que ella sabia muy bien cual era la razón de tal cosa, todo eso era culpa de la semana que llevaba de novia de Natsu, después de todo en esa semana el pelirrosa se había asegurado de convertir a Lucy en una completa pervertida adicta al sexo o mas específicamente a el, cada día al menos le hacia el amor tres veces, era lo mínimo y en cada ocasión no la soltaba hasta que el se hubiese corrido cuatro veces dentro de ella cuando menos, lo cual implicaba que solían hacerlo por horas, para este punto su cuerpo había desarrollado una cruel dependencia de Natsu, lo necesitaba a su lado para dormir, lo necesitaba entre sus piernas para hacerla gemir y lo mas importante lo necesitaba corriéndose dentro de ella para aplacar el fuego que ahora la quemaba por dentro, ella sabia que en cuanto regresara de esa misión dentro de dos semanas su mente se iría y solo la mujer que era quedaría y sabía también que esa mujer no dejaría salir a Natsu de su habitación, de su cama, ni de su coño hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era dirigir su mano hacia su coñito palpitante con cuidado y tratar de calmar ese ardor con sus dedos aunque sea un poco y claro esta rogar porque la castaña no se despertara y la descubriese en tan intimo momento, especialmente porque estaba sensible luego de estar pensando todo el día en todo lo que haría con Natsu al volver y todo lo que hizo antes de irse, quería gemir, alto, fuerte, duro, pero con la castaña a su lado eso no era una buena idea, de estar sola habría usado la magia de cancelación de ruido que usaba Natsu en sus momentos de pasión para que nadie la escuchara mientras gemía cual puta en celo ansiando que Natsu la tomara como lo hacia cada noche.

Lo peor era que la rubia era plenamente consciente que para el final de ese día Natsu ya debía tener a Erza sometida y debía estar desgarrando su coñito con violencia y lujuria y contrario a lo que ella esperaba, la idea no le producía celos en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario le generaba un morbo insano ante la imagen que se formaba en su mente de ver a una orgullosa Erza rogando por la polla de su novio, que la ensartara, la follara con salvaje pasión y se corriera dentro de ella tanto como quisiera, pronto su imaginación voló mas allá y empezó a considerar que incluso le rogase a ella que intercediera ante Natsu para complacerla y a cambio la rubia haría que la orgullosa maga lamiera su coño, chupara sus pechos o incluso en aras de humillarla aun mas le hiciera lamerle el culo, lo que fuera con tal de que el pelirrosa la follara aunque fuese una vez, la idea le sorprendió mucho a la rubia, especialmente cuando ante la imagen de Erza lamiendo fuese su intimidad o su entrada trasera de ellas rezumaba la leche de su novio, sin embargo la sorpresa duro poco y antes de darse cuenta la rubia estaba masturbándose con furia ante la idea de tener a tan digna mujer así de humillada a sus pies dándole placer solo para tener la oportunidad de recibirlo ella también y ante ese pensamiento se corrió, ligeramente pero al menos pudo saciar lo suficiente su coño como para que al menos por esa noche su cuerpo y su mente se pusieran de acuerdo para poder dormir y descansar, llevo sus dedos a su boca y pudo probar el sabor de Natsu en ellos, Natsu se había asegurado de llenarla tanto la noche pasada que aun tenia un poco de su semen dentro de ella y en este momento su sabor era como un calmante para la ansiosa rubia.

Antes de caer finalmente en brazos de Morfeo Lucy se planteo a que se debía ese ultimo pensamiento donde era ella quien doblegaba a la pelirroja frente a su novio. Sabia del secreto de Erza, Levy se lo contó hace ya mucho, esa afición de la pelirroja a las novelas eróticas y mas reciente aun, ella misma descubrir que la mayoría de esas novelas eran de carácter sadomasoquista con una protagonista siempre siendo una esclava no podían moverla a ese escenario, lo peor era que sentía tanto morbo ante la idea de Natsu follándose a otra mujer frente a ella y aun mas grave, luego cambiar a darle un verdadero espectáculo lésbico y bondage a su novio donde sometía a la pelirroja a todo tipo de cosas a cambio de que la maga pudiese ganarse el favor de sentir la polla de su novio en su interior. Sabia que por su condición de dragón Natsu tendría mas parejas y que eventualmente ellas llegarían a el, no le molestaba eso, sabia que por mas parejas que tuviera el pelirrosa siempre la amaría a ella en la misma medida de siempre, pero en ningún momento se planteo el disfrutar de ellas también, es decir, ella no era lesbiana, pero ante el escenario que planteo su mente se empezó a pensar, "¿y si de verdad quiero probar estar con una mujer?, se que a los hombres les gusta ese tipo de espectáculos, tal vez experimentar que se siente con una mujer no sea del todo malo si con ello nuestra vida de pareja se hace mas entretenida".

No pudo continuar considerando sus opciones pues luego de su pequeña pero mas que satisfactoria liberación el cansancio rápidamente la alcanzo y la llevo al mundo de la inconsciencia, sin embargo el problema fue que Lucy en ningún momento noto que desde hace unos minutos atrás un par de ojos marrón la estaban observando y no solo eso, con aun mas cautela de la que la rubia creía tener esa figura la acompañaba en su sesión masturbatoria acariciando su propio coñito y corriéndose apenas unos segundos después que la rubia, luego de controlar sus jadeos para no delatarse ante la maga de espíritus estelares y una vez comprobado que se había dormido sonrió de manera traviesa y se acerco a la maga rubia para depositar un beso húmedo en sus labios y aunque corto le supo a gloria aunque no supo exactamente porque, se separo de ella y en un pequeño susurro le hablo a su amiga, - eres una puta Lucy, mira que masturbarte conmigo a tu lado, si me lo hubieras pedido no habría tenido problemas en hacerlo contigo, pero dudo que eso te hubiese satisfecho realmente, después de todo tu tienes hambre de carne dura de dragón, ¿no es así? - se acostó de nuevo en su posición y cerro los ojos, al parecer sus suposiciones eran correctas y Lucy tenia una vida sexual bastante activa con Natsu, era morboso pensar que su mejor amiga se estaba acostando con quien a todas luces era básicamente un niño, aunque tal parece que ese niño era mejor amante de lo que se imagino y eso era algo que ella quería probar, quien sabe, tal vez aun tenia oportunidad. Con ese ultimo pensamiento y rosando sus labios una vez mas para sentir esa calidez y con su lengua el sabor tan delicioso que sintió en los labios de Lucy volvió a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y ya una vez mas en ruta hacia su destino, habían dos mujeres comportándose muy extraño, la primera la rubia quien estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo y mas que eso de no haber logrado resistirse a sus impulsos al menos con alguien a su lado y la segunda era la castaña que no dejaba de sonreír de forma juguetona dirigiendo de vez en cuando miradas maliciosas hacia su amiga rubia.

Pronto la castaña incursiono mas en sus acercamientos cuando ella aprovechando que Lucy y ella estaban asta atrás en el grupo se acercaba por detrás de la rubia para posteriormente agarrar sus pechos y manosearlos de la manera mas lasciva que pudiera sacandole lindos gemidos a su amiga quien pese al esfuerzo que hacia no podía evitar calentarse y disfrutar e esas obscenas caricias aumentando su vergüenza pues eso solo significaba que esa noche quizás acabara igual que la anterior, pero lo que mas la incomodaba era que cada vez que Cana atacaba sus pechos al mirar a sus compañeros, Mira estaba sonrojada mirando a otra parte avergonzada mientras tapaba los ojos de Wendy para que no viera tal acto tan pervertido y luego estaba Gray cuya nariz en cada oportunidad acababa con un hilo de sangre ante la escena causando tal grado de vergüenza en Lucy que actuaba de la única manera que podía en ese momento, se liberaba de Cana y luego con furia golpeaba al mago de hielo en el rostro enviándole a volar.

Para este momento el pobre mago tenia su rostro adolorido de tantos golpes y estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Wendy quien sanaba sus heridas en cada ocasión ya tendría su rostro hinchado por completo dejándolo irreconocible para sus compañeras. Mientras Cana se divertía a costa de su lasciva amiga a quien había captado un interesante detalle de su mas que exhaustiva exploración a sus pechos, estaban mas grandes que la ultima vez que los sintió y eso no fue hace mucho, sintió curiosidad por ese hecho pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar, se estaba divirtiendo mucho calentando a la rubia como para preocuparse de otra cosa, solo esperaba que la calentar lo suficiente como para que esa noche si jugaba bien sus cartas no solo lograse averiguar sobre como era Natsu en la cama sino que también podría probar el cuerpo de la rubia.

Si, la castaña era bisexual, nadie lo sabia y nunca dejo que alguien lo averiguase, pese a ser juguetona y molestar a las chicas jamas demostró su atracción por el cuerpo de una mujer y dada su naturaleza despreocupada y coqueta realmente le agradaba exhibir un poco de su cuerpo ante los hombres para sentirse deseada, sin embargo y a pesar de eso la chica seguía virgen, no que no hubiese tenido sexo pues había tenido uno o dos encuentros con algunas mujeres pero siempre se aseguro de mantener su virginidad intacta para entregársela al hombre que amara y que la amara de igual manera. En el gremio agradecía que como mujer podía tener acceso a los mismos espacios que las demás mujeres lo cual le había permitido escrutar los cuerpos de cada una de sus amigas encontrando demasiado excitante la vista lo que la llevaba a buscar una chica de una noche que ayudara a saciar su lado lésbico, sin embargo siempre quiso intentar algo con sus amigas del gremio y ahora finalmente se presentaba la oportunidad con la rubia a su lado y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos lograron recorrer un buen tramo de camino hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, como era de esperarse debieron improvisar para comer a falta de una cocina para preparar sus alimentos y luego de comer Cana continuo su ataque sobre Lucy quien de un momento hacia acá se veía un tanto distante muy metida en sus pensamientos aunque la mayoría de ellos no indagaba en ellos pues creían tenían que ver con cierto mago de fuego pelirrosa allá en Magnolia, mientras la castaña quería creer que ese estado era debido a que la rubia estaba considerando meterse a la cama con ella esa noche, un pensamiento bastante optimista de su parte pues dudaba que la mujer aceptara tan rápido, pero no perdía nada con soñar.

Por su parte la rubia trataba de despejar su mente dadas las ultimas acciones de su amiga y no solo eso lo mucho que las había disfrutado muy a su pesar, en ese momento su mente era un caos, por un lado trataba de concentrarse en la misión que tenían delante de ellos, le preocupaba que dada su distraída mente pudiesen verse ante una emboscada y no pudiera ayudar debido a que no podía centrar su mente en lo que estaba ocurriendo, también estaba el hecho que gracias al accionar de Cana ahora su cuerpo estaba mas caliente que antes, deseando desfogarse y con su coño reclamando a voz en grito que se olvidara de la misión, regresara a casa y montara a su novio hasta desmayarse de tanto placer y finalmente pensaba en su amiga castaña, no era tonta, Lucy sabia diferenciar entre el manoseo que solía aplicarle cuando quería molestarla y un manoseo morboso y obsceno, este ultimo lo aprendió a identificar luego de tantas veces que el pelirrosa la había tocado en el pasado, era evidente a sus ojos que la castaña la quería calentar, lo que mas la frustraba es que lo había logrado y en este punto su mente consciente de el intento de seducción de su amiga, la traicionaba enviándole imágenes muy claras de lo que podría hacer con ella esa noche y de lo mucho que disfrutaría cada segundo, ademas una parte de ella muy pequeña pero que hablaba con fuerza le decía que si Cana quería jugar a la seducción ella también podía hacerlo y hacerla desear tanto a Natsu que al volver la rubia podía etregarsela como un regalo y a cambio seria mas que gratamente recompensada, aunque trataba de acallar esa parte de si misma, es decir ella no era así y no quería forzar a la castaña a estar con su novio solo por las obscenas y lascivas imágenes que se le cruzaban por la mente, "no sabes cuanto te estoy odiando en este momento Natsu, me convertiste en una degenerada en solo una semana", su pensamiento era un desesperado intento por evadir la culpa aunque en el fondo sabia que ella también era responsable pues desde mucho antes de hacerse novios cuando el solo la tocaba su mente la traicionaba con esos pensamientos, la semana que llevaban como pareja solo acrecentó ese estado cuando ella adoraba cada segundo que compartía en la cama con el pelirrosa y ahora que no estaba para calmar su lado mas pervertido, le era imposible imaginar escenarios con otras parejas, aunque curiosamente en todas y cada una de ellas siempre era con otra mujer, jamas con otro hombre, suponía que era el ultimo vestigio de su dignidad que le hacia serle fiel a su pareja, al menos con otros hombres.

Agradeció mentalmente que luego de un buen rato de permitirle a Cana jugar con ella finalmente Mira no soporto mas y encaro a Cana con un sonrojo que no solo se le hizo adorable sino también se le antojo deseable como si una parte de ella quisiera corromper ese sonrojo de vergüenza en uno de placer, pero abandono esos pensamientos cuando escucho como la albina regañaba a su amiga alegando que no podía hacer eso en frente de Wendy y tampoco en publico, aunque la castaña alego también que Wendy ya estaba lista para conocer lo que eran las interacciones mas intimas y que ademas no había nadie que los estuviese viendo en ese momento, claro que Gray apoyaba a Mirajane, no por Wendy sino por su propia salud, ya lo habían golpeado suficiente y la verdad no quería seguir siendo usado cual saco de boxeo en ese viaje, por lo que viendo que no dejarían que se siguiera divirtiendo a costa de la rubia accedió a controlarse, aunque conociéndola como la conocía eso no era ni de lejos el final de sus juegos, ya encontraría otra manera de avergonzarla. Y como si hubiese invocado a su amiga con el pensamiento para la hora del almuerzo la castaña aprovecho que la rubia estaba un tanto aleada de los demás tratando aun de calmarse y porque no decirlo evitándola, se acerco a ella y en un principio no dijo nada, no intento nada, no fue hasta que la vio dar un buen trago de su bebida que finalmente se aventuro a hablar.

\- Ne Lucy, ¿extrañas tanto la enorme polla de Natsu? - se lo dijo a modo de susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara y al hacerlo acabo escupiendo el liquido de su boca haciendo que casi se ahogara en el proceso para diversión de la maga de cartas.

\- ¡CANA! - le reprocho tan pronto como se recupero aunque una vez mas sonrojada por la vergüenza que le causaba la tranquilidad con la que la castaña hablaba de esos temas fuera de la habitación, es decir ella podía y de hecho le encantaba hablar sucio durante el acto pues la excitaba, pero fuera de ahí la verdad sea dicha era muy vergonzoso para ella siquiera imaginarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy? es una pregunta muy normal, no creas que en la semana pasada no note como no podías cerrar las piernas por completo o tu gracioso aunque disimulado caminar, por no mencionar esa sonrisa de estúpida satisfacción que adornaba tu rostro cada mañana - la castaña lo decía con tanta naturalidad, lo peor era que la rubia creía que nadie se había dado cuenta, se había esforzado mucho por no delatarse, pero al parecer no fue suficiente para evitar el escrutinio tan profundo que le había realizado su amiga, - todo eso solo significa una cosa Lucy, Natsu la debe de tener enorme para dejarte asi y debe ser insaciable para hacerlo todos los días, ¿entonces que tan grande la tiene realmente? - conforme decía eso ultimo su sonrisa se torno en una mas traviesa y sus ojos tomaron un brillo un tanto anhelante, aunque eso ultimo no lo noto la maga estelar debido a que estaba balbuceando sin saber que decir realmente.

\- N-no se d-de q-que estas ha-hablando Cana - le costaba hablar bien, pues le fue inevitable pensar en el tamaño de su novio gracias a la pregunta de su amiga, le calculaba al menos 14 pulgadas, aunque había veces que la sentía incluso mas grande y que decir cuando se iba a correr donde sentía como se hinchaba en anticipación enviando un doloroso placer al sentir como sus paredes vaginales se expandían con el, pero eso ni de chiste se lo diría a su amiga, - e-eso no es a-algo q-que tenga p-porque co-contarte Cana, e-es parte de mi v-vida p-privada - seguía tartamudeando pero al menos logro cerrar el tema o eso creía la rubia mientras la castaña al ver que sacarle esa información aun no seria tan fácil solo sonrió cuando la vio girar su rostro en un intento de desviar su mirada y su atención de ella.

\- Jooo, que aburrida eras Lucy y yo que quería tener una buena referencia para cuando me masturbo - lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono pícaro esperando lograr una reacción de su amiga y lo logro, pudo verla como se tensaba ante lo ultimo que le dijo, la tenia justo donde la quería ahora solo debía dar un empujón mas, - solo imaginalo Lucy, una enorme polla taladrando hasta lo profundo de tu coñito, haciéndote gemir de placer mientras te parte por la mitad y tu no dejas de correrte con la sensación de quedar arruinada para cualquiera que no sea el, pensar en eso hace que me masturbe muy duro cuando estoy caliente, solo dime el tamaño Lucy, anda no seas mala con una chica solitaria como yo - lo ultimo lo dijo con fingido reproche aunque la rubia no lo sabía pues nunca volteo a verla como para ver que no dejaba de sonreír, de verdad necesitaba que alguien la salvara o las cosas se complicarían ante la insistencia de la castaña y como si fuera escuchada su suplica, todo se acabo cuando su vergüenza en caso de la rubia y diversión en caso de la castaña se transformo en ambos casos en un miedo que les helaba la sangre.

\- Cana, creí haberte dicho que dejaras esos temas - esa voz gutural solo prometía dolor para la maga de cartas, la cual con miedo palpable giro su rostro tras ella a donde provenía la voz para encontrarse con un verdadero demonio furioso, ahí frente a ella estaba Mira en su modo Satan Soul liberado viendola con ira mientras tronaba sus dedos como muestra de que ella no se salvaría de un buen castigo.

\- N-no se de q-que hablas Mira - estaba sudando de miedo y se preguntaba como le hizo para saber lo que hacía si se había asegurado de que nadie mas que la rubia escuchara lo que decía y no creía que solo el grito de la rubia la hubiese delatado.

\- Jooo, ¿así que no sabes de que hablo Cana?, bien que tal si le preguntamos a Wendy quien ha estado balbuceando desde hace un rato algo sobre una gran polla o algo así, dime Cana, ¿eso te refresca la memoria? - demonios, se había olvidado lo increíblemente bueno que eran los sentidos de los Dragon Slayer, Wendy había captado toda la conversación y debido a su inocencia, acabo avergonzada y repitiendo algunas de las cosas que escucho que para mala suerte de la maga de cartas la albina acabo escuchando, estaba en un buen lio ahora.

\- P-pues no se de d-donde lo habra e-escuchado, n-nosotras estabamos ha-hablando de la m-misión, ¿verdad Lucy? - al decir lo ultimo se giro para pedir apoyo de su amiga rubia solo para encontrarse que ella se había ido hace ya un rato dejándola a su suerte con la furiosa albina, "traidora", fue el ultimo pensamiento de la castaña antes de girar de nuevo contra la albina riendo tensamente causando mas furia en la maga del Satan Soul quien no postergo mas las cosas y decidió castigar a la revoltosa castaña frente a ella.

Por su parte la rubia se acerco a los demás mientras escuchaba sin mirar atrás los gritos de dolor y suplica de la castaña mientras era severamente castigada por Mira, no es que fuera mala amiga, pero Cana se lo merecía por tratar de incomodarla tanto, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos derivaran en lo que dijo Cana sobre el tamaño de Natsu y su particular interés en saberlo, ademas de eso estaba lo que le dijo en el gremio sobre que no le importaría participar en un trió con ella y Natsu, ¿acaso ella estaba insinuando querer lo que creía que quería?, tal vez debía investigar mas a fondo, pero sin dejar que la castaña la arrastrara en sus juegos, después de todo lo había echo ese día y para su desgracia ahora podía sentir como sus jugos resbalaban por sus muslos.

Luego de eso, acabado el almuerzo y una vez la castaña se disculpo mientras veía con temor a la albina a su lado continuaron su viaje sin mas incidentes entre ellos hasta que cayó la noche y llego la hora de dormir, donde como el día anterior Lucy dormiría con Cana para terror de la rubia pues si la castaña no pudo continuar burlándose de ella en el día aprovecharía la noche para hacerlo de nuevo. Habían logrado avanzar un buen tramo y si sus cálculos eran correctos llegarían mañana a la guarida de los suso dichos bandidos, un día antes de que la siguiente caravana del cliente saliera en ruta, era posible que los encontraran preparándose para partir y en ese caso era posible también que se encontraran alertas a cualquier cosa, por lo tanto lo mejor era descansar tanto como se pudiera para su encuentro de mañana, sin embargo e igual que la noche anterior Lucy se encontró totalmente impedida para dormir y a diferencia de la pasada noche esta vez no era a causa de Natsu o al menos no en la medida de ayer, o tal vez si pues ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba, de verdad lo necesitaba o sentía que se volvería loca.

Estaba considerando hacer lo mismo de la anterior noche pero esta vez dejaría que su imaginación volara hasta los limites y pronto se encontró a si misma olvidándose de todo aquello que no fuera atender aunque fuera mínimamente su necesidad y con ello se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su dormida compañera y llevo a su entrepierna su mano derecha con la intención de calmar su ardor interno, esta vez y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, seducida por las ideas de Cana se encontró a si misma fantaseando con la enorme virilidad de Natsu, esa que conocía tan bien luego de una semana explorándola hasta el mas mínimo rincón y ahora en su mente aparecía la imagen grabada a fuego en su cerebro de la misma, conocía cada espacio, cada vena marcada, su sabor, su calor, su longitud, su olor, ahora con esa imagen en su ente la humedad en su coño se intensifico y pronto empezó a fantasear con ella lamiéndola, dejando que jugara con sus abundantes pechos, frotando su vulva y finalmente perforándola hasta el fondo una y otra vez, una sensación que ella conocía a la perfección y que la sumía en lo mas profundo del placer, estuvo así un rato antes de que su imaginación liberada una vez mas la llevara a un escenario donde ella y Natsu compartían cama con una tercera persona, una mujer y a diferencia de la vez pasada no tenia nada que ver con Erza, esta vez la mujer que compartía cama con ellos en sus fantasías tenia un largo cabello castaño, de ojos marrón grandes pechos y con la marca del gremio en la zona izquierda de su vientre, si esta vez la imagen en su mente era de Cana.

La sorpresa duro poco pues para ese momento estaba tan sumida en su placer que si en su mente hubiera habido una imagen de mil mujeres desnudas ansiosas de complacerla no podría importarle menos, solo quería seguir disfrutando de ese placer que la invadía en ese momento. Tan sumida en su imaginación se encontraba que ni siquiera se percato en que momento unas manos se posaron sobre sus pechos y empezaron a masajearlos con lascivas caricias, pero en cuanto las sintió de hecho no le importo, estaba tan desconectada del mundo que en ese momento pensó que las manos que tocaban sus pechos eran de hecho las de Natsu y el tenia todo el derecho de tocarlas, eran suyas después de todo, sin embargo pronto se encontró a si misma tomando una de esas manos y guiándola a su ansioso coño que reclamaba las caricias de esa mano, - por favor mas abajo - fue su suplica mientras terminaba de llevar la mano hasta su entrepierna para que la masajeara y en cuanto lo hizo la mano con avidez empezó a explorar su húmeda gruta.

Estaba en el cielo, por alguna razón que no lograba captar los toques de Natsu eran mas torpes que de costumbre, no eran demandantes ni posesivos como normalmente lo eran, pero no le importo, solo importaba que Natsu estaba ahí con ella y que pronto se encargaría de usar su gorda polla para apagar el incendio que llevaba por dentro, sin embargo su encanto lascivo se rompió en cuanto sintió algo extraño a su espalda, algo suave, blandito y cálido, ademas de sentir un par de duros botoncitos que se presionaban contra ella, fue entonces cuando regreso a la realidad de donde estaba y con quien estaba, esa mano en su pecho izquierdo y pero aun la mano en su sexo no eran e su novio, eran de la castaña con la que había estado fantaseando en un trió con Natsu, si, era ni mas ni menos que Cana Alberona.

Iba a protestar, de hecho quería hacerlo pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, un susurro llego a su oído, - Lucyyyy - la forma tan suave y prolongada en que la llamo le hizo saber que estaba dormida y que lo que hacia era por instinto, aunque era curioso que la castaña estuviese soñando con ella y al parecer no era un sueño santo precisamente, aunque ella tampoco es que estuviese en posición de reclamarle en eso cuando hasta hace unos segundo ella también fantaseaba con la castaña que la tocaba ahora, se sintió mal por lo siguiente que pensó, pero en este punto ya no podía controlarse y de detenerse de verdad enloquecería, por lo que esperando que no se despertara se arromo mas a ella esperando profundizar el contacto aunque siempre dándole la espalda debido a la vergüenza, quería regresar a su mundo de fantasía, aunque estaba segura que esta vez ese mundo seria solo con ellas dos.

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar de nuevo, cuando ciertas acciones de las manos de la castaña se le hicieron familiares, el que de pronto se centrara solo en sus pezones, o que su mano en su sexo solo decidiera jugar con su clítoris, eso ya lo había sentido antes, de hecho la primera vez que lo sintió fue con Natsu cuando la tocaba en las noches, "un momento, esta forma de actuar, es idéntica a cuando Natsu fingía dormir para meterme mano en las noches antes de ser novios, entonces...", corto sus pensamientos cuando sintió sus pezones estirados, pero el hecho solo confirmaba sus suposiciones, era inteligente, pese a lo idiotizada que estaba por el placer que sentía y del cual quería seguir siendo presa, sabia plenamente que de enfrentar a la castaña sobre que sabia que estaba despierta ella negaría todo y que de hecho fue la rubia quien la despertaba, así que decidió ir por otro enfoque, uno que esperaba que hiciera que la castaña se delatara sola.

\- Mmmm, si así, mas, hazlo mas fuerte, oh Cana si solo estuvieras despierta, esto se sentiría mucho mejor, haríamos algo mucho mejor - se sintió sucia en muchas formas luego de decir aquello, pero al parecer su idea funciono pues pronto las caricias se detuvieron y de hecho sintió el cuerpo de la castaña apegarse de una manera obscena al suyo y pronto una boca empezó a morder su oreja descubierta con necesidad, - así que estabas despierta después de todo Cana - había cierto tono de reproche en su voz, sin embargo predominaba el orgullo de lograr hacer caer a la castaña junto a ella, la cual detuvo sus caricias por segunda vez ante la sorpresa de verse descubierta y peor aun que ella misma se había delatado, pero pronto las caricias retornaron, esta vez ya sin ningún tipo de impedimento, sabiéndose ambas despiertas.

\- No se si estés en posición de quejarte Lucy, menos cuando es la segunda vez que te tocas sin importarte si tu compañera esta dormida a tu lado - eso dejo sorprendida a Lucy, entonces la castaña había estado despierta la noche anterior también, eso explicaba porque estaba tan juguetona con ella hoy, esto era lo que quería todo el tiempo, meterse entre sus piernas, bien, pues si guerra era lo que quería, guerra le iba a dar, ya no soportaba mas ese ardor y ahora tenia una compañera para desahogarse, admitía que no era así como imaginaba su primera vez con una mujer, pero tampoco se quejaba, después de todo era con una buena amiga.

\- Entonces ahora que están las cartas sobre la mesa, que es lo que propones... Cana - pregunto antes de girarse y encarar a la castaña que no había dejado de manosearla asta que se giro a verla y aunque era un desafió de parte de la maga estelar, la castaña no se amedrento, de hecho sonrió con lujuria y se acerco hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de Lucy antes de responder a su desafió.

\- Bueno, creo que podemos disfrutar de este momento juntas, después de todo es lo que ambas queremos, ¿o no? - y al terminar de decirlo junto sus labios con los de la rubia quien respondió de inmediato y con necesidad antes de demostrarle a su amiga lo bien que sabia usar su boca y su lengua en sus besos y no pudo evitar imaginarse que tal seria esa misma lengua en su coñito húmedo y ansioso por las atenciones de la rubia.

\- Preparate Cana, esta noche no te voy a dejar dormir y si eres capaz de seguirme el paso, tal vez considere decirte el tamaño de mi Natsu o incluso mejor... - hizo una ligera pausa para acercarse a su oído y luego de una húmeda lamida en su pabellón le susurro con toda la sensualidad de la que era capaz - puedo dejarte verlo con tus propios ojos - y al terminar su susurro se separo de ella para verla a los ojos buscando la respuesta que buscaba y si que la encontró, los ojos de la castaña no mentían y lejos de enfurecerse se excito aun mas, tal parece que sus fantasías estaban próximas a dejar de serlo, al menos con la castaña.

Por su parte la promesa hecha a la castaña la emociono, quizás si tenia una oportunidad y si todo lo que debía a hacer era satisfacer a la rubia para conseguirla, entonces iba a emplear todo lo que aprendió de sus varios encuentros con varias mujeres para satisfacerla, no dejaría que la oportunidad se le fuera, menos cuando se presentaba de manera tan placentera, así que con una sonrisa desafiante unió sus labios de nuevo a los de su amiga para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

Un nuevo mundo se abría para ambas chicas, uno que les ofrecía mas emociones y placer del que creerían y no pensaban decirle que no a ese placer.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Bueno un nuevo capítulo que termina, estoy seguro que muchos esperaban ver la parte de Lucy ceder a sus nuevos gustos con Cana, pero prefiero dejarlo para mas adelante, particularmente por que mientras escribía esto se me ocurrió algo para lo que es el entrenamiento de Erza y esa información me es muy útil mantenerla hasta el regreso de las chicas, lo cual sera en dos capítulos mas, recuerden que para cuando ellas regresen apenas habrá pasado dos semanas, así que aun queda mucho "castigo" para Erza.

Como siempre espero disfruten del capítulo, comenten y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Reviews**

**chisa782911**

Me alegra que te guste la historia, conforme pase las chicas se irán haciendo mas shotacon y depravadas, así que lo de la follada por atrás para Mira no es del todo una imposibilidad.

**neko hollow**

¿Un altar? mmm ni que fuera un santo pero agradezco la intención, ¿en serio a tu novia/esposa le gusto? esa no me la esperaba pero me alegra, a saber que habrán hecho después pillines XD, en cuanto a tu duda, no es que sea un badass, es mas bien una combinación de todo y eso hace que depende de la chica con quien este se comporte, ademas recuerda que Erza deseo un chico que la someta así que pues que no digan que su sueño no se le esta cumpliendo.

**daniel2610994**

Aun falta algo para eso, pero si, muy seguramente algunas bolsas si necesites para evitar acabar muerto XD.

Si, de hecho tengo el final de ese mes preparado y valla sorpresa que se va a llevar mas de uno con ese final, a ver si alguien lo adivina de aqui a ese momento, por ahora conformate con ver a Lucy y sus aventuras, que vamos no todo puede ser Natsu y su lucha para evitar que la pelirroja lo mate, solo te adelanto algo, Erza va a ver muchas de sus ero fantasías de sus ero novelas cumplidas para su vergüenza y su placer, si logra romperla o no antes del termino del mes, eso si es un secreto.

Aun me lo estoy pensando sobre Wendy, es decir es demasiado inocente en un gremio de pervertidas, en cuanto a que sea dulce solo con ella como dije antes, Natsu se comporta de determinada manera según que chica este con el, pero eso si con todas sera un pequeño pelirrosa pervertido.

**Guest**

Dale tiempo al tiempo, pero si, llegara el momento donde lo hará con todas por ahí.


	10. Seduciendo a un demonio II

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 10: Seduciendo a un demonio II: Albina**

No podía creerlo, hace solo unas horas no se habría planteado siquiera la posibilidad de tener sexo con una mujer y ahora acababa de tener una buena maratón de orgasmos haciéndolo con su castaña compañera de habitación y lo mas increíble, había disfrutado cada segundo de la experiencia, aunque claro esta no la calmaba en lo absoluto en su deseo de cabalgar una polla o mas específicamente la polla de su pequeño novio.

Lo peor era que ahora que el momento de pasión había pasado logro darse cuenta que Cana la arrastro a su juego muy rápido y ella no había puesto mucha resistencia tampoco, el que ella siempre hablara solo sobre sexo con ella, que le sugiriera tríos, le agarrara las tetas y que ademas cada que podía invocaba en su mente el recuerdo de la enorme polla que había reclamado su cuerpo hace ya una semana, bueno casi todo su cuerpo, había un espacio que aun no reclamaba pero que luego de esta misión le daría, también como recompensa o premio de consolación según fuera el caso por haber logrado o no llevarse a la cama a Erza, aunque sabiendo lo que sabia de la pelirroja solo podía haber un resultado al final. Pero volviendo al tema, Cana desde un principio se había propuesto calentarla, y luego de varios días de asedio de su parte, ella sabia de lo caliente que se había puesto y se aprovecho de ello para llevarla hasta el borde del precipicio y ya ahí logro lo que quería.

Después de todo entre orgasmos, tijeras, dejar que se amamante de sus pechos y luego chupar los de la castaña, los 69 que habían hecho que dicho sea de paso había disfrutado mucho, especialmente al conocer el sabor de una mujer, bueno de otra mujer, pues el suyo lo conocía muy bien, lo había probado muchas veces en el miembro de Natsu la ultima semana, como fuera, tanto placer le había bajado las defensas y Cana logro que Lucy soltara la sopa. Cada vez que se daban un ligero descanso en el que solo se besaban o acariciaban antes de continuar la maga de cartas preguntaba algo sobre su relación con Natsu y ninguna era pregunta normal, de hecho se mantuvo en el plano de lo erótico, quería saber todo lo que había probado el chico hasta ahora y lo que no.

Y claro esta, con su mente tan cegada por los orgasmos, ella le respondió todo lo que pregunto con a verdad, era aterrador lo efectivo que era un orgasmo como suero de la verdad, no se corto ni un pelo en revelar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de lo que hicieron con Natsu que pese al poco tiempo que llevaban ya se hacia una lista un tanto larga, felaciones, irrumacion, paizuri, orales, cosplay, striptease, bukkake, ese ultimo mas se debía a que Natsu podía aguantar su orgasmo lo suficiente como para al correrse liberar una copiosa cantidad de su simiente, la lista se hacía larga y si bien hacerlo con el no le avergonzaba si que lo hacía contárselo a otra persona y ahora esas experiencias estaban en el poder de una mujer bastante peligrosa.

Quizás lo que mas lamento y al mismo tiempo considerando a futuro también la emociono fue cuando llegaron a la pregunta que Cana le había hecho infinidad de veces y ella se había negado a contestar previamente y esa era el tamaño de su novio, decir que u rostro se torció de placer orgásmico en cuanto imagino esa enorme polla seria quedarse corto, Lucy se corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo esa noche en cuanto esa imagen atravesó su mente mientras su coño era penetrado por dos dígitos de la castaña y a voz en grito revelo las dimensiones de su pareja mientras tenia su orgasmo y de haber visto a la castaña luego de su revelación, habría visto como su rostro se transformaba de uno asombrado a uno completamente lascivo que era acompañado por una maliciosa sonrisa y un mas que obsceno recorrido de la lengua de la castaña por sus carnosos labios, pero con su mente tan obnubilada le fue imposible reconocer siquiera donde se encontraba ni con quien se encontraba y como si fuera poco, luego de eso, su amiga continuo golpeándola con mas y mas placer, para el final ninguna de las dos chicas había detenido sus caderas hasta caer rendida, en el caso de la castaña muerta de placer y con la rubia con su deseo aplacado, al menos lo suficiente como para poder continuar el viaje con mayor tranquilidad por un tiempo.

"Y pensar que todo se descontrolo tanto después de que la provoque diciendo que la dejaría ver el pene de Natsu" a su mente llego ese pensamiento pues fiel a su actitud provocativa que había tomado desde que se hizo novia del pelirrosa no se resistió a la idea de tentar a su amiga, aunque repasando lo que ocurrió, tal vez si se le fue un poco la mano con su pequeña jugarreta y algo le decía que ahora que Cana conocía la verdad de su vida intima y también las dimensiones de su dotado novio, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella misma intentara seducir a Natsu, no es que le importara realmente, a este punto había comprobado que tener una compañera de juegos mientras hacia el amor con Natsu era una idea que se le antojaba sumamente deliciosa, aunque algo le decía también que en casa Natsu la estaría esperando con una sorpresa de la misma índole.

No le prestaría mas atención a eso, al menos por ahora, después de todo con algo de suerte en este su tercer día de viaje desde que salieron de casa de su cliente deberían de llegar finalmente a su destino, el lugar donde estaban los bandidos que robaban las caravanas de su cliente cuando cruzaban el bosque y debían detenerlos hoy ya que el cliente enviaría su siguiente cargamento al día siguiente, eso implicaba que si sus suposiciones eran correctas y había un soplón dentro del pueblo, los ladrones deberían de estar preparándose para partir así que debían detenerlos antes de que salieran o el viaje habría sido en vano.

Con eso ahora en mente se preparo para levantarse, pero había una buena lista de problemas que le impedían estar lista para lo que vendría, empezando por el delicioso sentimiento de relajación de su cuerpo luego de su alocada noche con cana y que le decía que no se levantara, luego estaba el hecho mas irrelevante que era su estado de desnudez, quizás los dos hechos mas importantes que le impedían salir era en primera el olor esparcido por todo su cuerpo, ese aroma a sexo y lujuria que ella tanto conocía y el inconfundible sentimiento de estar pegajosa debido a haberse de alguna manera impregnado de los jugos de amor de su compañera de juegos la noche pasada, necesitaba bañarse antes de cualquier cosa o se metería en problemas, pero por encima de todo eso el segundo, mayor y principal problema era la castaña que en algún momento entre sus cavilaciones había despertado y se había apegado a su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, con una mano juguetona dirigiéndose a su intimidad mientras su boca se había prendido de uno de sus pechos y succionandolo como si quisiera sacar leche de los mismos.

\- Buenos días Lucy, ¿cómo esta mi pervertida y ninfomana compañera? - era irónico y un tanto hipócrita de su parte llamarla así cuando ella era la que en este momento se encontraba restregando ese delicioso y obsceno cuerpo contra el suyo y si, lo admitía, Cana tenía un cuerpo demasiado lascivo como para no querer disfrutar de el, al parecer solo basto esa experiencia para que la rubia encontrara su vena lésbica y que la disfrutara en gran medida, sin embargo en este momento y luego de que Cana retomara sus húmedas caricias sobre su pezón derecho, Lucy recordó que no podía ni debía ceder a ese placer, al menos no por ahora, era peligroso teniendo a ese demonio de lindo rostro ahí afuera.

\- Cana detente, hmmm, recuerda que estamos en una misión y debemos, haaa, sa-salir antes de que Mira entre y nos saque a la fuerza - hablar le resultaba difícil si Cana estaba tan empeñada en que repitieran lo de anoche, pero alguien debía ser la voz de la razón y en ese ámbito no podía esperar mucho que fuese la castaña quien lo fuera.

\- Heeee, pero si tu también quieres Lucy, ya estas húmeda, ¿podemos tener un rapidito al menos? - Cana podía ser muy mañosa y en este momento estaba usando una voz demasiado tierna combinada con ojos tristes y mirada suplicante a la espera de que Lucy cediera a tener sexo mañanero con ella y casi lo logra, de verdad estaba a punto de ceder y hacerlo, pero con la ultima pizca de voluntad que le quedaba decidió oponerse, tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitiera pues en ningún momento trato de detener la boca, la mano o las piernas que jugaban con su cuerpo.

\- N-No ponemos Cana, debemos apurarnos a partir, recuerda que los ladrones podrían salir hoy hacia el punto donde atacan, si quieres po-podemos ha-hacerlo esta noche d-de nuevo, ¿t-te parece? - le había costado demasiado no entregarse a las caricias de Cana mientras hablaba, maldita sea su calentura, le estaba empezando a afectar la mente y maldito fuera Natsu por no estar ahí para apagar el incendio en su útero, sin embargo para su suerte al parecer Cana había aceptado su propuesta pues se detuvo de repente y retiro sus extremidades y boca de ella, cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro agradecida antes de sentir unos orbes de carne blanda y dulce apretarse contra los suyos y al abrir sus ojos para mirar que ocurría se encontró con que ahora cana había puesto su cuerpo justo encima del suyo haciendo que sus enormes tetas se aplastaran contra las suyas.

\- Esta bien Luce, pero no me conformare con que tengamos sexo esta noche - cuando termino de decir eso algo le dijo a Lucy que las cosas estaban por ponerse mas locas aun y lo confirmo cuando vio el rostro de Cana y encontró esa divertida expresión en su rostro que denotaba tener algo entre manos y eso generalmente nunca acababa bien, - puedo esperar hasta la noche, pero a cambio, cuando regresemos a casa quiero que me ayudes a enamorar a Natsu, quiero ser su mujer igual que tu y quiero que estés presente cuando le entregue mi virginidad a tu novio - casi no demandaba nada la castaña al final, ¿o si?.

"Un momento, ¿dijo su virginidad?, no, eso es imposible, Cana no puede ser... es decir es imposible... ella es demasiado, pues, ella... pero nunca le conocí un novio, entonces...! su mente quedo hecha un desastre ante esa revelación de parte de su amiga, ademas de que lo consideraba imposible, sin embargo al voltear a verla y encontrarse con una sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento como si supiera que era lo que pensaba fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba Lucy, - ¡ERES VIRGEN! - en cuanto termino su oración se tapo la boca pues había dicho eso con un grito y lo ultimo que quería es que los demás se enteraran, "espera, espera, pero si Cana es virgen, ¿cómo es que ayer parecía tener tanta experiencia cuando lo hacíamos?" algo no le cuadraba en la cabeza a Lucy y al parecer Cana se percato de ella pues empezó a hablar llamando su atención.

\- Si te preguntas como es que ayer parecía tener mucho recorrido en la cama es simple en realidad, tal vez no he estado nunca con un hombre, pero eso no significa que no haya tenido sexo antes Lucy - eso si la sorprendió, porque después de todo lo que decía solo tenia un significado a ojos de la rubia, su amiga se había acostado con mujeres antes y por la maestría de sus caricias la noche pasada no habían sido pocas precisamente, la giro a ver para preguntarle una ultima cosa y como antes la castaña se le adelanto, - Si Lucy, soy bi, y si bien me gustaría tener un novio que me ame y me haga sentir mujer también amo a las mujeres - entonces eso era lo que definía a Cana, bueno no es que le pudiese juzgar, ella hace unas horas creía que le gustaban solo los hombres y acabo teniendo sexo con una mujer y termino gustándole así que no había mucha diferencia entre ambas, ademas, si lo pensaba bien esto solo hacia que las cosas a futuro fuesen mejores, su vida sexual al lado de su novio se estaba haciendo mas interesante.

Ante ese ultimo pensamiento no pudo evitar sentirse divertida y al mismo tiempo volver a maldecir a su novio pues la estaba convirtiendo en una ero Lucy y una muy lasciva al parecer, - Esta bien Cana, igual no es como si no fuera consiente de que no lo podría tener para mi sola de todos modos - eso ultimo confundió a Cana pero al mismo tiempo si significaba lo que creía entonces tenia mas posibilidades de las que creía en un principio, - mira Cana, Natsu debido a su particular condición, al parecer puede tener mas de una pareja y al parecer ya ha elegido a algunas candidatas, no creo que sea imposible que seas una de ellas y siendo honesta, tal vez si me vendría bien algo de ayuda para satisfacer a Natsu antes de que me mate de tanto hacer que me corra - eso ultimo lo dijo con diversión, algo a lo que Cana la acompaño con una ligera risita, pero estaba feliz de verdad, al final si podría estar con Natsu, su Natsu.

\- Lucy una ultima cosa - eso llamo la atención de la rubia pues creía que ya todo había quedado claro entre ellas, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando la castaña la tomo del rostro para darle un húmedo beso que ella no tardo mucho en corresponder para luego de unos segundos separarse y que la maga de cartas se acercara a su oído para susurrarle, - ¿crees que Mira quiera unirsenos esta noche? - eso si la sorprendió, enserió quería a la albina metida en la cama con ellas, al parecer Cana no entendía el concepto de peligro que emanaba de esa mujer.

\- ¡CANA! - una vez mas no pudo evitar gritar ante sus ocurrencias, aunque al parecer Cana lo decía enserió pues en cuanto dejo de reírse la miro como un vendedor que trata de hacer creer a su presa que necesita comprar un producto y le echo un discurso sobre las posibilidades ademas de que seria interesante que experimentara su primer trió con dos mujeres al lado de sus amigas y un sin fin de sin sentidos mas a oídos de la maga celestial que decidió que era mejor salir de ahí antes de que Cana se le ocurriera otra cosa - mejor me iré a limpiar, hay un claro de agua cerca de aquí y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Cana, no creo que quieras que Wendy capte este olor sobre tu cuerpo - mientras se levantaba y tomaba todo lo que necesitaba para asearse fue hablando con Cana quien pese a decirle que no era divertida acepto ir en un rato a limpiarse después de todo podía ser todo lo desvergonzada que quisiera pero aun así quería mucho a la pequeña DS del cielo y lo ultimo que quería era tener que explicarle cosas del sexo a alguien tan inocente, no fuera que acabara traumada.

Lucy Salio de su tienda de campaña dejando atrás a la castaña y envuelta en una toalla se dirigió al lugar donde se limpiaría y agradeció que al parecer sus demás compañeros aun no despertaban, permitiéndole pasar inadvertida y ahorrándose uno o dos problemas en caso de que la pequeña dragona empezara con su curiosidad a tratar de averiguar algo que no debía.

Para cuando llego al claro estaba mas calmada y distraída, al menos lo suficiente como para no importarle entrar en el agua que para esa hora de la mañana estaba bastante fría, de hecho lo agradeció pues ayudo a despejar aun mas su mente de cualquier pensamiento complicado y centrarse solo en asearse, tan ensimismada estaba en sus cosas que no se percato de que era la única en ese lugar.

\- Ara Lucy, veo que despertaste temprano esta mañana - cuando escucho esa dulce y cantarina voz se asusto, no porque le diera miedo estar cerca de ella, mas bien era por el hecho de que estaba demasiado relajada como para notar que estaba en compañía de alguien mas y se altero pues por un segundo creyó estar bajo ataque, al menos hasta reconocer la voz y calmarse un poco.

Al dirigir su vista en esa dirección la vio, a la albina bañándose en el claro también y aunque no se percato, no pudo evitar pasar un trago de saliva que sintió pesado por su garganta cuando noto a la chica frente a ella en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Ahí estaba Mira viéndola con una sonrisa sentada en la orilla del lago permitiéndole ver su estrecha cintura, su piel cremosa y sus enorme y turgentes pechos coronados por dos rosados botones a los que era casi un delito llamarles pezones, dos hechos sorprendieron en ese momento a Lucy, el primero es que gracias a lo acontecido la noche anterior se encontró a si misma admirando los labios de la albina y los encontró demasiado carnosos y apetecibles, casi como si su única función fuera seducir e invitar a besarlos y pronto ya estaba pensando que se sentiría besar esos labios y el segundo hecho era que dado que en este momento solo estaban ellas dos, a la albina no parecía importarle encontrarse con sus piernas abiertas permitiéndole ver a la rubia su coñito adornado por una pequeña muy bien cuidada mata de pelo albino justo arriba de su monte de venus, en tiempos pasados a Lucy esto no le habría importado pues solo eran dos mujeres bañándose juntas, pero ahora con su recientemente descubierto gusto por las mujeres también y con el calor que llevaba por dentro por culpa de su novio la hacían peligrosa y en este momento Mirajane no tenía la mas remota idea de lo antojable que se veía a ojos de la rubia su coño y lo mucho que ansiaba abalanzarsele para descubrir a que sabia esa zona de la mayor de los Strauss.

Quizás lo peor fue cuando la albina se dio la vuelta para alcanzar sus implementos de limpieza que se puso en una posición que casi enloquecen a Lucy, pues Mirajane había quedado sobre sus cuatro extremidades de espaldas a la rubia exhibiendo su enorme y carnoso trasero a los ojos chocolate de Lucy quien básicamente debió pellizcarse uno de sus brazos para no asaltar a su amiga justo ahí en ese momento. Por lo que agradeció cuando vio como la albina se ponía de pie y envolvía su delicioso cuerpo con su propia toalla antes de girarse hacía ella sonriendo.

\- Bueno Lucy, yo ya termine de limpiarme, te recomiendo no tardar mucho ya que hoy tenemos que movernos rápido para alcanzar a esos ladrones, bueno te dejo, disfruta el baño - le sonrió con dulzura mientras se retiraba agitando su mano pero debido a lo irregular del camino que tomo de vuelta al campamento pudo apreciar un ligero rebote de sus pechos y se pregunto si acaso los suyos realizaron el mismo lascivo contoneo de camino hasta aquí, sin embargo, no queriendo regresar a ese estado de frenesí de la noche anterior o al menos no mientras fuera de día decidió sumergirse completamente en el agua con la esperanza de que con su cabeza mojada podría despejar de su mente esos pensamientos.

"Maldita sea Cana, tu y tus ideas ahora me están afectando mas de lo que quisiera", si, Lucy no pudo evitar imaginar por un momento cuando vio a Mira desnuda tenerla en su cama con ella ahogándose en el deseo y el placer del cuerpo de la otra o incluso hacer lo que quería Cana y pasar las tres juntas la noche y no para dormir precisamente.

Como fuera, despejo su mente mientras estaba bajo el agua y decidió que tenia que centrarse, este no era momento para ese tipo de pensamientos y menos con lo que estaba por venir si encontraban a los ladrones que seguro presentarían resistencia, así que una vez mas ya centrada en lo realmente importante decidió terminar su baño para prepararse para este día que prometía ser muy caótico.

* * *

Tardaron un rato en salir de nuevo de viaje hacía su destino debido a que luego de que Lucy regreso de su baño aun debieron esperar a los demás a que despertaran y se arreglaran, para Lucy fue exasperante ver al regreso a su tienda a su compañera dormida nuevamente por lo que la sacudió con violencia para despertarla y hacerla ir a limpiarse y arreglarse.

Por suerte los demás ya estaban despiertos y solo esperaban su turno o al menos en el caso de Gray para asearse y prepararse así que una vez listos partieron y así es como llegaron a este punto donde luego de un rato de camino llegaron a su destino, a lo lejos podían notar una pequeña cueva que al parecer era usada por lo ladrones como madriguera pues veían a algunos hombres de dudosa apariencia estarse preparando para algo, justo como lo suponían ya estaban alistándose para partir a su lugar de asalto.

Aprovecharon el hecho de que todos los hombres que estaban en la salida de un momento a otro entraron en la cueva que usaban como escondite para entrar tras ellos y atraparlos a todos en el interior para poder detenerlos sin que ninguno lograse escapar, claro esta suponiendo que la ruta que estaban usando actualmente para seguirlos fuera la única ruta de entrada y salida del lugar y por como se veían las cosas ese parecía ser el caso.

Sin embargo, conforme avanzaban todo empezó a parecerles extraño pues no se habían topado con nadie, ni siquiera con aquellos hombres a los que habían seguido previamente y que de hecho al paso que iban ya deberían de haberse topado y neutralizado, todos sus temores se corroboraron cuando al llegar a lo que parecía el salón principal de ese lugar dado su gran espacio, encontraron el lugar vacío por completo, no había ni un alma en el lugar y un segundo después una cegadora luz los atrapo solo para que cuando la intensidad de la misma disminuyera se encontraran con dos problemas en su camino, el primero de ellos el hecho de que se encontraban encerrados ahora como en un jaula debido a que la entrada por la que llegaron ahora se encontraba bloqueada por una barrera y en el suelo se notaban algunas unas que parecían ser el sello de la barrera y el segundo problema estaba arriba de ellos cuando encontraron una especie de plataforma que rodeaba el perímetro de las paredes de la cueva y en la cual se encontraban cientos de hombres que los miraban con burla, superioridad y en el caso de tres de las chicas del grupo también sentían un cierto deje de lujuria en sus ojos, en el caso de Wendy eso si bien no entendía que era lo que transmitían esos ojos aun así sabia que era peligroso en una forma diferente, algo que la hizo temblar debido a la horrible sensación que cruzaba por su cuerpo ante esas miradas.

\- Miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí chicos, parece que un grupo de magos se ha perdido - el tono burlón del hombre que parecía ser el jefe no les auguraba nada bueno y al verlo notaron que era un hombre relativamente mayor, de espalda ancha, músculos grandes, cabello oscuro y corto, alto y su rostro mostraba haber pasado por algunas batallas en el pasado pues denotaba experiencia y también estaba marcado por una cicatriz que cruzaba de manera vertical sobre su ojo derecho, - al parecer tenia quien nos aviso tenia razón y enviaron un grupo de magos a detenernos - eso sorprendió al equipo de magos pues confirmaba sus sospechas de que había un topo al interior de la casa de su cliente o cuando menos tenia suficiente conciencia de los movimientos mercantiles del mismo como para saber cuando atacar y donde.

\- Es una lastima, pero ustedes deberán morir aquí, así que matenlos - al escuchar eso se colocaron en guardia y se replegaron para estar juntos, después de todo los superaban en número y si estaban avisados previamente entonces lo mas seguro es que tuviesen trampas preparadas para contrarrestar sus habilidades como magos.

\- Ne ne jefe, esas chicas son hermosas y tres de ellas tienen pechos enormes, ¿no cree que sería una lastima deshacernos de ellas?, podrían ser muy útiles para nosotros para descargar tensiones - en cuanto dijo eso todos los hombres empezaron a reír de manera lasciva y a verlas como trozos de carne que ansiaban devorar, algo que solo asqueo a las chicas y enfureció al mago de hielo por ver la manera en la que veían esos cerdos a sus compañeras.

\- Mmmm, tienes razón, hace mucho que no nos desfogamos y esas chicas son hermosas - sus palabras provocaron asco en las mujeres del equipo y sin darse cuenta también estaban haciéndoles desprender un instinto asesino dirigido a esos cretinos, - muy bien, ¡chicos, maten al hombre del grupo y capturen a las mujeres, luego de nuestro asalto vamos a disfrutar de sus cuerpos todo lo que queramos! - cuando acabo de hablar sus hombres empezaron a vitorearlo ante su idea sin darse cuenta de que las mujeres que planeaban usar ahora estaban inmóviles pero su aura era de muerte, algo que empezaba a asustar a Gray.

\- ¡Yo quiero a la rubia con pechos de vaca, seguro esas tetas dan leche y yo tengo mucha sed! - fue el comentario de uno de los hombres justo cuando se preparaba para abalanzarse contra los magos con intención de hacerse con Lucy, la cual luego de ese comentario y sin que nadie se percatara sus pupilas se habían rasgado, ahora su mirada era la de un depredador y uno bastante furioso cuyo pensamiento en ese momento era simple y estaba dirigido al imbécil que abrió la boca para ofenderle.

"Como se atreve ese idiota, mi cuerpo es solo para Natsu, mis pechos son solo para que el los chupe y si doy leche es solo para que el la beba, no permitiré que sus sucias manos toquen mi cuerpo, mucho menos mis coñito, eso le pertenece a Natsu y solo a el, lo matare, matare a ese estúpido", Lucy estaba furiosa y realmente ya no se media, jamas había llegado a ese grado de enojo, pero ahora se sentía furiosa y ese hombre y todos los que se le cruzaran pagarían caro por ello.

\- ¡Quedatela hombre, yo prefiero a la que esta semi desnuda, es obvio que es una puta y eso solo significa mas placer cuando la use como funda para mi gran polla! - ahora otro de los hombres, uno que presentaba una leve obesidad hablo esta vez dirigiendo su atención a la castaña del grupo, la cual se sintió ofendida y en cierta medida le recordó experiencias pasadas con algunos hombres que trataron de propasarse con ella, produciendole una enorme furia contra ese sujeto y aquellos que parecían apoyarlo.

"Desgraciado, eres justo como todos los hombres que antes trataron de llevarme a la cama, tan arrogantes, tan asquerosos, tan ofensivos, no permitiré que me pongas un dedo encima, no ahora que finalmente tengo ante mi la oportunidad de estar con el chico que me gusta", para Cana sus pensamientos se desviaban a las muchas veces que como ese gordo seboso, muchos otros hombres la trataron como si fuera solo una zorra debido a su forma de vestir, ella tenia confianza en su cuerpo y eso era lo que le permitía no sentirse mal de usar solo la parte superior de un bikini como toda prenda sobre su torso, el que esos hombre solo vieran en ella un pedazo de carne fue lo que la hizo detenerse de cualquier intento de relacionarse con un hombre antes, pero ahora que podía tener esperanza de que su amor platónico de su juventud correspondiera sus sentimientos, no dejaría que un imbécil que de seguro le faltaba polla como para llamarse hombre la mancillara y con eso en mente dirigió su mano a su porta cartas lista para iniciar la carnicería.

\- ¡Yo quiero a la albina, quiero ver si su blanca piel se puede confundir con todo el semen que derramare sobre ella! - esta vez un hombre delgado casi consumido fue quien dirigió sus ojos hacia Mirajane quien se asqueo ante ese comentario, ella podía ser una guarra en algunas circunstancias, incluso masturbarse cuando su deseo la superaba, pero no permitiría que un asqueroso hombre como ese le pusiese un dedo encima, tenia un deseo y solo un deseo, encontrar al chico que la haga feliz, la trate como una princesa y la mime siempre y ese hombre estaba representado en el chico de su sueño aunque no lograse recordar quien era.

"Jooo, con que quieren tener sexo conmigo, bueno, ya que quieren saber lo que es que yo los toque bien puedo demostrarles lo que es dejar que un demonio los consienta, después de todo no pienso permitir que me toquen unas manos tan desagradables", la albina estaba furiosa y por mas que intento no pudo evitar imaginarse que hubiese pasado si en su lugar estuviera su hermana y la idea de que se quisieran propasar con ella solo aumento sus ansias de matar a los hombres frente a ella por lo cual empezó a prepararse para usar su magia de Take Over sobre ellos.

\- Je je je, valla chicos al parecer ya eligieron sus tanques de semen futuros, bien entonces yo me quedo con la mas joven, esa aura de inocencia, me encantara romperla y hacerla una viciosa adicta a la polla, a mi polla - ese comentario sin que se dieran cuenta fue el detonante de la furia de las féminas, una cosa era que quisieran algo con ellas, pero no permitirían que se propasaran con Wendy, ahora si, para cuando esto acabara habría un rio de sangre corriendo en el lugar, - pero primero encargemonos del sujeto que las acompaña, así que ¡MATENLO Y TRAIGAN A ESAS PERRAS AQUÍ! - tan centrado estaba en su arrogancia y su lujuria que no percibió el instinto asesino cada vez mayor en el lugar hasta que fue tarde de verdad, los hombres ya se habían lanzado para atrapar a las mujeres y en medio del aire sintieron la muerte atravesar sus cuerpos cuando vieron ahora la mirada de furia de las tres mujeres mayores quienes los veían con un mensaje caro en sus ojos, "es su funeral" y justo entonces las vieron desatar todo su poder contra ellos movidas por la furia.

Por su parte Gray se había llevado a Wendy hasta un rincón y le cubrió los ojos pues no quería que viera lo que sus compañeras estaban haciendo, de hecho el mismo no quería verlo pero no podía apartar sus ojos, se hizo pequeño en su lugar y no podía evitar temblar mientras un aura azul de terror lo rodeaba y solo podía rezar por las almas de los pobres desgraciados que se atrevieron a liberar la furia de las tres féminas frente a el.

La cueva pronto se lleno de gritos de nena provenientes de los hombres cuando caían en las garras de las chicas quienes rápidamente les enseñaban a respetar a una mujer de la única manera que ellas conocían, una patada en los bajos seguida de un combo de golpes a la cara, quemazones por las técnicas usadas y unos cuantos huesos rotos para completar el cuadro, era una autentica masacre y Gray al ser testigo de ella solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente en el momento, "debo recordar no hacerlas enfurecer jamas o lo que me han hecho hasta ahora no se comparara a lo que me harían" y con ese simple pensamiento para su pesar continuo viendo la paliza de las chicas hacia los bandidos que duro alrededor de una hora mas antes de que las chicas finalmente se calmaran y dieran por satisfechas, no sin antes cada una darle una patada en los bajos al líder una después de otra dejando al sujeto tendido en el suelo, con espuma en la boca y totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

Ya había pasado cerca de tres horas desde que salieron de la guarida de los ladrones luego de que las chicas se encargaron de derrotarlos por no decir que de masacrarlos y gracias a las habilidades de Cana los habían encerrado a cada uno en una de las tarjetas de la castaña, y una ve que todo acabo lograron salir al derrotar al mago que había preparado la barrera con sus runas, no supieron quien de ellos era y tampoco es que les importara mucho pues era evidente que su nivel era bajo si se estaba escondiendo entre un grupo de bandidos comunes y corrientes, ahora se dirigían de vuelta a casa de su cliente luego de investigar la cueva y descubrir varias cosas sobre quien estaba detrás de la operación, ahora solo faltaba detener a esa persona y su misión se podría considerar completa sin haber causado estragos como era común en los magos de su gremio.

En el caso de las chicas estaban mas relajadas luego de dejar salir su furia contra esos hombres ademas de quemar todo en el lugar y recuperar algunas cosas que claramente habían sido robadas de su cliente, mientras que en el caso de Wendy aun trataba de olvidar esa horrible sensación que tuvo cuando ese hombre hablo sobre sus planes para ella, aunque ya casi lo superaba pero aun así todavía quedaba ese mal sabor de boca en ella y en el caso de Gray aun no se recuperaba de la masacre que había presenciado de parte de sus compañeras y solo se alegraba de estar de su lado, lo ultimo que quería era tener que experimentar algo así en carne propia.

Aun así esta vez se tomaban el camino de regreso con calma para recuperarse y evitar que su plan para mantener al topo tranquilo se arruinara por lo cual viajarían de vuelta por los siguientes tres procurando descansar lo mas posible en el trayecto, o al menos esa era la idea, una que rápidamente Cana demostró no estar de acuerdo al menos a Lucy, cuando la primera noche en su regreso a casa la ataco en la tienda y la sedujo para que tuviesen un encuentro lésbico que calmara sus necesidades y de paso ayudara a olvidar mas fácilmente lo que ocurrió esa mañana, algo a lo que la rubia no se negó y muy por el contrario se entrego a la pasión con la misma fuerza que la castaña teniendo una mas que salvaje y placentera noche de sexo, aunque eso no reducía su necesidad de estar con Natsu, de hecho la incrementaba al echar en falta la sensación de calor derritiendola por dentro que se albergaba en su ya vacío útero cuando el pelirrosa se corría en lo profundo del mismo.

Curiosamente para la siguiente mañana Lucy despertó rápidamente, no sabía porque y tampoco le presto mucha atención, pero estando ya despierta decidió aprovechar y salir a asearse, esta vez quizás usando un poco de magia para tener agua con la que limpiarse pues el claro del día anterior había quedado muy atrás para ese momento. Se movía por inercia, como si supiera a donde ir aun si no conocía el lugar y no se percato de ese hecho por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos sobre su actual relación con Cana, no eran novias eso era claro, pero tampoco podían seguir llamándose amigas, así que a ojos de la rubia quizás el termino mas preciso fuese amantes y la verdad sea dicha tal revelación de su situación con la maga de cartas no le molestaba, de hecho le estaba agarrando el gusto a eso de hacerlo con una mujer de vez en cuando, aunque eso no satisfacía todas sus necesidades en este momento, pero si la ayudaba a calmarlas un poco y aunque no lo considero en un principio, ahora no podía evitar pensar en como seria la noche en la que ella misma le entregara a Cana a su novio, el solo imaginar como Natsu rellenaba con su espesa y caliente leche el interior de la castaña la hizo sentir un impulso casi incontrolable de olvidarse de tomar un baño y en su lugar buscar un lugar donde estar a solas para masturbarse con furia ante esa idea, especialmente porque en esa imagen mientras su pelirrosa taladraba a su amiga ella se encargaba de acallar a la castaña haciéndole chupar sus rozados pezones.

Tan aturdida por esos pensamientos estaba que no noto que estaba cerca de un lago y no se percato hasta que sintió perder el equilibrio y casi caer pues por inercia su cuerpo empezó a tratar de recuperar el equilibrio y cuando lo hizo acabo cayendo sentada en el firme suelo algo confundida sobre que hacia ese lago ahí.

"¿Are?, ¿y este lago de donde salio?, estoy segura de que ayer este lugar no estaba aquí, es mas no tengo noción de que hubiera un lago cerca de nuestro lugar de campamento", la rubia trataba de recordar si es que estuvo distraída en algún momento y no noto esa masa de agua en su camino de regreso de la cueva de los ladrones, pero por mas que trataba no podía recordar un lago ni nada parecido en su recorrido hasta su actual posición.

\- Ara Lucy, no esperaba que estuvieses despierta ya, quería que esto fuera una sorpresa - no fue hasta que esa voz hablo que se percato de la presencia de la albina en el lugar, aunque en esta ocasión con una toalla a su alrededor cubriendo su cuerpo de la vista de la rubia, - sabes, ayer luego de lo que paso sentía mi cuerpo tenso incluso después de acabar con esos cerdos, pero creí que un baño de agua fría no seria lo ideal para relajarnos así que me levante temprano hoy y vine hasta este lugar un poco apartado para preparar esta sorpresa para nosotras - mientras hablaba no noto que la rubia parecía estar ida en sus propios pensamientos mirando intermitentemente al lago y a ella, la estaba escuchando pero no era su explicación lo que la tenia sumida en sus pensamientos, aun así la dejo continuar con su explicación de lo que hacia ese cuerpo de agua ahí, - use algo de magia para crear este lugar, y aunque no es mi especialidad use un hechizo de fuego para mantener caliente el agua, así que este es un baño termal provisional para nosotras, quería que fuera una sorpresa para las tres, pero ya que estas aquí entonces espero que lo disfrutes - le sorprendió el que Mira se levantara desde temprano solo para hacer esto, aunque eso hablaba bien de la chica a la que ella consideraba demasiado dulce y tierna, mientras no la hicieran enojar, en ese momento era cuando dejaba ver porque de su titulo como la demonio.

\- G-gra-gracias Mira, es un lindo gesto de tu parte - fue lo único que pudo articular, particularmente porque su mente tenia sus propias cavilaciones actualmente, "es increíble que esa toalla pueda cubrir el cuerpo de Mira, se ve tan pequeña que hace resaltar demasiado el cuerpo que tiene, no se que es peor, verla desnuda o verla con esa diminuta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo", la rubia estaba al borde de un colapso pues al igual que ayer ver a mira tan escasa de ropa estaba haciendo mella en su cordura y empeoro en cuanto la vio sonreirle mientras sin vergüenza alguna la chica se retiro la toalla frente a ella dejándole ver de nuevo sus cremosos pechos de rosados pezones y su coñito finamente cuidado y que a simple vista se notaba muy apretado, eso la hizo tragar duro mientras la veía entrar en las termales que ella misma había creado para la ocasión, "no en definitiva es peor verla desnuda, debería ser un crimen tener un cuerpo así", fue su irónico pensamiento pues parecía olvidar que en ese aspecto no tenia nada que envidiarle a la mayor de los Strauss.

Se estaba acalorando y no era por el calor de las termales improvisadas creadas por Mira, no era por la excitación que le causo ver de nuevo el cuerpo de la albina, así que decidió mejor quitarse la ropa que traía y meterse al agua para relajarse y quitar todo pensamiento de su mente ya fuera sobre los eventos del día anterior o sobre el hecho de que una vez mas estaba a un paso de saltar sobre la albina y violarla para calmar su creciente deseo por la maga del Take Over y funciono muy bien pues en cuanto se sumergió en el agua su cuerpo sintió un placer embargándolo ante la temperatura del agua, era ideal y podía sentir a su cuerpo relajarse, al menos por un rato.

En ese momento su único pensamiento era que el universo la odiaba, pues contra todo pronostico y pese a que la rubia se había hecho al otro extremo de la posición de la albina para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, al poco rato de que ella se sumergiera en el agua y se relajara, una vez mas su cuerpo se tenso cuando por sorpresa la albina se había acercado a ella hasta quedar lado a lado y lo peor ella había decidido recostar su cabeza contra su hombro, algo que realmente sorprendió a la rubia.

\- Sabes Lucy, eres una chica fuerte y aunque me cueste admitirlo tengo celos de tu suerte - se sintió alagada con lo primero pues que la albina la reconociera como maga era para sentirse orgullosa,pero la siguiente parte le causo curiosidad, "¿en qué podía sentirse celosa Mira de ella?", se sintió tentada a preguntarle pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo pues la albina continuo con su monologo, - seguro te estas preguntando sobre la ultima parte ¿verdad?, bueno, si quieres saber el motivo de mis celos, es debido a que tienes mucha suerte en el amor, encontraste a un chico que te ama, te quiere, te protege y a simple vista puedo notar que te mima mucho, tal vez por culpa de todas nosotras ahora sea un niño, pero es obvio que te ama como un hombre debe amar a una mujer y eso me hace sentir celos - se sorprendió por ello, es decir, hablamos de Mirajane Strauss una de las mujeres mas codiciadas en el mundo de la magia, la modelo numero uno de la Sorcerer's Weekly, era increíble que su suerte con los hombres fuera tan mala.

\- V-vamos Mira, creo que exageras, es decir estoy segura de que eres muy popular con los hombres, ¿o no? - tuvo que calmarse tanto como pudo ante lo dicho por la albina y le costo pues al tenerla cerca, le era muy difícil evitar desviar su vista a sus contrastantes pezones rosas, su boca se le hacia agua y la insana necesidad de chuparlos le estaba haciendo agua la boca, pero aun así logro hacerse del suficiente autocontrol como para hablar con la maga albina, aunque le desconcertó la ligera y un tanto socarrona risita que le siguió a su comentario.

\- Si, muchos hombres me coquetean de vez en cuando pero... la realidad es que puedo verlo en su ojos sabes - esta vez logro calmarse lo suficiente como para ver a la albina a la cara pues noto pesar en sus palabras, especialmente luego de su pequeña pausa, - a lo que me refiero es que a ellos solo les interesa una cosa y solo una cosa de mi y estoy segura de que sabes a que me refiero - luego de eso último le dirigió una mirada cargada de dolor, algo con lo que ella no contaba pero que claramente entendía, después de todo no había que ser un genio para entender que muchos de los hombres que se le acercaban a Mira solo querían meterse entre sus piernas y quienes buscaban menos muy seguramente querían la fama de ser la pareja de la hermosa albina.

\- Lo lamento Mira, pero estoy segura de que ya llegara el chico que te haga, hmmm - quería darle ánimos a su amiga, de verdad que si, pero a mitad de sus palabras no pudo evitar un leve gemido saliendo de ella, al ver que era lo que ocurría, noto a la albina a su lado sonriendo mientras su brazo derecho de acercaba peligrosamente a su coñito, eso la sorprendió grandemente y no tardo en reaccionar, - ¡Mira, ¿que crees que estas haciendo?! - sonó mas como reproche que otra cosa pero lo importante fue que al hacerlo logro separarse de la albina que la veía aun con esa sonrisa que en este momento le estaba empezando a dar miedo y debido a ello se dirigió mas al centro del lugar para poner distancia con la albina.

\- Sabes, empece a pensar que quizás la razón por la que no encuentro un novio es porque no soy una chica de novios - no le gustaba como sonaba eso, especialmente porque mientras la albina hablaba, no dejaba de sonreír y se acercaba lentamente a ella, - entonces eso significa que muy posiblemente soy una chica de novias - le tomo un momento asimilar lo que acababa de decir, ¿acaso Mira estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

"No, eso es imposible, es decir ella no hace mucho intento algo con Laxus, entonces no puede ser lesbiana, ¿o si?" quiso aclarar sus dudas preguntando directamente pero cuando enfoco de nuevo su vista al frente luego de su divagación se encontró con que la albina no estaba frente a ella y antes de siquiera preguntar algo la sorprendió, - ¡KYAAAA! - fue lo único que pudo decir ante el ataque por la espalda que sufrió cuando sintió unas suaves y delicadas manos agarrar sus pechos desde atrás al tiempo que una esponjosa y cálida sensación se presionaba contra su espalda enviándole un electrizante y placentero choque a través de su columna.

\- Ne Luce, ¿no quieres ser mi novia? - para Lucy fue un verdadero shock lo que escucho, no se lo esperaba y aunque trataba de pensar correctamente el significado de esa frase, le costaba mucho hacerlo, principalmente porque en ningún momento la albina tras ella dejo de amasar sus pechos, de hecho pronto una de sus manos soltó su pecho solo para a través de dulces y suaves caricias migrar desde su pecho hasta su sexo el cual para este momento estaba húmedo y no era por el agua de la termal artificial, maldijo a Natsu pues al parecer la hizo propensa a mojarse con facilidad y eso estaba provocando fallas en su proceso cognitivo, algo que se agravo cuando luego de su pregunta la albina se dedico a darle húmedos y lascivos besos a su cuello.

"No puedo creerlo, Mira me esta tocando y... ¿qué se supone que significa esa pregunta?, ¿acaso de verdad a Mira no le interesan los hombres?" trataba con todas sus fuerzas de pensar pero el que la tocara de una manera tan placentera no ayudaba a que cumpliera con ese objetivo, aun asi, necesitaba a toda costa descubrir que era lo que traía entre manos la albina, - M-Mira, yo t-te-tengo no-novio, ademas no m-me g-gustan las m-mu-mujeres - pero que clase de mentiras estaba diciendo, claro que le gustaban, era un gusto reciente, mas específicamente inicio en este viaje pero no iba a mentir en cuanto a lo mucho que disfrutaba cada encuentro con Cana, se sentía una farsante diciéndole eso, pero esperaba que al menos con eso lograra detener a Mira antes de que enloqueciera.

\- Joooo, conque no te gustan las mujeres, ¿no crees que eres un poco hipócrita Lucy? - ay no, ella no podía saber eso, ¿Verdad?, es decir, era imposible, se había asegurado de que cuando hicieran eso fuese lo suficientemente tarde como para que salvo ellas dos, nadie mas estuviese despierto, - después de todo, llevas unos días acostándote con Cana - estaba jodida, de verdad estaba jodida, Mira lo sabía, el como lo sabia era un misterio, pero el hecho era que lo sabía y eso la ponía en una difícil situación.

\- Imagina mi sorpresa hace dos días cuando en medio de la noche desperté con una sed terrible y cuando salí a buscar algo de agua, de su tienda escuche esos obscenos gemidos saliendo de mis dos compañeras - si, definitivamente estaba jodida, tal vez lo mejor era que al volver a Magnolia se asegurara de conseguir hechizos silenciadores de área, no fuera que la próxima vez que ella gimiera, porque ni muerta pensaba dejar a Natsu, al menos en esa ocasión sus gemidos no llegarían a oídos de nadie mas que su novio.

\- Me sorprendió lo sucio que hablabas Lucy, las palabras lujuriosas y como parecía que estabas dispuesta a todo por un orgasmo - trataba con todas sus fuerzas de centrarse y responder pero la albina era condenadamente buena en esto y cada vez le era mas difícil centrarse en algo que no fuera el placer que la invadía, - entonces me dije a mi misma que si te estabas acostado con Cana, era injusto que no lo hicieras conmigo también - no lo podía creer, ¿que clase de proceso de pensamiento era ese?, ademas no pudo evitar notar el tono casi infantil con el que dijo eso ultimo, era casi como si quien hablara en este momento fuera una niña caprichosa a la que no le dan el mismo dulce que le dan a su hermana.

\- Mira, p-por fa-favor, esto esta m-mal, ademas n-no se de que h-hablas, t-te dije que yo haaaa, t-tengo no-novio - a este punto la verdad es que cualquier cosa que dijera de poco servia, pero algo tenía que decir que la librara de Mira, aunque como podía sentir, eso no estaba funcionando pues cada vez la albina se ponía mas intensa en sus acometidas.

\- Y no te da vergüenza Lucy, estas engañando a tu novio con tu amiga, eres una mala novia Lucy, ¿tan poco puedes resistir la falta de sexo, que engañas a tu novio con una mujer? - eso si le dolió, en mas de una manera, pero como refutarla cuando lo que dio origen a su actual situación con Cana fue precisamente el ardor en su coño por falta de Natsu y su actual situación con mira fue provocada por no tener suficiente autocontrol para evitar ceder con la castaña en primer lugar, - tal vez le haga un favor a Natsu si le quito a su zorra novia, antes de que lo lastime mas, es mas, tengo una mejor idea, ¿qué tal si luego de que Natsu te deje, yo me convierto en su novia mejor? - ¿no hablaba en serio o si?, ¿de verdad Mira podía ser tan malvada?, bueno no por nada su apodo era la demonio, aunque una vez pudo procesar mejor la información que acababa de recibir y pese a lo mucho que su cuerpo le pedía dejarse llevar y correrse con las caricias de la albina, se dio cuenta de que era lo que ocurría realmente.

"Entonces, ¿ese es su plan eh?, ahora tenía sentido todo esto, y si lo pienso bien, ella dijo que escucho lo que dije la primera noche, entonces escucho sobre Natsu", ahí estaba, esa era la razón del extraño accionar de la albina, tal parece quedo seducida ante la fogosidad que Lucy le contó a Cana que su novio poseía, por no mencionar el tamaño y grosor de su pussy slayer como empezaba a llamar al enorme miembro del mago de fuego, ella quería quitárselo y quedárselo para si misma, bueno, Erza siempre dijo que Mira podía ser malcriada, egoísta y envidiosa, cosa que creyó que era solo una exageración de su parte pero tal parece que tenia mucha razón, pero como ya había dicho, ni muerta pensaba dejar a Natsu y ahora sabiendo esto podía tal vez regresar a casa con mas regalos para su novio de los que creyó en un principio.

Sin embargo antes de poder contraatacar o siquiera decir algo, la albina se detuvo y se retiro de su lado, la volteo a ver con sorpresa ante su extraño accionar, ademas de porque no decirlo con un ligero toque de decepción pues estaba por acabar y la albina le había negado su orgasmo, sin embargo al girar solo la vio dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y lujuriosa, antes de retirarse y sabiendo que tenia la mirada chocolate de la rubia sobre ella con todo el descaro del mundo salir del agua exhibiéndose tanto como fuera posible ante la rubia, que se perdió recorriendo con sus ojos primero los pechos cremosos de la albina para luego seguir con su cintura y las anchas caderas de la chica, generando un pensamiento bastante interesante en la rubia y luego fijar su vista en el coñito de Mirajane, la cual había abierto sus piernas grandemente solo para que la chica viera esa zona de ella antes de pasear uno de sus dedos por su hendidura y luego llevárselo a su boca saboreando mas de lo necesario ese dígito, ante la cada vez mas ansiosa rubia la cual creyó que ahí acabaría todo cuando vio como la albina cerraba las piernas para luego girar su torso buscando su toalla, sin embargo Mira le dio un ultimo regalo cuando al encontrar su toalla, se puso en cuatro dándole la espalda e inclinándose innecesariamente solo para darle una mejor vista ahora de su coñito y su jugoso culo también, cosa que por n segundo casi hace que la rubia mande todo al demonio y se abalanzara sobre la maga albina.

\- Es una lastima, pero alguien parece que se aproxima, así que tendremos que dejar la diversión para otra ocasión, nos vemos Lu-chan - eso la sorprendió, entonces eso fue lo que la detuvo, se quedo ahí viéndola como se iba, aunque algo turbada luego de escuchar la forma en que se refirió a ella, particularmente por el tono un tanto burlón con que dijo su nombre o parte de el, pero al menos se había ido y agradecía ello pues al menos podría clamarse y sentía que eso de que alguien se acercaba era solo un pretexto para dejarla caliente, es decir, como podía saber ella tal cosa, por lo que una vez que perdió a la maga de vista empezó a masturbarse bajo el agua con desespero para lograr la liberación que la albina le había negado.

\- Oh, entonces aquí es donde estabas Lucy - maldijo por dentro cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas pues una vez mas se le negaba su anhelado orgasmo, pero cuando giro su rostro de molestia cambio por uno de satisfacción cuando se percato de que su visitante era de hecho la castaña, - wow, no sabia que había una piscina termal en los alrededores, ¿como es que no la vi antes? - al parecer Cana estaba tan sorprendida de esto como ella en su momento, entonces entendió que quizás Mira siempre tuvo control de la situación, sabia que ella llegaría ahí o la encamino hasta ese lugar y con un hechizo de detección pudo saber si alguien rondaba el perímetro, era aterrador el grado de planeación de la albina luego de solo dos días.

\- De hecho fue una sorpresa de Mira, ella al arecer se levanto mas temprano que nadie y creo este lugar con magia como una sorpresa para las chicas para que se relajaran luego de lo de ayer - se sorprendió a si misma de lo calmada que sonó su voz en ese momento, aunque si tuviera que adivinar tal vez su subconsciente la ayudo un poco con la esperanza de que la castaña entrara con ella, algo que mentalmente agradeció cuando escucho a la castaña decir que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad entonces y ahí frente a ella se desnudo, no fue de manera erótica ni mucho menos, pero le valió lo suficiente como para reanudar sus atenciones a su sexo bajo el agua sin importarle que Cana la descubriera no no, es decir, tampoco es que fuera algo del otro mundo considerando que no hace mucho lo hizo con ella.

\- Haaaa, esto es perfecto, ayuda mucho a relajarse, ¿ no lo crees Lucy? - en cuanto entro la satisfacción entro a su cuerpo, pero cuando pregunto a Lucy su opinión se encontró sola o eso creyó pues no vio a la rubia, la cual un segundo después salio del agua frente a ella para con desesperación atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso que expresaba mucha necesidad, sus lenguas se enfrascaron en un húmedo beso que duro hasta que el aire les hizo falta y solo entonces se separaron, - ¿Qué... qué te ocurre Lucy?... es raro que tu hagas algo así tan de repente... por lo general yo tengo que provocarte - hablo entre jadeos Cana, sorprendida aunque alegre de que Lucy quisiera un poco de acción al aire libre.

\- No hables Cana, por favor, solo dejate levar por el momento, de verdad lo necesito - eso sorprendió a la maga de cartas, pero como dijo la maga celestial, este momento era solo para dejarse llevar así que solo asintió y retomo el beso con la rubia mientras sus pechos se apretaban entre si antes de dar rienda suelta al deseo en ambas chicas por un rato.

* * *

El día prosiguió de manera normal en lo que quedo del mismo, bueno todo lo normal que se podía cuando Cana no evitaba jugar con los pechos de Lucy sacandole uno o dos gemidos para vergüenza de la rubia, diversión de la castaña, enojo de la albina y sonrojo de la maga menor, en cuanto a Gray trataba en lo mas posible de no prestar atención a ese tipo de escenas, por su salud tanto mental como física pues en los pocos momentos en que no pudo evitar ver con un sonrojo y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz la escena de las dos chicas acababa apaleado por la avergonzada rubia.

Si, todo era normal para todos o por lo menos para todos los que no estuvieron implicados en el evento en las termales mas temprano, un evento que solo conocían Lucy y Mira, la rubia aun no se lo decía a Cana y la verdad no sabia si debía decírselo, sin embargo cuando volteaba a ver a la albina era casi como si la mujer que la ataco en la mañana mientras se bañaba no hubiese existido pues era ver a la misma chica dulce y amable de siempre caminando junto a ellos, sin embargo en ocasiones cuando la albina se percataba de la mirada fija de Lucy, volteaba a verla para darle una dulce sonrisa que en cuanto nadie se daba cuenta se tornaba en una mas maliciosa que acompañaba con un sensual paso de su lengua por sus carnosos labios dejando ver que esa chica dulce solo era la fachada de la pervertida que la estuvo manoseando mas temprano y recordandole que lo que ocurrió en la mañana no había sido un sueño muy a su pesar, algo que se reforzaba mas cuando en ocasiones la albina se le acercaba y sin que se percatara nadie pues lo hacía cuando los demás se adelantaban y agarraba una de su nalgas para amasarla un buen rato haciendo que se le tornara mas difícil controlar su voz por no mencionar su caminar que se hacia mas errático.

Agradeció cuando llego la noche pues logro separarse de Mira, no iba a perder ese juego que Mira había iniciado, pero el problema es que no sabia como contraatacar pues su fuerte no era el ser una pervertida o al menos no fuera de la cama, por lo cual esa noche mientras una vez mas lo hacia con Cana le contó lo que había hecho la albina, si, lo había hecho de nuevo y no podía evitarlo, entre los juegos de cana con sus pechos y el magreo a su culo de parte de Mira, se había mantenido caliente y desesperada por un orgasmo una buena parte del día y si quería vencer a Mira en su juego y completar su plan, necesitaría una buena ayuda y quien mejor que la lujuriosa chica que la metió en este problema para empezar.

\- Y eso en resumen es lo que paso esta mañana y con lo que estoy lidiando ahora - cuando terminaron y acostadas en la cama con una cana abrazada a ella termino su relato la rubia, esperaba sinceramente que la chica tuviera un plan pues no estaba segura de como proceder y ganar, - Cana, ayúdame con esto, en serio quiero ganarle a Mira - se notaba un poco la angustia de la rubia en su tono de voz y el que Cana se quedara callada no ayudaba mucho.

\- Bueno si quieres ganar la mejor forma de hacerlo es cediendo a lo que ella quiere - eso confundió a la rubia, pues no entendía a que se refería con eso de ceder a lo que la albina quería, eso seria tanto como perder sin siquiera resistirse, - no me mires así Lucy, creo que no me estas entendiendo, mira, es obvio que ella solo te esta provocando porque quiere llevarte a la cama, siempre supe que Mira era una pervertida, nadie puede ser así de dulce sin tener algo sucio que esconder - esta vez la rubia la veía intrigada sobre a donde quería llegar su amiga.

\- Pero si me meto a la cama con ella seria como aceptar que me rindo ante ella y para lo que quiero esa opción no me sirve - ahora la intrigada era Cana pues parecía que Lucy si tenia un propósito en ganarle a la albina mas allá de superarla en su propio juego por lo cual decidió exponer su punto con mayor claridad.

\- Te lo diré de esta manera Lucy, tu eres insaciable, llevamos ya tres días en los que tenemos sexo y sin importar cuanto te corres no pareces estar satisfecha nunca - si bien lo que decía la maga de cartas era verdad, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era muy vergonzoso escuchar a otra persona decirlo, por lo cual con un fuerte sonrojo sobre su rostro pidió a su amiga que continuara, - es simple si lo piensas, ella cree que puede satisfacerte, entonces hazlo con ella y cuando ella ya no pueda seguir el ritmo tu tomas el control - se sorprendió ante la propuesta de su amiga, en mas de una forma y ciertamente se quedo si saber que pensar.

\- Entonces ese es tu gran plan Cana, ¿simplemente tener tanto sexo con ella como sea necesario hasta que ella este satisfecha y no pueda seguir para entonces dominarla yo? - sonaba a reproche pero la realidad es que ante la expectativa que eso generaba en Lucy, la idea de tener una maratón de sexo y orgasmos con la albina hizo que su coño palpitara con deseo una vez mas, "tal vez Cana tenga razón y si me estoy volviendo insaciable si no estoy con Natsu", eso ultimo lo dijo con pesar cuando sintió su coño humedecerse de nuevo y pedir una ronda mas de placer, algo a lo que no ayudo el que de repente Cana se apoderara con su boca de su pecho derecho y lo succionara de esa placentera y lasciva manera encendiendo aun mas la llama del deseo en ella.

\- Sabes, siento celos de lo que vas a hacer, pero creo que para que funcione tendrás que enfrentarla sola, aunque luego de que la venzas, tal vez podemos tener ese trió que te propuse hace algunos días atrás entre nosotras - se estaba calentando cada vez mas ante la perspectiva y las caricias húmedas de Cana sobre su pezón, así que aceptando que quizás el plan de Cana era el único viable en este momento decidió dejar que las cosas ocurrieran y mejor centrarse en la golosa mujer a su lado, ella había iniciado otro incendio en su interior y tenia planeado que lo apagara también.

Mientras en otra tienda, cierta albina se encontraba tratando de resistir el deseo de acariciar su coño a través de sus húmedas bragas solo por respeto a la pequeña a su lado pues no quería que la encontrara en tan vergonzosa situación, pero por dentro solo pensaba en la rubia y en como hacerla ceder, pues estaba segura que en este momento ella y Cana estarían a mitad de uno de sus apasionados encuentros y ella quería hacerlo también, aunque prefería ser la que llevase la voz cantante y en ese sentido su mejor objetivo para tal fin era la rubia, así que tomo una decisión la cual solo retrasaría su liberación un día mas, es decir, para mañana a esta hora seria ella y no la castaña quien disfrutara de las carnes de la rubia y tenia la excusa perfecta para lograrlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente la rutina se repitió, Lucy abordada por Cana y Mira, solo que en esta ocasión decidió disfrutar las caricias de la albina solo para hacerla caer en su trampa, mientras por su lado Mira se sentía en confianza cuando noto que la rubia ya no hacía nada por intentar detenerla o alejarla y eso la llenaba de una posesiva felicidad, tal vez no logro ese efecto cuando tuvo a Erza a sus pies al cobrar la apuesta, pero por lo que veía la rubia era mas dócil y fácil de manejar, si tan solo supiera el monstruo que estaba provocando.**  
**

Para la tarde la tensión entre la rubia y la albina era máxima, Mira estaba ansiosa de tener a Lucy en su cama y a su merced y Lucy estaba al borde de mandar el plan al demonio y simplemente hacerlo ahí con ella sin importarle nada mas, sin embargo ambas lograron contenerse lo suficiente hasta la hora de ir a dormir donde la albina decidió jugar su por decirlo de algún modo, carta del triunfo, - bien hoy logramos avanzar un buen tramo, ya que estamos tomando el viaje de regreso con calma tal vez aun nos falte un día mas de viaje, así que descansemos por hoy - esas palabras de la albina causaron felicidad en mas de uno de los integrantes, especialmente en la rubia que no veía la hora de estar a solas con Cana para que la ayudara a desfogarse luego de un día de manoseos mas intensos que el día anterior.

\- Bien, vamos Lucy vamos a nuestra tienda a descansar y relajarnos - para la rubia era clara la doble intención en las palabras de Cana pues mientras lo decía no dejaba de darle esa burlona sonrisa que expresaba que ella se había percatado de su desmedida excitación, pero antes de siquiera moverse un milímetro la voz de Mira llamo su atención.

\- Ah no, eso si que no, esta vez no dormirás con Lucy, Cana, has estado molestándola mucho en este viaje y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le haces teniéndola a tu lado en las noches - eso si dejo mudos a todos ahí, solo que por diferentes razones, en el caso de Cana y Lucy por la clara implicación de que ellas tenían sexo cada noche últimamente, en el caso de Gray solo intentaba no salir despedido por un chorro de sangre ante las imágenes en su imaginación que no eran nada santas obre lo que pasaba en esa tienda entre la maga de cartas y la maga celestial, algo que sin saberlo no estaba muy alejado de la realidad y en el caso de Wendy veía todo eso con curiosidad pues no sabia a que se refería Mirajane con lo que dijo, bendita fuera su inocencia.

\- Consideralo tu castigo para que aprendas a comportarte, por lo tanto hoy dormirás con Wendy y Lucy se quedara conmigo - fue entonces que ambas entendieron cual era el juego de Mira, quería a Lucy cerca para continuar su asedio sobre la rubia, algo que sin que se percatara nadie saco una sonrisa en las tres mujeres, Mira por tener a su presa mas cerca para poder devorarla, Cana por la perspectiva de lo que estaba por ocurrir esa noche y Lucy por la felicidad de saber que esa noche no solo se quitaría el calenton de encima sino que también podría poner en marcha el plan de Cana para vencer a Mira en su propio y lujurioso juego.

\- Como quieras Mira, pero me ofende que tengas tan mala imagen de mi - Cana decidió seguirla el juego y de paso también hacerse la desentendida de todo esto, solo para no levantar sospechas en ella sobre lo que realmente sabía que ocurriría esa noche.

Para esa noche todo fue risas y diversión mientras cenaban para luego tomar una actitud mas seria respecto a lo que harían una vez llegaran al pueblo y con su cliente y finalmente luego de preparar las tiendas todos se prepararon para dormir siendo los primeros en entrar en sus respectivos espacios, Wendy, Gray y finalmente Mira quien sin que Cana se diera cuenta, deleito a la rubia con un sensual contoneo de sus caderas antes de mirarla con diversión y guiñarle el ojo antes de desaparecer dentro de sus aposentos de esa noche a la espera de su presa.

\- Ne Lucy, recuerdalo, deja que crea que tiene el control y cuando este mas relajada tu la abordas y le demuestras quien es la presa y quien la cazadora - fue lo ultimo que Cana le dijo como consejo a la rubia para esa noche, posteriormente le dio un húmedo beso el cual alego de buena suerte siendo seguido de uno iniciado por la rubia antes de separarse y dirigirse a su tienda, - suerte Lucy - se detuvo a decirlo y luego entro en su tienda dejando a la rubia afuera de pie mientras ella pensaba en lo que vendría.

Se armo de valor y por el bien de su ambición decidió continuar con su plan y con eso en mente camino resuelta hacia la que seria esa noche su habitación y preparada para enfrentar a la mujer que la esperaba ahí adentro, ademas no lo iba a negar, la idea de encamar a Mira se le antojaba tanto o mas de lo que se le antojo en su momento hacerlo con Cana.

Entro en la tienda y se sorprendió ante lo que encontró, pues frente a ella se encontraba la albina completamente desnuda con su cabello suelto y abierta de piernas hacia la entrada dandole a Lucy una perfecta vista de su coño húmedo el cual masturbaba lentamente en preparación para la rubia a la cual veía con una traviesa y depredadora sonrisa antes de finalmente hablar con la rubia frente a ella.

\- Pensé que no entrarías nunca Lu-chan, estaba empezando a ponerme ansiosa, ahora por que no te quitas esa molesta ropa y vienes a la cama, no te preocupes por el frio, esta sera una noche muy caliente para ambas, ¿no te parece? - le causo gracia la actitud prepotente de la albina, particularmente porque al parecer a diferencia de Cana, para Mira esta seria su primera experiencia lésbica real y aun así quería fingir que era la que llevaba la batuta, algo que dejaría que fuera así al menos por ahora, por lo cual se desnudo justo como la albina quería y con una actitud sumisa se acerco a ella antes de enfrascarse en el primero de muchos besos esa noche donde le enseñaría a Mira cuan fogosa puede ser cuando la provocan.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Bueno un nuevo capítulo que termina, ahora fue el turno de Mirajane, al parecer a Lucy se le da bien eso de ser cazadora de mujeres o algo por el estilo, aunque al final claro esta es con otras ideas en mente que tienen mucho que ver con su pervertido novio, falta una parte mas antes de ver algo que se que a muchos les interesa ver que es lo que esta pasando con Erza y Natsu, recuerden que para cuando ellas regresen apenas habrá pasado dos semanas, así que aun queda mucho "castigo" para Erza.

Como siempre espero disfruten del capítulo, comenten y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Reviews**

**chisa782911**

Si bueno creo que es mas que obvio que aquí habrá un poco de todo, al menos de los fetiches que a mi me gustan así que si, squirt, anal, ahegao y muchos mas estarán presentes. Tal vez no te guste el yuri, pero como te darás cuenta es necesario si es que las chicas no quieren enloquecer mientras esperan su turno para ser destrozadas por Natsu y si efectivamente Wendy la va a pasar mal mientras este cerca de la degenerada de Cana y su boca floja. Bueno el final del maga dejo muchas incógnitas pero supongo que era lo que debía pasar para lo de la misión de los 100 años, donde creo si no estoy mal que confirman o por lo menos dan mas indicios del aparente embarazo de Levy.

Oh, solo espera, me voy a poner tonto con Erza, después de todo ella deberá soportar un mes de que Natsu le cumpla sus obscenas fantasías.

Si bueno, si Natsu es un asesino de dragones ¿por qué no puede serlo también de coños?, aunque claro aquí hay que ser mas flexibles con la definición de asesino.

**daniel2610994**

Si bueno, quería dejar iniciado lo que serán las siguientes cuatro semanas de placer para Erza y créeme que lo que acaba de pasar no sera ni de lejos lo peor o mas exhibicionista que tengo planeado que Natsu le haga a Erza y como bien sabes es una batalla por hacer que Era abra las piernas por voluntad propia para Natsu o que lo mate si falla, así que tiene que ir con todo. Deseosa es poco, después de todo ya logro lo que quería, saber que tan dotado esta su amor platónico y eso solo va a hacer que se sienta deseosa de que se le de a oportunidad, aunque claro falta algo de tiempo para eso.

Pero dentro de esas opciones tiene opciones, ya veremos que sera de ella, antes deben ocurrir algunas cosas muy locas y con esa conversación de Cana y Lucy lo único que van a hacer es traumarla si sigue escuchando a Cana hablar sobre súper penes capaces de romper a una mujer o cosas por el estilo, es decir ella es demasiado inocente como para poder sentir curiosidad en eso sin llevarse un trauma de averiguarlo de la forma incorrecta, es decir a la manera de Cana.


	11. Seduciendo a un demonio III

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 11: Seduciendo a un demonio III: Trabajo en equipo**

Una vez mas, la rubia se encontraba despierta, repasando en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas, si hace siete días le decían que en ese viaje probaría el lesbianismo y con dos mujeres diferentes no lo hubiese creído, pero aquí estaba ella, acostada en una cama con la segunda mujer en su vida y si le preguntaban, decir que fue bueno sería quedarse corto, la rubia había disfrutado de cada segundo de su alocada noche de pasión con la albina que ahora le daba la espalda mientras dormía plácidamente y con seguridad mas que satisfecha.

Por su parte, la pobre rubia aun estaba caliente, no la malentiendan, se corrió mucho y seguido la noche previa, lo suficientemente duro como para que en circunstancias normales se hubiese desmayado por el exceso de placer, pero Lucy era muchas cosas y normal no era una de ellas, luego de que en la semana que llevaba de novia del mago de fuego se había hecho una ninfomana básicamente a quien su cuerpo le rogaba estar con su novio a cada segundo y el no tenerlo en este viaje estaba haciendo mella en su mente, por suerte sus pervertidas compañeras habían hecho que su lívido estuviera bajo cierto control evitando que enloqueciera, pero aun así, nunca era suficiente para la mujer aunque al menos se la pasaba bien y había descubierto algunos sucios secretos de las dos mujeres, como la bisexualidad de Cana o la tendencia fetichista de Mira por la dominación.

Aunque en el caso de la albina, tal vez le haya generado cierto gusto por la sumisión también luego de que en la pasada noche, bueno, digamos que Lucy dejo salir toda la frustración y calentura que pudo sobre la albina quien para el final de la noche estaba sometida a la voluntad de su presa, curioso si lo pensaba pues los papeles se habían invertido cuando la rubia dejo salir su lado mas lascivo.

Aun así y con todo lo vivido, incluyendo claro esta a su recién descubierta bisexualidad, aun su corazón no se sentía satisfecho, estaba vació y solo una persona lo podía llenar, eso le hacia preguntarse ¿como una persona puede meterse tanto en tu corazón que vivir sin el se vuelve insoportable?, aun ahora sus pensamientos, los pocos que lograba tener en este momento, todos y cada uno de ellos iban dirigidos a Natsu, ¿como estaría?, ¿la extrañaba tanto como ella a el?, ¿que sucedió en su pelea con Erza?, ¿gano o perdió?, ¿y si gano, que tanto le estaría haciendo en este momento a la pelirroja?, ante ese ultimo pensamiento se detuvo un momento y aunque no era su intención, su mente viajo a las múltiples posibilidades que eso tenía, especialmente porque en la noche previa al viaje, mientras hacían el amor, el le dijo su plan y ella movida por la lujuria le dio ideas para lograr mas de lo que se proponía y ahora ante ella en su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de una Erza totalmente sometida y ansiosa de polla.

Decidió mejor no pensar en eso, su cuerpo ya estaba al borde de la locura por la necesidad y su inanición estaban haciendo que se hiciera cada ve mas liberal y la verdad sea dicha, no estaba como para hacer un espectáculo masturbándose en publico, porque ni en sueños, permitiría que otro hombre la tocara, le pertenecía a Natsu y solo a el, era un pensamiento que la sorprendió por lo que implicaba, sumisión, entrega pero sobre todo amor, amor por el y solo por el, aunque si lo pensaba también tenía un deje de adhesividad si es que se le puede considerar así a considerarse propiedad de una persona y solo de una persona.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se encontró sorprendida por los brazos de la albina que ahora la tomaban de la cintura, creyó que estaba despierta pero cuando enfoco su vista en ella la encontró dormida y sonriente y un segundo después coloco su cabeza sobre sus desnudos pechos, era una escena tierna de parte de la albina si se ignoraba el echo de que estaba desnuda al igual que ella y los pechos de la albina ahora se presionaban contra su costado, eso le genero un pensamiento algo irónico, pues si bien ella no quería estar con otro hombre que no fuera Natsu, ahí estaba, en la cama con otra mujer, su segunda mujer de hecho y al verla no podía creerlo aun, pero había ocurrido, quizás no en las mejores condiciones pero ocurrió igualmente.

Con algo de dificultad se separo de la albina que al parecer en sueños sintió como la rubia se alejaba de ella y empezó a ejercer una mayor fuerza en su abrazo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un tierno puchero como si fuera una niña malcriada que no quería soltar su juguete favorito y aunque el pensamiento le divirtió por no decir que le pareció tierno, aun así necesitaba salir y arreglarse, después de todo hoy llegarían al pueblo y con su cliente y debían poner en marcha el plan que habían formulado para atrapar a la rata traidora que estaba metida entre los hombres de su cliente.

Salió de la tienda dejando atrás a una albina envuelta entre las sabanas dormida mientras ella se dirigía hacía el lago que habían encontrado poco antes de asentar el campamento la noche anterior y una vez allí se lavo su cuerpo sudado y pegajoso de toda la morbosa actividad realizada el día de ayer, mientras que por su mente no dejaban de pasar todas las cosas que habían pasado en estos días, tanto en el ámbito de su sexualidad como en relación a su actual misión y solo rogaba que todo saliera bien, pues la misión tenia una duración de al menos dos semanas y por como ocurrían las cosas podrían resolver esto mas rápido, aunque si algo caracterizaba a su grupo era que las cosas nunca les salían como estaban planeadas así que no se hacia muchas esperanzas.

Tan centrada en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se percato de la presencia junto a ella hasta muy tarde y eso quería decir cuando sintió un cuerpo tras de ella, uno femenino y voluptuoso por lo que sentía en su espalda presionándose, aunque mas le sorprendía las manos que habían tenido desde un principio un destino y ese era su abundante delantera sacandole un gemido de sorpresa.

\- ¡UGYAAA! - fue todo lo que salio de sus labios antes de girarse para protestar por el asalto sin poder pronunciar palabra cuando unos labios asaltaron los suyos en un beso demandante por decir lo menos, beso al que pronto correspondió en cuanto noto la cabellera castaña de su asaltante y a la cual ya besaba incluso con gusto en ese viaje.

\- ¡Cana me asustaste! - fue el reproche de la rubia en cuanto se separaron del beso pero no deshicieron el contacto de sus cuerpos pues ademas de lo bien que se sentía el roce de los mismos es que el calor corporal de la otra resultaba muy reconfortante en esas aguas tan frías de la mañana, - No hagas eso, ¿qué tal si no hubiera estado sola? - lo ultimo lo dijo con un puchero que la hacia ver linda y eso le saco una risa a la castaña pues era increíble la diferencia entre la Lucy pervertida de las noches con la Lucy mas recatada que se veía en el día.

\- Vamos Lucy, no seas aguafiestas, ademas si hablas por Mira no creo que diga nada considerando lo de anoche - lo ultimo lo dijo con picardía en su tono y en su mirar, clara prueba de que solo quería verla sonrojarse por la vergüenza, cosa que logro fácilmente pues pese a todo Lucy tendía a ser muy vergonzosa de habar de sus asuntos íntimos tan abiertamente fuera de la cama, - entonces, ¿cómo te fue con Mira?, ¿le demostraste quien manda en la cama? - no sabía si lo decía en serio o solo para molestarla pero el resultado fue el mismo, la rubia con su rostro totalmente sonrojado ante las preguntas de la maga de cartas.

\- ¡Cana, no me preguntes esas cosas! - fue el reproche de la rubia que no se atrevía a decirle ni por asomo que tanto hizo con su amiga albina la noche pasada, pero si que lo había disfrutado y ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo dándole a Cana toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- Sabes estoy un poco celosa, mientras que Mira se divertía contigo anoche yo tuve que pasar una noche de inanición espantosa, creo que entiendo lo que sientes ante la falta de la vergota de Natsu - era oficial, la castaña solo la quería molestar y para su maldita suerte lo estaba logrando con demasiada facilidad.

Después de esa leve conversación entre ambas féminas decidieron dejar los juegos para después, debían asearse y prepararse para un día muy agitado, aun así, eso no les impidió de vez en cuando darse un beso que para la rubia solo le generaba sorpresa por la facilidad y rapidez con la que había asumido su nueva sexualidad, "tal vez es porque no quiero quedarme fuera si Natsu decide tener mas novias", ese pensamiento le recordaba que por mucho que lo deseara, Natsu por su naturaleza tarde o temprano atraería a mas mujeres a el y en este momento estaba compartiendo un baño con una de ellas, así que tal vez si se acostumbraba desde ya, sus encuentros íntimos solo mejorarían, esperaba que fuera eso y no alguna perversión personal oculta hasta de ella que hubiese tenido.

Una vez terminaron su aseo regresaron a sus respectivas tiendas donde la rubia se alisto rápidamente para esperar a sus compañeros, curiosamente y pese al movimiento que hizo mientras se arreglaba, la albina nunca se despertó y no fue sino hasta que ya se preparaba para salir que la vio levantarse mientras frotaba sus ojos cual gato sacandole una sonrisa por la ternura de la imagen y mas cuando la albina veía a todos lados confundida buscando algo o mas bien a alguien que al encontrar solo le saco un puchero de protesta.

\- Mooo, ¿Lucy porque no me despertase?, ¿acaso te pensabas ir dejándome sola?, ¿acaso eres de esa que solo quieren un revolcón de una noche y se olvida de su pareja? - eso le saco una gota de sudor a la rubia, es decir, que precisamente ella le dijera esas palabras cuando los últimos días era ella quien le metía mano, - solo bromeo Lucy, pero aun así... - con ese comentario la maga de espíritus solo pensaba en que ese apodo de 'demonio' le quedaba perfecto a esa albina por demás manipuladora.

Aun así, se quedo expectante ante lo que quería decirle al final Mirajane, pues luego de callar se llevo un dedo a sus labios adoptando una pose como si pensara en algo, mientras la rubia trago duro al ver las sabanas recorrer su cuerpo en su descenso hasta dejar totalmente desnudo su pecho el cual la albina no parecía tener la intencional de cubrir frente a ella, pero se recompuso cuando vio a Mira volver a moverse para verla con una dulce sonrisa, esa que nunca auguraba nada bueno realmente.

\- Quiero un beso de buenos días - la rubia por su parte se quedo ahí pasmada ante la demanda de la albina, quien al ver que Lucy no se movía de nuevo hizo un puchero seguido de una pataleta mientras extendía sus brazos hacía ella invitándola a acercarse, algo que le saco una gota aun mas grande al ver lo caprichosa que podía ponerse la maga del Take Over, - ¡Lucyyy, mi beso!, ¡quiero mi beso! - estaba haciendo un berrinche en toda regla y si no quería que esto se saliera de control lo mejor era que la complaciera, así que se acerco hasta ella y noto las lagrimas de cocodrilo que asomaban de sus celestes orbes mientras continuaba con su puchero a la espera de lo que quería.

Se sentó a su lado y luego se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al parecer los planes de la albina eran diferentes pues al notar hacía donde se dirigían los labios de Lucy, la tomo de las mejillas y cambio el rumbo de sus labios hacía los suyos para darse un apasionado beso, el cual luego de la sorpresa inicial la maga de espíritus correspondió con igual intensidad que parecía estar por descontrolarse cuando la mano de la albina atrapo uno de sus pechos en una caricia por demás erótica.

Lucy se separo, no sin esfuerzo en cuanto sintió que de no hacerlo las cosas escalarían a roces cargados de mas necesidad y tenían que seguir con su misión por lo que no había tiempo para esto, - b-bueno Mira, ya te di tu beso de buenos días, ahora limpiate y cambiate, tenemos todo un día por delante y entre mas rápido partamos, mas rápido completaremos la misión - mientras decía eso Lucy se fue dirigiendo hacía la salida para en cuanto terminara de hablar salir rápidamente de la tienda dejando tras de si a una sorprendida Mirajane.

\- ¡LUUUUCYYYYYY! - la rubia podía escuchar a la albina haciendo una rabieta dentro de la tienda, pero era lo mejor, si se dejaban llevar ahora las cosas podrían acabar mal y lo ultimo que quería era dar un espectáculo de ese tipo a sus compañeros, especialmente a Wendy, se moriría de vergüenza.

Se alejo de la tienda con un lento caminar pues sus piernas se sentían débiles en este momento luego de ese pequeño acercamiento entre ambas mujeres allí atrás, "Natsu, mas vale que tengas fuerzas cuando regrese, porque no me detendré hasta dejarte seco", pensaba mientras continuaba su camino lejos de la tienda que compartió con Mirajane, de la cual unos minutos después vio salir a la albina con lo que necesitaría para su aseo personal la cual al verla solo le giro el rostro mientras podía notar en su rostro una mueca de enfado en sus ojos y un lindo puchero en sus labios antes de verla dirigirse al lago para limpiarse y mentalmente pidió tener fuerzas para soportar lo que quedaba de misión al lado de esa niña tan caprichosa.

* * *

Tardaron un rato en llegar al pueblo pues Gray y Wendy fueron los últimos en levantarse y luego de estar todos listos y repasar una ultima vez el plan reanudaron su camino hasta el pueblo donde residía su cliente, no fue sino hasta el medio día que finalmente divisaron el pueblo al cual llegaron exhaustos pero determinados a terminar con toda la misión.

Entraron al poblado e inmediatamente se dirigieron con su contratista, preparados para dar inicio a su plan para descubrir al traidor en la compañía y cuales eran sus motivos, por lo que cuando entraron al salón desde el cual su contratista administraba todas sus operaciones comerciales este los recibió ansioso de recibir buenas noticias, así como los que en ese momento se encontraban con el ultimando detalles sobre la próxima entrega.

\- Ah mis estimados magos de Fairy Tail, díganme que han tenido éxito y el envió esta seguro esta vez - hablo el hombre que los contrato, algo robusto de cabellera corta y castaño oscuro con un ligero y muy bien cuidado bigote, de ropas finas y uno que otro anillo con gemas sobre sus dedos, en su rostro una sonrisa tensa, que claramente escondía la ansiedad por saber el resultado pero confiando en que todo había salido bien.

\- Lo sentimos mucho Alfred-san, pero para cuando llegamos no encontramos a nadie en el lugar, ya habían partido al parecer - cuando le dijeron eso al hombre, pudieron ver como su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de disgusto, aunque también de tristeza pues eso significaba que había un cargamento mas de su mercancía que sería asaltado por esas ratas en el bosque.

\- Sin embargo exploramos su guarida señor y encontramos muchas de sus pertenencias y las recuperamos - esta vez la que hablo fue Wendy quien se veía animada al decir eso dándole cierto sosiego al hombre al saber que no todo había sido en vano en esta travesía emprendida por los magos.

\- No les crea mi señor, parece que solo lo dicen para aplacar su ira, ¿después de todo si fuera cierto donde están las pertenencias que afirman recuperaron? - esta vez u hombre mas bajo y gordo se expreso, con clara furia y no por lo dicho sobre lo recuperado, mas bien parecía furioso de que no lograsen detener el asalto a la caravana y por consiguiente detener las finanzas sobre las cuales tenia esperanzas.

\- Oh si, sobre eso, la cosa es que eran varios objetos por lo que traerlos cargando sobre nuestras espaldas tantas cosas nos habría retrasado, pero por suerte mi magia me permitió encerrar las pertenencias de nuestro cliente en mis cartas mágicas haciendo mas fácil el transporte de las mismas - al terminar de hablar, Cana tomo su baraja y usando su magia las cartas con los objetos sellados flotaron frente a ellos para luego iluminarse y un segundo después en el piso de la habitación se encontraban un sin fin de artículos, desde joyas hasta papel de la mas alta calidad, pieles finamente tratadas y otro tipo de implementos que por su ornamentación demostraban ser finos y costosos.

Por su parte tanto los hombres como las mujeres en el salón, quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal magia y mas aun al ver el botín recuperado, no era ni de cerca el total de lo perdido, pero si compensaba mucho las perdidas y daba oportunidad de levantarse de nuevo, por lo cual algunos no evitaron la alegría de recuperar algunas de sus cosas mientras el gordo que les había difamado ahora se encontraba sujetando de la mano a todos y cada uno alternándose cada cierto tiempo dando las gracias y pidiendo disculpas sacandole una gota de incomodidad a los magos por el exceso de efusividad de su parte.

\- Aun así y perdóname que te lo diga Alfred, pero el que no lograran detener a los bandidos no reduce el problema si todo esto igual lo pueden robar de nuevo en el siguiente cargamento - esta vez hablo una mujer de la edad del cliente que miraba a los magos con intensidad y reproche, un tanto baja, de largo cabello oscuro y un cuerpo si bien grácil de escasa feminidad tanto al frente como por detrás.

\- Vamos Amara-chan, ellos lograron recuperar algo de lo que mi esposo perdió, eso nos permitirá recuperarnos en el futuro, no tienes que ser tan ruda - esta vez hablo una joven que al igual que Amara, tenia una edad similar al Alfred a quien identifico como su esposo y en contraposición a la pelinegra, esta mujer era todo lo que la otra no, su rostro era amable y de sonrisa inocente, un cabello rubio largo como una cascada de oro y su cuerpo era todo un monumento a la feminidad, de grandes pechos, prominente trasero y anchas caderas, no llegaba a las proporciones de las magas ahí presentes pero ciertamente no tenia nada que envidiarles, - por cierto me presento, mi nombre es Alice y soy la esposa de Alfred, le doy las gracias por lo que han hecho por mi marido - dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos haciéndoles sentir incómodos y en el caso de la otra mujer sacandole una mueca de fastidio seguido de un suspiro de hartazgo de su parte.

La pelinegra se retiro del lado de la rubia quien la veía con incógnita por su actitud, aunque la desestimo cuando dijo que ella siempre había sido así, huraña y un tanto tosca en el trato hacia la gente, algo que ellos entendieron, pues habían conocido antes a personas así en sus diferentes misiones, pero decidieron hablar de nuevo, esta vez con su cliente y de ser posible a solas, así que se dirigieron a el de nuevo.

\- Etto, disculpe Alfred-san pero quisiéramos hablar con usted, tenemos que hablar sobre que hacer ahora con lo de los bandidos - esto le llamo la atención pues no esperaba que los magos decidieran continuar con la misión ahora que los ladrones habían huido, aun así recuperando la compostura y seriedad asintió a su pedido, - si no es molestia, quisiéramos tratar el asunto a solas - eso llamo la atención de todos, pero en cuanto su socio les pidió que se retiraran no les quedo mas que hacer caso a la petición y retirarse todos salvo Alice quien se quedo en la habitación con su esposo y en cuanto este se sentó ella se poso a su lado remarcando su posición como su mujer.

Los magos la vieron un segundo inseguros de hablar, pero en cuanto Alfred les dijo que ella era su mano derecha y que como su esposa era su deber estar con el y ayudarlo en la toma de decisiones cuando el se sintiera inseguro, por lo cual viendo la confianza que el hombre le tenia a su mujer procedieron a hablar con el.

* * *

Pasaron tres días en los que luego de hablar con los magos, estos se retiraron para seguir buscando a los bandidos o eso fue lo que su socio Alfred le comunico a todos y eso le puso sobre aviso, que sus camaradas lograran recibir el mensaje a tiempo y salieran de ahí ante de que ellos llegaran significaba que sus operaciones no se verían afectadas.

En esos tres días vio a Alfred y su odiosa esposa reunidos con los magos preparándose para un ataque en la guarida ahora que la tenían localizada y no tenía pensado perder a sus aliados comerciales en este momento, por lo cual rápidamente se adentro al bosque hasta la zona donde siempre estaba el mensajero que enviaba con la información para que atacaran a las caravanas, debía prevenirlos si quería seguir con sus planes de destruir a Alfred y su empresa comercial.

Llego hasta el lugar, ocultando su persona bajo una túnica negra como la noche y se preparó para enviar en un rollo de pergamino en la pata de un halcón la información a sus aliados, debía advertirles cuanto antes y cuando se preparaba para tomar al ave, sintió un frio recorrer sus piernas y al ver hacía abajo las encontró congeladas y clavadas al piso impidiéndole escapar.

\- Así que la rata finalmente decidió aparecer, bueno creo que a nuestro cliente le gustara saber quien eres - hablo el mago de hielo saliendo de las sombras para su asombro, pues tenía entendido que para este momento no debería siquiera seguir en el pueblo y eso solo significaba una cosa, todo fue una trampa y había caído completamente en ella.

Y sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida no le quedo de otra que rendirse solo para ver como el mago usando su magia aprisionaba su cuerpo con hielo en las partes necesarias como para evitarle cualquier movilidad que le permitiese un intento de huida o menos probable oponer resistencia.

Ahora se encontraba camino a la casa de Alfred y por mas que busco no encontró manera de salir de esto sin admitir su culpabilidad en esto, por lo cual una vez dentro y viendo que de hecho todos los socios se encontraban ahí, supo que desde el principio no tenia escape, pues toda la evidencia estaba en su contra.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿dime, por qué hiciste esto, que acaso no eramos amigas, Amara-chan? - y una vez dicho su nombre Gray descubrió su cabeza revelando a la pelinegra que veía a la rubia frente a ella con odio e incluso con desprecio, como si frente a ella no hubiese mas que un enemigo, el mas odiado de todos, algo que desconcertó a todos los presentes pero que a quien mas le causo dolor fue a la receptora de esa mirada.

\- No quieras fingir que eres mi amiga Alice, no cuando tu me quitaste lo que mas quería - le dijo con rabia en sus palabras, desconcertando a todos en la sala menos a dos que sabían exactamente a que se refería la mujer retenida frente a ellos.

Por su parte Alfred se veía con expresión complicada, aun recordaba las palabras de los magos hace tres días, "- primero que nada _Alfred-san si tuvimos éxito en detener a los bandidos y su cargamento esta a salvo en este momento, sin embargo debo advertirle que hay un traidor entre sus socios, encontramos cartas remitidas al grupo de bandidos donde se les informaba de todo, incluyendo la intervención de magos en este asunto_ -", no lo quiso creer en su momento, pero con la evidencia que le mostraron sobre las cartas y la explicación de la lógica que los llevaba a ese pensamiento, no le quedaba mas que aceptar tal verdad.

Ahora frente a el, estaba la causante de sus fracasos comerciales de los últimos tiempos, pero se preguntaba, ¿por qué de todos tenia que ser precisamente ella?, el plan resulto un éxito, "- _durante los siguientes tres días fingiremos que planeamos una forma de atrapar a los ladrones, dejaremos que todos lo vean y luego los seguiremos, uno de ellos buscara la forma de contactarlos y al hacerlo lo detendremos, pero necesitamos de su colaboración y mas importante, no deben decirle a nadie de esto para no ponerlo en sobre aviso_ -" se sintió un traidor a la confianza de sus camaradas, pero ahora veía que fue la mejor opción, aunque le dolía que fuese su mejor amiga la causante de todo esto.

\- Amara, es ahora cundo tienes oportunidad de explicarte, así que dime, ¿por qué? - quería entenderla, de verdad trataba de hacerlo, de encontrar lógica en su accionar, pero no lo entendía, ella era su mejor amiga, quien mas lo apoyo junto a Alice cuando empezó, así que no veía que la motivaba a traicionarle ahora.

Mientras la chica se sentía impotente al ver esa mirada juzgándola, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que rompería a llorar, pero ya no tenía sentido esconderlo mas, al menos por esta vez, se permitiría ser libre de expresar su sentir, por lo que luego de un profundo suspiro tratando de calmarse, lo encaro con sus ojos a punto de soltar sus lagrimas.

\- Quieres saber por que lo hice Alfred, bien, la razón es sencilla, fue por ti, porque te odio y quería que sufrieras - todos quedaron sorprendidos incluso los magos al escuchar a la chica, pero sin dudas quien mas sintió esa confesión fue el propio Alfred.

\- ¿Pero por qué?, ¿qué fue lo que te hice que te orillo a hacer todo esto? - ahora estaba frustrado, que ocurría con esa mujer, siempre la trato bien, fue su mejor consejera en la vida, el romance y los negocios, entonces porque ahora le clavaba ese puñal en la espalda.

\- Todavía no te das cuenta - la chica estaba al borde del llanto y parecía que ya no podía retener las lagrimas que empezaron a correr en cuanto volvió a hablar, - ¡yo te amaba!, ¡te amaba con locura y hubiese hecho lo que fuera por ti y aun así la preferiste a ella! - ahora señalo con su cabeza a Alice quien se cohibió ante la dura mirada de la pelinegra.

Todos no pudieron sentir mas que pena por la chica, solo era un corazón roto que no supo sobrellevar el dolor y tomo malas decisiones, aun así el daño estaba hecho y por mucho que todos la quisieran o la respetaran, lo que había hecho no podía quedar sin castigo y eso todos lo tenían mas que claro.

\- Pero, yo te lo dije desde el principio, mi corazón le pertenecía a Alice, siempre fue así, entonces ¿por qué alentarme?, ¿ por que aconsejarme para conquistarla?, dime Amara, ¡¿POR QUÉ?! - ahora el estaba histérico, no encontraba la lógica en nada de esto y estaba empezando a desesperarse.

\- Porque nunca creí que lo que te decía funcionara, tenía la esperanza de que mis malos consejos solo sirvieran para alejarla de ti, pero no contaba con que esa tonta cayera ante eso - en ese punto ambos se sintieron insultados, el porque nunca supo que la chica jamas trato de ayudarlo, por el contrario solo lo aconsejaba con el fin de que lo que hiciera fallara y por parte de la rubia, se sintió ofendida al ver que su amiga la consideraba de esa forma y que de hecho trato de separarla de quien amaba desde muy joven y quien ahora era su esposo.

\- Pero cuando todo fallo y ustedes decidieron casarse, decidí vengarme - en ese momento entendieron por que todo empezó a ir mal luego de que se casaran, había sido la chica, su mejor amiga conspirando contra ellos, solo faltaba saber con que fin, - si no podía arruinar su relación, entonces arruinaría su negocio, los haría quebrar y vivir en la miseria - para ese momento la mirada de la pelinegra solo denotaba locura, como si la mujer que conocieron ya no existiera y solo quedaba esta triste cascara vacía y el sentimiento de dolor solo empeoro cuando ella empezó a reír con demencia mientras continuaba derramando lagrimas de dolor.

\- Lo siento Amara, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte te lo juro - aunque se dirigía a ella, parecía hablarle a una pared pues ella no respondía, solo continuaba riendo, - pero esto no se puede quedar así, por lo tanto es tu castigo que todas tus acciones en nuestra compañía te sean revocados y re distribuidos entre los demás y se te envié a un centro de ayuda mental donde puedan ayudarte - no importo que le dijera, ella solo seguía riendo, pero en sus ojos veia el dolor que intentaba esconder con su risa.

\- Por favor llevensela, no la quiero ver mas - fe lo ultimo que dijo antes de que los guardias que habían llegado hace unos minutos la tomaran de los brazos y la sacaran del lugar mientras reía estruendosamente, - en cuanto a ustedes magos de Fairy Tail, quisiera recompensarlos de algún modo - los aludidos rápidamente trataron de negarse, se sentían responsables de arruinar una amistad y lo ultimo que querían era alguna recompensa por ello, aun así su cliente era mas testarudo de lo que esperaban y no acepto un no como respuesta.

* * *

Ahora ahí estaban ellos, en el mejor resort del poblado cuatro días después de ese incidente recibiendo un sin fin de atenciones de los empleados del mismo, todo pagado por Alfred quien les quería agradecer por todas las molestias y complicaciones de la misión en si, incluso cuando los cito en la entrada de ese lugar trataron de negarse, pero el dijo que todo estaba pagado a y que ellos serian tratados como VIP en el lugar por los próximos 4 días y de no aceptar se perdería ese dinero, dejándolos en una situación en la que no querían aceptar, pero rechazarlo seria aun mas grosero de su parte.

Y al igual que durante su travesía de ida y vuelta en el bosque, salvo por Gray, las chicas compartirían habitaciones por parejas, donde se creo un leve conflicto entre la castaña y la albina por quien dormiría con la rubia, claro esta ambas con sus propios argumentos completamente inocentes pero que en su mirada le decían claramente a la otra que no la engañaban sobre cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Al final Lucy debió actuar como mediadora y ofrecer una solución que las satisficiera a ambas, la cual contaba en que cada una dormiría una noche con ella, alternadose los turnos de tal manera que no repitieran dos noches seguidas, ambas aceptaron pero luego siguió un nuevo problema, cual de las dos dormiría con ella la primera noche.

Para Gray era extraño ver a sus compañeras pelear por quien dormiría con Lucy, es decir no veía que era lo que tenía de especial y mas allá de los motivos obvios que expresaban una y otra vez sus compañeras sobre que una de ellas era una pervertida y la otra una frígida aguafiestas que solo quería tener el control, no veía nada raro que justificase el comportamiento y fue a peor luego de que la rubia actuara de conciliadora acabando ese problema con una solución simple y en el proceso generara un nuevo conflicto.

Por su parte, Wendy se sentía un tanto inquieta por no decir ofendida por la pelea de las os féminas pues a sus ojos casi podría jurar que las dos chicas simplemente no querían dormir con ella en el mismo cuarto y aunque el pensamiento le ofendía el sentimiento que la dominaba era la tristeza pues creía que simplemente no era una compañera divertida, bendita fuera su inocencia que la hacía ignorante de las motivaciones de sus amigas mayores.

Al final Mira logro sacar mejores argumentos que desarmaron a la castaña ante su deseo de ser la primera en compartir lecho con la rubia y too gracias a lo que fue su comportamiento a lo largo del viaje, según Mira era su castigo y también la oportunidad de Mira de poner las reglas del dormitorio bajo pena de castigo severo de ser incumplidas.

Cana termino cediendo aunque de mala gana y prefirió llevarse a Wendy a uno de sus ya clásicos y para desgracia de la joven aterradores paseos para desquitarse, aun recordaba la ultima vez que acompaño a Cana, termino sirviendo de su juguete buena parte del día y lo ultimo que quería era volver a usar esa ropa lasciva que la hizo ponerse la ultima vez, por lo que con ojos llorosos suplico ayuda, ayuda que la albina le brindo amenazando a la maga de cartas de perjudicar su lindo rostro conforme le hiciera algo raro a Wendy, obteniendo solo un resoplido de hartazgo y un 'aguafiestas' de parte de la castaña antes de desaparecer con una todavía temerosa Wendy.

Como era de esperarse cada noche para Lucy termino igual que en el campamento mientras completaban la misión, es decir con sus piernas abiertas recibiendo la lengua de su compañera de turno, seguido de unas tijeras y cientos de orgasmos que no culminaban hasta que se desmayaban de tanto correrse siendo la ultima en hacerlo la rubia quien pese a todo no lograba estar satisfecha.

Una noche era Mira y su obsesión con ser la dominante, otra noche era Cana queriendo hacer cuanta perversión se le cruzara por la mente siempre protegiendo su primera vez quien le había asegurado a Lucy, solo le daría a Natsu, pero como fuera siempre acababa con ella bañada e los jugos de su compañera y viceversa.

Ahora en este cuarto y ultimo día en ese lugar, estaban en la playa jugando, Cana estaba con Wendy jugando con una pelota, Gray, bueno el estaba siendo llevado a la estación por escándalo y exhibicionismo contra los huéspedes, en serio, ¿no podía quedarse con la ropa puesta al menos una vez?, por eso ninguna de las tres le hicieron caso cuando les pidió ayuda, quizás pasar la noche en una celda le hiciera mas consciente la próxima vez de lo que hacía, en cuanto a ella, se había acostado en una toalla sobre la arena a disfrutar del día y descansar..

Creyó que este día sería tan normal como los anteriores, al menos en las mañanas donde solo se dedicaban a corretear por todos lados, relajarse, pasarse por la sala de masajes o simplemente ir a la playa como lo hacían actualmente, fue entonces que un extraño sentimiento como de peligro la invadió y al girar su mirada a un lado encontró a una sonriente Mira con una botella de bloqueador en sus manos, lo curioso era que esa sensación de peligro venía de ella y eso no podía significar nada bueno para ella ni su cordura.

\- Ne Lucy, te vas a quemar si no te proteges del sol, anda date la vuelta y te pongo un poco en la espalda - el que lo dijera con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro no hacía nada por calmar a la rubia que conociendo a su amiga sabía que esa sonrisa era tan falsa como decir que ella aun era virgen, su cuerpo le decía con cada fibra que se negara y que evadiera ese peligro, pero su mente le recordaba el demonio que estaba frente a ella y que aun si se negaba ella igual lo haría aun si debía ser a la fuerza.

Con desgano decidió acceder al peor de los males que era dejar voluntariamente que la albina le aplicara el contenido de la botella, por lo cual, giro su cuerpo para acostarse boca abajo y dejo que la albina deshiciera el nudo de la parte superior de su traje de baño, para luego escuchar como el contenido de la botella era derramado en lo que supuso serían las manos de la mujer y un segundo después sentir sus manos un poco frías por la crema recorrer su espalda.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Mira estaba haciendo bien su trabajo esparciendo por toda su espalda el bloqueador y al mismo tiempo impartiendo por sus finos músculos un suave y relajante masaje que la estaba adormilando, se sentía mal de haber dudado de su amiga, pero al parecer su confianza pese a todo estaba siendo bien retribuida, haciendo que se sintiera cada vez mas somnolienta, al menos hasta que la escucho hablar.

\- Sabes Lucy, hoy es nuestro ultimo día en el resort y eso me pone algo triste - hablo la albina mientras continuaba esparciendo con cuidado el bloqueador por su espalda, aunque ahora estaba mas despierta pues su cuerpo una vez mas le envió una alerta sobre que la albina había estado paseando sus manos por su espalda mas tiempo del que era realmente necesario, - es significa que es la ultima noche que podría estar contigo y aun así tu me vas a traicionar con Cana - eso tenia que ser una broma, ¿enserió esa mujer le reprochaba eso?, era increíble si consideramos que en las dos noches que paso con la chica ella era tan demandante y egoísta, por no mencionar que siempre le decía que le quitaría a Natsu para hacerla enojar, de verdad no entendía con que derecho reclamaba el que su última noche en el lugar fuese con Cana.

\- No te preocupes Mira, no es que no podamos seguir siendo amigas cuando el viaje termine - trato de conciliar con ella, aunque no sabía ni porque le decía eso, claro que seguirían siendo amigas, pero estaba segura de que lo que Mira quería era poder seguir gozando de su compañía en la cama y porque no decirlo, la de su novio también, - etto, Mira, creo que ya fue suficiente bloqueador en mi espalda, te lo agradezco, del resto me encargo yo - lo dijo un tanto alarmada cuando sintió como la mano de Mira migraba hacia el sur de su cuerpo y empezaba a moverse peligrosamente cerca de su prominente culo.

Lo que siguió era justo lo que su cuerpo le estaba tratando de advertir todo este tiempo, pues ni bien termino de hablar con Mira, esta hizo sus manos mas agresivas en sus incursiones y aquella mano cerca de su trasero se metió sin dilación bajo la tela del traje de baño para empezar a magrear sus glúteos de manera obscena y su otra mano se deslizo por uno de sus costados y atrapo su desprotegido pecho o mas concretamente su sensible pezón.

\- Aun así no es justo Lu-chan, Cana te tendrá para ella sola esta noche y yo no - una vez mas ese demonio egoísta tomaba el control de la siempre dulce Mira y estaba haciendo con su cuerpo lo que quería, pellizcando su ahora erecto pezón, masajeando su pecho entero con su resbalosa mano, apretando una de sus nalgas de forma obscena, pasando con su dedo peligrosamente cerca de su ano o incluso permitiéndose introducir levemente sus dígitos en su cada vez mas húmedo coño, y no ayudaba el que se acercase a su oído para lamerlo y luego soplar delicadamente sobre la sensible piel antes de hablar en un susurro demasiado caliente a su parecer, - así que si no puedo tenerte esta noche, voy a disfrutar de ti en este momento Lucy - y dicho eso decidió aplicarse mas a la tarea moviendo sus manos con mas fuerza e intensidad por su cuerpo haciéndole cada vez mas difícil el resistir los gemidos que intentaban salir de ella.

\- M-Mira no p-podemos hacer e-esto, a-alguien p-poría vernos - la rubia estaba a punto de soltar un gemido que estaba segura llamaría la atención por lo que antes de que eso ocurriera trato de llamar al sentido común de su amiga para evitar algún problema.

\- Jooo, no te preocupes Lucy - el que le dijera eso con tanta burla en su voz no podía significar nada bueno, - solo date cuenta, no hay nadie cerca, luego del espectáculo de Gray todos los demás huéspedes decidieron retirarse de la zona y Cana y Wendy ahora están nadando en el mar así que nadie se fijara en nosotras - eso la descoloco, y con la poca fuerza que tenía decidió corroborar la información de Mira, encontrándose con que cada palabra dicha por la albina era cierta.

"Maldita sea, lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, Gray maldito idiota, tu y tus costumbres nudistas solo le dieron la oportunidad a Mira para lograr su cometido", odiaba admitirlo, pero bajo la guardia ante ese demonio lujurioso que podía ser Mira, confiada de que con tanta gente en el lugar no se atrevería a nada y ahora estaba pagando el precio de su ingenuidad.

Quiso decir algo mas y para ello giro su cuerpo en un intento de tener una mejor posición para defenderse y ese fue su mayor error pues tan pronto se dio vuelta e intento hablar, sus labios fueron reclamados por los de la albina y ahora le había dado un mejor acceso a sus zonas mas erógenas, algo que la albina no desaprovecho cuando sus manos volvieron al ataque sobre sus ahora totalmente descubiertos pechos y su humedecido y palpitante vagina.

Quería resistir, pero al parecer la albina sabia como y donde tocarla para desarmar sus defensas y pronto se encontró olvidandose de todo y entregándose a ese placer prohibido, pero rápidamente le llego un recordatorio de que la mujer que besaba era por definición un demonio con cara de ángel, cuando abruptamente retiro sus manos de su cuerpo y sus labios de los suyos para sentarse a su lado con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro como burlándose de ella y del desastre que había hecho de ella.

Y es que ahí estaba la rubia, con sus ojos nublados, su respiración agitada, un fuerte subir y bajar de su pecho en u intento desesperado de recuperar aire y su cuerpo pidiendo mas, mucho mas, especialmente porque su amiga se había retirado cuando en estaba cerca de tener su primer orgasmo en publico, si es que se le puede llamar así, viendo a la albina suplicante porque termine su trabajo.

\- Sabes, es una lastima que tenga que parar, pero ahí vienen Cana y Wendy -con eso la rubia despertó un poco de su letargo y en el proceso entendió que la albina desde el principio tuvo todas las cosas cubiertas pues sin ver a sus amigas sabía que ya regresaban, algún sensor o algo tal vez, - deberías recomponerte Lucy, no creo que quieras que te vean así o al menos no Wendy, que pensaría de ti si te ve así - si, en definitiva esa mujer era el diablo, mientras se re acomodaba su traje de baño veía como se divertía con su vergüenza y lo peor llego cuando la vio llevarse los dedos que previamente estuvieron en su sexo húmedo a la boca para chuparlos con fuerza, sonrojandola en el proceso, - como siempre, tu sabor es delicioso Lucy - y con eso dicho se retiro en dirección al mar saludando a sus amigas que llegaban del mismo, "seguro se ira a masturbar en el mar", fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de recibir a sus amigas en su lugar.

* * *

El día había sido agotador en muchos sentidos para la rubia quien en cuanto llego la noche se dirigió a su habitación en el resort y ahora se encontraba dándose un buen y merecido baño relajante en la misma para olvidarse de todo, especialmente de la calentura que le siguió el resto del día luego del jugueteo de Mira a sus expensas.

Salio del baño para encontrarse con Cana quien estaba desnuda esperando para entrar y asearse también, ya no le sorprendía la falta de vergüenza de su amiga y ciertamente no tenía sentido que la tuviera, es decir ambas eran mujeres y por lo atrevido de la actitud de Cana ciertamente no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda incluso antes de iniciar su lésbica relación, no, lo que le asombraba y le hacía sentir vergüenza al menos a la rubia era el que para Cana no parecía representar problema alguno el esperar sentada en la cama con las piernas abiertas dándole una buena vista de su coño como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Aun así, la castaña solo la recibió con una sonrisa enigmatica antes de levantarse y entrar al baño dejando a la rubia sola en la habitación tratando de calmar su corazón y mas importante aun, su enloquecido coño ansioso de placer, si, en definitiva haría que Natsu tomara la responsabilidad de haberla transformado en una ninfomana, pero eso no sería hasta mañana cuando regresara a Magnolia y se reencontrara con su novio.

Por ahora se sentó en su cama y por alguna razón que no llego a comprender lo hizo en el mismo punto donde segundos antes su desvergonzada amiga había estado, pero retirando su atención de ese hecho se empezó a preparar para dormir y para ello se desnudo para colocarse lo que a ojos de la rubia era ropa de dormir, consistente en unas bragas que podrían considerarse lascivas para otros pero sexys a sus ojos y una blusa de tirantes rosa bastante pegada a su cuerpo abrazando su hermosa figura con la suave tela.

Lo curioso fue que cuando tomo la blusa de tirantes se quedo observándola un momento sopesando si colocársela o no, después de todo una pequeña parte de ella le decía con convicción en sus palabras, que cuando la castaña saliera del baño lo ultimo que querría sería vestirse o dormir, sin embargo la rubia estaba cansada y el día había resultado mas agitado de lo que esperaba, así que se termino de colocar su indumentaria y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama.

Sin embargo y como si el destino le encantara ir en su contra, en ese momento salio la castaña del baño completamente aseada y para la falta de sorpresa de Lucy completamente desnuda secando su cabello, pero en cuanto la vio una mueca de confusión adorno su fino rostro, algo que desconcertó a la rubia pues no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga, casi pudo jurar que esperaba que se metiera en su cama como si fueran amantes de toda la vida y empezara a seducirla hasta conseguir lo que quería, pero esa reacción jamas se la espero.

\- ¿Are?, Lucy no me digas que ya te vas a dormir - lo decía con tanta inocencia que la rubia no alcanzaba a entender que era lo que quería decir su amiga, aunque claro, no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener su respuesta, - déjame adivinar, no hidrataste tu piel luego de salir de asearte ¿verdad? - el rostro de total estupefacción de la chica le dijo todo a Cana quien luego de soltar un suspiro solo le sonrió calidamente antes de dirigirse hacia sus cosas donde se agacho, no sin dejarle una buena vista de su carnoso trasero a la rubia.

\- Eso no esta bien Lucy, estuvimos mucho tiempo en el sol, debemos cuidar nuestra piel - lo decía casi como un regaño pero la rubia se veía obnubilada por la visión de la raja de Cana haciendo que le prestara poca o nula atención a sus palabras, - por suerte tengo una crema hidratante conmigo, anda date la vuelta y quitate la camisa, te aplicare un poco en la espalda - cuando le dijo eso se giro hacia ella cambiando la vista de la rubia, ahora tenia una vista de sus bamboleantes pechos que se movían debido a la agitación del movimiento previo de la castaña.

Esta escena se le hacía muy familiar y como no si hace poco menos de unas horas, una situación parecida ocurrió en la playa con cierta albina, pero estaba tan cansada que no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse, así que se sentó lista para quitarse la parte superior de su ropa y fue entonces que sintió un peso a su lado para encontrar a Cana sonriendole mientras la detenía de continuar.

\- Ven, déjame ayudarte con eso - y aunque hubiera querido evitarlo no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió las manos de cana bajar por su cintura hasta el borde de la prenda y luego con delicadez subirla por su cuerpo hasta retirarla por completo, haciendo que sus prominentes pechos rebotaran cuando se vieron libres de la tela que los aprisionaba y luego sitió un beso de parte de su amiga, uno como muchos de los que se habían dado a lo largo de ese viaje de auto descubrimiento para Lucy el cual disfruto tanto como pudo antes de que terminara, - muy bien, ahora acuéstate para que te aplique la crema - y con eso dicho la rubia sonrió y le dio la espalda para que hiciera su trabajo, no esperaba nada sexual de esto, de hecho si todo procedía mas o menos igual a como ocurrió en la playa, antes de que la castaña lograse algo, Lucy ya estaría dormida por el cansancio que la agobiaba.

Pronto sintió las frías manos de Cana sobre su espalda recorrerla con mimo, mientras esparcía la crema hidratante, que dicho sea de paso le estaba trayendo un placer increíble pues sentía su cuerpo relajarse ante las suaves caricias y el aciconar de la crema, sintió como las manos de Cana bajaron por su trasero y a diferencia de Mira no realizaron el mas mínimo intento de algo mas que solo esparcir la crema dandole sosiego a la rubia que sonrió al ver que quizás su amiga estaba igual de cansada como para intentar un movimiento esa noche y se permitió entonces disfrutar de ese suave masaje de las manos de su amiga que ahora recorría sus piernas.

Pero entonces sintió las manos retirarse de su cuerpo y lo siguiente que sintió fue una sensación suave, cálida y esponjosa contra su espalda que recorría la misma continuando el esparcimiento de la crema por su anatomía, se sentía bien, esa cálida sensación, esa esponjosidad y el peso tan bien balanceado, pero fue entonces que despertó, pues conocía esa sensación y el gemido que le siguió un momento después solo corroboro sus sospechas.

Giro su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su espalda y la imagen que se encontró era justo lo que pensaba, Cana había dejado atrás el masaje con sus manos para ahora aplicarlo sobre su espalda con sus turgentes pechos los cuales veía ir de arriba a abajo esparciendo la crema dándole un brillo por demás insinuante a los pechos de la castaña y haciendo que una vez mas la cordura de Lucy pendiera de un hilo, algo a lo que no ayudo que al ver el rostro de Cana esta se encontraba sumida en el deseo y antes de darse cuenta empezó a sentir su cuerpo caliente, demasiado caliente como para ser solo la excitación de ver lo que hacia Cana y la mas clara prueba era el como sentía que su propio coño se estaba derritiendo con cada segundo que pasaba, algo que al parecer la castaña acabo notando.

\- Parece que finalmente te hizo efecto Lucy - eso le llamo la atención y quiso protestar, pero antes de que las palabras abandonaran su boca esta se encontró asaltada por la de Cana quien detuvo su accionar sobre su espalda para besarla, esta vez mas demandante y ansiosa empezando a dejar en blanco la mente de la rubia, aunque finalmente la falta de aire las separo, algo que aprovecho la castaña para explicar que era lo que había hecho, - sabes, no solo te aplique un hidratante en tu piel Lucy, lo mezcle con un poderoso afrodisíaco y lo esparcí sobre tu cuerpo - eso la sorprendió y mucho, un afrodisíaco, eso explicaba porque se sentía así de caliente.

"Pero si era tan poderoso, ¿por qué tardo tanto en actuar?" fue le único pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Lucy antes de que su mente se desvaneciera de nuevo cuando la castaña reanudo sus labores sobre su espalda con sus cálidos pechos.

\- Sin embargo creo que adicione muy poco a la crema y estaba tardando mucho en hacer efecto - entonces era esa la razón de que solo hasta ahora sintiera el efecto, al parecer la castaña estaba leyendo su mente y quería darle todas las respuestas mientras aun fuera capaz de hacerlo, - así que decidí no esperar mas y esparcí una buena cantidad sobre sis pechos y usarlos para esparcirlo sobre tu espalda, aunque claro creo que exagere pues ahora siento mi cuerpo en llamas - así que para eso fue que se separo por un momento de ella y aunque lo quisiera negar, ahora ella se encontraba en un estado igual o tal vez peor pues era la segunda vez en el día que se calentaba y en la primera ocasión no logro la liberación.

Quiso protestar, incluso regañarla, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para hacerlo sus labios fueron asaltados de nuevo, con anhelo y necesidad y mientras sus lenguas batallaban furiosas, la castaña continuaba restregando su cuerpo como podía contra el suyo y eso era un problema para la rubia pues ahora sus pechos estaban presionados contra los de Cana y podía sentir como sus erectos pezones apuñalaban la suave carne de la castaña y viceversa dándole un placer que no podía controlar y que solo se acrecentaba debido al hecho de que los pechos de cana estaban saturados con un fuerte afrodisíaco que ahora impregnaba los suyos propios haciendo que sus pechos y especialmente sus pezones ardieran ansiosos de atención.

Se separaron solo un momento y fue entonces que la rubia entendió que desde un principio esto estaba destinado a acabar así, pues cuando vió nuevamente a los ojos a la castaña en ellos no veía nada mas que el mas lujurioso deseo por ella y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba segura que sus ojos debían de reflejar lo mismo hacia ella, por lo cual Cana con una sonrisa decidió continuar con lo que estaban haciendo hasta hace solo unos segundos antes del beso, y eso era seguir restregando su cuerpo y el afrodisíaco por toda la anatomía de la rubia, la quería caliente perdida para que esa noche fuera solo un compendio de orgasmos y gemidos.

Cana continuo restregando su cuerpo hacia abajo solo el tiempo suficiente para que su boca alcanzara el encharcado coño de la rubia la cual en cuanto sintió la lengua de Cana metida hasta el fondo de su ser no pudo evitar el gemido que salio de ella y que continuo cuando sintió la sin hueso de la castaña moverse frenética dentro de ella sin descanso ni compasión.

\- Cana, no sigas o me voy a correr - aunque su boca decía eso, ambas sabían que lo que deseaba era todo lo contrario, quería correrse sobre Cana, quería liberarlo todo y al parecer la castaña tenía precisamente esa intención.

\- Jooo, pero Lucy, ¿acaso no quieres correrte luego que esa perversa demonio te negó el orgasmo esta mañana? - eso la sorprendió y mucho, ¿acaso ella si se percato de lo que pasaba mientras jugaba con Wendy?, - sabes me puse muy celosa cuando vi a Mira tocarte cuando hoy es mi turno, por eso me dirigí hacía ustedes para detener a Mira - maldición, entonces Cana lo noto todo y simplemente actuó para alejar a Mira de ella y en el proceso negarle el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo llegar en ese momento, - te mereces un castigo por ser tan mala Lucy, así que ahora me empleare a fondo y no parare hasta que te corras - y con eso dicho volvió a meter su lengua en el coño de la rubia y con sus labios a succionar en ocasiones el inflamado clítoris de Lucy llevando hasta las puertas del placer donde ya no pudo contenerse mas.

\- ¡CANAAAA, ME CORROOOO! - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de explotar en un orgasmo tan fuerte que empezó a expulsar sus jugos de amor sobre el rostro de la castaña que los recibía con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera mientras el squirt de la rubia continuaba sin parar, algo que solo le había pasado con Natsu cuando la follaba por horas lo cual era bastante a menudo durante la semana que llevaban como pareja.

Por su parte Cana se sentía obscena, morbosa, estaba siendo usada por su amiga rubia como orinal en el cual depositar su abundante corrida, había tenido experiencias squirt con algunas de sus amantes previas pero jamas a este nivel y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, por lo cual no desaprovecho ni un segundo mientras la rubia la bañaba y cuando termino cerro su boca y trago todos los jugos que tenia en su boca con placentero deleite como si de la mas fina de las delicatessen se tratara.

\- Tu corrida es tan espesa y abundante Lucy, es deliciosa - el rostro tan obsceno de la castaña bañada con los jugos de su coño le pareció increíble a la rubia y no ayudo a recuperar la cordura lo que siguió después, - ahora que he recibido mi propio tratamiento humectante personal lleno de proteínas, es hora de continuar mi trabajo - mientras decía eso, la castaña frotaba su rostro, especialmente su cabello con los jugos, echándolo hacia atrás dándole un brillo a sus hebras castañas hermoso y por demás lujurioso al saber que era lo que le daba ese aspecto.

\- No lo frotes de esa manera - no obstante para la rubia era bastante vergonzoso verla comportarse así, aunque no negaba que disfruto de cada segundo de ese acto exhibicionista y por ello no se entero cuando la castaña retiro sus bragas que para este momento estaban totalmente arruinadas por tanta humedad que habían absorbido.

\- Ahora te pondré un montón de loción Lucy - le dijo mientras le enseñaba como colocaba una cantidad abundante de esa crema mezclada con afrodisíaco al cual le había adicionado aun mas de el mismo y lo esparcía sobre su cuerpo, sobre todo su cuerpo y una abundante cantidad también sobre el coño de la rubia antes de sentarse sobre ella.

Le dio la espalda y la hizo colocarse de lado antes de empezar a restregar su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia en una placentera y viscosa sensación que recorría a la rubia, sentía la humedad del coño de Cana sobre sus piernas al igual que sus resbaladizas tetas, mientras los pies de la castaña se enterraban entre sus pechos molestándolos también.

Se recompuso en su lugar y sentada sobre la rubia tomo una de las largas piernas de Lucy para doblándola llevarla hasta su boca y besar la planta de su pie mientras el resto de la extremidad era restregada entre los pechos de la rubia como si de una polla se tratara aumentando el placer que la invadía, a amabas de hecho.

\- Lucy ya no resto mas, hazle un sesenta y nueve a mi virginal coñito, por favor - tan sumida en el placer estaba la rubia que no noto cuando la castaña se re acomodo dejando su coño y su culo frente a su rostro en una lasciva imagen debido a lo húmedo de su coño y el brillo de su culo debido a la loción sobre el.

No dijo nada, todo lo que hizo fue llevar sus manos hacia el moreno coño frente a ella y extenderlo tanto como pudo para ver su rosado interior y al verlo le produjo un hambre que no tenía intención de ignorar, por lo que rauda y veloz enterró su propia lengua en su amiga de la que solo pudo obtener un gemido prueba de todo el placer que sentía.

¡UGYAAAAA!

Lo siguiente que ambas sabían es que estaban jugando con el coño de la otra, enterrando sus lenguas todo lo profundo que pudieran, succionando el clítoris de la otra o usando sus dedos para tocar puntos dentro de sus vaginas que las acercaba cada vez mas al orgasmo.

Pero eso no era suficiente y en cuanto sus bocas estuvieron saciadas y totalmente impregnadas con la esencia de su compañera decidieron cambiar de posición, iniciando esta vez unas tijeras por demás salvajes donde la fricción de sus encharcadas intimidades les estaba enloqueciendo y haciendo que movieran sus caderas cada vez mas intensamente en busca del orgasmo, eso sin dejar de besarse cada vez que podían.

Para cuando sintieron el orgasmo llegar cambiaron la posición una vez mas y ahora la castaña tomo de las piernas a Lucy para levantarlas y llevarlas contra los costados de la rubia y colocar su coño besando el de la maga de espíritus, algo que para la rubia no tenia sentido en cuanto al propósito de tal posición, al menos no hasta que la vio acercarse y luego de iniciar un beso salvaje donde sus lenguas bailaban al aire libre, la castaña levanto sus caderas lo suficiente para luego dejarse caer sobre el coño de su amiga produciendo un sonido morboso de chapoteo cuando sus coños se enfrentaban debido a la enorme humedad que presentaban.

Para la rubia fue el disparador hacia su orgasmo, pues los sentones de cana sobre su coño le enviaban una corriente eléctrica que llegaba hasta su matriz donde se alojaban produciendole demasiado placer para soportarlo y por como veía a la maga de cartas, en su caso era lo mismo, era como si en este momento Cana la estuviese penetrando de alguna manera y al mismo tiempo ella penetraba a Cana, el sonido húmedo de chapoteo al sus coños estrellarse el uno al otro solo termino por enviar al nirvana a ambas féminas.

\- ¡Cana/Lucy!, ¡ME CORROOOOOO! - y con ese ultimo grito ambas se corrieron y en este caso, ambas decidieron dejarse llevar, no retener nada, lo cual se tradujo en potentes chorros estrellándose entre si y regando los cuerpos de ambas mujeres en un poderoso orgasmo que debilito las piernas de Cana lo suficiente para que se desplomara sobre la rubia quien la recibió gustosa con los brazos abiertos y con un necesitado beso mientras sus piernas volvían a su posición normal mientras ambas aun se dejaban embargar por las sensaciones dejadas por el anterior orgasmo.

Se quedaron en esa posición, con sus cuerpos húmedos, bañadas en los jugos de ambas, abrazadas y besándose felices de lo que acababan de hacer, sus cuerpo aun conservando ese erótico brillo debido ahora ya no solo a la loción si no también a sus fluidos que ahora se mezclaban entre si sobre ellas, pero entonces ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba ninguna de las dos.

\- Ara ara, esto es inesperado, ¿me pregunto que habría pasado si fuera alguien mas quien las encontraba así? - esa voz, esa malvada voz cargada de una malévola inocencia si es que eso era posible, cuando ambas giraron sus rostros hacia el origen de la voz, vieron recargada sobre la pared de entrada a Mira, sonriendo con una mirada inocente que no auguraba nada bueno y por la ropa que traía o la escasez de la misma, ya se imaginaban que era lo que buscaba.

Después de todo, al igual que Lucy al inicio de esa noche, la indumentaria de la albina se reducía a unas bragas blancas de encaje y una blusa de tirantes azul aguamarina que si bien le daban un aspecto bastante tierno e inocente, también denotaban erotismo en cada poro si las usaba una mujer como Mira.

Y ahora que lo pensaban, ¿no se supone que Mira debería estar con Wendy en este momento? y mas importante aun, ¿como le hizo esa mujer para entrar a su cuarto?, eran preguntas que pasaban por las sorprendidas mentes de las dos chicas en la cama y que por la expresión de suficiencia y burla de la albina frente a ellas, parecía que ella podía leer.

\- Si se preguntan por Wendy no se preocupen, ya e encargue de ella - la forma en que lo decía no inspiraba nada bueno y conociéndola como la conocían estaban seguras de que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, - esta dormida en nuestra habitación luego de que le di un te cargado con un potente somnífero, no despertara bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta mañana - si, en definitiva Mira era el diablo con bonita cara y un cuerpo demasiado erótico.

\- En cuanto a como entre aquí si es lo que se preguntan, bueno, soborne al recepcionista para que me diera una llave de respaldo y luego lo noquee para que no se atreviera a molestarnos mientras nos divertimos - y ahí estaba, la tan conocida y aterradora demonio de Fairy Tail, ¿enserió era necesario noquear al recepcionista si ya lo había sobornado?, aunque algo si llamo la atención de ambas.

\- ¿N-nos divertimos? - Lucy no pudo evitar un poco de nervios en su voz al preguntar y al igual que ella, Cana esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su amiga albina que solo se separo de la pared para irse acercando a ellas con un paso sensual y descarado al tiempo que dirigía sus manos hacia su blusa en clara intención de retirarla de su cuerpo.

\- Por supuesto Lu-chan, te lo dije esta mañana, no es justo que solo Cana te tenga para ella esta noche, yo también quiero pasar un buen rato contigo - luego de terminar de decirlo se retiro su blusa por completo dejando sus rebotantes pechos a la vista de las dos mujeres exhibiéndolos orgullosa, - ademas esta es una maravillosa oportunidad de compenetrarnos entre nosotras y mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo, ¿ no les parece? - dijo eso usando esa clásica e inocente sonrisa suya junto a sus manos juntas a un lado de su rostro, aunque el que la hiciera mientras tenia sus enormes jarras a la vista no le daba credibilidad.

En cuanto termino eso, la albina termino de llegar con las dos mujeres a la cama y antes de subirse a ella se retiro sus bragas, no sin un interesante comentario que a Lucy le dio sus propias ideas, - tal vez guarde mis bragas húmedas o me masturbe con ellas en casa para dárselas a Natsu y que se embriague con mi aroma de mujer - una sencilla e incitante frase, pero que puso la imaginación de Lucy a volar.

\- Entonces quieres que mejoremos nuestro trabajo en equipo, ¿no es así Mira? - ahora fue el turno de la castaña de responder a las provocaciones de la albina y por como sonaba, entonces la noche estaba lejos de terminar, - muy bien, entonces que empiece el fortalecimiento de lazos de este equipo - y dicho eso, Cana salto sobre Mira para devorar sus labios, algo a lo que la albina no se opuso y de hecho respondió con igual salvaje deseo que el de Cana, antes de ambas separarse y ahora ir contra la rubia que ya rendida a lo que sería esa noche, solo se dejo llevar, sabía que no la saciaría en su deseo de estar con Natsu, pero quizás entre las dos lograsen tranquilizar mejor a su anhelante cuerpo.

Pronto se encontró con sus labios reclamados de nuevo por Cana en un beso profundo, mientras que sus pechos eran succionados y sus pezones victima de los juegos de la boca de Mira, era curioso, pero Lucy siempre creyó que su primer trío sería con Natsu y su siguiente novia o hermana de harem y ahora aquí estaba, participando de su primer trío y había dos hechos trascendentales en el mismo, el primero es que obviamente no era con Natsu y el segundo, es que era un trío completamente lésbico, no había una sola polla en kilómetros cerca y que quisieran usar, pero quizás esta era la mejor manera de aprender a compartir un amante, después de todo así sabría como conseguir y producir placer mientras su novio y su monstruosa verga se encargaban de expandir el coño de una de sus futuras hermanas.

En un principio todo era relativamente normal y tranquilo, si es que un trío entre tres exuberantes mujeres puede considerarse como normal, como fuera, no pasaban mas allá de besos y chupetones en los pechos, intercalando entre quien besaba a la rubia y quien se encargaba de sus pechos, aunque también estaba la variante de que quien se encargase de los besos obviara este acto en busca de su propio placer y le ofreciera a la maga de espíritus sus pechos de erectos pezones probar, algo a lo que ella no se negaba ahora que estaba ahogada en ese frenesí de lujuria.

Claro que poco tiempo se mantuvieron tan apacibles, pronto las manos se unieron acariciando el cuerpo de la otra o migrando mas al sur hacia sus encharcados coitos ansiosos de atención, atención que rápidamente llego y con fuerza cuando los dedos entraron en sus coños dándole un alivio al escozor generado por el anhelo de placer, aunque claro esta en el caso de la albina y la castaña eran un tanto reticentes, todo debido a que temían que esa incursión dactilar les arrebatara la virginidad, no es que no la quisieran perder, pero al menos en el caso de Cana ella pensaba ofrecérsela a cierto pelirrosa, de la albina era difícil discernir si todo esto era algún juego o de verdad tenia intenciones con el DS de fuego pero al menos era consciente de que quería conservar su virginidad un poco mas de tiempo.

En el caso de Lucy, bueno ella no tenia ese problema, hace mucho que le entrego ese tesoro a su novio y ellas lo sabían, por lo que no se cortaban un pelo en escavar todo lo profundo que sus dedos les permitiesen haciendo que fuese la rubia quien mas debiese de controlarse para evitar correrse muy rápido, algo muy difícil cuando parecía que para las dos féminas con quienes compartía cama en este momento la veían como el objeto de su adoración o mas concretamente como su juguete sexual personal.

\- Ne, ne, tengo sed Lucy - al escuchar a la albina, eso desconcertó a la rubia pues no entendía que tenía eso que ver en este momento, aun así todo quedo claro cuando Mira bajo hasta poner su cabeza entre sus piernas y luego unir sus labios con el húmedo coño de la rubia sacandole un sonoro gemido al sentir como la albina chupaba y succionaba su humedad, aunque los gemidos pronto murieron en sus labios cuando una vez mas fueron reclamados por los de la castaña.

La habitación de por si ya tenía un particular olor a sexo cuando solo eran Lucy y Cana, pero ahora con la adición de Mira en la ecuación, la realidad es que el aroma de la recamara se había intensificado, era un olor dulce, femenino, delicado, pero muy fuerte debido a la combinación de las tres féminas que en este momento se encontraban en el lugar.

Por su parte Mira estaba muy concentrada en su labor oral sobre la rubia, tanto que no se percato cuando sintió una lengua entrar en su propio coño sorprendiéndola grandemente.

Miro tras ella para encontrarse que en algún momento durante su exploración bucal sobre Lucy, Cana se había trasladado tras ella y abierta de piernas como se encontraba en ese momento no encontró dificultad alguna para instalarse en el medio y probar las dulces mieles que de ella brotaban.

De alguna forma Mira se sintió abusada en ese momento pues Cana devoraba con avidez su coño sacandole gemidos fuertes que morían en su boca pues la rubia ante ella había tomado su cabeza y la presionaba contra su propia intimidad en aras de que no abandonara su trabajo sobre su intimidad, lo cual hacia que todo gemido que saliese de boca de la albina se transformase en una sutil vibración que aumentaba el placer de Lucy quien no paraba de gemir, ahora sin ningún impedimento o control.

Mira en este momento era la victima de sus dos compañeras en lo que bien podría considerar una violación por lo sometida que se encontraba al capricho de las dos mujeres, pero contrario a lo que se pudiese esperar, la idea de ser usada por sus dos amigas solo la ponía caliente y que sin percatarse cerrara sus piernas tras la castaña para que profundizara con su lascivo ósculo sobre su intimidad mientras ella hacía lo mismo sobre la rubia.

"Bendita la hora en que coloque los hechizos silenciadores cuando entre", fue el pensamiento de Mira cuando vio como el volumen de los gemidos de Lucy se intensificaba cuando aumento la intensidad de sus atenciones sobre ella.

Sin embargo todo acabo cuando Cana retiro su boca del coño de Mira lo cual causo una reacción en domino donde la albina retiro la suya de Lucy generando en ambas un disgusto por haber perdido ese placer sobre ellas de manera tan abrupta.

Lucy pensaba reclamarle a Mira quien a su vez pensaba hacerlo con Cana, pero cuando la vieron, notaron que ella también tenia un disgusto en su rostro, aunque no estaban seguras de que era lo que lo causaba, al menos hasta que la escucharon hablar.

\- No es justo que solo Mira y Lucy se diviertan... Mi coñito también quiere atención - fue el reproche de la castaña ante el hecho de que mientras la rubia y la albina se divertían, nadie atendía su intimidad y a sus ojos eso no era justo.

Para ambas fue una sorpresa escucharla, pero mas que nada les causo una extraña mezcla de ternura por el berrinche que estaba haciendo su amiga y lujuria por las implicaciones que tenían el pedido de la castaña.

Sin embargo había un problema, ninguna estaba dispuesta a abandonar su propio placer en pro de la otra, era egoísta si, pero las tres querían correrse y no pensaban renunciar a ello tan fácilmente.

Fue entonces que como si mentalmente llegasen a un acuerdo, Cana se movió hasta la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraba Lucy para darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a la rubia quien ahora tenia frente a ella el magnifico y bronceado trasero de su amiga.

Por su parte Mira había vuelto a su posición entre las piernas de Lucy, solo que con una variante en este caso y es que ahora su cuerpo estaba en dirección opuesta a la que tenia previamente dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Lucy, con su húmedo coñito casi rozando las enormes jarras de la rubia.

En ese momento en que adoptó esa posición fue que la castaña parada frente a ella se inclino manteniendo rectas sus piernas dándole una magnifica vista de su intimidad a la rubia en el proceso y con sus brazos tomo de la cintura a la albina para levantarla y llevar sus caderas a la altura de su propia boca teniendo ahora disponible el acceso al coño de la albina.

Era un cuadro extraño y visto desde un punto de vista geométrico, era en esencia un triángulo sexual por demás interesante, aunque lo realmente relevante es que en cuanto las tres estuvieron en esa posición y con su respectivo coñito expuesto ante una de sus amigas, fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que se abandonaran al hambre que surgió en ellas y enterraran sus rostros en la intimidad frente a ella iniciando un acto por demás obsceno que solo las hacia ir mas rápido conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Estuvieron en esa posición todo el tiempo que sus cuerpos les permitió estarlo, pues luego de lo que a sus ojos fueron unos treinta minutos en esa posición, las tres se encontraban cansadas y a duras penas lograban sostener sus cuerpo, pese a que hace ya unos diez minutos que habían cambiado las posiciones con Lucy acostada en la cama, Cana sentada sobre el rostro de Lucy y mira estaba en una posición mas cómoda al poder sostenerse con sus piernas para mantener su coño a la altura de la boca de la castaña.

Sin embargo ya no resistían mas la posición y mas que por la incomodidad era porque sus cuerpos estaban débiles y sabían en cualquier momento colapsarían, aun así ninguna quería dejar su labor ni tampoco tenía intenciones de renunciar a su placer, aunque claro esta que su carrera era contra el tiempo y para su desgracia la habían perdido, cuando la albina ya no pudo sostenerse mas tiempo sobre sus piernas que ahora parecían de gelatina.

Aun así la castaña reacciono por instinto usando sus manos para sostener de la cadera una vez mas a la albina, aunque por lo sorpresivo del movimiento no logro evitar tambalearse y caer hacia un costado, aunque eso no evito que Lucy siguiera bebiendo de su coño pues en cuanto sintió a la chica separarse un poco uso sus propias brazos para sujetar a la castaña de la cintura lo cual causo que cuando esta cayera se llevase a la rubia con ella.

Ahora se encontraban en una posición mejor, cada una aun pegada a la boca de su respectiva devoradora y ahora recostadas de lado en la cama podían aplicarse sin problemas a su tarea siendo el pensamiento colectivo que debieron adoptar esa posición desde un comienzo.

Estuvieron así por otros quince minutos donde ademas de las lenguas, una vez mas los dedos se unían en la exploración de la intimidad de la otra y cuando dejaban su mano jugar con el clítoris de su respectiva pareja, su lengua bajaba hasta alcanzar el ano el cual lengueteaban con delicadez pero con constancia aumentando el placer de cada una hasta el momento donde ya no resistieron mas.

\- ¡ME CORROOOOO! - fue el grito al unisono de las tres féminas quien al momento de decirlo sus coños explotaron en un potente orgasmos que acabo chorreando sobre el rostro de la otra debido al abundante flujo de jugos que habían liberado todas al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo.

No fue hasta que las tres terminaron de correrse que se separaron cada una desplomándose sobre so espalda pero manteniendo el extraño triángulo en el que habían estado segundos antes y cegadas aun por su propia lujuria llevaron sus manos a sus rostros para con las mismas esparcir todo lo que pudiesen los jugos que se habían derramado sobre ellas por su cuerpo y otra parte para llevarla a sus aun hambrientas bocas.

Se miraron entre ellas cuando terminaron con su tarea, encontrando el cuerpo de las demás brilloso por el jugo que ahora lubricaba sus cuerpos y como si estuviesen sincronizadas procedieron a hablar, - aun no es suficiente -, tras lo cual se reorganizaron para compartir un lascivo beso triple, saboreando la esencia de las otras dos y la suya propia de boca de sus amigas.

Se separaron luego de un rato en el que si bien el beso había terminado, sus manos claramente estaban lejos de sentirse satisfechas pues durante el beso habían empezado a tocar cada parte del cuerpo de la otra que estuviera a su alcance y que terminado el beso continuaba su exploración, centrándose ya fuera en los pezones o el clítoris de la otra para mantener enardecido el deseo de mas.

\- Ne Lucy, apuesto que aun debes estar deseando la polla de Natsu, ¿no es verdad? - la pregunta provino de Cana quien sostenía ahora una enigmática sonrisa mientras hacia su ya recurrente pregunta durante el viaje, pero contrario a veces pasadas, ahora parecía ya no molestar a la rubia quien solo le sonrió.

\- Si, lo extraño mucho, lo amo y mi cuerpo ya no puede vivir sin el - les sorprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras y también el grado de vicio que había adquirido la rubia luego de lo que había sido solo una semana desde que iniciaron su relación, haciéndoles pensar que para que la rubia estuviese así, el pelirrosa debía ser todo un semental en la cama.

\- Bueno, tal vez no sea la de Natsu, pero estoy seguro de que igual las vas a disfrutar - ese comentario llamo la atención ya no solo de Lucy, también Mira se vio intrigada por sus palabras, algo que creció cuando la vieron ponerse de pie e ir hacia donde se encontraba su ropa para tomar sus cartas, algo que las confundió sobre el propósito de ello.

La vieron buscar entre sus cartas hasta que pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando, - ¡si, aquí están! - su exclamación tan llena de alegría las intrigo y cuando la vieron girarse hacia ella notaron el par de cartas que traía con ella, aumentando la intriga en sus compañeras quien pese a que querían preguntar no tuvieron la oportunidad cuando vieron las cartas brillas seguida de una pequeña explosión la cual al despejarse revelo el contenido de las cartas.

Ahí frente a las chicas aparecieron un par de arneses con dos enormes dildos, aunque en el caso de Lucy quien había visto el miembro de Natsu, aquellos juguetes no eran ni tan largos como sus 14 pulgadas de carne ni tan gruesos, pero le causo cierta curiosidad el que fueran dos, eso implicaba que una de las dos chicas perdería su virginidad ahí y ahora, así que la pregunta que quedaba era ¿quien?.

\- Ara, Cana no sabía que tenias algo así guardado entre tus cosas pequeña pervertida - Mira estaba sonrojada mientras su vista continuaba fija sobre los dos falos de goma pero en sus ojos se podía notar cierta reticencia a la idea de ser ella quien permitiera la entrada de uno de los mismos en su interior, aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien.

\- No creo que estés en posición de hablar Mira, después de todo eres la depravada que trato de chantajear a Lucy para que se acostara contigo - era un golpe bajo y Cana lo sabía pero no se dejaría amedrentar por la albina en sus juegos, - pero si, traje estos consoladores desde mi casa y es con los que mas suelo masturbarme aunque los arneses si son nuevos, así que use mi magia para meterlos en cartas y así tenerlos disponibles por si se daba la ocasión - estaban sorprendidas, esta vez ambas, aunque en el caso de Lucy, suponía que jugaba con esos artefactos, sin realmente profundizar en su contacto con ellos, al menos no con su coñito virgen.

\- Antes de que te hagas ideas equivocadas, cuando digo que me masturbo con ellos hablo de meterlos en mi boquita y fingir que estoy chupando una polla de verdad mientras juego con mis dedos en mi coño - esta vez la castaña miraba a una ola persona como si fuera la única que necesitara explicación y esa era la albina del grupo.

\- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero supongo que ya que hay dos arneses, ¿significa que quieres perder tu virginidad hoy? - la pregunta de mira ciertamente la saco de balance pues no se la esperaba, - si es así, me encantaría tomarla por ti Cana-chan - lo ultimo lo dijo con un notable.

\- Claro que no Mira, mi virginidad es para alguien mas, ¿no es así Lucy? - esta se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la castaña y recordó a quien quería dársela, - ¿que hay de ti Mira-chan?, ¿acaso ya no eres virgen o quieres perderla hoy? - ahora fue Cana quien ataco a Mira y si bien por un momento se vio cohibida, rápidamente recupero la compostura juguetona y porque no decirlo, también un tanto malvada que había mostrado cuando entro esa noche.

\- Oh no Cana, tengo planes para mi castidad y no incluyen perderla hoy - eso sorprendió a las dos magas, aunque en el caso de Lucy y sabiendo lo que había dicho en días anteriores la albina, ya se hacía una idea de cuales eran esos planes por lo que solo suspiro resignada, - pero entonces, ¿por que los dos arneses? - esa pregunta era algo que también rondaba en la mente de Lucy y la sonrisa de Cana no le gustaba ni un poco.

\- Eso es simple Mira, de las tres, aquí hay una que no tiene esos problemas de castidad pues ya la entrego a su novio - si, justo lo que se temía, por lo dicho por Cana al parecer su papel como presa aun estaba lejos de terminar, - así que, ¿por qué no ayudamos a Lucy con su problema dándole lo que tanto quiere? - la sonrisa que le siguió después a esa afirmación solo confirmaba sus temores y el que Mira sonriera angelicalmente mientras juntaba sus manos encantada por la idea no ayudaba a su situación.

\- Etto, chicas, n-no es necesario tantas molestias - trato de razonar pero para su desgracia solo las vio colocar los arneses sobre ellas y prepararse para tomar a la rubia la cual se vio tomada de las piernas y arrastrada con las dos chicas.

\- No te preocupes Lu-chan, seremos muy dulces contigo - el susurro de Mira en su oído seguido de la lamida al mismo fue minando su voluntad si es que aun le quedaba alguna.

\- No tienes que resistir, solo queremos ayudarte Lucy - ahora era Cana quien le decía, aunque a diferencia de la albina quien se había acostado a su lado para acariciarla, la castaña se mantenía sobre sus rodillas erguida dejando frente a su rostro el falo artificial que estaba unido a la cintura de su amiga y eso le causo un hambre profunda.

Trato de resistirse, de verdad trato, pero no quería, después de todo tenían un punto, ella estaba desesperada y si bien no tenían el largo ni el grosor de Natsu, quizás era justo lo que necesitaba para finalmente aplacar su necesidad, o al menos menguarla lo suficiente, así que sin mas dilación acepto las caricias de su amiga albina y el enorme falo de la castaña en su boca dando luz verde para lo que seguía a las dos mujeres que sonrieron con suficiencia.

Lo siguiente que la rubia supo era que en su boca se encontraba profundamente enterrado el consolador de la castaña mientras su colo era asaltado por las acometidas de la albina, generando en la habitación un morboso sonido de succión junto a un lascivo sonido de chapoteo, ademas de gemidos tanto ahogados como profundos de parte de las tres féminas pues resultaba que los arneses tenían truco y es que había una runa mágica que conforme pasaba el tiempo generaba cada vez mas una descarga de placer sobre los coños de la usuaria llevándolas al clímax también.

Las siguientes horas fueron un compendio de posiciones en la que tanto la albina como la castaña disfrutaron de cada segundo de penetrar con sus falos artificiales a la rubia que se dejaba hacer y participaba activamente de todos y cada uno de sus juegos demostrando lo golosa que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

Felaciones, paizuri, anal, no importaba que, la rubia parecía estar en trance ansiosa de ese placer y por fortuna para ella, al parecer sus amigas estaban embriagadas por eso también permitiéndole a su goloso coño disfrutar de horas y horas de continuo mete saca en cada agujero de su cuerpo.

"Natsu, te maldigo por hacerme así", ese fue el único pensamiento razonable de la rubia luego de su enésimo orgasmo de esa noche justo antes de volver a ahogarse en la lujuria de ser asaltada, esta vez en su coño por Cana y en su culo por Mira.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la albina, una pequeña peliazul se encontraba sonrojada pues aun cuando se encontraba dormida el aroma sutil que llegaba a su sensible olfato la tenia abochornada y con sueños bastante particulares aunque no muy aptos para su inocente mente.

Y en otro lugar un pelinegro gritaba para ser liberado mientras el oficial a cargo le negaba el pedido debido a la falta de indumentaria del mago quien aun ahora se mantenía cuasi desnudo lo cual para su desgracia era peligroso pues en la celda donde se encontraba no era el único reo y por la forma en que lo veían no eran hombres normales.

* * *

Al día siguiente y ya en el tren de regreso a Magnolia los magos se encontraban charlando, las tres magas mayores muy unidas gracias a su 'pijamada' del día anterior aunque la rubia aun estaba algo ansiosa, estaba a pocas horas de encontrarse con su novio y saciar finalmente y por completo su necesidad, aunque eso no quitaba que las tres tuvieran una sonrisa que no podían borrar de su rostro.

Mientras la pequeña Wendy se encontraba retraída contra una esquina de los asientos mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles sobre sueños raros y lo explicito de los mismos.

Y por su parte Gray no quería dirigirle la palabra a sus compañeras debido a que no fue si no hasta casi la hora de volver a casa que fueron por el a la estación donde el oficial lo tenía totalmente atado luego de que la noche pasada el mago congelara a sus compañeros, el porque era algo que Gray se rehusaba a revelar pero culpaba a sus compañeras por lo que el denominaba la peor noche de su vida.

No fue si no hasta que vieron Magnolia de nuevo en el horizonte que dejaron de lado todo para volver a ser los amigos de siempre y esperar ansiosos la llegada a la estación y volver al gremio junto a quienes consideraban su familia.

Por eso en cuanto llegaron no dudaron ni un segundo y sumamente felices de estar de vuelta en casa se dirigieron presurosos al gremio donde al llegar como era habitual encontraron todo un desastre y una pelea grupal por quién sabe que razón en esta ocasión, aunque en el caso de la rubia no podría importarle menos la pelea, solo quería encontrar al dueño de su tormento de las ultimas dos semanas y al parecer no era la única pues noto como Cana y Mira también buscaban algo y estaba segura era lo mismo que ella.

Por eso en cuanto lo vio no dudo ni un segundo y corrió a los brazos de su adorado rosadito que en este momento para sorpresa de la rubia estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de fresa, aun así dejo de lado ese hecho para gritar con felicidad y ansia.

\- ¡NATSUUU! - y un segundo después el DS de fuego se encontraba con su rostro enterrado en los enormes pechos de la rubia en un abrazo por demás asfixiante y que sin que ninguno de los dos notara detuvo la pelea al ver la suerte del pequeño mago.

\- Lucy, finalmente estas aquí, te extrañe mucho - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir luego de separarse lo suficiente de la rubia para luego ser besado con ansia por su novia, lo cual era extraño debido a que el pequeño pelirrosa ni siquiera alcanzaba el suelo mientras seguía entre los brazos de la chica, aunque por lo que se dejaba ver, no tenía la intención de detener el beso que al parecer ambos llevaban necesitando desde hace mucho.

Cuando el aire se hizo una necesidad y la vergüenza al menos en el caso de la rubia se hicieron presentes, se separaron aunque todos los veían con una sonrisa pues veían felices el amor que se tenían los dos magos, aunque eso no evito el susurro de Lucy cuando lo volvió a abrazar con cariño esta vez.

\- Natsu, vamos a casa, te necesito dentro de mi ahora mismo para que apagues el incendio que llevo dentro - lo dijo solo para oídos del pelirrosa y con tan solo esa insinuación y declaración de intenciones pudo sentir como de un momento para el otro un gran y duro bulto se formaba entre las piernas de su novio y presionaba con violencia contra su vientre.

Un disimulado asentimiento de parte del mago y la visión de sus ansiosos ojos le demostraban que el estaba tanto o ms ansioso de poseerla, aunque antes de irse a su casa con su novio en su visión entro una pelirroja que venía caminando un tanto extraño, con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y algo sudada, algo muy extraño en ella y que estaba segura de que Natsu tenía mucho que ver en su estado.

Aun así eso podía descubrirlo después, por ahora tenía otras prioridades por lo que se dispuso a salir con su rosadito y antes de irse vio a sus dos compañeras quienes la veían decepcionadas aunque duro poco cuando la rubia les guiño el ojo sutilmente dando a entender que las ayudaría pero por ahora tenía otros asuntos pendientes y sin mas ambos magos desaparecieron mientras los comentarios de varios magos sobre lo bueno que es ser joven o lo descarada y desvergonzada que se había vuelto Lucy.

Ninguno presto atención a la pelirroja que se había quedado parada a mitad del salón del gremio viendo por donde se había ido la pareja hace tan solo unos momentos atrás.

\- Natsu - fue el susurro de la pelirroja quien llevo su mano a su pecho mientras una expresión complicada se adueñaba de su rostro y por sus piernas escurría un sutil hilo de jugos provenientes de su coño y se mezclaban mas adelante con uno de una sustancia mucho mas blanca que corría libre por sus muslos.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Como siempre espero disfruten del capítulo, comenten y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Reviews**

**anonimus maximus**

Me alegra que te guste, sobre los párrafos, a veces se alargan para no cortar la idea de manera abrupta, pero tratare de hacerlos mas cortos en lo posible. En cuanto a lo referente a Erza, bueno si vez mi perfil, los siguientes capítulos estarán bastante centrados en Erza así que no falta mucho ara saber que tanto ha hecho Natsu con la pelirroja. Créeme que no creo que alguien alcance a imaginar lo que se le viene o se le vino encima a Erza; simplemente me reservare el revelar información de lo que ha hecho Erza con el mago de fuego, para mantener un poco la sorpresa, así que solo queda esperar.

**daniel2610994**

Buena esa de lo de Cana traumando a Wendy, como si ya no la hubiese traumado luego de hacerla vestir atuendos raros cuando gano la apuesta, el viaje estaba diseñado para darle un poco de descanso a lo que sería Natsu y Erza y de paso dejar en ascuas sobre lo que pasaría las siguientes semanas de las cuales dos ya han pasado aunque solo se ha visto el lado de Lucy, Concuerdo en que Mira es hermosa y quise jugar un poco con esa dualidad donde ella es tierna la mayoría del tiempo pero también puede ser una condenada diablesa cuando se lo propone y por ahora su objetivo era Lucy, en cuanto a Lucy mostrando el poder de satisfacer a una mujer de Natsu, bueno, la rubia lleva una semana de relación con el mago y ya vemos lo ansiosa que se pone si no folla con el en mucho tiempo, así que si, ha demostrado lo fogoso que es su pareja a sus dos amigas. No dije que Wendy no sepa nada sobre sexo ni apareamiento ni nada de eso y en cuanto a lo de que las chicas le hayan explicado algunas cosas, eso es mas que obvio que paso, pero recordemos que Wendy es muy inocente y pese a tener esos conocimientos no es que sea algo que se sienta cómoda de hablarlo o escucharlo, vamos que cuando escucho del posible embarazo de Levy se sonrojo por lo que eso significaba y mas o menos lo mismo con la supuesta declaración de Gray y eso que esa era mas inocente y aun así se sonrojo, no esperes que no sienta vergüenza ante temas que no son precisamente dignos de una conversación civilizada.

**chisa782911 **

Bueno eso es diferente aunque no es que no vallas a verlo mucho en la historia, después de todo en un harem es normal que mientras esperan su turno se diviertan entre ellas.

Mmmm, en cuanto al harem, eso es sorpresa, aunque supongo que algunos ya se harán una idea de quien mas estará en el mismo, pero faltan algunas sorpresas que pienso incluir en esta historia, tal vez del gremio o tal vez de afuera, quien sabe. Si bueno, es un alma inocente en un gremio de locos, que esperabas. Con Cana es un problema para la pequeña DS, después de todo ella la usa para su diversión avergonzandola, en cuanto a que si sabe o no sabe, claro que sabe, pero eso no significa que no le avergüence tocar ese tipo de temas.

Eran cuatro semanas intensas donde la apuesta culmina con Erza entregando su virginidad o con Natsu castrado y apaleado, aun no me decido.

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero te guste este también.

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Aun falta mucho y recuerda que fuera del yuri que termina por ahora, la dominación a Erza es hecha por un Natsu que ahora es shota lo cual creo yo le agrega morbo, como sea, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.


	12. Entrenando a Erza: Semana I

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 12: Entrenando a Erza: Semana I**

Llegaron con prisa a la habitación de la rubia y en el camino hasta el lugar no podían evitar de vez en cuando besarse con demasiada lujuria para un lugar publico, algunos veían raro a la rubia por besar a lo que en esencia era un niño, mientras que otros reconocían al chico y supusieron era el resultado de alguna de las locuras del gremio.

Como fuese, en cuanto entraron por la puerta que daba paso a la residencia, la ropa paso a ser un estorbo y cada uno retiro por no decir que rasgo las prendas del otro y por primera vez, Lucy no se sentía molesta de que lo hiciera, por el contrario solo le calentaba mas el saber que su novio estaba tan ansioso como ella por sexo.

Para cuando llegaron a la cama ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, Natsu con su polla dolorosamente erecta y Lucy luego de sentir como sus bragas eran destrozadas junto a su sujetador quedo expuesta como una fuente rota de flujos que manaban de su vagina y sus pezones tan duros que parecían querer apuñalar algo.

La rubia se estaba perdiendo en los besos, pero su cuerpo demandaba algo mas, por lo que con toda su resistencia puesta al limite se separo de los labios del mago de fuego y lo empujo para sentarlo en la cama y una vez ahí se puso de rodillas frente a el con sus ojos puestos sobre su erecta hombría que parecía llamarla y claro, ella no se negaría al llamado.

"Ahhh, se ve mas grande que la ultima vez que la vi" era el pensamiento que llego a su mente en cuanto vio la verga de su novio y no era para menos, al parecer en esas dos semanas, la polla de Natsu había pasado de 14 a 15 pulgadas, ahora era un verdadero gigante y grueso como nada que se pudiera imaginar, "el olor, como extrañe este olor, aunque, se siente a la vez tan diferente" la rubia estaba obnubilada y antes de darse cuenta su lengua salio a saludar.

Se paso unos cuantos minutos repasando esa barra de carne con su lengua, recorriendo cada vena hinchada, cada protuberancia hasta llegar a la pegajosa punta grabando a fuego en su mente la forma de ese miembro que ahora lamia como el mas delicioso de los helados y en cuanto el liquido pre seminal toco sus papilas gustativas de nuevo, se abandono a si misma al placer, placer que llevaba dos semanas añorando.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico que hasta hace nada se estaba concentrando en no dejar salir su simiente demasiado rápido, ahora se encontraba tendido en la cama con la rubia sobre el con su coño chorreante frente a sus ojos y viéndolo como una depredadora hambrienta antes de sonreirle y darse la vuelta para adoptar una posición en la que pudiera alcanzar con su boca y sus pechos la polla, mientras al mismo tiempo daba una total y libre invitación a su novio para que devorara su coño, algo que Natsu no desaprovecho pues tenía hambre y ese manjar frente a el se le antojaba demasiado.

La siguiente media hora fue de sexo oral entre ambos en los cuales la rubia no pudo evitar correrse un par de veces antes de que su novio finalmente inundara su boca de su caliente y espesa leche haciéndola llegar a u nuevo orgasmo en el proceso.

Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para ninguno que en cuanto terminaron con su practica oral sin descanso cambiaron la posición esta vez para que sus sexos se enfrentaran cara a cara y sin mas dilación la rubia se ensarto casi que con violencia sobre la enorme barra de carne sacandole un gemido ahogado de puro placer y satisfacción y al pelirrosa un gruñido de placer animal sin comparación.

\- Lucy, extrañaba esto, se siente demasiado bien - fue el comentario del pelirrosa mientras su novia empezaba a cabalgarlo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y anhelante en su rostro, aunque el también ponía de su parte profundizando las estocadas al ritmo de la rubia para lograr un mayor goce para ambas partes.

\- Yo también, no sabes cuanto extrañe esto - en la mente de la rubia era curioso como solo basto una semana de sexo desde que empezaron su relación, aunque era de esperarse si consideraba que cada vez que se quedaban solos empezaban a coger como conejos lo cual en el día era mas frecuente de lo que se podría pensar, - pero Natsu... ¿por qué tu polla sabía y olía tan diferente? - fue la pregunta de la rubia que en ningún momento paro sus caderas, tampoco es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo.

La pregunta le llego de sorpresa al DS de fuego quien en cuanto recordó a que se debía su polla se puso mucho mas dura, algo que sintió la maga de espíritus y contrario a lo que se podría esperar sonrió con perversidad antes de llamar a Natsu pervertido y empezar a cabalgarlo con mas fuerza mientras esperaba la respuesta de su novio.

\- E-Erza - fu todo lo que logro sacar de sus labios, la rubia lo estaba exprimiendo con furia, lo ordeñaba con desesperación y en cuanto dijo ese nombre la mujer se lanzo a su boca en un voraz beso y empezó a agitar sus caderas con salvajismo llevándolos a ambos al limite de su propia resistencia.

Por su parte Lucy no pudo evitar chorrear mas de sus jugos en cuanto escucho ese nombre, su novio de verdad lo había hecho, aquello de lo que hablaron antes del viaje y en lo que ella tuvo cierta participación, en cuanto supo que aquella anomalía en cuanto al olor y sabor de su miembro tenia ese nombre no pudo evitar lanzarse a el y besarlo mientras ahora cabalgaba su polla con solo una intención, que llenara su útero hasta lo mas profundo de su ser con su cremosa esencia, poco le importaba si quedaba preñada en el proceso, eso era lo que deseaba y no pararía hasta obtenerlo.

No pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácil, de hecho no tenía intención de soltarlo pronto, así que se centro solo en ahogarse en ese morboso placer de tenerlo desgarrando sus paredes internas, ya le sacaría la verdad mas adelante.

Estuvieron en eso un buen rato, no sabrían cuanto fue, solo sabían que no podían parar, ni siquiera cuando el vientre de la rubia estaba rebosante de lefa y su cerebro estaba casi apagado por la sobredosis de placer producto de tantos orgasmos y en el caso del pequeño mago no es que estuviese mejor, se había corrido tanto y ahora estaba sudoroso por todo, por lo que en cuanto un nuevo orgasmo los invadió, la rubia se dejo caer sobre su novio que la recibió con su pequeños pero fuertes brazos antes de como muchas veces durante todo el evento, besarse para transmitirse todo el amor que sentían el uno por la otra.

\- Ne Natsu, ¿entonces qué fue lo que hiciste con Erza? - fue la pregunta de la rubia una vez se separaron y luego de descansar un poco, aunque no es que descansasen mucho pues si bien ya no se movían con la fuerza de antes, aun continuaban follando aunque ahora mas con un ritmo suave y delicado.

Quería saber, de hecho se moría por saber que tanto había hecho el pelirrosa con su amiga de armadura y claro esta, Natsu no le iba a negar su deseo por lo que sonriendo la abrazo algo posesivo aunque sin llegara a detener el sutil masaje vaginal sobre su pene y empezó a contarle lo que fue el día de la pelea, con pelos y señales incluyendo el como se cobro con el cuerpo de la pelirroja su victoria, hasta llegar a la actual apuesta con la siempre estoica Titania.

Decir que la rubia estaba excitada luego de escuchar lo que hizo su novio luego de vencer a la pelirroja era quedarse corto pues en este momento la rubia estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no volver a la faena descontrolada y salvaje de hace unos momentos, pensar que Natsu lograría sacar aunque fuese con la pelirroja inconsciente a la zorra sumisa que llevaba dentro la puso al borde de la lujuria, algo que el noto cuando sintió como las paredes de su coño apretaban con mayor ahínco su polla luego de que termino de explicarle lo que ocurrió, pero para Lucy aun no era suficiente, quería saberlo todo.

\- Entonces, ¿que has hecho con Erza en estas ultimas dos semanas? - estaba ansiosa de escucharlo y secretamente esperaba ansiosa que cada cosa que le dijera fuese mas guarra que la anterior, saber si para este momento había logrado romper a Erza al punto de que ella le ofreciera aquello que estaba en juego con su actual trato, aunque si no era así no le molestaba, después de todo aun quedarían dos semanas y ahora el contaba con su ayuda.

\- Bueno, déjame pensar - fue lo dicho por el mago de fuego antes de sumirse en sus recuerdos endureciendo mas y mas su polla y manteniendo el agarre ahora sobre el obsceno culo de su novia para continuar con el pequeño masaje que algo le decía pronto pasaría a ser algo mas que solo un masaje, - creo que debo empezar por el primer día luego de que te fueras - dijo sonriendo y llenando de ansiedad y expectativa a la rubia ante lo que estaba por escuchar.

* * *

Cuando el primer día inicio y Erza aun estaba procesando lo que acababa de hacer, literalmente le había dado a su pervertido compañero el poder y la libertad de jugar con su cuerpo tanto como se le viniera en gana siempre y cuando no rebasara la única barrera sobre la cual tenia voz y voto la pelirroja y esa era su virginidad, su condición de mujer pura, estaba tan movida por la furia que el planteamiento que le hizo y el reto implícito en sus palabras elimino cualquier racionalidad de su mente y acepto si siquiera medir las consecuencias.

Ahora estaba en el gremio debajo de la barra con su boca una vez mas totalmente llena de carne de macho, se suponía que debía de estar furiosa con el pelirrosa por hacerle hacer esto, pero la realidad es que el peligro implícito de hacerlo en el gremio la calentaba, aun así, daba gracias que como era costumbre en su alocada familia, este día como todos los demás había iniciado con una pelea, pelea que Natsu aprovecho y la puso en la actual posición en la que se encontraba.

Ademas, al parecer sus camaradas estaban aprovechando su repentina desaparición para extra limitarse en cuanto a la cantidad de daños sobre la propiedad ahora que la voz de la razón y el demonio que era Erza cuando los detenía no estaba y ella no podía hacer nada pues al parecer según su amo tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Lo peor era que el desgraciado se estaba comiendo su pastel y al notar que ella quería un poco del mismo solo tomaba una pequeña porción del plato y lo restregaba sobre su polla dándole a entender que si quería pastel lo tendría que tomar de su miembro y debido a su debilidad por el cremoso dulce acabo haciéndolo en cada ocasión en que Natsu lo esparcía sobre su pene.

"Desgraciado, cuando esto acabe te voy a matar por desperdiciar así mi precioso pastel" eran los pensamientos que se repetía Erza mientras aun continuaba lamiendo su pene limpiando todo rastro de pastel y al mismo tiempo lo miraba con furia, aunque al pelirrosa parecía divertirle toda la situación y no era para menos si consideraba que el era quien tenía el sartén por el mango.

No la soltó hasta que se corrió y de hecho en ese momento la forzó a que se tragara su polla entera y luego derramó hasta la ultima gota de su semen dentro de ella todo lo profundo que pudo llegar, luego de eso debió esperar a que se calmara todo en el gremio para que nadie la viera salir de debajo de la mesa ni mucho menos debajo de Natsu.

Luego de eso solo fueron algunos manoseos de parte del pequeño pelirrosa lo suficientemente exhibicionistas como para poder ser detectados si se ponía atención pero lo suficientemente discretos como para provocarlos cuando estaba seguro de que la pelirroja estaba en una posición donde no verían la causa de sus sobresaltos.

No la toco demasiado en su primer día pues sabía que esto era una guerra de voluntades y si quería ganarle a su estricta mascota debería tomarse las cosas con calma y minar su voluntad un paso a la vez, aunque ciertamente ya extrañaba a Lucy pues la falta de ese húmedo calor envolviendo su polla lo estaba volviendo loco, al parecer se había hecho mas adicto a ese placer de lo que se podría imaginar y eso hacía que al menos en ese primer día pasara varias veces al baño y se masturbara con furia para tratar de mitigar aunque sea un poco su hambre, claro esta que no lo logro y de hecho con cada nueva eyaculación se ponía mas ansioso.

Como fuese logro soportar ese día y al llegar la noche apareció nuevamente en la habitación de una sorprendida Erza y le dijo que dormirían juntos, aclarando que solo quería dormir con ella pues no quería estar solo.

Tristemente la pelirroja cayo en su juego pues después de acceder, le dio una orden como su amo y le dijo que debían dormir desnudos, algo a lo que se opuso hasta que le recordó que era su deber cumplir con sus caprichos como su sirvienta por lo que a regañadientes accedió y luego solo durmieron aunque para martirio de Erza mas pegados de lo que quisiera permitiéndole sentir su pulsante verga contra su trasero enhiesta y pidiendo atenciones, pero ella tenia su voluntad aun, y se negó a ceder, al menos por esa noche donde solo durmieron y la pelirroja al sentir que no había sido tan malo como pensó rápidamente su mente le jugo una mala pasada haciéndole creer que estaba en un extraño sueño, algo muy loable pues no sería el primero que tenía.

* * *

En su segundo día, la pelirroja abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol sobre ella, estaba desorientada, realmente desorientada sobre el lugar donde se encontraba hasta que noto que era su habitación, se encontraba feliz,relajada, así que decidió disfrutar el momento bajo sus sabanas y dormir un poco mas, disfrutar de esas sensaciones y la paz de su hogar, al menos hasta que sintió un cuerpo a su lado, abrazándola y fue también cuando sintió un hecho particular, estaba desnuda, lo sentía fácilmente por el roce sobre sus pezones y la sensación sedosa sobre su cuerpo debido a la sabana que la cubría.

En cuanto se destapo confirmo su temor sobre estar desnuda y en cuanto vio a cierto pelirrosa a su lado dormido mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, mil y un ideas raras se hicieron presentes en su cabeza sobre lo que había ocurrido, una en particular sobre que estuvo borracha y que acabo en la cama haciendo cosas nada santas con el pequeño mago fue la que mas se repitió en su mente.

Y como era de esperarse, esto fue algo que supero a la pelirroja que luego de regresar al mundo real desde sus fantasías solo pudo reaccionar de una forma, - ¡Kyaaaaa!, ¡PERVERTIDO! - su grito despertó al chico que se levanto alterado solo para recibir un golpe rotundo en su cara que lo mando a volar fuera de la cama y contra la pared mientras la pelirroja se cubría con la sabana con una mano mientras la otra aun estaba extendida en la dirección en la que había enviado a Natsu y de su puño salia humo prueba de la fuerza del golpe.

Se veía molesta mientras miraba a Natsu levantarse con algo de dificultad luego del atronador golpe que recibió de parte de la chica, pero en cuanto se recompuso y sin vergüenza alguna por su desnudez se paro erguido frente a ella mostrando su dormida polla y mirándola con molestia en sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por que me golpeaste tan temprano en la mañana Erza?! - grito con indignación por el trato recibido pero le sorprendió el que la pelirroja se quedase callado y al parecer con su vista fija en algo que cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada noto que estaba viendo con fijación su polla algo que le hizo sonreír, - ¿ves algo que te guste Er-chan? - dijo mientras realizaba un sutil meneo lateral de caderas creando la ilusión de que su colgante miembro ahora era un péndulo oscilante.

Cuando finalmente la maga despertó de su hipnosis inducida por el miembro masculino lo vio con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, aun así la furia la dominaba mas ante lo que ella suponía que había ocurrido, es decir que su compañero aprovecho que estaba ebria para violarla, no estaba del todo equivocada en algunas partes pero eso no lo sabía o no lo recordaba, como fuera eso no impidió que le reclamara al pelirrosa.

\- ¿Q-que haces en m-mi cuarto y p-porque estamos desnudos? - le costaba decirlo sin sentir vergüenza y miedo en realidad, pero necesitaba saber todo lo que ocurrió y no se detendría hasta saberlo, - ¡¿acaso me v-violaste, bastardo?! - mientras tanto el chico no sabía que decir, después de todo, no se esperaba que la chica le preguntara eso, ni siquiera tenía sentido considerando que ella debía saberlo.

Fue entonces que lo entendió, al parecer la chica había estado algo aletargada en cuerpo y mente al punto que su mente olvidó o modificó lo que ocurrió y al parecer se estaba haciendo conjeturas propias de lo ocurrido basada en lo que había visto al despertar.

\- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió ayer? - la pregunta de Natsu la descoloco pues hablaba con tanta naturalidad y sin miedo que empezaba a dudar de que tan correctas eran sus suposiciones.

Cuando menciono aquello la chica empezó a tratar de hacer memoria sumiéndose en sus recuerdos de lo que fueron los últimos días, recordaba que las chicas y Gray se fueron para una misión, ella se quedaría porque Natsu la reto a una pelea luego de que le prohibiera ir dada su condición física tan infantil por decirlo de algún modo.

Recordaba la pelea, el como domino hasta que se distrajo cuando empezaron a llamarla abusadora por pelear y golpear a un niño aquellos que no sabían quien era ella, para que en su distracción Natsu la derribara y ganara la pelea frente a todos los transeúntes y claro esta frente a todos los demás compañeros de su gremio.

Trataba de hacer memoria en los espacios entre todos sus recuerdos y luego ante una extraña y placentera sensación que no supo explicar sus recuerdos faltantes volvieron, la apuesta original, ser la sirvienta de Natsu todo un mes y claro esta la parte importante de ello cuando ese mismo día mas tarde empezó a hacer uso de su nuevo poder sobre ella, cuando despertó ataviada en un vestido que solo una puta usaría, con sus manos atadas, su boca sellada y su poder suprimido, luego su desvergonzado paseo a la luz de la luna por las calles de magnolia vestida como perra en celo con ese conjunto tan lascivo hasta llegar a su casa, que Natsu apareciese con sus juguetes masturbatorios, luego el que casi llegase a un orgasmo, la gigantesca polla en erección del mago de fuego, el como se la metió en su boca ansiosa, y luego todo estaba en blanco, pero a su mente llegaban todo tipo de imágenes de ella exhibida cual pedazo de carne, pinzas sobre sus pezones o su coño, juguetes en su trasero, en fin.

Regreso de sus recuerdos y ahora ya no se distinguía entre su cabello y su rostro de lo roja que estaba pero no comprendía por que no se negó, hasta que sintió algo en su cuello, el collar que Natsu le puso y recordó lo particular del mismo y lo que paso cuando intento retirarlo.

Sintió entonces que estaba atada de manos y de hecho entendió su reacción, el día después de eso, Natsu solo jugo un rato con ella y luego la dejo libre, no volvió a acercarsele hasta que llego la noche donde solo durmieron juntos pero totalmente desnudos, por eso cuando despertó creía que todo fue un sueño y verlo ahí la altero tanto.

Recordó la nueva apuesta, lo ocurrido el día anterior entendiendo que después de todo no era el sueño que trataba de creer que era y con eso también su resolución de no darle a ese pequeño enfermo y degenerado pelirrosa la satisfacción de admitir que disfrutaba de eso ni permitirle tomar su virginidad, pero en ese momento algo la regreso a lo que ocurría actualmente pues sintió un delicioso placer sobre sus pechos y su propio gemido la despertó y recordó que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

Al mirar hacía abajo encontró al DS de fuego totalmente pegado a sus pechos chupándolos con necesidad, estirándolos solo lo suficiente y mordiendo sus pezones lo suficiente como para que la acción solo le produjese placer y para su horror lo estaba logrando.

\- M-maldito, ¿que c-crees que haces? - fue el reclamo de la pelirroja intentando suprimir el gemido que ansiaba escapar de sus labios, mientras veía con rabia al causante de su actual estado que parecía no importarle nada que no fuera continuar con sus atenciones a sus pechos haciéndole cada vez mas difícil reprimir su voz.

Sin embargo pareció considerarlo pues un segundo después se separo de sus pechos que para asombro de la pelirroja le disgusto que lo hiciera y observo como la miraba con algo de diversión como si la respuesta a lo que hacía fuera obvia.

\- ¿Que no es evidente? estoy chupando las enormes tetas de mi mascota - se notaba la burla en su voz y ese era el punto, la quería hacer rabiar y por como su rostro se transformo en una mueca de ira pura lo había conseguido, - no lo olvides Erza, durante este mes yo tengo el control - lo dijo en cuanto había visto a la mujer cerrar su mano en clara señal de prepararse para golpearlo, logrando que se calmara y recordara la situación.

\- Hmm, haz lo que se te de la gana - fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras retiraba su rostro de la vista de Natsu para que no viera su frustración y humillación al ceder a tan estúpida apuesta hace dos días y para que no la viera pelear con su propio orgullo que eran las cadenas que le impedían molerlo a golpes por simplemente querer cumplir su parte del trato.

Natsu sonrió con sorna al ver su actitud y un segundo después volvió su atención a su trabajo sobre los pechos de la chica quien en cuanto sintió lo que le hacía tuvo que esforzarse en no gemir, otra de las razones por las que desvió su rostro, para no darle el placer a ese idiota de verla contraerse tratando de evitar disfrutar de esa sensación.

Estuvo así por diez minutos en los cuales la chica tuvo que usar cada gramo de autocontrol para no gemir, especialmente cuando pellizcó, lamió, mordió y retorció sus pezones, algo que ciertamente la puso al borde de su capacidad, lo peor era que debía esconder su feminidad, porque para este momento la misma estaba escurriendo de lo húmeda que estaba y la mancha en su sabana era mas que evidente y eso primero muerta que dejar a ese niño ver el efecto que sus caricias tenían sobre ella.

Entonces se separo de ella y se dirigió al baño, en ese momento la chica suspiro aliviada y esperaba para que el pelirrosa entrara suponía que a bañarse, momento que aprovecharía para masturbarse con furia para calmar los sollozos de su coño el cual estaba ansioso por correrse, pero no contó con algo, el pelirrosa se paro frente al baño de la habitación y la volteo a verla con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para su gusto.

\- Bañémonos juntos Onee-chan - lo dijo de una forma tan tierna e inocente que de no saber quien era habría aceptado sin dudar dada la ternura que le producía, eso solo la enfureció mas, el estaba jugando con ella y lo hacía de tal manera que no le dejaría correrse ni escapar, pero tampoco dejaría que su excitación bajara, lo sabía perfectamente y la enorme erección que ahora exhibía el chico solo se lo confirmaba.

Lo siguió con algo de resiliencia ante lo que pretendía el chico en esta ocasión, pero no es que tuviera opción a replica para su inmensa desgracia, lo peor fue cuando el se quedo ahí y espero a que ella pasara para darle una cachetada en su culo haciéndola respingar por la acción, se sonrojo pero no podía saber si por la furia o por la excitación que por alguna razón cruzo por su cuerpo.

Al principio fue solo un baño, cada uno bañándose solo, hasta que el chico decidió que era hora de jugar con el obsceno cuerpo de la pelirroja y sin darse cuenta lo siguiente que sintió fue las pequeñas manos del pelirrosa amasando sus enormes pechos y para su horrorosa excitación, sintió también como algo duro, caliente y resbaladizo le apuñalaba la espalda y ella sabía muy bien que era y al parecer su coño también.

Los siguientes minutos el chico se deleito manoseando sus pechos y retorciendo sus pezones mientras restregaba su polla por toda su espalda, creyó que eso seria todo hasta que el se detuvo y la soltó, creyó que se detendría pero supo que se equivoco cuando se puso frente a ella y acerco sus labios a su oreja.

Le susurro algo en la oreja y conforme lo que quería fue entrando en sus oídos el sonrojo en su rostro se extendió por completo y para su propia desgracia al terminar de hablar la vio con ese rostro feliz y un tanto burlón con el cual le decía que no tenía de otra por lo que muy a su pesar y para su gran vergüenza procedió a hacer lo que el quería.

Después de eso, fue una verdadera sesión de depravación a ojos de la pelirroja pues ahora se encontraba masturbando el enorme eje del pequeño pelirrosa mientras que este no hacia mas que manosear sus tetas esta vez estando frente a frente, lo peor es que la pelirroja no logro evitar pasear sus manos por el enorme palo de carne y de manera inconsciente grabando en su mente su forma, cada vena, cada pliegue, cada centímetro de esa enorme y obscena polla.

Estuvieron en ese acto lo que a la pelirroja le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente el chico se corrió y para su gran asombro la cantidad era descomunal, lo suficiente como para manchar sus pechos y su vientre por completo y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello paso su lengua por sus labios como si desease llevarse esa blanca esencia a la boca, lo único que agradecía era que aun estaban en el baño y eso le permitiría lavarse el cuerpo del semen que ahora lo cubría y cuyo olor la estaba empezando a marear pues incitaba al sexo desenfrenado y ella no tenía intención de ceder a tan primitivo deseo y menos con el idiota de Natsu.

Lo unico que le preocupaba era que Natsu no la dejaba sola en ningún momento y eso le impedía poder desahogarse como quería y en este momento su coño estaba ardiendo, no sabía cuanto mas podría soportar antes de que se volviera loca, pero estaba decidida a no perder en este juego, ya encontraría el momento para liberarse como su cuerpo le demandaba.

Al salir del baño durante el tiempo en que se vestía y preparaba pues las cosas solo empeoraban para su cuerpo pues el mago de fuego no perdía ni un segundo para meterle mano y al salir en dirección al gremio se metían por los callejones donde el chico solo la sobaba aun mas, por lo cual al llegar al gremio la chica a duras penas soportaba su propio peso por la sobre excitación y claro esta se desquitaba con el primer baboso que se atreviera a interrumpir lo que ella suponía sería su único momento de paz al estar en el gremio.

Tristemente estaba equivocada cuando al igual que en el día anterior Natsu pronto se presento frente a ella detrás de la barra con un trozo de pastel de fresas y por la sonrisa que le daba era obvio lo que esperaba de ella, quiso negarse pero entonces sintió un cierto cosquilleo por su cuerpo y como el collar que no podía quitarse iluminarse tenuemente.

No tuvo de otras mas que como antes desaparecer sin ser vista y colocarse de rodillas bajo la mesa de la barra y atender oralmente a su amo, era eso o que Natsu activara el control que tenia sobre ella con ese collar y la hiciera orinarse de placer frente a todos en el gremio como la primera noche y aunque su lado mas salvaje le excitaba la idea de ser vista por sus compañeros mientras se corría, su lado mas sensato prefirió no correr ese riesgo.

El resto del día aso mas o menos normal, salvo que Natsu siempre la vigilaba o tocaba de vez en cuando manteniendola caliente pero sin dejarla acabar por lo que cada vez se sentía mas desesperada, aunque igual que el día anterior el chico la dejaba tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, solo tocándola lo suficiente como para mantener la excitación sobre ella.

La única diferencia llego en la noche y fue que esta vez no dormirían en Fairy Hills, según Natsu porque era muy molesto tener que escabullirse todo el tiempo dentro del edificio, así que esta noche estaría en territorio enemigo pues dormiría con Natsu en la habitación de Lucy y eso le daba ventaja al chico, aunque claro las cosas no pasaron de simples toqueteos sobre su desnudo cuerpo hasta la hora de dormir.

* * *

Para el tercer día la chica suponía que todo seguiría igual, es decir con Natsu manteniendola caliente con sus toqueteos y nada mas, tal vez intentando hacer que ella cediera si hacia que enloqueciera por la necesidad de correrse, así que se preparo mentalmente para lo que serían esas semanas.

"Si crees que voy a ceder solo por que estoy excitada te equivocas Natsu, te voy a demostrar el alcance de mi propia voluntad" fue el pensamiento con el que se levanto preparada para lo que sería un día mas en manos de ese depravado niño.

Pronto sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando una vez mas en el baño mientras se aseaban, Natsu inicio su manoseo descarado sobre sus tetas y el restregar su polla sobre su espalda, hasta ahí todo era como ella suponía y cuando paso al frente de ella, ya estaba preparada para lo que seguiría, las manos de la chica masturbando el eje de Natsu mientras sus pequeñas manos jugaban con sus tetas.

El problema fue cuando esta vez el chico no se conformo solo con eso, ahora y para su vergüenza el chico realizo un cambio interesante sobre sus tetas y este fue el que ahora no eran sus manos las que estaban sobre ellas, no, ahora era su boca y la sensación húmeda, viscosa y caliente lo que sentía sobre sus enormes pechos, centrándose principalmente sobre sus pezones y todo empeoro cuando unos momentos después las manos regresaron para jugar con aquellas partes de sus senos que no eran atendidos por la voraz boca.

Para desgracia de la chica estaba a punto de gemir de placer pues aunque jamas lo admitió antes, la realidad era que sus pechos eran en extremo sensibles y sus pezones su punto mas débil de esa zona, el que ahora sintiera como el chico los chupaba y mordía la estaba llevando al limite, la peor parte es que cuando creyó que finalmente se correría el chico se adelanto y una vez mas eyaculo sobre su cuerpo para posteriormente dejarla libre de sus ministraciones, negandole una vez mas su ansiado orgasmo.

Quería matarlo, de hecho sintió que tenía una idea interesante, provocar a Natsu y forzarlo a usar el collar para que ella se corriera, pero, no le salio como esperaba cuando esta vez no uso el collar y por el contrario la sometió físicamente, desgraciadamente dada su actual condición estaba mas débil de lo que esperaba y no tenía la fuerza para forzarlo a hacer lo que ella quería.

Salió de la ducha totalmente humillada y lo peor mas caliente que nunca y sabía que mientras Natsu tuviese el control su orgasmo estaba lejos de ser una realidad y no sabía cuanto tiempo mas su coño resistiría sin correrse.

Esta vez ocurrió algo que no se esperaba y es que el desayuno no transcurrió de manera normal, de hecho agrego algo que ella no se esperaba que el fuese a hacer, en primera porque no dejo que se vistiera hasta que desayunara por lo que se presento a la mesa totalmente desnuda, con sus pezones aun enhiestos por lo ocurrido en el baño y su coño hecho una fuente de jugos.

El principal problema es que vio a Natsu servirse desayuno solo para el y no parecía que hubiese preparado algo para ella por lo que movida por su curiosidad y un poco por la furia por la falta de caballerosidad del chico se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Ne Natsu, ¿acaso no preparaste un desayuno para mi también? - lo dijo con voz estoica sorprendiéndose a si misma pues no creyó poder hablar así dada su condición actual y cuando lo vio con rostro confundido solo continuo, - eres todo un caballero Natsu... sigh, olvidaste que tenias compañía, eso es digno de ti - lo primero lo dijo con sarcasmo antes de dar un respingo y proseguir esta vez con fastidio por lo descuidado que era su anfitrión.

\- ¿De que hablas Erza? - dijo viendola confundido, como si a la chica le hubiese crecido otra cabeza o algo así, - si tienes un desayuno, ¿lo quieres ya? - le dijo el pelirrosa, esta vez sorprendiendo a la chica que aun sorprendida asintió pues realmente tenía hambre.

Lo que paso después solo le hizo arrepentirse de su pregunta pues fue algo que no se espero y que para desgracia suya solo agravaba su condición actual.

Y es que ni en sus mas locos sueños, se hubiese esperado que el pelirrosa se levantara de su asiento y con su plato de cereal aun en sus manos se moviera frente a ella antes de sentarse en la mesa frente a ella que sentada como estaba no entendía a que quería llegar y tampoco quería mantenerle la mirada porque frente a ella estaba la erecta polla de Natsu palpitando insinuante frente a sus ojos.

La confusión y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella pues no entendía a donde quería llegar el pelirrosa, algo que rápidamente le hizo saber, - ¿q-q-que se s-supone que ha-haces? ¡PERVERTIDO! - le fue inevitable el tartamudear debido a su vergüenza.

Ahora quien se veía confundido era el, como si todo fuera demasiado obvio como para que la pelirroja no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque igual pareció entender que la maga estaba demasiado avergonzada como para siquiera querer procesar lo que esperaba de ella, saber que estaba así de vulnerable solo hizo que su polla se agitara con mas brío, ahora mas que nunca quería que lo hiciera, pero no quería salirse de u papel actual.

\- ¿De que hablas Erza? - la forma tan inocente con que hablo la estaba enfureciendo, sabía que jugaba con ella y aunque sabía que podía golpearlo ahora que al parecer no tenía intención de usar el collar contra ella, pero una vez mas su propio orgullo la estaba deteniendo diciéndole que todo lo que debía hacer era soportar las estupideces de Natsu y cuando el mes acabara entonces si, matarlo a golpes por todas las humillaciones.

\- Erza, dijiste que querías tu desayuno y aquí lo tienes - lo decía con un tono entre neutro, divertido e inocente mientras se señalaba la polla que para este momento le dolía de lo dura que la tenía ademas de que de la punta ya escurría liquido a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría, - después de todo nada mejor para una chica fuerte y en crecimiento que un buen batido de proteínas, ¿no lo crees Er-chan? - era oficial, esto lo excitaba mucho, ver a Erza así de sometida lo calentaba mas de lo que creía y poder avergonzarla tanto como quisiera era un morbo que jamas creyó experimentar.

Erza por su parte ahora estaba viéndolo con furia en sus ojos, se burlaba de ella y lo sabía, el único problema era que no tenía escape por mucho que lo buscara, Natsu no le ofrecería nada mas de comer y si intentaba huir estaba segura de que la seguiría y en su estado actual con sus piernas tan temblorosas dudaba llegar lejos, ademas de que una vez mas escuchaba esa voz interna de su orgullo diciéndole, "solo hazlo, chupale la polla hasta que se corra, solo sera un clavo mas en su ataúd cuando ganes la apuesta y te cobres lo que te hace", lo peor era que esa voz era seductora, la idea de poder desquitarse luego con el pelirrosa sonaba muy tentadora, pero si era honesta consigo misma, mas tentadora era la polla misma, su grosor, su dureza y el olor que manaba de ella, era demasiado para ella.

Trago duro antes de ver con determinación a los ojos de Natsu, - espero que lo disfrutes Natsu, porque cuando esto acabe y yo gane, te voy a castrar - concluida su amenaza, no paso mas de un segundo antes de meterse la polla en la boca y empezar a chuparla mientras de fondo se escuchaban los felices gemidos de placer del pelirrosa mientras descaradamente continuaba comiendo su cereal como si no pasara nada, si alguien entrara en ese momento, muy seguramente catalogaría la escena de degenerada o digna de una película para adultos, pero por suerte o desgracia para la pelirroja, sabía muy bien que nadie entraría por esa puerta al menos en la próxima semana y media aun.

Lo curioso es que si bien empezó con cierta agresividad en sus atenciones bucales, luego de un tiempo la maga lo hacia con amor, con deleite y anhelo, al parecer el intoxicante sabor de esa enorme verga la había una vez mas inducido en un trance en el que lo único que buscaba era que derramara su simiente sobre ella o en este caso en particular en lo profundo de su estomago.

Para cuando el chico termino su desayuno el cual tardo mas de lo esperado debido a que constantemente debía centrarse en no correrse demasiado pronto, ya no siguió reteniendo mas su semen y dejando de lado la taza tomo la cabeza de su actual amante y empezó a agitarla con mas fuerza sobre su eje en busca de liberar finalmente su leche en la boca de su linda y obscena esclava.

\- Preparate Erza, me voy a correr - esas simples palabras fueron el pistoletazo final para la chica que presurosa empezó a acelerar mas de lo humanamente posible tratando de obtener el semen que deseaba, - ¡ME CORROOO!, ¡BEBETELO TODO ERZAAAA! - un segundo después enterró su polla todo lo profundo que pudo en la cavidad oral de la chica y se corrió como si no hubiese un mañana en su boca, algo que sin saberlo envió al cielo las papilas gustativas de la pelirroja y le dio a su estomago un extraño pero placentero sentimiento de morbosa calidez.

El único problema fue que ni aun con aquello, la chica pudo correrse y no es que le faltaran ganas pues cada vez era mas la demanda de su coño por su liberación y el que Natsu le hiciera todo esto no le hacía mas sencillo precisamente el calmarlo, especialmente porque tampoco le permitía tocarse a si misma, ni siquiera mientras el comía su desayuno.

Cuando termino de correrse libero sus manos de la cabeza de la maga quien rápidamente se saco la polla de la boca buscando aire, el problema fue que se le dificultaba bastante pues podía sentir como su conducto respiratorio ahora estaba taponado por el espeso y pegajosos semen del chico frente a ella, ademas de que parte del mismo escurría de sus labios sobre sus tetas, tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos llorosos y la respiración era pesada, una visión demasiado excitante para el pelirrosa, pero por ahora era mas que suficiente.

\- Eso fue genial Erza, espero que lo disfrutaras porque sera tu desayuno diario durante el próximo mes - no sabía porque pero ya se esperaba algo como eso viniendo de ese pervertido dragón, pero aun estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento como para protestar o siquiera insultarlo y lo peor es que la idea de beber el semen de Natsu directamente de su polla todos los días como el primer alimento de la chica por algún motivo le estaba haciendo la boca agua, pero se negaba a creerlo, ella no podía estar de verdad ansiando el esperma de ese pequeño depravado, ¿o si?

\- Deberías volver al baño y limpiarte Erza, nos iremos al gremio en un rato y no creo que quieras que te vean así - la apunto al decirlo mientras señalaba su cabello desarreglado, sus ojos llorosos, sus labios pintados de blanco y su abundante pecho manchado con el remanente de semen y saliva que caía de su boca.

El resto del día transcurrió como ya se hacia costumbre, el metiendole mano todo lo posible mientras se arreglaba, luego metiendole mano en las calles de camino al gremio y luego, la gran sorpresa, le metía mano luego de llevarla por callejones semi oscuros donde nadie los veía, siempre dejándola al borde de acabar pero jamas permitiéndole tal cosa, luego en el gremio aparecía con el trozo de tarta cuando ella estaba en la barra y lo siguiente era que se encontraba a si misma debajo de la misma entre las piernas de Natsu chupándosela una vez mas, algo que le llevo a hacerse una simple pregunta respecto a la estamina de su pervertido amigo y actual amo, "¿pues que acaso esta polla es insaciable o que?", y considerando que era la tercera vez en el día que se presentaba ante ella tan dura como siempre y ansiosa de derramar mucha mas de su leche en ella empezaba a creer que la respuesta era un rotundo si.

Las incursiones en el gremio también aumentaron, ahora el tiempo en el que podía estar tranquila y dejar que su excitación bajara era menor pues el DS de fuego aprovechaba cada que tenía la oportunidad para meterle mano, a veces incluso cuando estaba cerca de otros compañeros, pero o hacia tan sutil y rápidamente que salvo ella que era la receptora de dichas caricias, nadie mas podía siquiera sospechar.

Para cuando regresaron, de nuevo a la casa de Lucy, la verdad era que Erza estaba al borde de la locura y la mayor parte de su mente le decía que le pidiera a Natsu un orgasmo tan fuerte como para que quedara desmayada del placer, sin embargo para su desgracia ella prefirió escuchar a la parte de su cerebro movida por su orgullo que le decía que debía resistir, solo eran cuatro semanas y luego podría matar a golpes al pelirrosa y masturbarse hasta que se le cayeran los brazos si eso quería, pero hasta entonces lo ultimo que debía de hacer era ceder ante ese idiota y su hermosa y enorme verga.

Termino el día y una vez mas terminaba con un buen magreo a su cuerpo de parte de su amo antes de dormir dejándola una vez mas deseando correrse, pero sin poder hacerlo y no se masturbaría ahora, estaba mas que segura de que eso era lo que Natsu quería y no le daría ese placer por mucho que su vagina ahora llorara y gritara por un orgasmo.

* * *

La llegada del cuarto día de esa semana no hizo nada por ayudar a conservar su férrea resolución, al despertarse lo primero que sintió fue su humedad pues en la noche pasada todo lo que pudo soñar era a ella ya fuese masturbándose hasta correrse o aun peor, a si misma rogando por el pene de Natsu y portándose como no mas que una puta implorando que le reventara a pollazos el coño.

Su coño ardía pues al parecer pese a lo mucho que soñó con guarrerias su coño no lograba correrse o al menos no con la intensidad que deseaba y ahora al despertar lo primero que sentía eran las demandas de su sexo de tirarsele encima a su compañero y enterrarse esa verga hasta el fondo si eso era lo que se necesitaba para poder correrse, pero una vez mas su orgullo gano la pelea cuando le dijo que debía resistir, aunque en este punto se le estaba haciendo ya casi que imposible, eran cuatro semanas de este tormento y no había ni siquiera cumplido la primera de ellas, quien sabe si podría con las tres que faltaban.

Inicio como siempre, un magreo previo a entrar al baño, luego en el baño lo masturbaba hasta que se corría mientras el se dedicaba a jugar con sus cada vez mas sensibles pechos, estrujándolos con sus manitas, chupándolos o mordiendo sus pezones haciendo que en serio quisiese gemir y lo único que se lo impedía era su maldito ego y el orgullo de no darle esa satisfacción al mago de fuego.

Luego su tiempo de desayuno donde una vez mas debió chupar su polla hasta que acabara con la misma abundancia de la primera vez y una vez mas ella se embriagaba con el sabor y el olor de aquel sexo que debía de darle a su pareja impuesta, a veces durante su trabajo oral la idea de morderle el pene hasta arrancárselo se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero no era ese tipo de persona y dicha sea la verdad empezaba a encontrar cierto gusto en ello, claro que ella no era consciente de tal cosa.

No fue si no hasta salir de la casa que las cosas cambiaron un poco, por no decir que mucho, pues al poco de salir experimento su primera experiencia de lo que se podría considerar sexo en publico y esta vez difería de lo que fue su primera experiencia durante la noche, donde salio vestida de manera tan vulgar pues en esta ocasión si que había gente ahí afuera que podría llegar a verla si se descuidaba.

Aun así, ahí estaba ella, a la mitad de un callejón, lo suficientemente oscuro como para no distinguirse los rostros, pero lo suficientemente iluminado como para que si alguien dirigiera la vista a ese lugar pudiese ver las siluetas de ambos magos y considerando la posición en la que se encontraban, llamarían la atención de inmediato y eso era algo de lo que estaba mas que segura.

Después de todo ella en este momento tenia las tetas de fuera siendo manoseadas como ya era habitual en su vida por el pequeño pelirrosa mientras por tercera vez en ese día estaba tratando de hacer correr al mago de fuego, primero empezó con sus manos creyendo que una paja rápida seria suficiente para que se corriera, pero le sorprendió el aguante que podía tener el chico si se lo proponía y dadas las circunstancias y porque no decirlo, lo mareada que se sentía al una vez mas inundar sus fosas nasales con el aroma viril y sexual de esa polla pronto se encontró usando su lengua para recorrer esa vara de carne erótica frente a ella, lo cual acabo siendo el mas grande error de la pelirroja pues en cuanto sus papilas probaron de nuevo el sabor a macho de Natsu se descontrolo, la mezcla de necesidad en su cuerpo, el morbo de lo prohibido y el riesgo de ser atrapados habían hecho desconectar su mente y prueba de ella fue la garganta profunda que le dedico en pleno callejón con la esperanza de que se corriera en su estomago una vez mas.

El sabor era tan intoxicante, su boca hormigueaba y no entendía porque, claro esta, ella no sabia que su pequeño y tramposo amo usaba su magia de fuego para hacer su pene mas cálido y agradable al tacto ademas de usar su magia secundaria de rayos para generar pequeños chispazos de energía que adormecían sus papilas de una manera tan placentera que generaba una necesidad de mas.

Por primera vez Erza se dejaba llevar por el placer de tener a Natsu en su boca y antes de siquiera ser consciente de que había movido sus manos, descubrió que una de ellas estaba pinzando sus pezones mientras con la otra hurgaba en su propio coño, pero lo que la sorprendió mas fue el hecho de que Natsu no la detuviera, lo había hecho todo el tiempo antes por lo que el que esta vez tuviese esa vía libre fue todo lo que necesito Erza, quien sin mayor tardanza empezó a aplicarse no solo en la mamada sino también en auto satisfacerse suponiendo que si lograba el orgasmo que llevaba días deseando podría recuperar la compostura y sobreponerse a los lascivos deseos del mago de fuego.

Tristemente el momento no duro mucho pues al poco de que empezara a tocarse y olvidando que estaba en vía publica, bueno, digamos que de un momento a otro el chico pareció enloquecer por el placer y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar arremetió contra ella llevándola contra la pared a su espalda, ahora sorprendida se encontraba con su espalda presionada contra el muro y sin saber como, tenía sus manos sujetas por las manitas de Natsu sobre su propia cabeza y un segundo después sintió las violentas acometidas del chico contra su inundada boca, algo que inconscientemente le estaba produciendo mucho mas placer del que de por si ya sentía hasta ahora.

"No puede ser, me esta violando la boca, entonces... entonces, ¿por que se siente tan bien?" eran los pensamientos de la pelirroja quien inconscientemente y para desconocimiento de ambos magos en ese momento, tenía sus pupilas en forma de corazón mientras relajaba mas su garganta para permitirle a su actual amante ir incluso mas profundo dentro de su boca.

Solo había un problema con todo esto, Erza quería correrse y una vez mas no podía, lo peor es que esta vez su estado de ansiedad lo había provocado ella misma cuando se toco hace un rato mientras le daba una mamada a Natsu y la clara muestra de que en verdad estaba ansiosa era el enorme dolor que sentía sobre sus erectos pezones y el ardor que invadía su hinchado clítoris, eso sin contar que para este momento su coño parecía ser la fuente desde donde nacía un rio por lo abundante de sus flujos.

"¡No!, Erza debes resistir, no caigas en los juegos de Natsu, esto no tiene porque gustarte, te esta violando, te esta humillando, te esta..." cualquier pensamiento que aun quisiera cruzar su mente se vio interrumpido cuando sintió a Natsu estallar dentro de su boca haciéndola abrir grandemente los ojos mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban por la enorme carga que estaba disparando dentro de ella, el sabor la drogaba y cambio de inmediato su proceso de pensamiento, "me esta... llenando la boca de su delicioso esperma... ¿como puede seguir corriéndose tanto?... aahhh, tan delicioso" su mente se estaba atrofiando por tanto placer y su cuerpo no la ayudaba cuando sintió su coño arder y sus piernas contraerse sobre si mismas en un desesperado intento de acallar a su vagina necesitada sin lograrlo claro esta.

La cosa no termino ahí pues para desconcierto de Erza el chico rápidamente saco su polla de su boca y antes de siquiera poder preguntar algo, lo vio como se masturbaba frente a sus ojos y un segundo después el semen restante de su anterior corrida se derramaba sobre ella, mas específicamente sobre sus desnudos pechos sobre los cuales el chico apuntaba.

En cuanto todo acabo lo vio recomponer sus pantalones y luego con una sonrisa depredadora acercarse a ella, que inevitablemente se sintió como un pobre corderito frente a un fiero depredador e inconscientemente se retrajo contra la pared como buscando protección, pero contrario a lo que ella creía el chico se poso frente a ella y con sus manos recogió lo mejor que pudo el semen sobre sus pechos con las manos y un segundo después se las ofrecía.

\- Anda Er-chan, sabes que es de mala educación desperdiciar la comida - fue la insinuación del chico sobre lo que esperaba que hiciera y sin poder pensar mucho en ello, pronto se encontró a si misma con sus labios abiertos chupando los dígitos del pelirrosa y recorriendo con su lengua la mano recogiendo toda la blanca sustancia que la manchaba, - eso es, eres una buena chica Erza - mientras lo decía le acariciaba con mimo su cabeza sin saber lo que eso estaba causando en la debilitada psique de la pelirroja.

Esa simple caricia sobre su cabeza, el mimo con el que lo hacía le llenaba de una indescriptible felicidad que solo le hacía querer esforzarse mas en su trabajo, todo con la intención de que la mimara mas y le hiciera mas cumplidos, no lo noto ella, pero en su rostro había una sutil sonrisa por el trato actual, aunque claro Natsu si lo noto y le pareció tierno el ver que algo tan simple como una caricia como la que le hacía le gustara tanto y viendo lo mucho que lo disfrutaba decidió seguir hasta que acabara con su trabajo, sin saber como afectaba a la maga de re equipo el que continuara con ello.

Finalmente cuando la chica limpio por completo sus dedos se separo de ella y viendo que estaba todo lo limpia que podía decidió terminar por esa ocasión, - listo Erza, creo que es hora de seguir, así que termina de vestirte y vamos al gremio - cuando termino de decirlo le dejo frente a ella su ropa y se aparto un poco para que ella se pudiese vestir.

"¿ehhh?, ¿ya acabamos?, pero yo quiero que me de mas mimos" en su mente estaba actuando como una niñita caprichosa a la que le quitan lo que mas le gusta, pero luego de un segundo proceso las palabras del pelirrosa y fue entonces que miro hacia abajo y recordó que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y peor aun, reacciono aunque tarde a lo que ocurrió hace apenas unos segundos, por lo que viendo sus desnudos pechos el sonrojo se apodero de ella y solo pudo emitir un leve sonido, - ¿eh? - se quedo pasmada un segundo y al siguiente quiso gritar de la vergüenza pero no lo hizo al recordar que estaba en medio de un callejón y lo ultimo que quería era que alguien la viera así.

Ahí frente a Natsu se movió para diversión del mago de fuego, como un relámpago para cubrirse todo lo rápido que pudo y recomponerse pues hasta hace un momento ella tenia incluso su cabello desarreglado y pese a todo aun tenía una imagen digna que cuidar, claro esta que era porque no sabían lo que estaba haciendo actualmente y mucho menos sabían sobre sus particulares gustos, bueno, al menos los chicos, de las chicas no podía estar del todo segura.

Llegaron al gremio y la pelirroja estaba demasiado sonrojada, de hecho no fue si no hasta este día que la pelirroja entro y paso sin siquiera importarle que el gremio estaba a mitad de una batalla campal y si bien a los demás les pareció extraño que no los detuviese solo basto que una botella se estrellara contra la cabeza de alguien en la pelea para que esta reiniciara ahora con mas fuerza al saber que la estricta Titania al parecer hoy tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer que detener la trifulca a sus espaldas.

El resto del día fue como los demás, la chica debajo de la barra cuando el pastel de fresa frente a ella llego dando la señal de lo que el chico esperaba de ella y por alguna razón que no llego a comprender, esta vez estaba mas que feliz de ir bajo la mesa y encargarse de su amo, aunque una vez mas llego a su mente la misma pregunta de antes, "¿pues que acaso esta polla es insaciable o que?", pero lo descarto rápidamente para poder centrarse en sus asuntos personales, mas concretamente en ordeñar de nuevo esa polla y quizás volver a recibir esas caricias de felicitación sobre su cabeza de parte de Natsu.

Luego de correrse fueron toqueteos por aquí y por allá de parte del pelirrosa a su cuerpo que cada día estaba mas caliente que el anterior y ahora ya no tenía descanso en el gremio, pues ahora el mago de fuego se la pasaba cerca suyo todo el tiempo y se aseguraba de que ella estuviera en mesas donde el angulo le permitiera esconder el hecho de que mantenía agarrado su carnoso culo la mayor parte del tiempo, para vergüenza y sonrojo de la chica que de hecho ni siquiera lanzaba una mínima protesta en contra de las atrevidas incursiones del hijo de Igneel.

Regresaron a la casa temporal de Natsu que era el apartamento de Lucy y una vez mas, desnuda como ya se le hacía costumbre que debía dormir con el chico, se acostó solo para dejar que el chico una vez mas la manoseara hasta que llego la hora de dormir, esta vez enserió que considero olvidarse de todo y simplemente dejarse ahogar en su lujuria y masturbarse hasta correrse con fuerza, tristemente su deseo se vio opacado por la dignidad de la chica y su estúpido orgullo que le repetía una y otra vez que no le diera el gusto a Natsu y solo con eso, ella desistió, no sin antes maldecirse a si misma y derramar una pequeña lagrima de frustración antes de caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Para el quinto día Erza estaba de los nervios, el collar le impedía librarse del dominio de Natsu, las caricias del mismo la mantenían al borde del orgasmo y el que el se lo negara y peor aun le impidiera a ella misma alcanzarlo con sus manos la tenía en un punto en que quería treparse las paredes por el estrés de tener un cuerpo cargado de lujuria que no podía suprimir con un buen, potente y necesitado orgasmo.

Lo peor es que ella sabía lo que sería todo este día, es decir, había sido igual los últimos cuatro días, empezaba con un leve manoseo nada mas despertar, luego la sesión masturbatoria en el baño, seguidamente estaría su desayuno de polla y luego y esta era la nueva variación, la caminata hasta algún callejón donde le daría una mamada mas al chico, luego la llegada al gremio donde se la volvería a chupar, los manoseos mientras estaban ahí y regresarían a casa donde nuevamente le tocaría el cuerpo antes de dormir, lo peor es que ya sabía que para el final de este día estaría aun mas caliente y necesitada de un orgasmo, algo que no se veía cercano que Natsu le diera y con su orgullo aun controlando su actitud final, sabía que se acabaría negando a pedirle que la deje correrse aunque eso significara sentir las protestas y sollozos de su coño.

Se preparo en cuanto sintió a Natsu levantarse pues supuso que iniciaría con sus toqueteos y no se equivoco cuando después del 'buenos días' de siempre el chico procedió a meterle mano, primero sobre sus pechos antes de reemplazar a sus manos por sus labios que rápidamente empezó a chupar y morder haciendo que la chica debiera fruncir los labios para evitar dejar salir el gemido que ansiaba salir, pero en serio necesito llevar sus propias manos a su boca para reprimir el gemido cuando sintió esta vez que las manos del chico migrar hacia su sexo, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora al despertar, de hecho no le había tocado ahí de manera tan directa, siempre se centraba en su mamas y esto era algo que ciertamente no vio venir.

Pero por otro lado le daba felicidad, al parecer Natsu finalmente le daría aquello que llevaba cuatro días negandole y considerando el calor que ya la abrazaba y el calor que se le estaba sumando, bueno esperaba un súper orgasmo, quizás lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiese sentir o siquiera mover el cuerpo por el resto del día.

Sin embargo, se debió esperar una jugarreta del destino o mas concretamente de Natsu cuando este retiro sus manos de su cuerpo, casi se quejó cuando Natsu dejo de tocarla pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento se mordió la lengua para evitar darle una satisfacción mas al pelirrosa.

El colmo de todo esto era el hecho de que Natsu no dejo de verla mientras presentaba su mano empapada de sus jugos frente a ella antes de empezar a lamer los jugos en ella provocandole a la chica un fuerte sonrojo por el placer dibujado en el rostro del chico mientras probaba su esencia, como si fuera el mas exquisito manjar en el mundo.

\- Esta delicioso Er-chan - le dijo cuando al parecer termino de limpiar su mano de su esencia y un segundo después se sintió morir cuando el chico volvió a tocarla unos segundos previo a retirarse de nuevo de esa zona de su cuerpo y luego ofrecerle su empapada manita para que esta vez fuese ella quien se probara a si misma y por extraño que le pareciese a la chica, no dudo un segundo en pasar su lengua por los dedos y luego meterlos en su boca para empezar a chuparlos.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no se espero, bueno, una cosa mas en esa peculiar mañana cuando Natsu la miro esta vez no con ojos burlones ni depredadores, casi pudo jurar que eran ojos cargados del mas puro y genuino amor y totalmente ida, hipnotizada por esa mirada y por la caricia sobre su mejilla derecha se dejo guiar hasta la siguiente posición de su particular despertar esa mañana.

Ahora Natsu estaba recostado sobre la cama mientras con su mano derecha le daba caricias en la cabeza a Erza, la cual obviamente se encontraba dándole la primera mamada del día a la enorme polla del pelirrosa, esta vez no protesto ni mucho menos y de hecho una vez mas drogada por el sabor, el calor y las caricias y mismos sobre su cabeza, se estaba aplicando particularmente en complacer a su dueño, lo cual significaba que ya fuese solo su boca o la combinación con sus manos procuraba no darle ni un segundo de descanso al enorme falo del chico buscando que se corriera pronto en su boca, al parecer quería un desayuno adelantado.

La máxima muestra de o mucho que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su mascota vino cuando su mano derecha aprovechando la posición ladeada de Erza termino amasando su redondo trasero, algo que exalto a la chica, mas cuando pronto esa mano no se quedo solo sobre esa área, también empezó a jugar con su ano y su coño al mismo tiempo, se sentía morir porque una vez mas sentía el orgasmo coqueteando con ella y esperaba que esta vez no se detuviera hasta que lo consiguiera y eso le hizo aplicarse aun mas si con ello incentivaba mas la mano que jugaba con ella a permitirle correrse finalmente.

Estaba feliz, finalmente sentía su orgasmo en las puertas de su cuerpo, podía incluso escuchar su coñito virgen chillar de emoción ante la perspectiva y el hecho de que hubiese una mano dándole mimos sobre la cabeza con su orgasmo tan cerca la tenía cardíaca, en su mente el pensamiento que la recorría era uno y se repetía constantemente, "me quiero correr, me quiero correr, me quiero correr", no pensaba en nada mas en este momento y cuando sintió su orgasmo a punto de ocurrir la mano jugando en su coño y su culo se retiro para juntarse con la mano en su cabeza para forzar la máxima profundidad de su polla en su cavidad oral y luego inundar su boca con su esencia negandole una vez mas su tan ansiado orgasmo.

En cuanto se separaron pese a que estaba feliz, por dentro solo había un pensamiento, uno mas desesperado pero igual se repetía con tanta o mas intensidad que el previo, "deja que me corra, deja que me corra, Natsu... ¡por favor deja que me corra!", el problema es que no podía exteriorizarlo tanto como quería, una vez mas su lado mas orgullosos se resistía, es mas casi podía ver a una Erza lujuriosa y a una Erza orgullosa, ambas peleando por el control de la Erza mayor y al parecer aun ahora la Erza orgullosa era mas fuerte.

Natsu de repente se levanto y se dirigió al baño y cuando se giro a verla, la pudo observar aun en la misma posición sentada sobre sus rodillas, con su boca ligeramente abierta derramando algo de su semen de la comisura de sus labios y con la vista un tanto ida, algo que le causo gracia pues al parecer la chica estaba batallando consigo misma en ese momento.

\- Ne Er-chan, es hora del baño, ¿no vas a venir? - fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño por lo que no vio cuando la chica pareció salir de su trance, ahora estaba furiosa aunque ya no sabía si con Natsu por abusar tanto de su suerte y de su cuerpo o con ella misma por ser tan testaruda, pero claro esta, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que el problema era suyo, así que decidió fingir que aun tenía control, que esto era culpa de Natsu y que obviamente no pensaba dejar que ese idiota le ganara en esta apuesta.

Pro lo que con su flaqueante resolución de vuelta en su mente, se dirigió al baño con Natsu, supuso que ahora que el chico ya se había corrido previo a su visita al baño entonces, esta vez sería un baño tranquilo que le permitiría re ordenar sus pensamientos y necesidades, ademas de obviamente eliminar su primitiva necesidad de correrse como una perra en celo, no, ella era Erza 'Titania' Scarlet y primero muerta antes que ceder ante esos pervertidos juegos.

Por desgracia para ella, las cosas una vez mas estaban empeñadas a llevarle toda la contraria cuando luego de unos minutos de estarse bañando cada uno separado del otro, pudo sentir las manitas de su amigo sobre sus enormes tetas de nueva cuenta y para sorpresa de la chica podía sentir las calientes puñaladas de la erecta vergota de Natsu sobre su espalda.

"Imposible, pero si hace poco se corrió en mi boca, como puede estar tan duro de nuevo tan rápido" fue su pensamiento mientras que sin saberlo y ya de manera mecánica, el chico estaba frente a ella jugando con sus tetas chupándolas y mordiéndolas mientras ella le dedicaba una buena paja, por lo que cuando salio de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió a si misma de ya estar haciendo lo que hacía normalmente en estos días con Natsu en el baño sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía.

Como era de esperarse el chico jugo con ella hasta que se corrió derramando su abundante lefa sobre el cuerpo de la chica que se sorprendió de la abundancia de su corrida considerando que era la segunda descarga del día, "debe ser todo un semental si puede correrse de esta manera mas de una vez en tan poco tiempo" fue el pensamiento de la chica viendo la corrida en su vientre y sin siquiera esperarlo un hambre particular le invadió, un hambre por el semen que ahora veía como se derramaba de su vientre debido al agua que aun continuaba cayendo sobre ella, "que desperdicio", fue su pensamiento al ver el semen de su vientre regado en el piso y se sorprendió de tal pensamiento antes de sacudir su cabeza para despejar sus ideas.

Salieron del baño y pese a que ya se lo esperaba esta vez parecía que el manoseo sobre sus carnes luego del baño eran mas intensos, al menos así lo sintió la chica que aunque nunca lo supo, en esta ocasión había inclinado su cuerpo de tal manera que le diera a Natsu una perfecta vista de su hermoso trasero y su chorreante coño, una insinuación imperceptible para ella pero demasiado evidente para el y todo con una única intensión de su parte aunque también bastante desconocida para su lado mas perceptivo, la ya constante búsqueda de su liberación.

Sin embargo tampoco logro su cometido en esa ocasión, aunque luego de que Natsu la soltó y se fue, la chica soltó un suspiro de frustración y de resignación como si ya esperase ese resultado.

Lo curioso es que esta vez cuando llego la hora del desayuno y Erza se vio de nuevo contra esa enorme polla que le daba su ración de proteínas diaria, la realidad es que estaba ansiosa y sin entender la razón real de todo esto, podía sentir su boca haciéndose agua en preparación para meterse esa enorme salchicha dentro de su delicada boquita.

Contrario a lo que había sido las mañanas anteriores desde que su desayuno paso a ser el pene de Natsu, esta vez y para sorpresa de ambos, la pelirroja se encontró a si misma mas que feliz de recorrer con su lengua la extensa y caliente longitud, con mimo, con anhelo y de hecho se aseguro de prolongar todo lo posible el momento de exploración con su lengua y aun mas el momento donde esa enorme verga perforaba, expandía y desgarraba su boca en preparación para su obsceno regalo.

Para la pelirroja maga el momento de sorpresa paso rápido, pronto sus papilas se encontraron ahogadas en el intoxicante y adictivo sabor que ya tanto conocían y cualquier comprensión de la realidad mas allá de que debía alimentarse paso a importarle bien poco, sin embargo para el mago pelirrosa, las cosas no podrían resultarle más satisfactorias, después de todo, ver a la pelirroja tan sumisa chupando su polla con anhelo por que el se corriera dentro de su boca, solo le demostraba una cosa y solo una cosa, al menos la primera parte de su plan para someter a Erza estaba mas que perfectamente encausado, ya que si la chica no era capaz de siquiera hacer lo que hacía ahora, en lo concerniente a sus movimientos venideros, la realidad es que estaría condenado al fracaso y posteriormente sería una suerte si no acababa muerto, pero los actuales acontecimientos le daban una buena esperanza en su lasciva empresa, pero aun estaba lejos de lo que era el objetivo final.

Luego de que el lento desayuno de la chica acabara con una potente y abundante descarga de parte de Natsu en su boca, salieron del departamento, curiosamente la pelirroja era esta vez quien parecía buscar un buen callejón para que Natsu le metiera mano, presa de su necesidad de correrse en ocasiones como esta tendía a olvidar que esto era una apuesta, al menos hasta que su ya molesto orgullo de caballero le recordaba las cosas y le regresaba a sus aletargados sentidos.

La escena se repitió en ese callejón, Erza esta vez se puso realmente furiosa con su coño y la prueba era la violencia y necesidad con la que se masturbaba mientras por ya cuarta vez en el día se encargaba de que su amo y señor se corriera. Esperaba que si lo hacía lo suficientemente rápido entonces lograría su cometido mas rápido, pero al parecer el pelirrosa lo noto y rápidamente la tuvo en la posición donde sus manos quedaban inutilizadas mientras el violaba su garganta y sus piernas no hacían mas que retorcerse en un desesperado intento de lograr la fricción que deseaba para poder correrse.

Cuando acabo con una abundante descarga de parte de Natsu continuaron su camino en cuanto la chica se recompuso, estaba sudada y sonrojada, mas que en días anteriores y de verdad estaba considerando desaparecer para poder tener tiempo para calmar su vagina que ardía y dolía como nunca lo imagino debido a la desatendida necesidad que tenía, pero dudaba que lo lograra pues sabía que Natsu en esta semana no le había perdido el rastro ni un segundo y peor aun, su ego siempre le decía que debía resistir en esta batalla de voluntades.

"¿Por qué sigo haciéndote caso? es tu culpa que ahora este en esta situación" eran los pensamientos que últimamente la asaltaban y que de hecho demostraban que la chica empezaba a discutir con su propia consciencia por sus puntos de vista tan diferentes de la actual situación.

El resto del día fue como ya se había hecho costumbre, Natsu llevando el pastel frente a ella, ella bajo la barra del gremio atendiendo la erección de Natsu, el embarrando su extensa longitud con pastel de fresa provocando mas hambre en la pelirroja que entonces se empleaba mas a fondo en limpiar esa obscena carne de su glorioso y dulce manjar, sin embargo esta vez cuando estuvo cerca de correrse el chico retiro a Erza de su posición, algo que la confundió grandemente pues ya estaba mas que lista para dejar que sus entrañas se pintaran de blanco una vez mas y miro con confusión al chico quien le daba una nueva sorpresa con lo que hizo después.

Fue algo que se le ocurrió en el ultimo instante cuando sentía que se estaba por correr, por alguna razón que no supo, momentos antes de liberar su carga dirigió su vista al pastel de fresas que aun tenía en su plato y entonces la idea se le vino a la mente y claro, aprovechando que prácticamente el gremio era un caos por la pelea del día que ni siquiera sabía a que se debía en esta oportunidad, tomo el plato con el pastel y lo llevo bajo la barra.

Frente a la chica quedo su delicioso postre, se veía tan delicioso, pero rápidamente empezó a sentir pánico pues el mismo ahora se encontraba entre su rostro y la férrea erección de Natsu quien la volteo a ver y en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los de ella sonrió con cariño y lujuria si es que eso era posible antes de hablarle.

\- Ne Er-chan, hoy no quiero mas pastel, así que te daré lo que sobra, pero déjame compensar la parte que me comí antes - justo en ese momento lo vio tomar con su otra manito su polla, no la podía rodear claro esta y no era para menos, ella a duras penas lo podía hacer con esa cosa tan gorda y empezó a masturbarse con rapidez mientras apuntaba con la punta hacia el postre.

La chica por su parte abrió grande los ojos cuando entendió cual era el plan de Natsu, pero quedo tan en shock que no reacciono a tiempo para evitar lo que vendría, "¿no se atrevería o si?", fue la pregunta que se formulo en su ente aunque ya sabía la respuesta, aun así esperaba que solo estuviese jugando con ella como muchas veces antes, lastimosamente sus esperanzas murieron cuando vio a esa enorme barra de carne escupir montones de espeso engrudo blanco sobre el pastel 'sazonandolo' para ella.

Cuando acabo de correrse el chico le tendió el trozo de pastel a la pelirroja que mecánicamente lo recibió en sus manos sin quitar ojo sin saber si al pastel o la polla detrás de el, pero el hecho es que en cuanto lo recibió por completo, su vista quedo fija sobre el trozo de delicioso postre, mientras el chico la veía expectante respecto a lo que haría la chica, esperando no haber cruzado un limite que no debía tocar jamas.

Mientras la chica solo estaba ahí viendo ese trozo de lechoso pastel sin siquiera mover un musculo, lo peor era que no estaba molesta, por mas que buscara la furia que estaba segura en otro momento habría sentido ante la aberrante escena que tenía frente a ella, esta vez el sentimiento que la invadía era diferente, era hambre, un hambre insana de devorar ese trozo de pastel, a sus ojos se veía como el máximo manjar, su boca se hizo agua y el corazón se hincho de orgullo al saber que era la única que recibía tal delicia de Natsu y en cuanto el olor le llego a sus fosas nasales, cualquier raciocinio sobre lo que debía hacer con ese pastel que no fuera comerlo se fue a paseo.

"¿por qué me parece tan delicioso?" fue su pregunta mental, aunque la desestimo en cuanto el aroma de tan obsceno platillo la embargo, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que al menos para ella, era una delicia y no pensaba desaprovecharla, por lo cual en cuanto dejo de lado todo pensamiento, tomo el cubierto en el plato y empezó a comer su pastel, llenándose de euforia en cuanto sintió la dulce y cremosa mezcla que era el postre y la lefa, haciendo que quisiera comer cada vez mas.

Por su parte, Natsu sintió un profundo alivio en cuanto noto como Erza comía y se deleitaba con su ultima travesura hacía ella, no lo negaría, ya estaba preparado para correr si es que la maga explotaba en ira, sabía que no lograría huir de ese huracán de furia que sería su pelirroja mascota si las cosas no salían como esperaba y que inevitablemente moriría a manos de la chica por tal sacrilegio a sus ojos, pero verla comer y más aun disfrutar cada bocado le regreso el alma al cuerpo.

Después de eso, bueno, la tarde de Erza fue relativamente normal, si con normal tenemos en cuenta que esta vez se hizo en la parte mas alejada y oscura del gremio luego de acallar la pelea que se había prolongado mucho, para que ahí cubiertos por las sombras Natsu manoseara su culo sin compasión, mientras ella evitaba gemir, ya no por no darle el gusto al mago de fuego si no por no llamar la atención sobre sus actividades actuales, claro que eso no evito que algunos vieran raro a Erza tan retraída y quisieran acercarsele, algo que aterro a la chica, al menos hasta que el que se acercaba recibía un botellazo en la cabeza o algún insulto y eso derivaba en una nueva pelea que los distraía de ella, permitiéndole respirar con alivio, mientras el chico continuaba con sus ministraciones sobre su ano o incluso sobre su inflamado clítoris, aunque como era de esperarse sin permitirle correrse a gusto.

Se retiraron del gremio y le falto tiempo a la chica para llegar con Natsu a la residencia que el chico compartía con la rubia para que la pelirroja se deshiciera de hasta la ultima pieza de ropa que pudiese traer en su cuerpo.

La acción le extraño al pelirrosa, mas no quiso indagar, podía notar la respiración pesada de Erza y lo ultimo que necesitaba es que la chica explotara contra el, no quería usar el collar, al menos aun no y sabía que si se equivocaba, no tendría otra opción para aplacar a la chica arruinando sus planes en el proceso.

La razón de la pelirroja para lo que había hecho era en realidad que debido a la sobre excitación que traía en ese momento, cuando se retiraron y empezaron su regreso a casa, cada prenda de ropa le molestaba, sus sutiles movimientos solo alteraban a suya de por si sensible cuerpo y en el caso de su sostén, sus bragas y su armadura para el pecho no ayudaban a mitigar esa sensación, es decir, su sostén y su pechera rozaban sus enhiestos pezones ademas de aprisionarlos generando un doloroso placer que no podía evadir por mucho que quisiera y sus empapadas bragas generaban una extraña ero deliciosa sensación de roce sobre su coño aumentando el flujo que manaba de el y torturándola al recordarle que estaba particularmente caliente y sin posibilidad de mitigar ese calor, por lo cual en cuanto llegaron a casa estuvo mas que feliz de quedarse desnuda si eso ayudaba en su condición.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir agradeció que la tortura del manoseo de Natsu esta vez acabara rápido, en este momento necesitaba calmar su cuerpo como nunca antes y la única manera que le quedaba era dormir pues como siempre su orgullo la convencía de no tocarse a si misma y liberar tensiones, en serio empezaba a odiar su estúpida consciencia, sin embargo cuando se durmió, eso no es que le ayudara mucho cuando sus sueños se vieron invadidos de ella siendo follada salvajemente por el DS de fuego, corriéndose y chorreando como una presa colapsada por el excesivo placer que la embargaba.

* * *

Con la llegada del sexto día, bueno, en ese momento Erza estaba mas que compenetrada con saborear la polla de Natsu a primera hora, de hecho y mas por un impulso que por orden del chico, despertó primero y antes de siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía se encontró a si misma despertando a Natsu con una garganta profunda sobre su enhiesta verga, e incluso cuando se percato de lo que hacía no pudo importarle menos, de hecho se aplico aun mas en dar placer a esa barra de carne.

Natsu despertó mas que complacido aunque no sabía el motivo, al menos hasta que miro a su zona baja y encontró el absorto rostro de la pelirroja concentrada solo en mamar su polla, sonrió con suficiencia al ver tal cosa y como premio a la iniciativa de su actual mascota acaricio con ternura, mimo y amor su cabeza, algo que sorprendió a la chica pes no se había percatado de que el pelirrosa había despertado, pero que ante las caricias se sintió feliz y solo quiso esforzarse mas, claro esta todo esto de manera bastante inconsciente para la maga o al menos eso era lo que se decía a si misma.

Claro esta que no se conformo con solo las caricias a su cabeza, había otra zona de su cuerpo que gritaba por caricias y en este omento tenía toda la intención de escucharla, por lo cual y para sorpresa del chico, la maga de re equipo se movió de tal manera de que hora su enorme y carnoso culo y mas importante su encharcado coño estuviesen al alcance de sus manos, todo esto mientras sorprendentemente no sacaba su pene de lo profundo de su garganta, algo que sin saberlo el chico, para Erza fue brutal pues pudo sentir como esa enorme polla erecta retorcía las paredes de su garganta enviándole un placer indescriptible que solo acrecentaba su deseo de correrse.

El chico cumplió y manoseo sus carnes todo lo que pudo, pero se aseguro de mantener a Erza al borde del orgasmo sin permitirle llegar a el, por lo cual cuando se sintió listo para correrse retiro su mano de su trasero para disgusto de ella y la reunió con su hermana sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja para un segundo después usar toda su fuerza para forzar hasta el fondo su herramienta y descargar su espesa esencia en el estomago de la chica que ante tal acto sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás por el placer y por primera vez no se negó a soltar un gemido de satisfacción aunque igual no lograra escucharlo nadie al morir ahogado por el enorme y carnoso intruso que sellaba sus labios.

Salieron de la cama, con Erza aun drogada por el placer y el semen que inundaba su cavidad oral y como siempre si dirigieron al cuarto de baño, fue una gran sorpresa para el chico que esta vez Erza no se alejo de el, por el contrario se encontró abordado por ella y antes de siquiera salir de ese asombro uno nuevo e llego cuando la pelirroja se puso frente a el como en los días pasados para empezar a masturbar su morcillona polla, la cual no tardo mas que solo unas pocas caricias de la fina ano de la mujer para estar lista para el combate de nueva cuenta, sin embargo esta vez no sería como las demás experiencias en el baño y eso correría por cuenta de la pelirroja.

Después de todo, la pelirroja había soltado la polla de Natsu solo para reemplazarla por su boca, hasta este momento nunca lo había hecho de esa manera mientas se limpiaban y mucho menos había sido decisión de la pelirroja, es decir, la primera vez, Natsu al hacerle esa petición de que lo tocara en el baño fue claro en que quería que fuera así todos los días, esperaba en algún momento migrar las cosas a una mamada, pero ciertamente no esperaba que fuera la pelirroja la que lo decidiera y menos tan pronto.

Por su parte la pelirroja estaba ida, en cuanto entraron al baño su mente desconecto un segundo y solo un pensamiento llego a su mente, "mas polla" y un segundo después estaba frente a Natsu con su nuevamente erecta verga clavada hasta lo profundo de su garganta, sentía un hambre que jamas creyó conocer y que solo podía aplacarse con la leche de polla del chico frente a el al parecer.

Por lo demás el momento en el baño no cambio mucho mas y una vez que Natsu se corrió por segunda vez esa mañana terminaron de asearse, al salir, como era de esperarse, Natsu la manoseo un poco antes de que amos se dirigieran tan desnudos como estaban a la cocina y luego de preparar el desayuno prosiguieron con su siguiente actividad, esta vez ya no con el pelirrosa sentado sobre la mesa, si no en su respectivo asiento y la pelirroja bajo la mesa, una posición que empezaba a hacersele natural para luego tomar su desayuno, una gorda y carnosa salchicha rellena de la mas espesa y caliente crema que puede existir.

En cuanto el desayuno acabo para ambos, la pelirroja se tomo todo su tiempo para vestirse con el fin de prolongar lo mas posible las sensaciones que las cálidas y ásperas manitas de su pequeño amo producían en su cuerpo mientras la manoseaba, de verdad necesitaba correrse, lo deseaba tanto y aun así ya no era cuestión de su ego, ahora era algo diferente lo que le impedía intentar siquiera tocarse a si misma en busca de su liberación.

El viaje al gremio transcurrió como los últimos días, con el par de magos metidos en un callejón entre calles concurridas con el chico esta vez violando la boca de la pelirroja desde un comienzo haciendo que la chica no pudiese evitar soltar gemidos ahogados por el brusco aunque delicioso trato o mas bien no quería reprimirlos mas, tal vez con la esperanza de que si gemía de placer para Natsu, el finalmente la dejaría correrse, aunque sus esperanzas fueron en vano cuando el chico se corrió de nueva cuenta en su boca antes de dejarla en paz y alejarse lo suficiente para ver sus desnudas tetas ser manchadas por la obscena mezcla de su leche y la saliva d la pelirroja.

Al llegar al gremio lo curioso fue que por primera vez, llegaban y no había ni un solo pleito en el lugar, tal vez porque los principales alborotadores como Gajeel se habían ido en una misión, eso por extraño que parezca irrito a Erza, la falta de pleitos solo significaba una cosa para ella, y eso era que se le impedía tener su delicioso postre bajo la mesa y su frustración aumento al ver a Natsu aparecer con el trozo de pastel de fresas frente a ella y empezar a comerlo, era la señal para poder ir bajo la barra, pero como hacerlo esta vez cuando el gremio estaba así de tranquilo.

Se sorprendió a si misma ante el hecho de lo mucho que deseaba ir bajo la mesa, pero esa extraña hambre que tenía ese día parecía no querer irse por mucho tiempo antes de querer de nuevo una ración de leche regando sus entrañas y el que ahora tuviese que solo ver a su amo comer pastel sabiendo que bajo la barra había una furiosa erección esperando ser atendida la estaba torturando.

Pero al parecer los dioses de Ishgar escucharon su lamento y enviaron una ayuda para la pobre mujer en forma de un corpulento hombre que se le acerco para rodearla con su brazo y luego abrió la boca en el momento menos oportuno.

\- ¡Yoh Erza, compartir el pastel de fresas es de hombres! - en ese momento la irritación de la pelirroja fue al máximo luego de que el albino musculoso le gritara al oído y sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que alguien siquiera reaccionara el hombre salio volando lejos de la pelirroja que ahora tenia una cara de demonio y su brazo estaba extendido con su puño expulsando humo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, aunque para la mayoría su reacción era de esperarse pues todos sabían que Erza no compartía su pastel y que gracias a que perdió su apuesta con Natsu, esta llevaba ya casi una semana sinedo 'obligada' por el pelirrosa a ver como el se devoraba su precioso postre, era cuestión de tiempo que explotara contra algún ingenuo y al parecer Elfman fue el chivo expiatorio.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos donde la tensión era máxima pues nadie sabía que ocurriría a continuación, aunque todos tenían algo en mente, se armaría un alboroto increíble en cuanto alguien hiciera un movimiento, solo faltaba que alguien diera el primer paso.

\- ¡GALLINA EL QUE SE RAJEEEE! - y con ese simple grito dado por alguno de los miembros todos se abalanzaron en una de las ya clásicas y constantes peleas del gremio donde pronto todo el inmueble empezó a sufrir los destrozos causados por sus miembros.

Por su parte la pelirroja no podía estar mas feliz, ahora con esa pelea en proceso nada la detendría de lo que realmente quería hacer y sin que nadie lo notara se metió bajo la barra y con desesperación empezó a mamar la polla dura del DS de fuego, estaba ansiosa y su hambre la estaba enloqueciendo, quería su leche y no se iría de ese lugar hasta que la consiguiera.

Aun así eso no le impidió tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear esa polla, de hecho parecía querer gastar todo su tiempo solo lamiéndola, chupándola, bebiendo su semen y aun así cuando llego el momento en que el pelirrosa se estaba por correr este la retiro de su polla, algo que la desconcertó un momento hasta que vio el pastel ser puesto entre ellos como el día anterior dándole una buena idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Esta vez fue el turno del pelirrosa de sorprenderse, después de todo, antes de que empezara a menearse la polla para acabar sobre el pastel que luego le daría a su mascota, se encontró con que la mano de una de las mujer estaba sobre su polla y que la otra le había arrebatado el pastel y ahora era ella quien se encontraba masturbandolo mientras apuntaba con la cabeza de su verga hacia el plato, ansiosa de que se corriera en el.

Pronto y para alegría de la chica pudo sentir como la polla de Natsu se hinchaba, síntoma de que estaba por correrse y en ese momento una idea se le ocurrió a ella esta vez, dejo que empezara a correrse pero en cuanto sintió que su pastel había sido lo suficientemente sazonado, apretó la polla para cortar el grifo e impedir el paso de mas leche hacia afuera, algo que sorprendió al chico hasta que la vio dejar a un lado su plato y esta vez tomar uno de los vasos bajo la barra y luego apuntar su polla hacía el mismo antes de soltarlo y continuar su paja sobre el eje para que el chico se continuase corriendo esta vez sobre el vaso en la mano de la pelirroja.

Estaba sorprendido, aunque de manera bastante grata, no esperaba algo así por iniciativa de la chica, eso lo hacía feliz y porque no decirlo, también le daba tranquilidad pues eso alejaba la posibilidad de que al final del mes la pelirroja lo matara.

La máxima muestra de sorpresa fue cuando sin darse cuenta, tenía a la pelirroja de nuevo en su lugar y frente a ella sobre la mesa de la barra, estaba el inseminado postre y el vaso de espesa y caliente leche, a vista de cualquiera y que la pelirroja empezó a degustar con total deleite en cada bocado, algo que dejo muy en claro para el chico con caga gemido de gusto que dejaba salir de su boca mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados disfrutando solo del sabor, ademas de que una sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo adornaban su rostro mientras comía.

La máxima incredulidad del chico fue cuando Erza acabo con el pastel y procedió a beberse por completo el vaso a su lado y en cuanto termino un halo de vapor salio de su cálida boca, antes de que lo mirara con sonrisa seductora y abriera su boca sacando su lengua para demostrarle que se lo había bebido todo, al parecer Erza también quería jugar en ese momento y le concedería este round pues al no estar preparado, las obscenas acciones de su mascota le habían descolocado y también generado una mas que dolorosa erección, aunque como dice el dicho, en juego largo hay desquite.

Después de eso, las cosas siguieron su cauce natural, con un Natsu mas que dispuesto a retribuirse la pequeña escena del pastel y la leche de hace un rato, por lo cual de la manera mas descarada y despreocupada manoseaba a Erza que esta vez si se vio obligada a reprimir sus gemidos pues no quería que nadie la escuchara, algo difícil de lograr si se tenía en cuenta que el chico había metido su mano bajo su falda y entre sus bragas y ahora un dedo de su mano estaba enterrado en su culo, molestando sus entrañas y para horror de la chica causándole mucho placer.

Estuvieron así hasta que la chica no pudo soportar mas y debió salir de ahí rápidamente para evitar que le escucharan gemir, no logro correrse pues la digitación sobre su ano fue tortuosamente lenta como para lograr un orgasmo, aunque fuera uno anal, así que al ya no poder reprimir sus gemidos huyo al único lugar donde esperaba que pudiera descansar, el baño de mujeres del gremio, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se sentó esperando que su cuerpo se calmara, era su único lugar de escape y aunque en el pasado se le había ocurrido usar el lugar para masturbarse y correrse, la realidad es que su sensatez le advirtió del peligro que ello suponía, es decir, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que gimiera en ese lugar y la descubrieran a ella, la encarnación de la moralidad en el gremio, en una situación tan pervertida y peor aun a la mitad de un orgasmo que estaba mas que segura no sería normal considerando todo el tiempo que lleva prolongando esa agonía.

Tristemente sus esperanzas de estar a salvo en ese lugar se fueron al caño cuando escucho la puerta del lugar abrirse, supuso que alguna de sus compañeras que entraban en el lugar, sin embargo su mente se lleno de horror cuando noto como la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba se abría y se maldijo a si misma al olvidar asegurarla, mas cuando vio que del otro lado de la misma aparecía el pequeño pelirrosa dueño de sus tormentos con una sonrisa lujuriosa y un tanto vengativa.

\- Jooo, Erza, no creerías que te librarías tan fácil del castigo, ¿cierto? - sabía a que se refería, despues de todo como no saberlo cuando fue ella quien por un impulso hizo todo aquello con su postre y el vaso frente a el hace un rato, - debo enseñarte las consecuencias de calentar a tu amo, Er-chan - y un segundo después de decirlo entro con ella cerrando la puerta tras de si para abordarla en el lugar mas peligroso de todos, el baño de mujeres.

U momento después se podía ver la ropa de la pelirroja alrededor del piso del pequeño espacio donde se escondían y unto a esta se encontraba la del mago de fuego también, en ese pequeño espacio, totalmente desnudos, con el calor aumentando y el morbo adueñándose de los sentidos de la chica fue poco lo que pudo hacer para oponerse.

Presento batalla, claro que lo hizo, pero el problema era la enorme contradicción entre lo que sus palabras decían y lo que su cuerpo decía y al parecer para el chico, las únicas palabras que le importaban estaban en el curvilíneo y húmedo cuerpo de la pelirroja quien muy a su pesar desde el primer roce que le dieron las manos de su dueño no pudo hacer mas que gemir de placer.

Ahora y a pesar de las protestas iniciales de la chica sobre que el lugar era todo menos ideal para hacer algo como esto, el que podían atraparlos, el que el chico ni siquiera debería de estar ahí considerando que ese espacio era solo para mujeres, ahí estaba ella con el chico frente a ella y ella recostada contra el muro de lugar, sentada sobre el fino trozo de porcelana blanco tan desnuda como el día que llego al mundo y lo mas importante, con su boca siendo usurpada por la enorme hombría del pelirrosa.

Solo basto que el chico le pusiera en frente su herramienta para que en cuanto el aroma tan viril y obsceno de esa masculina carne llegara a su cerebro y cualquier protesta que desease lanzar muriera en sus labios y fuera reemplazada una vez mas por aquella hambre tan voraz que le había dominado todo ese día, trago duro sintiendo dificultad para pasar su saliva y sintió aun así como su boca producía mas preparándose para lo que venía, era literalmente un sentimiento de su boca haciéndose agua.

\- Chupala - fue todo lo que necesito oír junto al hecho de que el chico tenia sujeta su polla desde la base para que cualquier duda o intención de buscar salida de parte de la chica muriera y abriera la boca ansiosa de recibirlo, algo que Natsu no desaprovecho cuando de inmediato la metió todo lo que pudo en la cálida boca de la pelirroja.

Su subconsciente, aquella parte que aun se movía por su orgullo le reclamaba su conducta tan desvergonzada, pero en este momento la chica estaba desconectada y sinceramente no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso en un futuro cercano, en este momento gobernaba su instinto y este le decía que no se detuviera, que ordeñara la polla frente a ella hasta dejarla seca y tal vez, de esa manera finalmente podría lograr aquello que parecía ser tan esquivo para ella.

Sin embargo el placer la supero cuando sintió a Natsu sentarse de repente, no fue el acto de sentarse lo que la llevo al máximo de su resistencia, tampoco el hecho de que el lugar donde se sentó el chico era sobre sus voluminosas tetas, no, lo que realmente la llevo al limite de toda aquella acción de parte del chico fue el hecho de que se las arreglo para alcanzar su coño con una de sus manos y un segundo después, darle una bofetada a sus labios inferiores enviando un placer seco a través de su cuerpo y hasta su matriz.

Lo curioso es que si bien la bofetada contra su coño produjo un placer seco sobre ella, la historia con su coño era muy diferente, con lo encharcado que lo tenía en cuanto recibió aquella palmada sobre el, el sonido que produjo fue a todas luces el sonido mas guarro que podía haber escuchado hasta ahora, tan húmedo, tan obsceno, podía sentir su coño chorrear y salpicar ante tan ruda caricia y lo peor es que después de la primera vinieron mas, haciendo casi que imposible que pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo oral debido a las fuertes emociones que la embargaban en ese momento, aun así y apelando a su orgullo como guerrera, pronto se encontró a si misma forzándose en cumplir con su tarea, aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

El único problema y era algo que aumentaba la desesperación de la chica era el que con tan rudo trato sobre su coño, si bien el placer aumentaba a niveles increíbles, del mismo modo aumentaba el dolor pues su coño ahora enrojecido por las palmadas sentía un ligero escozor por cada uno de los húmedos azotes que recibía, manteniendola al borde del orgasmo para luego bajarla de esa celestial nube al recordar la molestia sobre su zona baja.

Siguieron así por al menos media hora hasta que la pelirroja sintió enloquecer ante tan rudo trato, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía desear mas, por suerte todo termino luego de unos minutos mas de aquella faena sexual en la cual agradeció nadie entrara en el baño o si lo hicieron realmente no pudo importarle menos, pues finalmente l chico se corrió en su boca por enésima vez en ese día y en cuanto logro su objetivo se bajo de encima de ella, se vistió y con un lindo saludo de su parte se retiro del lugar, dejando a una Erza totalmente desnuda, ida de la realidad, con su coño derramando mieles en abundancia y con su boca rezumando leche.

Para cuando salieron del gremio la chica a duras penas y había podido seguir las acciones de los demás, ensimismada como se encontraba ante su actual comportamiento, por lo que agradeció salir de ahí pues estaba segura de que su comportamiento habría llamado la atención mucho mas de haber seguido en ese lugar.

El día acabo como ya era habitual, es decir, con Natsu metiendole mano a su desnudo cuerpo un rato mas antes de finalmente irse a dormir y por primera vez el sueño la venció de inmediato, llevándola a un mundo onírico donde para ironía del asunto, se encontró reviviendo las acciones del día y llevándolas mas allá una vez mas.

* * *

El séptimo día, sin embargo, fue algo completamente diferente de lo que la pelirroja esperaba, después de todo, cuando despertó, ya se preparaba para despertar al pequeño pelirrosa como el día anterior solo para encontrar que el chico ya no estaba en la cama, de hecho lo escucho salir del baño de la habitación de Lucy totalmente limpio y solo se quedo ahí sorprendida mientras lo veía vestirse, con todo el acontecimiento, se sentía desconcertada y por algún motivo molesta.

\- Erza ya puedes usar el baño, apresurate debemos ir rápido al gremio - estaba totalmente congelada, tratando de entender lo que ocurría, aun así y casi que por inercia se encontró obedeciendo al pelirrosa aunque eso no evito que se sintiera extraña al no tener al chico con ella en el baño, abusando de ella como lo había ello los siete días anteriores.

Salio de la ducha y sin saber porque, se vistió de inmediato, la realidad era que algo dentro de ella le decía que hoy el desayuno también sería diferente de lo habitual en esa semana.

Y no se equivoco, pues cuando llego a la mesa rente a ella la esperaba un plato de comida común y corriente, o la enhiesta polla de Natsu lista para ser ordeñada y el pensamiento la enojo, debía dejar de estar así solo porque no había bebido el semen de ese niño pervertido, ella no era así, esto era una mejora en realidad, pero por mas que intentaba sugestionarse no lo lograba y el que su coito ya llevara tanto tiempo en ese día sin ser acariciado le estaba pasando factura.

Salieron de casa y como en todo en ese día, no se metieron en ningún callejón, de hecho ni siquiera intento estar cerca de ella para aunque fuese una leve y rápida caricia sobe su trasero el cual hoy y de manera semi inconsciente se había asegurado de dejar mas expuesto usando una falda mucho mas corta, la chica empezaba a preocuparse ante esta falta de motivación sobre su compañero y amo.

Y en el gremio las cosas no hicieron nada por mejorar, Natsu se coloco tras la barra un momento si, de hecho llevo el pastel ante ella como siempre y eso en el fondo le hizo feliz pues creyó que finalmente Natsu requería de sus servicios y considerando que hoy el gremio estaba especialmente caótico por la enorme pelea que surgió cuando empezaron a molestar a Gajeel luego de saber la misión que acabó haciendo eso significaba que podía pasarse mas tiempo del normal bajo la mesa atendiendo la polla de su dueño.

Sin embargo el destino hoy estaba en su contra cuando no dio el primer paso para ir con Natsu cuando este salto de la barra y contrario a los últimos días se dirigió a la mitad del pleito para sumarse a el dejando atrás a una desconcertada Erza que no entendía que estaba pasando el día de hoy, de hecho se quedo sentada en su lugar, deprimida y comiendo su pastel el cual hoy incluso le sabía insípido y no por la falta de la gelatinosa sustancia que lo adornaba, no, mas bien por el hecho de que se sentía extrañamente olvidada.

El resto del día Natsu no la volteo a ver siquiera, se mantenía alejado de ella, jugando, hablando o molestando a sus compañeros mientras ella estaba pro primera vez en un buen tiempo en una mesa con otras de las chicas que hablaban animadas, aunque la pelirroja no hacía parte de dichas conversaciones o siquiera les ponía atención respondiendo con monosílabos cuando le preguntaban alguna opinión de su parte.

En un determinado momento fue al baño y por extraño que parezca no cerro la puerta, de hecho se retiro toda su ropa y desnuda espero en ese lugar, espero, espero y siguió esperando, pero aquel a quién tanto esperaba ver atravesando la puerta nunca llego.

Considero d hecho aprovechar y masturbarse para finalmente correrse en vista de que al menos en esta ocasión Natsu no tenía ningún interés en detenerla, pero rápidamente desecho la idea, "no, no no, esto es culpa de Natsu, así que el debe arreglarlo", se repetía mientras se quedaba esperando como una buena niña, ansiosa de que su amo llegara con ella y la hiciera correr, aunque hasta ahora nunca se lo permitiera.

Al final, decepcionada, la chica volvía a vestirse y cabizbaja salía de lugar para regresar a su asiento, donde se quedo esperando hasta que la hora de partir finalmente llego y tomo camino junto a Natsu de vuelta a casa, para este momento su coño gritaba de tristeza, Natsu no la había tocado en todo el día y por como iban las cosas, estaba segura de que no la tocaría en lo que quedaba del mismo y aunque eso debía alegrarla, la realidad era que no lo hacía, de hecho generaba dudas en su mente, "¿acaso hice algo que no le gusto?", era la pregunta que mas se hacía, pero por mas que pensaba, no encontraba una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir si bien ambos permanecieron desnudos, para desgracia de la pelirroja que llevaba todo el día sin ser tocada por el chico, al menos esperaba que antes de dormir le dedicara una leve caricia y aun así ni eso consiguió.

\- Buenas noches Erza - fue todo lo que le dio el chico antes de darse la vuelta y dedicarse a alcanzar el sueño profundo dejando a una desconcertada Erza, desconcierto que rápido paso a duda y la duda pronto se convirtió en rabia.

"No se que clase de estúpido juego cree que esta jugando, pero que el infierno se congele si cree que me puede dejar así sin siquiera una explicación" fue lo que se dijo mentalmente cuando la ira la domino por la falta de interés de Natsu ese día la sobrepaso, oh si, no le iba a permitir que insultara su orgullo de mujer, quería respuestas y por supuesto que las obtendría.

Decidida, agarro a Natsu de uno de sus brazos y con fuerza lo movió para que la enfrentara cara a cara, algo que sin duda dejo en shock al chico por la fuerza aplicada y por un momento se sintió tentado de usar el collar si la chica se propasaba, pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio colocarse sobre el con sus brazos y piernas a sus costados para evitar el escape del pelirrosa, aunque claro esta, no es que el tuviese esas intenciones.

\- NAAATTSUUUU... ¿a que demonios juegas conmigo hoy? - la voz de ultratumba que uso para llamarlo le puso los pelos de punta, pero se recompuso en cuanto escucho la pregunta de Erza dejándolo desconcertado.

Erza por su parte, al verlo tan confundido considero golpearlo primero y explicarse después solo para eliminar la furia que le causaba ver a ese idiota despistado sin saber a que era que se refería, pero decidió mejor respirar y calmarse para luego proceder a hablar.

\- Llevas los últimos seis días provocandome, jugando con mi cuerpo y haciendo que te chupe la polla y de repente hoy decides que no vas a tocarme ni un poco - no pudo evitar la furia en su tono, estaba molesta y como no si la actual conducta de Natsu era a todas luces un insulto a su orgullo como mujer, - ¿qué te traes entre manos?, ¿acaso hice algo mal?, ¡responde maldita sea! - se estaba exasperando al verlo tan confundido.

Por su parte el pelirrosa le costaba mantener ese rostro de confusión cuando por dentro una sonrisa perversa quería salir, pero no podía hacerlo si quería lograr su objetivo con la chica, así que decidió soportar las ganas de sonreír y continuar con su teatro un poco mas.

\- Bueno, era obvio que no te gustaba lo que hacía Erza - ahora era ella la confundida ante las palabras de Natsu, eso no tenía sentido porque pese a que muchas veces le envió miradas de muerte, el nunca pareció importarle y siguió jugando con su cuerpo a placer, - me refiero a que sin importar lo que yo te hiciera no gemías, no decías nada, ni siquiera te corrías, así que supuse que en serio no te sentías bien ante mis avances - lo dijo con un rostro tan inocente que la pelirroja jamas se imaginaría que el chico bajo ella era el mismo depravado que por seis días la alimento solo a base de polla y semen.

Escucharlo decir que no se corría la cabreo, mucho mas de lo que ya estaba antes de eso, el que mantuviera ese rostro de confusión mientras le dedicaba ese sermón de que era obvio el porque no la toco hoy la irritaba y se lo haría saber aquí y ahora, que todo era su culpa.

\- ¡Como me voy a correr si cada vez que estoy por hacerlo te detienes negándome el orgasmo y no podía masturbare para correrme porque nunca me dejabas sola! - se sorprendió de la facilidad con que soltó esas palabras, pero tan movida por la ira como se encontraba, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, soltar toda su frustración, - ¡ademas, si no gemía era porque no quería darte el gusto de saber que me gustaba lo que me hacías o simplemente porque tenia la boca muy ocupada con tu polla enterrada en ella! - lo último lo considero innecesario decirlo, pero igual lo dijo y se sintió bien decirlo, aunque claro su ego le decía otra cosa.

"Te tengo" fue el pensamiento de Natsu cuando escucho a Erza admitirlo, ya lo sabía, el día anterior se lo demostró, Erza finalmente empezaba a gemir por lo cual la necesidad de correrse le estaba haciendo dejar de lado su orgullo y ahora que finalmente lo había admitido todo, era hora de hacerla caer un escalón mas en su carrera por doblegarla a su voluntad y capricho.

\- Ne Er-chan, entonces que te parece esto... - en cuanto lo escucho llamarla de esa manera tan lasciva en que la llamaba cuando se ponía juguetón con ella, su cuerpo se calentó de inmediato, fue una reacción espontanea y muy placentera, por lo que decidió prestarle toda su atención a lo que diría a continuación, - si prometes no volver a reprimir tus gemidos, si admites que te gusta lo que te hice y que de ahora en adelante disfrutaremos los dos juntos entonces volveré a tocarte como antes - eso era lo que le pedía, solo que dejara su orgullo de lado para admitir abiertamente su placer.

"¡No lo hagas Erza!", su orgullo aun ahora le gritaba para que no cediera, pero la promesa de placer la estaba haciendo de oídos sordos contra su orgullo, ademas de que al quedarse quieta en su lugar, le indico a Natsu que lo estaba considerando y con tal de lograr el objetivo, decidió hacer mas dulce el trato para la pelirroja maga.

\- Ademas te compensare por todos los orgasmos que al parecer te negué - eso llamo poderosamente la atención de la chica que lo vio fijamente a la espera de escuchar como la compensaría, - a partir de ahora, por cada vez que yo me corra te haré correr al menos dos veces - ante eso la pelirroja sintió su coño babear de hambre, el chico el día pasado se había corrido al menos seis veces y no parecía que su polla estuviese particularmente satisfecha, así que si ponía como ejemplo sus seis corridas de ayer, entonces ella tendría asegurados al menos un mínimo de doce orgasmos en un solo día.

"¡No lo hagas Erza, no cedas, es lo que el quiere, no le des ese placer de verte desmoronarte por un poco de placer!", su lado mas orgulloso aun continuaba gritando, tratando de hacer que la pelirroja entrara en razón, pero para este momento tras seis días resistiendo, su cuerpo ya no soportaba mas, "¡CALLATE!, ¡tan solo callate!, es por hacerte caso que mi cuerpo lleva ardiendo tanto tiempo, esto es culpa de Natsu y llego la hora de que asuma la responsabilidad, estoy muy caliente y no me conformare hasta dejar sus bolas secas y mi coño satisfecho", había tomado su decisión finalmente respecto a seguir fingiendo que no disfrutaba de las caricias del pequeño mago de fuego.

Por su parte Natsu mantenía un rostro sereno a la espera de la decisión de la chica, aunque ya suponía cual sería su respuesta, aun así no quiso prolongar mas las cosas al ver que ella no parecía querer decir nada aun, - entonces, ¿aceptas mi propuesta? - fue lo que dijo y la vio despertar de su letargo para mirarlo.

\- ¡Diablos SI! - fue todo lo que dijo para placer de Natsu al verla tan decidida haciéndolo finalmente sonreír, - Pero tengo condiciones, solo sera con mi boca y mi coño estará fuera de discusión, no puedes meter tu pene en el - tal vez había aceptado, pero aun recordaba que esto era una apuesta y que el objetivo de ese pervertido es que ella le ofreciera su coño y su primera vez, así que no dejaría que le ganara en eso.

\- Por supuesto, tu virginidad estará segura - sonrió dándole seguridad a la chica al aceptar sus condiciones, "por ahora", sin embargo no podía saber lo que pensaba el chico quien ahora sabía se encontraba un paso mas cerca de su verdadero objetivo.

Una vez todo acordado el chico se levanto y se llevo a la chica en el proceso y antes de que ella se diera cuenta estaban en una nueva posición con ella contra la cama recostada boca arriba y el chico sobre ella, pronto tuvo la mas que enhiesta polla frente a su rostro y en ese momento le pareció majestuosa con sus 14 pulgadas de carne erecta frente a sus ojos, casi por inercia abrió su boca invitándola a entrar, invitación que no rechazo y un segundo después como los últimos seis días, su boca estaba siendo ultrajada por la enorme verga de Natsu.

La chupaba con abandono aunque se desconcentro un momento cuando sintió una lengua sobre su coño también, tan ensimismada estaba en chupar esa polla que no se percato el momento donde el chico se recostó sobre su obsceno cuerpo y alcanzó con su boca sus labios inferiores empezando a chupar, lamer y mordisquear todo lo que se encontraba en su camino y tan necesitada como estaba de liberarse, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que el primer orgasmo luego de una semana de tortura llegara a ella.

Y que orgasmo, en cuanto sintió explotar su núcleo, se corrió con fuerza y abandono y lo que es mas, soltó chorros de espeso y caliente jugo de amor, en otras circunstancias le habría avergonzado, pero ahora solo quería continuar corriéndose, no importaba si eso significaba dejar ver aun mas al pelirrosa como se orinaba de placer frente a sus ojos.

Claro esta que la cosa no acabo ahí cuando el chico de repente volvió a unir sus labios contra su chorreante coño y empezó a beber su esencia, el morbo que le generaba pensar que esta vez era ella quien alimentaba a Natsu con sus jugos la estaba llevando a un nuevo clímax mas rápido de lo que esperaba y eso a su vez, la hizo chupar mas fuerte ansiosa de beber toda la leche que no había bebido a lo largo del día.

Irónicamente, su segundo orgasmo en esa noche llego en cuanto el chico se corrió también inundando su boca y su garganta de lefa y dándole esa placentera y ya bien conocida sensación de calidez en su estomago cada vez que ingería el esperma de Natsu, en ese momento su único pensamiento era que esa calidez solo podía ser característica de un dragón de la clase fuego.

Cuando ambos terminaron de correrse, el chico se retiro de su boca tan solo un momento para verla y con una sonrisa de predadora dirigirle unas palabras que la harían estremecer.

\- No creas que hemos terminado Er-chan, después de todo tengo todo un día sin correrme en tu boquita y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido - cuando le dijo eso se sintió morir de gusto y casi se corre ante el pensamiento, si en días anteriores había llegado a correrse incluso hasta seis veces, ahora que al parecer no tenía restricciones, cuanto se correría en su boca.

La idea de quedar saciada por tanta leche de dragón la puso caliente perdida y sin notarlo le paso la lengua por los labios saboreando lo que se le venía encima, algo que vio Natsu y solo lo puso mas erecto al ver lo receptiva que estaba la chica.

Dirigió de nuevo su polla a la boca de la pelirroja que la recibió gustosa para que volviera a violar su conducto oral, lago que no tardo mucho en hacer cuando la tuvo dentro, sin embargo pronto las cosas cambiaron cuando lo sintió detenerse un segundo y luego sentir un peso extra sobre sus enormes tetas, sin embargo antes de poder enfocar que pasaba su boca fue nuevamente follada, ahora con mas brío, casi como si el fuera un animal en celo.

Aun así, movida por la curiosidad se atrevió a ver que era el peso sobre sus pechos y lo que vio solo la hizo correrse por lo morboso de la situación, ahí estaba Natsu, con sus pies pisando sus enormes globos de carne, usándolos como ancla sobre la cual asirse para poder follar su boca como un animal y las sensaciones sobre sus pezones aplastados la estaban enloqueciendo, se corrió y como antes se orino de placer y pronto sintió su orgasmo encadenar con el siguiente cuando ademas de la polla en su boca y los pies en sus pechos, también sintió como su coño tenia unos intrusos escarbando cerca de su entrada por el interior sobre sus paredes.

Tan sensible como estaba no tardo nada en que su segundo orgasmo le golpeara y al parecer Natsu estaba lejos de correrse aun, así que disfrutaría de unos orgasmos mas antes de volver a beber la leche de su amo, algo que la llevo al mundo del placer solo con el pensamiento de que tal cosa ocurriera.

Se habría corrido tres veces mas antes de que Natsu finalmente se corriera por segunda vez en su boca, con la misma abundancia de la primera descarga para placer de la pelirroja que en este momento no podía definir a Natsu como otra cosa que el máximo semental.

Cuando el orgasmo acabo para ambos, el pelirrosa se retiro de nuevo de ella dejando a su paso un hilo grueso de semen que conectaba la punta de su polla con la aun abierta boca de la pelirroja que lo veía ansiosa porque volviera a tomar su boca.

Sin embargo y para desconcierto de la chica lo vio dirigirse hasta la cabecera de la cama y acostarse, creyendo temerosa que el chico no seguiría follando su cavidad oral, al menos hasta que lo vio extender su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha se hacia una lenta paja a modo de seducirla.

\- No pensaras que ya terminamos, ¿o si? - lo vio sonreír con sorna al descubrir lo que pensaba avergonzando a la chica, aunque internamente la alegraba el que aun no estuviera satisfecho, porque honestamente ella tampoco lo estaba, - sin embargo creo que no es justo que yo haga todo el trabajo Er-chan, así que si quieres seguir corriéndote, vas a tener que ganártelo - la orden era clara para ella y como una perra en celo gateo hasta llegar a el.

Se posiciono con su rostro viendo de frente la enorme polla y con su como derramando mieles ofrecido a la boca del pelirrosa y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo un segundo abrió su boca y se dejo caer sobre la polla que centímetro a centímetro se adentraba en su boca hasta hacer tope sobre su base y empezar una garganta profunda, ella tenia hambre, un hambre que desde que despertó, solo se podía saciar con polla, mas concretamente, la polla de Natsu y su espesa, caliente y deliciosa leche.

\- Guhg, preparate Er-chan, porque no vamos a dormir esta noche - si la pelirroja lo escucho o no poco le importo al pelirrosa quien movido por su propio placer y lujuria decidió atacar el húmedo coño frente a ella y empezar a beber las mieles que de el se derramaban, esa sería un larga noche, la primera en el camino a someter a Erza a su voluntad.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Finalmente termine este capitulo, el mas largo y difícil de escribir hasta ahora, no saben lo que me costo mantenerme solo en lo oral, quería pasar ya a temas mas interesantes, pero quería hacer de este entrenamiento algo paulatino, todo un proceso y eso me llevaba a contenerme y re escribir varias partes hasta quedar medianamente conforme, como sea, espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen, ahora que Erza ya acepta el placer, empezara el entrenamiento de otras áreas de su cuerpo ademas de su ya amaestrada boca.

Como siempre espero que les gustara el capitulo y si tienen comentarios déjenmelos en los reviews para saber que les parece la historia, en que mejorar o que les gustaría ver mas adelante en esta extraña relación entre las magas y el pequeño Natsu, sin mas que decir vamos con los reviews del capitulo pasado.

**Reviews**

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Me alegra que te gustara la parte del trió, de hecho tenía mis dudas de si lo había hecho bien o no, pero al parecer si que di en el blanco, en cuanto al capitulo actual, bueno como vez sera un proceso lento que consistirá en llevar asta el borde de su resistencia a Erza y si no podía lograr hacer que aceptara el placer oral, vamos que iba a lograr hacer que abra las piernas mas adelante, respecto a la orgía, bueno aun falta para que llegue y tal vez sean mas chicas de las que te piensas las que participaran, aunque últimamente se me ha ocurrido la idea de una orgía lésbica, no siempre Natsu estará presente para satisfacerlas a todas.

**daniel2610994**

Quisiera tener una forma de refutar eso, pero la evidencia así lo confirma XD.

Si bueno, no a todos les llama la atención el yuri, pero es algo que se ve mucho en los harem, después de todo una sola polla por muy semental que sea para tantas mujeres, es difícil resistir hasta su turno, igual me alegra que te disfrutaras el yuri de este arco, en especial el trío del final donde como bien dices, todas se llevaron una buena dosis de placer, en especial la rubia quien fue el centro de atención de las otras dos chicas, obviamente dos coños no remplazan una polla para Lucy, así que fue nada mas ver a su adorable noviecito y llevárselo lejos a que le de su buena ración luego de dos semanas, sin importarle si sus amigas querían o no participar, respecto al semen que le escurre por los muslos a Erza, me reservo para el siguiente capitulo que fue lo que paso, pero te animo a que me digas que crees que ocurrió previo a la llegada de la caliente rubia, en cuanto a los celos, es difícil decirlo si consideramos que incluso hasta el último momento su orgullo como caballero la sigue guiando, pero de que va a resentir la llegada de Lucy, eso si tenlo por seguro.

Si bueno, quise dar un pequeño momento de comedia previo a lo que iba a pasar con las tres magas mayores en su cuarto, eso ademas de que no pude evitar escribir lo de la casi violación gay contra Gray en la cárcel principalmente por que se lo llevaron tan desnudo como lo atraparon XD.

**chisa782911 **

Gracias, de hecho si fue un problema crear el escenario yuri y que sintiera que estaba bien, así que si incluso a alguien que no le llama la atención tanto le gusta eso ya es mas que suficiente.

Recordemos que en el pasado Cana admitió abiertamente a Lucy tener experiencia con mujeres, así que en lo que se refiere a tijeras bien podría ser la maestra de Lucy mas adelante.

No me centre mucho en las caras ahegao en el capitulo básicamente porque quería detallar mas lo que pasaba en la zona baja de sus cuerpos mientras se chorrean unas a otras, lo siento por eso. Creo que es mas que evidente que si alguien a sacado provecho de todo esto es Lucy, aunque no mitiga su deseo por Natsu y su enorme herramienta.

Digamos que lo de Gray sera su eterna maldición gracias a Ur quien lo crio para hacer esas estupideces, si quiere culpar a alguien que culpe a su maestra.

Y aquí empieza lo interesante, ya sabes lo que paso la primera semana, aun falta la segunda antes de la llegada de Lucy, ¿que crees que fue de esa semana que falta hasta ponernos al corriente con el día actual.?

Esa era la idea, dejar la intriga de que ha pasado hasta ese momento y porque le escurre leche por las piernas a Erza y al parecer si funciono.


	13. Entrenando a Erza: Semana II

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 13: Entrenando a Erza: Semana II**

\- ¡ME CORROOOO! - fue el grito de Lucy cuando sintió a su pequeño novio correrse con esa enormidad que llamaba verga dentro de ella inundando su útero con cada chorro de lefa que soltaba.

La rubia había acelerado el movimiento de sus caderas al cabalgar a su novio conforme iba escuchando todo lo que había hecho el mismo con la pelirroja en el tiempo que ella no había estado cerca y conforme le contaba día tras día su movimiento se hacía mas furioso, se corrió un buen numero de veces y el también, era increíble el morbo que le generaba escuchar todo lo hecho por el chico hasta hora y lo mas increíble es que era solo la primera semana, ahora se preguntaba que hizo en la segunda, pues estaba segura que si en este punto Erza ya había cedido tanto, el chico no desaprovecharía para tomar mas de ella en su campaña por la virginidad de la pelirroja.

\- Que malo eres Natsu - fue lo que le dijo con diversión la rubia en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento tras su ultimo orgasmo, - pasarte toda una semana alimentando con tu semen a Erza, me sorprende que no te matara - la verdad es que la idea de alimentarse solo de la leche de su pareja a la rubia le hacía la boca agua.

\- Bueno, tu lo dijiste Luce, con ella debía ir poco a poco y pensé que si no podía hacer que siquiera me la quisiera chupar, lo demás sería incluso mas difícil - si, le recordó que ella había tenido su pequeña participación de todo esto y si el chico le había hecho caso, entonces aun faltaban muchas guarrerias por escuchar y porque no ahora que estaba de vuelta, también ver, - por eso decidí iniciar primero por su boca antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa, ademas no negare que la idea de alimentar a Erza con mi polla no me calentaba mucho, eso solo hacía mas difícil soportar el deseo de perforarla - esta última parte la contó con verdadero fastidio, porque la realidad era esa, para el pelirosado mago, tener a Erza así de desnuda y bebiendo su semen, lo ponía cardíaco al punto de que debía usar una fuerza de voluntad que ni sabía que tenía para evitar adelantarse demasiado al plan y arruinarlo todo.

"Ademas esta ese oscuro deseo que a veces trataba de seducirme para ir por Erza, al parecer necesito mas entrenamiento" el sabía perfectamente que era eso, llevaba casi un año tratando de aprender a controlarlo, pero claro, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, aun así, al menos por ahora, nadie tenía por que enterarse de aquello.

\- Entonces, ¿qué paso después? - ahora la rubia preguntaba por la segunda semana mientras empezaba de nuevo a moverse, si, ella llevaba dos semanas extrañando esa polla llenándola mientras la misma se divertía con otra mujer, era hora de pagar con intereses sus dos semanas de abstinencia, bueno al menos de abstinencia masculina, - estoy segura que no te quedaste solo en su boca, lo sentí en tu polla cuando la chupe la primera vez, un olor muy diferente al mío - ella sabía muy bien cual era ese olor, era sucio, pero al mismo tiempo pulcro y adictivo y ante ese pensamiento se maldijo por la perversión tan grande que ahora la dominaba y que era culpa de su DS aniñado.

El por su parte la miro por un segundo alternando la mirada entre los ojos de la rubia y sus saltarines pechos, sabía a que se refería y estaba seguro que ella también sabía que era ese supuesto aroma que impregnaba su barra de carne, pero podía verlo en los ojos de la rubia, el morbo que le causaba que fuese el quien se lo dijera y eso lo hizo sonreír con suficiencia y un toque de perversa diversión.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber Luce? - la respuesta no tardo nada en llegar cuando lo beso con pasión y luego de separarse asintió, todo sin dejar de cabalgarlo, - entonces déjame contarte de donde viene ese aroma tan travieso que percibiste, ejem, lo que paso fue... - y así el chico se dedico a contar cada nueva aventura durante la segunda semana con la pelirroja lo cual a cada nueva experiencia sentía el coño de su rubia mujer apretarse mas contra su eje.

* * *

La mañana del octavo día fue un verdadero poema a la depravación, después de todo, cada cuanto se puede ver a una hermosa mujer como la pelirroja la cual había pasado hasta hace pocas horas ahogándose en su lujuria, metiéndose la polla de su amo hasta el fondo de la garganta, bebiendo su semen cada vez que este se corría y al mismo tiempo corriéndose ella misma ante las ministraciones, de las manos, los dedos, la boca, los diente e incluso la lengua de ese pequeño depravado sobre su necesitado coñito.

De hecho no fue sino hasta que el solo del nuevo día ilumino el cielo que ambos se detuvieron para descansar y eso es lo que producía la peculiar escena en el cuarto de la rubia donde habían dado rienda suelta a su deseo ambos magos.

La susodicha escena como tal, no era otra que una dormida pelirroja, la cual estaba bañada en semen, lo cual no era de extrañar luego de tantas horas de sexo aunque fuese solo oral y mucho menos si se consideraba que los últimos siete días, ella había recibido sobre su cuerpo una buena dosis de leche, no, lo que hacía peculiar la escena era dos cosas, la primera era la posición de su cuerpo, donde estaba en dirección inversa a la del pelirrosa, ademas de que estaba sobre el cuerpecito del mismo, sus piernas extendidas a lado y lado dejando apenas visible una mata de cabello rosa asomarse de entre sus enormes nalgas y bajo ella se encontraba el rostro del mago de fuego que respiraba compasadamente, relajado y satisfecho, el problema era que su relajado y pausado respirar enviaba corrientes de placer sobre su coño, esto porque con cada exhalación del chico, su cálido aliento golpeaba directamente contra su sensible coñito haciendo que se mantuviese húmedo incluso ahora y claro esta, goteando su excitación sobre el rostro del mago.

Pero lo que hacía esto particularmente extraño mas allá de la posición era o que ocurría del lado de la cabeza Erza, después de todo, que tan a menudo encuentras a una mujer durmiendo con una polla enterrada en la boca, mas si esta polla es enorme y la guinda del pastel, que la misma enormidad le pertenecía a un niño en apariencia de 13 años, el como es que ella podía respirar con esa cosa en la boca era un misterio, pero al parecer la pelirroja no tenía intensión de soltar esa polla ni siquiera en sus sueños.

La pelirroja despertó totalmente feliz, tan aletargada estaba su mente que en realidad mas allá de esa deliciosa sensación que dominaba su cuerpo, lo demás no lo percibió en un momento, por lo cual una vez mas despierta se sorprendió de tener una polla metida en la boca y antes de siquiera tratar de hacerse la pregunta de como llego ahí un aluvión de recuerdos nada santos le llegaron de golpe sonrojandola a tope.

Por los dioses de Ishgar, se había dejado llevar y se había convertido en una zorra adicta a chupar pollas en solo una noche, recordó todo el semen que bebió, todo el semen con el que se baño y todo lo que se corrió ella misma por el accionar del pelirrosa sobre su coño.

Lo mas increíble es que incluso en ese momento en el que la vergüenza la poseyó, no soltó la polla en su boca en lo mas mínimo y para su total y placentero desconcierto sintió su boca hacerse agua ante la idea de empezar el día chupando y bebiendo un poco mas de la leche de esa polla, idea que sin pensarlo mucho empezó a ejecutar lentamente, pues no quería despertar al mago de fuego que estaba segura que se burlaría de ella por no poder resistirse a sus deseos.

Se sumió tanto en su trabajo que las paredes de su garganta cimbraron por el chillido de sorpresa que dio y nunca salió cuando sintió una lengua recorrer su coño luego de unos minutos de iniciada su labor y que sin saber le enviaron una descarga de placer por la polla al chico bajo ella y que claro termino con el corriéndose en su boca, liberando hasta la ultima gota de eche que tuviera, lo cual la sorprendió pues para lo mucho que se había corrido la anterior noche, aun estaba en capacidad de liberar aun mas leche espesa y caliente en la misma cantidad y abundancia que siempre.

\- Esta si es una buena forma de despertar, ¿no te parece Er-chan?- fue lo que dijo el chico luego de terminar de correrse en la boca de la chica, - sin embargo no es justo que solo tu tengas un desayuno nutritivo, así que ahora es mi turno - y con eso dicho enterró su rostro contra su goteante sexo sin darle tiempo a protestar, no es que pudiera de todos modos pues cuando sintió su boca de nuevo llena por la crema espesa del chico su mente se apago un momento, momento que el chico aprovecho para hacer lo que quería con el coño de Titania.

Como era de esperarse, la chica no pudo hacer mucho, solo gemir contra la polla aun clavada en su garganta, de hecho se preguntaba por que no la sacaba aun y la respuesta le llego tan rápido como la cuestión en si misma, simplemente no quería soltarla, como fuera, el hecho es que la pelirroja no soporto el ataque contra su coño, especialmente cuando el lo llevo hasta otro nivel metiendo todo lo profundo que pudo su lengua y luego canalizando su magia de fuego sobre el húmedo musculo calentando y derritiendo todas las terminaciones nerviosas de sus paredes internas por el placer, para cuando el decidió combinar su magia de fuego sobre su lengua con la de rayos, la chica estaba hecha solo una masa de carne húmeda que no pudo ni tuvo la fuerza para resisitirse al orgasmo que la asalto.

\- ¡Nhhhhhggg! - fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica mientras se corría pues había una enorme obstaculización en su boca que le impedía expresarse mejor y que por ende solo le permitió balbuceos mientras se corría, todo mientras inconscientemente se aseguraba de no morder aquel instrumento de placer alojado en su cavidad oral, después de todo, no quería dejar de experimentar lo que aquella polla era capaz de hacer sobre su cuerpo, aunque claro esta, ella no fue consciente de sus deseos de mas.

\- Nada mejor que un desayuno nutritivo, ¿no es así Er-chan? - le dijo en cuanto se separo de su satisfecho coño y lo vio sonreirle son su rostro cubierto de sus jugos de amor para vergüenza de ella pues era prueba inequívoca de lo fuerte que se había corrido hace solo unos segundos.

Claro su vergüenza se le acabo cuando lo vio salir de la cama dejándola ahí sola y dirigirse al baño del cuarto, no entendió el porque pero esa simple acción de parte del pelirrosa le dejo mal sabor de boca y una soledad que jamas había sentido y del mismo modo como llego se fue, cuando en la puerta del baño el pelirrosa se giro a ella y con una sonrisa le invito a entrar con el, algo a lo que de manera mecánica y automática respondió y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en le baño con el, ambos en la bañera del cuarto, con ella recargada de espaldas sobre el.

Era curioso pues considerando el actual tamaño de los cuerpos de ambos, lo lógico hubiese sido que el chico se colocara sobre ella, aun así cuando le dijo que se sentara sobre el, lo hizo sin siquiera dudar un segundo, intrigada por tal acontecimiento considerando que pese a todo ella le estaba aplastando, no fue sino hasta ese momento que entendió el porque de que el le pidiera que se adecuaran en aquella posición.

\- ¡UGYAAAA! - termino soltando aquel gemido tan lindo cuando sintió las pequeñas pero calientes manos del mago de fuego amasar sus enormes pechos desde atrás y dada la posición el podía manosearlos de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, frotarlos entre ellos o simplemente molestar sus sensibles pezones, lo peor era que el agua caliente de la bañera solo aumentaba la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y peor aun lo estaba disfrutando tanto que sin ser consciente de ello había separado lo suficiente sus brazos del resto de su cuerpo para darle libre acceso a sus mamas al pequeño pervertido tras ella.

\- Debemos lavar bien estas Erza, no puedes descuidar tu higiene - lo decía con burla y ella lo sabía, pero las manos sobre ella se sentían muy bien y eso aletargaba su mente, en este momento solo quería sentir mas de aquel placer tan abismal, el cual solo aumento cuando sintió algo mas presionarse contra ella en la zona baja de su espalda, algo que ella sabía muy bien que era, después de todo, se paso la noche anterior con eso metido en la boca bebiendo lo que tuviera a bien darle.

Se sentía muy bien, carajo, sentía como si su prominente culo se fuera a derretir por el calor que emitía ese eje de carne y lo que mas la sorprendió, el hecho de que a pesar de lo mucho que se corrió en su boca la noche anterior, a pesar de que se había corrido en su boca hace solo unos minutos, ahí estaba, igual de duro que siempre, no, incluso podía jurar que se sentía aun mas duro que antes y sin darse cuenta, movida por el placer sobre sus manoseadas tetas y el calor sobre su culo, pronto se encontró a si misma moviendo de manera insinuante y lasciva sus nalgas sobre ese eje, produciendole placer a su dueño quien lo transmitió en un manoseo mas morboso sobre sus pechos.

El movimiento era cadencioso, sencillo, pero extremadamente placentero y el agua solo hacía que el placer se volviese insoportable, aun así no podría sentirse mas cómoda con aquella situación, estaba totalmente en trance, dejándose embriagar por el placer, su mente desconectada por completo de la actualidad y en este momento solo importaba lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Por su parte Natsu se sentía en la gloria, el voluminoso trasero de la pelirroja estaba masajeando su monstruosa polla con tanto mimo que lo enloquecía y el agua caliente solo lo sensibilizaba mas, "Lucy, te extraño, a ti y tu obsceno trasero", en este momento eran sus pensamientos, pues todo lo que hacía con la pelirroja no hacía mas que recordarle a su rubia novia con la cual de ser ella la que estaba en este momento con el en esa bañera, ya la tendría totalmente sodomizada como muchas otras veces, pero por ahora, tendría que aprender a contenerse, aunque claro esta que aquello era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo y el movimiento de las mejillas traseras de la maga contra su eje no estaba simplificando las cosas precisamente.

Termino perdiendo el control ante la suave, cálida y placentera sensación sobre su pene por parte de ese par de nalgas carnosas y decidió atacar con mas fuerza el erógeno cuerpo de la pelirroja, lo cual se tradujo en el simple y sencillo hecho de pellizcar mas fuerte sus pezones, empezar a besar y lamer su espalda y cuello y claro esta, empezar a escavar en su gruta de placer o torturar su enhiesto monte de venus, algo que hizo que la chica solo acelerara sus propios movimientos buscando aumentar su placer.

Continuaron en aquella danza tan morbosa por otros diez minutos hasta que ya no fueron capaces de resistir mas su propia excitación y terminaron corriéndose con fuerza en la bañera, lo curioso es que el placer de Erza no se centro solo en su coño, de hecho casi se sintió morir pues el placer la abordo en tres puntos diferentes, el primero y mas lógico en su coño, el segundo su culo donde podía aun sentir las cálidas pulsaciones del miembro alojado entre sus montañas de carne y el tercero eran sus endurecidos pezones, pero eran el primer y el tercer punto donde el placer se sintió mas.

Mientras se corría pudo sentir algo extraño en sus pechos, un fuego que crecía, se expandía y rogaba por salir concentrándose en sus pezones de los cuales sentía en cualquier momento explotarían liberando lava liquida de sus rosadas puntas, sin embargo cuando logro dirigir sus ojos a esa zona, no encontró nada extraño mas allá de el enorme grado de dureza de sus botones rosa mientras se corría con fuerza.

El otro punto era su coño el cual pese a estar en el agua, estaba segura de que Natsu lo había sentido y lo seguía sintiendo pues no es que hubiese terminado ya, se estaba corriendo si, pero como descubrió desde la noche pasada luego de siete días de infernal tortura al negarsele el orgasmo, ahora cada vez que se corría acababa orinándose de placer, los jugos de su coño salían expulsados con tal violencia que era difícil contenerse y ahora ahí estaba ella, en la bañera mientras tenía la mano del mago de fuego frente a su vagina la cual se corría con fuerza liberando sus jugos para horror de la chica en la mano del pequeño pelirrosa pues era el primer obstáculo que se le presentaba ante ella y aunque quería, la realidad era que su orgasmo no se detenía y una parte de ella, diminuta, pero que cobraba cada vez mas fuerza, no quería que se detuviera tampoco.

Por su parte el mago de fuego estaba fascinado, en primera por lo mucho que cambió la pelirroja en tan solo una semana, aunque si lo consideraba con lógica, luego de estar al borde del orgasmo durante siete días para luego negárselo, eso debió ser algo para considerar en la mente de la pelirroja, lo segundo era que en este momento en su mano podía sentir los chorros de jugo orgásmico de la chica, le sorprendía que se corriera con tal fuerza, quien diría que Erza "Titania" Scarlet era una squirter natural y si, conocía ese termino, podía ser un idiota pero el era un tanto fetichista para algunas cosas y luego de iniciar su relación con la rubia, su conocimiento solo se amplio pues ninguno de los dos quería caer en la monotonía.

Como si no fuera suficiente ante ese morboso acto de parte de la pelirroja, el tener apretada su verga contra su culo estaba haciendo de su propio orgasmo algo alucinante, se corría con fuerza en la bañera y cada disparo era dolorosamente fuerte pues debía pasar el candado que hacían esas mejillas sobre su eje, pero aun así se continuaba corriendo con fuerza y sin parar, algo que le hacía jadear con fuerza mientras sentía su cuerpo debilitarse al menos lo suficiente tras su orgasmo mas no como para soltar a la mujer que tenía sentada en su regazo.

Pronto la zona de la bañera donde se encontraban se pinto de blanco por la espesa crema viril del mago de fuego, algo que no ayudaba a la pelirroja pues podía captar el aroma a macho del semen que ahora ensuciaba el agua y en cuanto ese olor inundo sus fosas nasales su cuerpo se crispó con fuerza ansiosa de recibir mas placer y si era posible, cubrirse mas en aquella deliciosa esencia masculina, si, su mente empezaba a traicionarla y ahora sus instintos de mujer empezaban a tomar el control pues al parecer había encontrado a su macho, aunque claro, por ahora era imperceptible para la consciencia de la pelirroja.

Decidieron salir, del baño luego de eso y esta vez asearse bien pues ese baño no había hecho mas que ensuciarlos aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía problema con ello pues no se separaron y de hecho en su nueva limpieza esta vez bajo el chorro de agua que caía sobre ellos siguieron metiéndose mano otro tanto hasta que consideraron que estaban limpios y no prolongaron su estadía mas de lo necesario en el interior del baño el cual si bien habían limpiado, el aroma a sexo aun perduraba en el cuarto, algo que ya era muy común en el mismo, incluso antes de la llegada de Erza, aunque eso no tenía que saberlo la maga, al menos no por ahora.

El resto del día fue relativamente igual que los días pasados, el desayuno desnudos con Erza bebiendo la leche de dragón directo de la fuente, salvo que esta vez mientras lo hacía se masturbaba para placer de ella pues se corría siempre cuando sentía los potentes lechazos del pelirrosa en lo profundo de su boca, luego el paseo morbosos que se había convertido su viaje hasta el gremio, donde como esperaba la chica, incluyo la visita a un callejón donde desnuda volvió a mamar la polla de Natsu, luego el gremio con sus habituales peleas encubriendo a una pelirroja que esta vez se encargaba ella misma de embarrar el pastel por el eje de carne del mago de fuego y luego devorarlo con avidez para finalmente al terminar el día y volver a casa no para no dormir, pasando la noche en un delicioso 69 bebiendo la esencia uno de la otra.

Para el DS era increible el grado de aceptación de la chica de su actual estatus quo, aunque como culparla cuando muy seguramente una parte de ella sentía que de no hacerlo el volvería a castigarla negandole el orgasmo, otra parte de ella, la mas guarra simplemente quería experimentar hasta el final cualquier cosa que el chico tuviera preparado para ella y la parte que el esperaba que no fuera su imaginación, era que el corazón de Erza estaba respondiendo a sus avances, tal vez no de la manera que le hubiese gustado pues sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas al revés, es decir, primero conquistarla y luego profanarla en lugar de empezar por lo segundo, pero que al final parecía ser un método igual de efectivo y con ello en mente supuso que si la única manera de alcanzar el corazón de Erza era demostrarle el semental que era en realidad, no pararía hasta reclamar todos sus agujeros.

Ya tenía el mas fácil por decirlo de algún modo, era hora de empezar su incursión con el segundo de los agujeros, uno un tanto mas complejo, pero por lo visto hoy, no sería demasiado trabajoso lograrlo tampoco, quería enamorar a Erza y que sintiera el amor que el llevaba teniéndole mas tiempo del que quería admitir, su método tal vez no fuese el mas practico, pero con Erza, la realidad era que lo normal nunca había resultado ser lo mas practico y con ese pensamiento se abrazo a la mujer a su lado que había caído rendida luego de horas de sexo oral y la acompaño al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

El noveno día, Erza despertando a su maestro como ya se le estaba empezando a hacer costumbre, con una felación que terminaba con garganta profunda y que no detenía hasta que lo sentía corriéndose en lo profundo de su conducto oral, para luego y como recompensa el chico devorara con avidez el chorreante coño de la maga hasta correrse a chorros, alimentando con sus jugos al pequeño mago.

\- Un desayuno nutritivo es ideal para crecer fuerte y sano, ¿verdad Er-chan? - no sabía que la avergonzaba mas, el hecho de que ya no podía evitar correrse sin chorrear, el que Natsu se burlara de ella cada vez que se bebía sus jugos femeninos o el hecho de que cada vez prefería mas ese modo cariñoso de llamarla al punto de que en el gremio a veces debía controlarse de querer replicar cuando el pelirrosa la llamaba con su nombre completo.

Luego de ese particular desayuno que estaban empezando a tener diariamente se dirigían al baño, - La higiene es muy importante también Natsu - era lo que usaba la pelirroja para la hora del baño, el problema radicaba en el hecho de que era muy difícil creer en las palabras de la pelirroja que sonaban tan estrictas cuando en sus ojos se veía la necesidad de entrar cuanto antes y la lujuria que exudaba su cuerpo por cada poro ansiando lo que sabía que ocurriría en su interior y como si fuera poco, el lindo y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la vergüenza que le causaba pedir de una manera tan evidente ir al baño para jugar.

Aun así la complacía pues no es que la idea no le gustara o que realmente no tuviese el deseo a flor de piel por ir con su amada pelirroja a su habitual manoseo durante el aseo general que hacían a sus cuerpos donde para ironía de ambos, siempre terminaban mas sucios de lo que entraron y eso les hacía tardar mas en limpiarse como es debido.

El desayuno como siempre, un Natsu devorando sus alimentos mientras Erza solo se dedicaba a chupar su eje buscando ordeñar su polla en busca de su leche, la cual parecía estarse volviendo de verdad su verdadero desayuno y que la pelirroja no se sentía satisfecha ya solo con una carga, se estaba haciendo muy buena en el arte oral para placer del rosadito.

Su día no vino a cambiar si no hasta que salieron, mas concretamente cuando llegaron al callejón destino de ese día, si, lo cambiaban todos los días en su ruta al gremio para evitar que alguien en algún momento empezara a sospechar del hecho de que siempre usaban el mismo callejón, aunque claro no es que en una ciudad cuyas mañanas eran tan ajetreadas alguien tuviese el tiempo como para fijarse en un hecho así, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Como fuera, en cuanto entraron al callejón, como era costumbre desde que esta parte de su rutina inició, la pelirroja se desnudo por completo, era irónico, pero al parecer la pudorosa y retraída Erza Scarlet se estaba volviendo cada vez mas una zorra desinhibida si ya encontraba natural estar desnuda en la vía publica aunque fuera en un callejón poco iluminado y mas irónico era pensar que fuera una mujer pudorosa en el pasado si consideraba algunos de los modelos de armadura de la mujer pues algunos bien podrían ser los usados por las prostitutas del distrito o actrices del cine adulto y de hecho mientras pensaba en ello, se le ocurrieron unas cuantas ideas para los muchos trajes que tenía su pequeña sirvienta.

Sin embargo poco paso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió las desesperadas manos de Erza bajar su pantalón y empezar a mamar de su eje con adoración como venía siendo su costumbre últimamente cada vez que la dejaba hacerlo y si que le gustaba dejarle hacerlo pues el placer que sacaba de sentir la húmeda boca de la pelirroja devorar su miembro era inenarrable.

Aun así, en cuanto vio la situación encontró algo por demás interesante, en este punto cada uno estaba sintiendo placer por su lado, el penetrando la boca de la maga del re equipo y ella usando sus manos sobre su intimidad buscando su propio orgasmo, sin embargo en conjunto no estaban recibiendo placer alguno, cada quien estaba por su lado y si lo que deseaba era avanzar entonces eso debía de terminar, tal vez no era el mejor lugar ni momento, pero era mejor ahora que dejar que se prolongue mas, por lo cual decidió no sin esfuerzo sacar su polla de la boca de la pelirroja para su total desconcierto lo cual le hizo detener incluso sus ministraciones sobre si misma.

\- Sabes Er-chan, se siente muy bien y todo pero creo que ya no quiero hacer esto - aquello fue un bajón en el animo de la pelirroja que se sentía caliente y de hecho esperaba que la razón por la que se retiraba era porque quería rociar su rostro con su semilla como en otras ocasiones, pero aquello, simplemente no o esperaba, - no me malentiendas, no quiero detenerme de hacerlo aquí, es solo que no quiero que sea cada quien por su lado - ahora si estaba confundida sobre lo que quería decir su amo.

Por su parte el DS coloco una sonrisa traviesa ante el siguiente pensamiento, uno particularmente sucio y que le sorprendía que solo hasta ahora haya intentado llevarlo a cabo pues era algo que se moría por hacer desde que la tuvo desnuda la primera noche, especialmente porque en este punto el ya sabía lo sensible que era en aquella zona la mujer.

\- Creo que es mejor si dejamos que nos embargue el placer...¡JUNTOS! - y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer o decir algo, el pelirrosa atrapo los enormes pechos de la chica en sus manitas para empezar a amasarlos con fuerza y lascivia, de arriba a abajo, de un lado al otro.

\- ¡UGYAAAAA! - fue todo lo que se permitió la pelirroja ante el asalto a sus mamas, un gemido de sorpresa y placer, ella era sensible de sus pechos, siempre lo había sido, pero en esa primera noche, donde el pequeño mago incluso pinzó sus pezones, la sensibilidad había ido en aumento con cada día y cada nuevo manoseo, al punto de que ahora eran una zona erógena de alta sensibilidad cuando los acariciaban.

En ocasiones sentía la tentación de eliminar toda prenda de cintura para arriba pues el roce le causaba demasiada molestia para caminar sin sentir que se correría en cualquier segundo y el que ahora Natsu le estuviese amasando tan fuerte le estaba llevando a la locura, pero seguía sin entender que tenía que ver este magreo a sus tetas con la anterior afirmación de su maestro.

No tardo mucho en entender a que se refería cuando sintió bajo sus pechos una sensación bastante familiar, no porque la hubiese experimentado antes, mas bien porque reconocería el grosor, la forma y el calor que emanaba donde fuera, es decir, llevaba casi diez días siendo victima de esa cosa y al parecer hoy sería victima una vez mas en una zona nueva.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la pelirroja miro hacia abajo hacía su escote solo para encontrarse con sus pechos unidos entre si, juntos y firmemente sujetados por las manos del mago de fuego y de pronto de entre el canal que hacían sus enormes globos de carne sintió como se abría paso desde abajo la virilidad del pelirrosado.

"Oh por los dioses de Ishgar, esta violando mis pechos" podía sentirlo como entraba por el canal y ascendía en su búsqueda de aire en la cima de esas montañas, "esta tomando la virginidad de mis pechos", no se podía mover ante aquel pensamiento o quizás simplemente no quería hacerlo, el pensamiento aunque errado en cuanto a lo que ocurría pues no se podía realmente decir que sus pechos tenían una virginidad, mas sin embargo eso no quitaba la realidad de que era la primera vez que el pequeño Natsu se follaba sus tetas como se debía y aquel hecho la tenía paralizada, si de miedo o de placer eso era algo difícil de definir.

\- Nat..nghhhh - cualquier replica que pudiese tener o cualquier comentario que quisiese hacer murio en sus labios cuando de repente vio surgir la punta de la polla de Natsu de entre sus tetas y luego de un violento empujón ir todo el camino hacía arriba hasta alcanzar sus labios los cuales golpeo con fuerza y permitió que una pequeña porción de la polla entrara en su cavidad oral.

Natsu estaba ido, la sensación aunque familiar era al mismo tiempo tan diferente, pero en algo si que coincidían, la suavidad de los pechos de Lucy como los de Erza alrededor de su verga era abrumadora y antes de darse cuenta la sensación lo rebaso por lo que cuando alcanzo la boca de la pelirroja tras su empujón a través de los pechos de la chica su destino no fue otro que el orgasmo, orgasmo que fue a parar de sorpresa a la boca de Erza que sin estar preparada buena parte del simiente masculino se derramo de su boca derramándose por su barbilla y fue a parar a sus pechos.

Ella quedo sorprendida, aunque gratamente pues ahora entendía lo que quería decir el pequeño mago y obnubilada ante el pensamiento de que era la segunda virginidad que el DS tomaba de ella trago el semen en su boca en busca de desperdiciar la menor cantidad posible, cosa difícil pues buena parte del semen ahora se encontraba haciendo un estrago en sus pechos.

Se quedaron así unos momentos en los que Natsu no paro de correrse con sumo placer pero finalmente se detuvo, al menos de correrse pues en cuanto termino y vio a la pelirroja a los ojos, el mensaje estaba claro para ambos, ninguno de los de los había tenido suficiente de esta nueva sensación.

\- No creas que he terminado Er-chan, de hecho estamos lejos de terminar aquí - aquello le alegro a la pelirroja la cual de hecho no dijo nada simplemente porque aun tenía su boca ocupada, pero el mensaje era claro y la expectativa alta.

En cuanto todo quedo dicho, las caderas del mago de fuego empezaron a moverse, primero lento y con cada segundo que pasaba iba ganando mas velocidad, hasta que el movimiento de caderas era salvaje e increíblemente Erza no había dicho palabra alguna, solo se enfocaba en la polla que asaltaba sus pechos y su boca al mismo tiempo, el placer era abrumador, esa polla solo la veía ir y venir de entre sus tetas, salia de su boca para perderse entre el valle de sus pechos para unos instantes después resurgir ansiosa de regresar a su cálida boca la cual lo esperaba ansiosa.

"Se siente tan bien, mis pechos están ardiendo, la punta acaricia mis zonas mas sensibles y la leche y saliva que derrame antes sobre mis pechos actúa muy bien como lubricante" la pelirroja estaba ida, este nuevo placer la estaba derrumbando o tal vez la estaba reconstruyendo, era difícil saberlo, estaba demasiado cegada por la lujuria de sentir sus pechos violados con tal ímpetu que no quería pensar en nada que no fuera complacer a la polla que la violaba.

\- Preparate Er-chan, estoy por correrme de nuevo - eso fue le pistoletazo de salida para la chica, sus pechos estaban al borde de enloquecerla, sentía que se derretirían por tanto placer en cualquier momento y su coño hace mucho que era un caos de flujos que no dejaban de caer y que pronto aumento el caudal cuando la chica decidió acompañar la experiencia reanudando el placer que estaba obteniendo previamente de sus manos.

"Correte, correte...déjame beberla toda" su mente estaba ansiosa de recibir el esperma del mago de fuego, quería sentirlo correr en su garganta mientras se corría y era la única razón por la que retrasaba todo lo que podía su orgasmo, cosa difícil pues sus manos hace mucho que dejaron de escucharla y se movían presurosas escarbando sus paredes y frotando su clítoris.

No paso mucho cuando sintió la polla del pelirrosa hundirse aun mas en su boca, hinchándose en el proceso y un segundo después liberando la blanca, espesa, caliente y lechosa esencia de su dueño en lo profundo de su garganta y con ello ya no resistió mas su propia liberación lo cual implico que una vez mas se corriera a chorros mientras bebía lo que empezaba a ser obvio se estaba tornando en su bebida favorita.

Pronto aquel callejón se tiño con los esencia de Erza que no dejaba de correrse y expulsar sus jugos dejando un enorme charco de los mismos sobre el suelo como clara evidencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- No creas que ya fue suficiente Er-chan, aun quiero mas - aquello hizo cimbrar su cuerpo, la promesa de mas de aquel calor que la acababa de invadir, su voz as estricta hace mucho que ya no la escuchaba y aun si estuviera presente ahora solo la ignoraría, sufrió mucho por hacerle caso antes, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos que estuvieron en aquel callejon, Natsu no dejo de follar las tetas de Erza con igual intensidad que al principio, corriéndose en mas de una ocasión junto a la pelirroja hasta que finalmente sintió que por lo menos en ese lugar estaba satisfecho y cuando vio a su compañera que se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes, desnuda con su pechos y boca regadas con su leche mientras de su coño no dejaba de manar las mieles de su feminidad, supo que ella también había tenido suficiente... por ahora.

Pero sabían que era solo momentáneo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el calor les invadiera de nuevo y tristemente para el pelirrosa, no podían perder mas tiempo, si es que a aquello se le puede considerar perder el tiempo, después de todo estaba amaestrando cada vez mas a su estricta y recta compañera convirtiéndola cada vez mas en una depravada adicta a su polla.

Salieron de ese callejón que ahora apestaba a sexo pese a estar al aire libre y se dirigieron de nuevo al gremio no sin problemas de parte de la pelirroja que sintió sus piernas fallar en determinado momento pues las tenia débiles como gelatina luego de estarse corriendo tanto la ultima hora, situación que el pequeño mago de fuego aprovecho para posar sus manos en su delicioso cuerpo y bajo la excusa de que la estaba sujetando para evitar que cayera le metía mano en sus pechos o su trasero según fuera el caso calentándola de nuevo.

Decir que el resto del día fue tranquilo sería mentir, incluso en el gremio donde la tranquilidad es relativa debido a la forma en que siempre se expresan el cariño entre sus miembros, el hecho es que esta vez Erza nunca apareció y era una suerte que el gremio en esta ocasión estaba mas caótico de lo habitual, si le preguntaban al pelirrosa la verdad era que ni recordaba el motivo, solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con que alguien cayo en los pechos de una de las chicas y de ahí en adelante todo tomo su cauce natural, como fuese ese escándalo permitió que nadie reparara en la ausencia de la pelirroja ni le importara siquiera preguntar.

En cuanto a la paleirroja, digamos que al parecer lo ocurrido en el callejón y el magreo del que fue victima luego de eso la puso en trance, pues por lo que resto del día se la paso bajo la barra, lugar que se estaba convirtiendo en su espacio personal y como era de esperarse se la paso chupando la verga del pelirrosa, de hecho por iniciativa propia la chica se desnudo de cintura para arriba dejando sus pechos al aire libre y a la vista completa del chico lo cual le causo una mayor dureza y claro, incitada por el deseo de revivir aunque fuera un poco lo ocurrido hace unas horas, pronto se encontró realizando un paizuri sobre el enorme tronco del mago de fuego.

Lo mas increíble era el hecho de que la cantidad y espesor del esperma del mago no disminuía por mucho que se corriera y baya que si se estaba corriendo en ese día, al parecer el trance de Erza estaba llevándola mas lejos de lo que se esperaba, aunque no negaría que lo disfrutaba a cada segundo, particularmente porque cuando noto los ojos de Erza estaban ensombrecidos, era casi como si en este momento no fuera Erza si no una mujer ansiosa de complacer a su macho y poco mas.

El final de ese día fue un suplicio para Erza pues aun en ese trance donde lo único que quería era seguir chupándolo, cuando la alejo de el casi protesto hasta que lo vio sonreirle antes de decirle que era hora de irse a casa, fue solo entonces que la chica pareció recuperar la cordura pues el brillo volvió a sus ojos, aunque por como se notaba parecía que no sabía ni donde estaba y le tomo algo de tiempo re ubicarse.

"¿Are?, ¿donde estoy?, ¿como llegue aquí?... este sabor... ¿acaso yo...?" su mente estaba hecha un lio y cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que estuvo haciendo, junto a las miles de imágenes de las ultimas horas que se la paso metida bajo la barra, bueno, la vergüenza y la excitación la abordaron por igual, aunque cual era mas fuerte en ese momento era difícil de saberlo.

El regreso fue tranquilo, pero estaba lejos de acabar pues en cuanto llegaron a la cama fue solo ver la enhiesta verga del chico una vez mas y entro en trance de nuevo, el aroma la seducía y una vez mas, sus necesidades mas primitivas como mujer la asaltaban tomando el control, aquella noche solo continuo lo que habían hecho en todo el día, con la simple adición de que en sus 69 la pelirroja se aseguraba de incluir sus pechos en un obsceno paizuri para ordeñar la vega frente a ella.

* * *

El día décimo se presentaba interesante, al menos para el pelirrosa quien se despertó con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción ante el hecho de que su mascota de cabellera roja se encontraba como los últimos días procurando despertarlo con una deliciosa garganta profunda que no terminaba hasta correrse en su boca.

Como siempre continuaron en el baño, esta vez iniciando directamente con ese magro tan incitante del contacto entre su polla y las enormes nalgas de la pelirroja, la cual de hecho parecía ansiosa de estar en aquella posición.

"Madre mía, pensar que en tan solo una semana Erza sucumbiría al placer tanto... me pregunto si..." sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando la chica se presiono mas contra el como buscando mas contacto o mas precisamente, pidiendo que la tocara mucho mas, algo que el cumplió gustoso en realidad.

Salieron de casa como siempre para pasar por su callejón elegido del día, pero esta vez en cuanto Erza intento retirarse la ropa, Natsu se lo negó dejándola confundida, se suponía que eso era lo que debía pasar en cuanto se aseguraran de que nadie los notaría en ese lugar, ella se desnudaría y procedería a ordeñar la polla del pequeño pelirrosa para sacar la leche que tuviese guardada dentro.

Sin embargo Natsu se divirtió con su confusión, esta vez aunque lo deseaba, no tenía intenciones lascivas en ese callejón, si de verdad su intención era lograr que la pelirroja se enamorara de el, el sexo no podía ser lo único que hiciera con ella, no podía ser su único lazo, si, su deseo era conquistar su cuerpo, pro no valdría de nada si no conquistaba también su corazón.

Fue por eso que viendo lo entregada y predispuesta de la chica se arriesgo a algo que llevaba queriendo desde el primer día, algo que lo estaba seduciendo desde el comienzo pero que de haberlo hecho en ese momento, estaba seguro, Erza lo habría molido a golpes en el mejor de los casos.

\- Ne, Er-chan, te ves ansiosa - le dijo mientras la tenía de rodillas ante el quedando básicamente a la misma altura, sujetándola del mentón para que sus ojos no dejaran de ver los de el, - hoy quiero algo mas... algo diferente... algo... nuevo - no quería decirle que era, no quería arriesgarse a que la chica se negara, aunque por como se daban las cosas una negativa parecía ser lo ultimo que tenía la maga en mente darle a lo que fuera que deseara.

"Algo nuevo... ¿que puede ser?... acaso..." ante las vagas palabras del chico y considerando que cada vez que el deseaba algo nuevo terminaba con ella pervirtiéndose mas, no pudo evitar que su mente se llenara de mil y un escenarios guarros, producto de su actual excitación y las malditas novelas eróticas que solía leer con tanta pasión cuando estaba a solas.

Aun así no se espero lo que siguió, pues no era ni de cerca algo parecido a lo que ella imaginaba, no fueron sus pechos, no fue su trasero, ni siquiera fue su coño, no, lo nuevo que Natsu tenía en mente, lo que el pelirrosa quería era asaltar sus labios, esos carnosos y seductores lacios rosa que tenia la chica.

No sería algo del todo extraño si se consideraba que esos labios en lo que llevaba de su tiempo como mascota habían sido profanados infinidad de veces, habían coqueteado con el miembro viril del DS y habían hecho succión sobre el mismo para extraer toda la leche de dragón que pudiese, pero esto era diferente, si, seguía siendo un asalto a sus labios, pero esta vez no era la polla de Natsu quien los reclamaba, eran sus propios labios.

"Natsu... me esta... be-be-besando" increíblemente y pese a la sorpresa, pronto se encontró a si misma roja por la vergüenza y correspondiendo al beso con fuerza, con necesidad, se sentía demasiado bien como para parar e irónicamente en ese momento el pensamiento de que no estaba muy equivocada paso por su mente, después de todo si bien no era lo que se esperaba, una vez mas el mago de fuego estaba tomando una mas de sus primeras veces, si, esta vez su primer beso.

Y que beso, no es que tuviera punto de comparación, nunca había dado un beso antes, ni con un hombre ni con una mujer y aun así aquí estaba, ahogándose en ese delicioso placer de tan intimo acto que para mayor impacto ocurría en un callejón y a manos de su dueño que para fines prácticos en este momento se podía considerar que en esencia era solo un niño y aun así estaba feliz, no entendía porque pero lo estaba y no quería parar, era su primer beso y no podía pedir algo mejor, pronto se encontró empotrada contra la pared mientras el beso se hacia mas demandante y ella acabo cerrando sus brazos tras el cuello del pequeño pelirrosa.

No era un acto sexual, pero lo estaban disfrutando tanto como uno, su bocas no se separaban mucho una de otra, el único momento donde lo hacían era cuando la necesidad de aire se los imponía y en esos momentos se dedicaban a ver en los ojos del otro buscando saber si habían tenido suficiente encontrándose solo una respuesta, no, ni muertos querían detenerse en este momento y acto seguido volvían a devorar los labios de su pareja.

Pronto el contacto de labios se hizo insuficiente, por lo que las lenguas entraron en el baile, moviéndose la una contra la otra en el interior de sus bocas, saboreándose entre si, buscando la supremacía de una contra la otra, en este punto se habían abandonado al placer, la saliva corría por sus mentones mientras no dejaban de besarse y aquel viscoso liquido que no escapaba de sus bocas el par de amantes no dudaba en tragarlo como si fuera el mas delicioso de los elixires, ambrosía pura.

Entonces Natsu se separo de ella solo un segundo para verla, sus ojos cargados de necesidad, deseo y hambre por los labios frente a el y al ver los ojos de la pelirroja encontró mas de lo mismo por lo cual se atrevió a hacer un pedido, - Er-chan, saca tu lengua - una petición simple pero cargada de un deseo que ni el ni ella podían controlar o tal vez simplemente no querían hacerlo.

Por su parte la chica estaba tan en trance luego de aquel beso que no dudo ni un segundo en complacer la exigencia de su amo, ahí arrodillada frente a el como estaba, son sus mejillas tenidas de rojo, su mirada perdida en un mar de lujuria y con una respiración tan pesada que era posible ver pequeños halos de vapor saliendo de su boca procedió a sacar su lengua tanto como le fuese posible, dejando un espectáculo donde la polla de Natsu ahora rogaba por salir y reclamar ese conducto, una petición que en otro momento habría cumplido de inmediato pero que por esta ocasión decidió mejor ignorar.

Natsu debió de usar hasta el ultimo gramo de autocontrol que tenía para no ceder ante sus deseos en cuanto vio la imagen ante el, la pelirroja había sacado su lengua y la había dejado colgar libremente dando a su de por si ya hermoso rostro sonrojado un aspecto mucho mas lascivo y erótico, su lengua tan rosada como era colgando estirada terminando en punta y claramente lubricada por su saliva, su boca abierta tanto como podía, lo rosado del interior de su boca, su propia humedad y la promesa de una calidez como ninguna otra era para enloquecer y el mago lo sabía, especialmente porque al detallar su lengua, podía notar cada bulto que la recorría, dándole cada vez mas el aspecto de una vagina, no, de su vagina, esa que tanto había visto en los pasados días y del cual se estaba haciendo adicto a su sabor y ante tal pensamiento una vez mas su pene protesto por no dejarlo salir a jugar con esa obscena boca.

Tan absorto estaba ante la visión que no fue hasta que sintió a la chica de rodillas ante el estremecerse mientras un ligero gemido escapaba de ella que se percato del hecho de que en algún momento durante su admiración de la imagen frente a el, sus manos se habían movido hasta posarse sobre la boca de la chica y ahora sus dedos jugaban con la lengua de su mascota pelirroja.

Sus dedos recorrían el musculo con delicadeza y amor, adorando aquella lengua, la sensación contra sus dedos, la viscosidad producto de la saliva de la pelirroja que escurría por su lengua y que ahora empapaba también sus dedos, "esta boca que tanto he usado, conozco cada detalle de ella y aun así no puedo dejar de desearla, ¿me pregunto si este calor, esta humedad, es lo que me espera en su coño también?", ese pensamiento se filtro en el mientras aun continuaba jugando con esa lengua tan seductora.

En un determinado momento dejo su lengua de lado para posar sus manos sobre sus mejillas y un segundo después con sus pulgares tomar la comisura de sus labios y extenderlos con la intención de ver mas profundo dentro de esa boca que tanto placer le llevaba dando en tan poco tiempo, era tan tentador para el chico que no fue capaz de resistirlo mas tiempo y un segundo después y para sorpresa de la chica se encontraba chupando su lengua con fuerza y necesidad.

"¡NO!, Natsu no hagas eso o... no podre..." sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuando sintió como su compañero devoraba su lengua chupandola, bebiendo la saliva que en ella había y el placer que eso le dio, era inevitable, su boca se había acostumbrado tanto al placer que contra todo pronostico en este punto ya era una zona erógena mas de su cuerpo que día con día estaba cambiando, ella lo sabía y aunque en un principio quiso luchar contra aquel cambio, pronto se rindió o quizás desde el principio nunca quiso oponerse, era difícil saberlo, pero para ella en este momento había sido la mejor de las decisiones, especialmente cuando ahora el beso era tan descarado, pues su lengua una vez mas estaba libre cayendo sobre su barbilla solo para ser presionada por la lengua del pelirrosa mientras de alguna forma lograba un beso digno de una porno.

Cuando se separaron, el rostro de la chica era un poema, sus ojos estaban manchados por la mas desbordada lujuria, su respiración era errática, sus mejillas competían con su cabello en cuanto a color y su boca aun permanecía abierta con la lengua de fuera, esperando que Natsu volviera a jugar con sus labios en ella, pero cuando vio al pelirrosa pese a la lujuria que la dominaba, logro ver lo mucho que se resistía a profanar su boca en ese momento y la hizo tomar una decisión.

\- Natsu, no te contengas, usa esta boca-vagina mía tanto como quieras, es tuya para tu placer - aquellas palabras fueron sorpresivas para el, especialmente por como se refirió a su propia boca, no es que se equivocara en su apreciación considerando todo el sexo que había tenido con esa boca hasta ahora, pero escucharlo de ella fue sorprendente, - adhelanthe Nashu, methe ju poga en mi goca - la unica razon por la que sus palabras fueron difíciles de entender en ese ultimo momento fue porque había vuelto a dejar su lengua fuera de su boca y con sus propios dedos estaba expandiendo sus labios todo lo posible en una clara invitación a follar su conducto oral mientras lo veía con sus ojos cargados de la mas fuerte y pura lujuria que se podía experimentar.

Claro que Natsu entendió perfectamente lo que le dijo, era mas que evidente considerando la actual situación y la sumisión voluntaria de la pelirroja, "boca-vagina, la boca-vagina de Er-chan, su boca-vagina... es solo mía, para mi uso, nadie mas puede tenerla", sus pensamientos se descontrolaron por su lívido creciente y en ese punto ya no pudo soportarlo mas, libero su miembro de su encierro y lo enterró rápidamente hasta el fondo de la boca de la pelirroja que gimió de gusto al sentirse abusada una vez mas por ese tronco de carne, algo que compartió con Natsu que gruño de placer al sentir en ese momento que esa boca le estaba dando mas placer que en otras ocasiones, tal vez por el sencillo hecho de que en sus pensamientos, esa cavidad le pertenecía, era suya y solo suya, la había reclamado y no tenía intención de soltarla.

La follo como un animal, estaba ido y su único deseo era dejar grabado el sabor de su esencia en la boca de la pelirroja, era lo único que deseaba, que de ese momento en adelante, cada vez que siquiera intentara comer algo mas, el sabor de su hombría acompañara cada bocado, hacerla adicta a ello, poco sabía que de hecho en esa ultima parte si que estaba teniendo éxito, mientras tanto la pelirroja había desabrochado su blusa blanca ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que el escote que ahora poseía revelara parte de sus pechos sin sujetador, permitiendo ver incluso de manera discreta pero lasciva sus areolas y parte del pezón que querían salir y que en un momento y dada la brutalidad del trato a su boca, causo un movimiento que ahora tenía a sus pechos libres de su prisión seduciendo la vista de Natsu cuando el chico se permitía ver mas allá de su polla profanando la cavidad oral de la pelirroja.

Por su parte Erza estaba en su propio mundo en ese momento, la fuerza con la que su boca era violada por su maestro le hacía delirar de placer, se sentía plena al menos al sentir el deseo de su amo por ella tan desbordado, porque si, en algún momento dejo de protestar ante la idea de que Natsu era su amo, de hecho en cuanto abrazo la idea empezó a desarrollar un gusto por ello y eso hacía que el hecho de que en este momento el pequeño pelirrosa estuviera metiendo con tal brío su enorme tranca en su codiciosa boca la estaba matando de placer y el charco de flujos en el suelo bajo ella era la viva prueba de tal cosa.

"Se siente demasiado bien, las paredes de su boca están atrapando mi polla... no la dejan ir", los pensamientos del mago no distaban mucho uno de otro en ese momento donde su mente estaba corroída por la simple y llana idea de profanar a la pelirroja y era tanto el placer de ceder a ese deseo que sus caderas se movían con violencia mientras del mismo modo con sus manitas sujetaba la cabeza de la chica y la movía al compás de sus violentas acometidas con igual velocidad y furia llevándolo hasta sus limites, donde sus ojos estaban perdidos en ese placer y sus dientes exhibidos y apretados no podían evitar el hilo de saliva que escurría de su boca.

Como era de esperarse ya fue inevitable lo que vino después, el calor que los invadía, la necesidad y el deseo finalmente pasaron factura y ambos lo sintieron cuando la polla en la boca de Erza empezó a hincharse desesperada y ansiosa por soltar su carga, algo a lo que no es que estuviera particularmente dispuesto a negarse ninguno de los dos, - ¡Er-chan... ME CORROOOOOO! - fue too lo que dijo anunciando su momento de liberación enterrándose hasta el fondo de la garganta de la pelirroja que solo gimió de gusto ante la sensación.

Entonces fue que esa enorme salchicha exploto derramando toda su cremosa carga dentro de ella y lo peor fue que pronto eso no fue suficiente, no, de hecho y movido por la lujuria que le suponía en este momento poder profanar tanto a Erza hizo algo que no había probado hasta ahora y lo cual solo haría de ese orgasmo el mas fuerte que había tenido con la pelirroja hasta el momento, cosa difícil considerando que no había sido gentil precisamente con ella.

Empezó a moverse a lo largo de la garganta de la chica mientras aun se estaba corriendo creando un caos lechoso en el interior de la boca de la pelirroja que gustosa recibía cada chorro con un gemido de satisfacción, "apuesto a que estas disfrutando de que continué follando tu boca mientras me corro, ¿no es así Er-chan?", no necesitaba respuesta a ese pensamiento, la forma en la que veía a la chica temblar, su aspecto tan desarreglado, el aroma a perra en celo que captaba de ella y claro esta, el charco de jugos bajo la chica era mas que respuesta suficiente.

La pelirroja no podía pensar correctamente, bueno si podía pensar, pero sus pensamientos giraban en torno al mismo deseo, "pene... pene...", era casi un mantra para ella en este momento donde sentía su boca violada mientras su macho seguía corriéndose y la sensación solo la estaba ahogando mas en ese pozo de lujuria donde cada día que pasaba estaba cada vez mas que feliz de bañarse, su cuerpo mientras tanto era un desastre, su tetas de fuera, húmedas por el sudor y la saliva, su saliva que seguía corriendo desde su boca la cual sea dicho de paso, no dejaba de producirla para darle mayor placer a su huésped mientras su lengua estaba de fuera como tratando de alcanzar mas de esa verga y mientras eso ocurría en la parte superior, su parte inferior era un desastre mucho mayor.

Y es que en ese momento su coño parecía estarse derritiendo, húmedo a mas no poder, en un principio sus bragas, de color blanco por cierto, se habían empapado al punto de que adquirieron cierta transparencia permitiendo ver el tono rosado de aquel virginal coño que esperaba ansioso ser reclamado por una verga, mas concretamente la que estaba profanando su boca, después y conforme el chico empezaba finalmente a violar su boca su coño empezó a enloquecer, primero devorando la tela que se hundió dentro de sus labios vaginales dejando a duras penas un hilo de tela visible como prueba de que aun usaba bragas y finalmente cuando eso no fue suficiente, escupió la tela que junto con el movimiento realizado permitió que la empapada tela se deslizara a un costado revelando en todo su esplendor el palpitante coño rosado de la pelirroja que ahora mas que nunca necesitaba un tapón para detener la inundación inminente que era el mismo, que ahora Natsu continuara follandole la boca mientras seguía corriéndose no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a calmarla y era cuestión de tiempo para que la sobre excitación la consumiera.

Aun así y contra toda expectativa, para ambos aun faltaba algo, un simple y morboso hecho, pero que movidos por la lujuria que en ese momento los embargaba ninguno de los dos pudo evitar o disfrutar y todo empezó cuando para sorpresa de Natsu quien apenas terminaba de correrse, en un segundo sintió como si estuviera a soltar otra carga en la boca de la chica, pero esta se sentía diferente, no era como cada vez que se corría, era algo que no pudo contener y que en cuanto identifico el sentimiento, el morbo lo movió a ni siquiera intentar detenerlo, muy por el contrario solo le animo mas a dejarlo salir.

Entonces tomo la cabeza de Erza solo con la intención de no dejarla irse, aunque claro al ver los ojos de la chica supo que no lo haría, seguramente porque ella suponía que el chico planeaba volver a follar su boca y en ese momento nada le haría mas feliz, el problema era que no notaba que en este momento la polla del pelirrosa estaba flácida, blanda, por o cual no se espero lo que paso a continuación.

Sinedo honesto quien se podría esperar tal cosa, el hecho es que pronto sintió en su boca el liquido inundandola, pero este era diferente, menos espeso, mucho mas diluido y salia como un chorro a presión y el sabor era mucho mas amoniacal, tardo un segundo en entenderlo, lo que derramaba ahora el chico no era semen, era orina y por alguna razón que en ese momento no entendido, sus ojos se cegaron de lujuria al ser usada como baño por su amo y empezó a tragar el dorado líquido.

En cuanto el pequeño pelirrosa sintió como la chica comenzaba a tragar, solo le animo a liberar todo lo que tenía dentro, en ese momento si era honesto consigo mismo, jamas se imagino que orinar en la boca de una mujer y mas en una como Erza le fuese a dar tamaño placer, de hecho estaba seguro que en condiciones normales,la pelirroja ya lo habría matado o cuando menos le habría arrancado la polla de un mordisco por su osadía.

"Debe gustarte mucho sentir mi orina derramándose en tu boca Erza, al parecer eres una masoquista nata" lo dijo con sus ojos ensombrecidos por la lujuria y el morbo que esta revelación le había traído, desde que inicio su pequeña apuesta era consciente de que la pelirroja tenia cierto gusto fetichista por la sumisión, el simple hecho de sentirla temblar en sus manos mientras la usaba de manera tan degradante lo demostraba, pues ese temblor lo conocía muy bien, era un comportamiento muy característico en la chica cuando su propia lujuria la superaba y solo quería mas, pero no creyó que tal condición de masoquista en ella llegara a tanto y ahora solo quería experimentar mas.

Para cuando termino su asunto, saco su gorda polla que empezaba a ponerse firme de nuevo ante la vista y la experiencia recién vivida, mientras que por su lado la chica sentía su cuerpo temblar de placer, es mas durante su momento de 'hidratación' no pudo evitar soltar un chorro de sus propios jugos por todo el placer que sentía y ahora su cuerpo era un volcán a punto de explotar e irremediablemente para la chica ya no se podía resistir, el calor en su cuerpo era incontenible por lo que simplemente con un gemido de gusto, se dejo caer en el suelo presionando sus enormes pechos contra el piso mientras su trasero estaba levantado, sostenido a duras penas por sus temblorosas piernas y se dejo ir.

Ahí, en aquel callejón que había sido testigo de su primer beso, la chica libero todos sus jugos orgásmicos como un chorro a presión a la vista del pelirrosa que tenia por amo el cual ante la vista de aquel coño explotando de placer su polla se puso todo lo dura que podía ponerse al punto de dolerle pero en ningún momento dejo de ver a Erza orinarse de placer, si para ella fue humillante, degradante, placentero o todo lo anterior, era algo que solo la pelirroja sabría pero por el rostro que tenía mientras lo hacía ya se hacía una idea.

Cuando acabo el espectáculo, la chica lo miro y en sus ojos vio un sentimiento particular de gozo mezclado con algo que no supo identificar, pero si era lo que creía que era, entonces quizás no estaba tan lejos de lograr su objetivo con la pelirroja la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos un segundo después cuando tomo su polla y la puso contra su mejilla mientras sus ojos estaban brilloso de lujuria aun, en realidad ya debían irse pero dudaba que esa erección que cargaba fuera a ser fácil de ocultar y por como veía a Erza estaba ansiosa de beber aunque fuese una carga mas de su esperma en ese lugar antes de continuar.

\- Yare, yare, eres una mascota codiciosa Er-chan - lo dijo con diversión cuando la vio empezar a pasar su lengua sobre su eje, pero mentiría si dijera que no le apetecía volver a llenar la boca de la chica con su leche, - esta bien, pero solo una vez mas, no podemos retrasarnos mas en ir al gremio, ¿entendiste? - como toda respuesta recibió un feliz asentimiento, era increíble lo diferente que era Erza dominada por sus deseos, comportándose como una mujer y no como el sargento de hierro al que todos conocían y porque no decirlo, también temían.

Se quedaron ahí el tiempo suficiente como para disfrutar de una sesión mas y solo cuando la chica se bebió hasta la ultima gota del espeso semen de Natsu lo soltó y se recompuso, bueno, tanto como pudo si se consideraba que en este momento sus pezones dolían de lo duros que estaban, su clítoris rogaba por ser tocado y sus bragas estaban hechas un desastre húmedo y por alguna extraña razón, parecía que la chica no tenía intención de usar su magia para cambiárselas, por lo que así se fueron al gremio.

El resto del día fue relativamente normal, salvo por el hecho de que esta vez Erza no bajo a su posición en la barra entre las piernas de Natsu y no porque no quisiera o porque estuviese llena, no, esta vez no lo hizo porque quería algo diferente, algo que no dejo de ver en todo el día mientras hablaba con Natsu o sus amigas o de vez en cuando interrumpía las peleas dejando salir al ogro que todos conocían que llevaba dentro y la poseía cuando se enojaba, aquello que era objeto de su adoración en aquel día, aquello que tanto ansiaba eran los labios de Natsu, quería volver a sentirlos besándola como en aquel callejón y tanto era su deseo que ne mas de una ocasión se encontró a si misma tocando sus labios rememorando aquel recuerdo o pasando su lengua por sus labios al sentirlos secos en extremo.

Lastimosamente no fue posible y no porque no quisiera, mas bien era algo en su interior que se lo impedía y no sabía que era, al menos hasta que la imagen de cierta rubia llego a su mente, ante la idea que se instalo en su mente, solo pudo sentir una cosa y solo una cosa, algo que nunca se imagino que sentiría, celos, celos de la rubia pues en su posición aun si la tachaban de degenerada estaba en libertad de besarlo en publico si eso quería y ante esa realidad ciertas ideas empezaron a tomar fuerza en ella.

Aun así cuando llego la hora de irse estaba ansiosa por volver, algo que noto el mago de fuego y le causaba diversión, por lo cual solo por el morboso placer de torturarla un poco hizo el camino mas largo y claro esta mas lento viendo como la desesperación y la necesidad crecían en la chica.

Por lo cual cuando llegaron a casa, la chica básicamente arrastro al pelirrosa a la habitación y un segundo después estaba tan desarreglada como en aquel callejón, con sus pechos apenas sujetos por su blusa, sus ojos cegados por el deseo el chico estaba seguro de que con las bragas igual o mas empapadas que antes.

La verdad fuera dicha se esperaba que la chica le sacara la polla y se la metiera de inmediato en la boca, pero no pudo estar mas lejos de la realidad pues la chica se le fue encima si, pero solo para sentarse en su regazo permitiéndole sentir en su endurecida polla la humedad y calor que emanaba del sexo de la chica y un segundo después sentir sus labios reclamados por la chica con un anhelo difícil de explicar pro no por ello igualmente disfrutables, después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin besar a su novia y aquel beso con la pelirroja solo lo había hecho recordar lo deliciosos que eran los labios femeninos dejándolo con ansias de mas, por o cual que la pelirroja lo besara en este momento era mas que bien recibido.

Aunque difícil de creer, aquella noche, fue la primera en la que el sexo paso a segundo plano, solo se dedicaban a los besos, en algún momento la ropa les estorbo por lo que decidieron seguir con aquella candente sesión de intercambio de saliva totalmente desnudos, claro esta que de vez en cuando atendían las necesidades de su cuerpo, felaciones por aquí, cunnilingus por allá, el mago de fuego chupando los enormes pechos de la caballero, la polla de Natsu clavada hasta la base en las enormes jarras de la chica, semen y jugos vaginales adornaban sus cuerpos que en cuanto saciaban esa sexual necesidad retomaban la posición donde solo se dedicaban a besarse, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto hacerlo pero no les importo, solo querían continuar y así lo hicieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando finalmente el cansancio los venció, aunque no se alejaron mucho del otro pues aun en dormidos podían sentir la cercanía de sus labios entre si y lo mas increíble de aquel hecho fue que la pelirroja no se entrego por completo a aquella desbordada pasión y una vez mas había salido de un nuevo día con su virginidad intacta, aunque claro ella ni atención le presto a aquello esa noche.

* * *

El decimoprimer día fue un tanto turbio, en su despertar empezó como cualquier otro, un Natsu despertando por las habilidades orales que había adquirido la chica en estas dos semanas y claro no termino hasta que la chica recibió una buena descarga en su boca, la cual se trago rápidamente y con gula para acto seguido subir hasta quedar cara a cara con su amo a quien con sus ojos rogaba por una cosa y solo una cosa, un beso.

El chico solo sonrió y luego procedió a complacer su deseo, no le molestaba que hace momentos la chica estuviese con su polla metida hasta el fondo de la garganta, con Lucy era lo mismo, una necesidad de conectar sus labios durante el acto que trascendía todo, por lo cual ahora se encontraba besándose con la pelirroja del mismo modo tan guarro que lo hizo el día anterior, pero con un aliciente mas, su polla seguía tan dura que dolía presionada contra el vientre dela chica y con sentimientos y pensamientos que solo le pedían una cosa, violarla, reclamar ese coño virgen como suyo y marcarla como su mujer y quería ceder a ellos, poder penetrarla, pero la realidad era que le había prometido no tomar ese pasaje a no ser que ella misma se lo entregara y cada vez se estaba tornando mas complicado mantener su palabra, especialmente porque la chica parecía vivir en un frenesí de locura sexual donde solo quería hacer obscenidades con el.

De hecho en ese momento mientras se besaban no podía evitar con sus manos agarrar el enorme culo de la chica y manosearlo como si no hubiera un mañana, algo que solo alentó a la chica en hacer mas profundo y lascivo el beso que se daban y claro esta, eso solo los desconectaba mas a ambos de su entorno, al punto de que el chico debió forzar el detenimiento de ese beso o estaba seguro que no saldrían de la cama esa mañana para quedarse así tan desnudos como estaban, besándose y entregándose a la lujuria, cosa que no le molestaría si no estuviera seguro de que tal comportamiento levantaría sospechas de los demás, de por si ya fue complicado explicar el porque Erza no estaba durmiendo en su casa si no en la de Natsu, no quería agitar las aguas aun mas mientras no tenía nada seguro.

Claro esta que luego de separarse vio a la pelirroja a los ojos y lo que noto era a una chica que le dedicaba una mirada de cachorro herido pidiendo que lo ayuden, quería seguir el beso y los dioses de Ishgar sabían que el también, pero debía de controlarse, por lo que levantándose finalmente de la cama se dirigió al baño y tras el la depresiva mujer al negarsele su deseo.

Claro esta su tristeza duro mas bien poco cuando en el baño y como era ya su costumbre, mientras se encontraban los dos metidos en la bañera con la enhiesta verga de Natsu contra sus mejillas traseras y sus manos jugando con sus tetas, pronto se encontraron de nuevo superados por el deseo besándose ahora en esa nueva posición donde el chico estaba tras ella, todo aquello la superaba y la dureza presionando contra su trasero solo le animo a buscar mas placer moviendo mas fuerte y rápido de lo habitual sus caderas buscando mas fricción contra su pasaje cosa que logro y luego se incremento cuando el chico soltó uno de sus pechos y empezó a molestar su duro clítoris pellizcandolo y retorciéndolo dulcemente para placer de la pelirroja.

Se quedarían ahí un buen rato y gracias a la magia del pelirrosa el que se enfriara el agua no estaba a discusión pues se mantenía caliente y agradable para ella, lo cual se tradujo en una hipersensibilización de su cuerpo que se mantenía demasiado susceptible a las caricias del mago de fuego, en otras palabras, la chica en este momento sentía como si su cuerpo fuera un enorme clítoris, demasiado sensible, demasiado placentero, su cuerpo entero era una zona erógena que el pequeño DS sabía como trabajar para mantenerla al borde del orgasmo sin dejarla llegar a el si no quería.

No dejaron en ningún momento de besarse durante todo el proceso y cuando llegaron, que lo hicieron juntos, solo presionaron sus labios entre si con mayor fuerza, mientras la pañera se ensuciaba con semen y jugos vaginales y después de acabar continuaron besándose un rato mas hasta que finalmente se sintieron satisfechos, al menos por ahora y procedieron a limpiarse de verdad.

El resto del ritual en el que se había convertido sus mañanas juntos fue transitoriamente normal, bueno, al menos dentro de aquel frenesí de sexo en el que vivían donde no era hasta el momento de salir donde cubrían su desnudez, aunque claro esta eso no eliminaba el hecho de que al salir de casa el aroma en el lugar estuviera tan contaminado con el olor del sexo, cosa que sabían seguiría así cuando volvieran y que sin temor a ser llamados locos sentían que aquel aroma se concentraba mas y mas con cada día que pasaba.

Su camino al gremio no excluyo su viaje a aquel callejón donde jugaban y claro esta se tardaron un buen rato ahí también, jugando con sus tetas, violándolas, besándose y finalmente alimentando una vez mas la adicción de la pelirroja por la esencia del chico antes de seguir al gremio.

Fue en el gremio donde las cosas empezaron a ponerse turbias, no porque ella se desnudara en medio del gremio pidiendo su polla o algo así, no, simplemente fue porque el chico le negó ir bajo la barra a complacerlo y eso causo que discutieran un poco, claro nadie reparo en lo que se podría considerar una pelea de pareja, una muy rara por cierto, cuando en el gremio una batalla campal estaba ocurriendo a saber porque razón en este día, como fuera la chica se alejo de el tanto como pudo para calmarse lo suficiente pues hasta ella noto que ese comportamiento en ella no era normal, pero pronto lo descarto cuando el hormigueo en su cuerpo empezó a crecer y fue en ese momento donde una extraña idea que no le había asaltado desde hace un buen rato volvió a ella... tratar de destruir ese collar en su cuello.

"Si solo lo intento forzar estoy segura que se activara y Natsu vendrá a castigarme", era curioso, pero en ese momento y pese a su momento de lucidez anterior, pronto se volvió a sumir en esa mujer que todo lo que quería era que su amo la tocara y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía su mano derecha tocando el collar, acariciándolo mientras la idea de forzar su mano sobre el se hacía mas fuerte.

\- Ne Erza, ¿que estas haciendo? - la tomo por sorpresa, como no hacerlo cuando la chica estaba así de aislada en su propio mundo pensando en una forma de sentir el toque de Natsu en ese momento, por lo cual su respuesta fue por decir lo menos divertida.

\- ¡KYAAAAA! - fue un grito de sorpresa que a oídos de todos era demasiado tierno y lindo viniendo de Erza, era irónico pero en cuanto escucharon aquel chillido de su parte todo se detuvo y giraron a verla, mientras ella se giraba a ver quien la llamaba aunque por la voz infantil supo quien era y lo confirmo cuando vio al pequeño pelirrosa tras ella sorprendido y con un sonrojo por la ternura de ese grito emitido por la pelirroja para su vergüenza, - ¡Goshujinsama, no me asuste así! - era un reproche por demás tierno pero en cuanto se percato de lo que dijo o mas bien como lo dijo se tapo la oca con las manos avergonzada y rogando porque solo fuera su imaginación eso que dijo o al menos la parte donde llamo a Natsu de aquella manera.

Pero claro, la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando empezó a escuchar los murmullos, - ¿escuchaste a Erza como llamo a Natsu? - se estaba sonrojando furiosamente, - no creí que en serio se metería en ese papel tanto - no tenían ni idea de que tanto se había convertido en la sirvienta del pelirrosa y rogaba porque nunca lo supieran, - me pregunto si Natsu le hace hacerle cosa ecchi en las noches, ¡rayos yo lo haría! - ese fue el comentario que cambio un poco su vergüenza por una mezcla con ira, no porque no fuera verdad que Natsu le hacía beber su leche casi que todo el día, mas bien porque ese pobre diablo acababa de admitir tener sueños pervertidos con ella.

Los siguiente que el gremio supo es que las burlas que se estaban empezando a formar contra la pelirroja, así como los murmullos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a uno de los miembros del gremio salir volando con un maso estrellado contra su cara y detenerse solo cuando se impacto contra una de las paredes dejándolo inconsciente y siguiendo la trayectoria del suso dicho maso, encontraron a una Erza furiosa con su mano derecha extendida, respirando fuerte, sonrojada y equipada con su armadura de caballero convencional mirando en la dirección que salio volando el sujeto.

"Maldito idiota, solo Natsu puede hacerme esas cosas", aquel pensamiento le sorprendió pues no se lo esperaba, pero rápidamente lo desestimo cando con una mirada de muerte empezó a ver a sus compañeros de Gremio ansiosa de ver quien sería el siguiente idiota que sería su victima causando un miedo general en la población ademas de sentir como la sangre se les helaba.

\- Mooo, no es justo, Juvia quiere que Gray-sama también haga cosas sucias con ella - el estúpido reproche de la peliazul fue suficiente para que un segundo después la chica tuviese un embudo en la boca puesto ahí por la pelirroja para luego derramar en el salsa tabasco que obligo a la chica a beber mientras la cara de un demonio sonriente se dibujaba en la maga de armadura y el tono rojo dominara la palidez de la piel de la maga de agua para al sentirse libre de la llave de la pelirroja que la retenía saliera corriendo pidiendo agua para calmar su lengua.

Después de eso el gremio considero mejor volver a sus asuntos no fuera que ahora la chica lo tomara contra ellos por lo cual empezaron a hablar entre ellos y unos minutos después el gremio estaba en su normalidad habitual, es decir destrucción sin fin por parte de sus miembros en otra pelea sin sentido y claro esta, eso le valió a Erza quien finalmente se pudo relajar y dejar de sentirse avergonzada para mirar al causante principal de todo aquello a quien quería golpear pero sabía que no podía, al menos por ahora.

\- Ahora que ya te sientes mejor Erza - la sorna en su voz le regreso la vergüenza y el sonrojo, pero lo que de verdad le molesto era que volviera a decir su nombre completo, lo odiaba, cuando empezó a odiarlo no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que la llamara así, estaba tan acostumbrada a que la llamara con ese mote cariñoso suyo que cualquier otra cosa era inaceptable, - se que estas de mal humor porque no has bebido leche Er-chan - aquello se lo dijo en un susurro contra su oreja que solo aumento su sonrojo y para su maldita suerte le calentó por la forma tan insinuante que lo dijo, ademas de llenar su corazón al volver a llamarla como le gustaba que lo hiciera últimamente, - pero lo hice por una razón... ¡quiero que vallamos en una misión solo tu y yo! - se separo de ella para decir lo último con una sonrisa que la desubico, una misión significa que estarían ocupados y no quería eso, por otro lado una idea mas interesante se instauro en ella, eran solo el y ella, ¿eso era casi una cita o no?, tal vez no era como se lo esperaba, pero era una cita, ¿verdad?

Asintió con mas entusiasmo del que esperaba, por lo cual agradecía que con tanto alboroto nadie reparara en su comportamiento tan extrañamente efusivo por salir en una misión con el que quizás era el mago mas destructivo de toda la historia no solo de Fairy Tail si no del continente completo y mas allá.

\- Entonces, ¿cual es la misión? - no pudo evitar la curiosidad, mas que nada porque muy profundo en su ser, esperaba que no fuera nada complicado para al final de la misión poder compartir con su amo a solas, algo que si bien no sabia que deseaba, el sonrojo en su rostro cuando su mente se lleno de ideas de pareja la delataban en cuales eran sus anhelos de aquella misión/cita.

\- No te preocupes Er-chan, esta misión sera genial - el que no le dijera nada, pero al mismo tiempo le protetiera tanto la aterraba y excitaba a partes iguales, después de todo, a saber cual era realmente la intención del pequeño mago de fuego con esta misión cuando llevaba casi dos semanas sin salir de la ciudad en una misión pasando cada minuto del día amaestrando a su ruda y lasciva mascota pelirroja.

Era irónico, pero en este momento donde se dirigía con su compañero pelirrosa con el cliente estaba mas nerviosa que en su primer día como la mascota del DS, aun a sabiendas de que en ese momento ella temía lo que pudiera forzarle a hacer el chico considerando lo loco que es y teniendo presente su experiencia previa con su albina amienemiga cuando debió pagar la apuesta de los juegos mágicos.

Como fuera salieron luego de dejar constancia de la misión que harían, pero la realidad era que la curiosidad le ganaba a la pelirroja, ¿que tipo de misión era?, ¿porque Natsu no se lo quería decir?, ¿tendrían tiempo para pasear después?, su mente estaba hecha un caos y para colmo la idea de que aquello era una cita no dejaba de rondarle la mente torturándola con ideas demasiado románticas que sin saberlo o esperarlo, su corazón empezaba a anhelar que se hicieran realidad, no ayudo mucho que en su camino a su destino la maga viera a unas cuantas parejas en la calle, tomadas de la mano o muy acarameladas y que su mente sustituyera la susodicha pareja y en su lugar se viese a si misma con el pelirrosa, por lo cual antes de percatarse ya se encontraba viendo la mano del mago de fuego ansiosa de tomarla para sentir mas claro que aquello era una cita.

Fue como si el pelirrosa le leyera la mente pues no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera como su mano era tomada y cuando se fijo en esa dirección pudo ver la mano del pequeño mago sujetando la suya y viendo como le daba una cálida sonrisa de esas que aunque no quisiera admitirlo siempre le habían gustado.

Todo aquello era irreal para la chica, pero no por eso su corazón no latía desbocado con una sensación de absoluta felicidad y una calidez que no podía describir y tampoco disimular pues ademas del adorable sonrojo que llevaba en sus mejillas una hermosa sonrisa de mujer enamorada le adornaba el rostro, aunque claro esta, tan rebasada se encontraba por la situación que de eso ultimo no se percato.

Para cualquiera que los viera era casi como ver a una hermana mayor con su pequeño hermanito paseando por la ciudad, un cuadro adorable considerando que ambos se veían felices mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, poco se podían imaginar de la verdadera relación detrás de aquella pareja tan extraña y el porque de sus sonrisas.

\- Ya llegamos Er-chan, aquí veremos al cliente - tan ensimismada estaba que no noto cuando llegaron a su destino y ciertamente sintió frio cuando Natsu soltó su mano, la quería volver a tomar, pero ante todo debía ser profesional, lo único que lamentaba es que considerando el tiempo que había pasado y las construcciones a su alrededor, sabía que seguían en Magnolia.

\- ¡COOOOOL!, mis magos han llegado y uno de ellos es la hermosa Titania, ¡COOOL! - cuando la puerta del lugar al que fueron se abrió se encontraron con un hombre bastante conocido y bullicioso, el fotógrafo y reportero de la Soccerer Magazine, - Esto es genial, seras la perfecta modelo para la colección de trajes de baño de este mes, esto es tan ¡COOOOOL! - eso si que la sorprendió, no se esperaba algo como eso y pronto la vergüenza la asalto.

"¿Una sesión de fotos en traje de baño?, no, yo n-no... no puedo" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano empujarla desde la espalda haciéndole entrar antes de que pudiera negarse a modelar y al ver hacia atrás era el pelirrosa quien sonriente le había empujado haciendo que en ese punto cualquier cosa que dijera ya no sirviera de nada con el entusiasta fotógrafo.

\- ¿Are?, ¿quien es este pequeño tan ¡COOOOL! de aquí? - dijo el fotógrafo cuando se percato de la presencia del pequeño mago de fuego y que dada su actual apariencia no reconoció como el infame 'Salamander' de Fairy Tail el cual dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que la pelirroja le dio un mal augurio pero que no pudo evitar que respondiera antes que ella.

\- Yo soy el hijo de Erza oka-san - aquello la dejo de piedra y al fotógrafo con la boca hasta el piso pues esa era una noticia que de verdad no se esperaba y que tardo un buen rato en terminar de procesar, para vergüenza de la pelirroja que tampoco se podía mover pues estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos.

"Mi hijo, Natsu dijo que era mi hijo, un hijo mio y de Natsu" era curioso como su proceso de pensamiento la llevaba por esa ruta y por alguna razón aquella linea de pensamientos le hizo recordar el sueño que tuvo hace ya un tiempo, donde ella se encontraba desnuda, entre las piernas de Natsu chupándole la polla mientras de sus pechos manaba leche, había un charco de sus jugos en el piso y lo mas importante, estaba embarazada, aquel recuerdo solo la hizo enrojecer mas al recordar su comportamiento en aquel sueño.

\- ¡COOOOOOL!, esto es una gran noticia, el hijo de Titania y que a pesar de ser madre aun tenga un cuerpo tan hermoso es digno de contarse, esto es tan ¡COOOOOL! - por alguna razón ni a Erza ni a Natsu les pareció extraña la reacción del hombre, por el contrario era algo que ya se esperaban pero para la pelirroja era mas de lo que podía soportar por lo que lo siguiente que ocurrió en aquel lugar fue un enorme estallido como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra algo y eso era nada mas ni nada menos que el fotógrafo y el pelirrosa luego de que fueran golpeados por una sonrojada Erza.

\- ¡Deja de meterle ideas raras a ese idiota, Natsu y tu...! - termino señalando al fotógrafo luego de regañar al pelirrosa solo para notar que este ya estaba súper emocionado gritando algo sobre la fuerza que solo tiene una madre o algo así, - ¡no creas las mentiras de este, no es mi hijo, es Natsu Dragneel, solo que por unos eventos desafortunados ahora se ve así! - dijo aquello mientras señalaba al mago de fuego y trataba de recuperar el alineto luego de gritar todo aquello.

\- No eres divertida Erza - no sabía que la cabreo mas en ese momento, el escuchar el reproche casi infantil del mago o el hecho de que una vez mas la llamara por su nombre completo.

Luego de aquello y de que el cliente se calmara pues el acontecimiento de la situación del pelirrosa le llamo la atención en demasía haciéndole olvidar porque estaba ahí, pero finalmente recobro la compostura para hacer su trabajo y explico en que consistía, básicamente, necesitaba a una modelo para la linea de verano de trajes de baño de una de las mas prestigiosas firmas de moda del continente y considero que lo mejor era que su modelo fuese una de las hermosas damas del gremio mas fuerte, popular y extravagante de todo el continente.

\- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el contrato lo tomaba un hombre? - la pregunta de la chica parecía valida aunque pronto se sintió estúpida por preguntar al notar la mirada de extrañeza del cliente como si eso no fuese posible que ocurriera.

\- Pues eso no sería posible, la solicitud especificaba claramente que debía de ser una mujer - aquello la desconcertó, entonces Natsu había tomado esa misión consciente de ello y no se lo dijo por alguna razón, razón que quería saber, así que lo miro en busca de alguna respuesta.

\- Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa, ademas sabía que te negarías si te lo decía y han sido unos días muy locos en el gremio últimamente así que si, preferí que fuera una sorpresa para ti - lo decía con tal relajo que le sorprendía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de la vergüenza que le hacía sentir y que claro era lo que la impulsaba a decir aquello que quería decir, lo cual en este caso era una rotunda negativa a posar con trajes de baño, - vamos Er-chan, estoy seguro de que te veras realmente hermosa en lo que sea que te pongas - claro que al parecer Natsu no se lo iba a permitir y que le llamara como tanto le gustaba y la alagara de esa manera fue suficiente para que ella se rindiera y aceptara por lo cual el emocionado fotógrafo le entrego una bolsa con un montón de trajes de baño ademas de decirle donde se podía cambiar justo antes de empezar a preparar lo que sería su estudió fotográfico el cual había montado en aquella casa.

Pese a la vergüenza de la chica, la sesión iba bastante bien y pronto se encontró a si misma disfrutando la experiencia pues los modelos de traje de baño eran hermosos y muy elegantes a la vez, rojos, negros, violetas, blancos, de dos piezas, de una sola, en fin, de todas las formas y colores, de hecho cuando le pidieron que mostrara un rostro seductor se encontró a si misma haciendo lo pedido sin problema mientras al fondo podía ver a su amo verla con una cálida sonrisa mientras con asentimientos discretos daba su aprobación sobre la prenda que usaba elevando su ego y haciéndola feliz de que el pelirrosa encontrara agradable lo que se probaba.

To iba bien hasta que llego a los últimos diez trajes de baño, pues en cuanto se coloco el primero de ellos y se vio en el espejo grito de sorpresa y vergüenza en su camerino llamando la atención de ambos hombres en el estudio.

\- ¡Q-Que clase de traje de baño es este! - fue lo que se escucho provenir del camerino de la chica, algo que llamo la atención del pequeño DS por lo que podría significar aquello y en cuanto al fotógrafo solo se confundió ante lo que podría estar mal, - ¡este pedazo tan pequeño de tela no puede ser un traje de baño!, ¡no cubre absolutamente nada! - ahora mas que nunca quería ver a Erza en lo que sea que llevara puesto y la expectativa de lo que podría ser le estaba empezando a poner dura la polla, bueno, mas de lo que ya estaba luego de ver a Erza posar con esos trajes de baño de antes abrazando sus deliciosas curvas.

\- Oh ya entiendo a que te refieres - dijo el fotógrafo al entender a que se refería la chica tras la puerta, - deben ser los últimos trajes de la colección, estos hacen parte de la linea 'juguetonas' y son trajes mas insinuantes, mas atrevidos y de hecho son de la colección mas vendida entre las mujeres jóvenes del reino de Fiore - era oficial, ahora mas que nunca quería ver a Erza en aquellos trajes, su imaginación estaba volando por completo sobre como serían aquellos trajes de baño y se aseguraría de que Erza se los mostrara como fuera.

\- Vamos Erza son los últimos trajes y completaremos la misión - le dijo con normalidad e incluso monotonía para que no se percibiera la ansia en su voz ante la posibilidad de tener a la chica vistiendo trajes de baño mas lascivos ante el, - ademas no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, el es un profesional, debe de haber visto muchas mujeres usando ropa igual en su trabajo y en cuanto a mi pues... nos hemos bañado juntos un sin fin de veces así que no es como que no conociéramos el cuerpo del otro - aquello ultimo sonaba muy normal para el fotógrafo pues todos sabían lo locos y en ocasiones desinhibidos que podían llegar a ser los miembros de Fairy Tail, aunque claro jamas sabría que a lo que se refería el chico era a las ultimas dos semanas donde habían hecho mas que solo bañarse juntos.

Para Erza era vergonzoso pues ella si que entendió a que era lo que se refería, el le había visto mas que solo las tetas al desnudo, prácticamente le había abierto el coño y hurgado en el con su lengua y sus dedos, su polla había abusado de su boca y sus pechos en un sin fin de oportunidades, no había nada que no conocieran del cuerpo del otro, esto no podía ser un problema y ella lo sabía, aun así eso no disminuía su vergüenza, por el contrario recordar todo aquello solo la avergonzaba mas de salir usando aquel modelito que llevaba aun puesto.

\- Er-chan, todo estará bien te lo prometo, yo estoy aquí contigo - dijo aquello con tono cálido cuando entendió que ella no saldría por su vergüenza y que ahora mas que nunca necesitaba un amigo en quien podía confiar, aunque claro esta el creía que eran mas que amigos y si se le diera el atrevimiento, podría atribuirse el que se comportaba en este momento como un novio que apoya a su mujer y al parecer la chica lo sintió así también cuando la escucho aceptar salir pero que le diera un momento, algo que acepto y luego regreso a su posición como espectador a la espera de su mujer.

Luego de un minuto por fin escucharon la puerta abrirse y dar paso a una sonrojada Erza que camino hasta el centro del estudio donde se estaba tomando las fotos envuelta en una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y el atrevido traje de baño que llevaba puesto, antes de con una respiración profunda dejar caer la toalla para revelar lo que se podría considerar un escandaloso vestido de baño y que claro tuvo reacciones inmediatas de parte del fotógrafo que exclamo lo bien que se veía y lo geniales que quedarían las fotos mientras empezaba a tomar las mismas desde diversos ángulos sin tomar en cuenta su vegüenza ni lo mucho que intentaba esconder su rostro.

En cuanto a Natsu, el solo se quedo en su silla congelado ante la vista y si no fuera porque no estaban solos hace ya un buen rato que la tendría contra una de las paredes perforándola hasta el fondo como lo demandaba su endurecida y adolorida polla luego de ver a la chica entallada en ese erótico traje de baño, "¿en serio a las chicas del reino les gusta lucir trajes así?" no pudo evitar pensar el chico mientras tragaba duro sintiendo en ese trago lo reseca de su garganta.

Y como culparlo si delante de ella estaba la pelirroja con eso que no sabía si se podía llamar un traje de baño por la escasa tela que tenía y lo poco que era capaz de cubrir, ese traje si es que se le podía llamar traje era sorprendente que aun no se hubiese arrancado, después de todo solo consistía en dos trozos de tela negro que a duras penas y podían contener los pezones de la chica pues era lo único que cubrían y estaban sujetos por un hilo que subía de cada lado y daba la vuelta tras su cuello donde se sujetaba para evitar que cayera, del mismo modo dos trozos de hilo negro bajaban por el otro extremo y un poco por debajo de los enormes pechos de la pelirroja se dividía en dos partes, una que seguía la linea del abdomen hasta juntarse en el inicio de otro minúsculo trozo de tela que cubría su intimidad mientras el otro par de hijos se dirigían a la espalda y se unían al igual que en el frente en la parte posterior a la tela que cubría solo lo indispensable de su trasero.

El fotógrafo demostró su profesionalismo cuando pese a lo erótico que se veía el conjunto sobre la pelirroja se centro solo en sacar fotos artísticas, algo que saldría adorable si se consideraba que Erza tenia una expresión de vergüenza pura que le hacían ver demasiado tierna pese a lo ridículo del traje de baño, "no se si Erza esta respirando porque estoy seguro que si lo hace muy fuerte ese intento de ropa se va a romper", era el pensamiento de Natsu ante la erótica visión que tenía frente a el.

\- Mmmmmm, no es suficiente, necesito que tu expresión no sea de vergüenza, mas bien de seducción, desbordada de erotismo, es lo que caracteriza a esta colección - fue lo que dijo el escandaloso hombre cuando noto que Erza a duras penas si se movía y su rostro no dejaba de estar avergonzado ante la situación.

\- N-no puedo hacer eso, esto ya es demasiado vergonzoso de por si - claro esta la pelirroja no se sentía en capacidad de hacer aquello, y fue entonces cuando Natsu debió de intervenir para ayudarla y poder terminar esa misión antes de que el cometiera una locura.

\- Ne Er-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte, tu eres muy hermosa y ese traje solo resalta a la mujer que eres, lo harás bien, confió en ti - fue todo lo que le dijo y tambien todo lo que necesitaba la maga, saber que el la consideraba hermosa, que era fuerte y que el confiaba plenamente en ella la calmo, algo que cuando el fotógrafo lo noto fue a preparar todo para hacer la sesión que le pidió a la maga, momento que el pelirrosa aprovecho para susurrar al oído de la chica, - solo mírame a mi Er-chan, piensa que solo somos tu y yo en casa, que estas modelando solo para mi, seduciendome - cuando se separo ella lo pudo notar, sus ojos cargados de deseo, una lujuria que se empezaba a desbordar y que fue como un detonante de su propia lujuria cuando de repente sus ojos cambiaron y ahora era como una depredadora frente a su presa.

Con eso dicho el chico volvió a su lugar y mientras tanto Erza empezó a posar ahora con una seguridad que antes no mostraba luciendo ese desvergonzado traje en poses realmente eróticas y con un rostro cargado de necesidad, de algo estaba seguro el DS, cuando esto acabara, le pediría al cliente una copia de las fotos de la pelirroja, fotos que guardaría en su colección personal.

Después de eso la sesión siguió su curso y pronto Erza empezó a cambiarse de trajes, todos igual de eróticos, algo que empezó a poner cardíaco a Natsu y con incomodidad ante el hecho de que su polla ahora estaba dolorosamente dura.

El segundo traje si bien parecía menos morboso, no lo era del todo, esta vez en un tono color lavanda, la zona de la entrepierna era por suerte un poco mas amplia lo que permitía darle un aspecto mas decente, bueno lo suficientemente decente considerando que el triangulo también apenas podía contener lo que escondía, una cinta alrededor de la cadera que sujetaba la prenda y dos cintas mas una a cada lado de su vientre que iban desde la parte frontal hasta su trasero y en cuanto a la parte superior del traje, dos triángulos perfectamente capaces de esconder los enormes pechos de la pelirroja de no ser por el simple y minúsculo detalle que salvo una franja que atravesaba justo la zona de los pezones escondiéndolos, el resto de la tela era tan porosa que era básicamente transparente permitiendo ver al completo el resto de la carne mamaria de la pelirroja.

Las cosas no mejoraban conforme cambiaba de trajes, para el tercer modelo, la duda de Natsu era que sujetaba esas prendas pues no veía los hilos o cintas que cumplían aquella misión aunque sabía que estaban ahí, esta vez, se trataba de un traje mas o menos normal, bueno comparado con los otros, la parte superior, pues se trataba de un conjunto de dos piezas, era un trozo de tela en forma de 'S' color plata donde las dos colas de la letra una tapaba la parte superior del pecho derecho y la otra la zona inferior del pecho izquierdo dejando que fuese el cuerpo de la letra la que se encargara de cubrir los pezones dejando ver el resto de la carne del pecho libremente, de igual manera y no sabía si por ironía, la parte inferior era cubierto por una 'V' que debido a la forma le sorprendía que no llegase a revelar aunque fuese el clítoris de la chica.

Era irónico pero con ese traje Natsu se pregunto si de verdad así era el traje de baño o por el contrario, Erza estaba tan bien dotada de curvas que esos trajes de baño no eran capaz de cubrirla todo lo que se supone que deberían.

El cuarto traje era morado y este tenia la particularidad de ser de dos piezas también, pero en la parte de arriba el triangulo que se formaba tenía sus propios detalles, como el hecho de que era conformado por tres trozos de cinta que rodeaban el pecho, no había mas tela que la que iniciaba en la parte superior del triangulo, atravesaba la zona de los pezones y terminaba en la base de la forma dejando el resto de su pecho expuesto y de la parte inferior del traje, bueno, solo era una cinta rodeando la cintura y un trozo de tela rectangular perfectamente dispuesto para que cubriera solo el coño de la chica y nada mas.

En ese punto Natsu encontró un patrón en cada modelo hasta ahora visto y ese era que estos trajes solo cubrían lo indispensable dejando a la vista todo lo demás, era provocativo, lascivo, travieso y juguetón, "ahora entiendo porque el nombre de esa colección, pero si esto sigue así...", no pudo terminar cuando vio a Erza regresar al estudio con el siguiente modelo erótico de traje de baño.

Este traje casi le causa una hemorragia nasal al pequeño mago, después de todo la poca tela que presentaba era blanca y consistía simplemente en dos tiras adornadas de tela de encaje con un cinto azul que cubrían los pezones y solo los pezones, atados a cintas blancas que se usaban para sostener esa prenda sobre el torso básicamente desnudo de la pelirroja y para su entrepierna era exactamente lo mismo, una simple tira de esa tela de encaje cubriendo esta vez estaba seguro que con dificultad el sexo de la pelirroja.

Por su parte la pelirroja había abandonado toda vergüenza pues justo como le dijo su amo, solo se centro en el, en deleitar su mirada en su obsceno y casi desnudo cuerpo, posaba lo mas sugerente que podía sin llegar a lo desvergonzado para el, quería provocarlo, que la deseara y valla que lo estaba logrando, el único problema era que se estaba mojando al limite y eso sería difícil de explicar cuando regresara los trajes, pero por ahora, no podía importarle menos

"Al demonio, Erza esta jugando sucio, yo también lo haré", a partir de ese momento todo se descontrolo entre ambos, después de ese quinto modelo, fue realmente una suerte el que no los descubrieran en su pequeño juego, donde el deseo, el morbo y la lujuria ahora eran los protagonistas entre dos magos cuyo único propósito era provocarse el uno al otro de la mejor manera que pudieran dada la extraña situación en la que el único que no notaba lo que ocurría era el responsable de todo ese lascivo juego en primer lugar.

El sexto traje en probarse la pelirroja tenia trampa, se veía muy normal a primera vista sin embargo una de las piezas revelaba el secreto que escondía en realidad, en si la parte inferior se notaba muy normal de hecho, un bañador sexy pero no atrevido de color azul oscuro, cubriendo por completo su entrepierna, sin embargo llevaba consigo un interesante accesorio conformado por una falda de tela muy particular, después de todo esta falda era de tela de malla lo suficientemente porosa como para transparentar y permitir ver bajo ella el resto de la prenda inferior y esa era la clave, la parte superior del traje estaba hecho del mismo material solo que con una malla mucho mas cerrada dando la impresión de que era una tela convencional, pero Natsu sabía que si se concentraba lo suficiente no solo vería la carne de aquellos pechos si no que también vería lo rosado de sus enhiestos pezones.

Para ese momento ambos estaban sumergidos completamente en su lascivo juego, después de todo en ese momento Natsu había perdido todo control y frente a la atenta mirada de la pelirroja se bajo sus pantalones lo suficiente como para revelar su erecta y adolorida polla la cual empezó a masajear lenta pero fuertemente como seduciendo a la mujer que lo veía, incitándola a ir con el y encargarse de terminar el trabajo, el glande amoratado solo hacia que Erza produjese mas saliva a cada instante ante el hambre que la visión le generaba y claro esta eso la incitaba a hacer poses y rostros mas sujerentes cargados de deseo y lujuria hacia su dueño para que tuviese una vista privilegiada de su lascivo cuerpo enfundado en tan extravagantes prendas.

El séptimo traje solo fue la prueba de que no se equivocaba con respecto a la tela del anterior, después de todo, este nuevo traje si bien era de una sola pieza y de color negro presentaba el descaro en el echo de la pelirroja que ni bien se paro para las fotos empezó a verlo con gula mientras el aumentaba el rito de su paja y todo por el simple hecho de que aquel traje, en su parte superior era de una malla mucho mas porosa lo cual permitía ver fácilmente los rosados pezones de la pelirroja lo cuales se notaban dolorosamente erectos mientras eran aprisionados por aquella tela y que decir del resto del traje que si bien cubría bastante, aun así no dejaba de revelar aquellas zonas mas deliciosas de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Are?, que raro, estoy seguro de que ese traje traía unos cubre pezones - aquello descoloco a Natsu, entonces no debía de rebelar aquellos botones rosa y aun así ahí estaba la pelirroja exhibiéndolos y al verla al rostro supo que ella lo hizo a propósito, no se los coloco para exhibir descaradamente sus pechos sin exhibirlos realmente, su rostro de burla y placer lo demostraba y eso solo lo hizo descontrolar mas, - oh bueno, arreglare ese detalle en post producción no mostrare nada que no sea ¡COOOOL! - el grito del chico fue lo que Natsu necesitaba para volver a centrarse en el juego, de lo contrario en este momento ya tendría a la perra frente a el chupando su polla como castigo por provocarlo tanto, aunque sabía que eso no era un castigo para ninguno de los dos, pero poco le importaba.

El octavo traje bien podía considerarse digno de una masoquista, de color rojo consistía en unos trozos de tela triangular bastante diminutos, que cubrían solo lo esencial, es decir, los pezones y el coño y el resto del traje era un complejo y intrincado conjunto de tiras que se entrecruzaban entre si dando la ilusión de ser una cuerda con nudos aquí y allá a lo largo del esbelto cuerpo de la maga dándole la apariencia de ser una masoquista completa y como si fuera poco la chica había decidido darle su propio toque al traje de baño exhibiendo junto don el su collar de mascota, colocándoselo por primera vez en toda la sesión mientras lo miraba como diciéndole que ese era su estado natural, su linda y desvergonzada mascota masoquista y el solo pensamiento le provoco unas ansias locas de correrse en ese momento, lo cual implico que detuviera el movimiento de su mano solo para evitar correrse antes de tiempo, pero ciertamente sus bolas se estaban sobrecargando de esperma ansioso de ser liberado.

Con el noveno y décimo traje Natsu requirió de cada gramo de fuerza que pudiese quedarle en este momento donde todo se aplicaba en evitar que su enhiesta polla estallara en erupción pues con aquel par de trajes Erza había sido la encarnación de la lujuria hecha mujer, el noveno parecía un montón de cinta y nada mas que iniciaba cubriéndole apenas el coño y subía por los costados hasta alcanzar sus tetas las cuales no cubría mas que los pezones antes de seguir subiendo hasta perderse tras el cuello de la pelirroja, el tono azul oscuro del mismo no ayudaba pues resaltaba mas la tersa piel de la maga y en cuanto al décimo traje de aquella colección, eran dos trozos de tela color crema semi transparente cubriendo sus pechos, mientras dejaba que cada uno de ellos fuera libre al no haber conexión entre un trozo y otro antes de bajar y unirse cada lado a la parte baja del traje que era otro trozo de tela cubriéndole el coño por medio de un hilo bastante fino y algo le decía a Natsu que si ese traje se mojaba se tranasparentaría aun mas revelando los tesoros que escondía y era un milagro que la chica no se hubiese delatado pues el logro percatarse sobre el ultimo traje como la zona de su coño estaba encharcada sobre la tela dándole un aspecto muy morboso por la transparencia adquirida y que decir de los pezones que se notaban apretados y oprimidos, al parecer Erza había sudado mas de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Lograron terminar cada uno en exceso caliente pero sin ser descubierto mientras el fotógrafo emocionado agradecía la colaboración de la chica, - espero no se haya aburrido en esto Natsu-san - se disculpo sin saber que el chico fue quien mas lo disfruto pero ahora tenía un incendio en su pantalones que quería aplacar.

\- No es nada, de hecho fue entretenido, por cierto, ¿cree poder darme copia de todas las fotos? - aquello sorprendió al hombre y a la maga, pero pronto el hombre grito que no había problema y se alabo a si mismo sobre la belleza del arte de aquellas fotos y que serían un homenaje a la belleza femenina entre otras cosas, por su parte Natsu solo quería esas fotos para usarlas como material erótico y en el caso de Erza su coño le ardía ante las ideas que le surgían ante el hecho de que Natsu tuviese esas fotos donde bien que mal, ella estaba segura lucia como puta en celo.

\- Me asegurare de que estas fotos sean muy ¡COOOL!, después de todo son de la famosa Titania y eso llamara mucho la atención - no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que ya había llamado la atención de los magos, pero claro esta, eso no era algo que el tuviera que saber, - me alegro de que lograran ayudarme, es mas, como regalo por tan maravillosas fotos les regalare los trajes de baño de la colección 'juguetonas', luego de ver a Erza-san lucirlos seria una lastima que no los tenga, considérenlo un bono por un trabajo tan ¡COOOOOL! - aquello los dejo sorprendidos pero igual lo agradecieron, especialmente Erza quien ya no tendría que explicar el porque de que los suso dichos trajes estaban húmedos de la entrepierna.

Cuando se fueron de ahí con las fotos y los trajes no tardaron mucho en volver al gremio, notificar del éxito de la misión y después irse de ahí sin importar que aun quedaran horas antes de que cerraran, la realidad es que ambos querían volver a casa y el hecho de que ahora estaban en posesión de aquellos trajes solo aumentaba ese deseo, el pelirrosa ansioso de ver a Erza nuevamente con esos trajes y claro esta esta vez si mancharlos con su crema viril de tanto correrse sobre ella y en el caso de la pelirroja, estaba ansiosa de volver a modelar para su dueño quería que la viera comportarse mas abiertamente como una zorra y eso solo lo podía hacer en la intimidad de su hogar, quería seducirlo que hicieran mas de lo que habían hecho, solo que no podía identificar el que.

Y no perdieron tiempo pues en cuanto cruzaron la puerta y entraron a la seguridad de su hogar, dejaron que su desbordada pasión y lujuria tomara el control, se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana, se despojaron de su ropa tan rápido como pudieron y pronto estaban tocando tanto del cuerpo del otro como podían, sentían electricidad recorrerles con cada toque y cuando alcanzaron sus sexos estuvieron a un segundo de liberarlo todo por completo, pero entonces y solo entonces se separaron para Natsu dar una orden que increíblemente, Erza estaba ansiosa de que le diera.

\- Er-chan, quiero verte de nuevo con esos trajes - era una petición de su parte, pero la pelirroja la tomo como una orden una que estaba ansiosa de cumplir y que pronto se encontró tratando de ejecutar cuando tomo la bolsa con las prendas y se disponía a irse al baño para cambiarse algo que noto el pelirrosa y rápido se encargo de corregir, - no, quiero que te cambies aquí, frente a mi Er-chan - en cuanto escucho eso, sintió su coño derretirse de placer, su amo quería verla desnudarse y enfundarse en esos pervertidos trajes y nada le haría mas feliz en ese momento que complacerlo.

Pronto se encontró desnudándose de manera sensual frente a la mirada atenta de su macho y en cuanto se deshizo de sus bragas por algún motivo se las lanzo a Natsu que en cuanto las tomo las llevo a su sensible nariz para intoxicarse con el aroma de mujer de la pelirroja que al ver eso se sintió orgullosa de que su aroma femenino provocara tal reacción en el y su excitación subió a limites insospechados cuando un segundo después de que terminara de olfatear envolviera su polla con la fina tela y empezara a masturbarse con ella mientras continuaba viéndola, a sus ojos era como un beso indirecto entre su coño y la polla de su amo y ese pensamiento solo la excito mas.

Pronto se encontró lista luciendo el primer vestido que saco, cual era no importaba, solo importaba el deseo que reflejaban los ojos del pelirrosa y lo mucho que quería esto la pelirroja la cual volvió a los brazos de su hombre para besarse y mas, ella en el fondo sabía que hoy cruzarían una barrera, cual de todas no estaba segura, pero sabía que una se cruzaría y mas temprano que tarde se encontró ansiosa de que se cruzara.

Las siguientes horas y hasta que la noche llego, la habitación donde se encontraban encerrados el par de amantes se había convertido en su refugio de placer, paizuri, felaciones, cunnilingus, no importaba que, no se sentían satisfechos y en el piso ocho de los diez trajes se encontraban usados, sucios, manchados, un rastro perfecto de toda la actividad sexual que llevaban haciendo en las ultimas horas, una mezcla armónica de semen y jugos vaginales, estaban arruinados y aun así no se detenían por nada.

El problema fue cuando la pelirroja se puso el traje que simulaba una perra masoquista, en cuanto la vio con eso puesto, ambos se desconectaron del mundo, el se esnaño con ella, coloco sobre ella pinzas que apretaban sus zonas erógenas mas sensibles, nalgueo su culo hasta dejarlo rojo, la hizo chuparle el pene mientas ella estaba totalmente inmovilizada e incluso le hizo un facial con su leche luego de masturbarse con su cabello escarlata recubriendo su polla, lo mas increíble era que la pelirroja estaba tan ida que esperaba ansiosa el momento en el que el DS se corriera para beber todo el semen que podía antes de pedir aun mas.

\- Natshuuu, mashhhh pog favog - le era difícil hablar pues cada que lo intentaba una burbuja de leche se formaba en su boca, su coño hace mucho que no tenía control de el y hasta la mas mínima caricia le provocaba que se orinara de placer y sus pezones estaba segura de que de lo sensibles que estaban podía correrse con ellos con tal facilidad que le aterraría, mas cuando esa extraña sensación de que algo quería salir de ellos y no podía regreso con mas fuerza.

El pelirrosa por su parte no tenía control de el, quería mas, controlar por completo el cuerpo de la pelirroja ante el, que no pudiese vivir sin el, sus labios ahora tan rojos como los de ella, había momentos donde simplemente no paraban de besarse, si, esa mujer lo enloquecía, tal vez porque fue por mucho tiempo su amor inalcanzable y ahora que la tenía para el no importaba que, nunca era suficiente, sabía muy bien que era lo que lo saciaría finalmente, pero si ella no se lo entregaba, el no podría tomarlo.

\- Que te parece si probamos el ultimo traje Er-chan - aquello le supo a gloria a ambos por diversas razones y fuese una mera casualidad o no, el traje faltante no era ni mas ni menos que aquel que no era mas que un par de tiras de tela de encaje blancaa con adornos azules.

La chica se levanto como pudo luego de tantas horas de orgasmos para ir por el, no se limpiaba en lo más mínimo y para que si sabía que el pelirrosa la ensuciaría de nuevo, por lo cual cuando se coloco el ultimo traje no pudo evitar sentir ese morbo de que ahora había aun mas piel para que su amo reclamara, ensuciara y marcara como suyo con su simiente, por eso conscientemente, decidió ponerse en cuatro dando la espalda al suelo antes de abrir sus piernas para que el pelirrosa viera su entrepierna la cual era un desastre total y ahora trataba de devorar la tela que intentaba cubrirla.

Fue ver aquello y se acabo la cordura del pelirrosa, de inmediato enterró los dedos en el coño de su mujer, porque en ese momento el la reclamaba como suya y solo suya, al mismo tiempo chupaba sus pezones, los mordía y estiraba y de no hacerlo ocupaba su boca en una batalla de lenguas con la pelirroja que lo recibía gustosa, pero eso no era suficiente, para ninguno de los dos de hecho.

Tanto así llego su desesperación de mas que el chico la giro por completo para que esta vez estuviese en cuatro pero dándole la cara al piso y antes de ella preguntar algo, la parte inferior de ese obsceno traje de baño para un segundo después meter su polla entre las nalgas de la chica y empezar a restregar su longitud entre ellas.

El placer era abrumador, sus mejillas apretaban su eje causando que la fricción fuese mayor y el calor en su miembro empezaba a afectarlo, irónico, a el, un mago de fuego, pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo parecía haber renunciado a la magia con tal de sentir el cálido cuerpo de su compañera y valla que lo sentía, ero no era suficiente, lo sentía todo húmedo, tal vez debido a que su polla se había bañado en los jugos del coño de Erza, sentía como su ano se fruncía, pero no de temor, mas bien era de anticipación, lo sentía cada vez que su punta pasaba cerca del esfinter de la chica y eso lo enloquecía.

Recordó entonces su primera noche con la chica, cuando se había propasado con a tortura al lascivo cuerpo de Erza, como su culito tragón recibía gustoso lo que fuera sin importar el tamaño o grosor, el día que descubrió la verdadera Erza, esa chica lasciva y sumisa que le había tomado tanto tiempo volver a liberar de sus cadenas y entonces un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

"¿Me pregunto si estará lista para eso?", se refería a seo de verdad, en este caso sexo anal, llevaba tiempo posponiéndolo hasta que la chica estuviese lista, pero cada vez era mas difícil y ahora lo era aun mas, pero su polla ardía y mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos no dejaba de restregar su polla contra la raja del culo de la chica haciéndola gemir, "no puedo resistirme mas, ya no me importa nada", finalmente cedió a sus impulsos, al hambre que sentía y con ello enfilo su polla contra el ano de la chica.

En el caso de la chica en cuanto sintió como la punta de la polla de su amo se enfilaba contra su prieto culito fue como un baldado de agua fria a su ser, le recordó donde estaba y lo que hacía, pero mas importante le permitió ser consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir y si bien una parte de ella lo deseaba, podía mas su temor a lo que podría sentir y al dolor que le podría producir.

\- ¡E-espera Natsu, no puedes hacer eso, recuerda que...! - quiso continuar pero el chico la callo con un beso, uno por demás demandante y que le dejaba claro que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta en todo esto y cuando se separo pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que deseaba esto y aunque ella no era consciente de aquello, ella también y su cuerpo respondía en consecuencia aflojando sus músculos en preparación.

\- Si, dije que no penetraría tu delicioso coñito a no ser que tu me lo ofrecieras, pero nunca dije nada sobre este sucio culo tuyo - lo dijo con tanta burla que Erza se estremeció, era solo un vacío legal en su acuerdo y el había sabido aprovecharlo muy bien y claro no creyó en su momento que el quisiera intentarlo por ahí de todos modos, - ademas, puedo sentir como tu culito goloso ansia mi polla Er-chan, así que... - fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a empujar de nuevo.

Quiso decir algo, alguna protesta o muestra de desaprobación a la idea de que su amo tomara su culo, pero todo lo que pudo hacer era abrir los ojos mientras gemía y no precisamente de dolor al sentir al caliente, grande y grueso intruso que ahora se colaba en su entrada trasera, se suponía que aquello dolería, había leído suficientes novelas eróticas donde relataban que la primera vez por el culo solía ser dolorosa y por ello estaba segura de que cuando lo probara, si es que lo probaba sería así, "¿entonces...por qué se siente tan bien?", fue su pensamiento justo antes de sentir como el chico tras ella de un envión se insertaba por completo en su interior y para colmo logrando que se corriera en el proceso.

Se sentía demasiado bien, tan apretado, tan húmedo, tan... cálido, era una sensación que lo estaba enloqueciendo, la conocía y aun así no importaba que ya estuviese preparado para lo que sería, jamas podría terminar de acostumbrarse a esa increíble sensación que ahora recorría su miembro, esa sensación de las paredes internas de la pelirroja apretando, tratando de ordeñarlo, consciente o inconscientemente su linda mascota pelirroja le pedía que inundara su culo de leche y lo pintara de blanco y el infierno se congele si no era eso mismo lo que iba a hacer.

Empezó a moverse y la corriente que los recorrió a ambos fue un detonante, se olvidaron de todo lo que no fuera continuar con aquello, tal vez era la primera vez de la pelirroja pero la forma en que meneaba sus caderas era la de una experta en ello y la verdad es que dejo de importarle cualquier cosa que no fuera enterrarse con fuerza en ella y ella claro, solo gemía en un intento vano de evitar correrse pues no paso mucho para que experimentara su segundo orgasmo anal de la noche, era mas fuerte de lo que había experimentado hasta la fecha y eso solo le hizo arreciar en su deseo de que Natsu la sodomizara con toda la fuerza que pudiera, una vez mas esa masoquista chica que llevaba dentro estaba tomando control de si y no podría sentirse mas feliz.

No paso mucho antes de que el acompañara a la pelirroja en su deseo de alcanzar las máximas cotas de placer, después de todo acababa de tomar la cereza anal de la chica y eso de por si ya lo tenía al borde del orgasmo y el como le apretaba la polla cada vez mas fuerte hasta el punto de casi sentir que trataba de arrancársela cuando se corrió basto para que el ya no fuera capaz de retener mas tiempo su liberación por lo cual empezó a acometer de forma mas violenta a la chica en busca de su propio placer esta vez, todo mientras la chica aun estaba enfundada en esa triste excusa de traje de baño sacada de película para adultos.

Finalmente se corrió y al hacerlo se aseguro de estar enterrado hasta el fondo de la chica, de tal modo que cuando ocurrió se escucho el sonido seco de el coque de la pelvis del DS de fuego contra las carnosas nalgas de la pelirroja generando ondas por el mismo y como si fuera poco, durante todo ese tiempo las cargadas bolas del chico se habían estado divirtiendo golpeando el encharcado coñito de la chica aumentando su placer, por lo cual cuando en esa ultima y violenta acometida su escroto golpeo con rudeza su coño justo antes de sentir como su intestino se pintaba de blanco con la caliente semilla del pelirrosa fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y termino corriéndose con fuerza ella también, ya no podía evitar correrse sin orinarse en el proceso, era la actitud de una desvergonzada mujer lasciva y no podría importarle menos.

El chico se desplomo sobre la chica luego de correrse y le sorprendió que la pelirroja tuviera aun fuerzas como para sostenerlo, pero lo desestimo en pro de recuperar el aliento luego de tan potente orgasmo, por lo cual ahora su única prioridad era respirar pesadamente en busca de reponerse.

\- Sabía que tu culito era muy goloso por lo que vi nuestra primera noche juntos, pero no me esperaba esto - en otro momento ese comentario le habría llamado la atención y mas considerando que no recordaba al chico jugando con su trasero así hasta esta noche, pero en este momento no tenía cabeza para lo que ella consideraba una nimiedad, aun así saco fuerzas para ver hacia atrás cuando lo sintió erguirse de nuevo, - bueno... espero que estés preparada Er-chan, porque yo estoy lejos de estar satisfecho aun - y con ese ultimo comentario reinicio sus acometidas contra la chica.

"Si continuo corriéndome así de fuerte voy a morir" fue su pensamiento en cuanto sintió a su amo de nuevo iniciando las acometidas contra ella la cual pronto la llevo a un estado de máximo éxtasis cuando como las manos de su dueño dejaban sus caderas en busca de un asidero diferente, empezando con sus enormes y llenos pechos, para luego pasar a jugar con su clítoris y finalmente terminar jugando con sus tres puntos llevándola hasta el limite de su resistencia, "si... definitivamente moriré, pero no podría importarme menos" y con ese pensamiento decidió cambiar las tornas de este encuentro.

Se abalanzo hacia atrás de tal modo que ahora u macho estaba sorprendido sobre la cama con la chica sobre ella ante de empezar a mover sus caderas para controlar la penetración, justo antes de girar su cabeza y demandar los labios del pelirrosa que superada la sorpresa inicial estuvo mas que feliz de complacer el capricho de su mujer, por lo cual correspondió el beso y luego regreso sus manos a la tarea que realizaba previamente.

Si, aquella fue una noche increíble que termino hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando los dos finalmente desfallecieron del cansancio, aunque claro esta el no salio del trasero de la chica y si siquiera estaban conscientes de ello no parecía ser relevante para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

El decimosegundo día fue extraño en diferente sentido, al menos para los miembros del gremio, se respiraba un aire de paz, bueno, al menos de tranquilidad, porque como siempre las cosas en el lugar hace mucho que ya se habían ido al carajo y una batalla de todos contra todos se llevaba a cabo como se les hacía habitual.

El porque de que sintieran esa paz o tranquilidad aun en ese desmadre era simple, no había quien los detuviera o mas bien, no había quien los aterrara con su estricta aura que prometía dolor si no se clamaban, claro las ultimas dos semanas no es que fueran diferentes, pero siempre estaba presente ese instinto, como si en cualquier momento el monstruo pelirrojo decidiera levantarse de su letargo y luego acabar con todo lo que se le pusiera en el camino.

En resumen, ese día, ese único y feliz día, Erza Scarlet había decidido no honrarlos con su presencia, lo cual se tradujo en que podían hacer lo que querían sin temor a que luego los matara a golpes si se propasaban, que generalmente era el momento cuando destruían su pastel de fresas, por lo cual ahora se sentían mas seguros para causar caos al interior de los muros del gremio, al menos hasta que Makarov decidiera que ya había sido suficiente juego de parte de sus hijos y acabase con todo el escándalo usando su propia magia.

Pocos lo notaron realmente y los que lo hicieron lo desestimaron tan rápido como lo percibieron y era que el mago mas revoltoso y que ahora lucia como un niño de 13 tampoco había dado señales de vida en ese día, aunque claro, hablaban de Natsu Dragneel, raro no era que el chico no apareciera en ocasiones por el gremio porque decidía mejor salir de paseo al lago o algo mas, quizás de los mas interesados en saber que pasaba era Happy o al menos hasta que frente a el colocaron un pescado y después si recordaba el nombre de su padre adoptivo era mucho.

La razón de que ninguno de los dos estuviese aquel día en el gremio era de hecho muy simple, pero ninguno de los demás magos pertenecientes al mismo pudiesen llegar a imaginar ni en un millón de años, no podrían concebir siquiera la idea, ni siquiera los mas pervertidos pues si bien solían jugar y fantasear con esas cosas, no pasaba de su simple imaginación y sabían que de intentarlo la pelirroja o cualquier otra chica los molería a palos, aunque esta vez si que se aceraban a la realidad.

Y es que como culparlos de tachar de inverosímil tal teoría, si en la mente de ninguno de los ahí presentes se les podría siquiera llegar a ocurrir que la verdadera razón del porque de la ausencia de la pelirroja en el edificio ese día no era otra que el simple hecho de que ella prefirió quedarse en su actual morada con Natsu, gimiendo y sollozando de placer mientras el pelirrosa le destrozaba el culo a pollazos.

Porque si, esa era la realidad, esa mañana cuando despertaron siendo la chica primero, su mente se lleno de todos los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió el día pasado y lejos de espantarse u horrorizarse, la realidad es que se sintió plena, no totalmente y no entendía por que, pero si muy satisfecha y en cuanto sintió el intruso en su trasero se sonrojo furiosamente pues en cuanto lo sintió, de manera involuntaria sus paredes intestinales empezaron a trabajar para ponerlo duro, cosa que no tardo demasiado en ocurrir.

"¿Acaso dormí con su polla dentro de mi culo?" fue su pensamiento cuando sintió la polla de su amo aun enterrada en ella y claro su mente empezó a drogarse con el placer y las sensaciones cuando sintió como su ano era expandido conforme el pene de Natsu se iba poniendo erecto, por lo cual cuando estuvo totalmente duro se levanto de el para sacarlo de su trasero siendo cuidadosa de no despertarlo y al girarse y ver al pelirrosa su corazón latió con fuerza al verlo tan en paz y con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque claro no tardo mucho en dedicarle a su polla una mirada intensa al ver lo dura que a tenía pese a todo lo que se corrió y claro esta pronto sintió hambre, "no puedo evitarlo... se ve tan deliciosa", quiso resistirse a la tentación, pero dos semanas de ser ultrajada por esa barra de carne sin descanso le habían generado una adicción que cada día le costaba mas mantener a raya y por eso rápidamente regreso a una posición familiar para ella entre las piernas del chico.

Se paso sus finos y escarlatas cabellos tras la oreja un segundo antes de abrir la boca y finalmente meter el trozo de carne masculina en ella, el sabor extraño, pero no por eso menos delicioso, lo peor era que sabía que ese sabor era por el hecho de que esa verga había pasado marinandose en su culo toda la noche y contrario a lo esperado eso solo le hacía ansiar mas chupar esa polla, lo hacía lento al principio claro esta, quería recrearse en ello todo lo que pudiese pero claro esta, su mente pronto la traiciono cuando escucho a su maestro hablar en sueños.

\- Mmnmnn, Er-chan... hazlo mas, unnyaaaaa - escucharle hablar en sueños le pareció tierno pues hablaba de verdad como un niño, claro si no fuera por su monstruosa polla y el hecho de que al parecer su sueño era sucio también, pero mas allá de eso, la realidad es que saber que soñaba con ella la lleno de una sensación extraña pero agradable y fuera una orden o no, ella decidió obedecer las palabras de Natsu y acelero el ritmo de la felación hasta que le sintió hincharse en su boca y un segundo después se estaba corriendo con fuerza despertandolo en el proceso para ver sonriente a su linda mascota cumpliendo con su deber autoimpuesto.

\- Buenos días Er-chan, ¿como amaneció mi hermosa pelirroja? - lo dijo con una sonrisa no burlona, mas bien era cálida, cargada de afecto y con todo el amor que aun hoy en día seguía sintiendo por esa mujer y que esperaba poder transmitirle, aunque había elegido la forma mas extraña para hacerlo, pero bueno, ya era tarde para retractarse del camino elegido.

Por otra parte la chica estaba que saltaba de alegría, no sabía exactamente porque, pero cuando el la llamo hermosa su corazón casi se sale de su pecho y el hecho de que también la llamara suya fue lo que impulso esa alegría, por lo cual se levando para quedar sentada frente a el y un segundo después tragar con gula el semen en su boca colocando una de sus manos en su garganta como si quisiera sentir en la misma el paso del semen de su amo por la misma y al terminar se dirigió a el con una sonrisa cargada de afecto, afecto que ella no entendía si era el cariño que le tenía a su amigo, el deseo que sentía por su amo o algo mas que aun no lograba descifrar.

Para Natsu esa sonrisa de su parte era mucho mas significativa de lo que ella se imaginaba, era la esperanza hecha real en su corazón de que quizás cuando todo esto acabase, aun había una posibilidad de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, de verdad que eso esperaba.

\- Ne Er-chan, ¿que te parece si hoy no vamos al gremio y vamos a pasear solos tu y yo? - esta vez si quería una cita con la chica, sin ninguna misión de por medio, solo ella y el salir como una pareja, pero le sorprendió cuando vio la mirada de tristeza de la chica ante la idea, algo extraño pues esperaba que ella dijera que sí, por lo cual el que su rostro se viera tan afligido lo descoloco.

\- Etto,yo pensé... - parecía que le costaba decirlo, de hecho parecía que ella esperaba algo diferente de el en esta ocasión y cuando el la animo a terminar de decirlo se sorprendió con su pedido, - pensé que hoy podíamos quedarnos en casa y que jugaras con mi culito - si, en definitiva no se esperaba eso, mas porque luego vio a la chica darse la vuelta y ofrecer su trasero mientras lo meneaba de lado a lado como incitándolo a tomarla.

Para el fue una visión increíble, ella le estaba pidiendo mas, de hecho el también quería mas, pero pensó que eso podía ser para mas adelante, así que ver la entrega de la chica fue algo sorprendente y claro esta, su polla aun en pie de guerra salto en anticipación.

\- ¿O acaso mi culito no se sintió bien ayer? - era una jodida broma, ¿verdad?, se sintió tan ben que perdió la razón y simplemente no quería sacarla de ella, solo quería continuar pintando de blanco sus entrañas, por lo que esto era casi como el nirvana para el, ella le estaba pidiendo quedarse en casa para que abusara de su trasero a placer.

"Supongo que ya habrá tiempo para ganarme el corazón de Erza mas adelante" pensó recordando que aun tenía dos semanas para enamorar a Erza, por lo cual sonrió calidamente viéndola a los ojos y mientras lo hacía empezaba a deslizar su polla entre las nalgas de la chica para al igual que ayer, iniciar con un buttjob justo antes de decidir penetrar su ano.

\- Si eso quieres, entonces hoy no saldremos en lo mas mínimo de la habitación Er-chan, así que preparate - le dijo luego de inclinarse para alcanzar su oído y luego se separo de ella para enfilar su polla contra el apretado agujero que esperaba ansioso.

Mientras en la mente de Erza las palabras del chico aun resonaban, no saldrían de la habitación en todo el día, aquello sonaba tan bien en este momento, estaba descubriendo una parte de ella que le gustaba mucho, una chica como cualquier otra, curiosa del sexo como todas y lasciva como pocas y contrario a lo que era de esperarse, esta parte de ella parecía sentirse cómoda para si misma por el simple hecho de que su compañero en este auto descubrimiento no era otro que Natsu, por lo cual cuando sintió al chico separarse de ella, supo que iba a empezar y por ello tomo sus mejillas traseras y las abrió revelando su ansioso ano, dejando vía libre para el chico que se ensarto en ella de un solo golpe y hasta el fondo atravesándola con la misma facilidad que un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla y haciéndole chillar de gozo en el proceso.

La sensación era increíble, en ese momento la chica se sorprendía de lo fácil que entraba en ella por tan estrecho pasaje y mas considerando las enormes dimensiones del invasor, fue entonces que recordó las palabras del chico la noche anterior, "_Sabía que tu culito era muy goloso por lo que vi nuestra primera noche juntos, pero no me esperaba esto"_, esas palabras resonaban en su mente y pensando detenidamente finalmente recordó a que se refería, la noche previa a su actual trato, como en algún momento el chico metió en su trasero sus juguetes cambiando cada cierto tiempo por uno mas grande y l como su trasero parecía mas que feliz y contento de recibir aquel trato.

Se podría considerar que aun si en ese momento lo tenía pensado así o no, la realidad es que en esa noche entreno y preparo su trasero para este momento, para cuando el pequeño pelirrosa decidiera reclamarla como suya al menos esa parte de si y se pregunto que pasaría si esa noche también le hubiese dejado entrenar su coño, bueno mas de lo que le permitió pues recordaba claramente lo que ocurrió y como si bien no rompió su himen, incluso la mano de su maestro termino metida en su expandido coño.

El resto de aquel sía a duras penas si se detenían para algo que no fuera continuar su rito sexual, donde pronto la pelirroja se encontró a si misma demandando mas, mas profundo, mas fuerte, mas toques a su clítoris, mas incursiones a su coño con los dedos del pelirrosa, mas chupones a sus pezones, mas besos y claro esta mas semen, en cuanto sentía que era hora de un descanso para su dilatado ano, se giraba para empezar a beber con su boca cada gota de semen que se resbalaba por el tronco de carne y luego el constante y viscoso bombeo de su boca contra su eje en busca de mas leche de dragón.

Era curioso, pero para una chica como ella que se jactaba de ser correcta y pulcra, descubrir una parte de ella como esta donde parecía que cualquier cosa diferente a la polla a la que servía no podía importarle menos y mas aun, descubrir ese placer pecaminoso y prohibido que era la expansión de su canal anal, bueno, era mas de lo que podía soportar por lo cual durante toda la actividad sus ojos delataban su placer, la forma de corazón de sus pupilas le decía que estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a entregarle su coño.

"Para que arriesgarse, por ahora esto es mas que suficiente" fue lo que pensó pues temía que si la chica aun tuviese algo de su antiguo y estricto yo en algún lugar de ella, si se lo pedía ella se negara e incluso arruinara el gran ambiente en el que ellos se encontraban por lo que prefirió seguir disfrutando de la chica y lo que había logrado hasta la fecha.

Tampoco es que el estuviera muy diferente de la chica, estaba ahogado en el placer, se sentía muy bien y por mas que se corriera no tenía suficiente, de hecho a duras penas se separaban para algo, cuando entraron al bao con intensión de asearse un poco luego de horas de sexo donde ambos estaban sudorosos, desarreglados y en el caso de la chica pegajosa por todo el semen derramado sobre ella, incluso entonces no dejaron de coger como conejos, no fue si no hasta que se debieron limpiar por tercera vez desde que entraron en el baño que entendieron que la situación era una completa perdida de tiempo.

Si deseaban comer era mas de lo mismo, se dirigían al lugar con la chica ensartada hasta el fondo en su culo y en cuanto se preparaban algo ligero iban a la mesa donde incluso olvidaban por un buen rato el plato con comida y solo se dedicaban a besarse mientras el vaivén de sus caderas reiniciaba y cuando recordaban la comida uno de los dos la colocaba en su boca para alimentar al otro mientras se besaban en el proceso.

Ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente interesado en separarse del otro salvo que fuera para cambiar la posición o incluso descansar un rato haciéndole un oral al otro, de hecho la cosa había llegado al punto en el que una vista al culo de la pelirroja permitía ver lo dilatado y expandido del mismo, después de todo luego de tantas horas que llevaban metidos en ese lugar, la verdad era que se podía incluso dudar que el ano de la chica se volviese a cerrar, por lo cual en este momento y aunque sonara extraño, Erza Scarlet estaba cagando leche, un verdadero rio de leche que irónicamente el pelirrosa se encargaba de volver a rellenar cada cierto tiempo.

Claro esta que tarde o temprano las necesidades fisiológicas llaman a la puerta y en determinado momento mientras empujaba su polla en el canal de la chica, una insana necesidad de vaciar su vejiga le llego, por lo que luego de correrse por enésima vez en ese día en lo profundo de los intestinos de la maga de armaduras, trato de safarse del agarre de su culo para poder atender dicha necesidad, sin embargo, al parecer aquello sería mas complicado de lo que el creía.

Trato un buen rato, pero no lograba soltarse y la necesidad se empezaba a hacer insoportable, fue entonces que entendió que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, al parecer no estaba en los planes de la chica el dejarlo ir y la máxima prueba se encontraba en el hecho de que con cada nuevo intento podía sentir como las paredes del ano de la mujer se apretaban contra su miembro en un intento bastante efectivo por cierto de evitar que el se liberara de ella.

\- Er-chan, ¿podrías soltarme por favor?, necesito ir al baño - se lo dijo con toda la calma que pudo mientras sentía cada vez mas la necesidad de vaciarse, el problema, la chica estaba haciendo oídos sordos a su petición, por un momento creyó que se había desmayado y lo hacía todo de forma inconsciente, pero al ver a su rostro se encontró con una expresión traviesa en el mismo y con sus ojos color marrón, - Erza por favor, enserió necesito ir - tristemente, eligió la manera equivocada de decirlo.

En este momento, lo ultimo que podía hacer era llamarla por su nombre completo, se había acostumbrado tanto a que la llamara de forma cariñosa cuando estaban a solas, que el que le dijera de forma tan seca la hizo enojar y en ese momento ella decidió castigarlo por lo cual apretó mas fuerte impidiendo que se separara.

Se giro sobre el eje de carne para darle la cara al chico permitiendo ver sus pechos y su coño el cual se notaba encharcado de tanto correrse, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era esa mirada de molestia junto a ese lindo puchero de la chica, le estaba haciendo un berrinche en ese momento.

\- Erza ya basta, no es momento para que te pongas caprichosa - claro esta que el que volviese a llamarla así solo aumento su deseo de retenerlo y por ello en esta nueva posición cerro sus piernas tras la cadera del pelirrosa en un candado para asegurarse de que no se soltara, el al notar aquello entendió que no se libraría tan fácil, - bien si así quieres jugar niña malcriada, entonces así jugaremos - y con ello inició un lento bombeo que pronto se hizo desesperadamente violento contra el culo de la pelirroja impulsado por la desesperación y la necesidad.

El único problema de aquello era que en este momento ya no podía resistir mas tiempo y el bombeo solo aumento sus deseos de soltar su dorado líquido, lo retuvo todo lo que mas pudo y enserió trato de que su mascota colaborara, pero ya que ella se encontraba en la labor de ser una caprichosa le fue imposible resistir mas tiempo y por tanto pese a que no era su intensión ya no pudo resistir mas y termino por liberarlo todo dentro de la chica.

Sintió un placer que solo se puede sentir cuando se aguanta mas de lo debido, pero aquel torrente de liquido dorado salia con tal presión que era un desahogo que el no podía o tal vez no quería detener ya, después de todo, de por si ya era difícil orinar con una erección como la suya de por medió, entonces, sintió algo particularmente cálido contra su vientre, algo que no sabía que era pero que era húmedo y constante y al ver hacia abajo se sorprendió con la vista que encontró.

Ahí frente a el estaba la chica chillando de placer mientras le inundaba los intestinos con otro tipo de fluidos y en el proceso ella también se estaba orinando si de placer o necesidad no importo, la escena a sus ojos era demasiado morbosa y no pudo apartar la vista hasta que vio como terminaba de lanzar su chorro y también acababa con el suyo propio.

Tal vez el descanso, el placer o el cansancio fueron lo que lo llevaron a que en cuanto ese pequeño y depravado espectáculo terminara, el se desplomara totalmente deshecho sobre la chica la cual no es que se encontrara en mejores condiciones, al parecer ambos habían agotado sus energías, pero había un problema, aun no era suficiente.

Su pene por fin logro liberarse del agarre de la chica y tras ello un desastre húmedo salio de ella, era un extraña mezcla de semen y orina lo que salía de ella, pero no pareció ser algo que llamara mucho la atención de ninguno de los dos, aunque si que fue un particular descanso para la pelirroja.

"Me alegra haber decidido limpiar a fondo el culito de Erza todo este tiempo" fue su pensamiento mientras recordaba el como en los días anteriores el dedicaba una parte del baño para limpiar el pasaje anal de la chica a consciencia sabiendo que tarde o temprano acabaría reclamándolo o mínimamente jugando con el con sus dedos.

Habían estado en eso por horas, cuanto había pasado no sabrían decir, el sol aun estaba afuera pero ya se podían notar los tintes naranjas indicativo de que pronto el sol se iría a dormir en aquella parte del mundo y ahí estaba ellos, aun follando o bueno descansando luego de horas y horas de sexo y lo peor, sintiendo deseos de mas, deseos que ambos querían cumplir pero sus energías ya no eran las suficientes.

\- Ne Er-chan - la llamo como a ella le gustaba y entonce se acerco a su oído y susurro algo, algo que la sonrojo pero que al mismo tiempo le prometía que podrían seguir, porque si, en este momento ella era una chica golosa disfrutando de los placeres de la carne con su amante y no tenía intensión de acabar aun con ello, así que, cuando el se separo para esperar su respuesta, ella solo asintió y con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban activo su magia y un segundo después tenía su armadura de la _Emperatriz del Fuego_ y en esa forma uso una de sus espadas para prenderla en llamas, llamas que le ofreció a su amo el cual gustoso empezó a devorarlas.

En ese momento conforme devoraba las llamas sentía como su fuerza regresaba, sus energías se restablecían y su deseo se incrementaba, podía sentir algo particular en aquellas llamas, algo cálido mas allá del calor de las mismas, algo que le calentaba el corazón y que de alguna manera lo llamaba, si era lo que el creía entonces el podía morir feliz en ese momento, aunque claro esta, prefería no hacerlo pues sería dejar a su novia rubia y a su mascota amada y no tenía esa intención realmente.

Como fuera en cuanto termino de comer, se sintió como nuevo, algo que le hizo saber a la pelirroja cuando sus ojos desbordaban ese fuego característico en el cuando peleaba y que ahora le dirigía a ella con otras intenciones, se estremeció al ver esa mirada y se estremeció aun mas cuando la beso, - bueno, espero que estés preparada Er-chan, porque ahora estoy en llamas - en cuanto termino de hablar, ella sonrió con ternura, deshizo su armadura para quedar nuevamente desnuda y extendió sus brazos para recibirlo.

Se lanzo de nuevo con su amante pelirroja y continuo aquello que había hecho todo el día, "mas vale que aprendamos a controlarnos o puede que no volvamos a salir de esta casa" fue lo que pensó el chico antes de abandonar cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el placer de estar con la pelirroja.

Esa sería una larga noche, después de todo, ninguno de los dos parecía saciarse aun y al paso que iban les tomaría toda la noche lograrlo, ese era un pensamiento que ambos les hizo estremecer y llenar de felicidad al mismo tiempo.

* * *

El decimotercer día al despertar se sentían plenos, dichosos, había sido una experiencia bastante asombrosa para ambos, es decir, cada cuanto se podía disfrutar de un maratón de sexo de casi 24 horas, podían haber seguido pero prefirieron descansar, era su primera vez en algo así y consideraron que no era bueno abusar, pero mentirían si dijeran que en sus mentes no estuviese planeado repetirlo, aunque en el caso del mago de fuego esperaba que la próxima vez fuese cuando finalmente reclamara aquello que ya estaba considerando suyo por derecho y que solo esperaba que la pelirroja le entregara.

De hecho por primera vez desde que todo aquello comenzó hace ya casi dos semanas, al despertar lo ultimo que cruzaba sus mentes era el sexo, no es que no tuviesen ganas, pues aquello sería una mentira, pero en ese momento cuando despertaron, por primera vez al mismo tiempo, lo primero que hicieron no fue buscar ese placer sexual, mas bien buscaron sus labios, un beso cargado del mas puro y profundo afecto, de hecho si no fuera por el collar de mascota que en ese momento llevaba en su cuello la pelirroja y que acreditaba quien era su dueño, a ojos de cualquiera aquello parecía el despertar de una pareja que llevaba amándose por mucho tiempo y por lo menos en el caso del pelirrosa así era, fue un amor que llevaba en su corazón desde muy niño y que en este momento se sentía realizado.

Claro esta que aquello no demeritaba el amor que sentía por la rubia, pues ese amor era tan real e intenso como el que sentía por la pelirroja, pero bien dicen que el primer amor no se olvida y Natsu llevaba buen tiempo tratando de hacerlo sin lograrlo, era irónico, pero suponía que dada su particular condición como dragón le permitía amar a dos mujeres y en la misma medida sin distinción de una u otra y en ese momento no podía agradecerlo mas pues le estaba permitiendo realizar su mas grande sueño en materia de romance.

Era increíble pero parecía ser que no importa cuanto se besaran, la adicción solo crecía, el deseo por no separar su labios cada vez se tornaba mas fuerte y claro esta, en ese momento estaban dando rienda suelta a aquella necesidad tan simple y a la vez tan profunda, si, definitivamente se veían como dos amantes mas que como un amo y su lasciva y erótica mascota.

Salieron de la cama y realizaron su rutina normal al menos en la parte concerniente a actividades cotidianas, pues el sexo se había relegado por ahora, lo único que les importaba era seguir besándose, en la cama, en el baño, mientras desayunaban, su primer desayuno normal por cierto, bueno tan normal como podía ser con un niño dragón con una enorme erección y una mascota pelirroja tetona sentada sobre su regazo y cuyo coño estaba encharcado, ambos totalmente desnudos y sin dejar de besarse.

\- Entonces Er-chan, que te parece si esta vez si, salimos a pasear tu y yo juntos - le dijo cuando finalmente terminaron de besarse, bueno, al menos por ahora, pero el ahora de verdad quería esa cita, necesitaba mostrarle a Erza su lado mas romántico, demostrarle que podía ser cariñoso, amoroso, un buen compañero, un buen prospecto para pareja.

La pelirroja se sentía impactada, el aun quería salir con ella a pasear y la palabra 'cita' no dejaba de sonar en su mente, no le importaba que dadas las apariencias los demás lo tomaran como otra cosa, lo único que le importaba era que a sus ojos el chico frente a ella le estaba pidiendo salir con ella y ver su sonrisa cálida dirigida a ella estaba derritiendo sus defensas negandole cualquier posibilidad de negarse, no es que tuviese planeado hacerlo de todas formas.

\- ¡ACEPTO! - tal vez lo dijo mas emocionada de lo que quería admitir estar, pero su corazón estaba desbocado y no pudo ocultarlo o simplemente no quiso hacerlo por lo cual cuando termino de decir aquello se lanzo de nuevo a los labios de su amo para seguirse besando un rato mas intercalando esta vez entre bocado y bocado de su desayuno, mezclando los en sus bocas cuando en cuanto terminaban de meter la cuchara y la volvían a sacar de inmediato se volvían a besar.

Claro esta que había un problema, bueno mas bien un contratiempo, ese era el hecho de que ahora ambos estaban bastante excitados, luego de tantos besos y de estar sintiendo sus cuerpos piel contra piel era algo inevitable y se percataron fácilmente cuando la enhiesta polla del pelirrosa empezó a palpitar con fuerza contra el vientre de la pelirroja como demandando atención, algo que a ambos les hizo reír.

\- Creo que primero sera mejor encargarse de esto - dijo divertido para luego señalar su erección, - entonces, ¿que te parece un rapidito antes de salir Er-chan? - le dijo no con lascivia si no con coquetería, algo que a la pelirroja le encanto y por lo cual sin prisa pero con ansias se levanto del regazo de su joven amo para darle la espalda e inclinarse sobre la mesa dejando su perfecto culo a la vista sorprendida del mago de fuego.

\- Adelante - fue todo lo que dijo antes de usar sus manos para separar sus glúteos y dejar visible su ano expectante en una clara invitación para el pelirrosa de que se sintiera en la total libertad de usar su pasaje anal para desfogarse.

"Yo esperaba una felación en realidad, pero... no es que me queje", pensaba el chico asombrado pues ciertamente no esperaba aquello, que su amada pelirroja se entregara tan rápido y a ese nivel al placer anal que descubriesen hace apenas un par de días, "sin duda eres una masoquista erótica Er-chan", pensó finalmente con diversión ante tal pensamiento que le llego al ver la predisposición de la chica.

Como fuera, el chico no desaprovecharía esta situación y lentamente se coloco tras la maga para empezar a restregar su polla por el canal entre sus dos mejillas antes de enfilar la punta contra el ano de la chica, - ¡Itadakimasu! - y tras dar esa exclamación se enterró en la chica con ansia y deseo, algo que fue correspondido por la chica cuando empezó a gemir al sentir la intrusión.

Lo hicieron ahí en la mesa junto a los platos vacíos que previamente contenían los alimentos y pese a que inicialmente la intención era que fuese algo rápido solo para desfogarse, pero el placer los ahoga tan rápido que se tomaron mas tiempo del que debían solo para sentir esa sensación que ahora los embargaba y por la cual querían prolongar todo aquello tanto como pudieran haciendo que el orgasmo se retrasara buen tiempo antes de finalmente soltarlo todo dentro de la chica mientras ella se corría ante la sensación de ser inundada en su intestino.

Luego de aquello con ambos mas calmados decidieron iniciar lo que sería su cita, claro no lo llamaban así ninguno de los dos pues no sabía como lo tomaría el otro, pero para ambos aquello era eso, una cita y por ende se arreglarían lo mejor que pudiesen para la misma.

Claro esta en el caso del chico era su ropa normal, aunque trataba de verse mucho mas presentable y pulcro para impresionar a su compañera, pero en el caso de la chica, bueno, decir que ella se tardo mucho mas en estar lista, empezando porque debía de ocuparse del desastre lechoso que era su trasero y luego prepararse para su cita, fue ahí donde de verdad se tardo pues por mas que se probaba sus trajes invocados por magia, no lograba decidirse por uno, quería deslumbrar, de hecho pavonearse como la mujer de Natsu, pero al mismo tiempo como su mascota y ese era el problema, no lograba combinar su ropa con lo que ahora era su precioso y amado collar, aquel que la identificaba como la chica de Natsu.

Finalmente, luego de una larga espera la chica salió de la habitación donde se cambiaba muy sonrojada pero lista finalmente y se paró frente a su amo para que la viera e inconscientemente para que le diera su aprobación sobre su vestido, - y... ¿qué te parece? - pregunto tímida pues le preocupaba que no le gustara, mas sin embargo al no recibir respuesta lo miro directamente y lo encontró pasmado frente a ella, - ¿t-te gusta? - fue lo que dijo como llamando su atención, cosa que funciono cuando el chico pareció reaccionar finalmente.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? -le dijo como si la respuesta fuese obvia, aunque para la chica creía que no le había gustado y por ello cerro los ojos impidiéndole ver la expresión de Natsu en su rostro en ese momento, - estas hermosa -le dijo y aquello fue todo lo que necesitaba la chica para volver a verlo y toparse con esos ojos cálidos que ya la tenían prisionera sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, saber que le gustaba era todo lo que quería.

"Le gusta... de verdad le gusta... que feliz me siento" su mente era un manojo de pensamientos y emociones todas girando al simple hecho de que su atuendo fuera aceptado y de hecho elogiado por el y que solo aumento cuando el le pidió que se arrodillara un momento y al hacerlo recibió un mimo sobre su cabeza haciéndola inconscientemente ronronear ante la agradable caricia.

Aunque como culpar a Natsu por aquel gesto cuando la chica se veía tan hermosa y adorable al mismo tiempo enfundada en ese traje que el ya conocía pero que por primera vez se daba el tiempo de admirar abrazando las curvas de la pelirroja, ese traje que ella uso hace mucho para el festival de la cosecha para el concurso por el titulo de Miss Fairy Tail, el traje de lolita gótica que usara la pelirroja en ese tiempo lo volvía a usar y esta ves solo para el, para su cita con el, era increíble pero incluso ahora sentía que ese traje resaltaba mas las curvas de la pelirroja que en esa ocasión.

Camisa blanca ajustada con mangas largas que acababan en volantes plisados sobre las muñecas de Erza y sobre su camisa ese corsé negro que solo resaltaba y realzaba los enormes pechos de la chica, ademas de una falda del mismo tono que estaba seguro que de agacharse revelaría todo lo que escondía bajo la misma, medias de tono mate con una franja blanca que llegaban hasta medio muslo y botas negras, ademas del lindo moño en la parte trasera de su cabeza completando la cola de caballo que era su peinado en ese momento, en esencia una mujer espectacular a la cual el vestido no le hacía justicia.

\- Hay vestidos que hacen a las chicas lucir hermosas - aquel comentario la confundió pues no sabía aque venía aquello, - tu haces que el vestido luzca hermoso Er-chan - en cuanto termino de escuchar aquello se sonrojo por completo y empezó a temblar por la emoción y la alegría de aquel cumplido y prefirió cortar ahí con eso antes de que ella se derrumbara por las emociones que el le estaba haciendo sentir.

\- ¿N-nos v-vamos ya Natsu? - necesitaba salir de ahí y rápido o enloquecería, por suerte el chico solo sonrió antes de asentir y extender su mano para tomar la suya e iniciar su día como 'pareja', si, en definitiva enloquecería si Natsu seguía comportándose así de lindo con ella, en ese momento prefería mil veces al Natsu manipulador que la había hecho hacer tantas obscenidades que a este Natsu tan encantador, al menos con el manipulador sabía a que atenerse, pero este, este era un completo misterio para ella y eso la aterraba y emocionaba a partes iguales.

Aquel fue el día mas normal y tranquilo de aquellas dos semanas y al mismo tiempo de los mas memorables, salieron y desde el primer momento se comportaban como una pareja, tomados de las manos, jugando, divirtiéndose, hubo quienes le dijeron a la pelirroja que su hijo era muy lindo haciendo referencia al pelirrosa, una vez mas se sonrojo por el comentario pero esta vez porque en su mente miles de imágenes de ella con Natsu teniendo una familia pasaban por su mente, otros la alabaron por pasear con su hermanito, algo que le saco una sonrisa de diversión y que de hecho aprovecho para jugar con el pelirrosa abrazándolo cual peluche frente a todos aprovechando que creían que era su hermano amado.

Claro no falto el baboso que intento ligar con la pelirroja usando al pequeño mago como palanca aleando que Erza necesitaba una pareja para poder criar adecuadamente a su hijo, el resultado como era de esperar fue que algunos chicos acabaron quemados por acción del celoso Natsu y otros terminaron clavados a las paredes con una filosa hoja de metal peligrosamente cerca de sus entrepiernas efecto de la furia de la pelirroja contra los imbéciles que estaban arruinando su cita.

Fuera de eso para ambos fue magnifica la salida que tuvieron, fueron a la feria, a comer pastel, a pasear por el lago, incluso entraron al departamento de ropa donde la pelirroja se probo muchos trajes solo para que Natsu la viera con ellos y compro solo aquello que noto que el pelirrosa estuvo a punto de saltarle encima de lo hermosa que se veía, de hecho y aprovechando la apariencia de Natsu incluso lo llevo al área de lencería donde le pidió elegir los modelos que quisiera que ella se probara y como era de esperar eligió los mas guarros que pudo encontrar y en la cabina donde se los probaría entro con su joven amo, nadie le diría nada considerando que a ojos de las demás compradoras o era su hijo o su hermanito, pero dentro de la cabina ella de desnudaba con lascivia para el pelirrosa y a veces incluso tardaba bastante en probarse las prendas quedándose desnuda besándose con su amo.

Claro esta que eso no era lo mas atrevido que hicieron, en realidad fue lo mas evidente que realizaron considerando donde estaban, no, durante todo el día se habían metido mano de forma discreta en cada espacio que encontraban, siempre se mantenían juntos uno al lado del oto, por lo cual cuando estaban comiendo pastel mientras la chica lo alimentaba como una madre o hermana amorosa según los espectadores, bajo la mesa y el mantel que los cubría, la chica masajeaba la enorme polla erecta del pelirrosa mientras este no dejaba de jugar con el húmedo coñito de la pelirroja.

Se tomaron fotos en una cabina donde las expresiones de la chica eran lascivas, besándose, ella mostrando sus pechos desnudos, el pelirrosa alimentándose de esas enormes tetas como un bebe, incluso una donde ella estaba chupando la polla del pelirrosa y otra donde por su barbilla escurría la prueba de su atrevimiento.

En fin, que cada lugar al que fueron y en el que encontraron aunque fuese un espacio para poder desfogarse un poco aunque fuera solo sus ganas de besarse no fue desaprovechado por ninguno de los dos, por lo cual para el final de la cita y mientras regresaban a casa sus cuerpos estaban al límite de su resistencia y ambos sabían que en cuanto estuvieran de nuevo en casa, darían rienda suelta a su pasión.

De hecho la pelirroja empezaba a sopesar la idea de entregarse finalmente y por completo al pelirrosa, pero una voz y no la que la hizo sufrir tanto la primera semana movida por el orgullo, le decía que no era buena idea, no porque no lo deseara porque aquella voz le daba demasiados puntos a favor de entregarse, no, era mas bien el miedo que le infundía con la sola idea de que una vez que Natsu tomara lo que quería se olvidaría de ella como un juguete viejo y no quería eso.

Sus pensamientos acabaron cuando llegaron a casa y una vez ahí el asalto sus labios sorprendiéndola pero rápidamente empezó a corresponder, ella también quería esto, no lo iba a negar, "sera en otro momento" pensó la pelirroja cuando decidió centrarse colo en lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya habría otra oportunidad para considerar los pros y los contras de cruzar esa ultima barrera.

Ahora lo único que debía de importar es que estaban los dos juntos y que ambos estaban demasiado calientes como para pensar en algo que no fuera apagar ese incendio interno, por lo cual se deshicieron de su ropa, ella con mas cuidado de no arruinar su traje de lolita gótica que desde ese día sería su favorito y luego entregarse una vez mas a la pasión esa noche.

* * *

El decimocuarto día empezó con el par de amantes totalmente acurrucados en la cama, la verdad era que en esos últimos días la linea entre amo y sirvienta se había borrado bastante y se podía decir que era mas un par de amantes dando rienda suelta al amor que se tenían, aunque claro esta, era una apreciación para los terceros pues en lo que respecta a la apreciación de ambos involucrados, aun tenían miedo de admitirlo y que de alguna manera todo lo logrado hasta el momento se fuera al caño

Despertaron y en cuanto se vieron solo pudieron sonreír, en ese momento Erza estaba totalmente ida, al punto de que olvido que pese a todo, seguía siendo la mascota de Natsu y solo se acurruco mas contra el como si quisiera dormir otro rato acurrucada al pelirrosa.

\- ¿Creo que es hora de ir al gremio no lo crees Er-chan? - dijo con dulzura y un poco de burla al ver el comportamiento de la pelirroja, aunque claro esta, todo lo que recibió fue un leve quejido de molestia de la chica a modo de protesta antes de acurrucarse mas contra el como negándose a irse, - vamos no te comportes como una niña Erza - no lo dijo con mala intención, de hecho solo quería tener un día normal en el gremio para no levantar mas sospechas de las que seguramente ya habían luego de desaparecer dos días.

El problema era que para la pelirroja eso fue un balde de agua fría, el que la llamara por su nombre completo, ya lo odiaba, no quería que la llamara así nunca mas y el que lo hiciera solo la estaba molestando es por eso que se levanto mientras lo veía con un puchero en su rostro y un cejo fruncido por atreverse a llamara de una manera tan poco amorosa, aunque claro solo logro que Natsu lo la tomara en serio pues se veía demasiado adorable a sus ojos aumentando el enojo de la chica al notar que no tomaba en serio aquello.

"Bien si cree que soy inmadura, entonces seré inmadura... no le hablare en todo el día hasta que se disculpe", si, era una pataleta lo que estaba haciendo y ella lo sabía, pero no le podía importar menos, ella era terca y ahora no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pensar que todo eso fue causado solo por que su amo no la llamo con cariño como acostumbraba y en su lugar pronuncio su nombre completo como si aquello fuera una especie de tabú.

El resto de la mañana antes de salir de casa, la pelirroja le hizo la ley del hielo, no importaba que le dijera el pelirrosa ella lo ignoraba o solo inflaba los cachetes antes de desviar la mirada de su dirección, algo que le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo divirtió al mago de fuego pues no era común ver a Erza actuar de esa manera y la verdad era que le gustaba verla dejar de actuar como un sargento de hierro y se comportara mas como una chica normal de su edad o tal vez un tanto mas infantil, al menos en este caso.

Claro esta que esta actitud se derivo que por primera vez rompiera toda la rutina que sin darse cuenta habían establecido para su mañanas, es decir, nada de sexo en la cama al despertar, ni en el baño mientras se limpiaban, tampoco se quedo desnuda hasta que fuera hora de salir, por el contrario se aseo rápido y para cuando el chico salio del baño la encontró vestida sentada en la cama mientras con su puchero del día presente en su rostro solo lo vio con enojo y luego se levanto para ir a la cocina, claro esta, esta vez desayunaron separados cada uno en una silla y lo mas alejados el uno del otro que se pudiera, de eso se encargo la chica.

Para el era gracioso verla así y de hecho le despertaba en su corazón la esperanza de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, pues si de verdad estuviese enojada ella ya lo habría golpeado y se habría ido, en su lugar solo estaba haciendo un berrinche, signo de que solo quería que el la consintiera o cuando menos se disculpara aunque no estaba seguro de por que debía hacerlo.

Obviamente pese al enfado que se cargaba hasta ese momento con su amo por no llamarla con su mote cariñoso, no pudo evitar vestirse con ropa interior provocativa, de hecho eligió una de las que compro ayer y que fue de las que mas le gustaron a Natsu, en cuanto la vio no dudo ni un segundo en usarla, que estuviera enojada con el no quería decir que no podía torturarlo provocandolo con su cuerpo entallado en ropa guarra, de hecho fue esa sensación de victoria anticipada lo que la impulso aun mas en su decisión.

Se preparaba para salir, si, ni siquiera quería esperar al pelirrosa para ir juntos al gremio como en los días anteriores, por lo que como parte de su 'castigo' hacia su joven amo se adelantaría, también tenía mucho que ver con esta última decisión el simple hecho de que sabía que si lo esperaba, acabarían en un callejón besándose o algo mas subido de tono que unos simples besos y hasta ahí llegaría su enfado y debía ser fuerte, asegurarse de que el pequeño degenerado que tenía por amo se arrepintiera por llamarla de una manera no cariñosa, si, todo era movido por su berrinche pero que se le iba a hacer.

\- Espera - justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta lo escucho llamarla por lo cual se detuvo aunque sin darse la vuelta, se aseguro de mantenerse de espaldas a el, lo cual fue una mala decisión cuando sintió las manos de su amo agarrando su trasero bajo su falda con descaro y desfachatez para luego empezar a manosearla de esa manera que a ella tanto le gustaba.

\- ¡Kyaaaa! - fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir en ese momento debido a la sorpresa que le causo la acción de Natsu, particularmente porque fue ella quien lo provoco al no girarse y quedar tan vulnerable contra el mago de fuego quien parecía tener total conocimiento de cada zona erógena de su cuerpo ya.

El problema mayor fue que tan ensimismada estaba en no ceder a ese sentimiento que la inundaba que no se percato hasta muy tarde que el pelirrosa había levantado su falda lo suficiente como para ver su trasero y mas importante aun, las bragas que llevaba puestas, - si, te ves tan bien con esas bragas - le gusto el alago no lo negaría, pero aquello solo trastocaba sus planes para poder 'castigar' a Natsu pero el continuaba manoseando su trasero y eso casi provoca que le dijera algo pero se mordió la lengua al final, había decidido no hablarle y eso pensaba hacer.

Aunque como era de esperarse el que el continuara manoseándola sin intención de parar, la forzó a hablar con el aunque se aseguraría de no demostrar la mas mínima emoción al hacerlo, - Nat... su ¡Ya deja de joder, llegaremos tarde! - fue lo que dijo justo antes de soltarse de su agarre y se giro para verlo molesta con su actitud, claor esta, era una pantalla para que no viera como le afecto esas caricias que le dio a su trasero.

El se disculpo claro, de hecho hasta parecía asustado, solo un momento y al siguiente luego de disculparse, la estaba besando y lo peor, ella correspondía, lo hizo en automático por lo cual se sorprendió, mas cuando se percato de lo difícil que le estaba resultando separarse del beso, pero finalmente lo hizo.

\- Me voy - lo dijo todo lo fría que pudo antes de salir por esa puerta luego de ver molesta al pelirrosa por su osadía, se recordó que estaba molesta con el y no debía ceder, aunque al parecer, había discrepancia entre su ente y su cuerpo y claro esta, debido a que salió rápidamente no pudo ver la mirada depredadora de Natsu mientras la veía partir, - Haaa... ¡haaa! - se paro contra la puerta para recuperar el aliento, no lo negaría, cada parte de su cuerpo pedía volver y terminar aquello pero su mente podía mas o al menos eso esperaba.

"Recuerda Erza... estas molesta con el... pero yo..." sus pensamientos eran un caos y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo no ayudaba, sin darse cuenta jugos ya escurrían por sus muslos mientras ella intentaba no ceder al placer que trataba de doblegarla en ese momento.

\- Kuhh, ¡Hoy de seguro...! - acabo declarando con fuerza y furia mientras se alejaba del lugar antes de que fuera tarde, sus zancadas eran fuertes y en cuanto se alejo un poco y ya mas recuperada termino su oración, - ¡lo haré disculparse! - el único problema era que había una evidencia que demostraba que quizás no lograría su cometido y eso era ese charco de sus jugos en el piso, aunque claro ella no los noto al salir rápido de ahí.

Erza trato de no pensar en el pelirrosa, pero claro pronto descubrió que era mas difícil de lo que pensó, pues en el trayecto al gremio solo pensaba en el hecho de su disgusto por que la llamara de forma tan formal y no de manera mas cariñosa, ademas de lo mucho que había disfrutado últimamente de su compañía dentro y fuera de la cama, en lo ultimo tal vez influenciada por el hecho de que en mas de una ocasión paso por los muchos callejones donde se escondían en su camino al gremio para hacer cosas sucias.

Y como era de esperarse pronto su mente se lleno de solo pensamientos y recuerdos guarros de sus ultimas dos semanas con el chico, tanto así que su coño se humedeció de nuevo y en gran medida, después de todo, aquel día se había negado a hacer cualquier cosa con el mago de fuego y su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo al estar tan acostumbrado a los juegos ya.

Tanto fue así que cuando vio llegar a Natsu al gremio y saludar como el solía hacerlo se sonrojo y escondió su cabeza, todo por el simple hecho de que su propia debilidad la llevo a entrar en uno de los callejones y masturbarse con fuerza y furia ante su necesidad y los recuerdos de todo lo vivido con el chico, no salió hasta que se corrió fuertemente y al salir se reprocho lo bajo que había caído hasta llegar a su destino, el que ahora Natsu estuviese ahí solo le recordaba aquello torturándola al recordarle lo débil que era cuando se trataba de su amo.

Como era de esperarse pronto el gremio entro en su habitual estado de caos, pero hoy particularmente no se sentía con ganas de tolerar aquello por lo cual con cada segundo que pasaba la pelirroja se enfurecía mas y mas, nadie lo noto mas que Natsu quien en aquella ocasión estaba participando de todo el desorden y en cuanto sintió el peligro decidió apartarse por su propio bien, una magnifica decisión pues poco después de que lo hizo una botella acabo estrellándose contra Erza bañándola en licor y eso fue el detonante para que Erza se lees fuera encima para moler a golpes a todos los alborotadores.

Fue liberador para ella, libero todo el estrés que llevaba ese día y luego de una reprimenda simplemente desapareció, muchos suponiendo que se iría a limpiar por lo cual decidieron quedarse tranquilos, claro esta que Erza en realidad entro en la oficina del maestro de Fairy Tail, el unico lugar lo suficientemente aislado como para poder estar en paz luego de todo lo que acababa de pasar, tristemente dos cosas le pasaron por alto en ese momento.

La primera es que pronto el gremio empezó a alborotarse de nuevo, sorprendiéndola de que incluso luego de la paliza que les dio a mas de uno pareciera que no les importara y volvieron a sus pleitos de siempre, pero esta vez no tenía ánimos de ir a callarlos, estaba cansada y prefirió tener paz en el único lugar que le permitía aquello por lo cual cerro la puerta del despacho asegurándola para que nadie mortificara su paz.

El segundo hecho es que nunca noto la figura que se colo en el despacho con ella y que estaba ahí aun ahora mientras ella se masajeaba los hombros como liberando estrés, viéndola con sus juguetones y traviesos ojos a la espera de que terminara de bajar la guardia para atacar.

El caos en el gremio era increíble, Makarov estaba ahí tratando de detenerlos sin recurrir a la violencia pero se le estaban acabando las opciones y ya se preparaba para acabar con el alboroto usando su magia, mientas tanto algunos magos se habían alejado del problema para hablar y algunos cerca del despacho hablaban de la actitud de la pelirroja.

\- Creo que esta vez Erza-san se paso con el castigo, digo, no creo que fuera necesario amenazar con cortarle las bolas a los chicos mientras les apuntaba a la entrepierna con su espada - dijo mientras el recuerdo lo hacía temblar y agradecer no ser uno de los amenazados de ese evento.

\- Se lo merecen, Erza-sama estaba tratando de tener paz y le le lanzaron una botella a la cabeza, yo habría reaccionado igual - dijo una chica en cuya voz había admiración por la actitud de la pelirroja.

\- Pues conforme siga comportándose como un ogro cada vez que se molesta dudo que algún día consiga novio, no importa lo hermosa que sea - dijo otra chica que al parecer estaba ya pasada de tragos y que hablaba con clara envidia hacia la reina de las hadas.

\- Una chica tan correcta como Erza no le interesan las relaciones con los chicos - termino diciendo un chico en favor de la virtud de la pelirroja aunque también cabizbajo como si la idea de que ella no le interesaran ese tipo de cosas le rompiera el corazón y sus esperanzas, todo eso lo dijo mientras se alejaba con su grupo de la zona para volver con los demás magos en la planta baja, sin siquiera ser conscientes de que habían sido escuchados todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Que piensas de eso? - fue lo que le susurro cierto pelirrosa a la chica directo al oído mientras la abrazaba desde atrás y sujetaba una de sus manos para evitar que se moviera mientras tenía su blusa abierta y la falda levantada revelando completamente su ropa interior.

\- La correcta Erza... ¿quien pensaría que estabas usando esa ropa interior tan indecente todo el día? - y no es que se equivocara, pues si debía describir la ropa interior de la pelirroja en ese momento seria bajo dos simples palabras 'de prostituta', después de todo era una ropa interior de encaje negro semitransparente, que dejaba una abertura en cada copa de su sostén para revelar sus enhiestos pezones y de igual manera una obscena abertura en la zona de la entrepierna, difícil de notar debido a que esta abertura se mantenía cerrada para dar apariencia de ser una pieza completa, sin embargo la realidad era que poco y nada cubría realmente aquel conjunto, - los engañaste a todos - lo dijo con una voz cargada de deso, deseo hacía la pelirroja, deseo que aunque tratara de negarlo, era mas que correspondido.

\- Es tu culpa que yo... - tenía la intención de declarar culpable a Natsu de esto, de hecho quería decir que fue el quien la hizo usar eso, pero no logro siquiera terminar aquel comentario inicial pues rápidamente Natsu metió sus dedos en su boca para que los chupara por lo cual pronto se encontraron llenos de la saliva de la pelirroja pues los bombeaba dentro y fuera de su cavidad oral.

\- Shhh, si hablas tan alto, alguien vendrá - se lo estaba diciendo con algo de burla en su voz, particularmente porque mientras le decía eso, ella no hacía el mas mínimo intento de alejarse, claro esta que no es que ella pudiera pues aun estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando.

"Kuh... ¿qué estoy haciendo?", se criticaba a si misma mentalmente mientras dejaba que el chico jugara con su cuerpo manoseandola, haciendole chupar sus dedos mientras usaba esa ropa interior digna de una zorra ninfomana.

A su mente de pronto llegaron los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado y el como ella terminaba cediendo a todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su joven amo, los juegos con sus pechos, el magreo de su culo, las felaciones, el como chupaba sus pezones, la exhibición que suonía sus juegos en los callejones de la ciudad e incluso lo mas reciente que era la sodomización a la que se había sometido y lo mas increíble era que en algún punto dejo de resistirse y empezó a hacer lo que el quería e incluso buscar que ocurriera y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ese hecho.

"Tenia la intención de hablar de su comportamiento, pero... en los últimos días...", quería reprocharle el que el no le hablara con cariño hoy, de hecho quería reprocharle muchas cosas de lo que habían hecho para sanar su corazón, pero al final, bueno, digamos que se quedo solo como un deseo de su parte.

"he estado haciendo justo lo que el quiere", termino cediendo a la realidad cuando sintió sus pechos amasados, el tenía el control y ella se lo había dado, no podía reprochar nada a fin de cuentas, mas porque lo había disfrutado en todo momento.

\- ¡Ha! - termino gimiendo cuando con ambas manos el chico agarro sus enormes pechos y los estrujo fuertemente, el calor de esas manos le estaba haciendo las cosas muy difíciles a la chica que poco a poco olvidaba su enfado contra el.

\- Fufufu... conozco todos tus puntos débiles Er-chan - le dijo mientras uno de sus brazos cruzaba por debajo de sus pechos en un abrazo que solo elevo sus mamas haciéndolas ver aun mas grandes mientras con su mano libre agarraba ambos pechos cerca de sus pezones, algo bastante impresionante considerando el enorme tamaño de esas montañas de carne y el tamaño de las infantiles manos de Natsu ahora, - Sabes, si no te quedas callada alguien nos descubrirá - aquel ultimo comentario lo decía como si fuera lo mas obvio, pero que para ella le demostraba que el estaba divirtiéndose haciéndola gemir y eso la llevo a tener que usar su mano izquierda para tapar su boca en un intento de reprimir sus gemidos.

\- Buena chica, aguántalo, quiero jugar mas contigo - estaban contra la puerta de la oficina y eso solo hacía que Erza se debiera de esforzar el doble para controlar los gemidos que rogaban por salir y que al parecer el tenía toda la intención de seguir tocándola donde mas le gustaba para hacer su tarea mas difícil.

Fue entonces que decidió llevar las cosas mas lejos y hacer que la campaña de la pelirroja por evitar ser descubierta por sus gemidos se tronara en una verdadera odisea cuando tomo sus enhiestos pezones que relucían de lo duro que estaban entre los trozos de tela que lo rodeaban y que contrastaban tan bien con el tono rosado que presentaban y empezó a retorcerlos de una forma que a ella le enloquecía haciéndola tener que esforzarse y mucho para evitar soltar un gemido muy fuerte.

\- Tus pechos se sienten muy bien - al decir aquello ella ya llevaba rato intentando no desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, la fuerza la abandonaba y en consecuencia empujo su trasero contra la entrepierna del pelirrosa sintiendo su erección en toda su gloria aumentando el problema sobre ella misma.

\- No... no aguanto... - ya le costaba incluso articular sus palabras sin gemir y el hecho de que ahora sintiera su polla dura no ayudaba, el placer la estaba matando y antes de darse cuenta con su movimiento su falda termino cayendo a sus pies revelando las eróticas bragas que llevaba por completo y estas a su ves revelaron el estado de su coño el cual no era otro que un sexo chorreante ansioso de mas, algo que el resto de su cuerpo demostró cuando arqueo la espalda provocando en el proceso que su trasero se presionara mas contra la erección estimulando mas sus receptores de placer.

\- ¡KUH! - finalmente el placer que siente la sobrepasa y en busca de un punto del cual sostenerse avanza con dificultad hasta desplomarse sobre el escritorio de la oficina enviando al piso algunos documentos sin importancia y en el proceso dejando en exhibición su culo ante la vista del excitado pelirrosa que traga duro al ver ese voluminoso y erótico trasero.

\- Ohh, Er-chan... ¿me estas presentando tu punto débil? - lo dijo sonrojado y no por la vergüenza, si no por la sobre excitación que tenía, ese sucio culito lo tentaba demasiado para su propio bien y claro esta, el no tenía la intención de negarse a la tentación, por lo cual se arrodillo ante ella, retiro la insignificante tira de tela que se supone debería de cubrir su pasaje anal y empezó a deambular con su lengua por sus nalgas cada vez mas cerca de su ano causando estremecimiento en la chica.

\- ¿¡KYAA!? - fue su grito de sorpresa en cuanto sintió la lengua de su amo tan cerca de su ojete, no sería la primera vez que le daba un beso negro considerando los dos días en los que Natsu se dedico a abusar y entrenar su culo a placer de mil y un formas, pero eso no significaba que no le sorprendiera cada vez y claro esta, eso venía acompañado de una alza en su propia lujuria que se traducía en que su coño cada vez se apretara y humedeciera mas.

\- Fufu, así que quieres que juegue con tu culo, ¿eh? - lo decía con tal tono juguetón que ella sabía que aun si se negaba el no la escucharía y por ello se alarmo cuando sintió al chico usar su dedo meñique para levantar el fino hilo que ocupaba la braga en su retaguardia mientras que con los demás dedos se agarraba al borde de su ano y sus alrededores, jugando con ella, provocandola, se suponía que sería al revés en realidad, los cambios que siempre da la vida.

\- ¡No...n-no lo estires! Kuh... - aun así lo intento, pero como era de esperarse en cuanto sitió los dedos jugando cerca de aquella zona fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y acabo emitiendo un quejido de sorpresa mientras trataba de volver a articular palabra alguna para pedirle a su compañero que parara mientras aun tenía un poco de cordura en su mente.

\- Que buena chica, veo que sigue limpiándolo como te dije - si, el desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que usara ese conducto lo limpiaba por ella y un tiempo después le enseño como limpiarlo por si misma y aunque en este momento tratara de mentir, la realidad es que desde que empezó a perforar su trasero con su enorme herramienta la limpieza de aquel punto se había tornado en una necesaria obsesión para ella, "_debo mantenerlo limpio por si quiere usarlo_" terminaba repitiéndose a si misma como justificación de sus actos.

\- Ah... eso... - aun así no tenía intención de admitirlo abiertamente, menos a el pues era darle mas poder del que ya tenía, sin embargo toda protesta termino cuando el se sentó sobre ella pasando una de sus piernas por sobre su trasero casi desnudo mientras sonreía y no dejaba de amasar uno de sus glúteos con morbo.

\- ¿jugaste contigo de camino aquí verdad? - fue lo que dijo y si bien lo dijo como pregunta ella podía ver que lo decía como una afirmación, como si supiera que prácticamente se quedo en un callejón masturbándose luego de salir de casa esa mañana y para colmo ahora estaba estirando aun mas la tira de la braga en su trasero lo cual provocaba que la tela sobre su coño se apretara mas contra el mismo y se hundiera en su raja aumentando su placer y como no podía ser de otra forma el seguía jugando con sus dedos sobre sus glúteos amasando, acercándose al ano sin llegar a tocarlo... por ahora.

\- Sip, a Er-chan de verdad le encanta el juego anal - aquello era una afirmación y una a la cual aun si ella gritara a los cuatro vientos que no era así, la realidad es que el desastre húmedo que había entre sus piernas no ayudaba en su defensa y mucho menos ayudaba el que Natsu le metiera sus dedos en el culo y jugara con sus paredes internas haciéndola gemir de placer y sorpresa por la repentina intrusión.

\- ¡HYAAAA! - su gemido pese a que lo reprimió aun así fue fuerte pero al menos estaba segura de que no lograría pasar de esas cuatro paredes donde estaban, pero mientras tanto su lengua ahora colgaba de su boca y la saliva escurría por su mentón al no poder evitar el placer que empezaba a embargarla mientras Natsu continuaba su exploración anal.

\- En serio necesitas mantener tu voz bajo control - obviamente el se estaba divirtiendo mientras iniciaba el bombeo de sus dedos contra su ano lo cual solo aumentaba el estremecimiento de la pelirroja.

\- Eres una buena chica - quería decirle muchas cosa, pero en ese momento estaba mas concentrada en mantener los dientes apretados intentando por todos los medios no gemir mientras su saliva continuaba escurriendo.

"Así es... solo hazlo, después de esto voy a..." en este punto decidió rendirse a los caprichos del chico, por lo cual decidió morder su brazo para intentar reprimir sus gemidos en vista de que solo apretar los dientes no fue suficiente, aunque esto tarde o temprano tampoco lo sería pues su culo se sentía demasiado bien, "voy a hablarle sobre esto...", pero claro estaba que cuando todo esto acabara se aseguraría de regañarlo, aunque no estaba segura de porque debería de hacerlo cuando se sentía tan bien que el jugara con su ano.

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡hay alguien ahí!? - esa voz grave fue algo que los sorprendió a ambos, solo había una persona que tenía ese registro de voz y era el único que podía siquiera querer entrar en el lugar, si, no era otro que el mismísimo Makarov Dreyar el maestro de Fairy Tail quien ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Esa voz, es el maestro" pensó la pelirroja y si bien en otro momento habría estado preocupada, la realidad era que si veían en sus ojos, estos aun se encontraban nublados por el placer por lo cual ella se quedo recostada con sus pechos presionados contra la mesa mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Hu? esta cerrado. ¡puedo escucharlos ahí!, ¿¡que estan haciendo!? - podían escuchar al maestro tratando de abrir la puerta, el no tenía llave, era obvio, pues siempre mantenía sus puertas abiertas para atender a sus hijos por eso le causaba extrañeza y sospecha el que la puerta estuviese cerrada en este momento.

"Oh no... si nos atrapan así..." los pensamientos de la pelirroja estaban regresando de su letargo y pese a que aun permanecía acostada en ropa interior sobre el escritorio ya estaba considerando las posibilidades para salir airosos de esto.

\- ¡Aha!, tengo una gran idea - de repente el chico susurra con una voz algo ronca contra su oído permitiéndole sentir su cálido aliento lo cual la estremece, pero en cuanto escucho su idea la sorpresa compitió con la vergüenza ante su plan y su rostro competía con su cabello por el sonrojo que lo cubrió en ese momento.

\- ¡N... ni de chiste! - se negó de inmediato alzando la voz solo para que el la escuchara, lo que el proponía no iba a hacerlo por nada del mundo, no importaba que el fuera su amo y que se lo ordenara, era demasiado peligroso.

\- ¡Oye! - escucho la voz del maestro una vez mas que empezaba a exasperarse ante la falta de respuesta... el tiempo se acababa.

\- ¿Entonces prefieres que abra la puerta? no me importa si nos atrapan - lo decía con alegría, después de todo el no parecía importarle realmente, hasta parecía que disfrutaría reclamar a Erza como suya ante todos, pero ella tenía una reputación y por mucho que quisiera negarse en este punto solo tenía una alternativa para salvarse y esa era seguir el vergonzoso plan del pelirrosa.

\- Kuhhg - no tenía de otra, era esto o que la descubrieran vestida de esa manera y eso no lo iba a permitir ni en un millón de años

\- Ma-maestro soy yo - se había acercado a la puerta para hablar, y aun así su vos salio suave y un tanto tímida, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el hombre del otro lado de la puerta le escuchara mientras ella se sostenía contra la puerta de madera con sus manos y sus pechos aun en su lasciva ropa interior.

\- ¿Hm? ¿entonces se trataba de ti Erza? - sonó la voz del anciano sorprendido de saber que quien estaba del otro lado era de hecho su estricta hija Erza, aunque al mismo tiempo mas aliviado.

\- si, soy yo Erza - hablo con cierto nerviosismo en su vos aunque imperceptible para el anciano, nerviosismo que se debía a que mientras ella hablaba el pequeño bastardo pelirrosa estaba manoseandole el culo de manera descarada, - soy yo quien esta aquí - dijo esta vez un tanto mas alto y con mas claridad pese a la situación.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! escuche una voz extraña ahí adentro - esta vez fue el turno de Makarov de explicar, aunque ni Erza ni Natsu le prestaban atención por diferentes motivos, siendo el de la pelirroja el de evitar gemir mientras el maestro del gremio estaba del otro lado de la puerta contra la que se presionaba ella.

"¡I-idiota! ¡no hagas eso ahora!", necesitaba detenerlo, debía detenerlo, pero moverse mucho llamaría la atención, estaba atrapada y que Natsu e estuviera metiendo los dedos entre las nalgas para jugar con su ano solo estaba haciendo el problema mas grande.

\- S-si, solo quería descansar en paz un rato...¿hmm? - trato de dar una explicación de porque estaba cerrado, una convincente pero no pudo terminar cuando Natsu estiro sus bragas levantándolas y haciendo que se apretaran contra su coño mientras los hilos rozaban su culo forzándola a usar toda su fuerza para no gemir en ese momento, - y.. y me quede medio dormida y tire algunos papeles... de la mesa.. así que... - aun así en cuanto se pudo recomponer un poco continuo su explicación hacia el dueño de la oficina.

"Mi voz esta..." estaba preocupada por lo rara que sonaba su voz, cosa que empeoro cuando debió apretar casi que con desesperación sus dientes en un intento de retener el gemido que surgía de su interior cuando el chico de nuevo tiro de sus bragas hacia arriba y dada la calentura que traía encima la chica en ese momento acabo corriéndose en ese lugar, - ¡hnnnn! - aun así le fue imposible retenerlo por completo y acabo soltando un extraño ruido seco mientras apretaba sus tetas contra la puerta mientras su orgasmo continuaba liberándose con mas fuerza de la que le gustaría en ese momento.

\- ¿¡te encuentras bien!? - y como era de esperarse, sus últimos quejidos no pasaron desapercibidos por el anciano que empezó a preocuparse por lo que podría estarle ocurriendo a su hija.

Y mientras el se preocupaba del otro lado de la puerta Natsu ya no pudo resistir mas, por lo cual se saco la polla, la empezó a pasar por el canal de las nalgas de la pelirroja y luego de un solo empujón se enterró en ella expandiendo su ano como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

\- N-no se preocu-¡PE! - la ultima parte no pudo evitar decirla mas alto pues fue cuando sintió la polla de Natsu enterrada en su trasero.

"¡No puedo aguantar el anal, si lo mete ahí...!" en ese momento el placer la invadió de nuevo y esta vez decidió no darle la espalda y mejor lo abrazo, prueba de ello era el rostro de estúpida que tenía mientras se deleitaba con la polla metida en su culo, sus ojos cegados por la lujuria, la saliva cayendo de su boca, su coño imitando a una fuente de tanto que escurría y sus pechos presionados con fuerza contra la puerta, - ¡mnn! - todo lo que pudo hacer es gemir mientras reordenaba sus ideas para seguir contestando a las preguntas de Makarov.

\- ¿se cayeron de nuevo? abre y te ayudare - en el caso del anciano el suponía que quizás la chica aun estaba algo adormilada y por eso había tirado de nueva cuenta los papeles por lo cual la quería ayudar, nada mas lejos de la realidad.

\- Umm... cuando tire los papeles... también tire por accidente mi pastel... sobre mi ropa - fue la única excusa plausible que le llego a la mente mientras continuaba temblando por el pasado orgasmo y a su vez el chico tras ella subia sus manos para sujetar sus muñecas.

\- Joo, entonces por eso aseguraste la puerta - fue la conclusión a la que llego el anciano sobre la situación, algo muy creíble considerando el amor por el pastel de la chica y mientras el llegaba a esas conclusiones, del otro lado de la puerta, Natsu arremetía con potentes estocadas contra el ano de la pelirroja a la cual sujetaba de la muñecas estirando sus brazos hacia atras, - Pensé que alguno de esos degenerados allá abajo había decidido usar mi oficina para alguna depravación - y no se equivocaba, solo que en su inocencia, jamas creería que fuese precisamente Erza quien usaría su oficina para dichos propósitos.

"Es tan bueno...", su rostro solo demostraba el placer al que se estaba sometiendo, sus ojos rayados por la lujuria, su boca abierta y su lengua de fuera mientras la saliva caía, con su mejilla derecha presionada contra la puerta en lugar de sus ahora bamboleantes pechos, su mente se empezaba a desvanecer, tenía que acabar con esto antes de que eso ocurriera, - Yo... nunca haría... - trato de defenderse de las acusaciones, aunque si el viera lo que hacía no habría forma de hacerlo en primer lugar.

\- Ah, lo se, eres una persona muy seria - y mientras el decía aquello la pelirroja estaba siendo profanada por el culo, una vista mas directa del cato permitía ver como su año parecía devorar golosamente la polla que lo penetraba como incluso se veía reacio a dejarlo ir, no es que eso estuviese en los planes inmediatos del pelirrosa de todos modos.

"El anal se siente tan bien...", mientras tanto, la pelirroja había desconectado de todo lo que no fuera disfrutar de su perforado culo, con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes, de verdad que su amo era todo un semental y ella su yegua para montar.

\- ¡Perdón por interrumpirte, puedes seguir descansando...! - finalmente Makarov se retiro del lugar al saber quien estaba en su oficina sin ser consciente de la realidad y mientras tanto con el par de lujuriosos amantes, el chico se había enterrado hasta el fondo de la chica haciéndola tener un nuevo orgasmo esta vez con su ano mientras de su coño se expulsaba un chorro de jugo femenino.

\- ¡Si! - fue toda la contestación que le pudo dar al viejo maestro debido a la sorpresa de la ultima acción del pelirrosa sobre su ano y las consecuencias del mismo, por lo cual debió apretar una vez mas sus dientes, mientras la saliva corría, sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa y sus pechos de pezones dolorosamente erectos rebotaban de arriba a abajo mientras sentía como sus intestinos se llenaban de la caliente y espesa crema blanca de Natsu.

\- Bueno, eso fue emocionante, ¿eh? - fue el comentario del mago de fuego mientras sujetaba a Erza de una pierna con una mano y el vientre con la otra mientras la chica debía cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar dejar salir el gemido que le produjo sentirse llena por su dueño, claro que no pudo evitar mostrar completamente como se sentía cuando un segundo después empezó a orinarse de placer, algo que últimamente se le hacía muy normal cuando se corría, - apuesto a que jii-chan no tiene idea de lo acertado que esta en sus suposiciones en este mometo... ¿Er-chan?, ¿acaso te desmayaste? - su burla termino cuando no percibió respuesta de la pelirroja, la cual aun intentaba contener su gemido.

"Mi mente se esta poniendo en blanco" cada vez era mas difícil mantener su consciencia y no ayudaba el hecho de que aun sentía esa enorme polla enterrada en su culo escupiendo leche en sus intestinos, cosa que tambien causó que el exceso de semen empesara a filtrarse de su interior.

\- Ahora, veamos como arreglar este desastre - mientras tanto ya alejado de la zona, Makarov solo veía con lagrimas como su gremio quedo destruido por sus miembros, de nuevo, en serio necesitaba poner orden en ese lugar o sus finanzas se irían a pique.

"Me odio a mi misma..." se lo dijo a si misma mientras caía al suelo resbalando por la puerta sobre la que se sostenía luego de que su amo sacara su polla de su culo mientras su mejilla derecha aun se presionaba contra la puerta.

\- ¿Er-chan? - para Natsu era sorprendente lo mucho que aguanto, pero cuando la vio caer la preocupación le embargo y se acercó, aunque reducía el impacto el hecho de que aun tenía la polla de fuera y totalmente erecta lista para mas.

"Me corrí por tener a mi amo follándome el culo..." se recrimino mentalmente por ceder al placer mientras sentía como de su culo un rio de semen empezaba a salir, pero lo mas importante fue que la era la primera vez que se refería a Natsu como su amo y lo mas increíble, es lo bien que se sintió al hacerlo.

\- Ah...ha, eso... se sintió bien - en cuanto recupero el suficiente aliento, esa fue su declaración, una muy abierta declaración del placer que sintió hace solo instantes pese al peligro que corrieron y su rostro mostrando una expresión de lujuria y placer, su boca abierta, los pesados jadeos y la saliva que escurría de su boca eran la mas grande prueba de ello.

Al escucharla decir aquello sintió un enorme espasmo sobre su polla, por lo cual con su rostro ensombrecido se sujeto la polla y empezó a masajearla como preparándose, si, ahora mas que nunca quería mas, sentía que en este punto Erza podía ser plenamente suya y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, habían sido dos largas semanas pero al parecer finalmente había llegado el momento de reclamar a Erza como su mujer y de nadie mas.

\- Creo que es hora de usar tu otro agujero, ¿eh? - no era una pregunta, era una declaración de su parte y por ello se acerco a la pelirroja y separo sus piernas para poner posicionarse en su lugar, justo frente al empapado coño de la maga.

\- ¡E-espera! - en cuanto escucho aquello logro recomponerse lo suficiente como para poder poner su mano frente a el y su polla para evitar que diese ese ultimo paso, - ¡dijiste que no haríamos eso! ¡eso esta fuera del trato...! - trato de recordárselo, aunque una parte de si misma se reprochaba su estupidez, estaba arruinando la oportunidad de ser la mujer de Natsu, eso era lo que esa vocecita le repetía mientras ella aun trataba de razonar con el.

\- En ese caso - sin embargo al parecer Natsu ya tenía una contra medida en este punto, por lo que cuando lo vio solo pudo notar el sonrojo en su rostro el cual estaba sumido en el deseo, deseo por ella, mientras notaba su pesada respiración en formas de halo de vapor y saliva deslizándose por su mentón demostrando el hambre que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¡Mmmnnn! - trato de seguir hablando con el pero se detuvo o mas bien la detuvo el pelirrosa cuando la sorprendió con un beso uno de esos húmedos y lascivos besos de los que ya era adicta mientras con sus manos agarraba sus tetas.

\- Te daré un beso - estaba negociando con ella y la moneda de cambio era los besos y estaba funcionando pues si bien ahora ella sujetaba su polla tratando de impedir que la penetre, poco a poco iba cediendo al placer y empezaba a masturbarlo mientras lo dejaba acercarse, - déjame meterlo dentro de ti - trato de nuevo de que ella aceptara y esta vez pudo notar lo difícil que le empezaba a resultar negarse.

\- N-no - cada vez sonaba mas dubitativa y su ultima negativa se lo demostraba, ademas estaba el hecho de que su resolución estaba cada vez mas minada debido a la sensación de calidez de la polla de su amo contra su coño y el semen que aun ahora escurría de su ano.

\- Que es lo que... ¡no puedes hacer eso...! - aun así aun peleaba para que no cruzara esa frontera, esta vez trato de sonar mas convencida pues lo sintió presionar mas duro, sin embargo no pudo seguir cuando el la beso de nuevo, esta vez enredando sus lenguas en un espectáculo fuera de sus bocas, la saliva se mezclaba dándole un aspecto aun mas guarro al beso que se daban en ese momento.

"Detente... si me besas después de lo que hicimos..." esta vez ni siquiera hablaba con el, hablaba consigo misma y con su cuerpo el cual cedía cada vez mas y con cada beso solo aceleraba el proceso pues su cuerpo reaccionaba a la promesa de placer que le daba Natsu.

\- Pero, estas tan húmeda aquí abajo - esta vez trato un método diferente el cual consistía dejar que su encharcado coño sintiera toda su longitud, que la deseara y por como empezaba a empaparse de sus jugos, parecía funcionar mas que bien.

\- ¡No lo frotes...! - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el placer la volviera a embargar producto de la polla que ahora acariciaba sus labios vaginales, se sentía bien, ella lo sabía y estaba mas que segura de que el lo sabía también.

"Me derretiré..." era plenamente consciente de que si no lo detenía ella cedería, sus ojos cegados por el placer y el deseo la delataban y su lengua bailando y disfrutando del beso y la compañía de la lengua del DS solo lo terminaba de confirmar.

\- Lo se todo - aquella declaración y el tono tan ronco y cargado de deseo la sorprendió, ¿que tanto era lo que decía saber?, se pregunto mientras continuaba el intercambio de saliva entre ambos, - te masturbas todos los días desde que estrene tu culo ansiosa de algo mas - - como sabía eso, si se aseguraba que cuando eso ocurría el no estuviese presente pues no quería que viera sus depravados deseos de mas luego de horas y horas de sexo anal.

"Así es... yo también lo quiero..." finalmente lo acepto, al menos para si misma, lo mucho que deseaba cruzar esa barrera y sentir el mismo placer que estaba segura que Lucy ya había experimentado, todo eso cruzaba por la mente de la pelirroja mientras sentía la polla de Natsu continuar frotándose contra su coño cada vez mas húmedo y la punta de dicha verga presionar contra su erecto clítoris enviando descargas de placer por su curvilíneo cuerpo, "¿...eh?"

Se separaron del beso aunque se notaba en los ojos de Natsu el que quería volver a el y no solo eso, fue su polla quien también retrocedió del abrazo acogedor de su coño dejándola ansiosa de mas.

"¿por qué... por qué se detiene?", no pudo evitar preguntarse pues estaban tan cerca que era increíble que no se estuvieran besando de nuevo todavía, ambos lo deseaban y el puente de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas era la viva prueba de tal cosa, su lengua ansiaba a su húmeda compañera para reanudar su obsceno baile.

\- No puedo aguantarlo, voy a meterlo - Natsu declaro esta vez ansioso de completar la unión, su polla le dolía y ansiaba enterrarse en ella, por lo cual se agarro la polla desde la base y la puso en contra de la entraba de su coño, era evidente que su polla ansiaba un coño y el coño de Erza estaba ansioso de recibir la polla de Natsu, lo veía en sus ojos, ella le estaba dando permiso, pero necesitaba, quería escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, esas palabras con as que podría reclamar a Erza como su mujer y solo suya.

\- ¡... mas...! - finalmente declaro la chica mientras rodeaba el cuello del pelirrosa con sus brazos llamando su atención tanto por su accionar como por su corta pero significativa declaración, - quiero.. - lo noto en ese momento, ella había cedido finalmente al deseo que los embargaba a ambos y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, solo faltaban las palabras magicas.

\- Mas, bésame mas - en ese momento al ver a la pelirroja se encontró con un rostro marcado por la lujuria y el deseo, con su húmeda lengua de fuera que se retorcia de un lado al otro rogando por el regreso de su rosada amante, y sus ojos cargados de necesidad, "quiero a mi lindo amo", ese ultimo pensamiento solo podía significar una cosa... Erza 'Titania' Scarlet había alcanzado su punto de quiebre.

Luego de eso, Natsu se sentía eufórico, si bien no era como lo esperaba, acababa de recibir permiso de su hermosa pelirroja o así lo tomaba el y con ello empezó a introducir la punta de su enorme eje en el húmedo coñito de la pelirroja, la cual no podía sentirse mas plena y su rostro lo demostraba, pues era una oda a la lujuria, sus ojos rayados por el placer y el deseo, sus cejas arqueadas y sus labios torcidos en una temblorosa sonrisa mientras por varios puntos de los mismos se escurría la saliva sin importarle en lo mas mínimo, en este momento solo importaba que estaba por ser tomada por su amado amo y eso llenaba su corazón.

Desgraciadamente toda su burbuja se rompió cuando escucharon un alboroto en la planta baja, esto no hubiese llamado la atención d ninguno de los dos si hubiese sido el alboroto de siempre causado por una nueva pelea, pero este era un alboroto muy diferente y también era igual de conocido para ambos magos, era una cálida y alegre bienvenida para un miembro que vuelve de una larga misión antes de escuchar de fondo que en realidad si había una pelea de nuevo en el gremio, tal vez estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo para notarlo antes, como fuera, todo eso causo curiosidad en ambos magos por lo que debieron de posponer las cosas, al menos hasta que vieran quien era el que llego.

Natsu había llevado un pastel para Erza a modo de disculpa hace rato pero lo olvido cuando las ganas de jugar con ella lo superaron, por lo cual una vez vestido salio de ahí primero con el pastel, ahora mas que nunca ese pastel se veía muy apetitoso por lo cual empezó a comerlo para recuperar fuerzas dejando atrás a la pelirroja que estaba cambiándose y claro ella lo agradecía pues necesitaba mas tiempo para reponerse y arreglarse completamente.

Cuando estuvo lista y bajo lo que se encontró fue un balde de agua fría a su corazón, pues ahí frente a ella estaba la rubia novia de su amo, abrazándolo y presionándolo contra sus enormes tetas, se sintió celosa pero fue aun peor cuando vio al pelirrosa asentir a algo que dijo y luego irse con ella del gremio dejándola atrás y desconcertada sobre que ocurriría ahora, pues ciertamente había olvidado que tarde o temprano esa mujer acabaría volviendo.

\- Natsu - fue el susurro de la pelirroja quien llevo su mano a su pecho mientras una expresión complicada se adueñaba de su rostro y por sus piernas escurría un sutil hilo de jugos provenientes de su coño y se mezclaban mas adelante con uno de una sustancia mucho mas blanca que corría libre por sus muslos y que provenía de su inseminado culo.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Increíble, 36 mil palabras, creo que le exagere en cuanto a la extensión del capitulo y yo que creía que con las 30 mil de mi historia de Naruto ya era mucho, como sea, espero que disfruten del capitulo y me disculpo por la tardanza pero este capitulo en particular si que me costo trabajo construirlo pues quería pasar a lo que nos atañe desde un principio, pero como leyeron pude contenerme, ahora ya nos pusimos al día en cuanto a lo que paso de lado de Lucy y de lado de Natsu, a partir de aquí el tiempo sera el presente.

A cuantos los deje con las ganas de ver a Erza siendo tomada finalmente por Natsu, ¿les gusto como resulto todo?, díganmelo en los reviews que como saben son mi salario en esta pagina.

Por cierto y como un aparte, para aquellos que sigan mi historia de DxD, sepan que esta pronto a acabarse pero no se preocupen tengo mas historias preparadas para ustedes, pero como son muchas y no se con cual iniciar, he dejado una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten por cual les gustaría que saliera primero, en el próximo capitulo de Temporada de Celo les daré un breve resumen de que va cada historia. Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**Reviews**

**MegaChari45**

No puedo decírtelo porque eso sería tanto como arruinar las sorpresas que se vienen en la vida de muchos personajes, así que tendrás que esperar por ahora.

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Bueno ya sabes como continuo esta batalla de orgullos, en este punto me pregunto que habría pasado si desde un principio Natsu hubiese empezado con el anal, después de todo en cuanto lo hizo salio a flote el lado mas masoquista de Erza, espero que te satisfaga el capitulo mas largo que e escrito hasta la fecha, al final fue como pensaste y Erza paso por un entrenamiento anal esta segunda semana.

Hasta la próxima.

**daniel2610994**

Espero que este capitulo también te guste, especialmente por la parte del anal, que me llevo su tiempo lograr hacerlo bien sin sentir que estaba forzándolo a que ocurra, en cuanto a tu suposición pues como ves si que acertaste en cuanto a esa parte, aunque al parecer al hacerlo el lado mas masoquista de la pelirroja despertó y valla que le saco provecho. Con Lucy ahora en escena hay muchas variables a considerar, pero si, los celos de la pelirroja empezaran a hacer efecto, mas que nada porque luego de dos semanas solo para ella, ahora tendrá que compartir o algo así, ya veremos que ocurre. Por ahora su única competencia directa es Lucy y eso porque supone que la rubia le quitara a su amo de su lado y bueno es Erza y ella puede ser muy posesiva.

Espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas en este capitulo y el nivel de guarrerias del mismo XD, especialmente porque como veras ahora ella ha llevado su relación con Natsu a un punto donde esta prohibido que el la llame por su nombre completo.

**chisa782911 **

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que también hayas tenido unas felices fiestas y ahora sobre el capítulo.

Como veras hasta este punto se centraba en des atrasar a Lucy de lo que estuvo haciendo su novio con la pelirroja, a partir de aquí ya es tiempo actual todo lo que pase. Creo que no cayo realmente si no hasta el primer anal, a partir de ahí parece que fuera una Erza masoquista la que tomo el control. Considere que lo del pastel era una manera de ir condicionando el paladar de la pelirroja a el sabor antes de que empezara a beberlo directamente. Para lo caliente que estaba en ese momento, estoy seguro que incluso un leve soplido en la zona le habría hecho orinarse de placer, estaba que se subía por las paredes de lo caliente que se sentía después de todo. Que te pareció ahora esta segunda semana donde ya están mucho mas metidos en su morbosa relación.

Todos han sabido identificar las señales, aunque tampoco es que fuera difícil notar como iba a proceder. Si, esta vez fue anal, bueno no fue lo único ni lo primero que probaron esta semana. Exacto, un vació legal que el terminaría explotando y valla que supo explotarlo. Ahora ya a reclamado dos de sus virginidades, solo le falta el premio mayor, pero con Lucy en el camino no va a ser tan fácil o ¿quizás si?

El yuri es algo que en un harem es casi obligado creo yo, digo, son muchas mujeres y un solo hombre, mientras esperan su turno para ser empaladas necesitaran saciar sus necesidades de alguna forma, pero ahora cual sera el siguiente yuri esa es la cuestión.

Gracias por tu review y pese a lo tarde de la respuesta, espero que tu también hayas pasado un muy feliz año nuevo.


	14. Entrenando a Erza: Descanso

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 14: Entrenando a Erza: Descanso**

\- Mmmm - fue lo único que la rubia dijo mientras se dejaba embargar por las sensaciones de un nuevo orgasmo producto de las acometidas de su novio, ademas de claro esta la sensación de la leche de su hombre entrando en ella y también el erótico relato que le acababa de narrar para ponerla al tanto de lo que había hecho con Erza esas dos semanas.

\- Eso es a grandes rasgos... lo que ocurrió... Luce - debía hacer pausas entre oración y oración pues en ese momento al igual que su tetona novia, el estaba mas interesado en ahogarse en el cálido y húmedo placer que le brindaba el interior de la rubia, cosa curiosa pues no hace mucho el mismo estaba llenando el culo de la pelirroja.

\- Así que eso que percibí en tu polla cuando la lamí era el... de Erza - no dijo la palabra no porque le causara asco, de hecho el que ahora se lamiera los labios con gula era indicativo de todo lo contrario, la razón era simple y es que no se esperaba que hubiese llegado tan lejos con la mujer como para haber tomado su retaguardia, pero considerando que era Natsu de quien hablaba y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber hasta donde era capaz de ir para lograr sus objetivos.

\- ¿Acaso te molesta? - pregunto con sorna y al mismo tiempo curiosidad, había visto a Lucy chupar su miembro luego de haberla sodomizado a ella y hacerlo con gula ademas, pero no estaba muy segura de como se tomaría limpiar su polla del sabor del culo de otra mujer.

\- ¿Bromeas?, el culo de Erza sabe delicioso, ahora estoy celosa - no estaba seguro de como tomarse aquello, pues no se esperaba que su novia tuviera una mente tan abierta y mucho menos que le interesaran los juegos de cama netamente femeninos, aunque no negaría que la idea ahora en su mente de tener a Erza y Lucy en su cama se le antojaba aun mas deliciosa de lo que lo hacía antes pues ahora las veía a ellas compartiendo momentos entre ellas mientras el se dedicaba a reventarla a pollazos.

\- Aun así, creo que fuiste muy malo con ella Natsu - no le convencía su reproche, si es que siquiera lo era, pues mientras le decía aquello su coño apretaba su miembro mas fuerte y ella movía sus caderas en un delicioso vaivén sobre su longitud que lo estaba emocionando de nuevo, al parecer con su cuerpo rejuvenecido hasta ser prácticamente un infante la energía era algo de lo que no debía preocuparse en un buen tiempo, - Hacerla adicta a tu polla y aun así no romperla con ella, para una masoquista de su calibre eso es demasiado cruel - solo sonrió al escuchar aquello, pues no podía negar sus palabras, era cruel, pero no tenía otra manera de pasar sus defensas de moralidad hasta alanzar a la mujer que se encontraba tras ellas que esa.

Ademas ese era el punto central de todo su accionar, Natsu siempre sintió que había algo particular con respecto a Erza y muchas veces la había visto divagar cuando se trataba de sexo al punto de ponerse roja de un momento a otro, por lo cual cuando Lucy le revelo el gran secreto de Erza digamos que no pudo evitar aprovecharse de el, no era el mejor modo pero si quizás el mas efectivo para alcanzar a la mujer y no a ese sargento de hierro al que prácticamente todo el gremio, incluido el maestro parecía temer.

\- No creo que eso sea algo que deba importarnos ahora Lucy - decidió dejar de lado esos temas, al menos por ahora, llevaba tiempo sin estar con la rubia y claramente tenía toda la intensión de recuperar el tiempo perdido, - estoy lejos de saciar el hambre de ti que tengo y no pienso soltarte hasta que lo haga - dejo claro cuales eran sus máximas prioridades en ese momento, algo que movió el corazón de Lucy e hizo cimbrar su enardecido coño ante la idea que le planteaba Natsu.

"Por fin, luego de dos semanas puedo estar con Natsu de nuevo, Mira y Cana no hicieron mas fácil esto, pero el suplicio finalmente acabara" no pudo evitar pensar mientras bajaba su cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Natsu en un húmedo beso, beso cargado de necesidad por parte de ambos, pese a que ninguno de los dos había estado falto de sexo en ese tiempo, las ansias por el otro dado lo profundo de su conexión no fueron mitigadas, "tal vez le hable a Natsu sobre esas dos luego, ahora solo quiero que este incendio se apague por completo", su pensamiento era simple, ella tenía el incendio entre sus piernas, Natsu era su bombero y la manguera entre sus piernas era la que liberaría el liquido que calmaría finalmente su lívido, eso era lo único importante en ese momento mientras se besaban.

\- ¿Qué hay de Erza?, ¿no seguirás su 'entrenamiento'? - en cuanto se separaron del húmedo ósculo que se daban debido a la falta de aire, la chica no pudo evitar la curiosidad, no le molestaba que se deshiciera de Erza al menos por ese día, pero tampoco negaría que le emocionaba la idea de que Natsu y ella follaran como animales frente a las narices de la pelirroja, así que quería saber que pensaba su novio antes de cualquier otra cosa.

\- Estará bien, estoy seguro de que luego de dos semanas donde no paramos en nuestros juegos, agradecerá tener un día de descanso - desestimo la situación el chico, Lucy por su parte solo sonrió con gracia ante las palabras de su pequeño novio, tenía mucho por descubrir aun sobre el sentir de muchas chicas eso era evidente, pero no negaría que posiblemente Erza agradecería realmente el descanso, después de todo, según le dijo su novio, justo antes de que ella legara ese día, su pequeño pervertido había estado follando el culo de Erza en la oficina del maestro Makarov y por como lo dijo, posiblemente le debió romper el culo por la intensidad del acto, le vendría bien el receso y mientras tanto, ella gustosa la reemplazaría como el agujero que la gigantesca polla que tenía su novio estaría destrozando el resto del día.

Con eso resuelto y aclarado, los dos volvieron a besarse y decidieron dar rienda suelta a aquello que los estaba quemando por dentro y que solo encontraría el alivio en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Habrían pasado un par de horas para cuando los amantes decidieron salir del hogar de la rubia, en el rostro del chico una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción algo que compartía con la rubia, aunque en su caso ella estaba un tanto mas desarreglada, su dorada melena un tanto desordenada y parecía a duras penas poder sostenerse sobre sus piernas, aunque eso no eliminaba su expresión de gozo y tampoco el pequeño detalle de un liquido blanco bajando por sus muslos desde su entrepierna, cosa que en cuanto la mujer lo sintió no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al recordar como es que acabo ahí en primer lugar.

\- ¡Vamos Luce, aun tenemos tiempo para una cita! - la alegría del pequeño mago era contagiosa y eso se notaba por la sonrisa que la chica también tenía en su rostro, luego de dos semanas sin verse parece que ambos querían recuperar ese tiempo como pareja y no solo en la cama si no en todo lo demás también.

Salieron en lo que sería su primera cita luego de semanas y como era de esperarse nada mas saliendo se tomaron de la mano como pareja mientras no dejaban de sonreírse con cariño, aunque claro un segundo después un sentimiento desagradable llego a ellos confundiendolos pues al mirar a sus alrededores no había nadie mas que ellos.

Como fuera, decidieron no darle mayor importancia a tan particular evento y mejor se centraron en su cita, la cual si bien no sería larga luego de estar buena parte de ese día en la cama, se asegurarían de que el tiempo que durara la misma fuera de lo mas placentero y agradable, así que con eso en mente y aun sujetos por las manos iniciaron su salida como pareja por la ciudad.

Estaban felices y ciertamente cada que tenían la oportunidad acababan dándose un beso el cual debían detener a fuerza en cuanto sentían que estaban imprimiendo demasiada intensidad al mismo, no fuera que acabaran dando un espectáculo en plena calle, aunque por las mentes de ambos no pudo evitar pasar esa idea y lo excitante que resultaría, especialmente por las exhibicionistas experiencias de ambos en el pasado, el al moverse con su mascota casi desnuda a altas horas de la noche por los distritos sexuales de la ciudad y ella gracias a sus juegos de esas dos semanas con el par de magas calenturientas con las que hizo equipo.

Aun así no podían evitar sentir cierto malestar de vez en cuando, como si de repente sobre ellos recayera un instinto asesino difícil de contener, por un momento incluso llegaron a pensar que era algún enemigo que intentaba atacarlos, pero cuando intentaban buscar la fuente, tan rápido como aparecía, también desaparecía y al ver la zona no encontraban nada fuera de lo común, por lo cual después de un rato dejaron de prestarle atención creyendo que quizás solo era alguien que envidiaba su suerte para el amor o algo por el estilo.

Pasaron por enfrente de muchas personas en su paseo por la ciudad, muchas de las cuales como era de esperar hablaban de ellos y de que la rubia era una buena hermana mayor por cuidar de su tierno hermanito y lo adobare de la escena de que ella lo llevara de la mano.

"Si tan solo supieran", fue el único pensamiento de la rubia ante los comentarios halagadores sobre la ternura de Natsu, sin siquiera imaginar que ese adorable niño que creían su hermano, cosa que no sabían en que se basaban para llegar a esa conclusión, de hecho era un demonio lujurioso, adicto al sexo y a la perversión en la cama, claro en eso ella tenía mucho que ver pues no se negaba a nada y en ocasiones hasta proponía ideas, pero nunca creyó que crearía tamaño monstruo sexual, tampoco ayudaba el enorme miembro tan desproporcionado a su actual tamaño y que en erección cortaba con toda ternura que proyectara el pelirrosa dada su apariencia.

Estar pensando en su polla la estremeció y no ayudaba el que aun sentía su coño lleno de leche de la cual en ciertas ocasiones alcanzaba a filtrarse y resbalar por sus carnosos y esbeltos muslos, lo peor era que al ver a Natsu podía notar que el estaba disfrutando de todo esto, se la estaba pasando bomba escuchando a los demás alabar su ternura y que debía hacerle caso a su Onee-chan en todo, el que sonriera con esa sonrisa cálida característica suya solo aumentaba la credibilidad de que el era un niño inocente y puro, cosa que solo la hacía querer corromperlo y demostrar quien era realmente ese pequeño pelirrosa, aunque muy seguramente ella también saldría perjudicada de esa idea.

Pero debió esperarse que Natsu siendo el mago fanático del caos que era, tarde o temprano metería la cuchara en esto para complicar las cosas y de paso su existencia ante lo que podría implicar lo que fuera que el dijera y como lo interpretarían los demás.

\- Ella no es mi Onee-chan, es mi novia - sintió su mandíbula caer hasta el suelo cuando escucho a su novio declarar eso tan abiertamente, no le molestaba que el la presentara como su novia pues era justamente lo que era, pero no estaba segura de como se lo tomarían los demás, después de todo a ojos de cualquiera era como si ella fuera una degenerada shotacon que estaba corrompiendo a un inocente niño y por primera vez maldijo su cuerpo y su forma de vestir pues no ayudaban a desmentir esa idea, después de todo su cuerpo era erótico y su forma de vestir provocativa.

"Es mi fin, de seguro ahora me acusaran de ser una degenerada y una depravada que usa sus enormes pechos para seducir niños", sus pensamientos de repente todos tomaron la misma ruta donde su vida y su reputación se iban al carajo por la declaración de Natsu, por lo cual en este momento ella estaba llorando cómicamente mientras esperaba el momento en que empezaran a acusarla de ser una depravada pechos de vaca y shotacon, lo de sus pechos si, era consciente de su tamaño, Natsu se lo recordaba cada que podía y mas desde que iniciaron su relación y mas recientemente Cana y Mira quienes amaban chuparle las jarras cuando descansaba en la cama con ellas luego de una candente sesión lésbica.

Sin embargo lejos de recibir insultos o reclamos por su conducta, lo que escucho fueron risas, no de burla si no de la mas pura alegría, como cuando a alguien le cuentan un chiste difícil de resistir las ganas de reír, ademas, esas risas eran cálidas, sin malicia alguna, de cierta manera le recordaban a las risas de las nanas en su casa cuando ella era joven y decía algo por demás infantil, risas fraternales cargadas de afecto.

\- Fu fu fu fu, así que eres el novio de tu Onee-chan, ¿no es verdad? - cuando escucho aquello por su mente solo podían pasar pensamientos de incredulidad y cuando vio a los pobladores casi se desmaya de la impresión y como culparla, frente a ellas solo habían sonrisas felices y miradas cálidas dirigidas hacia el pelirrosa al cual veían como a cualquier infante cuyos sueños son en ocasiones muy fantasiosos para hacerlos realidad pero que no tienes el corazón para romper su burbuja.

\- Entonces tendrás que hacerte muy fuerte si quieres protegerla - esa era la voz de una de las mujeres de mayor edad mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura mientras le sonreía con cariño, - después de todo, es el deber de todo hombre proteger a la mujer de su vida, ¿verdad? - la forma como le hablaba, era como una madre o tal vez como una abuela que le da consejos a su nieto, pero lo sorprendente era la facilidad con la que tomaban la situación, aunque que se podía esperar de aquello que no saben la situación que los envolvía a ellos dos.

"No se si son idiotas o simplemente ya están acostumbrados a la locura debido al gremio" no pudo evitar pensar la rubia cuando se vio superada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ciertamente la ciudad ya debía ver muy normal cosas como estas si consideramos cuantas veces se ha visto metida en problemas gracias a la panda de locos que conformaban el gremio de Fairy Tail, siendo quizás la mas extravagante la guerra al interior de la ciudad contra el imperio de Álvarez por el control del poder de la primera maestra.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, principalmente agradeciendo que pese a todo su vida continuaría muy normal gracias a las confusiones que se generaban en la ciudad y lo fácil que las personas lo aceptaban en el proceso, es por eso que ciertamente casi se desmaya al escuchar a Natsu seguirles el juego, porque ese brillo en sus ojos, lo conocía muy bien, era el brillo que tenía un segundo antes de hacer alguna de sus jugarretas, las cuales generalmente terminaban con ella desnuda y con sus pechos en las manos del pelirrosa por alguna extraña razón.

\- ¡Si!, ¡me haré muy fuerte y cuando crezca me casare con Onee-chan! - la forma en la que lo dijo, era digna de un niño, llena de ilusión y expectativa, en cierta forma le causo ternura, emoción y anhelo, no estaba segura de si todo lo que estaba diciendo solo lo hacía por segurile el juego a los mayores, pero ciertamente le calentaba el corazón el ver que pese a todo, el Natsu que conocía seguía siendo el mismo que veía en este momento.

Por su parte los pobladores a su alrededor no pudieron evitar las sonrisas y las sutiles risas luego de escuchar la declaración de Natsu, seguido de palabras de aliento que le daban al chico entre otras cosas, mientras que ella ahora soportaba la vergüenza de que alguna manera sentía mientras algunas de las mujeres la miraban con picardia como diciendo que su atractivo era tal que ya tenía un joven enamorado.

Tristemente el momento se acabo cuando un sonido seco llego a sus oídos y por ende al de todos los de su alrededor, un sonido de golpe pero por la atenuación no era cercano, aun así, basto con solo considerar la violencia de dicho impacto para que todos los ahí presentes sintieran un escalofrió recorrerles seguido de un temblor por el cuerpo que iniciaba en en sus pies y terminaba en su cabeza, diciéndoles que por ningún motivo se movieran en esa dirección salvo que quisieran morir ese día.

Decidieron seguir con su camino pues les asustaba quedarse ahí y encontrarse con el monstruo que estaba causando esos estragos, estaban a mitad de una cita y no pensaban detenerla por culpa de algún baboso causando estragos en alguna parte de la ciudad, de eso se podían encargar sus compañeros, por su parte ellos se dedicarían a continuar disfrutando de la cita que tenían y a disfrutar de cada segundo de la misma antes de volver a casa.

Luego de eso decidieron no prestar mas atención a los continuos brotes de violencia que sucedían en ese día y valla que los había, en un punto de la cita escucharon que un monstruo estaba enloquecido y atacaba todo lo que se le cruzaba, su distintivo era que al parecer era una especie de demonio rojo cuyos ojos destilaban una sed de sangre muy grande y que acababa a puños con quien se atreviera a hacerle frente.

Ante eso estuvieron tentados a actuar, pero cuando escucharon que algunos magos del gremio, mas concretamente Gray, Gajeel y Elfman habían acudido al punto para detener al misterioso ser, dejaron de preocuparse, esos tres eran mas que suficientes para encargarse de cualquier eventualidad y debieron hacerlo pues de un momento a otro no volvieron a escuchar mas sobre ese asunto, por lo cual supusieron que habían logrado controlar la situación.

Como fuera la cita les salio a pedir de boca, tal vez a ojos de los demás eran un par de hermanos, cosa que aun trataban ambos de entender en base a que, es que llegaban a esa conclusión cuando el parecido no existía entre ambos, aunque considerando que creyeron que Asuka era su hija en su momento, esto no debería de sorprenderlos, sin embargo salvo ese detalle, lo demás era perfecto, podían caminar de la mano, compartir un helado, sacarse una foto si así lo deseaban.

Tal vez de lo que mas disfrutaron fue el ir de compras, especialmente la parte de la lencería, esta parte en particular fue mas un cúmulo de casualidades que llevaron a la actual situación, una donde ambos estaban disfrutando de una parte no planeada pero igual mente placentera parte de su cita, después de todo, dentro del probador donde la rubia había estado cambiándose la ropa, ahora se encontraban el par de magos, con una rubia de cuclillas, llevando un mechón de sus doradas hebras tras su oreja mientras no dejaba de meterse la polla del pequeño pelirrosa en la boca haciéndolo gruñir de placer, tal ve si era una degenerada shotacon después de todo, pero si era con Natsu no podría importarle menos.

Todo empezó simplemente cuando al pasar por la tienda de lencería ambos se detuvieron un segundo y como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas, el mismo recuerdo llegara a sus cabezas y ese recuerdo era el de Erza vistiendo esos trajes de baño tan guarros para la sesión de fotos, para Lucy recordar como Natsu no omitió ni un solo detalle del evento mientras le hacía el amor y mas recordando que gracias a eso la pelirroja cedió y entregó su virginidad anal a su novio la calentó y en el caso de Natsu, bueno el lo vivió de primera mano y recordar lo duro que se puso al ver a esa pelirroja enfundada en aquellas prendas dignas de una estrella del cine porno, bueno, era mas que suficiente para perder el control.

Por lo tanto cuando se miraron a los ojos luego de perderse en esos recuerdos, no necesitaron palabra alguna, ambos tenían claro lo que querían y eso era entrar en esa tienda y vivir a su modo su propio espectáculo, solo que en el caso de la rubia con lencería, algo en lo que para bien o para mal, Lucy era experta, después de todo en el departamento de ropa interior, la chica era todo menos recatada y eso Erza se lo había dicho muchas veces antes.

En cuanto entraron rápidamente empezaron a buscar la ropa mas sugerente que encontraran y particularmente la que mas le gustara al pequeño DS, aunque claro ese será un trabajo que deberían hacer en secreto, no por la presencia de un niño en a tienda, no era el primero que entraba, de hecho habían al menos dos mas que acompañaban a sus madres aunque en su caso ellos correteaban por la zona o reclamaban que querían irse pues estaban aburridos.

Sin embargo pese a que la presencia de un niño no estaba mal vista, estaba segura de que se meterían en problemas si ella llegaba a decirle a Natsu que eligiera para ella la ropa interior que le gustaría que se probara, particularmente por como podrían entenderlo y dadas las circunstancias esta vez no habría margen de error en cuanto a las suposiciones muy para su desgracia, así que tendrían que comunicarse solo con los ojos o sutiles movimientos de cabeza, algo que sorprendentemente se les dio muy bien, tal vez por todo el trabajo en equipo que habían realizado como magos antes.

Y como era de esperarse, para cuando la selección termino, ciertamente llevaba un buen numero de conjuntos y claro esta, la gran mayoría de los mismos estaban diseñados para ser demasiado reveladores, tal vez pensados para aquellas chicas que esperaban una tórrida noche de pasión con sus novios o novias que querían hacer mas caliente su noche de bodas, pero ciertamente era bastante picante lo que llevaba en sus brazos en ese momento y no ayudaba el hecho de que estaba por mostrárselo a Natsu, mas vale que nadie se acercara o en serio que todos la verían como una degenerada tratando de corromper a un niño y contrario a lo que se esperaba, esa nota de peligro en este suceso solo la hacia humedecer aun mas.

Inicio con los trajes menos obscenos, la idea era ir aumentando el calor ente ellos gradualmente, pero considerando que incluso el mas decente seguía siendo digno de una puta, bueno, el nivel empezó muy alto y conforme los trajes iban cambiando cada vez le era mas difícil controlar su propia excitación, mas al ver como los ojos de Natsu destilaban lujuria hacia ella, el era un depredador y ella la pobre e inocente presa y aquel sentimiento le encantaba, por lo que cuando llego a los trajes mas indecentes metió a su pequeño novio en la cabina bajo la excusa para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de que su Onee-chan necesitaba su ayuda.

Fue nada mas entrar en la cabina y ella se olvido incluso de que estaba en ese momento desnuda y lo siguiente que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre los labios del pelirrosa en un caliente beso, cosa que solo aumento su necesidad y que no mejoro cuando sintió contra sus pechos la caliente y dura erección de su amado dragón.

Antes de que siquiera lo considerara un poco para saber si era no una buena idea, la chica ya se encontraba de cuclillas chupando el miembro de su novio en ese cubículo olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera asegurarse de que el chico se corriera en su boca a la mayor brevedad posible, mientras que Natsu, tras la sorpresa inicial al ver la desesperación con la que la rubia le bajaba los pantalones y se metía su erecto miembro en su cavidad oral, paso a derretirse de placer ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de la rubia, cosa que solo le hacia berrear de placer mientras trataba por todos los medios de que su gruñidos no sonaran demasiado alto y llamaran la atención de alguien que pudiera dejarlos al descubierto y metidos en un buen problema, pero lo excitante de la situación lo hacía muy difícil.

Y así habían acabado con la rubia desnuda chupando el pene de su novio dentro del departamento de lencería al que entraron y no se detuvieron hasta que el chico ese corrió en su boca mientras gruñía en el proceso y sujetaba la cabeza de la chica para evitar que se alejara mientras el disparaba chorro tras chorro aunque tampoco es que ella tuviera esas intenciones de todos modos.

Cuando se acabo de correr se separaron y la rubia fiel a la lujuria que la dominaba en ese momento e mostró su boca abierta llena de leche a su amado pelirrosa para un segundo después tragárselo todo y volver a abrir la boca para mostrársela limpia al mago de fuego que ante esa acción no fue capaz de mas que abalanzarse contra la rubia.

\- ¡KYAAAA! - su grito no era de miedo o de sorpresa, era mas bien juguetón como si ya se esperara ese resultado o como si lo ansiara mas bien y la mayor prueba era que mientras gritaba, cerro un ojo y mantenía una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que sentía como el pelirrosa la doblegaba a su voluntad y un segundo después se estaba amamantando de sus pechos de erectos pezones.

Le encantaba que lo hiciera, no lo negaría, se había hecho muy sensible de esa zona y por eso caricias como aquella a enloquecían fácilmente, claro que su condición se agravo cuando viajo con sus dos compañeras las cuales también habían jugado con sus pechos cada que tuvieron la oportunidad y al ser todas mujeres bueno, eran mas que conocedoras de como tratar el cuerpo femenino para provocarle placer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aun no le contaba a su novio de sus encuentros que ese par, ni mucho menos de los deseos de ambas para con el, pero considero que se podría guardar esa carta para mas tarde, por ahora quería que solo se centrara en ella y en chupar sus pezones dolorosamente duros por el morbo de la actual situación y el peligro que conllevaba la posibilidad de ser atrapados.

Tristemente el placer de amamantar a Natsu se acabo de un momento a otro, algo que la desconcertó pues sabía lo mucho que a Natsu le gustaban sus pechos, por lo cual lo giro a ver para saber que ocurría y lo que se encontró fue con el chico viendo fijamente a sus pechos, con su mirada ensombrecida por el deseo y su enorme polla palpitando en busca de atención de nuevo algo que creyó que significaba que quería que volviera a darle una felación, algo que gustosa haría, pero que para su sorpresa estaba lejos de las verdadera intenciones del pelirrosa.

\- Nat... hnnng - no termino de hablar por el simple hecho de que de un momento a otro el chico tomo con sus manos sus pechos, uno en cada mano mientras los apretaba y exprimía con rudeza para placer de la chica que empezaba a gemir con mas fuerza de la deseada y un segundo después se detenía para presionar sus pechos entre si, - ¿Nat... su... que pret-hmmmm? - una vez mas no pudo terminar de hablar, aunque en esta ocasión debido a que su adorable novio había metido su obscena y enorme polla entre sus pechos penetrándolos desde abajo de los mismos hasta sacar la punta por la parte superior y dada la longitud del miembro, bueno la punta había alcanzado su boca la cual ahora era violada también eliminando la capacidad de la rubia de pensar en nada que no fuera su polla mientras el chico le penetraba los pechos y la boca al mismo tiempo ahogándola de placer.

En un punto la necesidad la rebaso y decidió atender ella mismo a su encharcado y ansioso coño, por lo cual mientras su novio continuaba violando sus pechos y su boca, ella llevo una de sus manos hasta su intimidad donde empezó a meterse los dedos para masturbarse asegurándose de coordinar el ritmo de sus dedos con las caderas de su novio, de esa manera podía sentir como si en ese momento fuera penetrada por Natsu en tres áreas a la vez, algo que le encantaba y que la hacía desear mas y mas el momento en el que el pelirrosa la volviese a penetrar.

El único problema es que tan ensimismados se encontraban en el placer que los recorría que olvidaron el lugar donde se encontraban sin embargo tarde o temprano alguien debía llegar para recordárselo y en este caso ese alguien no era ni mas ni menos que una de las vendedoras de la tienda quien quería asegurarse la venta.

\- ¿Entonces señorita, le quedaron bien los modelos? - escuchar a la vendedora tras la cortina los regreso a la realidad, recordandoles donde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo, pero contrario a lo que se podría esperar estaban lejos de querer detenerse, muy por el contrario saber que tras esa pared de tela había alguien que bien o mal podría entrar y descubrirlos solo aumento su excitación e hizo que sus movimientos se aceleraran aun mas.

Por suerte la vendedora no debió esperar mucho por la respuesta pues pese a que la chica no dejaba de atender oralmente a su novio, se las arreglo para responder adecuadamente a la pregunta mientras fijaba su mirada en la del chico compartiendo la complicidad y depravación del acto que cometían, - de hecho señorita siento algo floja el área del pecho, me gustaría algo que se sintiera mas apretado - no se lo decía a ella en realidad, de hecho lo que quería era que Natsu apretara mas sus pechos alrededor de su polla para aumentar la fricción, algo que el entendió fácilmente pues un segundo después acato la orden haciendo que la rubia debiera hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gemir en ese momento.

\- Entiendo señorita, si me entrega la prenda de inmediato le traeré otra talla que se ajuste mas - Lucy no lo supo pero la vendedora sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar a la rubia, después de todo cuando la vio entrar de inmediato la odió debido a lo bendecida que era en el área del pecho, eran enormes mientras que si bien ella no es que sufriera en esa área, siempre sintió que no eran suficientemente grandes y ver ahora a esa chiquilla de enormes tetas la molestaba y mucho por eso cuando escucho que la talla que había elegido le resultaba muy grande fue un bálsamo a su orgullo, mas cuando la mano de la rubia salió de detrás la cortina y le entrego la prenda la cual de inmediato reviso la talla dándose cuenta que era de las mas grandes que tenían, lo que solo la hizo sonreír aun mas antes de salir a buscar una talla mas pequeña para su al parecer no tan dotada clienta.

Y mientras eso ocurría, dentro del pequeño espacio, la rubia ni siquiera prestaba atención realmente a lo que ocurría afuera, todo el tiempo se centro en disfrutar de la violación oral de parte de su novio, de hecho entrego uno de los muchos conjuntos al azar luego de probarlos todos y coincidir en un solo hecho, todos eran demasiado pequeños en el área del pecho para ella, por lo cual cuando la mujer le pidió la prenda para cambiarla por una aun mas pequeña no le dio mayor importancia, dejo de masturbarse para usar esa mano como sostén mientras con la otra tomaba la primera prenda que pudiese encontrar y entregársela a su fastidiosa interruptora y luego seguir con su deliciosa tarea.

\- Luce, ya casi me corro - escucharlo decir aquello solo la emociono y empezó a succionar aun mas, dejo de masturbarse una vez mas para esta vez con ambas manos apretar sus echos contra el eje entre ellos y de esa manera exprimir mas fácilmente hasta la ultima gota de esperma que el chico tuviese a bien darle en ese momento, - ¡me corroooooo... hngg! - fue un grito bastante apagado pues no podía permitirse que los descubrieran, aun estaba lejos de estar satisfecho de esa experiencia exhibicionista como para arruinarlo tan pronto.

Lucy por su parte solo se dedicaba a beberse todo el semen que se derramaba en su boca hasta que ya no pudo recibir mas dentro de ella y libero la polla de sus labios mas no de sus pechos los cuales movía a lo largo del eje para continuar ordeñándolo, por lo cual durante unos cuantos segundos continuo siendo regada esta vez en su rostro de caliente y espeso semen de su novio, haciéndola delirar aun mas con la cálida y viscosa sensación ademas de drogarse con el obsceno olor del mismo.

Cuando el chico termino de correrse se separaron solo para verse un segundo, Natsu viendo a su linda y pervertida novia bañada en su esencia lo estaba enloqueciendo, ahora quería mas y no creía que pudiera contenerse por mucho que lo intentara, mientras que Lucy movida por sus seducidos sentidos, en cuanto vio la aun erecta polla de Natsu decidió complacerlo aun mas y porque no decirlo también satisfacerse a si misma, por eso se movió de tal manera que ahora se encontraba en cuatro patas, dándole la espalda a su novio el cual ahora tenía una vista perfecta del lascivo y húmedo coño de la rubia ademas de sentirse hipnotizado por el delicioso movimiento lateral del carnoso trasero de su mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Ne, Natshu... ¿no quieres ponerlo aquí adentro? - dijo con picardía mientras movía de manera lasciva su culo y como era de esperarse, el pelirrosa no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, por lo cual rápidamente sujeto a la rubia de las caderas y se enterró en su chorreante sexo de una sola y violenta estocada, tampoco era que necesitara prepararla mas, pues ella estaba mas que lista, sin embargo el sentirse empalada de golpe casi la hace gemir con fuerza por lo que se vio obligada a tapar su boca con una de sus manos mientras sentía a su novio enterrado hasta el fondo y con ansias de superar la ultima barrera, cosa que si lograba la chica sabía sería muy difícil reprimir el gemido de éxtasis que le seguiría a tal acción.

Tras la sorpresa inicial y en cuanto ambos sintieron que podrían sobrellevar un poco el placer, el vaivén de las caderas del pequeño pelirrosa inicio, enviando descargas a través de su cuerpo y obviamente también en el de la rubia que al paso que iba se sacaría sangre de la mano de lo fuerte que se debía de morder para acallar sus gemidos.

De hecho por un momento se sobresaltaron y al mismo tiempo se admiraron cuando escucharon una voz cerca de ellos, - _señorita, ¿necesita algo mas?_ \- se relajaron cuando se percataron que la cosa no es con ellos, si no con la mujer del probador de al lado de ellos, - _entiendo, siéntase libre de buscarme si requiere ayuda de algún tipo de ayuda con alguno de nuestros modelos_ \- no escucharon lo que la mujer dijo a la vendedora mas por que no les importaba, solo les importaba el continuar con lo suyo que no era otra cosa que entregarse a sus deseos, - _su novio debe sentirse muy afortunado si una mujer tan bella como usted quiere modelar esos modelos tan eróticos para el_ \- fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de que la mujer se fuera, al parecer otra chica había entrado ahí con intención de alegrar la vista de su pareja, solo que a diferencia de ellos, esa mujer debió hacerlo sola mientras ellos incluso estaban follando dentro de la tienda de lencería.

Como fuera, el hecho era que lo estaban disfrutando demasiado, el pequeño cubículo ahora apestaba a sexo y eso solo los motivaba mas a seguir, las estocadas del mago de fuego eran agresivas y poderosas, estaba ansioso de poseerla y ella se aseguraba de mantener su coño tan apretado que le doliera el pene al tratar de sacarlo.

Ambos estaban realmente absortos en su pequeña actividad por lo cual se sintieron ligeramente fastidiados cuando la mujer que les atendía regreso interrumpiendo con su ya en este momento molesta voz reventando la idílica burbuja en la que se encontraban.

\- Señorita, he traído el sostén que solicito en una talla mas pequeña - se le oía alegre, supusieron que por aun tener oportunidad de lograr la venta, sin embargo para ellos ahora ella era alguien molesta especialmente porque los obligo a parar, pero de ninguna manera tenían pensado ninguno de los dos la intención de separarse, - ¿señorita? - tal vez estaban tardando mucho en responder, pero la rubia temía que si lo intentaba muy seguramente su voz no la ayudaría a mantener las apariencias.

Estaba pensando rápidamente en alguna solución y obviamente mostrar su rostro no era una de ellas pues no es que se encontrara en el estado mas presentable en ese momento, sin embargo antes de poder siquiera idear algo se encontró con una sonrisa llena de malicia que la veía con sorna y solo basto eso para saber lo que ese pequeño demonio se traía entre manos.

Negó ligeramente con su cabeza para decirle que no lo hiciera y de hecho con sus ojos suplico que se detuviera, pero fiel a su carácter impulsivo, el chico paso de sus suplicas y se dispuso a ejecutar su pequeña pero arriesgada travesura aprovechando que en lo referente a la presentación, al menos el tenía puesta la parte superior de su ropa y podría pasar mucho mas inadvertido y por ello un segundo después de ser ignorada, ella pudo ver como su novio sacaba su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo de la privacidad dada por las cortinas para encarar a su insistente interruptora.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡hola!, etto... disculpa pequeñin, pero, ¿que paso con la señorita rubia en este probador? - fue lo que escucho de parte de la vendedora en cuanto vio a Natsu asomarse, lo único que agradecía era que al menos el pelirrosa no estaba por la labor de continuar sus acometidas o de verdad que sería difícil contener sus gemidos con esa mujer ahí.

\- ¿Esta hablando de Lucy Onee-chan? - era increíble, ¿en serio estaba usando de nuevo la escusa de que eran un par de hermanos para salirse con la suya?, bueno pensándolo bien quizás era la mejor excusa que tenían en este momento, - ella esta qui conmigo todavía, solo que Onee-chan me pidió ayuda con algo - algo en todo eso no le daba buena espina, estaba segura de que ese pequeño payaso la haría pasar vergüenza y no tenía forma de evitarlo sin exponerlos.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿acaso ocurrió algún problema con una de las prendas? - la pregunta de la mujer la puso en alerta, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que ella considerara necesario entrar para ayudarle con algo que en realidad no ocurría, rogaba porque así como Natsu la metió en ese posible lio la sacara rápidamente y por los dioses de Ishgar que lo hiciera sin manchar su reputación.

\- Hai, Onee-chan se enredo con uno de los sostenes y me pidió ayuda para liberarse - y ahí estaba, ese idiota la acababa de hacer quedar en ridículo y lo peor es que si bien no podía verlo, estaba casi segura de que el tonto estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía, - Onee-chan es un poco despistada a veces - ese ya era el colmo, con eso ultimo ciertamente se sintió ofendida y se lo hizo saber cuando apretó las paredes de su coño apretando esta vez con intensión de hacer daño el pene enterrado en ella, algo que al parecer logro cuando sintió el ligero espasmo del pelirrosa el cual debió de hacer un titánico esfuerzo para mantenerse en su papel sin ser descubierto por el arrebato de su novia.

\- Fu fu fu, ¿así que tu Onee-chan puede ser algo distraída después de todo? - se sentía tan humillada al escuchar a esa mujer burlarse de esa manera, pero considerando la situación era mejor eso a ser descubiertos, - es bueno que ella tenga a tan lindo Otouto para que la cuide - por alguna razón se sintió molesta cuando la escucho por lo cual dejo de prestar atención a todo menos a lo que sea que fuera a decir esa mujer.

\- ¡Hm!, yo cuido mucho a mi Onee-chan, porque cuando crezca me casare con Onee-chan - debería sentirse avergonzada de que aun ahora siguiera con esa broma, pero mentiría si no admitiera que la imagen de si misma casada con Natsu y teniendo una familia le llenaba el corazón de alegría y amor.

\- Joooo, pero cuando crezcas tu Onee-chan ya sera un vieja y muy fea - ¿esa mujer acababa de decirle vieja y ademas fea? ¿acaso bromeaba?, bueno, que se podía esperar de una mujer que por la forma en que lo dijo se notaba el veneno destilar en cada palabra, al parecer estaba celosa de ella y quería desprestigiarla ante quien ella creía era su hermano, - ¿sabes una cosa?, tengo una hija de tu edad, estoy seguro de que harían una linda pareja y con el tiempo, cuando crezcan podrían casarse, dime, ¿te gustaría conocerla? - ahora si que se estaba pasando, ya no solo la insultaba a ella, además ahora quería alejar a su novio de ella y eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

"Maldita zorra, quien se cree que es para insultarme y tratar de quitarme a mi novio... bien, si cree que soy una vieja, me asegurare de recordarle a Natsu lo que esta vieja puede hacer y que ninguna niñita haría jamas" estaba celosa, no lo negaría, la idea de que alejaran a Natsu de ella no le hacía gracia en lo mas mínimo, cosa curiosa si se consideraba que hasta hace unas horas estaba follando con el pelirrosa mientras este le contaba como follaba a otra mujer y la propia rubia ya tenía planes para entregarle a su novio a sus dos amigas con las que compartió mas que una misión las dos semanas pasadas.

Como fuera, no tenía pensado permitir que esa bruja le presentara a su novio a ninguna lagartona por mas niña que fuera, por eso y movida por sus celos ella empezó a mover sus caderas en un cadencioso vaivén para enterrarse la enorme verga de su novio en lo profundo de su ser llamando la atención de Natsu cuando empezó a sentir la deliciosa fricción que se generaba entre su polla y las apretadas paredes de la rubia haciendo que le fuera mas difícil concentrarse y evitar delatarlos ante la mujer que sonreía frente a el creyendo que podría hacerle daño a la joven que tanto despreciaba con tan solo verla debido a sus celos por la privilegiada genética de la rubia.

\- Y-yo amo m-mucho a Onee-chan y no q-quiero dejarla - no mentiría le costo mucho decir aquello pues el placer que sentía en ese momento era demasiado, aun así no le gustaba a forma en que esa mujer se refería a su novia, así que pensaba detenerla de una vez por todas, nadie se metía con la mujer de un dragón sin pagar el precio, especialmente si ese dragón era un usuario de la magia del fuego, pues tendían a ser los mas fieros de todos.

\- ¿Estas seguro?, te puedo asegurar que mi hija es muy bella y que se llevarían muy bien - esa mujer era fastidiosa, Lucy lo sabía muy bien, casi podía sentir que ella tenía algo en su contra, pero que ni creyera que podría salirse con la suya, Natsu era suyo y no lo compartiría con esa bruja ni su hija jamas, fue por eso que acelero sus movimientos con el fin de ordeñar aun mas rápido a su novio y a su vez enterrar mas su polla en su coño.

Natsu estaba cerca de correrse, no lo negaría, el morbo y la excitación de la situación lo tenían al límite pese al peligro implícito y cuando sintió a su novio apretar aun mas y arreciar en sus movimientos, supo que era mejor terminar la conversación con esa desvergonzada mujer, antes de que en serio ya no fuera capaz de concentrarse en nada mas que impregnar a su rubia amante.

\- Yo solo quiero a Onee-chan y cuando crezca seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para casarme con ella y poder protegerla - esta vez uso un recurso diferente para deshacerse de esa mujer, en otras palabras hizo un berrinche muy al estilo de un infante caprichoso, inflando sus cachetes en un puchero mientras fruncía las cejas y veía a la vendedora con una mirada de adorable enojo.

\- Yare yare, entiendo, no te enojes - viendo perdida aquella batalla para su infinita frustración decidió dejarlo así y mejor centrarse en lo que le correspondía como vendedora, - como sea, podrías entregarle esto a tu Onee-chan para que se lo pruebe, ¿entiendes? - toda cordialidad se acabo se sentía fastidiada con el pequeño frente a ella, especialmente luego de que había despreciado a su hija.

El pequeño mago solo asintió antes de tomar la prenda de manos de la mujer y luego desapareció tras la cortina dejando a la sorprendida mujer sola, la cual tras procesar lo que acababa de pasar solo se levanto con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro antes de retirarse mientras en su mente solo un pensamiento hacia acto de presencia, "¡mataku!, si que es un fastidio lidiar con chiquillos con complejo de hermana", con eso en mente decidió salir de ahí para no tener que seguir lidiando con ese niño y su odiada hermana, todo sin saber que el par tras la cortina ahora solo se dedicaba a follar con locura en un intento de alcanzar la ansiada liberación que ya sentían sobre ellos.

\- Ne Luce, ¿acaso te pusiste celosa porque esa mujer quería presentarme a su hija? - fiel a su forma de ser no pudo evitar querer fastidiarla usando sus celos en su contra aunque claro esta ella no le iba a dar ese lujo, así que le escondió la cara con el fin de evitar que viera su vergüenza al sentirse descubierta, cosa que solo lo hizo sonreír al ver tan tierna actitud de su novia, - no te preocupes Luce, jamas te cambiaría por nadie - le dijo al oído al agacharse para susurrarselo y un segundo después le agarro los enormes pechos para amasarlos mientras se enterraba mas fuerte en ella sacandole mas gemidos a la chica que debía hacer de todo para mantener la voz baja.

Para la rubia escucharle decir que el no la cambiaría jamas le lleno el corazón de alegría y amor, ahora mas que nunca supo que ese pequeño y degenerado dragón la amaba y eso la hacia sentir muy bien, tal vez no iba a ser la única mujer en su vida, pero no le importaba, sabía que tendría un lugar especial en su corazón y que el siempre pondría en consideración sus sentimientos, aun si eso implicaba temas de faldas.

Luego de eso decidieron olvidarse de todo y terminar con aquello que estaban haciendo, por lo cual las embestidas contra la rubia se intensificaron haciendo que sus gemidos se empezaran a intensificar aunque lograba contenerlos lo suficiente, claro no es que lograran resistir mucho antes de que la maga lograra sentir como sus paredes eran expandidas debido a que el miembro dentro de ella se hinchaba signo de que pronto se correría.

A ambos les habría encantado poder gemir de placer como lo hacían normalmente, pero bueno, no era el momento ni el lugar para intentar dejar salir su placer sonoramente a no ser que quisieran meterse en problemas y los sacaran a patadas el local, por lo cual cuando llegaron a tope de su resistencia se dejaron llevar por el placer y se corrieron haciendo gran esfuerzo por no berrear mientras lo hacían, el chico sentía como sus bolas se vaciaban y mas aún, sentía como su novia parecía querer ordeñarlo mas y mas, sentía como lo exprimía con la intensión de dejarlo seco haciendo que su placer se multiplicara.

Mientras tanto, la rubia tetona aun en su posición de espaldas al pelirrosa, en la posición de perrito, debió de usar una de sus manos para tapar su boca cuando sintió que ya no sería capaz de retener sus gemidos al sentir como poco a poco chorro a chorro su útero era llenado con aquella cálida y blanca lava masculina liberada por su pequeño pelirrosa, sentía sus piernas volverse gelatina y de seguir así estaba segura de que no resistiría mucho mas tiempo antes de desplomarse en el suelo de aquel reducido espacio.

Cuando se separaron finalmente ambos se desplomaron y empezaron a respirar pesadamente buscando recuperar el aliento, pero por sobretodo calmar sus latidos desbocados luego de la pequeña pero emocionante travesura en la que se había transformado su cita en ese momento, aun así, eso no impidió que la feliz y satisfecha pareja aprovechara ese momento para una vez mas robarse el aliento mutuamente, esta vez mediante besos cargados de afecto.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron lo suficiente y recuperaron las fuerzas, se arreglaron la ropa antes de finalmente salir de aquel probador mientras sonreían y se lanzaban miradas cómplices, satisfechos de haber vivido aquella experiencia, pero sobretodo aliviados de haber salido de eso sin haber terminado metidos en problemas debido a su incapacidad de controlar su propia calentura en el momento.

\- Ne Natsu, te amo - lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que Natsu pudo notar salia de lo profundo de su corazón, no por sus palabras, si no por sus ojos, lo que expresaba con ellos no podía fingirse y en ellos veía el amor que le tenía a el, algo que ciertamente era mas que correspondido.

\- Yo también te amo Lucy - le dijo con una de sus típicas y cálidas sonrisas, esas que desde hace mucho que calentaban su corazón y la derretían por el amor que expresaban por ella, aunque claro, era Natsu y rápidamente rompió con el encanto y la magia del momento haciéndola sonrojar en el proceso, - ne Luce, ¿compraras esa obscena ropa interior? - se debió esperar algo así de el, puede que se viera como un niño y que por su apariencia proyectara un aura de inocencia y pureza, pero seguía siendo ese pervertido pelirrosa que gustaba de tenerla desnuda y agarrarle los pechos cada que podía.

Aun así, no negaría que tenía esas intenciones desde un principio, claro esta, solo se llevaría la que noto enloqueció mas a su novio, que claro era de suponerse tenía que ser la mas guarra de todas, aquella que de seguro si alguien mas la veía con ella la tacharían de pervertida en el mejor de los casos y en el peor como una puta, como fuera decidió jugar con el, después de todo ese juego de seducción era cosa de dos y ella sabía muy bien como provocarlo, por lo cual se acuclillo frente a el asegurándose de que tuviese una buena vista de sus bragas antes de acercarsele tanto que pudiera sentir sus pechos presionarse contra su pecho antes de hablarle con clama, lujuria y profundidad al oído enervando sus sentidos por la forma en que se le acerco.

\- Puedes apostarlo Natsu y mas vale que te prepares, porque en cuanto regresemos a casa, pienso usarla toda para que la ensucies con tu esencia - casi tuvo una erección cuando lo dijo especialmente porque si bien se lo susurro al oído, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo como una declaración de intenciones de su parte, - después de todo no es justo que solo hicieras eso con Erza, yo soy tu novia y tengo mas derecho que ella - estaba celosa pero por encima de todo, excitada ante la idea de replicar aunque con lencería lo vivido por su pelirroja compañera.

Por su parte el chico no pudo evitar el pensamiento momentáneo de tener a Lucy y Erza frente a el ambas con ropa obscena o mejor aun, falta de ella seduciéndolo, ambas ansiosas de el y claro esta, el ansioso por ellas.

\- No tienes nada que envidiarle Lucy, eres muy hermosa, ademas, dudo que Erza tenga el valor de usar ropa interior como esta, a veces puede ser demasiado mojigata - termino su comentario con burla hacía la pelirroja, aunque luego de eso sintió que muy seguramente al siguiente día iba a sufrir... y mucho, el escalofrió en su espalda se lo advertía.

Con aquel comentario Lucy se rio pues conocía el otro lado de Erza, ese que Natsu había estado explotando tanto últimamente aunque estaba de acuerdo de que en condiciones normales, la chica no usaría algo así, al menos no si alguien sabe que lo usa, luego de eso compraron lo que necesitaban, irónicamente compraron todas las prendas que se probaron salvo las que mandaron a cambiar, algo que confundió a su vendedora pues todas las demás eran tan grandes como la que se mando a cambiar, entonces porque se llevaban todas las prendas menos la que se suponía le ajustaba bien, todo sin saber la verdad sobre el tamaño de los globos de la rubia y lo apretados que se sentían con aquellos sujetadores de la talla mas grande que tenían en la tienda y con ello su pequeña aventura en la tienda de lencería termino, aunque claro esta no su cita, aun quedaba algo de luz ese día y algunos lugares que ver antes de volver a casa.

No sería del ultimo lugar donde acabarían cediendo a sus deseos pero obviamente ninguno de los siguientes les dio el total de privacidad que el primero y por ende no llegaron mas allá de jugueteos, fajes y en el mejor de los casos una felación o cunnilingus según fuera el caso y como era de esperarse eso solo los dejo en un punto donde ambos estaban ansiosos de regresar a casa, pero claro esta, al ambos saber lo que les esperaba nada mas entrar en la residencia de la rubia, pues lo mejor era reponer energías, todas las que pudieran pues las volverían a consumir muy pronto y lo mas seguro fuese que lo hicieran toda la noche por ello que ahora estuvieran en un restaurante de un viejo conocido disfrutando de una buena cena.

Tenían suerte de que su conocido fuera un otrora mago y cuando explicaron las circunstancias que envolvían el rejuvenecimiento del pelirrosa este lo desestimara al considerarlo algo que solo a un mago de Fairy Tail podría ocurrirle, aunque eso no evito el regaño hacía la rubia por andar jugando con magia prohibida y ahora ahí estaban ellos comiendo el primer plato de su romántica cena, porque si, le revelaron al mago que de hecho eran pareja, algo que le causo sorpresa no por su noviazgo, mas bien por el hecho de que solo fuera una sola pareja, especialmente considerando que los dragones de su clase tendían mas a la poligamia, algo que les hizo reír a cada uno por diferentes motivos pero conectados entre si.

Mientras comían no evitaban jugar entre ellos, cosa que le dio la oportunidad al pelirrosa de hacer algo atrevido al tirar uno de sus cubiertos de manera 'accidental' a lo largo de su juego y asegurarse de que este cayera bajo la mesa antes de este deslizarse bajo la misma y aprovechando la tela que la cubría y escondía lo que ocurría bajo la misma hacer una de sus jugadas poniendo en una excitante pero vergonzosa situación a la rubia cuando sintió a su pequeño y atrevido novio entre sus piernas usando su fuerza para separarlas y un segundo después tener su coño asaltado por el pelirrosa en una deliciosa comida de coño que una vez mas probaba los limites de su capacidad para aguantar las ganas de gemir, aunque claro esta, ahora no solo debía evitar gemir, también estaban las expresiones de su rostro y en eso ciertamente estaba fallando.

De hecho cuando llego la hora del segundo plato en cuanto la vieron sonrojada y un tanto rígida se preocuparon por ella aunque esta les dijo que estaba bien, solo era un retortijón de su vientre, - c-cosas d-de chicas - fue todo lo que dijo aunque con la voz temblorosa y un tanto cortada, pero que sirvió pues al ser sus camareros varones, rápidamente se sonrojaron antes de retirarse abochornados ante el significado de dichas palabras, algo que agradeció la rubia cuando un instante después de que ellos se fueran se acabo corriendo con fuerza bajo la meza y chorreando sus jugos de amor que por suerte gracias a que la boca de Natsu seguía conectada a su sexo este se trago evitando hacer un desastre bajo la mesa dejándola muy relajada y deshecha en su silla antes de ver a su novio salir de debajo de la mesa con sus labios brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa mientras con los ojos le preguntaba si le había gustado a lo que ella solo pudo responder con un fuerte sonrojo que a ojos del pelirrosa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que llego la hora del postre donde esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de jugar y de paso tomar venganza de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar su novio antes por lo cual en un segundo y sin mayor preparación aprovechando que nadie prestaba atención incluyendo a su novio, se deslizo bajo la mesa sobresaltando al mago de fuego cuando sintió a su miembro ser liberado de su pantalón y rápidamente ponerse rígido gracias a las caricias de la rubia y un segundo después de ponerse totalmente rígido, sentir la cálida humedad de la boca de su novia ademas de su juguetona lengua recorrer el eje en mas de una ocasión haciéndole temblar por el placer, cosa que lo puso en aprietos cuando una vez mas los camareros se presentaron esta vez preguntando por la rubia al no verla y a lo que el chico solo pudo responder con lo primero que se le ocurrió, - t-tuvo q-que ir al b-baño - cosa que los sonrojo pues asociaron que tenía mucho que ver con lo que les dijo previamente la mujer y con eso se disculparon por la indiscreción antes de salir rápidamente de ahí azorados sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrosa se había tensado a sus espaldas mientras parecía estar sufriendo, aunque nada mas lejos de la realidad pues el chico se acababa de correr en la boca de su mujer la cual chupaba con golosería hasta dejarlo limpio antes de reaparecer en la mesa tan imperceptiblemente como cuando desapareció.

la chica llevaba un hilo de semen en la comisura de sus labios, cosa que rápidamente ella recogió con su lengua antes de degustar el sabor y gemir ante el mismo, - de verdad que este es mi postre favorito - aquello le sorprendió y excito pues lo dijo con tanta coquetería que era para admirarse, pero antes de poder responder escucharon a unas mesas de distancia a uno de los camareros regañar a oro de los comensales del lugar.

\- ¡Tendrá que pagar por el plato que ha roto! - no sabía a quien regañaba, pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia, querían acabar pronto pues con el último juego que habían realizado, bueno, ahora si que estaban al borde de la locura por las ansias que se tenían y eso les hizo que mas allá de ligeros toques bajo la mesa para mantener la llama encendida mientras degustaban su postre no dejaran de verse comunicándose con los ojos demostrando lo mucho que ambos ansiaban lo que estaba por venir y con ello acabaran pronto la comida y se dispusieran a pagar, donde para su sorpresa la cena les salió gratis.

\- También yo fui joven y el amor a esa edad les hace cometer locuras, ademas les debo mucho así que considérenlo mi regalo por su relación - no pudieron evitar sonrojarse pues por la forma que lo dijo, la verdad era que parecía significar que no habían logrado ser todo lo discretos que pensaron, la risa que acompaño el comentario no ayudaba a desmentir tales suposiciones, aunque igual aceptaron el gesto y se retiraron sonrojados aun pero lejos de sentirse culpables obviamente.

Lo peor era que estaban lejos de saciar sus ansias y el sentirse descubiertos no había menguado en lo mas minimo el deseo que los consumía, por eso en su camino a casa tomados de la mano no evitaron aprovechar pasar por unos callejones cuando nadie los veía y ayudados por la oscuridad de la noche, aprovechaban para meterse mano y besarse aumentando su necesidad haciendo que el camino a casa llegase a ser mas tortuoso de lo necesario para el par de amantes que casi gritaban de felicidad cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia donde actualmente ambos vivían.

Cuando entraron en casa y nada mas cerrar la puerta para recuperar la privacidad que aquellos muros les ofrecían se abandonaron al deseo que los recorría y mientras se comían a besos se fueron desnudando y al mismo tiempo recorrían la corta distancia que los llevaría a su destino final que no era otro que el cuarto de la rubia donde la cama los esperaba y no precisamente para dormir.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino estaban desnudos completamente salvo por la bolsa con la ropa interior que compraron, pero en su estado actual de desnudez ambos podían notar el ansia que recorría el cuerpo de su pareja, el al ver lo dolorosamente erecto de los pezones rosados de la rubia ademas de la chorreante intimidad de la chica lo que demostraba lo mas que lista que estaba para lo que seguiría y en el caso de ella, podía notar en el sus ansias con solo ver ea enorme dolorosa caliente gruesa y palpitante polla erecta cuyo único ojo la veía mientras escurría liquido pre-seminal haciéndola mas apetitosa a sus ojos.

El chico quiso irse encima de la rubia de inmediato, pero claro esta, ella tenía otros planes, planes mucho mejores y que solo aumentarían el morbo de la situación, aunque el no sabía nada de eso y por eso vio con sorpresa y un tanto de ansiedad a su novia esperando que dejara de detenerlo y mas bien lo invitara a tomarla de una vez por todas.

\- Se que lo deseas Natsu y yo también, pero no comas ansias, quiero que esto sea especial, así que se un buen niño y siéntate en la cama, yo volveré en un segundo con algo que se que te gustara - la promesa era tentadora no lo negaría, pero la polla le dolía mucho de lo ansiosa que estaba de enterrarse en ella y cada fibra de su ser le decía que solo la tomara y la follara hasta que se desmayara, aun así la curiosidad de saber que traía entre manos la chica pudo mas y con ello asintió para dejarla ir al baño a prepararse mientras el se sentaba a esperar sobre esa cama donde ciertamente había habido mucha acción en las ultimas semanas.

Mientras esperaba su erección no dejaba de palpitar haciendo que se empezara a desesperar y que empezara a considerar masturbarse ahí para reducir su tensión aunque fuera un poco, pero descarto la idea rápidamente, quería que hasta la ultima gota de su energía se centrara en su mujer y si la mano de alguien habría de menerale la polla esa noche ciertamente esa ano no sería la suya, por suerte la espera se acabo y pronto ante el se presento la rubia con su sorpresa que no era otra que su obsceno cuerpo enfundado en uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior que habían comprado esa tarde y que ciertamente ahora que lo veía mientras ella lo lucía con libertad para el, se le hizo aun mas morboso y delicioso que antes.

Y como culparlo si la rubia frente a el vestía un erótico conjunto de ropa interior de negligee de color azul que dejaba y a la vez no dejaba ver lo que estaba tras aquella tela, revelando la carne de la chica pero no en las zonas mas interesantes dejándole todo a la imaginación y al mismo tiempo revelando mas de lo necesario, no solo en el área de los pechos, también en la parte de su entrepierna y verla así solo hizo que su polla saltara de alegría y ansia, ahora si, mas valía que esa mujer no lo tratara de detener porque esta vez nada ni nadie podría detenerlo por mas que lo intentara.

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿verdad Natsu? - la pregunta lo descoloco, estaba demasiado centrado en esa mujer y en el profundo deseo que sentía en ese momento por poseerla como para que su mente funcionara para algo diferente a ese propósito, por lo cal la vio con duda haciéndole reír antes de con voz sensual decirle, - quiero que marques con tu esencia esta lasciva ropa, todas y cada una de las prendas que compramos, ¿lo recuerdas? - que si lo recordaba, si cuando lo dijo casi sintió que no podría controlarse y acabaría follandola en ese lugar a la vista de todos, ahora cumpliría su deseo y el de ella.

Entonces y para sorpresa de el, Lucy se dio vuelta antes de apoyarse contra la pared revelando su carnoso trasero el cual movió con cadencia para incitarlo, por un momento creyó que quería iniciar con el follandola desde atrás, al menos hasta que la vio sonreirle para seguidamente con sus manos tomar sus nalgas y separarlas, dándole una sorpresa muy particular.

Las bragas de ese conjunto escondían un delicioso secreto, estaban abiertas por atrás donde había un agujero bordado en forma de corazón que daba libre acceso visual a esa zona especifica de su anatomía, por lo cual al separar sus mejillas el chico pudo ver facilmente el ano de la chica que palpitaba ansioso e recibirlo y aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo.

\- ¿Sabes?, escucharte como te cogías el culo de Erza una y otra vez en estos últimos días sin parar, me calentó mucho, pero también me hizo sentir celosa - lo decía con tanta lascivia que era difícil saber si estaba molesta o no, aunque por la mirada cargada de lujuria que le daba, la realidad era que enfado era lo ultimo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, - así que yo también quiero que destroces de nuevo esta parte de mi Natsu, ven y reclama lo que te pertenece - no tuvo que decir nada mas, lo siguiente que sintió fue como esa enorme y desproporcionada barra de carne se hundía hasta el fondo de sus entrañas de un solo estoque haciéndola gemir y berrear de inmediato al punto que se corrió con solo aquello demostrando lo ansiosa y excitada que se encontraba en ese momento.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes Lucee - su voz era ronca, raro considerando que era la de un infante, pero aquello solo elevo el morbo en el cuerpo de Lucy que ansiaba experimentar mas con su novio, - preparate, no te dejare descansar hasta que cada parte de ti este regada con mi leche y hayamos probado todas y cada una de las prendas que compraste - nada mas termino de decir aquello y empezó a mover sus caderas ensartándose en el trasero de la rubia que solo pudo gemir ante las violentas acometidas anales de su novio.

\- ¡NATSHUUUUU! - para ese momento la baba ya corría fuera de su boca y sus ojos estaban en un rictus de placer al tener forma de corazón, luego de ese día de locos, que empezo con ella follando con su novio mientras escuchaba como sometía a la siempre orgullosa Titania, mas su lasciva y desvergonzada cita y ahora una vez mas esa noche finalmente podría desatar todo el deseo que reprimió durante dos semanas y que por mucho que lo hizo con sus amigas nunca logro aplacar y aun faltaba decirle lo de ese par, o si, estaba segura que para cuando la noche acabara, cada agujero de su cuerpo habría sido destrozado por su novio y el pensamiento no podía darle mas felicidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en una residencia especifica diseñada solo para mujeres conocida como Fairy Hills, cierta pelirroja estaba en su cuarto causando un desastre a diestra y siniestra transformando su siempre pulcra habitación en nada menos que un chiquero, todo debido a un arranque de furia de su parte.

\- ¡Baka!, ¡baka!, ¡Natsu baka! - con cada insulto hacia su compañero pelirrosa la chica lanzaba algún mueble por la habitación causando que las demás residentes prefirieran ignorar lo que ocurría en pro de evitar que lo siguiente que la pelirroja lanzara fuera a una de ellas aunque ciertamente estaban asustadas por lo que fuera que tenía de tan mal humor a la mujer, - ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, Natsu - cuando lo llamo ya no fue en un grito, de hecho fue un lastimero susurro lo que salió de sus labios mientras tocaba la placa de su collar de mascota, su mente estaba agitada y todo giraba en torno a una sola persona con nombre y apellido, Natsu Dragneel.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Y listo, un capitulo mas a la bolsa, tal vez no tan largo como los anteriores pero bueno, es un capitulo de transición donde ya es lo que esta pasando y no lo que paso, como verán el capitulo sigue siendo parte del arco de entrenamiento de Erza, aunque muchos dirán que es mentira ya que la pelirroja de hecho no apareció mas que al final, pero como el titulo dice este es el descanso de la pelirroja, por eso que la historia en este capitulo este centrada en Natsu y Lucy dando rienda suelta a su pasión luego de dos semanas sin verse, pero no se confundan, el capitulo tiene truco y se revelara en el siguiente, aunque supongo que muchos ya habrán notado cual es, como sea que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, dada la actual crisis por la que esta pasando el mundo gracias al coronavirus, no dejen de seguir estas recomendaciones: no salgan a la calle si no es estrictamente necesario, lávense las manos con agua y jabón varias veces al día por bastante tiempo pueden usar la canción del feliz cumpleaños dos veces para saber cuanto tiempo lavarse las manos, no abusen del gel antibacterial y úsenlo solo si están afuera y no tienen acceso a agua y jabón, desinfecten todo lo que entra en su casa para eliminar cualquier probabilidad de contagio, en sus manos esta su seguridad y la de sus familias, juntos saldremos adelante.

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**Reviews**

**Fernando Murillo**

En esa ocasión estaba inspirado, especialmente por poder poner a Erza como va cediendo a sus deseos mas oscuros y los complace con el chico que ama aunque no lo sepa, no se si logre complacerte en la extensión en el fic de Temporada de celo pero me esforcé para hacerlo disfrutable, en cuanto a la inspiración, bueno, es un poco de esto, un poco de aquello y un poco de todo para hacer la historia mas diversa en cuanto a situaciones.

En cuanto a tu duda sobre las hermanas Strauss, bueno, considera que una de ellas acaba de llegar luego de dos semanas de misión y de la otra aun no ha tenido mucha interacción pues Natsu a estado muy ocupado 'educando' a Erza así que tu que crees.

**Guest**

Can I ask you why?

**daniel2610994**

Un capitulo largo ciertamente y que abarco una nueva parte del entrenamiento de Erza, creo que el mayor atractivo estaba en que para el final Erza admitió ser su mascota y gustarle ademas, ya estaba lista para darle su ultima virginidad pero como bien dices, la suerte no la acompaño en esta ocasión para su infortunio, ahora viene la parte mas interesante, como sobrellevar el hecho de que luego de dos semanas el estatus quo se debe de alterar y bueno, Erza odia que la llame por su nombre completo porque durante dos semanas la a estado mimando y consintiendo mientras la llama con un modo mas cariñoso se hizo adicta a ello y ahora no quiere nada diferente, así que ahora tener que compartir Natsu, eso no creo que le haga mucha ilusión, aunque tu idea no es mala, no creo que sea lo primero que haga, tal vez mas adelante cuando las cosas avancen un tanto mas entre ese par entonces si, Erza saque la loca que lleva dentro para deshacerse momentáneamente de Lucy.

**El angel de la oscuridad**

¿Tanto así de seco quedaste? XD, lo del equipo de limpieza, solo el de un forense podría limpiar sin dejar rastros, el capitulo me alegra que te gustara, espero no se te hiciera muy largo en cuanto a este, espero lo disfrutes también y me pregunto si notaras el truco escondido en la cita de Natsu y Lucy aunque a mi parecer es bastante obvio.

**Draco**

Espero que el sueño de Erza y las demas te haya parecido interesante, claro esta solo están los de las participantes del juego o al menos de las que estuvieron conscientes al final del mismo.

Supongo que te refiere a cuando ya viene la consumación de la relación entre Natsu y Lucy, que es en esencia lo que lo cambia todo.

**chisa782911**

Lo importante es que al final dejaste tu comentario y eso me alegra, aunque también esta el detalle de que releyeras principalmente las partes ero, pero bueno, a cada quien su veneno XD.

Bueno Lucy acabo bastante caliente luego de escuchar dos semanas de su novio amaestrando a la indomable fiera que es Erza, mas sabiendo que hasta le alcanzo a estrenar el culo, así que ganas no le faltaran de rememorar lo que siente que la empalen ah atrás, aunque esta vez si por un hombre y no por una degenerada y alcohólica tetona calenturienta y su juguetona amiga albina.

Trate de probar con diferentes situaciones en cada caso, ya sabes la variedad para hacer todo mucho mas interesante entre ese par. Son sus jugos, pero dada la falta de control de esfinteres de la chica cuando alcanza el máximo de placer, pues la mejor manera de describirlo es que acaba orinándose de placer, ¿no?, ademas de que obviamente acaba con eso siendo un verdadero espectáculo por la fuerza y potencia con la que dispara sus chorros.

Bueno si la intercambian, queda implícito considerando todo lo que hacen, tal vez no lo remarco pero de que intercambiaron saliva de eso no te quepa duda, Erza se esta haciendo cada vez mas adicta a los fluidos de Natsu.

La parte donde prácticamente Erza se bebe la orina de Natsu es mas un conjunto de casualidades, ella no quería soltarlo, el estaba que se orinaba y dadas las circunstancias acaba haciéndolo en la boca de Erza, aunque igual considerando lo trastornada por el placer que sentía en ese momento, bien puede acabarlo disfrutando mas de lo que debería. Quería dejar en claro que ambos se estarían provocando en esa pasarela mientras Erza usaba trajes cada vez mas dignos de una vulgar zorra solo para Natsu y como el debía aguantarse las ganas de saltarle encima mientras la provocaba con su erecta polla expuesta a sus ojos, lo de los trajes, admito debí buscar ejemplos de ese tipo de trajes en internet para dar mayor credibilidad a los mismos a la hora de describirlos con tal detalle.

Era una laguna que era obvio que se iba a aprovechar llegado el momento, en cuanto a que Erza no gritara por ser sodomizada por primera vez, bueno, con lo sobre excitada que estaba y lo ansiosa de rabo que se encontraba, no es del todo raro supongo, aunque eso si, la premisa se mantiene, en cuanto Erza lo prueba se empieza a tornar adicta y entre mas lo pruebe mayor la adicción de la pelirroja, aunque claro es porque es con Natsu. Erza es una golosa y punto, ahora imagina esto, su boca es golosa, su culo es al menos diez veces mas goloso que su boca, ¿que tan goloso sera su coño cuando finalmente sienta a Natsu entrar en ella? Por cierto lo de dormir con la polla en el culo, te aseguro que ganas no le faltan, solo que ahora sera mas difícil que pase dadas las circunstancias.

La tipica frase del hentai cuando una chica es lo suficientemente sensible al anal como para tener un orgasmo por ahí, no lo considere en su momento pero creo que algo cercano a eso si que escribí, pero no estoy seguro, si esta, debe estar en la escena en el despacho del maestro, que de paso fue lo mas atrevido del capitulo considerando todo.

Es una invitación, por eso ella lo hace, cuando quiere que el la tome por algún agujero los abre para decirle que esta lista para ser tomada por ahí, que no lo hiciera con su coño cuando estuvo lista para entregarse es mas por que estaba deshecha como para mover un musculo en el momento, de lo contrarió no habría dudado un segundo en hacerlo.

Trato de ser realista, tanto semen derramado en esa parte de su cuerpo, si se filtra sera como si lo estuviera cagando, ¿o acaso crees que de ocurrir sería otra la expresión que se debe de usar? aunque supongo que es porque para algunos esta demasiado cerca de lo escatologico como para plasmarlo abiertamente sin hacerlo sonar asqueroso.

En este capitulo si bien no ocurrió lo del baile con el traje de la película, idea que por cierto me reservare para mas adelante, si ocurrió lo del acto con Lucy en un escenario para el que hay que tener muchos huevos creo yo, espero lo disfrutaras.

Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero sugieres que ya sea Erza o Lucy o las dos, ¿le restrieguen las tetas por la cara a Natsu como si le estuvieran ordeñando la polla?

Como sea me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero también disfrutes de este.

Gracias, que tengas salud también y protegete del virus por tu seguridad y la de tu familia.


	15. Entrenando a Erza: Dolor

Está historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yaayy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 15: Entrenando a Erza: Dolor  
**

La noche había caído sobre -magnolia y muchos ya se encontraban descansando en sus hogares dejando que la paz los cobijase, salvo en dos puntos de la misma, el primero una habitación donde una rubia y su shota novio daban rienda suelta a la pasión luego de las emocionantes aventuras que tuvieron en su cita previa por lo cual en este momento la rubia lo cabalgaba con abandono en busca de sentir su semilla disparada en su matriz derritiendo las paredes de la misma con su calor.

El otro lugar se encontraba muy lejos de ahí y se trataba de un edificio particular, solo apto para magos y tan selectivo que solo mujeres eran permitidos en el lugar, si, se trataba del complejo de habitaciones que era Fairy Hills, aunque mas concretamente, la enorme habitación de una de las mujeres que ahí vivían.

El lugar estaba hecho un completo y perfecto desastre, espadas clavadas en la pared, armaduras regadas por el piso, los maniquíes que soportaban las armaduras, algunos rotos justo por el torso, otros decapitados limpiamente de un tajo y lo mas raro, algunos de los mismos se encontraban medio cuerpo incrustado en la pared dejando visibles solo las piernas de los mismos.

En otras secciones las paredes estaban agrietadas producto seguramente de golpes secos y potentes dados contra las mismas y lo peor, parecía que el daño estaba lejos de terminar, pues en mas adelante una mujer de hermosas facciones y largo cabello escarlata, se encontraba enloquecida, gritando de furia y frustración, lanzando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente como si fuera un proyectil en búsqueda de un objetivo que no existía o cuando menos, no se encontraba presente.

Lo mas curioso es que cuando la chica llego no saludo a nadie, se dirigió directo a su cuarto y un segundo después solo se escuchaban los gritos de rabia de la mujer junto a los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y estrellándose en el interior del cuarto, por lo cual en determinado momento las chicas preocupadas por su amiga trataron de ir con ella y hablar, pero antes de siquiera poder tocar la puerta sintieron un ruido seco en el interior que les heló la sangre y lleno de miedo sus corazones, cosa que solo aumento cuando de la puerta de madera empezaron a salir hojas de metal afilado que en mas de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de alcanzar la cabeza de alguna de ellas haciendo que casi se desmayasen del susto

En determinado momento entendieron que entrar era sentencia de muerte y que fuese lo que fuese que ocurría con la pelirroja lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarla desahogarse, por eso aconsejadas por la albina mayor todas se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir, algo que resulto ser toda una proeza pues los gritos de la chica eran tan fuertes e intensos que atravesaban las paredes permitiéndole oír como descargaba su frustración destruyendo toda su habitación y de paso haciéndolas temblar de miedo, pero inevitablemente el cansancio las venció y pese al alboroto de la pelirroja finalmente acabaron durmiéndose dejando a la mujer sola con su rabia.

\- !AHHHHH!, !ERES UN...!, ¡YYYAAAAA! - no era capaz de conectar sus palabras, solo quería descargar todo lo que sentía por dentro, por eso todo lo que encontraba le era útil para golpear, romper, lanzar y destruir con toda la rabia de la que era capaz de liberar en ese momento.

En un determinado momento se atrevio a parar y descansar mientras su mente era u caos que trataba de ordenar sus ideas, sin embargo al ver el rostro de la chica, sus ojos se encontraban rojos y lagrimas escurrían de ellos, lagrimas de dolor, de abandono, de desazón y todas tenían un motivo único, motivo con nombre y apellido que era ni mas ni menos que Natsu Dragneel.

Fue nada mas recordar ese nombre y empezó a lanzar mas cosas, muebles, sillas, lo que fuera mientras despotricaba contra el pequeño pelirrosa que había osado jugar con ella de manera tan cruel y lo peor, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan estúpida de caer cuando sabía que el tenía pareja y no solo eso que todo lo que estaba pasando no era mas que parte de una estúpida apuesta.

\- ¡Baka!, ¡baka!, ¡Natsu baka! - con cada insulto hacia su compañero pelirrosa la chica lanzaba algún mueble por la habitación causando que el desorden y el caos al interior de la misma aumentara y dejara el lugar como la escena de un crimen donde hubo forcejeo, - ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, Natsu - cuando lo llamo ya no fue en un grito, de hecho fue un lastimero susurro lo que salió de sus labios mientras tocaba la placa de su collar de mascota, su mente estaba agitada y todo giraba en torno a el, Natsu Dragneel, el hombre que había agitado tanto su corazon al punto de olvidarse de sus propios valores y convicciones al estar con el.

Quería odiarlo, pero cada vez que recordaba sus caricias, sus mimos, la manera tan amorosa en que la llamaba pese a que usaba ese tono burlón con ella y esa sonrisa que la derretía de un tiempo para acá solo podía llorar, al sentir que ahora con la rubia en el medio su maravilloso mundo de fantasía donde solo existían ellos dos llegaba a su fin.

Quería creer lo contrario, de verdad, pero con lo que vio a lo largo de ese día y lo que escucho, supo que ella no tenía cabida ahí y la sola idea le estaba destrozando por dentro, por eso en este momento se encontraba sentada en el suelo, recostada contra la pared y con las piernas recogidas mientras gemía de frustración y dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran libres, estaba sola y lo sabía, pero eso no evito que escondiera su lastimero rostro entre sus piernas como si no quisiera que ni el aire la viera llorar.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en su mente solo se repetían los sucesos que la llevaron a su actual estado, se torturaba a si misma, pero no las podía detener por mas que quisiera hacerlo y en ese momento vaya que si lo quería.

* * *

Lo había visto marcharse con la rubia, había visto la mirada que se dedicaban y cuando salieron tan presuroso había visto el brillo que tenían en sus ojos, tal vez aun fuese virgen, pero ese brillo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, era el de una pareja que esta ansiosa de sentir el cuerpo del otro no solo con sus manos y lo sabía tan bien, por el simple hecho de que tan solo unos minutos atrás, ella tenía esa misma mirada y Natsu se la dirigía a ella.

Por eso, al verlos irse, no pudo mas que quedarse estática, congelada en su lugar mientras sentía su corazón comprimirse al ver a la pareja irse a follar, porque estaba segura que era lo que harían mientras que sentía como de su puerta trasera el semen depositado por el mago de fuego se filtraba y corría libremente por sus piernas, aunque eso poco le importaba ahora, solo tenía mente para el hecho de que su amo la había dejado en cuanto llego la rubia.

¿Debía odiarla por quitarle la atención de su amo?, tal vez, pero su lado mas orgulloso le recriminaba que era una estupidez, desde el principio eso solo era un juego, un placentero juego si, pero un juego a fin de cuentas y todo juego se tiene que acabar en algún momento, aun así eso no evitaba que se resintiera un tanto por el hecho de que la rubia acababa de arruinar su momento con su amo.

"Esa tonta rubia pechos de vaca", no pudo evitar ese pensamiento y en cuanto se percato de su pensamiento se reprendió a si misma por ello y por primera vez desde que decidió ceder al deseo que Natsu había despertado en ella hacía el y solo hacía el volvió a escuchar a su lado mas orgulloso, a su lado mas moralista, al menos lo suficiente como para moverse de su lugar y no llamar la atención.

Tristemente el lugar donde estaba era el menos ideal para tener paz, pues el gremio desconocía incluso el significado de la susodicha palabra, menos con la llegada de uno de sus miembros tras una misión, entonces era cuando mas algarabía hacían para celebrar el regreso mientras escuchaban sobre su aventura en medio de risas y bebida, cosa para lo que en ese momento no se sentía de humor.

Y como si aquel no fuese su día, la peor calamidad estaba por venir cuando dos mujeres se sentaron con ella luego de un rato, nada mas ni nada menos que dos de las recién llegadas y su peor pesadilla en conjunto, la castaña bebedora y ese demonio con cara de ángel que era su ami-enemiga, si, no eran ni mas ni menos que Cana Alberona y Mirajane Strauss quienes se habían acercado al lugar donde hace unos momentos decidiera sentarse la pelirroja y siendo honesta consigo misma, no sabía quien de las dos era peor para lidiar en ese momento.

\- Mooo, Erza esa no es la cara que deberías poner al ver regresar a tus amigas - la primera en hablar fue la albina, no sería tan malo si no fuera porque en ese momento, esa mujer estaba usado esa faceta de niña buena con ella que sabía que no era mas que una maldita fachada de la verdadera bruja que se escondía detrás y el que le estuviese haciendo pucheros no estaba ayudando a bajarle la furia que sentía al verse interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mira? - lo dijo toscamente, entre mas rápido acabara la conversación mucho mejor para ella, pero claro, era Mirajane de quien hablaban, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarla, menos si ella se lo ponía así de fácil.

\- Valla actitud Erza, deberías relajarte o al final te quedaras como una solterona virgen y amargada - al escucharla decir aquello en serio necesito de todo su autocontrol para no invocar una de sus espadas y tratar de decapitarla, pero los gestos de esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse no pasaron desapercibidos por la albina que sonrío con suficiencia al ver lo fácil que le estaba resultando ese día poder fastidiar a su amiga.

\- No eres quien para juzgarme Mira, después de todo, estoy segura que eres mas virgen que yo - oh si, ella también podía jugar a ese juego de insultos y si lo que quería era guerra, entonces guerra le iba a dar, ademas, ella no es que fuera virgen a un 100% y esa era a sus ojos una clara ventaja sobre la albina, algo que vio funcionaba cuando la vio por un segundo arrugar el gesto en una clara muestra de ira ante su comentario, cosa que le dio algo de satisfacción si se permitía ser honesta, aunque claro, el gusto le duro poco al verla de nuevo colocar una mirada superior contra ella, una mirada combinada con burla ante su ignorancia, la pregunta era, ¿ignorancia sobre que?

\- Los juegos con consoladores no cuentan Erza y si le entregaste tu virtud a un trozo de plástico, eres mas estúpida de lo que pensé - era oficial, esa zorra se estaba buscando que le diera una buena paliza como en los viejos tiempos, pero solo por dignidad se estaba conteniendo, aunque en ese momento le resultaba demasiado difícil hacerlo, - ademas, por mi condición de virgen no te preocupes, ya he encontrado a mi pareja ideal a quien le pienso entregar todo de mi, algo que seguramente tu jamas encontraras siendo la gorila tetuda que eres - hasta ahí, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la iba a matar, no por el insulto hacía su persona, eso era normal en ese demonio con cara bonita, no, fue por lo otro que dijo, algo en esas palabras la enfadaron, sentía que esa puta tenía intención de tomar algo que le pertenecía, aunque no sabía bien el que era, pero si tenía claro que esa era su intención, lo veía en sus ojos, la malicia digna innata proveniente de un demonio como ella o al menos así lo percibía la pelirroja.

\- Vamos Mira, no la molestes, es obvio que no esta pasando por un buen momento - finalmente intervino la castaña cuando noto que esas dos estaban en un punto en el que una sola palabra mas por insulsa que fuese acabaría con ambas iniciando una guerra entre ellas y eso no sería bueno para nadie, bueno tal vez si para ellas pues acabaría con ese par denudas recreandole la vista, pero el grado de destrucción no lo valía, ademas de claro esta, haber notado el extraño carácter de la pelirroja que si bien era bastante serio hoy estaba muy diferente y eso solo significaba que estaba pasando por algún evento especifico.

Sus palabras parecieron ser efectivas cuando noto como la mirada de la albina cambio de una retadora y desafiante hacía su amiga, por una mucho mas curiosa e incluso conciliadora al procesar las palabras de la alcohólica castaña y vio a la pelirroja que desvió la mirada sin dejar de tener ese ceño fruncido ademas de un tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas antes de verla retomar su puesto en su asiento.

\- Erza, ¿acaso estas... en tu periodo? - lo dijo un tanto afligida, sin la mas mínima intención de burla en su voz, no sería justo, ella también era mujer después de todo y entendía lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser esa época del mes, el que Erza no respondiera solo aumentaba su creencia de que había acertado sobre la condición actual de la pelirroja, - oh cariño lo siento tanto, no lo sabía, ¿necesitas algo en especial para sobrellevarlo? - lo decía con comprensión hacia la mujer, un poco de camaradería femenina, algo que incomodo a la pelirroja mas de lo que se esperaba.

Como si no fuera suficiente, ahora resultaba que sus amigas pensaban que estaba preciso en esos días del mes donde sus bragas eran la escena de un crimen violento, no sabían lo lejos que estaban de entender realmente que era lo que le pasaba en ese momento, pero en su mente eso era mejor que decirles que estaba celosa, un momento, ¿celosa?, ese detalle llamo la atención de la muchacha que se reprochaba ese pensamiento, no tenía porque estar celosa, de hecho no estaba celosa, al menos era lo que repetía en su mente.

Sin embargo hubo algo que no se espero, cuando considero las palabras de Mira sobre si quería algo en ese momento, su mente la traiciono generando un pensamiento sorpresivo para ella pues a la pregunta de la albina, la respuesta que llego a su mente era simple, "quiero a Natsu" y ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo aun mas antes de sacudir levemente su cabeza reprochándose a si misma su infantil pensamiento.

\- No es necesario, solo... olvidemos que esto paso, ¿si? - pidió con una débil sonrisa mientras que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa para asombro de las otras dos mujeres que se preocuparon al verla comportándose así, tan apagada cuando ella para este momento generalmente ya estaría moliendo a palos a sus escandalosos amigos por el desorden que estaban causando con su festejo.

Querían preguntar que le ocurría pero sentían que no era algo que debieran hacer pues era algo muy personal, algo entendible si estaba con la regla encima, si, aun creían en esa teoría, mas al ver el comportamiento de la chica, uno tan anormal como para que no fuera por una alteración anímica debida a su proceso biológico como mujer.

\- Haaaa, estoy muy cansada, creo que me retirare por hoy, nos vemos después - finalmente la pelirroja no soporto mas estar en ese lugar y acabo prefiriendo retirarse, necesitaba pensar y entre tamaña algarabía, eso sería imposible, mas si llegaba a darse el caso de que algún otro miembro del gremio se acercara a ella con intenciones de molestarla, en su estado actual eso no era lo mas aconsejable.

Las otras dos chicas solo la vieron irse bastante sorprendidas, pero entendiendo que quizás lo mejor era dejarla sola para que pudiese relajarse en ese momento tan difícil para cualquier mujer, aunque eso no evito que se vieran entre ellas con intriga ante el accionar de la mujer.

\- Ne Mira, ¿no crees que Erza se comportaba mas raro para solo estar con la regla? - no pudo evitar la pregunta, era demasiado como para que solo estuviera en juego su ciclo femenino al asecho, había algo mas, solo que no lograba determinar que era.

\- Mmmm, ¿tu crees?, bueno, Erza no es que fuera nunca muy predecible de todas maneras - Mira parecía tener sus propias preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo la conocía casi que de toda la vida, raro no era pensar que esta fuera su actual respuesta a su periodo.

\- Algo mas paso aquí y creo que llego la hora de averiguarlo - con eso dicho la castaña se paro de su lugar y se dispuso a ir hacia los chicos en busca de respuestas, algo que sorprendió a la albina generando mucha curiosidad en ella sobre lo que podría ser un buen y jugoso chisme de lo que ocurrió en esas dos semanas que estuvieron fuera.

\- Dejare que ella haga el trabajo sucio, luego me enterare de lo que descubra - dijo la albina restandole importancia al asunto, quería saber también que había estado ocurriendo, pero tenía sus propios deberes que cumplir ahora que había regresado, así que dejaría que Cana averiguara todo por ella y luego le sacaría la información a la castaña, tal vez con una cerveza helada.

Se retiro ella también en dirección hacía su lugar habitual tras la barra, aunque en el proceso igual dio un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás para ver a la ya lejana figura de la pelirroja caminando lejos del gremio, ahora mas que nunca la curiosidad la mataba, pero ya tendría tiempo de ponerse al corriente mas adelante, por ahora consideraba mejor dejarla en paz con sus pensamientos.

Por su parte la pelirroja avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, solo quería huir en primera del bullicio en el gremio, cosa que logro al irse y segundo lograr despejar su mente, cosa en la cual había fallado miserablemente pues no importaba cuanto tratase sus pensamientos solo se desviaban en algún momento hacía el mismo tema, el pequeño depravado que había sido su amo durante dos semanas y que ahora muy seguramente se encontraba en brazos de una rubia pechugona siendo ordeñado como tantas veces ella lo había hecho.

Podrían tacharla de pervertida por terminar recordando siempre el como acababa gimiendo sin control por el placer que Natsu le brindaba pero le era difícil no pensar en eso cuando durante todo ese tiempo, incluso antes de ceder a disfrutar del mismo, siempre había algo que le decía que esas caricias que el le daba, esas sonrisas que el le daba y esa mirada que le dedicaba tenían algo mas, algo que ella no llegaba a identificar sin importar cuanto lo intentara o tal vez inconscientemente si lo identificaba, pero se negaba a creer en tal posibilidad.

Se pasaría buena parte de su caminata tratando de despejar su mente, filtrando sus pensamientos en búsqueda de la paz que ahora se negaba a responder a su llamado pero al final el pensamiento primario seguía presente y al igual que el dueño de dicho pensamiento, este no se rendía fácilmente ni aceptaba la idea de abandonar su mente, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el, en su lindo y joven amo por mucho que intentara.

Estaría así vagando al parecer sin rumbo fijo completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor por horas hasta que sin percatarse acabo en un lugar peculiar, frente a la casa de la rubia donde los últimos días había vivido con Natsu y donde había probado de su mano el placer de sentirse mujer, su mujer, aunque para su sorpresa, se encontró lamentándose el no serlo por completo... aun.

Ese ultimo pensamiento la sonrojo, no porque se negara a creer que estaba dispuesta a darle esa ultima parte de ella a el, si no porque la sola idea de entregarsele le resultaba demasiado tentadora en ese momento, aunque no por eso no acabaría reprochándose a si misma el pensamiento peleando con su propia y en ese momento pervertida imaginación, pelea que se vio interrumpida cuando escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta frente a ella.

También escuchaba voces, dos para ser precisos y las conocía ambas, fue entonces que entro en pánico, lo último que quería era verlos a ellos dos y mucho menos encontrárselos frente a la puerta de la casa de ella, se vería raro y lo peor estaba segura de que eso lo aprovecharía él para molestarla pues no dudaba que acabaría comportándose rara y ansiosa ante ellos si se encontraban cara a cara.

¿Qué hizo entonces?, lo único sensato de lo que fue capaz en ese momento la pelirroja la cual se encontraba sin muchas opciones ni ideas, se escondió cerca de ahí en un callejón desde donde podría verlos sin que ellos la vieran para así saber en que momento poder salir de su improvisado escondite.

Entonces los vio, saliendo de la vivienda de la chica, el con una sonrisa de satisfacción difícil de disimular y que ya le daba un indicio de a que se debía mientras que al ver a la rubia, pese a no parecerlo, ella podía notar lo ligeramente desarreglada que se encontraba, con su cabello un tanto desordenado aunque no lo suficiente como para ser notado fácilmente pero el colmo de todo eso es que ella podía notar el esfuerzo de la rubia tetona por mantenerse en pie, eso le dijo todo, habían estado follando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y tan intensamente que la rubia a duras penas si debía sentir sus piernas, conocía ese sentimiento muy bien, Natsu le había dejado en ese mismo estado muchas veces en esas dos semanas, especialmente desde que ella decidió dejarle jugar con su culito.

\- _¡Vamos Luce, aun tenemos tiempo para una cita!_ \- esa parte le llamo su atención de nuevo hacía la pareja, particularmente la palabra cita esa palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez causándole dolor, al tiempo que una furia asesina que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte tras escuchar al pequeño dragón decirle aquello a la rubia, mas porque se lo decía mientras sonreía radiante haciéndole querer ir ahí y romperle la cara a golpes a ese pequeño manipulador.

Los vio irse en su cita y no soporto mas cuando los vio tomarse de las manos para caminar como pareja en plena calle y mientras tanto no dejaban de sonreírse con cariño cosa que solo la enfureció mas emanando un aura hostil en su dirección sin darse cuenta, aunque escondiéndose rápidamente cuando los vio detenerse y mirar en todas direcciones buscando algo, suponía que a ella entendido que debía calmarse o la verían.

Si, había decidido seguirlos en cuanto escucho la palabra cita y los vio tomarse de las manos, fue una decisión rápida e inconsciente que no razono en lo mas mínimo, solo quería seguirlos, "debo asegurarme de que no hagan nada que ponga en vergüenza al gremio", llego a justificar su accionar en ese momento, "si, solo los sigo por eso, no es que este celosa ni nada", trataba de autoconvencerse, pero la realidad era que se movía por celos, quería evitar que intimaran demasiado, por eso entre mas se repetía su supuesta motivación para seguirlos, esa parte de si misma que ya había caído en los encantos del pequeño mago de fuego le repetía constantemente "si como no", aunque la pelirroja mantenía oídos sordos a dichos comentarios.

Verlos tan felices le dolía y verlos dándose un beso la enfurecía, al punto de que no podía controlar la sed de sangre que sus celos le generaban, sed que estaba dirigida a ellos, difícil saber a cual de los dos en en especifico o mayor medida pero se centraba en ellos y solo en ellos al punto de que podían percibirla o al menos a esa horrible sensación que los alcanzaba en momentos particulares como ese y los detenía de sus actividades para buscar la fuente de tan desagradable sensación.

Entonces y solo entonces, cuando la pelirroja se veía en la necesidad de esconderse pues una vez mas casi se delataba a si misma se reprochaba a si misma sus descuidos, aunque igual eso no evitaba que sus pensamientos se dirigiesen en otra dirección, donde para justificar su accionar les echaba la culpa al par de magos y a sus desvergonzados actos públicos.

"Pero que les pasa a esos dos, deberían tener algo de decencia, no pueden ir por ahí besándose a mitad de la calle, sería una deshonra para el gremio si se sabe que una de sus miembros va por la calle besuqueándose con un niño, eso es tan... pervertido", claro esta que se debía callar en su diatriba cuando empezaba a recordar lo que ella había hecho con el chico, especialmente sus juegos sexuales en los callejones de la ciudad, entonces, ¿que derecho tenia ella de juzgarlos si ella misma había hecho cosas aun mas desvergonzadas que un simple beso?, aunque claro esta no se trataba de ella, si no de el par de desvergonzados que estaba espiando, es decir, siguiendo para evitar que alteraran la moral publica o al menos eso quería creer Erza.

Se enfureció cuando vio como algunas personas pasaban al lado de la pareja y de hecho los alababan no por ser buena pareja, si no porque a ojos de los transeúntes eran un par de hermanos muy unidos donde la mayoría de elogios iban para la rubia pechos de vaca a la cual cada vez odiaba mas.

"¡Serán idiotas! ese depravado no tiene nada de adorable y ella seguro que de puritana no tiene un pelo", no pudo evitar el comentario mental cuando vio como los elogios continuaban sin siquiera imaginar lo que ella que de entrada esa rubia era una estrella porno en su cabeza pues en su imaginación la veía desnuda abriendo sus piernas invitando a su Natsu a que le reventara el coño, ni mucho menos se debían imaginar que ese adorable niño era un depravado sexual que le había roto infinidad de veces el culo con su enorme, gorda, caliente y ... deliciosa polla, se sacudió en cuanto sus pensamientos se desviaron a terrenos innecesarios.

El problema era que le costaba no pensar en su polla cuando el lechoso recordatorio del poder de la misma aun se sentía dentro de su recto y también resbalando de vez en cuando por sus piernas sonrojandola al punto de que su rostro podía fácilmente competir con el color de su cabello, lo peor era que si veía al pequeño desvergonzado responsable de todo podía notar que prácticamente estaba disfrutando de todo ese show, el degenerado parecía divertido con la situación donde le alagaban por ser algo que ella sabía que no era, es decir tierno y por si fuera poco iban esos idiotas y le daban consejos sobre ser un buen niño y escuchar siempre a su hermana, en serio que había un limite para tanta estupidez, al menos así lo creía ella y por lo que veía, se equivoco, luego estaba esa maldita sonrisa suya, la derretía y al mismo tiempo la enfurecía lo último debido a que no se la dedicaba a ella obviamente y como si no fuera suficiente podía notar como los demás consolidaban su imagen de niño inocente y puro gracias a esa estúpida sonrisa, ahora si que quería ir y romperle la cara pero se contenía, mas o menos pues en ese momento la esquina de la pared donde posaba sus manos tenía grietas que se originaban de sus manos debido a la presión que ejercía en ese momento la pelirroja movida por la ira.

Era digno de ese pequeño manipulador el saber como sacarle provecho a su ternura actual para poder hacer de las suyas, después de todo fue por eso que ella acabo siendo su mascota en primer lugar e y luego le permitió ahogarse en ese océano de placer, como fuera, lo que escucho fue la gota que derramaría el vaso de su paciencia.

\- _Ella no es mi Onee-chan, es mi novia_ \- nada mas escucharlo sintió su mandíbula apretarse al punto de sorprenderle que sus dientes no se cuartearan, suerte que no corrió la pared la cual donde tenía las manos la pelirroja había una enorme destrucción y en su puños trozos de escombro de pared, lo único que la consolaba era que con la estupidez que hizo Natsu estaba segura de que los demás los separarían bajo el concepto de moralidad que ella suponía tenían, ya luego buscaría como salvar a la rubia de eso pero por ahora solo esperaba sonriente el momento en que todo explotara, mas considerando el cuerpo la forma de vestir de la rubia que le daba esa apariencia de corruptora de menores, al menos así la veía en ese momento Erza.

"Lo siento Lucy, pero quizás aprendas a ser mas recatada a la hora de vestir y no ir por ahí mostrando tanta piel", sus pensamientos eran de reproche hacía su amiga, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, si la primera vez que fue a su casa quedo escandalizada por la ropa interior que usaba su amiga, algo como lo que estaba segura iba a pasar era precisamente producto de su manera tan desvergonzada de ser, de hecho no podía evitar la satisfacción al notar que Lucy estaba llorando cómicamente ante el inminente fin a su reputación, al parecer ella también sabía lo que seguía y solo entonces sintió compasión por la chica.

Sin embargo se quedo de piedra cuando en lugar de ver como le reprochaban a la rubia el ser una corruptora, vio a los pobladores a su alrededor reírse, no a modo de burla si no de la mas pura alegría, eso le daba mala espina sobre como es que estaban tomando las cosas las personas a su con quienes el par hablaban, algo le decía que lo que estaba por escuchar no le iba a hacer gracia ni-un-poco.

\- _Fu fu fu fu, así que eres el novio de tu Onee-chan, ¿no es verdad?_ \- tenía que ser un puto chiste, al menos eso era lo que pensaba la pelirroja tras escucharlos decir aquello, mas por la forma en que lo dijeron, las sonrisas felices y las miradas cálidas que les dirigían no ayudaba a desmentir lo que ella suponía había escuchado mal.

\- _Entonces tendrás que hacerte muy fuerte si quieres protegerla_ \- luego escucho la voz de otra persona, esta vez la de una de las mujeres presente, al parecer de una de mayor edad mientras le sonreía con cariño, - _después de todo, es el deber de todo hombre proteger a la mujer de su vida, ¿verdad?_ \- la forma como le hablaba, no sabía ni como responder ante lo que veía, ni siquiera parecía real todo aquello, era imposible creer que lo estaban aceptando con tanta facilidad, aunque considerando su falta de información no debió esperar otra cosa.

"Algo malo le pasa a esta gente, nadie puede ser así de estúpido... ni siquiera Natsu" su pensamiento era simple y no encontraba otra manera de explicar tal suceso, no podía ser que en serio encontraran normal todo eso, es decir, ¿quien en su sano juicio lo encontraría normal?, ciertamente la ciudad estaba muy mal si veía muy normal cosas como estas, lo peor de todo, se estaba enojando cada vez mas, era solo cuestión de tiempo que acabara explotando de furia, aunque claro esta, eso los demás no lo sabían o no estarían alimentando esa llama.

Estaba congelada en su sitio, procesando en su mente tanta locura mientras el deseo de ver la sangre de ese pelirrosa correr aumentaba, sus ojos estaban idos y los trozos de pared en su manos ahora no eran mas que polvo debido a la continua presión que sobre ellos se ejercía, pero nada se comparaba a como se puso nada mas oír a ese idiota abrir la boca de nuevo con la intención de seguirles el juego, si solo se hubiese movido lo habría detenido de decir una estupidez mas, pero ciertamente no lo hizo, su cuerpo no le respondía cuando vio ese brillo juguetón en su ojos y se acabaría arrepintiendo por eso.

\- _¡Si!, ¡me haré muy fuerte y cuando crezca me casare con Onee-chan!_ \- fue escuchar la forma en que lo dijo, llena de ilusión y expectativa, tan a falta de mejor palabra tierna, lo que causo que se rompiera, no sabía si estaba jugando o no al decir que se casaría con Lucy pero la idea no le gustaba, no le hacía gracia, la sola palabra matrimonio la tenía mal porque no era con ella aunque de eso no se percato por estar tan desconcertada en ese momento al escuchar a Natsu y su 'propuesta' de matrimonio hacía la rubia, se estaba enloqueciendo.

No ayudaba a recuperare el hecho de que los pobladores junto a la pareja empezaran a sonreir sin poder evitarlo tras las declaraciones tan impetuosas del pequeño dragón de fuego, ni tampoco el que luego de eso le siguiese una letanía de palabras de aliento hacía el chico en pro de alentarlo en su infantil empresa y mientras eso ocurría con el, Lucy estaba parada ahí totalmente sonrojada sin saber ni que hacer mas que sonreír imperceptiblemente ante las palabras no solo de Natsu si no de los pobladores que la rodeaban, en especial por las mujeres que la miraban con picardia como diciendo que su atractivo era tal que ya tenía un joven enamorado.

En ese momento la pelirroja finalmente se movió, pero no hacia la multitud ni contra Natsu, solo se retiro del lugar como alma en pena retirándose cada vez mas de la escena y yendo hacia un callejón casi que mecánicamente buscando un lugar donde refugiarse de todo y de todos y en cuanto llego desato toda su furia de manera explosiva cuando su rostro se contorsiono en una expresión de furia absoluta seguido de un golpe atronador y seco contra la pared, de tal magnitud y poder que la estructura se estremeció y el eco del sonido generado por tal ataque acabo viajando mucho muy lejos del lugar de impacto, como si incluso en ese momento el sonido mismo quisiera huir de la furia de la pelirroja llegando incluso a oídos de los causantes de su malestar estremeciéndolos ante la idea de ser el receptor de tal golpe y no fe el único, pues luego de ese primer golpe le siguieron otros, tal vez no de la misma magnitud que el inicial pero si llenos de tanta rabia como el primero y que iban dirigidos ya no solo contra la pared si no contra cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente y que tuviese la desdicha de captar la atención de la perturbada caballero.

La pelirroja no podía o tal vez simplemente no quería detenerse, en ese momento veía todo rojo, con ganas de golpear algo o a alguien y no cambió mucho la situación cuando salio de aquel callejón donde inicio su arrebato de ira, de hecho no distaba mucho de un monstruo de los que generalmente se encargaba de acabar cuando salia a una misión, salvo claro porque en su caso su cuerpo y su rostro estaban lejos de ser monstruosos, el problema es que eso no evitaba que la gente huyera cuando la veía pues de ella emanaba una fuerte aura, densa y oscura que solo demandaba sangre y que destruía cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, al punto de que en cuanto empezó a usar sus armaduras, muchos dejaron de reconocer en ella a la reina de las hadas de Fairy Tail y empezaran a confundirla con un verdadero monstruo que venía de las montañas a causar estragos en su ciudad.

De hecho el rumor sobre tamaño demonio suelto en las calles de la ciudad no tardo mucho en llegar a oídos de sus compañeros que como era de esperarse pronto actuaron para detener al ser que amenazaba a sus conciudadanos y la paz en sus vidas diarias y serían Gray, Gajeel y Elfman quienes decididos se abalanzarían sin temor hacía la batalla seguros de que vencerían con facilidad, después de todo nada podía compararse a la guerra contra Alvarez que ocurriese un año atrás y si habían sobrevivido a eso esto no sería mas complicado, al menos así lo creyeron en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo el desastre en un principio se prepararon para pelear y de hecho Elfman fue el primero en actuar lanzando un golpe contra el supuesto hombre mientras gritaba algo sobre ser hombre, aunque se sorprendió cuando el golpe dio de lleno contra el rostro de su adversario el cual se giro en el ultimo segundo para encararlo y recibió el golpe sin inmutarse ni moverse.

El problema llego luego de eso cuando Elfman repaso las imágenes en su mente previo al golpe buscando si es que hizo algo para anular cualquier daño y entonces empezó a sudar frío cuando justo antes de impactar su puño contra el rostro enemigo logro notar ciertos rasgos y facciones mas que conocidas para el y que de estar en lo correcto, acababa de cavar su propia tumba haciendo que ya no solo sudara frío, también empezara a temblar sin control y mirara a los cielos rogando a los dioses que se apiadaran de su alma si resultaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Lentamente y con temor fue retirando el tembloroso brazo de enfrente y conforme la imagen tras su puño se iba revelando el fornido hombre no pudo mas que empezar a llorar pues sabía que su destino estaba sellado en ese momento, - yo... etto... l-lo s-sien... - no termino de hablar cuando la mano de la pelirroja atrapo sus labios presionandolos dolorosamente y entonces la sangre se le fue al piso, sabía que ese era su fin.

\- Oye Elfman, ¿qué pasa hombre?, ¿acaso ya acabaste con ese monstruo? - el comentario de Gray solo lo puso mas nervioso y al ver como parecía que e comentario alteraba a Erza quiso advertirles para que se callaran o mejor aun, salieran corriendo a la mayor brevedad posible, pero sus labios estaban sujetos por la mujer que ahora lo veía con claras intensiones de hacerle todo el daño que le fuera humanamente posible y eso era bastante.

\- Geje, a lo mejor ese monstruo solo era un cobarde miedoso que le gusta asustar a los civiles pero le teme a los magos - ahora era Gajeel quien hablaba con un tono de mofa en su voz y mientras tanto el albino solo podía maldecir a los idiotas que estaban atrás de el complicando el asunto mientras con sus aterrados ojos pedía clemencia para el y veía como la mujer empezaba a sonreír siniestramente, para horror del chico que solo esperaba una muerte rápida e indolora como muestra de benevolencia de la chica.

Fue solo un instante lo que tardo en ver a la chica levantar su mano y cerrarlo en un puño tan apretado que incluso alcanzaba a ver músculos tensarse en su brazo y venas resaltarse antes de sentir el atronador impacto directo a su rostro, de hecho pudo sentir el momento cuando su nariz se rompió y sus dientes se aflojaron antes de salir despedido hacia atrás con tal fuerza que aun luego de tocar el suelo solo rodó por el mismo hasta llegar con su compañeros que estaban viendo atónitos como el chico viajo esa distancia con solo un puñetazo del enemigo.

Vieron asombrados ese hecho y al ver a su inconsciente amigo a sus pies entendieron que no debían subestimar a este oponente y con eso en mente se pusieron serios, ahora tenían un motivo mas para vencer a este rival, sin embargo, cometieron un grave error en ese momento y fue que ni por un segundo se le ocurrió ver a su contrincante, ni siquiera se dignaron en reconocerlo para saber a que se enfrentaban, al principio Elfman les impidió verla y ahora estaban mas centrados en ver el inconsciente cuerpo del albino por lo cual seguían sin conocer la identidad de su rival, primer gran error, el segundo fueron las mofas contra el mismo al creer que su camarada lo había vencido tan fácil con un golpe y el tercero y el que sellaría su condena digna del ms profundo de los infiernos, sin aun ver a su enemigo elevaron su poder y su instinto de lucha listos para hacerle pagar al infeliz que lastimo a su amigo.

\- Desgraciado, vas a pagar por esto - Gray empezó a temblar de furia y aun sin ver a quien enfrentaría elevo su poder enormemente mientras activaba su magia de Demon Slayer que se manifestó en el rápidamente junto con el deseo de hacer sufrir al monstruo que se atrevio a lastimar a uno de los miembros de su familia.

\- Es obvio que necesitas aprender modales y yo voy a enseñarte - ahora era Gajeel quien sonreía tétrico mientras accedía a su forma de dragón de metal y sombras aunque como su compañero seguía sin mirar a quien dirigía sus palabras y su instinto asesino.

\- Preparate para conocer la furia de F-F-Fai... ry T-T-T - la ultima parte la decían al unisono como un canto de guerra y solo entonces se atrevieron a dirigir su mirada en dirección de su oponente haciéndolos tartamudear, sudar aterrados al tiempo que sus magias se aplacaban de golpe y perdían el deseo de lucha que tenían hasta hace solo unos minutos, después de todo debías estar loco para enfrentarte a ella, - E-E...¡ERZA! - estaban aterrados, mas por el aspecto que proyectaba en ese momento la pelirroja.

Para empeorar la situación Erza hacia oídos sordos a sus excusas las cuales no tardaron en empezar a dar, incluso Gajeel que pese a su propio orgullo era alguien que temía y mucho a la pelirroja, varios golpes en los bajos en el pasado cortesía de la mujer le habían enseñado a temerle, como fuera, la chica en ese momento emanaba un aura densa y oscura que solo prometía dolor, casi parecía que alía humo de su boca como si en su interior bullera el mismísimo infierno y sus ojos podrían jurar que en ese momento eran dos orbes rojo brillante que los miraban con la firme intención de torturar hasta su almas.

\- P-por favor Erza... s-solo calate, est-toy seguro que po-podemos hablar de esto - Gray estaba considerando muy seriamente salir huyendo, pero su lado racional le decía y recordaba que eso podría ser algo incluso mas tonto que quedarse ahí y aceptar su destino como hombre, al menos tendría mas oportunidad de sobrevivir si se quedaba que si huía, pero nada le impedía intentar apelar a la cordura que al parecer la pelirroja había perdido.

\- ¿¡Que estas diciendo nevera con patas!?, hay que huir de aquí, tu puede que no lo sientas pero yo si, ella esta en trance, lo que sea que le paso, ahora solo demanda sangre y no pienso quedarme aquí a satisfacer ese deseo - le dijo o mas bien le recrimino el DS de hierro antes de salir corriendo del lugar en busca de salvar su propia vida de la furia de la pelirroja.

Gray por su parte rezo por su amigo, su estupidez le costaría caro, especialmente cuando sintió como por su costado una sombra y luego una ráfaga de viento cruzaron violentamente y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de que o quien se trataba, solo esperaba que su amigo no hiciera una tontería que agravase mas su situación luego de intentar huir, por lo cual miro para atrás para abrir con horror los ojos ante la escena que vio, casi podría jurar que la vio en cámara lenta y supo entonces que el moreno estaba condenado y en cuanto a que no cometiera una estupidez, bueno, esa oportunidad ya se perdió.

No era para menos, el mago de hiero había huido todo lo rápido que pudo y al principio creyó que fue la decisión correcta, al menos hasta que sintió el peligro acercándose a su espalda, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, el único problema era que en ese momento todos su actos se podían resumir en una cuestión de instintos de supervivencia, por lo cual en cuanto sitio esa oscura y aterradora presencia de manera inconsciente se giro sobre si mismo para enfrentar a su agresor y del mismo modo transformo su brazo derecho en un martillo de metal gracias a su magia el cual envió directamente a estrellarse contra su adversario dándole para su completo horror en el rostro y frenando la en el proceso pero no precisamente porque el golpe resultase efectivo.

En cuanto se percato de lo que hizo se puso azul de inmediato cualquier oportunidad de pedir clemencia se esfumo ante su instintivo accionar y lo supo cuando al retirar su brazo se encontró con el rostro de un sonriente demonio cuyos ojos brillaban con regocijo al tener ahora una excusa para apalearlo, bueno, mas de lo que planeaba hacerlo en un principio y cuando se le acerco para quedar frente a frente por alguna razón se sintió insignificantemente pequeño a su lado, de hecho por un momento llego a casi perder su control de esfinteres, pero con la poca dignidad que le quedaba en ese momento decidió morir como hombre, bueno, al menos no como uno que había ensuciado sus pantalones justo antes de morir y cerro los ojos esperando lo que se venía.

Por su parte Gray solo desvió la mirada en cuanto aquel aberrante espectáculo empezó y lo único que podía escuchar era como el moreno gritaba de dolor pidiendo ayuda a nadie en especifico mientras la macabra y perturbada risa de Erza se escuchaba mientras impartía su dolorosa voluntad sobre el cuero del DS de hierro.

Considero aprovechar que estaba muy concentrada matando a golpes a Gajeel para huir y con suerte perderse de la escena hasta que la pelirroja se calmase, sin embargo en cuanto tomo una semi posición de huida, sintió una mano atrapar con fuerza su cabeza haciéndolo sudar, especialmente porque esa mano empezó a apretar con cada vez mayor fuerza su cráneo haciéndolo pensar que en cualquier momento se lo reventaría por la presión y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que tras el estaba la hermosa pero transformada en ogro pelirroja sonriendo de esa manera tan macabra mientras lo sujetaba para que no huyera de su castigo, por lo cual cerro los ojos y pidió a los cielos por una muerte rápida y sin dolor ahora que escapara se había convertido en una imposibilidad.

Lo que paso después con ellos, bueno eso era un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba y los pocos transeúntes que llegaron a verlo jamas hablarían de ello pues era traumático incluso para ellos, solo bastaba decir que ninguno de los dos saldría virgen de culo ese día cuando la pelirroja sacando quien sabe de donde un par de bates empalo al par de magos con ellos empezando directamente por el lado mas ancho, lo demás, era demasiado difícil y aterrador solo recordarlo, peor aun llegar a comentarlo con alguien mas.

Si algo se podía sacar de bueno respecto a la brutalizacion y desvirgamiento anal del par de magos es que con tamaña paliza, la pelirroja había descargado toda la adrenalina que sentía en el momento a causa de lo que escucho de su amo y los celos que eso despertó en ella, ahora se sentía mas tranquila, de hecho cuando salio del perímetro donde todo ocurrió, gracias a la sonrisa de satisfacción que se cargaba en el momento, cualquiera que la viera ni siquiera se le ocurriría asociar a tan hermosa dama con el monstruo sanguinario de hace unos instantes sonreía relajada al haber podido descargar su ira, pero esa sonrisa se borro al recordar a la feliz pareja que estaba siguiendo y se reprocho mentalmente que por su arrebato les había perdido el rastro.

Entonces se decidió a encontrarlos nuevamente, algo difícil pues la ciudad era lo suficientemente grande como para que tuviesen muchas opciones para perderse de su vista y estaba segura que a casa de la rubia no habían vuelto, al menos no aun, debía encontrarlos, por el honor y la reputación del gremio debía encontrarlos y evitar que dieran un espectáculo bochornoso y vulgar, si, aun seguía insistiendo que esta empresa no era movida por sus celos pese a que no hace mas de unos pocos minutos había causado tal destrozo y sodomizado a dos de sus compañeros movida por sus desbordados celos.

Le llevo tiempo y esfuerzo encontrarlos, especialmente porque en ocasiones cuando se sentía totalmente perdida debía centrarse para intentar rastrear sus firmas mágicas y empezaba a moverse en cuanto percibía solo un poco de las mismas, eso le hizo llegar tarde a muchos de los destinos de la joven pareja aumentando su frustración, pero cuando estaba por darse por vencida finalmente los encontró paseando por el distrito comercial bastante acaramelados para su molestia.

Y su escandalización se fue hasta las nubes cuando los vio ingresar a una tienda particular y que en condiciones normales le tendría totalmente prohibido el paso al mago de fuego, si, los vio entrar a una tienda de lencería, cosa que a sus ojos no tenía sentido que hicieran, claro al menos hasta que recordó que ella había usado trajes de baño bastante escandalosos y por como se comporto el pequeño pervertido era obvio que le gusto mucho la ropa interior atrevida, entonces no era raro pensar que quizás quería experimentar lo mismo con la rubia, solo que en su caso si sería con lencería de verdad y no el intento de traje de baño provocativo que se probo la pelirroja.

Sin embargo la molesta mujer decidió entrar para detenerlos de cualquier estupidez que fuesen a considerar cometer, bueno al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a si misma, la realidad era muy diferente y parte de esa realidad era movida por unos fuertes celos y deseo de lucha donde su único propósito era encontrar ropa interior de la misma índole sugestiva para ella y demostrarle a su amo que ella también podía ser una desvergonzada como la rubia si quería, aunque claro, esa parte estaba muy oculta incluso de si misma.

El problema fue que ni bien entro se paralizo de la vergüenza por lo que vio, sabía que la lencería estaba diseñada para realzar los atributos femeninos y aumentar el sex appeal de una mujer, pero jamas se llego a imaginar que la ropa interior de ese estilo fuese tan variada, tanto en forma como en color, sin olvidar el encaje y eso que había visto parte de la ropa interior que la rubia usaba ya de por si, casi considero irse hasta que alcanzo a ver a la rubia como se movía entre los estantes con el pelirrosa y tomaba toda las prendas que al parecer su pequeño novio elegía para ellas sonriente y ansiosa de modelarlos para el, eso re encendió el fuego dentro de ella.

"Si ella puede yo también, le mostrare a mi amo que tengo un cuerpo incluso mejor que el de esa rubia", en cuanto proceso sus propios pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza para alejarlos, no era por eso que estaba ahí, solo quería evitar que dejaran en vergüenza al gremio, no era como si quisiera aumentar sus oportunidades de llamar la atención del pequeño, adorable pero pervertido mago de fuego, ¿cierto?

Aun así eso no evito que a final ella tomara algunos de los conjuntos que encontró en la tienda y que llamaron su atención claro esta siempre asegurándose de que estaba fuera del campo visual de la pareja, se suponía que estaba en un trabajo encubierto y no en una simple salida de compras como mujer, algo que nunca le llamo la atención realmente, pero que últimamente parecía serle muy atractivo solo para poder verse mas femenina.

En cuanto eligió los conjuntos que ya de paso aprovecharía para probarse mientras continuaba con su vigilancia se dirigió a los probadores donde debió esperar un segundo al encontrarse con el mago frente al probador que obviamente le pertenecía a la rubia y que por lo que alcanzo a ver previo a ocultarse, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, esa desvergonzada mujer le estaba enseñando a plena vista de cualquiera que pasase por el lugar los conjuntos que se estaba probando y por el rostro del chico o lo que alcanzo a percibir, estaba al borde de enloquecer de deseo, algo que la hizo enojar y que fue suficiente para querer detenerlos aunque luego debiese dar explicaciones sobre porque estaba ahí.

Sin embargo cuando Erza finalmente reunió el valor para afrontarlos y se puso a la vista en ese pasillo que daba a los vestidores, ya no encontró al chico en ningún lugar y no tardo en omaginar que lo mas seguro era que el chico hubiese ido por mas conjuntos, por raro que eso llegase a parecer, por lo cual sabiendo cual era el probador de la rubia se aseguro de usar el contiguo para así estar al pendiente de lo que ese par fuesen a hacer y detenerlos si era el caso.

Y ya que estaba ahí, en la privacidad de aquel lugar y tenía en sus manos algunos de los provocativos diseños que había elegido previamente, con vergüenza decidió aprovechar para probárselos, sería un desperdicio en este punto no aprovechar para ver que tal le quedaban, aunque inconscientemente anhelo que su joven amo estuviese ahí y que como en el caso de los trajes de baño le diera su opinión sobre como se le veían incluso le dijera cuales llevarse.

Desde el momento que se probo el primer conjunto abrió sus ojos enormemente, en su vida, mas desde que se había desarrollado, siempre le habían alabado su belleza aunque ella jamas se preocupo por ello realmente, sin embargo en ese momento, mientras estaba en ese reducido espacio vistiendo nada mas que un conjunto de lencería de encaje que gracias al espejo en el lugar podía notar como se acoplaba a sus curvas, realzandolas, enbelleciendolas y aumentando su atractivo, fue como si un chip dormido en ella se activara y pronto empezó a probarse todos y cada uno de los diseños, sonrojándose al ver como su cuerpo de un momento a otro se convertía en un monumento de deseo y lujuria, algo que jamas creyó fuera posible que ella proyectase.

Irónicamente en ese momento y movida por su nuevo descubrimiento sobre si misma olvido su motivo para estar ahí en un principio, solo podía verse a si misma en ese espejo, acariciando con sus propias manos sus curvas y sintiendo en sus dedos la sedosidad de su piel, ahora se veía incluso mas radiante que antes, de hecho si hacia números, su piel parecía mucho mas brillante y reluciente que hace dos semanas.

De hecho aprovecho que sintió movimiento afuera por lo cual saco la cabeza para mirar y al hacerlo se encontró con una de las vendedoras que estaba cruzando por la zona y llamo su atención, - etto, disculpe señorita, ¿podría traerme este modelo en rojo si esta disponible? - luego de eso le entrego uno de los conjuntos que se había probado y que mas le había gustado pero quería probarlo en rojo como el que traía puesto en ese momento el cual contrastaba tan bien con su cremosa piel a lo que la mujer solo sonrió antes de asentir y llevarse el conjunto en busca del pedido de la pelirroja.

Se sorprendió cuando al regresar a la privacidad del probador se encontró que sus pezones estaban erectos y que la tela del conjunto parecía incluso realzar ese hecho, pero no era lo único que se encontraba duro y todo porque en ese momento, mientras lucía ese conjunto rojo escarlata irónicamente, no pudo evitar empezar a fantasear con Natsu, en como el era quien pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, besaba su piel y la hacía suya, terminaba lo que había empezado esa mañana, se embeleso con ello y las ideas que surgían en su cabeza de ella usando ese tipo de ropa para seducirlo.

"¿Me pregunto si le gustaría este color?" su pensamiento no era solo por el conjunto que usaba, también tenía mucho que ver con su cabello, no lo admitiría pero aun ahora en ocasiones el color de su cabello la molestaba, por lo cual era un constante miedo que permanecía en ella y con Natsu en su vida, tal vez no de la manera que quisiera, el hecho es que temía que su tono no le gustase, sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando mucho cuando de repente escucho ciertos ruidos justo del probador a su lado.

Fue en ese momento que recordó que era lo que la había movido en primer lugar para estar ahí y se reprocho desviarse del tema, entonces acerco su oído a la pared que los separaba para poder escuchar con mayor claridad de que se trataban esos ruidos y se sonrojo cuando los identifico.

Eran gruñidos, jadeos y no precisamente de esfuerzo, eran de placer y pese a lo aguda de la voz, podía reconocer también que de hecho eran gemidos masculinos, eso solo significaba una cosa, ahí al otro lado de esa pared divisoria, Natsu y Lucy estaban montando fiesta dando rienda suelta a sus deseos y perversiones.

Debió moverse es cierto, debió actuar, salir de donde estaba y encararlos para regañarlos por su imprudencia y descaro, debió hacer muchas cosas y aun así, ahí estaba totalmente congelada en su lugar, con el rostro sonrojado y el oído prácticamente tratando de atravesar la pared para oír aun mas de lo que ocurría con sus pervertidos vecinos.

En su momento dejo de escuchar los gruñidos pero no los jadeos, aunque no quería creerlo, su mente le decía que lo mas seguro fuese que Natsu se hubiese corrido ya y esos jadeos eran el recuperando el aliento, esperaba que eso fuera todo, pero llevaba dos semanas con Natsu como para saber que una vez jamas sería suficiente para ese pequeño libertino, aun así mantenía la esperanza.

\- _!KYAAAA!_ \- sin embargo toda esperanza murió con ese gritito tan juguetón que escucho salir de la mas que conocida voz de Lucy, lo que sea que fuese que ocurriera en ese cubículo al lado del suyo, era mas que obvio que estaba lejos de terminar.

\- _Nat... hnnng_ \- escucharlos no era facil pues estaban hablando muy bajo para no ser escuchados, sin embargo no era una maga por nada y con algo de concentración en sus oídos podía escuchar lo que ocurría y le extraño que la rubia dejara de hablar de un momento a otro sin terminar su oración, supuso que debido a que el pelirrosa la besaba en ese momento, aunque la idea le produjo malestar, - _¿Nat... su... que pret-hmmmm?_ \- una vez mas no pudo terminar de escuchar, aunque en esta ocasión si que pudo escuchar como de repente un gorgoteo parecía salir de la boca de uno de ellos, supuso que de la rubia y eso solo implicaba una cosa, le estaba follando la boca a la rubia y eso no le gustaba, esa polla era para ella después de todo, si, así lo sentía, pero estaba tan obnubilada por sus emociones que ni se percato de dicho pensamiento.

Una vez mas, debió actuar, no permitir que continuaran, ya no por que su moral le dijera que era desvergonzado lo que hacían en ese momento que no es que se equivocara en ese pensamiento, pero en ese momento si se moviera para detenerlos era porque no quería que otra boca aparte de la suya probara el sabor de esa enorme barra de carne.

Sin embargo igual que antes, no fue capaz de moverse, de hecho y para sorpresa suya, en ese momento se encontraba usando una de sus manos para retorcer uno de sus pezones mientras la otra mano estaba bajo las bragas de encaje atendiendo su hinchado clítoris en busca de callar su necesidad y aun cuando se dio cuenta no se detuvo, de hecho aumento su velocidad en busca de mas placer mientras su mente solo le recordaba las muchas veces que el chico le dio a probar su enorme pene hasta correrse haciendo que aumentara la intensidad de sus toques sobre si misma y las imágenes se hicieran mas intensas, estaba básicamente un circulo vicioso haciendo énfasis en lo de vicioso.

Se desconecto de todo y todos en ese momento por lo cual se sorprendió al escuchar el llamado de un tercero o mas bien cuarto en esa escena, - _¿Entonces señorita, le quedaron bien los modelos?_ \- al parecer una de las vendedoras les había interrumpido en pro de lograr una venta, solo en ese momento recordó lo que estaba pasando y rogaba porque no los descubrieran, a ninguno de los tres de hecho.

\- _de hecho señorita siento algo floja el área del pecho, me gustaría algo que se sintiera mas apretado_ \- ese comentario la enfureció, no porque trataba de deshacerse de la mujer, si no por la osadía de esa rubia de mentir sobre el tamaño de sus enormes pechos, porque si, lo admitía, si había algo que le causaba celos de la rubia desde hace mucho eran las impresionantes mamas que se cargaba, el saber que ahora las usaba para, a sus ojos, corromper al pequeño pelirrosa solo aumentaba su envidia y ahora tenía el descaro de pedir una talla mas pequeña, ¿qué acaso quería ver si las tenía tan grandes como para romper un sujetador o algo así?, lo peor es que se vio sus propios pechos considerando intentarlo ella también, es decir, si se trataba de pechos ella no es que se quedara atrás tampoco.

\- _Entiendo señorita, si me entrega la prenda de inmediato le traeré otra talla que se ajuste mas_ \- por un lado se alegro de que al parecer no fueron descubiertos, pero por el otro seguía molesta con Lucy y quería cerrarle la boca demostrándole que no bastaba con solo tener enormes tetas, también había que saber usarlas y luego de dos semanas, estaba segura de que ella en esa área saldría vencedora, mas si el juez era Natsu.

El problema es que luego de que la mujer se fuera, pronto se enojo de nuevo pues en ese momento empezo a escuchar los tenues gorgoteos de la rubia de nuevo y los berridos de macho en celo del pelirrosa y sabía ben que significaba eso, ese par de enfermos degenerados estaban en la faena de nuevo, regresando a la violación a la boca de la rubia hasta que escucho a Natsu advertir que se corría, cosa que la molesto al saber que esa deliciosa leche no estaba en su boca si no en la de su compañera, se relamió los labios al recordar su sabor aunque no fue plenamente consciente de esa acción y espero que en serio ahora si terminaran, pero la suerte al parecer aun no se giraba a su favor.

\- _Ne, Natshu... ¿no quieres ponerlo aquí adentro?_ \- en cuanto escucho aquello se paralizo, ¿no se atreverían a ir tan lejos verdad?, no en un lugar tan publico y menos sabiendo que una mujer pronto volvería con ellos, y aun así como toda respuesta gracias a la concentración de magia que agudizaba actualmente sus oídos pudo escuchar el choque de carne con carne y los gemidos contenidos de la rubia.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, de verdad lo estaban haciendo, Natsu estaba follando a Lucy en un lugar publico sin ningún pudor en su coñito, el único lugar que aun no reclamaba de ella, el lugar que origino su apuesta y que hace unas horas estaba mas que ansiosa de darle.

Debía de estar molesta, debía de ir y detener su desvergonzado accionar, debía reprenderlos por comportarse de manera tan indigna siendo magos de Fairy Tail, debía hacer tantas cosas que no hizo en ningún momento pues en ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa mientras mantenía su oído atento a lo que ocurría en el otro lado y eso era masturbarse furiosa mientras sin siquiera considerarlo un segundo se imaginaba que era ella quien era la receptora de la salvaje follada que escuchaba a Natsu darle a la rubia.

\- Señorita encontré el modelo en el color que solicito - maldijo por dentro al verse interrumpida en ese momento, pero no tenía de otra, debía responder o ella posiblemente entraría y adiós a su orgullo si la encontraba masturbándose en ese momento mientras usaba la ropa de la tienda.

\- Muchas gracias, me lo probare de inmediato - tan rápido como salio para responder tomo la prenda y desapareció tras la cortina desconcertando a la mujer la cual solo por cortesía decidió preguntar.

\- Señorita, ¿necesita algo mas? - se frustro pues aun no se deshacía de ella, pero no había de otra.

"¡solo quiero que te largues!", sus pensamientos eran un asunto aparte, estaba frustrada, quería que se fuera y la dejara atender sus asuntos, pero si quería que se fuera debería contestar y cerrar esa conversación con toda la amabilidad de la que disponía en el momento, - por ahora no, solo terminare de probarme los demás modelos incluyendo el que me trajo ahora, así que gracias - le sorprendió lo fácil que pudo hablar cuando la realidad es que para ese momento ya tenía de nueva cuenta sus manos jugando sobre su cuerpo en busca de mas placer.

\- Entiendo, siéntase libre de buscarme si requiere ayuda de algún tipo de ayuda con alguno de nuestros modelos - fue muy educada la mujer, si embargo el comentario cayo en oídos sordos de tan centrada estaba en lo que hacía en ese momento por lo que se congelo cuando escucho la siguiente oración de la mujer, un comentario que jamas se espero, - su novio debe sentirse muy afortunado si una mujer tan bella como usted quiere modelar esos modelos tan eróticos para el - la escucho decir aquello con una calidez y alegría difícil de creer considerando el descaro del comentario en si mismo.

Novio, esa palabra la descoloco, ella no tenía novio, así que no era esa razón por la que estaba ahí, sin embargo conforme dejaba que esa palabra entrara en su mente mas y mas profundo la imagen de una sola persona se forjaba en su mente, su amo, el pequeño mago que en dos semanas había dado vuelta a su mundo y le había ahogado en placer y un cariño especial que si no fuera porque l consideraba imposible casi que diría que era amor.

Fue en ese momento que se percato que cada vez que se probaba uno de los modelos de lencería siempre sus pensamientos giraban en torno a si le gustaría o no al pelirrosa, quería mostrárselos a el, que le dijera que se veía hermosa en ellos, que la deseaba, básicamente que era su mujer y eso la sorprendió grandemente.

Tanto fue el tiempo que le tomo asimilarlo que para cuando quiso responder al comentario de la vendedora, esta ya se había marchado, aunque eso lo agradeció pues ahora con ese nuevo tipo de pensamientos regreso a masturbarse, solo que ya no de la misma manera que antes, pues ahora veía un panorama mas romántico con su amo, aunque igual eso quedo atrás cuando su cuerpo le demando mas, especialmente si tenía en cuanta que aun podía escuchar a la pareja fornicando a su lado.

Se sentía como toda una pervertida por estar masturbándose al escuchar a una pareja teniendo sexo, pero no podía evitarlo, ahora mas que nunca quería ser ella la que estuviese ahí con el pelirrosa por eso no quería parar, quería seguir y de ser posible conectar su orgasmo con el de su amo, sentir que de alguna manera estaban conectado, aunque eso le estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que creía y solo empeoro cuando escucho una vez mas lo que empezaba a considerar una fastidiosa interrupción.

\- _Señorita, he traído el sostén que solicito en una talla mas pequeña_ \- una vendedora, al parecer la que los atendió antes volvía para interrumpirlos y el problema es que ella no podía hacer nada por mucho que quisiera, - _¿señorita?_ \- se preocupo entonces cuando al parecer no había respuesta del otro lado, estaba preocupada ahora si, si se dejaron llevar demasiado los iban a descubrir, sin embargo pronto todas sus preocupaciones se acabaron cuando al parecer finalmente dieron señales de vida, bueno al menos el pelirrosa que por las palabras de la mujer fue quien dio la cara en aquella situación.

La subsecuente conversación entre el pelirrosa y la vendedora que aun sin conocer ya odiaba causo diversas reacciones de parte de la pelirroja, desde gracia al oír como se refería la mujer a su amiga rubia, - _Joooo, pero cuando crezcas tu Onee-chan ya sera un vieja y muy fea_ \- sentía cierto alivio para su corazón celoso al escucharla llamarla así, aunque tambien se sentía furiosa al ver como esa mujer trataba de quitarle a la rubia su novio y a ella a su amo, - _¿sabes una cosa?, tengo una hija de tu edad, estoy seguro de que harían una linda pareja y con el tiempo, cuando crezcan podrían casarse, dime, ¿te gustaría conocerla?_ \- esta de mas decir que se enfureció con eso, su amo no necesitaba a una mocosa si ya la tenía a ella, al menos eso era lo que pensaba la chica y luego estaba lo que lastimaba su corazón al oír a Natsu, - _Yo solo quiero a Onee-chan y cuando crezca seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para casarme con ella y poder protegerla_ \- no quería que solo tuviera ojos para Lucy.

Pero esto era lo mas impactante, durante toda la maldita conversación la pelirroja no dejo de masturbarse, no es que fuera masoquista o algo así por hacerlo mientras oía como el chico declaraba amar a la rubia fingiendo que solo era su Onee-chan, era mas bien el morbo que le daba el simple hecho de que resultaba que mientras el chico hablaba con la mujer al interior del cubículo ellos continuaban follando y eso lo sabía porque aun escuchaba el leve pero constante golpe entre ambos cuerpos, el choque entre carne y carne.

Trato de acompasar sus movimientos con los de ellos, pero aun así no dejaba de escuchar la conversación y agradeció cuando finalmente acabo y casi que salto de dicha cuando escucho como la intensidad de los choques aumentaba por lo cual ella aumento los suyos propios, haciendo que necesite esforzarse mas para acallar sus quejidos de placer al imaginarse a Natsu entre sus piernas haciendo el trabajo de su mano.

-_ Ne Luce, ¿acaso te pusiste celosa porque esa mujer quería presentarme a su hija?_ \- cuando escucho aquello se sorprendió y aunque el pelirrosa nunca lo iba a saber ella contesto la pregunta en su mente como si en realidad se la hubiese hecho a ella, "si ella no, te puedo asegurar que yo si Natsu" y no mentía, estaba celosa, mucho y era la primera vez que lo admitía, al menos en su mente, - _no te preocupes Luce, jamas te cambiaría por nadie_ \- jadeo de sorpresa ante esa respuesta, lo que no daría porque le dijera lo mismo a ella y el solo pensamiento hizo que frotara mas duro su clítoris haciendo que prácticamente estuviera a punto de desplomarse por completo al piso, pero no había que confundirse, aquello le dolía como nada que hubiese sentido antes, que esas palabras no fuesen para ella, pero el placer era demasiado avasallador en ese momento como para pensar en otra cosa de la manera adecuada.

Continuaría con sus juegos sobre su sexo con cada vez mas ansias hasta que finalmente y fuera una suerte o una señal para ella el hecho fue que se corrió junto a su amado amo aunque debió tapar su boca con una mano para evitar gemir mas duro de lo que quería, el único defecto en ese idilio donde pudo de una extraña manera compartir un orgasmo con el chico era que la sensación no era la misma, se sentía vacía, faltaba ese toque tan único que le daba Natsu y que hacía que incluso acabase orinándose por el exceso de placer.

Pero como todo lo bueno, tarde o temprano tiene que acabar y su ensoñación acabo con lo que escucho luego de un rato cuando sintió a la pareja salir del probador que usaban, - _Ne Natsu, te amo_ \- no lo negaría, escuchar a la rubia decir aquello no le gusto, sentía que eso solo alejaba al pelirrosa de ella, pero mas doloroso le resulto escuchar a Natsu, - _Yo también te amo Lucy_ \- eso la destrozaba por dentro, no quería escuchar eso, pero aun así lo hizo y eso la desconecto por la tristeza por lo cual lo que sea que dijeran luego de eso si llego a sus oídos no le presto la mas mínima atención.

No recobro el conocimiento hasta que escucho su nombre en una frase que la sonrojo y enfureció a partes iguales, - _después de todo no es justo que solo hicieras eso con Erza, yo soy tu novia y tengo mas derecho que ella_ \- no sabía que la enfurecía mas, que esa rubia quisiera monopolizar el amor de su amo o que ese depravado niño le contara a la rubia cosas sobre ellos que suponía tenían mucho que ver con lo que había estado pasando en esas ultimas dos semanas lo cual si era así no sabría como ver a la cara a la rubia sin morir de vergüenza en el proceso.

Lo siguiente que escucho de parte del chico la enfureció por varias razones, - _No tienes nada que envidiarle Lucy, eres muy hermosa, ademas, dudo que Erza tenga el valor de usar ropa interior como esta, a veces puede ser demasiado mojigata_ \- eso si le dolió, primero porque alabar a Lucy en lo que suponía era un insulto para ella,bueno al menos así lo vio y luego por creer que era una maldita mojigata, por lo cual enfurecida decidió demostrarle lo contrario, mas cuando escucho a Lucy reírse como si estuviese de acuerdo con el.

Por eso y movida por su orgullo al sentirse retada, luego de que la pareja salió de la tienda ella se acerco a la caja y compro unos cuantos de los conjuntos que se probo, especialmente los dos rojos, uno con el que se masturbo y otro por el cual pidió cambio, le demostraría a ese maldito niño quien era la mojigata.

Obviamente no se detuvo ahí ahora totalmente enojada con el decidió seguirlo, ya no le importaba mas que saber que mas pensaba de ella, pero su campaña le salio caro pues solo le dolía el corazón al ver las atenciones del chico para con la rubia por no mencionar los ocasionales bochornos por ver el libertinaje y desinhibición de la pareja en algunos lugares y así continuo hasta que llegaron a un restaurante para cenar, algo que agradeció grandemente pues con todo lo que había pasado ese día, no había comido nada desde hacía ya un buen rato y su estomago para su vergüenza ya rugía demandando alimentos.

Agradeció que el lugar elegido perteneciera a un antiguo mago, pues solo conocían a uno que fuera chef y ciertamente sus platillos eran verdaderas delicias, así que por lo menos en cuanto a comida se refería tenía asegurada una buena sazón de parte de los cocineros, aunque claro esta, no era esa su principal preocupación en ese momento, mas bien era la pareja que estaba a unas cuantas mesas de ella, lo eligió así, un punto ciego desde donde poder vigilarlos, pero que esperaba ellos no la viesen a ella en caso de que miraran en su dirección, cosa que para su molestia estaba segura de que no pasaría.

Pidió su comida y continuo su vigilancia, atrás habían quedado las excusas, ahora solo quería saber que tanto era lo que Lucy se atrevía a hacer que al parecer una mojigata como ella jamas se le cruzaría por la cabeza y por eso no quitaba la vista de ellos, analizando todas y cada una de sus acciones sin encontrar nada raro en las mismas.

Trajeron su comida y casi que los consumía mecánicamente pues no dejaba de ver a la pareja mientras comía, aunque no podía evitar que le doliera el corazón al verlos tan felices, comportándose como pareja a la plena vista aun si nadie los consideraba como tal.

Sin embargo, pronto comer se le empezó a hacer complicado, de hecho llego a casi atragantarse con un trozo de la carne que comía en el momento cuando vio como el pelirrosa de manera exageradamente accidental tiraba uno de sus cubiertos para posteriormente agacharse para recogerlo y luego desaparecer bajo la mesa, en ese momento sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y mas aun casi se atraganta cuando vio a la rubia removerse nerviosa, sonrojada y tratando de reprimir sus gemidos.

No podía creerlo, en el maldito restaurante, rodeado de comensales, el DS de fuego estaba jugando con la entrepierna de la rubia bajo la mesa y si algo sabía era que lo mas seguro era que no estuviese jugando precisamente con sus dedos sobre el sexo de la rubia.

Se altero cuando llego aquel mesero a la mesa de la pareja donde la rubia estaba en tal estado tan sospechoso, prácticamente se olvido hasta de respirar en ese momento considerando todo lo que ocurría, - _c-cosas d-de chicas_ \- escuchar la escusa que dio la rubia fue sorpresivo, pero por como reacciono el camarero entendió que había sido suficiente, sin embargo, ahora si que estaba furiosa, especialmente cuando vio como luego de que el camarero se fuera la rubia prácticamente debió usar toda su fuerza para no retorcerse en ese lugar y eso solo significaba una cosa, se había corrido y si estaba ocurriendo como se lo imaginaba, bajo esa mesa, el pequeño pelirrosa se estaba dando un banquete con los jugos de la mujer.

En ese momento trago lo que tenía en la boca, aunque le supo amargo luego de ver aquello y la prueba de lo mucho que la frustraba todo eso es que empezó a aplicar mas fuerza con el cuchillo sobre la carne, necesitando no mas de unos pocos movimientos para cortar un trozo que se llevaba luego a la boca para masticarlo con odio, tal vez subconscientemente imaginaba que esa carne era la barra carne de Natsu y lo estaba haciendo pagar por serle infiel.

Cuando lo vio salir de debajo de la mesa y sonreirle con sorna a la rubia luego de su excitante travesura, pudo notar el brillo sobre los labios del mago, no necesitaba mas prueba que esa para saber que ese pequeño degenerado le acababa de hacer un cunnilingus a la rubia y en su presencia, aunque claro esa ultima parte ellos no lo sabían, pero eso no mermaba su furia, furia que transmitía en la fuerza y frecuencia de los cortes que hacía sobre la carne.

Por suerte continuo todo normal después de eso, bueno todo lo normal que se podía considerar el hecho de que la pelirroja estaba mirándolos con deseos de matarlos y su plato ahora tenía sobre la hermosa porcelana de la vajilla una linea cada vez mas notoria de por donde pasaba el cuchillo cuando la maga decidía cortar otro trozo de carne.

Entonces, llego la hora del postre y así como antes el pelirrosa decidió jugar ese emocionante pero peligroso juego, al parecer esta vez era turno de la rubia de jugar pues la vio deslizarse bajo la mesa como antes lo hizo su novio y desaparecer de la vista de todos y ella sabía muy bien con que motivo, cosa que esta de mas decir la enfureció en gran medida, que el le lamiera el coño a Lucy podía medianamente tolerarlo, pero que ahora ella chupara la polla de Natsu, eso no lo podía soportar, esa polla era suya y esa puta estaba invadiendo propiedad privada.

Estaba furiosa y por eso empezó a acelerar el ritmo de los cortes sobre el plato, hace mucho que había acabado la carne pero ella no se había percatado por mantener su vista enfocada en la pareja y ahora ahí estaba con el cuchillo en un movimiento de vaivén sobre la vajilla con tal fuerza y rapidez que la fricción generada estaba generando un pequeño humo sobre la superficie y luego va el chico y sale con esa estupidez cuando los camareros preguntan por la desaparecida rubia y tiene el descaro de tartamudear al contestar.

\- _T-Tuvo q-que ir al b-baño_ \- lo iba a matar, ese descarado merecía toda su ira y los meseros eran unos idiotas pues nada mas escuchar su patética excusa salieron a perderse avergonzados, fuese o no consciente de lo que dijo, el hecho es que quedaba muy de acuerdo con lo que previamente la rubia les dijo.

Y hablando de la rubia, en ese momento suponía se estaba embriagando de leche de dragón, podía suponerlo pues el chico se tenso de un momento a otro por lo cual asumía se estaba corriendo y si esa mujer bajo la mesa era lo mitad de golosa que ella, no dejaría que se derramara una sola gota del esperma de Natsu, lo bebería todo completamente.

Ese pensamiento fue la gota que derramo el vaso y como tal aplico mas fuerza sobre el pobre plato el cual ya no podía soportar mas el cruel trato que recibía de parte de la chica y como tal, acabo partiéndose justo al medio terminando por clavar ambos cubiertos en la mesa, acababa de apuñalar la mesa de madera en la que se encontraba solo con un cuchillo y un tenedor, algo que no paso desapercibido por uno de los meseros que rápidamente se acerco a ella, justo a tiempo pues estaba punto de lanzarseles encima a los dos magos que vigilaba cuando escucho a la rubia mencionar algo sobre cual era su postre favorito mientras la veía relamerse el poco semen que tenía sobre sus labios.

Lo vio un tanto enfadada por interponersele hasta que lo vio como tenía una expresión de enojo que la desconcertó, al menos hasta que le señalo su destrozo avergonzandola y luego escuchar, - ¡Tendrá que pagar por el plato que ha roto! - fue un grito escandaloso que llamo la atención pero que gracias a la posición del camarero y la mesa donde estaba no lograron verla, entonces asintió avergonzada por los destrozos causados por su arrebato mientras se sentía tan estúpida en ese momento.

Cuando los chicos se fueron ella se levanto para pagar no solo lo consumido si no también lo destruido, cosa que la mantuvo con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el dueño le hablo dándole un consejo, - no te preocupes por el, se que puede ser doloroso pero espiarlo no es la mejor de las ideas, deja que las cosas sigan su curso y te aseguro que encontraras la felicidad - se extraño por lo que le dijo, pero mas fue la vergüenza ya no por los daños causados, mas bien fue por verse descubierta, pudo tratar de negarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa paternal que le dedicaba no se sintió capaz de hacerlo.

Pago al menos el plato pese a la insistencia del hombre para que desistiera, pero consideraba que al menos eso debía pagar pes fue su culpa que se rompiera en primer lugar y cuando salió por un segundo considero continuar siguiendo a la pareja, pero la oscuridad que ya caía sobre el lugar y las palabras que le dió el hombre la hicieron desistir.

Ya había sido suficiente, se había lastimado el corazón bastante para un día viendo como esos dos se amaban, seguir en eso cuando sabía a donde acabarían ese par y que harían solo sería echar mas leña al fuego de su desazón y no se sentía con ánimos para ello, por eso tomo ruta a su casa, algo que le causo dolor como nunca imagino que sentiría por regresar a su casa, des pues de todo, hace dos semanas que su casa había cambiado, que estaba al lado de su amo y ahora debía volver a la soledad de su departamento, un baño de realidad a su condición actual respecto a su relación con el pelirrosa.

Llego a Fairy Hills y al ver el lugar se sintió desolada, desplazada, abandonada y no quería sentirse así, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie la viera, por primera vez en su vida, odiaba regresar a casa, no, de hecho en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sentía que esa ya no era su casa y por eso en cuanto entro en el edificio, casi que corrió hasta su habitación, no saludo, no respondió preguntas, solo continuo avanzando hasta sentirse segura, a salvo, que nadie la vería llorar porque eso era lo que sentía que quería en ese momento.

Luego de toda la locura, de los celos, del enojo, de la lujuria, solo quedaba un dolor en el corazón que no soportaba y que la hacía querer llorar, pero había un problema, ella era Erza putas Scarlet, maga de clase S, apodada Titania y la reina de las hadas, no iba a llorar, menos por un hombre.

Sin embargo, necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía adentro, todo su dolor, toda su rabia y solo había un método que ella concoía para hacer de manera efectiva, con un fuego enardecido brillando en sus ojos, tomo la primer espada que encontró en su camino por su enorme habitación y empezó a desahogarse, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, destrucción pura y dura de todo cuanto se le atravesara en el camino mientras gritaba y maldecía asustando a sus amigas que por curiosidad se acercaron a su puerta y ahora temblaban de miedo ante lo que escuchaban del otro lado.

* * *

Ahora, aquí estaba, luego de todo el caos y destrucción que causo en su habitación, luego de descargar sus penas y frustraciones y ese horrible desazón en su corazón, aun así eso no había servido para nada, igual acabaría llorando presa de ese amargo sentir, sentada sobre el destruido piso con su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras lloraba amargamente rodeada de lo que solo en un campo de batalla se podría encontrar gracias al arrebato de la pelirroja.

No sabía que hacer ahora, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba en este momento su relación con el pelirrosa ahora que la rubia regresaba a su vida, quizás decidiera liberarla de la apuesta antes y al considerar esa posibilidad no supo decir que le resultaba menos atractivo, seguir bajo el yugo de ese pequeño depravado o... seguir ahogándose en el placer que solo el al parecer podía darle.

Pero ella tenía su orgullo y no iba a permitir que ese niño de polla enorme la doblegara, nooo, ella era fuerte y por primera vez se permitió ser vanidosa al aceptar que sabía que era de las mujeres mas hermosas de Fiore por no decir de las mas codiciadas y si ese tonto creía que la tenia se equivocaba y por mucho.

De echo esa única y fuerte resolución le permitió encontrar consuelo y dejar de llorar, pudo finalmente levantar la cabeza de entre sus piernas y bajo sus manos para poder sentarse con mayor dignidad.

Fuese por casualidad, suerte o destino, el hecho es que justo en ese momento sintió en su mano derecha un objeto, el cual en cuanto puso su atención en el mismo se sonrojo por lo que resultaba ser, uno de sus juguetes eróticos, un consolador en forma de falo masculino el cual generalmente usaba para frotar su clítoris y saciar sus impulsos luego de leer una de sus amadas novelas eróticas, no era tan grande como el de Natsu, pero en ese momento no importaba, no cuando su mente se llenaba de una idea perversa.

"Natsu no puede tomar lo que ya no existe, ¿verdad?", si, cuando vio aquel falo rudimentario, lo tomo para llevarlo frente a su rostro y analizar esa simple posibilidad, negarle a Natsu la oportunidad de tomar su primera vez si justo ahí, justo ahora, metía ese consolador dentro de su vagina y rompía su himen acabando con su condición de doncella pura.

Sería tan fácil, tan simple, solo abrir sus piernas y meter el juguete por completo en su vagina y sería todo, dejaría de ser virgen, le arrebataría ese placer a su amo por y para siempre, lo que mas deseaba y lo único que no había tomado de ella aun se habría escapado de sus manos.

Sin embargo, antes de cometer alguna locura, a su mente vino la sonrisa de Natsu, esa que le dedicaba siempre a ella y solo a ella luego de que acababan con una mas de sus lascivas sesiones, por alguna razón eso la detuvo de seguir con esa linea de pensamiento y luego pensando racionalmente se reprocho ese momento de falta de juicio de su parte.

"Esa sería una forma demasiado patética de hacerme mujer", debía estar loca para siquiera haber llegado a considerarlo, pero ahora, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, podía darse cuenta de la estupidez que significaría el haberlo hecho, no, ella era una mujer orgullosa y si habría de perder su virtud, no sería en un momento de mal juicio con un juguete enterrado en el coño, no si la iba a perder, sería porque ella se la había entregado a alguien por voluntad propia.

\- Bien Natsu, si aun quieres eso de mi, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho mas ahora - al parecer ella ya tenía a quien pensaba darle su primera vez, pero no se la dejaría así de fácil, el jugo con fuego y se había quemado, ahora se enfrentaría a una mujer despechada y que se sentía usada, así que si de verdad quería algo de ella se lo iba a tener que ganar, - este sera tu castigo por jugar conmigo y por ser un sucio mujeriego, prepárese go-shu-jin-sa-ma - sonrió con confianza y determinación ante su nueva postura contra su amo.

Luego vio el consolador en su mano, "tal vez no lo use con mi vagina, pero... igual podría jugar un rato con mi culo", se sonrojo al pensar en eso, especialmente porque si, lo iba a hacer, de hecho ya se estaba desvistiendo para poder liberar tensiones y antes de entregarse a ese deseo morboso que surgió ne ella en ese momento, maldijo a Natsu por hacerla así de sucia o tal vez simplemente por haber despertado esa parte de ella que se encontraba dormida.

Irónicamente aquella noche mientras jugaba con su región trasera usando el juguete, solo podía pensar en el pelirrosa, imaginándolo a el tomando su culo y luego aumento el ritmo cuando esas imágenes cambiaron por el mismo DS esta vez perforando hasta el fondo su conducto vaginal, besando su útero con su polla, si, sería una nueva batalla de voluntades, solo que, respecto a la pelirroja, era difícil determinar si su voluntad era resistirse a el o entregarse.

Como fuese, aquella noche la pelirroja no dejo de masturbarse pensando en su amo hasta correrse un par de veces antes de finalmente caer rendida en la cama yéndose a dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la residencia, dos siluetas se encontraban besándose mientras jugaban ya fuera con sus coñitos o masajenadose las tetas la una a la otra antes de separarse y sonreír ante lo que vendría para ellas y luego volver a sumergirse en la pasión y el deseo que surgió en ellas aquella noche y que necesitaban calmar de alguna manera, encontrando en la otra justo el alivio que necesitaban.

Si, los engranajes de una nueva locura empezaban a girar y ciertamente esta vendría cargada de muchas sorpresas.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Y listo, un capitulo mas, esta vez viendo el otro lado de la cita de los dos magos, es decir, la presencia maligna que sintieron todo el rato que no era otra que una celosisima Erza, muchos debían esperar otra cosa pero este capitulo debía ser si o si, para lo que serán las siguientes dos semanas que para el que le interese si, ya tengo como sera el final de este arco y créanme, se van a quedar mudos con lo que va a pasar, así que espero sus teorías respecto a que sera lo que ocurrirá ahora que el status quo ha cambiado.

Por cierto, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, especialmente la condición de Erza, sus celos, su rabia, su determinación, ¿creen que acerte con el hilo del argumento o le falto fuerza? y también quisiera saber, ¿que les pareció el desahogo de Erza a mitad de la cita?, ¿exagere o si quedo bien que se desquitara con los tres magos que fueron a derrotar al "monstruo" que asotana su ciudad?.

Por ultimo, recordemos que actualmente el mundo esta pasando por un momento muy difícil y es deber de nosotros el no complicarlo mas queriendo dárnoslas de "valientes", entonces por favor, cuídense, no salgan si no es estrictamente necesario y no dejen de seguir estas recomendaciones: lávense las manos con agua y jabón varias veces al día por bastante tiempo pueden usar la canción del feliz cumpleaños dos veces para saber cuanto tiempo lavarse las manos, no abusen del gel antibacterial y úsenlo solo si están afuera y no tienen acceso a agua y jabón, desinfecten todo lo que entra en su casa para eliminar cualquier probabilidad de contagio, en sus manos esta su seguridad y la de sus familias, juntos saldremos adelante.

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**Reviews**

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y del mismo modo espero hayas disfrutado este, como veras Erza no solo estaba como estaba por ver a Natsu irse con Lucy también fue cuestión de que lo estuvo siguiendo y viendo lo que hacía con su novia, así que ganas de matarlo le sobran en este momento, en cuanto a Natsu, saber las aventuras de su novia podría ponerlo en un estado de sobreexcitación que dudo mucho una sola chica pueda calmar, así que mejor se lo guarda hasta que se asegure que su integridad puede salvarse y eso solo se logra si tiene ayuda para calmarlo, XD.

**daniel2610994**

Pues luego de ver a su amo siéndole infiel con una vaca tetona rubia que esperabas, XD, ahora puedes confirmar tus teorías, si, los siguió y pago el precio por hacerlo, en mas de una manera, fueron solo dos semanas no tres, pero si, la malcrió y follo solo a ella durante dos semanas día y noche, perder sus privilegios no creo que le sentara precisamente bien, digamos que por seguirlos acabo con una mezcla de emociones muy rara, digo, furia, celos y lujuria, se oye raro por donde lo mires, gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero este nuevo capitulo te guste también.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar y si puedo ayudar de alguna manera a prevenir contagios seria egoísta de mi parte callar, espero estés bien y continúes cuidándote, gracias por la preocupación por cierto, es muy apreciada.

**Draco**

Me causa curiosidad con que parte de todo lo que dijo estas de acuerdo, auqneu supongo te refieres a la parte donde dice que Erza hace rato que debería tener el coño mas abierto que un canal y disfrutando de obscenidades de mayor calibre, si es eso, no te preocupes, tengo planes para Erza que ni te imaginas, de todas formas, gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo.

Lo interesante es como Erza se fue rompiendo sin darse cuenta, todo lo que hizo y lo que le falta hacer, se va a poner bueno y en cuanto a Lucy, digamos que sera una interesante aliada para Natsu, después de todo, ahora conoce los placeres de la carne y el pescado, del banano y la papaya, ya me entiendes, XD, ademas bien lo dices, la idea es que los personajes crezcan, no que se queden estancados en un solo punto.

**Feder12971**

Al cliente lo que pide, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**chisa782911**

Lo siento viejo, pero aun no es momento de ver como la rubia acaba con el culo abierto, así que lamento si te quedaste con ganas, pero todo tiene una razón de ser, pero tendrás que esperar para ver, después de todo sera la misma Lucy quien se encargue de revelar como fue que le destrozaron el trasero la primera vez y es todo lo que diré. No te preocupes que va a pasar, mostrare como ocurrió, al menos con Lucy, con Rias, a un capitulo y el epilogo de acabar la historia, a ver si encuentro como revelar esa parte, aunque creo que se sobre entiende.

Dan para descontrolarse, digo, una es una pervertida de clóset y la otra una sumisa por naturaleza con su novio, como no aprovechar eso para descontrolarse con ese par. Juntas sería interesante, pero no veo como acabarían en el mismo escenario, a no ser que sea una competencia entre ellas por ver quien de las dos tiene el mejor amo, separadas, bueno el descontrol esta a la orden del día. Bueno no sabía si era a eso lo que te referías, pero me alegra que haya acertado.

Lucy con ese traje que parece de ramera de oriente, como para no considerar una escena entre una exótica striper y un shota degenerado ansioso de poseerla al verla bailar. Como dije debí buscar referencias para lo de los trajes, aunque admito que hasta yo me sorprendí, sabía que habían trajes de baño llamativos, pero lo que vi en mi búsqueda de referencias, solo diré que debes tener los huevos o en este caso los ovarios bien puestos para salir así en publico, valgame Dios.

Si, estoy incursionando en a parte de usar frases en japones para diferentes momentos, y sean peleas, técnicas reproches, veamos como me sale para las partes mas intimas. Solo use eso en la parte de la vendedora para ir probando como queda, me gusto por cierto, así que podría usarlo mas adelante para otros momentos. Y si, me refiero a las chicas mientras chillan de placer.

Vas a un restaurante elegante y ya sabes que muy seguramente te quedaras con hambre, entonces nada como un buen aperitivo o un cremoso postre, XD, ademas como para desaprovechar ese clásico del sexo en publico.

Lemon es lemon, aunque cuando no pasan de solo roces con intención sexual creo se les dice solo lime, no estoy del todo versado en esos términos, aunque si tengo una particularidad y es que si se va a hacer una escena de sexo creo que no hay lugar para las mojigaterías, menos si se trata de una pareja que se ama y quiere disfrutar todo lo posible del amor con su pareja, algo que como bien dices, en otros lados es suficiente para que te cuelguen.

Es un concepto raro de moralidad el que tienen, es decir borran si colocas a una chica en ropa interior en pose coqueta, pero no se molestan por imágenes donde de plano muestran los genitales, de hecho hasta encontré una "historia" donde no son mas que fotos del trasero de una mujer y no preguntes como la encontré, pero el hecho es que no ponen problema con eso, por cierto, si me dolió cuando desapareció la colección de imágenes que colocaste ahí, pero por suerte conseguí algunas propias tanto de mi diosa de DxD como de la sensei mas sucia que puede haber y si, sabes de quien hablo.

Deberás esperar un poco mas para ver que pasara de ahora en adelante entre Erza y Natsu, aunque ya te darás una idea, primero había que mostrar que fue de Erza en el día de pareja de Natsu y Lucy. Adiós y cuidate, en serio, porque con tanto baboso desobediente no faltan medidas de seguridad.


	16. Entrenando a Erza: Semana III

Esta historia hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular que se revelará más adelante así que estén atentos para descubrir cual es.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

\- Dos Natsus yeeyy - Persona hablando

" Tramposo descarado" Pensamientos

\- ¿_Amo lo estoy complaciendo? _\- recuerdo o fantasía.

**Pussy Slayer**

**Capítulo 16: Entrenando a Erza: Semana III  
**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en Magnolia y en un edificio de apartamentos solo para mujeres una pelirroja se encontraba mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto, viendo si estaba bien vestida, bien maquillada, cosa curiosa ya que nunca había usado tal cosa, pero la noche anterior había llorado bastante, había causado muchos destrozos al interior de su residencia y por consiguiente pese a que intento dormir y de hecho lo logro un rato, termino despertándose para reparar los daños causados.

La realidad era que la culpa la mataba y siendo fiel a su comportamiento de honor exagerado acabo pasando buena parte de la madrugada arreglando su propio caos, ese era el porque de su maquillaje, ocultar sus ojeras productos del cansancio, no solo de esfuerzo que supuso arreglar los daños, si no también de todo lo que se masturbo la noche anterior pensando en el tonto de su amo y en como lo odiaba por estar teniendo sexo con una vaca tetona dejándola de lado, a ella, su fiel mascota.

No es como si se estuviera maquillando porque se quería ver linda para el pelirrosa ni nada por el estilo, ese idiota no se merecía tal trabajo, ni tampoco se merecía el que usara hoy una camisa blanca semi transparente que dejaba y a la vez no dejaba entrever sus rosados pezones, si, ella no estaba usando sujetador ese día, aunque era de suponerse ya que la blanca prenda tenía las agujeros para los brazos lo suficientemente abiertos como para dejar insinuar la curva de sus pechos de manera sutil pero coqueta.

Tampoco era por el pelirrosa que estaba usando una falda azul mas corta de lo habitual, tan corta que tendría que tener cuidado pues un mal movimiento y la persona equivocada podría ver sus bragas, las cuales eran dignas de una mujer sucia y eso era lo otro, no estaba usando unas bragas tan obscenas que a duras penas y cubrían su coñito porque quería que Natsu las viera, ni tampoco había enfundado sus hermosas y sedosas piernas con medias negras hasta medio muslo para resaltralas para el rosadito.

No, en definitiva nada de su comportamiento tenía que ver con Natsu y aun así en su subconsciente no podía dejar de preguntarse de si a ese pelirrosa le gustaría su aspecto, si se le pondría tan dura que llenaría su boca o su culo o ambos con su caliente y espeso semen.

Se estremeció ante esa posibilidad, ahora que lo pensaba, si sus cuentas no le fallaban, llevaba ya catorce días siendo la mascota de Natsu, llevaba ya medio mes de la apuesta en sus manos y a partir de hoy iniciaría la segunda mitad, pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes, ahora se lo tendría que trabajar, ella no permitiría que el siguiera jugando con ella a placer mientras ella como arcilla se dejaba moldear por sus deliciosas, cálidas, callosas y fuertes manos, no ella tenía un plan.

Ese plan era simple, no permitirle avanzar mas allá de donde estaba, ya había reclamado su boca y su trasero pero no conseguiría nada mas de ella, ganaría su apuesta, saldría de esto con su virginidad intacta y luego mataría a ese degenerado por hacerla beber su cremoso y delicioso semen y lamer esa enorme y caliente polla suya que tanto la hacía babear ahora solo con pensar en ella, si, no cedería ni un solo paso mas ante ese niño por el cual se la había pasado buena parte de la noche previa masturbándose.

Con eso en mente, Erza se vio por ultima vez al espejo, asegurándose de que todo estaba en la forma que quería y con una mirada determinada y una sonrisa confiada asintió antes de salir de su casa con un solo propósito, ganarle a Natsu en su propio juego.

* * *

Se odiaba a si misma y a su falta de voluntad en este momento, después de todo, fu nada mas entrar al gremio donde para variar todo era un caos en el que mesas, sillas, platos y botellas volaban por los aires, nada inusual en un gremio tan caótico como el suyo, pero fu nada mas ver a Natsu ahí sentado, hablando con esa tonta rubia a la que llamaba su amiga y toda su fuerza se desvaneció, de repente a su mente solo llegaban los recuerdos de las ultimas dos semanas donde ella y Natsu estuvieron juntos, todas las guarrerias que hicieron, todo el sexo que tuvieron, cada orgasmo que le provoco mientras la mimaba o besaba.

Solo con recordar eso sintió sus piernas flaquear, su cuerpo temblar, empezó a sudar mientras sentía la temperatura aumentar, le costaba respirar y lo peor, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a chorrear el piso por lo húmeda que se puso.

No pudo soportarlo y luego de cruzar todo lo que sería el salón del gremio salio por la puerta de atrás a la zona de carga del gremio para respirar sin darse cuenta de que alguien la siguió, una pequeña y por su apariencia, adorable figura que cuando la alcanzo y vio tan agitada solo pudo sonreír con suficiencia antes de atacarla por la espalda aprovechando que estaba desprevenida agarrando sus enormes pechos.

\- ¡KYAAA! - grito o mas bien gimió ante el ataque a sus pechos, se maldijo por bajar la guardia y un segundo después estaba jadeando mientras dejaba que la figura continuara amasando descaradamente sus pechos, después de todo, solo una persona amasaría sus pechos de manera tan descarada, placentera y familiar, - Nat... su - gimió como pudo mientras se sostenía al muro ante ella y su joven amo solo jugaba con sus grandes globos de carne para placer y tortura de ella.

\- Er-chaan, ¿por qué huiste? - notaba la burla en su voz mientras no dejaba de amasar sus pechos como si no hubiera un mañana, - esperaba que te acercaras a la mesa mientras contoneabas esas caderas tuyas exhibiendo este lascivo cuerpo que tienes - se lo decía en un susurro cerca de su oído haciéndole mas difícil concentrarse.

Para colmo de males dada una serie de circunstancias, entre las cuales estaba la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos y claro esta la actual posición de la pelirroja, las cosas para ella solo se estaban agravando mas y mas, eso debido a que debido a que estaba aun de pie pero la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba inclinada hacia adelante con sus brazos extendidos contra la pared para sostenerse, su cuerpo estaba en una posición donde su cintura estaba en un angulo de 90 grados, lo cual no sería un problema si no fuera porque dado el tamaño del pelirrosa, este se encontraba en el aire, con sus manitas agarrando sus tetas y amasándolas, ese no era el problema tampoco, hasta ahí podía soportarlo, con dificultad pero podía hacerlo, no, el problema real estaba en el hecho de que pese a que estaba levantado del suelo, el pequeño pervertido se las ingenió para que sus caderas se presionaran contra su culo.

En esa posición podía sentir en toda su gloria esa gorda y dura polla que apuñalaba su culo rogando por salir y jugar con ella, lo peor era que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese deseo, sus piernas ahora tenían cascadas de flujo vaginal corriendo por ellas, se debilitaban y su coño no ayudaba cuando casi le gritaba que le pidiera que la follara.

Finalmente no pudo resistir y termino cayendo al suelo sobre un charco de sus propios jugos mientras su mirada nublada por el placer veía al sonriente pelirrosa, pero su sonrisa no era de burla, era mas cariñosa y cualquier defensa que le quedara se desvaneció cuando el le dio una caricia sobre su mejilla, caricia que busco profundizar sujetando su mano para prolongar el contacto mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar mas de aquello.

\- Ne Er-chan - cuando la llamo tan suavemente abrió los ojos para verlo y se maldijo internamente pues la vista ante ella le hizo la boca agua, - cuando te vi llegar con ese atuendo tan erótico casi pierdo el control, se me puso tan dura que dolía, así que debes tomar la responsabilidad de esto - al decir lo ultimo sujetó su polla desde la base para que ella la viera en toda su erecta gloria, porque si, era su polla dura y babeante lo que tenía justo ahora ante ella haciéndole dar hambre por esa carne que con solo su olor estaba derrumbando todas sus convicciones.

Así es como llegamos a este punto donde Erza tenía la boca llena de la polla de Natsu chupando desesperada por su semen mientras en su mente se maldecía por su debilidad.

"Baka, baka, se supone que esto no era así, debías hacerlo rogar, pero solo vasto que le vieras la polla y cediste de inmediato" se reprendía internamente sin dejar de mover su cabeza a lo lardo de todo el eje dándole placer a el y mas importante, a ella, porque luego de dos semanas de entrenamiento oral, su boca era casi un coño para ella, sensible, húmeda y muy cálida, cada vez que esa polla se enterraba hasta su garganta sentía morirse de placer, al punto de casi correrse con cada embestida.

\- Te veías tan linda cuando llegaste con esa camisa tan holgada, tu falda corta y esas medias ajustadas - era un tramposo, así lo veía ella, que le dijera cumplidos en momentos así la hacía feliz y por ello quería complacerlo mas, que le acariciara la cabeza con mimo era aun peor, la hacía ronronear, - de hecho pude ver como tus pechos se insinuaban discretamente tras la camisa, pero ahora que estas frente a mi y puedo ver tus erectos y rosados pezones puedo decirlo... Er-chan, no te pusiste sujetador, ¿cierto? que pervertida mascota eres, ¿acaso tanto querías llamar mi atención? - esta vez si pudo identificar el tono burlón en su voz y la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Quería decirle que no era cierto, que no era pervertida y obviamente, que no quería llamar su atención, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar salir de su boca aquel miembro que tanto disfrutaba saborear en ese instante, "¿y aun así te atreves a decir que no eres una pervertida?", de repente una vocecita en su cabeza resonó reprochandole su doble moral actual, voz que rápidamente mando a callar.

Prosiguió con lo que hacía hasta que sintió el miembro venoso del chico hincharse, señal de que estaba por correrse pronto, lo cual la hizo acelerar el ritmo de su felación, "al fin, luego de todo un día podre volver a beberlo", ni siquiera fue consciente de ese pensamiento y para cuando se percato del mismo e iba a protestar horrorizada consigo misma, la polla en su boca estallo llenándola de su simiente y desvaneciendo cualquier falsa protesta para autoconvencerse que tuviera en su mente para mejor deleitarse con el sabor al que sin saberlo ya se había hecho irremediablemente adicta, era la única forma de describir el hecho de que luego de solo un día de no ser abusada por Natsu, encontrara tanto placer por volver a beber su semen.

Cuando el pelirrosa se retiro de la boca de la pelirroja vio asombrado como la chica parecía deshacerse de puro éxtasis mientras su semen era tragado, de hecho la vio llevar una de sus manos a su garganta solo para poder sentir el efecto de tragar como si no existiera nada mejor.

Por su parte, Erza estaba en total éxtasis, el sabor de la esencia del chico se extendía por toda su cavidad oral, el aroma era intoxicante y perturbaba su olfato y cuando lo trago era como si estuviera en el nirvana mismo tanto así que llevo su mano a su garganta solo para sentir como esa espesa sustancia bajaba lentamente por su garganta, quería sentir el calor de esa semilla mientras recorría su esófago, era algo que no podía creer cuanto extrañaba pese a que no mas de 24 horas antes lo probara por ultima vez, de hecho cerro los ojos solo para concentrarse aun mas en esa sensación que embargaba su cuerpo entero, hasta su celosa matriz ansiosa de poder probarla por si misma.

Cuando termino de tragar, abrió los ojos para ver a su amo, sus ojos rayados por la lujuria y el deseo, quería mas y no dejaría que Natsu se fuera hasta que le diera mas, por eso se abalanzo sobre el chico mientras ella aun estaba sentada en el suelo y lo abrazo por la cintura para evitar que se fuera de su lado sin antes complacerla completamente.

Claro esta que eso no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, nunca fue su intención alejarse ahora, el también quería mas y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, después de todo antes de seguir a su linda mascota le informo a la rubia la cual con un beso y una mirada depredadora le susurro al oído algo que lo puso aun mas duro si es que era posible, "_\- adelante Natsu yo te cubriré, así que ve por ella y romperla por mi -_" recordarlo lo emocionaba, a veces su novia podía ser una sádica total, tal vez juntarse tanto con Mira finalmente termino influenciandola, pues lo ultimo dejaba entrever que la rubia tenía alguna rencilla contra la maga de armadura.

Poco se imaginaba el que para su novia, todo lo que ocurría también era una forma de desquite, después de todo cuantas veces no había terminado avergonzada por esa pelirroja metiche, cuando la encontró fisgoneando entre sus cosas, reprochandole su falta de vergüenza por la ropa que usaba o incluso había terminado desnuda por una de sus supuestas ideas, cosa curiosa si lo pensaba cuando la misma pelirroja muchos de sus trajes y lo decía con razón de causa al verlos de primera mano, eran dignos de una película porno si no es que de una puta.

Como fuera, el hecho era que gracias a la rubia, tenía vía libre para atormentar a su linda y amada mascota y valla que tenía esa intención, ya luego se encargaría de recompensar a su novia por su apoyo en esto, muy seguramente en la noche con una larga sesión amatoria, era curioso, pero gracias a esta nueva forma que las chicas al parecer le dieron, su apetito sexual se había amplificado enormemente, eso lo hacía preguntarse, ¿con que objetivo fue que pidieron sus deseos en realidad?

Agito su cabeza, no era momento para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, así que decidió mejor volver a centrar toda su atención en la mujer ante el, tenía un objetivo con todo lo que estaba haciendo, no era como le hubiese gustado, pero esa pelirroja era muy testaruda y si quería lograr su propósito, tendría primero que romper esa capa de cabezonería que la recubría, aunque también tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que no quería que Erza lo matara si perdía esa apuesta.

Sonrió entonces mientras empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de Erza la cual ante el gesto consciente o inconscientemente la sintió casi ronronear ante el gesto mientras lo veía ansiosa de su siguiente orden, en serio, ¿cuan sumisa era realmente la pelirroja?, al parecer sus pequeñas aficiones de lectura habían hecho mas mella en su ser de lo que se esperaba.

\- Ne Er-chan, ¿quieres mas? - no es como si no supiera la respuesta, pero igual quería ver que hacía la chica ante esa pregunta y no se decepciono cuando si bien no hablo agito su cabeza de forma afirmativa dejando claro lo que quería, - entonces levanta sea falda y déjame ver si eres tan descarada como para no llevar bragas así como no llevas sujetador - dudaba que llegara así de lejos, pero la curiosidad por saber la respuesta lo superaba, por eso le pidió tal cosa.

"¡No lo hagas!, ¡resiste Erza!", en su cabeza esa voz de dignidad la llamaba a gritos, se suponía que ella debía hacer que el se esforzara para volver a tenerla en sus manos y aun así, solo basto una orden de parte del chico para que ella sin escuchar su voz interna se pusiera con esfuerzo de pie y luego ante la expectante mirada del pelirrosa frente a ella, tomara los bordes de su falda y empezara a levantarla mientras temblaba, sin saber si era por vergüenza, excitación o una mezcla de ambas.

En cuanto la imagen se revelo, Natsu casi sufre de un derrame nasal ante la vista, ahí ante el, el cuidado y depilado coñito de la pelirroja, a duras penas cubierto por un triangulo de tela morado tan diminuto y obviamente apretado que dejaba insinuar los labios de su intimidad y como si fuera poco, el cuadro se completaba en la obscenidad gracias a que era un desastre húmedo sin igual, los pegajosos jugos se derramaban a través de la empapada tela e incluso algunos formaban conexiones entre el sexo de Erza y sus carnosos muslos.

Por si fuera poco, Natsu estaba sufriendo de una dolorosa erección que crecía cada vez mas conforme pasaba el tiempo, influenciado no solo por la vista ante el, si no también por su nariz, después de todo como dragon slayer sus sentidos estaban bastante mejorados incluyendo su nariz, la cual en este momento estaba captando un delicioso y dulce aroma provenir justo de la zona de la entrepierna de la pelirroja, llamándolo, diciéndole lo fértil que era su matriz y lo mucho que le encantaría que la impregnara, se le estaba haciendo difícil contenerse.

\- Jooo, no sabía que usabas ese tipo de lencería, aunque desde mi punto de vista, usar esto y no usar nada no es muy diferente - su comentario no era para menos cuando la realidad sobre la prenda es que salvo ese triangulo de tela, el resto de la misma parecía ser solo unos hilos alrededor de su cintura.

Erza quiso protestar pero sabía que no tenía justificación, sabía muy bien que lo que estaba usando era muy obsceno, pero no quería darle se placer al chico, por eso pese a su deseo de protestar no lo hizo, desvió la mirada y mordió su labio para evitar decir algo que el chico pudiera usar en su contra, tal vez no fuera muy listo, pero si era astuto y encontraría una manera de avergonzarla mas si hablaba, después de todo en esta partida tenía todas las de ganar.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento se desvaneció un segundo después cuando sintió un cálido y húmedo placer asaltar su entrepierna, - ¡EEEEK! - debido a la sorpresa no pudo evitar el chillido mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente y cuando miro hacia abajo, temblorosa por el placer que una vez mas invadía su cuerpo, se encontró con que el pequeño DS ahora estaba con su cabeza enterrada entre sus muslo lamiendo su coño a través de las bragas primero y un segundo después retirándolas hacía un lado para lamer directamente haciendo que cada vez le costara mas mantener el control de sus gemidos.

"Centrate Erza, tu puedes, esto no es algo que no puedas manejar", era como un mantra en su cabeza, uno totalmente inefectivo pues la chica cada vez se dejaba mas embargar por el excesivo placer que la inundaba y la acercaba irremediablemente al orgasmo, por lo cual la pobre pelirroja no le estaba haciendo el mínimo caso a esa vocecita en su cabeza que le recordaba el plan.

Su fuerza se acabo cuando el tramposo jovencito entre sus piernas metió su lengua en su cavidad y luego de alguna manera se las arreglo para canalizar magia de rayos en ella causando que leves toques eléctricos sobre estimularan tan sensible área, el resultado, se corrió liberando jugos como dique roto mientras sus ojos adquirían forma de corazón y se iban hacia arriba de su cabeza, su boca formaba una sonrisa tonta y temblorosa mientras si lengua estaba de fuera, sus manos ahora sujetaban la rosada melena presionando contra su sexo el rostro de su amo mientras se corría en su boca sin control ni intención de detenerse.

\- ¡HNNNNG! - no podía gemir, se moría por hacerlo, pero no era el mejor lugar para ello, especialmente porque sabía que con este orgasmo no gritaría, mas bien chillaría de placer y por mucho que estuviesen fuera del gremio, aun así estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escucharan si gritaba lo suficientemente duro y entonces si, no podría con la vergüenza, tampoco sabría como explicar que hacía ella en la parte de atrás del gremio con el rosadito entre sus piernas lamiéndola ahí, lo ultimo que quería era ser tachada de pervertida.

Conforme su orgasmo acababa, la fuerza la abandono y fue una suerte que a su espalda no muy lejos se encontrara la pared pues se fue de espaldas al suelo y fue la pared quien lo evito, al menos de momento pues ni bien asentó la espalda en la superficie se fue deslizando hacía abajo hasta caer una vez mas sentada al suelo jadeando y respirando pesadamente e increíblemente, durante todo el trayecto al suelo, nunca dejo de sentir como su joven amo lamía su entrepierna evitando así que su tormento acabara.

Cuando finalmente el chico se retiro de esa zona de su cuerpo la pelirroja suspiro aliviada, no sabía cuanto mas podría soportar sin enloquecer, sin embargo en cuanto quedaron frente a frente sus ojos se conectaron y el resto del mundo desapareció para ellos, solo eran ellos dos y nadie mas, ellos, lo que acababan de hacer y lo mucho que deseaban dar el siguiente y definitivo paso.

Lo siguiente que supieron cuando recuperaron la conciencia de si mismos era que se estaban besando desesperados, mordiendo sus labios, enroscando sus lenguas la una con la otra, intercambiando su saliva en un beso desesperado, obsceno y cargado de un sentimiento que ella no llego a comprender, pero que hacía latir desbocado su corazón llenándola de una indescriptible felicidad.

Se separaron varías veces solo para tomar aire antes de volver a besarse, estuvieron un buen rato así, intercalando entre besos y caricias mientras no dejaban de verse a los ojos como tratando de asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño y por extraño que pareciera, la chica aun estaba vestida, desarreglada, empapada en sudor, saliva y sus propios jugos vaginales, pero aun así, vestida.

Claro que eso no reducía el grado de erotismo que emanaba de ella, de hecho lo realzaba y eso se debía que su blusa antes blanca y holgada, ahora estaba ceñida a su cuerpo y transparentándose debido a la humedad, dejando ver a través de la tela la suave y sedosa piel de la pelirroja y sus rosados pezones dolorosamente erectos reclamando atención, eso acompañado con los ojos suplicantes de mas mimos de Erza junto a su jadeante respiración con su boca abierta liberando halos de vapor y el constante roce de sus piernas indicativo de lo mucho que deseaba eso, mas el aroma tan delicioso de la chica lo tenían loco, ya no podía soportar su erección, si no se corría pronto iba a enloquecer y lo sabía.

Fue entonces que la chica si siquiera saberlo levanto su diminuta falda y separo sus piernas dándole a su amo una perfecta visión de su condición de mujer, empapada y lista para ser tomada, la vista que le dirigía le decía todo lo que necesitaba, ella quería ser tomada, quería que terminara lo que dejo inconcluso el día anterior y por supuesto que le daría gusto, era lo que el quería también, finalmente ser uno con esa mujer, hacerla suya y solo suya, arruinarla para cualquier otro hombre.

La beso una vez mas y al separarse tomo su polla y la guió hacia ese dulce punto de la pelirroja, la última barrera que los separaba, hizo a un lado la diminuta braga revelando los rosados y ansiosos labios de la mujer los cuales empezó a molestar repasándolos con la bulbosa y mojada punta de su miembro sacandole a ambos un profundo gemido de satisfacción.

El al sentir el húmedo beso que le estaba dando a su glande, señal de lo mucho que lo deseaba y ella al percibir la dureza y calor de ese miembro por el que ya no solo su coño babeaba, también su boca, no quería que la torturara mas, lo quería adentro, por mucho que en su mente esa vocecita la regañara por su falta de control y carácter al ceder así de fácil a los caprichos de su amado dueño.

Se miraron una ultima vez a los ojos como confirmando que de verdad eso era lo que ambos querían y solo entonces procedieron a lo que seguía, el pelirrosa dejo alineada la cabeza de su polla con la entrada del coño de la pelirroja y se preparo para entrar.

Ella por su parte estaba emocionada, aun mas cuando sintió como la punta empezaba a hacer presión contra su sexo para entrar, - Nat... - lo que fuera que le quería decir se quedo a medias pues antes de poder continuar, algo los paralizo al instante.

\- Muchas gracias Lucy-chan, de verdad eran muchas cajas - de repente y para frustración de ambos escucharon la voz de una mujer muy conocida para ambos y en ese momento el sobrenombre de demonio le vino de lujo, despues de todo le acababa de fastidiar el momento a ambos al salir a la parte trasera junto a Lucy.

\- No hay problema Mira, aunque me sorprende que descuidaran tanto la despensa y dejaran tantas cajas amontonarse - al parecer Mira estaba haciendo limpieza de la cocina y la rubia le ayudaba por eso estaban afuera para deshacerse de lo que ya no necesitaban para desgracia de la libidinosa pareja.

La cual por suerte no eran vistos por las dos mujeres en el lugar gracias a que durante todo este tiempo, habían estado tras una montaña de cajas y trastes a la espera de ser desechados y que para suerte de ambos magos le daban suficiente privacidad, al menos de visión, por lo demás, no debían hacer ruido y rogar porque ese delicioso aroma que desprendía la pelirroja y que tanto lo enloquecía no fuera percibido por las dos mujeres.

Sin embargo Natsu ya no resistía el deseo y la necesidad de liberarse, entonces ya que al parecer el plato principal no estaba disponible a no ser que quisieran ser descubiertos, se decanto por una solución diferente.

Retiró para consternación de la pelirroja su pene de su entrada, haciéndola pensar que se detendría ahí, al menos hasta que vio su erecta polla y supo que no la dejaría hasta que se corriera, y entonces con sus manitas tomo la camisa de la chica y abrió unos botones justo por debajo de su pecho, supo entonces lo que planeaba y antes de poder decir algo, debió tapar con sus manos su boca cuando un segundo después, sus enormes pechos eran apretados por el pelirrosa mientras por el agujero en su camisa bajo sus pechos, Natsu metió su polla y empezó a follar sus globos de carne, cosa que dada la sensibilidad que presentaba en ese momento la estaba haciendo gemir mas de lo que podía resistir.

"Wakasama esta follando mis pechos... haaaah, que felicidad", los pensamientos de la pelirroja ya estaban demasiado alterados, la parte de ella que le recordaba el plan seguía gritándole, pero poco le hacía caso, en este momento su lado mas sumiso, ese que Natsu había forjado las ultimas dos semanas entrenándola como su mascota ahora era quien tenía el control.

Se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuera seguir sintiendo como su joven amo disfrutaba de sus pechos a placer, aun así mantenía sus manos contra su boca, aunque cada vez se le dificultaba mas el recordar la razón de ello, hasta que inevitablemente acabo retirándolas de su boca al perder la fuerza en ellas, en este momento la única razón por la que no estaba acostada en el suelo era porque estaba apoyada en la pared, pero sus ojos con su pupila en forma de corazón eran muestra mas que suficiente de su actual estado sumiso.

El único problema es que ahora con su boca libre, la pelirroja jadeaba cada vez mas fuerte ante la sensación de tener sus pechos usurpados por la caliente polla del DS de fuego y entonces Natsu se percato de algo, - Nash-hmmm - la pelirroja de repente abrió los ojos intoxicada por el placer cuando de repente por entre su escote la punta de la polla del chico surgió y esta acabo metida en su boca llenándola y evitando que dijera algo.

Natsu lo había hecho con dos propósitos, el principal, mantener calada a la pelirroja la cual ni bien tuvo metida su polla en la boca se olvido de todo lo que no fuera servirle oralmente, por eso en ese momento la lengua juguetona de la chica bailaba alrededor de su glande provocandole gran placer y en segunda instancia, bueno fue mas una cuestión de morbo, quería follar los pechos de la chica mientras ella usaba su boca para complacerlo y valla que se aplicaba a ese fin en ese momento la maga de armadura.

\- ¿Are? - de repente escucharon a Mira soltar un sonido de duda, algo que lo preocupo y al parecer no era el único que sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo de esa acción de mira.

\- ¿Mira, que ocurre? - Lucy pregunto al verla como la albina miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo, algo que no estaba ahí, sin embargo cuando Lucy la llamo regreso su atención a ella, aunque sin dejar de preguntarse que fue lo que percibió.

\- Hmmmm, ¿no escuchaste algo hace un momento? - se maldijo en cuanto la escucho, al parecer no actuó lo suficientemente rápido y el pequeño llamado de Erza alcanzo a ser captado aunque no lo suficiente como para delatar su posición.

\- En realidad no, ¿por qué? - la realidad es que Lucy si lo escucho y ya se imaginaba que era, por eso miro en dirección a las cajas mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro antes de volver su atención a la desorientada albina.

\- No... por nada - dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, al menos mayoritariamente pues aun sentía curiosidad por saber que era, algo que la rubia noto y se puso tensa cuando la vio marchar en dirección a las cajas apiladas donde suponía tras ellas estaba su novio educando a Erza, eso era algo que no quería que viera la albina, aunque como culparla por su curiosidad cuando a ella misma le costaba tanto resistir el impulso de ir y deleitarse con la posible imagen de su pervertido nene haciendo suya a Erza.

\- Oh, así que aquí es donde se estaban escondiendo - la voz que llego y llamo la atención de las chicas fue como un salvavidas para mas de uno y aunque no lo demostró, Lucy realmente sintió alivio de su llegada pues había frenado a Mirajane en su camino hacia las cajas y al secreto que tras ellas se escondía.

\- ¿Are?, ¿Que haces aquí Cana? - Mira respondió con una pregunta a la llegada de la castaña la cual estaba recostada de lado contra la puerta mientras las veía con una sonrisa.

\- Mooo, la forma en que lo dices parece como si interrumpiera algo - fiel a su actitud relajada y burlona decidió molestar a la albina, aunque aun así no descuidaba a la rubia en el lugar tampoco y eso le valió para darse cuenta de algo.

Estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo en su ojos chocolate, de hecho aunque de manera imperceptible de vez en cuando podía jurar que veía como los ojos de esa hermosa rubia se dirigían a otra parte y siempre al mismo punto el cual al verlo era solo un cúmulo de cajas amontonadas, algo que le causaba intriga del porque le resultaban tan interesantes a la mujer.

Sin embargo la castaña era muy perspicaz, previamente vio como al gremio llegaba la pelirroja, vistiendo mas provocativa de lo que recordaba haberla visto alguna vez, se percato de como su mirada se centro en un momento en el pequeño pelirrosa y como después se turbaba para desaparecer, pudo notar al chico decirle algo a la rubia antes de desaparecer también, si, no le quitaba ojo de encima, no desde que Lucy le contara en ese viaje las delicias que el podía causarle a su cuerpo y ansiaba su turno, por eso siempre lo veía esperando su oportunidad.

Como fuera, el hecho de que no volvieran a aparecer, ninguno de los dos en todo este tiempo en el gremio, ademas de como Lucy veía de manera inquieta a esas cajas y mas importante aun, ver como la rubia restregaba sus mulos de manera discreta como para aliviar cierto escozor entre las mismas le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, uno mas uno era dos y con todas las señales, suponía entonces que lo mas seguro era que tras esas cajas, estaba ese adorable nene usando la gigantesca verga que Lucy le había dicho que tenía para gozar del cuerpazo de la pelirroja maga.

Ahora entendía por que la inquietud de la rubia y también porque frotaba sus muslos, suponía que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella ahora que intuía lo que ocurría tras esas cajas, trataba de aliviar la excitación que le producía las imágenes en su ente de un pequeño pelirrosa haciendo derretir de placer a la siempre estricta Erza Scarlet y obviamente ´la rubia no quería que Mira los descubriera, algo que le hizo sonreír, tal vez podría sacar provecho de esto para saciar su propia y creciente necesidad.

\- Joooo, ya entiendo, trajiste a Lucy aquí para hacer cosas ecchi con ella - nada mas dijo eso y pudo notar como el efecto era inmediato, Mirajane abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el tipo de razonamiento de la castaña y Lucy se sonrojo a mas no poder luego de escucharla, pero lo mas importante, había cambiado el foco de atención de las cajas y a había centrado en ella salvando al par de magos que se escondían tras ellas, - no es justo, yo también quiero volver a hacer cosas sucias con Lucy-chan - ahora era momento de llevar las cosas en la dirección que quería, por eso es que no se detuvo en ningún momento.

\- ¡KYAAAA! - entonces Lucy grito de sorpresa cuando Cana sin previo aviso se fue contra ella y desde atrás agarro sus pechos mientras aplastaba los propios contra la espalda de la rubia y empezaba a manosearla de la forma mas obscena que pudo, - C-Cana que estas-hmmm - no pudo terminar cuando cana reclamo sus labios en un lascivo beso, uno que para su vergüenza termino respondiendo.

Cana desde que tuvo esa experiencia con sus amigas en ese viaje, había estado ansiosa de repetirla, claro que le gustaría añadir al pequeño pelirrosa quien era su interés romántico, al menos su interés masculino y por eso había estado ansiosa de que llegara el momento, pero hasta que llegara, esto debería ser suficiente por ahora, por eso se emociono tanto cuando pese a la vergüenza que sabía que sentía la rubia, aun así le estaba correspondiendo.

\- ¡Cana!, ¡¿qué crees que haces?! - la albina grito mientras veía el intercambio de saliva entre ambas mujeres con el ceño levemente fruncido, mas porque parecía que no le estaban prestando atención, aun así, espero pues pudo ver como la castaña la vio en un determinado momento mientras seguía besando a una sonrojada Lucy.

Separo sus labios de los de su amiga para ver a la albina mientras sonreía con soberbia y algo de reto en sus ojos, todo sin dejar de manosear los pechos de una jadeante y sonrojada Lucy que empezó a gemir aun mas cuando la castaña comenzo a pellizcar sus pezones.

No se dijeron nada, solo se veían entre si, al menos hasta que Mira finalmente hizo su declaración, - no es justo que solo tu juegues con Lucy, yo también quiero - en cuanto termino de decir eso, totalmente sonriente por cierto, se acerco a las dos mujeres y se unió a la refriega, lo cierto es que el ver a esas dos en esa actitud le recordó lo vivido en el viaje, ella tenía sus propios planes y pensaba hacerlos realidad, pero hasta entonces, volver a probar la tierna carne de la rubia no parecía tan mala idea.

Se besaron entre si, se manosearon unas a otras hasta que ya no fue suficiente solo con eso, se separaron de el actual beso a tres bandas que compartían y que dejo un puente de saliva que las comunicaba a las tres mientras se veían jadeantes, sonrojadas y un tanto sudorosas por la subida de calor tan repentina, todo mientras Cana y Mirajane no soltaban las manos de Lucy.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a los baños del gremio? - dijo cana cuando recupero suficiente el aliento como para poder dar su sugerencia, - a esta hora no hay nadie en el y ahí podemos terminar con esto - con eso basto para convencer a las otras dos, la realidad es que las tres estaban ansiosas, todas por diferentes motivos pero ansiosas a fin de cuentas, por eso con las tres de acuerdo con el plan de Cana, procedieron a irse a su próximo destino.

Dejaron que la rubia se adelantara pero fue con un propósito, ambas solo soltaron su manos porque ahora querían sujetar algo mas que no era otra cosa que su carnoso trasero y magrearlo cada segundo de aquí hasta llegar al baño donde se darían la libertad de acabar con lo que hacían en este momento, ya se encargarían del sonido para que nadie las escuchara gemir, porque si, pensaban gemir si no es que gritar su placer con esa rubia, rubia que era la llave a sus propios intereses.

Mientras tanto Lucy aunque sonrojada caminaba con una sonrisa ansiosa, especialmente si consideraba que esa mañana antes de ir al gremio Natsu y ella lo hicieron una vez mas, así que cuando sus dos amigas empezaran a probar su coño, se llevarían una interesante y lechosa sorpresa, al parecer aunque no era algo que había planeado desde un principio, esto también resultaba favorecedor para los propios intereses de la rubia.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Natsu estaba al punto de correrse por el tremendamente húmedo y lascivo paizuri que recibía de la pelirroja quien dicho sea de paso, no se daba por enterada de lo que acababa de ocurrir hace apenas segundos a su lado entre las tres féminas, su mente estaba apagada para cualquier cosa que no fuera el placer que sentía en ese momento y claro esta, también para servir a su amo con toda su devoción, esos ojos de corazón mientras chupaba cada vez mas fuerte ansiosa de que se corriera de nuevo en su boca lo demostraba y por si fuera poco, en algún momento mientras Natsu continuaba asaltando sus pechos y boca ella decidió atender la necesidad de su coñito con sus dedos, cosa que solo aumentaba el brío con el que atendía a su dueño mientras el charco de jugos bajo su trasero solo aumentara mas y mas.

Aun así, el pelirrosa si que había escuchado la conversación e imaginar lo que estaría haciendo en este momento su linda novia con ese par de mujeres lo estaba enloqueciendo, si, puede que el actuara como un idiota casi todo el tiempo, incluso que se mostrara desinteresado del cuerpo femenino, pero era solo pantalla, de que otra manera aun ahora, antes de que rejuveneciera podría tomar baños rodeado de mujeres e incluso restregar sus suaves pieles con sus manos sin que lo tacharan de pervertido o lo apalearan por ver lo que no debía.

No, Natsu no era tan tonto, era muy consciente del cuerpo femenino y la idea de poder apreciarlo era mucho de su gusto, por eso desde que empezara a sentir el deseo de conseguir pareja o tal vez parejas, aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para convivir con las chicas e incluso si se le presentaba la oportunidad meterles mano aunque disimuladamente.

Y ahora, acababa de escuchar como su novia iría a los baños del gremio a ahogarse en placeres yuri con dos hermosas magas del calibre de Cana y Mira, no pudo mas que sonreír mientras aumentaba la cadencia de sus estocadas contra los enormes globos de carne de Erza mientras cada vez se acercaba mas a su propia liberación.

"Definitivamente debo recompensar a Luce cuando volvamos a casa" pensó mientras continuaba follando la boca de la sumisa pelirroja, porque si, el día anterior al volver a casa mientras follaban toda la noche, llegado el momento Lucy le revelo a su novio los pormenores de su viaje sin guardarse nada, absolutamente nada.

Fue así que mientras se entregaban a la pasión le contó de sus pequeñas escaramuzas con las dos magas mayores, lo que aprendió de amabas y lo que suponía sentían en cada caso, cosa que lo sorprendió aunque a su manera era un gran avance para el y eso fue algo que noto la rubia quien lo beso para luego verlo divertida y continuar con el acto.

De mas esta decir que Lucy solo para poder provocar aun mas a su novio le contó con pelos y señales cada guarrería, cada acto obsceno, cada acción degenerada que realizo con las dos chicas, haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que aun a pesar de todo, ambas mujeres con las que se acostó, seguían vírgenes y claro esta, Natsu aumento el brío conforme la escuchaba corriéndose mas y mas en lo profundo de sus entrañas con cada acción.

Pero realmente perdió el control cuando Lucy saco de entre sus cosas un par de soubvenirs bastante particulares que había traído de su viaje, las bragas mas que impregnadas de la esencia de ambas chicas que cada una usara en esa ultima noche donde montaron su trío yuri y que Lucy había tomado de ellas, nunca le dijo si con su permiso o sin el y su sonrisa enigmática tampoco le decía mucho, pero todo pensamiento se acabo cuando la rubia puso las bragas de ambas chicas en su cabeza adecuándolas como mascara, ambas al mismo tiempo y asegurándose de que la parte de la tela que había estado en contacto con las feminidades de las dos magas quedaran justo sobre su nariz.

Fue percibir el suave pero potente aroma almizclado pero dulce de las dos chicas y sus pupilas se dilataron de inmediato, perdió toda razón, pese a que entraban al mismo tiempo, podía percibir separadamente el aroma de ambas, fue mas de lo que podía soportar, mas cuando el aroma de ambas provenía de las dos prendas, ademas de que al parecer el aroma de Lucy también se podía percibir, la miro sorprendido e intrigado solo para ser recibido con una coqueta sonrisa de falsa inocencia que le decía mucho y nada a la vez, ¿que tanto habrían hecho esas tres esa noche cuando estuvieron solo las tres en una habitación?, las posibilidades eran infinitas y el solo imaginarlo aunado al aroma fue mas de lo que soporto.

Lo siguiente que supo es que su novia estaba convulsionando luego de quien sabe cuantos orgasmos mientras su coño y su culo rezumaba leche, en realidad, el cuerpo entero de la rubia estaba manchado con su esencia masculina, algo que no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo a ella y que ciertamente henchía de orgullo, era suya y solo suya, su actual estado era prueba de ella, marcada por el por dentro y por fuera, luego de eso ambos acabaron profundamente dormidos hasta esa mañana cuando volvieron a hacer el amor.

Ante esos recuerdos que aun estaban tan frescos en su mente, especialmente el aroma de las tres chicas inundando su nariz, bueno, en este caso cuatro pues ahora Erza también contribuía con su aroma propio el chico dio unas ultimas y potentes embestidas contra la boca de la pelirroja antes de finalmente dejar salir ese enorme orgasmo que sentía se aproximaba.

Se corrió sin miramientos, dejando salir todo lo que tenía en sus bolas y valla que esta vez estaba soltando una abundante corrida dejando que el placer lo inundara a cada segundo que pasaba mientras la pelirroja contribuía a prolongarlo al sentir como succionaba tratando de sacar cada vez mas de su simiente.

\- ¡NMMMN! - Erza se corrió mientras sus dedos no dejaban de jugar con su coño incluso durante su orgasmo al tiempo que bebía todo lo que podía del semen de Natsu, sus ojos con corazones en ellos parecía que se quedarían así permanentemente pues no habían cambiado desde hace un buen rato mientras ella solo aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos y succionaba mas fuerte en busca de mas leche de su joven maestro.

El único problema estaba en que la corrida de Natsu no parecía detenerse y pronto fue mas de lo que la pelirroja podía soportar acabando con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas hinchadas y una parte del semen en su boca saliendo de la misma, resbalando por su mentón hasta caer en el aun ocupado valle de sus pechos y perdiéndose entre los intersticios que quedaban entre sus pechos y la enorme polla del pequeño y pervertido pelirrosa.

Cuando termino de correrse, se retiro tanto de la boca como del escote de la chica que pese a que ahora tenía su boca desocupada, jamas llego a cerrarla dejando que todo el esperma que aun quedaba en su boca se derramara junto con su saliva y acabara manchando aun mas su ya de por si abusados pechos dándole a su desarreglada apariencia un toque mas lascivo pues gracias a su transparentada camisa ahora podía se podía ver sus obscenas tetas manchadas de su semen tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Al ver tal cosa Natsu quiso continuar con el acto, llegar mas lejos y tomar lo que ella le ofreciera por segunda vez, pero era mejor ser prudente, ya había tirado mucho la cuerda por esa ocasión y casi los descubren por ello, era mejor no tentar a la suerte una segunda vez, por lo cual mejor se guardo su flácida polla para retirarse, considero mover a Erza, pero cuando lo intento no recibió respuesta de la chica, estaba ida y dada su condición moverla al interior del gremio llamaría mucho la atención, particularmente dada la obscena y mas que clara visión de sus pechos que permitía su empapada camisa, algo que no le hacía gracia al chico, solo el tenía derecho a ver el pecaminoso cuerpo de su mascota, nadie mas, ella era solo suya.

\- Er-chan, descansa aquí hasta que te recuperes, ¿de acuerdo? - como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta, la chica estaba ida por completo, por lo cual solo le sonrió con cariño, le dedico una caricia en su mejilla y luego se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente sus rostros, - Erza... - la llamo esta vez con mas seriedad recibiendo un ligero movimiento de respuesta por parte de ella, al menos con eso le decía que estaba consciente y eso le basto para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle unas palabras a la chica.

Palabras que calaron hasta lo profundo de su ser, que se grabaron a fuego en su mente, pero que en ese momento no llego siquiera a procesar debido a su estado aletargado, solo su subconsciente logro percibirlas y darle esa felicidad, palabras que cuando despertara no recordaría y que tristemente no sería hasta mucho después que tomarían relevancia en su vida.

Para cuando se recupero, se sonrojo al ver el poco menos que desastre que estaba hecha y sintiéndose incapaz de volver al gremio sin quizás volver a acabar siendo moldeada por las manos del pelirrosa, solo entonces entendió que quizás en esta batalla de voluntades, ella estaba partiendo con desventaja, una muy marcada y devastadora desventaja que la ponía en manos del pelirrosa con mas facilidad de la que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Viendo que no tenía de otra decidió regresar al único lugar donde podría sentirse a salvo y menos avergonzada, su habitación en Fairy Hills, por lo tanto en cuando pudo sentir que sus piernas tenían la suficiente fuerza para sostenerla emprendió camino a su refugio, sin embargo y como si la vida misma la trajera en su contra, ese camino le llevo mas tiempo de lo esperado, particularmente porque dada su apariencia desaliñada llamaría demasiado la atención y el que aun tuviera la camisa semi transparente no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

"De todos los días, tenía que ser hoy uno de los mas concurridos", si, la pelirroja no podía dejar que nadie la viera así, podría cambiarse con su magia y usar otra ropa, pero había dos problemas con eso, el primero es que la mayoría de su ropa constaba de armaduras particulares y algunas exhibían demasiada piel que dada su actual condición podrían resultar mas perjudiciales que beneficiosos y la segunda, aun podía sentir el pegajoso y espeso líquido que se continuaba filtrando al interior de sus pechos y que empezaba a bajar hacia su vientre, si se cambiaba lograría reemplazar la arruinada ropa que traía, pero entonces sería cambiar una prenda sucia por una limpia que iba a ensuciar.

No consideraba factible esa opción, hasta no darse un baño y sentirse limpia tendría que usar esa ropa o resignarse a arruinar mas prendas y como siempre, siendo lo terca que era, prefirió la opción que la llevaba por el camino mas difícil, es por eso que llegar a su hogar le costo mas tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, se sentía demasiado avergonzada y la idea de ser vista así no le atraía, por eso que se mantuviera transitando por entre callejones para evitar los tumultos, en cierta forma, las pasadas dos semanas Natsu le enseñó a como moverse entre estos reducidos pasillos sin llamar la atención, no lo admitiría, pero el que ese pelirrosa la metiera en esos espacios para descargar sobre ella sus deseos si dio sus frutos, en mas de una forma.

Como fuera, para cuando finalmente llego al edificio agradeció ser la única presente en el lugar, nada de lo que sorprenderse pues en este momento sus compañeras, todas estaban o en el gremio o en una misión, aunque considerando la suerte que se estaba cargando la pobre pelirroja de un tiempo para acá, no estaba de mas ser precavida considerando la posibilidad de que se encontrara a alguna de las otras residentes del lugar, en cuyo caso si la atrapaban no tendría como justificar su actual apariencia.

En todo caso no quiso tentar a su suerte y se dirigió presurosa a su cuarto, necesitaba quitarse la ropa sucia que llevaba encima, asearse adecuadamente y luego replantear su estrategia en su lucha contra su amo y mientras se dirigía a su cuarto no dejaba de rumiar maldiciones contra su poca fuerza de voluntad y jurándose a si misma no volver a ser débil.

\- Tonta, solo tenías que seducirlo, ponérsela dura y luego negarle el placer de tocarte, pero noooo, basto con que te enseñara la polla y empezaste a babear de deseo - se regañaba a si misma una y otra vez, incrédula de lo fácil que le resulto al pequeño pelirrosa someterla a sus caprichos, de nuevo.

Continuo así hasta que llego a su cuarto y en cuanto cerro la puerta tras de si y se sintió segura empezó a desnudarse mientras se dirigía hasta su cama y en el proceso continuaba reprochándose a si misma mientras los recuerdos de hace solo unas horas la asaltaban y sonrojaban por lo vividos que se reproducían en su mente, como si aun estuviera ahí a merced de ese lindo pero pervertido dragón.

\- Que importa que Natsu la tenga tan dura, venosa, ca... liente, deli... ciosa... - se detuvo mientras dejaba a medias el retirar su camisa que para ese momento era la única prenda que le cubría pues sus zapatos, sus medias y su falda ya habían desaparecido de su cuerpo mientras no dejaba de pensar en su polla, en como la hacía sentir, en la mas que clara y erecta prueba de que Natsu no solo la veía como mujer, si no que la deseaba como tal.

Fue entonces cuando salio de su ensoñación aun mas sonrojada al percatarse como de pronto se había detenido de cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en Natsu y en el placer que le otorgaba, pero luego se sacudió con fuerza al recordar e intuir, que muy seguramente en ese momento debía estar con la rubia dándole placer a esa chica en lugar de a ella cambiando su sonrojo por un ceño fruncido y un fuego de determinación en sus ojos.

\- ¡Controlate mujer!, ¡no puedes ceder solo por unas cuantas caricias!, ¡debes hacerlo que suplique dejarlo tocarte! - se recriminaba a si misma mientras continuaba su camino a su cama por los largos pasillos de su departamento y continuaba retirando su camisa esta vez con un tanto mas de furia pero igualmente procurando no arrancarse la prenda en medio de su enojo.

\- Mañana sera diferente, si, mañana nos mantendremos firmes, haremos que muera de deseo, que ruegue solo por una caricia nuestra - para ese momento la chica ya estaba solo cubierta por sus diminutas bragas mientras en su habitación frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en el que se vio en la mañana mientras le decía a su reflejo todo su monologo sobre lo que planeaba hacer con Natsu.

En ese momento solo se miraba a sus ojos en el reflejo, el resto de su cuerpo le era ajeno, solo quería asegurarse a si misma de que entendía el plan y una vez que se sintió confiada en que no la volvería a regar como hoy, se preparo para ir al baño y limpiarse un poco, no sin antes dedicarse unas ultimas palabras.

\- Muy bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - se veía decidida y confiada, por lo cual esta vez si presto atención a su cuerpo entero, ese fue su peor error, - mañana Natsu va a... - dejo de hablar y se sonrojo furiosamente al percatarse no tanto de su desnudez, aunque ciertamente su vergüenza se vio influida por la apariencia que daba su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por el pequeño pero sumamente empapado triangulo de tela sobre su intimidad.

No, el principal problema no era su desnudez, era mas bien lo que su desnudez le revelo y mas que avergonzarle lo que le mostró, el sentimiento que la embargaba era una insana emoción, poco probable de una mujer indignada, era un sentimiento que era nuevo para ella y que solo había experimentado estas semanas, aunque no era de extrañarse considerando que la pelirroja podía pecar de puritana e inocente en algunas ocasiones.

La imagen que tanto la turbo al punto de paralizarla ahí frente al espejo comenzaba entre sus pechos y no, no eran sus glándulas mamarias lo que la tenía así, aunque no pudo evitar apreciar sus erectos pezones, lo que parecía tenerla tan abstraída era lo que había en el canal entre sus pechos, una sustancia blanca y pegajosa que ella conocía muy bien, el semen de Natsu.

No debería ser una imagen tan drástica para una mujer que durante dos semanas y esa mañana había bebido el semen del chico hasta hastiarse y no era eso lo que la turbaba, pues desde un principio ella sabía que sus pechos estaban manchados, en parte por eso quería darse ese baño, el problema no era donde comenzaba el rastro de semen, era mas bien donde terminaba.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de eso, tan metida en otros pensamientos, incluyendo los recientes donde se juraba a si misma hacer que Natsu rogara por ella, no se percato de que el simiente del pelirrosa había estado viajando por su cuerpo, mas concretamente por su vientre hasta casi su monte de venus, porque si, dada la insignificancia de tela que eran sus bragas, no era si no hasta alcanzar su intimidad que se encontraba con alguna interferencia y ahora ahí parada totalmente inmóvil, el espejo frente a ella le revelaba que el esperma de su amo lenta pero inexorablemente había estado recorriendo su cuerpo casi como si estuviese consciente dejando un pegajoso rastro de su camino y había llegado casi al inicio de la tela de su bragas sin que ella se percatara.

"El... de Natsu, quiere entrar... en mi" en su cabeza solo se repetía aquello una y otra vez, no podía pensar en nada mas y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró a si misma con su mano derecha sobre el pequeño triangulo que cubría su intimidad sujetando con sus finos dedos el borde de la prenda intima.

Sabía lo que estaba por hacer y lejos de detenerse sin siquiera considerarlo un segundo totalmente consciente de lo que estaba por hacer tiro del pequeño triangulo hacia el frente, abriendo un espacio mas que suficiente para que el lechoso liquido entrara a la zona de su entrepierna.

Vio en el espejo como el blanquecino líquido descendía cada vez mas, se hiperventiló, estaba ansiosa, quería que terminara el recorrido, quería sentir sobre su intimidad el húmedo toque, la lasciva caricia del semen de su amo contra su coño y cuando ocurrió una descarga eléctrica viajo por su columna vertebral.

El liquido estaba aun tibió y en cuanto entro en contacto con su coño aunque podrían tildarla de lunática, ella sintió como si su coño se abriera de par en par, hambriento y ansioso de devorar la masculina esencia que ahora se deslizaba por sus labios vaginales, se perdió en ese morboso placer y antes de darse cuenta estaba pegada contra el espejo totalmente ida lamiendo el cristal justo sobre la zona donde un momento antes había visto su vientre reflejado con el semen escurriendo sobre el todo mientras solo repetía una y otra vez, - Natshu-shama, mash, quiero mash - estaba babeando y aunque lamía y lamía no conseguía lo que quería, solo entonces entendió que aquello era un reflejo, su reflejo y que aquello que buscaba, estaba sobre ella.

Sin perder tiempo, paso los dedos de su mano derecha como una deliciosa caricia sobre su vientre recogiendo el semen del pelirrosa, ese que se quería lavar hace solo unos momentos y sin mas se llevo los dedos ahora manchados con el simiente del DS a la boca, ese fue su segundo y mas garrafal error, pues nada mas sus papilas sintieron el sabor, su mente se desconecto, sus pupilas se dilataron y todo lo que no fuera beber mas de esa sustancia le era irrelevante, era como si estuviese drogada.

Soltó un gemido que ni siquiera sabía que contenía y cuando busco que era lo que lo había provocado se encontró con que su mano izquierda estaba metida bajo su diminuta ropa interior acariciando su coño y también empujando el semen que aun caía hacia ese lugar mas al fondo de su intimidad, fue entonces que la idea de asearse desapareció de su mente y fue reemplazada por otro tipo de idea, una mas lasciva pero satisfactoria para el estado actual de la pelirroja, idea que no tardo lo mas mínimo en ejecutar.

"Ignorar a mi amado amo puede esperar a mañana, ¿verdad?" y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue a su cama para consentir su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca la cual chupaba sus pezones o simplemente lamía sus dedos los cuales recogían parte del semen para llevarlo a sus labio y el resto lo recogía para meterlo en su entrepierna y usarlo como lubricante mientras se masturbaba pensando el el pelirrosa y en las caricias que quería que le dedicara, sin siquiera saberlo se pasaría buena parte de la tarde en ese plan y no se percataría de ello hasta que la noche cayo en la ciudad aunque aun así no se detuvo, uso cada juguete que tenía y que no comprometiera su virginidad para satisfacer el fuego que llevaba ardiendo dentro de ella un buen rato y solo se corría cuando la imagen de su dueño corriéndose y mas aun corriéndose dentro de su coño le invadía.

Al día siguiente ella podría volver a su guerra autoimpuesta contra su amo, pero hasta entonces dejaría que su imaginación, el semen fresco y la aun persistente sensación del calor y las caricias del pelirrosa la guiaran en el placer, mañana podría ponerse todo lo firma que quisiera, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero con lo que estaba haciendo actualmente, la verdad era difícil creer que lo lograría.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días la rutina fue la misma, en cuanto la pelirroja llegaba al gremio, enfundada en trajes que resaltaban mucho su figura, incluyendo un suéter negro que a mas de uno de los miembros del gremio, tanto hombres como mujeres les dio la impresión de que marcaban sus pezones aunque considerando quien era la pelirroja y el hecho de que no querían morir no se atrevieron a decir nada.

La rutina en la que se enfrascaron, al menos Erza y Natsu era simple y consistía en que esta vez, Erza si que había logrado su propósito, ese que se planteara cuando los celos la dominaron y juro hacer que Natsu debiera trabajarlo para volver a tenerla a su lado.

La chica se la pasaba provocandolo buena parte del día cuando se aseguraba de que no estuvieran nadie mas que ellos dos ya fuera con besos lascivos, roces discretos pero intensos y claro esta, aprovechándose de la indumentaria tan ceñida y en el caso de las faldas, corta, cuando se quedaban a solas, cosa difícil en el gremio pero que lo hacía mas significativo, la chica se aseguraba de que el le diera un buen repaso con sus ojos a su cuerpo, especialmente cuando de manera 'casual' acababa dejándole ver su carnoso culo al agacharse a recoger algo, mostrandole su excusa de ropa interior que como el primer día de aquella semana, salvo su coñito, todo lo demás lo dejaba bastante expuesto.

Podía sentir su mirada devorándole, sonreía de satisfacción al saber que sus ojos estaban centrados en ella y solo en ella en lugar de la rubia pechos de vaca, si, todo lo hacía movida por unos enormes celos aunque no fuera consciente de ellos o se negara a aceptarlos, como fuera, su actitud competitiva le vino de perlas para su actual propósito.

Mas cuando en ese sentido, aprovechaba las peleas del gremio donde Natsu no participaba, no porque ya no quisiera, pues hasta antes de llegar ella al gremio lo podía ver lanzando puños a diestra y siniestra, no, la razón por la que ahora no participaba era por ella y por la fuerte erección que estaba segura le provocaba y trataba de ocultar.

Entonces, en esas peleas se aseguraba de siempre fingir que se tropezaba con alguna de las cosas que terminaban dispersadas por el suelo del edificio para 'accidentalmente' siempre terminar cayendo sobre natsu, ya fuera de frente o de espaldas, e iniciar un lento, discreto pero erótico bale sobre la entrepierna del pelirrosa.

Cuando caía de frente se aseguraba de que el rostro de su amo quedara enterrado en sus tetas, lo podía sentir aspirar su aroma haciéndole sonreír mientras con sus caderas restregaba deliciosa y tortuosamente lento su coño contra la poderosa dureza entre las piernas de su dueño.

Cuando caía de espaldas ante el, le daba un buen sentón con su carnoso trasero deleitándose en la sensación de la carne masculina enterrarse entre sus dos mejillas traseras antes de empezar un contoneo de caderas que solo aumentaba el roce entre su culo y la polla dura de su amo.

Cuando sentía que estaba por perder el control por el placer, se separaba de un frustrado mago que la veía con un fuego peligroso en sus ojos, antes de sonreirle como si no hubiera pasado nada y luego dirigirse a calmar las peleas de sus compañero muy a su estilo, es decir rompiéndoles los huesos a mas de uno con sus puños y quizás sintiendo mas satisfacción que nunca al hacerlo, claro que esto último era debido a saber que estaba ganadole a Natsu en ese juego, aunque su coño le protestara por no terminar nunca lo que tanto deseaba.

La chica se sentía en la cima del mundo en ese momento, empoderada al saber que para variar era ella quien tenía a su amo en su mano y no al revés, sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y en este caso, las provocaciones de Erza en ese par de días siempre terminaba igual, en algún momento de la tarde dentro del gremio, terminaba asaltada por un enardecido Natsu quien la veía como una fiera hambrienta y enojada y luego la castigaba por jugar con fuego.

Se resistía obviamente, tenía que resistirse, debía resistirse, ese era el punto de todo lo que hacía, pagarle a Natsu el dolor que le causo verlo amando a alguien que no era ella, el único problema, su cuerpo y su mente no opinaban igual, al menos no en un principio, pero luego de un beso demandante de parte de Natsu y un magreo a sus pechos, a sus piernas o a su trasero, toda su voluntad se desvanecía, era injusto, pero Natsu conocía todos su puntos débiles y como explotarlos para hacerla ceder.

En el segundo día, la atrapo en el corredor entre la enfermería y la oficina del maestro en el segundo piso, forcejearon mientras que sin que se diera cuenta el chico la condujo dentro de la enfermería y se encerraron ahí, continuaron forcejeando hasta que la chica se encontró en una cama con Natsu encima de ella viéndola con prepotencia, era extraño como en momentos específicos el pelirrosa parecía tener mas fuerza que cualquiera incluso ella.

Claro esta que aunque se negara a aceptarlo, el deseo de que Natsu se desquitara con su cuerpo de lo que le hacía a lo largo del día contribuía a que ella 'perdiera', esa pelea.

\- ¡Natsu que crees que hac-hmmm - lo ultimo de ese reproche murió en su boca y fue sustituido por un dulce gemido de su parte, todo al ser sus labios asaltados por lo se su amo quien demandante como era cuando la tenía en su poder pronto envió su lengua a la boca de ella para iniciar la danza de lenguas que tanto le gustaba a ella, así no se atreviera a admitirlo.

Claro esta que aun ahora, si bien la chica estaba empezando a drogarse con la sensación de los besos con el pelirrosa, aun así estaba lo suficientemente lucida para seguir plantando pelea y negarse a ceder a ese placer, muestra que hizo con sus manos tratando de alejar al pequeño mago separandolo solo un segundo, antes de que el sujetara sus manos con las suyas y las llevara por encima de su cabeza mientras la veía a los ojos.

\- Que niña tan problemática eres Er-chan - le dijo con burla mientras lentamente volvía a acercarse a la chica cuyo cuerpo se calentó al verlo acercarse, su mente empezaba cada vez mas a desvanecerse, ese era el poder que el tenía sobre ella y lo peor, le gustaba, - ¿por que tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? - luego de su pregunta no le dejo responder, en su lugar prefirió reclamar de nuevo los labios de la chica y sonrió para sus adentros al notar lo ansiosa que estaba de que ocurriera.

A partir de ese momento Erza dejo de pelear, ese beso la desarmo, estaba cargado de cariño, cariño hacía ella y solo hacía ella, era todo lo que quería, odiaba la facilidad con la que la estaba desarmando últimamente, pero amaba como se sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos, entendía un poco el porque Lucy parecía no importarle que la tacharan de ser una depravada shotacon, después de todo, esa sensación palidecía al lado de sentirse amada por el pelirrosa.

No era tonta, incluso antes de eso, en su mente estaba grabada y nunca mejor dicho, a fuego, la sensación de estar en los brazos del DS de fuego, se sentía protegida en ese lugar, que de verdad podía contar con el, eso lo demostró en la torre del cielo cuando estaba dispuesta a morir, desde entonces no volvió a sentirse así en mucho tiempo, pero ahora, de nuevo en brazos del pelirrosa y esta vez también recibiendo sus besos, se sentía pletórica, al punto de que ni siquiera se percato del momento en que el chico la soltó para hacer otras cosas, no, en ese momento, para ella, lo único importante era poder sentir aun mas los labios del chico que era su dueño contra los suyos.

Se besaron hasta que el aire se volvió imprescindible e incluso así no tardaron mucho en reconectar sus labios, ese proceso lo continuarían al menos tres veces mas antes de que finalmente con sus labios rojos de tanto besarse y morderse sensualmente el uno a la otra se separaron para verse de nuevo.

En sus ojos se veía lo mucho que ambos lo estaban disfrutando y en el caso de el, noto un sentimiento que últimamente veía mucho cuando la miraba y de ser real ese sentimiento, entonces estaba cerca de conseguir lo que quería de ella y no, contrario a lo que muchos creerían, no era su cuerpo lo que el quería de Erza y en el caso de ella, se ahogaba en ese pozo profundo que eran los ojos jade del pelirrosa los cuales notaba llenos de un sentimiento que no reconocía o tal vez si que lo hacía pues su cuerpo y mas importante su corazón, daba un continuo vuelco al percibirlo o quizás si que reconocía pero que por su propia terquedad se negaba a creer que fuera real, por mucho que lo estuviera deseando, pero quizás fuera momento de averiguarlo.

¡CHING! ¡CHING!

Peor entonces, cuando quiso hablar, sintió algo extraño sobre sus muñecas, las sentía restringidas, amarradas, suponía que a la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraba en ese momento y conforme se retorcía tratando de soltarse mas confirmaba sus sospechas.

\- ¿Nani? - entonces llevo sus ojos hacia la zona donde sus manos estaban, por encima de su cabeza y lo que vio abrió grandemente sus ojos, efectivamente estaba atada con cadenas a la cabecera de la cama, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento ocurrió, - ¡Nat...! - cuando se giro de nuevo para verlo sus palabras murieron de inmediato cuando lo encontro de nueva cuenta sonriendo, pero esta vez mas mordaz, incluso burlón y sus ojos le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber, "eres una idiota Erza" se recrimino a si misma, había bajado la guardia.

\- No se de que te sorprendes Er-chan, te dije que eres una niña problemática - si, Natsu la encadeno, de nuevo y lo hizo mientras la besaba, tan ensimismada estaba en el beso, que no percibió el movimiento ni el sentimiento de aprensión sobre sus manos, - y a las niñas problemáticas hay que castigarlas para que aprendan a portarse bien - apenas lo escucho sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y lo peor es que no podía identificar si era de miedo o de emoción ante la perspectiva.

Antes de poder replicar, se encontró con su suéter levantado revelando que como el día anterior la chica no llevaba sujetador, pero eso poco le importo al chico quien se quedo obnubilado por el contraste que hacía el negro mate del suéter con el blanco cremoso que mostraban los pechos de la pelirroja y obviamente el adorno final en ese cuadro tan lascivo, el rosado de los pezones que coronaban la cima de esos montes de carne, una visión increíble y difícil de resistir, el por supuesto no tenía intención de siquiera intentarlo y pronto llevo sus labios esta vez a sus erectos pezones.

\- ¡HNNNG! - jamas llego a pensar que era posible, pero en ese gemido, expreso lo mucho que odiaba y a la vez amaba la sensación de Natsu dominando su ser al punto de solo necesitar una caricia para sacudir su cuerpo de manera violenta.

Era curioso, pero parecía como si el chico le estuviera chupando los pechos con un único propósito, hacerla lactar, que le amamantase y ante la idea de verse a si misma dándole de beber a su amo su leche materna causo un espasmo involuntario ante el placer que la asalto de golpe llevándola casi al orgasmo solo ante ese pensamiento.

Irónicamente mientras Natsu chupaba su pecho un recuerdo llego a su mente, un recuerdo que no había considerado jamas desde que ocurrió, ese recuerdo era de un sueño, mas concretamente el sueño que tuvo la noche en que pidió su deseo sin ser consciente de ello, abrió los ojos cuando recordó como se veía a si misma totalmente desnuda, sentada bajo un charco de sus propios jugos, mientras con sus enormes pechos satisfacía la polla de un hombre mientras lamía la punta y lo veía con unos ojos enamorados, lo que la trastoco no fue nada de eso, eran dos detalles específicos lo que lo hacían en realidad.

El primero, en ese sueño, sus pechos eran enormes, mas de lo que eran actualmente y ademas, estaban llenos y cargados de leche materna, tanta que se escurría fuera de ella y el segundo detalle y quizás el mas importante, su vientre abultado lo cual para ella era obvio lo que significaba, estaba embarazada, suponía del hombre a quien servía con amor.

Curiosamente si bien recordaba claramente su propio aspecto en ese sueño, no recordaba ni lo que dijo ni el rostro del hombre frente a ella, era una incógnita que su cabeza no le quería revelar pese a que estaba segura de que en ese sueño vio claramente el rostro del mismo y lo que le dijera en ese caso, no podía recordarlo por mas que se forzara a hacerlo, cosa difícil con sus pechos asaltados por su amo, así que decidió dejarlo por ahora y centrarse en el problema actual sin siquiera llegar a sospechar que mas adelante cuando finalmente recordara por completo ese sueño y su significado, podría ser ya muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Entonces volvió su atención al chico ante ella, de todo lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, lo que se le quedo fue su lactancia, en su subconsciente quería hacerlo, lactar para que Natsu al beber su leche se hiciera tan adicto a la misma como ella era adicto a la suya, pero considerando que su pensamiento le decía que para lactar debía estar embarazada casi se desmaya de la vergüenza al pensar en ella embarazada de Natsu, ella, la reina de las hadas, convertida en una degenerada embarazada de un niño, tenía que ser un mal chiste.

Sin embargo salio de sus pensamientos cuando dejo de sentir la húmeda y caída sensación sobre sus pezones, haciendo que casi grite pidiéndole que no se detenga, pero se mordió los labios para evitar hacerlo aun tenía su dignidad o eso quería creer, sin embargo el chico que ahora estaba sentado en su vientre viéndola sonrió divertido al ver la frustración de la chica porque dejara de chupar sus pechos, la tenía, pero era demasiado terca para ceder así de fácil.

\- Es hora de tu castigo Er-chan - no dijo mas y tampoco la dejo decir nada para defenderse, por lo cual un segundo después hizo su movimiento contra su inda mascota la cual ante la sorpresa no pudo hacer mas que gemir.

Ahí ante ella se saco el miembro el cual se veía dolorosamente duro, su boca se hizo agua y su coño empezó a arder, pero lejos de que el la tomara como se lo esperaba, agarro sus pechos y luego de un leve manoseo le enterró entre su escote su polla sacando un berrido de satisfacción de la infantil voz, mientras que ella sintió una descarga, definitivamente sus pechos se habían vuelto demasiado sensibles y para ella eso era un problema, porque Natsu lo sabía y lo usaba a su favor.

\- ¡HNNGGG! - terca como era se rehusó a darle el placer a su malvado amo de escucharla gemir, pero eso termino siendo mas contraproducente para ella de lo que esperaba pues solo le hizo aumentar la intensidad con la que por el momento violaba sus pechos.

Luego cometió el error que destruyo su mente en ese momento, quiso hablar o en este caso insultar al pelirrosa que estaba jugando con sus pechos a placer, mas placer del que se atrevería a admitir que sentía, - Na-Natsu ¡bak-hmm! - aprovecho el chico ese momento en el que parecía que le iba a gritar y metió la punta de su polla en la boca de Erza.

Era gracioso, pues uno consideraría que con todas las veces que el pelirrosa había hecho eso en las ultimas dos semanas, ella ya debería saber que tenía las de perder y aun así, ahí estaba, cayendo en el mismo viejo truco de nuevo con el cual el sabor de la hombría de Natsu la embargaba y su proceso de pensamiento se reducía a ser una hembra en celo ansiosa de que su macho la poseyera.

En el momento en que entro a su boca, Erza se olvido de todo, ese era el efecto que ya tenía Natsu sobre ella, tanto entrenamiento la tenía totalmente sometida así no lo quisiera admitir, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, pero no de la manera que quería, quería estar libre, para poder usar sus manos para abrazar a su amo, profundizar el contacto, pero aquí estaba, atada de manos, con sus pechos de fuera siendo profanados por el pequeño dragón y aunque estaba segura de que sus piernas estaban libres, no podía sentirlas o mas bien sentía como temblaban como gelatina y en ese estado, aun si quisiera no tendría la fuerza para patear a Natsu y alejarlo de ella.

Continuarían así hasta que sintió como la polla de Natsu se hinchaba y ante el pensamiento de que estaba por correrse se aplico mas a la tarea, quería que se corriera y luego la recompensara por ser una buena mascota, al menos así pensaba la ahora drogada por su lívido pelirroja, por lo cual gimió de gusto cuando le sintió explotar en su garganta, era increíble pero con tan enorme polla ahora podía sentir como esa herramienta palpitaba entre sus pechos y en su boca y la sensación era electrizante para ella.

Cuando termino de correrse se retiro un segundo de su boca para verla, le encantaba verla así, completamente ida mientras se emborrachaba con el sabor de su simiente, pero cuando la vio dirigir su vista a el, sonrió con suficiencia al ver lo que sus ojos le pedían, quería mas, quería que la tomara como su mujer, era divertido ver como con sus ojos le decía una cosa y con sus acciones otra, bueno al menos hasta que lograba someter su terquedad y se sinceraba aunque fuera un poco.

Se sorprendió cuando pese a que se notaba el esfuerzo que en el momento le suponía mover sus piernas debido a el temblor en su cuerpo, aun así se las arreglo para separar sus piernas, el mensaje era claro, quería que siguiera y los dioses de Ishgar sabían bien cuanto deseaba hacerlo, pero esta vez no, tal vez se arrepintiera mas adelante pero ese era el precio por disciplinar a su malcriada mascota.

\- Joooo, ¿acaso quieres que juegue con tu coñito Er-chan? - quería hacer que se avergonzara y vaya que lo logro pues estaba roja como su cabello, pero no retiraba sus ojos llenos de anhelo de los suyos, se estaba maldiciendo por dentro por esto, pero la pelirroja no era la única terca cuando se proponía algo, - como lo siento Erza, pero esto es un castigo a mi mascota por sublevarse y si te doy lo que quieres entonces no sería un castigo, ¿verdad? - sonrió con sorna cuando la vio casi que al borde de las lagrimas al negarsele lo que quería y el casi cede pues también se negaba a lo que el quería, pero si lo hacía bien, esta no sería la ultima vez que esta oportunidad se le presentara, solo esperaba que la próxima vez fuera en unas mejores circunstancias.

Después de eso Natsu se dedico a torturar sexualmente a la pelirroja ese día, básicamente continuo violando sus pechos y su boca y nada mas, en cuanto a su coñito, uso sus manitas para molestarlo, friccionando su clítoris hasta casi hacerla correrse para luego soltarla negandole el orgasmo una y otra vez, cosa que solo se hizo peor cuando el chico cambió la posición para esta vez sentarse sobre el rostro de Erza para ahora empujar sus caderas y por ende su gorda polla mas profundo en la garganta de la pelirroja mientras su boca ahora tenía acceso a su coñito el cual devoro pero manteniendo el mismo patrón de no dejarla acabar en ningún momento, haciendo que se desespere cada vez mas.

Ese día bebió y bebió semen hasta que el pelirrosa se sintió satisfecho pero en el lado opuesto Erza estaba frustrada, no importaba que, el chico se aseguro de dejarla totalmente al borde del abismo pero ni una sola vez se signó a empujarla, por lo cual para el final de aquel castigo, la chica tenía el coño ardiendo deseosa de un orgasmo que nunca llego y que por la sonrisa final del pelirrosa no llegaría jamas, al menos no por ese día.

\- Creo que es suficiente castigo por hoy, ¿no crees? - se burlaba de ella y lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa para prestar atención a tamaña nimiedad, - espero que hayas aprendido la lección Er-chan - quería matarlo por negarle el orgasmo, pero eso sería como darle la satisfacción de que logro vencerla y primero muerta, - si quieres correrte tendrás que hacerlo por ti misma - se acerco a decirle eso al oído a modo de susurro mientras soltaba sus manos y si hubiera tenido la fuerza en ese momento se le habría ido encima y obligado a terminar lo que empezó pero ese no era el caso.

Se quedo ahí a recuperarse un poco y cuando salió ya arreglada no vio a nadie, simplemente salio del gremio totalmente furiosa y se fue a casa pensando en que el plan no salio totalmente como quería y lo peor, ese tonto se había atrevido a negarle el placer, lo insulto mentalmente hasta que llego a su cuarto y se echo en la cama, pero no precisamente a dormir, si no que para su frustración, a hacer exactamente lo que le dijo Natsu antes de que empezara a treparse por las paredes, aunque tristemente, no llego a sentir el placer suficiente como para correrse todo lo duro que quería, pero al menos relajo su cuerpo lo suficiente como par dormir esa noche.

Decir que la cosa acabo ahí sería mentir pues el tercer día fue igual o incluso peor pues ahora Erza estaba hecha una fiera debido a su frustración previa y esta vez de manera mas descarada se restregaba con Natsu y todas sus peleas eran solo con Natsu para desconcierto de todos, aunque igual nadie se metía en eso, mejor el pequeño pelirrosa que cualquiera de ellos y el resultado entre esos dos no disto mucho del día pasado, es decir con Erza siendo castigada de nuevo por el DS solo que esta vez aplicando el castigo de manera diferente, - al parecer no aprendes Er-chan - dijo eso sonriendo mientras que con su polla estaba sodomizando su culo mientras torturaba su clítoris y sus pechos manteniendola en vilo pues pese a todo el placer el dolor le evitaba acabar.

Al menos esta vez se apiado de ella y para cuando se sintió satisfecho la dejo correrse al menos una vez, cosa que fue mas que suficiente como para que la pelirroja prácticamente pareciese una fuente rota al orinarse de placer como si no hubiera un mañana quedando al final de todo tirada en la cama tratando de no morirse por el placer tan grande que le destrozo el cerebro y se lo hizo puré.

* * *

Ya el decimoctavo día de ese mes en el que Erza estaba en manos de el pelirrosa o visto de otra manera el cuarto día de la tercera semana, todos en el gremio sabían que la maga mas fuerte y el mago mas revoltoso estaban en una especie de guerra personal.

\- Se acabo la luna de miel supongo - fue lo que dijo Wakaba al escuchar como Erza y Natsu se gritaban en alguna parte del gremio que nadie sabía cual era y nadie quería averiguarlo luego de que Gray intento ser el mediador y Erza lo dejo inconsciente y necesitando atención medica razón por la cual actualmente estaba en la enfermería siendo atendido por Juvia, Mira y el maestro en lo que llegaba Porlyushka para atenderlo, si, así de grave era su condición luego de su intervención en la 'pelea de pareja' como le decían todos en el gremio a los pleitos de Natsu y Erza.

En el caso de Lucy estaba pendiente de todo, sabía muy bien donde estaba ese par, la excitaba el riesgo que estaban corriendo, le preocupaba también, pero quien era ella para criticarlos cuando tres días atrás ella estuvo en ese mismo lugar junto a las dos chicas con las que hablaba de trivialidades, metiéndose mano y haciendo tijeras con ellas una y otra vez, sin importarle el riesgo, así que lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que nadie se acercara a la zona, aunque considerando el como escuchaban a esos dos supuestamente pelear, nadie quería acercarse y obvio lo que le paso a Gray también servía de disuasivo para todos en el gremio.

Ademas, tampoco se podía mover mucho pues en este momento ella también tenia una situación entre sus manos, o mas bien entre sus piernas pues mientras Mira le hablaba, Cana estaba jugando con su coño por encima de la tela de sus bragas y cuando era Cana quien le hablaba Mira remplazaba a la castaña en los juegos entre sus piernas, por lo cual aun si quisiera no es que estuviera en libertad de actuar sin llamar la atención a un gremio que pese a la pelea que se llevaba a cabo igual estaba muy pendiente de que era lo que pasaba con los dos magos peleoneros, especialmente porque se supone que uno de los dos magos era de hecho el encargado de siempre detener las peleas.

Igualmente, Natsu y ella habían tomado medidas para este día y asegurarse de ganarle a Erza, conforme esa chica siguiera igual de rebelde tendrían que irse al extremo y aunque una parte de ella se avergonzaba de eso, la otra parte estaba tan excitada ante la idea que rogaba que de verdad Erza fuera tan terca como creía para que así pudieran ejecutar el plan, en parte por eso es que ella estaba ahí abierta de piernas permitiendo que sus amigas le manosearan a placer la entrepierna, necesitaba alivio a la de ya y ellas parecía que estaban encantadas de dárselo.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA NATSU! - de repente todos escucharon decir a una mujer que no era otra que Erza mientras al parecer insultaba al pelirrosa por quien sabe que esta vez, aunque el no es que se quedara precisamente atrás en cuanto a gritos, - ¡Y TU ERES UNA TESTARUDA ERZA! - ahora era el turno de Natsu de reclamarle, los pocos que no estaban peleando o atendiendo sus propios asuntos solo suspiraron ante los gritos que lanzaban ese par.

"¿Qué paso entre ese par para que se estén llevando así ahora?", ese era el pensamiento general de todos los que lo escuchaban como esos dos se peleaban a punta de insultos y en una que otra ocasión gruñidos o golpes, hoy al parecer era un muy mal día para ese par si estaban llegando hasta el punto de los golpes, pero nadie se quería mover en la dirección de donde provenía la pelea, tenían instinto de supervivencia después de todo.

\- Lucy, tu novio debe estarle dando una buena revolcada en este momento a Erza - la que le susurro aquello al oido no fue otra que la única que sabía la naturaleza de la actual relación de ese par ademas de la rubia, es decir Cana, la cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad para ademas de susurrarle al oído, morder sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras con sus dedos se enterraba profundamente en el coño de la rubia, esta vez haciendo a un lado las bragas y sonriendo al notar lo húmeda que estaba la chica, - tal vez cuando acaben, podamos divertirnos nosotras también - le susurro mientras empezaba a bombear mas duro en la intimidad de la chica, sonriendo mientras la veía esforzándose por no gemir enfrente de todos.

La única que notaba la interacción de ese par era Mira quien sonreía con malicia al ver el espectáculo lascivo que montaban ese par en ese momento, se relamió los labios ansiosa pues para como pintaban las cosas su decisión solo se cimentaba como la correcta, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como quería, pero hasta entonces no pensaría mucho en ello y mejor se unió a su compañera castaña en su asalto a la linda rubia que ahora si, debía hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no ponerse a gemir como una zorra en celo enfrente de todos mientras sus dos compañeras ahora bombeaban sus dedos en su interior cálido y húmedo.

Mientras tanto en la zona de conflicto entre ambos magos que no era otra que los baños del gremio donde una pelirroja y un pelirrosa si se encontraban peleando, aunque no de la manera que uno pensaría, no, ambos estaban desnudos, magreando el cuerpo del otro, especialmente sus zonas intimas tratando de hacer que el otro se corriera primero, pero la batalla principal era entre sus lenguas mientras se besaban rabiosos por obtener el dominio.

Ambos consideraban esto un reto, empezó todo cuando la pelirroja hoy decidió hacerle la ley del hielo a su amo, no lo determinaba en lo mas mínimo y prácticamente negaba su existencia en el mundo, cosa que llevo has el punto donde el chico estaba cabreado a mas no poder y aprovechando que la chcia al parecer tenía intensión de darse un baño en los aseos del gremio, aprovecho para confrontarla.

Ella por su parte se sentía estresada, el dueño de su vida los últimos dos días se había portado muy malo con ella y estaba enojada, pero contrario a antes cuando lo confronto seduciéndolo, esta vez al no tener un plan, decidió seguir una táctica mas infantil, ignorarlo a mas no poder y en un principio funciono, pero no contó con que su mente, su cuerpo y su ego estarían tan en desacuerdo llevándola a un punto de estrés máximo que quiso relajarse en el único lugar donde sabía que podía hacerlo sin que nadie la interrumpiera a no ser que quisiera morir, los baños del gremio.

Lo único que no considero es que cuando se trataba de Natsu, los límites era algo que el no conocía y bien podría decirse que fue culpa suya pues desde muy niños ella y el se bañaban juntos, le había dejado reposar su cabeza en sus piernas, hundido su cabeza en sus enormes pechos en mas de una ocasión e incluso le había dejado ver su crecido cuerpo desnudo en mas de una ocasión sin cortarse ni un pelo incluso en ese mismo baño donde ahora estaba, era obvio que el chico era una opción que apareciera ahí ahora que estaba sola.

Y no acabo de otra forma, mientras la chica se aseaba de repente sintió unas pequeñas, cálidas y mas que conocidas manos apretando sus pechos desde atrás , lo cual le saco un gemido de sorpresa y placer, siempre empezando con sus pechos esa zona tan sensible que el habría hecho que se transformaran en esas dos semanas.

Pronto se estaban besando mientras el chico continuaba manoseando sus pechos y sentía su dura erección frotarse contra su espalda, se sentía dichosa, el una vez mas la iba a buscar, ella le importaba y por eso profundizo el beso, llevo su mano atrás para acariciar su miembro e incluso abrió sus piernas en clara invitación para que el la tocara ahí cosa que de hecho hizo.

Sin embargo cuando su estado no podía ser mas pletórico, la realidad la alcanzo de golpe recordandole como se supone que estaba hasta antes de que el llegara, "¡tonta!, ¡se supone que estas enojada con el!" y con ese pensamiento finalmente actuó como se supone que debería o como ella suponía debía hacerlo.

Rompió el beso abruptamente sorprendiendo al chico antes de alejarse de el o mas bien hacerlo retroceder con un golpe a la cara que si que lo saco de balance al no esperarse eso luego de como estaban de sincronizados en la conexión entre sus cuerpos y fue a mas cuando la vio verlo gelidamente como si se hubiera tomado atrevimientos que no le había permitido en ningún momento.

Luego de eso se empezaron a gritar e insultar a partes iguales alegando sus comportamientos y aunque Erza nunca lo menciono abiertamente, para el pelirrosa con todo lo despistado que podía llegar a ser, era mas que obvio lo que ocurría o al menos eso era lo que el creía y no podía estar mas feliz pues eso le daba esperanza, si, en ese momento, Erza estaba de una manera y una sola manera, totalmente celosa.

Viendo su oportunidad empezó a lanzarle comentarios que solo la acusaban de estar así y ella los negaba todos, esa era una batalla de voluntades donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, ambos movidos por sus propios sentimientos, el por el orgullo y ella por los celos, pero al ambos ser igual de tercos en esto, pronto se enfadaron y los insultos regresaron con mas fuerza ya base de gritos, gritos tan fuertes que los demás magos en el edificio terminaron escuchándoles, por suerte nunca mencionaron nada comprometedor o de lo contrarío tendrían mucho que explicar cuando salieran.

Poco a poco mientras se gritaban en una pelea digna de un mal matrimonio, ambos se fueron acercando el uno al otro, viéndose con rabia y ganas de atacarse y cuando estuvieron cara a cara casi respirando el aliento del otro, las muecas de odio, los insultos, todo cambió y en lugar de seguir como hasta ese momento se devoraron a besos cargados de demasiada frustración y deseos reprimidos.

Se mordieron los labios cada que podían, no con intensión de lastimar, solo con intención de intensificar el beso, también se los estiraban una vez estaban entre sus dientes, los chupaban, lo que fuera que hiciera de ese beso que se daban mientras exploraban con sus manos el cuerpo del otro se hiciera cada vez mas intenso y lascivo.

Para cuando empezaron su pequeña batalla por quien se correría primero ambos tenían sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarse como desquiciados y en el caso de la pelirroja sus rodillas empezaban a dolerle pues debido a la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos, la chica debí ponerse de rodillas para quedar a la altura de su amo, aunque eso era lo ultimo que le preocupaba en ese momento, solo quería por una vez, ganar, ganar de verdad, pero como siempre, Natsu tenía ventaja sobre ella.

Era inevitable, tras dos semanas en las que el chico hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo, este reaccionaba a su toque como si se derritiera, incluso su mano la cual en este momento sujetaba el erecto miembro en busca de hacerlo correr, sentía que se derretía ante el toque caliente entre sus pieles mientras continuaba bombeando el mástil de su dueño, sentía una corriente de placer en su palma mientras lo sujetaba, no quería dejarlo ir, quería sentir como se hinchaba en su mano, como sus venas palpitaban mientras se corría, quería sentir su semen subiendo por su uretra hasta dispararse desde la punta de su miembro.

Del otro lado estaba su coño el cual estaba prácticamente hecho un desastre húmedo, quería ser acariciado, mimado por las manos del pelirrosa, el único problema, el chico lo evitaba a toda costa, pero igual proporcionándole sus placenteros toques, en su pecho, en sus caderas, sus muslos, su trasero e incluso su ano y cuando finalmente le metió mano a su coño, este estaba tan ansioso que ante las primeras caricias sintió el deseo de correrse. La única razón por la que no acabo haciéndolo, su herido orgullo, no quería darle mas poder al pelirrosa del que ya tenía, al menos no por ahora.

Pero el era dueño de su cuerpo, eso era innegable y luego de un rato, en el cual mientras se besaban no dejaban de tocarse, el chico finalmente decidió darle fin a aquello por lo cual con sus dedos hurgo en el interior de su intimidad tomándola por sorpresa y con su orgasmo cada vez mas construido esa intrusión en su eso fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, acabando como era de esperarse perdiendo esa batalla al correrse con fuerza gimiendo ahogadamente en los labios de su pareja.

Se separaron cuando la chica termino de correrse y ambos respiraban agitadamente, halos de vapor saliendo de sus bocas, particularmente de la chica cuya respiración era pesada luego de su orgasmo para ver molesta al sonriente y prepotente niño que le había hecho alcanzar la cima, lo peor era que ahora que estaba libre movía sus caderas con desparpajo haciendo que su erecta polla bailara ante sus ojos para provocarla.

Y se odiaba a si misma, porque dichas provocaciones resultaron efectivas cuando ella como hipnotizada por el cadencioso pero pervertido baile agarro de nuevo su miembro para ver al chico a los ojos con fuego en su mirar que le dejaba claro un mensaje y solo un mensaje, no debía cantar victoria tan rápido y un segundo después empezó a devorar su polla con su boca como si no hubiera mañana, introduciendola hasta su garganta de golpe sin miramientos ni juegos previos de ningún tipo.

\- ¡HNNGG!, !Er-Haaaa! - gruño, ese día la chica estaba particularmente aplicada en esto de satisfacerlo, bueno, no era para menos, luego de dos semanas donde uso su boca a diestra y siniestra, ella debía saber ya, como usarla para causarle máximo placer, por ello cuando sintió como su glande se iba hasta lo profundo de la garganta de la chica incluso hablar se le torno difícil, pero no iba a ceder, de hecho, empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a estas peleas entre ellos que siempre estaban acabando con resultados sexuales.

Aunque claro, del lado de Erza las cosas no podían ser mas problemáticas y no se percato de tal cosa hasta el final, cuando esa gorda polla expandió su conducto oral hasta el limite, se reprendía mentalmente por olvidar ese detalle y lo mucho que la ponía ahora como se sentía ese hecho, por eso mientras en su mente se tachaba de idiota por no considerar bien las cosas, su cabeza no dejaba de bombear la herramienta de su amo, especialmente por un detalle particular, algo que hasta antes de ese día, en realidad no había notado o percibido.

Era el sabor, le avergonzaba admitirlo, incluso si era solo para si misma, pero hacía engullido ese trozo de carne suficientes veces como para que el sabor del mismo quedara grabado, tal vez de manera permanente en sus papilas gustativas, por ende conocía perfectamente el sabor de ese pene, de cada punto y recoveco, desde la punta hasta la base y ese sabor que percibía ahora no era el habitual.

El sabor de Natsu era mas almizclado, intenso, fuerte, masculino e increíblemente adictivo, de otra manera no estaría babeando cada vez que prácticamente le restregaba el miembro por la cara incitándola a chuparlo, le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero tenía muy bien definido el sabor de su amo, tanto como su forma de la cual tenía un mapa mental de cada centímetro de piel, vena y demás y este no era el sabor de siempre.

Este sabor era mas dulce, delicado, suave, pero increíblemente igual de adictivo, pues pese a que el desconcierto estaba presente y la chica e moría por saber que era lo que había cambiado, aun así no dejo de bombear con su cabeza el miembro del pelirrosa, "tal vez se echo encima una de esas pociones para que el pene tenga sabores mas dulces", pensó aquello mientras continuaba bombeando la polla de Natsu, todo debido a que en ese momento recordó que existían ese tipo de cosas, "no es que yo haya comprado alguna vez algo como eso", trato de decirse a si misma, aunque claro estaba mintiendo pues entre sus cosas tenía unas de esas pócimas eróticas para diferentes usos que compro en un momento de extrema curiosidad, aunque nunca había tenido oportunidad o intención de usarlas.

Igual continuo con su felación un buen rato, pero aunque sentía como esa polla estaba al borde de explotar, sin importar que hiciera tal hecho simplemente no se daba, algo raro pues para como sentía esa barra de carne esperaba que ya le hubiese regado las entrañas con su espesa crema al menos una vez, fue por eso que se detuvo con medio pene en su boca para ver desconcertada al pelirrosa y encontrarse con un rostro de total contención mientras le sonreía divertido.

\- He, he, debes estarte preguntando porque aun no me corro, ¿verdad? - al parecer la expresión en su rostro era bastante transparente para el chico y eso la hizo sonrojar, no esperaba que de hecho estuviera haciendo un rostro ansioso de beber su semen, pero al parecer lo hacía y Natsu se percato de ello, - lo siento Er-chan, pero a pesar de que tu boca se siente deliciosa, hoy no me apetece correrme ahí - ese pequeño descarado, acababa de decirle que pese a que debería sentirse honrado de que ella le sirviera con su boca, hoy eso no era suficiente, tenía las bolas bien puestas al parecer.

Para colmo mientras la chica trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decirle, el pelirrosa aprovecho e inclinando su cuerpo sobre la aturdida pelirroja, este logro alcanzar con su manita su trasero, el cual para sorpresa de la chica quien no se lo esperaba empezó a manosearle y no fue hasta que empezó a usar sus dedos para bombear su para ese momento ya dilatado ano, que finalmente entendió lo que se traía entre manos su amo.

"Pequeño codicioso degenerado", si, entendía perfectamente que era lo que quería ese idiota en ese momento, quería perforarle el culo con su polla y muy posiblemente correrse en el proceso, le habría gustado golpearlo, apalearlo y castigarlo por ser tan pervertido, pero en su lugar eligió otra cosa, una que hería su orgullo pero al mismo tiempo la hacía feliz por extraño que parezca, decidió, complacer su deseo, pero muy a su estilo.

No le dio la espalda, mucho menos levanto su trasero mientras inclinaba el resto de su cuerpo, ni tampoco uso sus manos para separar sus glúteos y exhibir su ansioso agujero posterior, no, le iba a dar lo que quería, pero ella tendría el total control de eso y por ello se aseguro de que el pelirrosa acabase de espaldas contra el piso de ese baño lo cual le valió un momento de sorpresa al chico, al menos hasta que vio como la chica se subía sobre el haciéndolo sonreír al suponer lo que se traía entre manos su bella mascota pelirroja.

En contraste la pelirroja no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver esa sonrisa de suficiencia, como si pese a todo el que llevaba el control de esto era el y no ella, pero su cuerpo estaba al rojo vivo y necesitaba calmar ese fuego dentro de si a como diera lugar, por eso mientras veía molesta a los ojos del chico no se detuvo ni un momento en su accionar consistente en tomar el miembro de Natsu y encaminarlo hacía su entrada posterior la cual tembló ni bien la húmeda punta del miembro masculino rozo su entrada.

\- Así me gusta Er-chan, que seas una buena niña muy obediente - considero parar en ese momento y estampar su puño contra la cara de ese idiota, pero no pudo, la realidad era que mas bien no quiso, por alguna razón sentirse humillada por el le gustaba, se mojaba mas, no era lógico pero así se sentía y por eso pese a la vergüenza que sentía no dejo de preparar todo para su inminente sodomía, aunque eso igual no le quito el enfado que se traía al ver a ese tonto tener tanto poder sobre ella.

\- Te odio tanto - le dijo un segundo antes de dejarse caer sobre el erecto eje del pelirrosa hasta su base, cosa que le saco un poderoso gemido a ella que a duras penas pudo contener al llevar sus manos a su boca mientras que el chico necesito todo su autocontrol para no correrse en ese preciso instante mientras sentía lo apretado el conducto que ahora invadía de la pelirroja.

Se sentía bien, demonios, se sentía demasiado bien y solo era su trasero, a ese nivel había llegado la sumisión de su cuerpo en esas casi tres semanas, no solo su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente, el chico se había apoderado de todo, no, tal vez siempre fue suyo solo que apenas estaba reclamándolo y ella apenas estaba entendiéndolo.

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras saltaba sobre el miembro de Natsu, quería mas de esto, sentirse mas llena, mas sucia, mas propiedad de Natsu, su mujer, suya y solo suya, el único problema era, ¿como diferenciar su excitación de su ser racional?, ¿qué parte de ella impulsaba ese tipo de pensamientos en su cabeza en este momento?, era tan difícil discernir entre ambos y se odiaba porque en ese momento no podía importarle menos, solo quería que su amo terminara lo que comenzó y usara su gruesa manguera para apagar el incendio en su interior, quería que regara sus intestinos con su blanco simiente y esta vez, no tenía la mas mínima intención de parar hasta lograrlo.

\- Er-chan, estas tan apretada, ¡HNNG!... mas apretada... de lo usual - el chico estaba prácticamente berreando de placer y conectar las palabras le estaba costando, quería correrse, pero a su vez, quería que este momento durara aunque fuera un poco mas, aunque mientras el estaba metido en esos pensamientos, a la pelirroja no podía importarle menos, en este momento solo importaba su placer, suyo y nada mas, Natsu la había torturado mucho los últimos días, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, pues fuera de forma física o en sus pensamientos, el encontraba la manera de alterarla.

Claro esta que su peor enemigo era su mente, cuando estaba sola su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, empezaba cuando cooperaba para tratar de acallar su cuerpo brindándole imágenes de ella misma siendo tomada por Natsu una y otra vez por cada agujero en su cuerpo y luego implantaba imágenes de su amado amo ya no con ella, si no con Lucy, dándole lo que se suponía era para la pelirroja, le dolía y lo peor no podía hacer nada, eso la molestaba, que Natsu no era suyo, sus celos se amplificaban ante esa idea, por eso ahora estaba enloquecida saltando sobre el, quería reclamar propiedad sobre el.

\- ¡GYAAAAH! - no pudo evitar gemir de sorpresa y placer cuando sintió algo húmedo sobre sus pezones y no necesitaba ver para saber que era, la boca de Natsu, ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento se había inclinado hasta el punto donde el chico no tenía que hacer mayor cosa para llevarse sus pezones a la boca pero no se quejaría, si era el, dejaría que jugara todo lo que quisiera con esa parte de su cuerpo.

"Wakasama... mio... Wakasama es mio... ¡MIO!", sus pensamientos eran posesivos, especialmente cuando la idea de que esto lo hacía también con la rubia la asalto, quería marcar su territorio y por eso intensifico de manera brutal el movimiento de su caderas bombeando con fura el miembro de su dueño en su culo, quería su semen en ella y no pararía hasta obtenerlo, aunque era difícil concentrarse cuando sus pezones eran chupados de manera tan lasciva por el pequeño pelirrosa.

Su esfuerzo rindió sus frutos cuando finalmente el chico no pudo ni quiso contener mas su liberación, su polla ardía de deseo de inseminar a su pelirroja, marcarla como suya y esta vez, se daría ese gusto y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, este mordió sus pezones los cuales ahora estaban juntos y en la boca del chico antes de levantar sus caderas para enterrarse todo lo posible dentro de su recto y soltar su abundante y espesa carga en sus entrañas.

\- ¡FUGGUUUU! - ni siquiera pudo gemir bien, su rostro era de máximo éxtasis y su sonrisa temblorosa de puro deleite mientras sentía sus paredes traseras pintarse de blanco mientras sus pezones eran mordidos y estirados por la boca de su amo, eso y el hecho de que en ese momento estaba teniendo un orgasmo gracias a su culo, uno bastante húmedo a decir verdad, humedad que acabo rociándose sobre el vientre del pequeño mago de fuego quien continuaba corriéndose.

Para cuando el orgasmo de ambos acabo la chica no pudo evitar caer hacia adelante sobre el cuerpecito del pelirrosa, acto que provoco que el ahora morcillón miembro del chico saliera de su agujero trasero y por lo tanto empezara a manar el semen de su interior mientras ella temblaba de alegría orgásmica, por suerte en el proceso sus pechos acabaron un poco mas arriba de la nariz del chico quien ahora se encontraba aplastado por la chica pero al menos con la posibilidad de respirar pues no podía moverse por ahora, no solo por el cuerpo sobre el si no por lo intenso de su anterior liberación.

Cuando finalmente lograron recuperarse y asearse, cabe decir que restregando sus cuerpos el uno al otro y para vergüenza, alegría y reproche de la pelirroja, besándose de vez en cuando, besos que gustosa correspondía y cuando finalmente estuvieron listos para salir se levantaron del lugar, el cual debieron limpiar adecuadamente y se dispusieron a salir, al menos hasta que el pelirrosa la detuvo con uno de sus comentarios.

\- Que pervertida mascota e has vuelto Erza - se detuvo en seco ni bien lo escucho, muerta de la vergüenza, sentimiento que rápidamente se transformo en furia cuando el chico continuo, - pero si sigues siendo una niña buena y obediente podría consentirte mas, que dic-¡hug! - no termino de hablar cuando la chica movida por la rabia de que el chico estuviera tan prepotente respecto a su control sobre ella, no es que no fuera realidad pero le molestaba que se regodeara en ello, por lo cual sin siquiera considerarlo un segundo lanzo una patada a sus bajos.

Patada exitosa que termino con el pequeño mago tirado en el piso agarrándose sus testículos gimiendo de dolor por el golpe mientras una enfurecida pelirroja salía de ahí sin siquiera mirar atrás o pedir perdón, - ¡IDIOTA! - fue lo ultimo que escucho de la pelirroja antes de que ella saliera de su rango de visión, pero tenía cosas mas importantes que tratar ahora como para preocuparse por ella.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja ya entre todos una vez mas, pero con una mirada irritada que le valió que nadie preguntara nada se sentó y pidió un pastel de fresas a considerar lo acontecido, por primera vez sentía que gano, pero era una victoria agridulce pues al final si lo consideraba bien, las cosas no fueron diferentes, ella termino en brazos del pelirrosa, mas que feliz de estar ahí y complació cada capricho que tuvo dichosa de ser ella quien lo hacía.

Se molesto por eso, mas cuando al rato apareció el dueño de sus pensamientos, cojeando un poco y dirigiéndose a la mesa con una Lucy un tanto azorada pero sola y al verlos interactuar la punzada de los celos volvió a ella, tal vez al final no logró ni ganó nada realmente, pero al menos, esa noche dormiría mejor, sin su cuerpo demandándole liberar el estrés y la calentura, de eso ya se habida encargado el pelirrosa y muy bien, el semen que sentía en sus intestinos y que alcanzaba a filtrarse de su trasero era prueba de ello, aunque sentir eso en ese momento la sonrojo grandemente y solo rogaba poner mantener el lechoso liquido dentro de ella o tendría mucha y muy vergonzosas explicaciones que dar.

* * *

El viernes de esa semana marcaba el decimonoveno día de su tiempo como la maid de Natsu, una maid sexual pero maid a fin de cuentas, estaba por cerrarse la penúltima semana pactada con el pequeño manipulador que resultaba ser el pelirrosa y por alguna razón, ese hecho no el gustaba, sentía que el tiempo había corrido muy rápido y quería mas tiempo para estar con el, aunque ni bien se percato de ese pensamiento y ese deseo sacudió su cabeza negandolo, no era posible que de verdad quisiera permanecer mas tiempo al lado de ese mocoso embustero y pervertido, ¿o si?

Como fuera, este día inicio como todos los demás, Erza se levanto, y uso la ropa as provocativa que pudiera encontrar entre su cada vez mas renovado guardarropa, se sentía cada vez mas hermosa y aunque se negara a admitirlo, quería creer que para su amo ella también se había hecho aun mas hermosa, aunque claro esta eso era solo en la parte visible, la parte que nadie mas que su lindo y pervertido pelirrosa tenía derecho a ver era digno de una mujerzuela, usaba ropa interior por demás atrevida y que cada vez cubría menos, le encantaba volverlo loco y hoy o sería diferente.

Luego en cuanto llego al gremio se aseguro de que Natsu la viera, le dejaba ver sus sedosas piernas, discretamente le mostraba su casi desnuda entrepierna al cruzar con excesiva lentitud sus piernas cuando tenía su atención sobre ella y cuando realmente nadie mas que el veía, dejaba que viera su culo carnoso al 'accidentalmente' tirar algo que luego recogía quedándose unos segundos de mas en esa posición con su trasero arriba disfrutando de la sensación de la penetrante mirada de Natsu sobre su región trasera, cosa que la terminaba calentando bastante y luego, bueno, todo se iba al carajo.

Toda esa burbuja donde Erza se sentía flotar al sentir que su amo solo tenía ojos para ella, estallaba en cuanto la causa de sus desmedidos celos entraba en la ecuación, era su amiga y eso lo tenía muy presente, pero aun así no evitaba que sus celos atacaran en cuanto veía como Lucy se acercaba al pelirrosa y se robaba su atención, algo que se supone era de ella y claro solo empeoraba cuando los veía besarse.

Besos descarados, al menos así los veía ella, pues ese par si bien se besaban de manera muy normal a ojos de la gran mayoría, para Erza, esos besos no tenían nada de normal, tardaban bastante en separarse y ella sabía porque, sus lenguas seguramente estaban jugando entre ellas, intercambiando su saliva y por si fuera poco podía ver como aunque de forma imperceptible la rubia se apretaba contra el pelirrosa como queriendo que sintiera sus enormes tetas contra el, ver eso siempre la alteraba y hoy particularmente mas cuando el pelirrosa la vio un segundo, un eterno segundo en el cual sintió que la retaba antes de subirse al regazo de la chica para profundizar el contacto, contacto que la maga estelar no le negó en ningún momento.

"¡Sera puta!", no pudo evitar el pensamiento al ver el descaro con el que la rubia lo abrazaba, restregándole sus tetotas en el pecho a el mientras no dejaban de besarse sin importar si los veían o no, era tal su enojo que en ese momento rompió la jarra de cerveza que tenía en la mano debido a la presión que ejerció sobre ella producto de su enfado.

A ojos de la pelirroja, su amiga era una descarada por restregar su cuerpo contra el pelirrosa, besarlo de manera tan lasciva y permitir que el le hiciera lo que quisiera, no es que pudiera hablar cuando ella era mas o menos lo mismo, pero cegada por los celos, eso no era algo que viera, mas porque en ese momento el único pensamiento que cruzaba una y otra vez su cabeza era simple, "ya me tiene a mi, no necesita a esa vaca de pechos enormes", si, su molestia estaba en que algo que en las pasadas dos semanas solo le hacía a ella ahora se lo hacía a Lucy y eso la enfurecía.

Por supuesto eso siempre derivaba en el hecho de que en cuanto la chica ya no soportaba mas, acusaba al pelirrosa de mal comportamiento y de ahí en adelante el y ella se agarraban a insultos, quejas y gritos que siempre terminaba con uno de los dos yéndose de la sala, generalmente el pelirrosa, seguido de una pelirroja al son de, - ¡regresa aquí, aun no hemos acabado! - y se perdían dejando a todos los miembros del gremio suspirando al verlos irse peleando mientras el mismo pensamiento circulaba la mente de todos, "ahí van de nuevo" mientra los veían perderse y luego regresar a sus propias actividades, que en el caso de la rubia se centraban en aguantar las ganas de gemir cuando Cana y Mira llegaban a su lado a manosearla, sin importar si estaban en compañía de mas de sus amigas.

Como fuera, Natsu y Erza desaparecían del ojo de todos y en esos momentos aunque se seguían peleando, ya fuera del ojo de terceros, sus peleas se veían interrumpidas por besos, fajes o lo que fuera mientras continuaban reclamándose al separarse, ese era el plan de Natsu, sacarla frente a todos en los peores términos para que nadie interfiriera en lo que seguiría, que no era otra cosa que castigar a Erza como mejor le pareciera.

Así mientras peleaban y se insultaban, llegaron a un lugar que la pelirroja no creyó volver, al menos no así, después de todo, para cuando se percato del lugar ya estaba desnuda en brazos de su amo, solo adornada por el lindo collar que le dio el chico al principio y que nunca se quitaba, ya era parte de su ser en realidad.

Había regresado al lugar donde por dos semanas vivió al lado de su amo e hizo lo indecible con el, el departamento de Lucy, el lugar donde ella inevitablemente cayo en la adicción de las caricias y el cariño del pelirrosa por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, de otra manera en este momento no estaría ahí, desnuda, masturbando con sus pechos el erecto miembro del chico mientras con su boca consentía la punta que sobresalía de su verga.

Curiosamente, en esa ocasión también percibió el mismo dulce sabor del día anterior sobre su miembro, incluso podría jurar que era mas intenso que antes, aunque igualmente eso no impidió que la pelirroja se metiera hasta el fondo la gruesa herramienta, mientras Natsu gemía de placer por las caricias sobre su hombría de parte de la chica, cosa que esta de mas decir que a la pelirroja le encantaba, saber que esos gemidos de placer eran causados por ella y por nadie mas.

Continuo así por un buen rato hasta que el chico decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y tomando la cabeza de la chica empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo mas vertiginoso, mas agresivo, mas salvaje e increíblemente para la pelirroja, mas delicioso, no entendía porque, pero ser abusada así por el pelirrosa le encantaba, su sangre corría furiosa por su cuerpo y sus nervios se hacían muchísimo mas sensibles, lo que fuera que ocurriera con ella, la hacía mas receptiva cuando Natsu empezaba a tomar el control.

No la soltó hasta que se corrió en su boca, cosa que la hizo estremecer y ya que desde que Natsu tomara el control, sus manos soltaron sus pechos para mejor centrarse en consentir su palpitante sexo, en cuanto el intoxicante sabor de la esencia masculina entro en su boca la pelirroja acompañaría el momento con su propio orgasmo mientras sus ojos se iban hacia arriba perdida por el excesivo placer que sentía en ese momento, cosa que se dejaba ver no solo en sus ojos de corazón, si no en los gemidos de satisfacción que emitía mientras tragaba cada gota de semen que le era posible.

Aun no se daba cuenta, pero en algún punto de ese tiempo con el pelirrosa, se había hecho adicta a beber su simiente, era casi que una necesidad para ella beber su semen al menos una vez al día, incluso podría acusarsela de ser un tanto acaparadora pues en lo que corría de esa semana, en mas de una ocasión se encontró a si misma enojada ante la idea de que Lucy también bebía de Natsu, algo que se supone solo ella, su mascota, tenía derecho de hacer.

La chica temblaba, su cuerpo pedía mas, quería mas, mas caricias, mas besos, mas sexo, mas contacto con su amo, sentir que se acrecentó cuando el la soltó, en ese momento solo quiso hacer un berrinche porque la soltara, de hecho no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido casi un llanto por la separación, algo que le saco una sonrisa a su dueño, pero no una de sorna, mas bien una de la mas pura calidez, esa que cada vez que le daba su corazón daba un vuelco.

Su rostro se ilumino cuando el solo llevo su manita a su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla con mimo sobre la misma revolviendo sus hebras carmesíes, "moooo, eso es jugar sucio, mimarme así solo me hace querer sonreír" en su mente ella solo criticaba el poder del chico sobre ella, hace unas horas estaba peleando con el producto de sus celos y ahora estaba ronroneando de felicidad ante una simple caricia llena de afecto sobre su cabeza, de verdad no tenía remedio.

\- Ne, Er-chan, ¿quieres seguir jugando conmigo? -le extraño la forma en que se lo dijo mientras la continuaba acariciando y por eso abrió sus ojos los cuales cerrara antes para concentrarse mas en disfrutar de la caricia que le daba y cuando lo vio, cualquier pensamiento se fue de su cabeza por lo insinuante de la imagen ante ella.

Ahí estaba Natsu, masajeando su enorme polla justo frente a su rostro, se le hizo agua la boca, no hacía ni un minuto que se había bebido todo el simiente de Natsu y ya quería mas, de hecho sin romper el contacto trato de acercar su boca de nuevo a ese enorme mástil, pero Natsu se lo impidió alejando su polla de su alcance para su enorme desconcierto, cosa que la hizo verlo con consternación.

\- No, no Erza, tu boquita ya tuvo su turno, deja que otras partes de ti también disfruten no seas egoísta - sabía que era una burla hacia ella, pero que la acariciara mientras seguía seduciéndola así con su pene, era injusto, se suponía que ella debía de ser la que tuviera el control, pero en ningún momento dentro de la semana lo había tenido y por como reaccionaba su cuerpo, era obvio que no lo iba a tener en el futuro e increíblemente, eso no la molestaba, solo quería que Natsu la amara aun mas.

"Nashu... shamaaaa", ni siquiera sus pensamientos eran coherentes, estaba ebria de placer, de cariño y afecto, podía ser muy fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro era una chica dulce, romántica y aunque nadie lo sabía o al menos eso creía ella, también una completa pervertida, ansiosa de probar el placer del sexo al lado de su persona especial.

Si lo pensaba bien, por mucho que ella estaba obligada a servir a Natsu todo un mes, eso no significaba que debía atender sus necesidades sexuales, eso jamas lo acordaron y de haberlo hecho, estaba segura de que se habría negado en todo momento, aun así, desde el primer momento, incluso en esa noche cuando perdió la batalla que la encamino a este punto, estaba segura de que de haberlo querido habría encontrado una salida a su situación, pero no, al final por mucho que se reprochara, se resistiera y se negara, siempre cedía a los pedidos de Natsu, le había entregado cada parte de su cuerpo salvo una sin rechistar y había disfrutado de ello ademas.

Era curioso, pero si repasaba las cosas, hace casi una semana ella estaba dispuesta a darle esa ultima parte de si misma al chico, de hecho, si no fuera por la llegada de la rubia, ella hace mucho que habría perdido su apuesta e increíblemente ese hecho no la molestaba, quería experimentar mas con Natsu, porque era que sentía que debía ser con el era algo que no entendía pero quería que fuera el y solo el.

Incluso ahora daba fe de ello, cuando sin rehusarse en ningún momento, se levanto de su posición, lista para cumplir el ultimo pedido de su amo, quería servirlo con todo su corazón, es por eso que luego de un beso que ella misma pidió se puso en cuatro en la cama dándole la espalda al chico antes de inclinarse hacia adelante poniendo su cabeza en la cama dejando su culito respingón alzado y empezó a moverlo, una clara invitación para el pelirrosa de que era libre de tomarlo si así lo quería y vaya que lo quería.

No necesito de mucho juego previo, la chica en realidad estaba ansiosa, por lo cual uso sus propios jugos como lubricante no solo para humedecer la entrada de su trasero, también para empapar su polla en sus jugos, acto que realizo mientras hacía un faje completo contra ella, moviendo su herramienta contra su sexo de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez, sacandole gemidos a la chica mientras su coño solo liberaba mas jugos e impregnaba aun mas el pene de Natsu con su lasciva y pegajosa esencia y cuando considero que fue suficiente entro en su culo el cual lo recibió gustoso como si recibiera a alguien que regresa a casa después de mucho tiempo.

Fue solo entrar en ella y ambos se corrieron, la sobre estimulación fue demasiado para soportar, mas luego de que habían estando rozando sus sexos una y otra vez hace solo unos segundos, todo eso combinado los llevo al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y mientras el se corría sentía como las paredes de ella lo apretaban mas haciendo que su corrida se prolongara, mientras tanto, Erza solo podía correrse de felicidad al tener a su lindo amo en su entrada trasera y debido al orgasmo apretaba mas fuerte haciendo que el descargara mas y mas de su esencia en ella lo que a su vez provocaba que se corriera aun mas duro ella también.

Cuando se recuperaron de ese orgasmo inesperado, solo con verse a los ojos ambos supieron lo que el otro pensaba, estaban lejos de sentirse satisfechos y ahí en la seguridad de ese santuario donde Erza sin saberlo o premeditarlo se había hecho una esclava devota del pelirrosa, dieron rienda suelta a su pasión sin tapujo alguno al menos de parte de Erza quien prácticamente chillaba de placer mientras su culo era perforado por su amo.

No se detuvieron en ningún momento, ni a descansar ni a comer solo querían continuar así, entregándose el uno a la otra, ahogarse en ese pecaminoso placer donde esa hermosa pelirroja se sometía complacida a los caprichos de un chico cuya apariencia era la de un niño de diez años, aunque la realidad fuera que tenían la misma edad.

El lascivo acto se perpetuaría hasta la noche, aunque poco y nada les importaba la noción del tiempo, lo disfrutaban mucho y en el caso de Erza fue como volver a ser como antes de la llegada de Lucy, solo ella y el, mascota y amo, macho y hembra... marido y mujer, aunque claro esta, tan intoxicada estaba en ese momento por los constantes orgasmos que ni siquiera se percato de como nombro a su relación.

Para ese momento cuando el oscuro manto estrellado cubría los cielos, la chica estaba cabalgando al pelirrosa, su cabello hecho un desastre sudoroso y sucio de otros fluidos, sus ojos en sus pupilas parecían estar trabados de manera permanente con un corazón en ellos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus finos labios rosas, sus pechos con sus erectos botones rosas siendo chupados por la habida boca de su dueño mientras ella sujetaba su cabeza contra ellos como si no quisiera que dejara de chupar y alimentarse de algo que no estaba mas que en la cabeza deshecha de la chica, su coño estaba ardiendo, había tenido ya muchos orgasmos anales y ahora su feminidad estaba celosa y ansiosa de probar en su propia carne ese placer y su perforado trasero el cual movía sin parar sobre el miembro del chico estaba totalmente rojo.

Se podría considerar que el tono rojo sobre sus glúteos era por las horas que esa chica llevaba rebotando sobre el eje de su amo, cuantas veces su carnoso culo chocaba contra la pelvis del pelirrosa lo que paulatinamente tinturo de carmín la carne de su retaguardia y hasta cierto punto sería lo correcto, mas sin embargo no era la razón principal de que su trasero estuviera en tal estado actualmente.

La verdadera razón era debido al pelirrosa quien de se había aprovechado maliciosamente y para placer de ella, de ese lado de la pelirroja que se suponía nadie conocía pero que el era mas que consciente de su existencia, se había aprovechado a conciencia del lado mas masoquista de la pelirroja, ese que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar pero que por alguna razón que ella no entendía, en manos de Natsu, peleaba por salir y someterse a el.

De esa manera, cada que se e había venido en gana al chico, había terminado nalgueando con fuerza y sin piedad a la chica quien en lugar de protestar, solo chillaba de placer y apretaba mas las paredes de su recto para sumo placer del chico o cuando como en el caso actual, ella lo montaba y la intensidad de sus movimientos disminuía, la nalgueaba para que arreciara sus movimientos e imprimiera mas intensidad en los mismos.

De hecho, considerando la cantidad de veces que se había visto en la necesidad de nalguearla pues reducía el ritmo, no era extraño pensar que quizás esa pelirroja lo hacía a propósito solo para satisfacer su masoquista deseo de recibir ese castigo sobre su trasero por ser una mala mascota, pensamiento que se asentaba mas en la cabeza del pelirrosa al ver que en cada una de esas ocasiones donde se suponía la castigaba, los ojos de la pelirroja se ensombrecían ante la lujuria y mordía sus labios lascivamente esperando el siguiente azote de su parte.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno debe de terminar y luego de tantas horas de sexo ininterrumpido y la falta de descanso entre sesión y sesión, Erza sentía que ya no podía mas, estaba por desfallecer por el cansancio, cosa curiosa pues podía enfrentarse ante hordas de enemigos por horas, pero ante el placer que sentía ahora, se rendía fácilmente.

Aun así, no quería parar, no aun, quería que antes de que su consciencia finalmente se desvaneciera pudiese sentir como su adorado amo volvía a verter su espesa crema en lo profundo de sus entrañas y correrse con el ante esa sensación, eso era lo único que impedía que en este momento la chica no estuviera inconsciente ya.

\- Que golosa eres Er-chan, pero si tanto lo quieres, entonces aquí voy - se burlo un poco de ella cuando la chica empezó a apretar mas duro y a montarlo con mas intensidad en busca de su simiente, cosa que no le costaría mucho obtener pues el estaba ya al borde del orgasmo también, aunque eso no impidió que la hiciera trabajar mas por el cuando empezó a nalguearla una vez mas.

\- ¡EEEEEEKKKk! - chillo de placer mientras la pervertida y satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro aumentaba al sentir como su amo volvía a azotar su enrojecido culo, sus ojos con forma de corazón ahora palpitaban por lo delicioso que sentía aquello, estaba enamorada, total y completamente enamorada, del placer, de la masoquista sensación de tener su culo ardiendo por tantos azotes, pero especialmente, enamorada de el, de su lindo y pervertido amo, aunque para desgracia de la chica, debido al actual estado deplorable de su mente en ese momento, para cuando despertara de ese letargo, esa revelación no la recordaría.

\- Aquí tienes Er-chan, lo que tanto quieres - de repente el chico se hundió con todas sus fuerzas en la pelirroja antes de estallar por ultima vez en ella, llenando sus entrañas con su semen mientras a su vez continuaba nalgueandola con una mano mientras con la otra apretaba una de sus nalgas hundiendo sus dedos en la carnosa suavidad de su turgente trasero.

\- ¡UGYAAAA! - la chica gimió en éxtasis mientras sentía como su amo por enésima vez se corría en su culo, hecho que la estaba haciendo correrse a ella también bañando una vez mas el vientre bajo de su amo con sus jugos, algo que le deleitaba, después de todo en su cabeza al hacerlo, en cierta forma estaba marcando a su amo como su propiedad y la sola idea le encantaba.

Sin embargo cuando el orgasmo de ambos termino, la chic aya no pudo soportar mas y termino rindiéndose ante el cansancio dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de Natsu quien la recibió en un abrazo mientras acariciaba su espalda antes de acomodarla en la cama para que descansara viendo su relajado y satisfecho rostro mientras dormía luego de su extra larga sesión, para luego de eso terminara dándole un beso cargado de todo lo que sentía por ella.

Aquel beso fue prolongado, mentiría si dijera que parara, los labios de la pelirroja eran tan cálidos, suaves y carnosos, tan similare vez tan diferentes de los de Lucy, sin embargo tarde o temprano la necesidad de aire lo obligo a separarse de ella, aunque no impidió que la contemplara en silencio y así se quedo un rato, al menos hasta que una sonrisa surgió en sus labios y sin girarse hablo.

\- Entonces, ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir espiándonos? - no se giro, pero la sonrisa divertida en su rostro daba a entender que llevaba sabiendo de la presencia desde hacía un buen rato y que no había tenido ningún problema en darle tan morboso espectáculo, - mira que hay que ser pervertida para espiar a una pareja follar y masturbarse con ello... Luce - solo entonces se giro para encarar a la puerta que daba a la habitación de la rubia tras la cual pronto apareció una sonrojada rubia, no por la vergüenza si no por el deseo, al parecer llevaba tiempo viendo el espectáculo y ahora estaba ansiosa por tener su oportunidad con el chico.

\- Moooo, que malo eres Natsu, usar mi cama para jugar con tu mascota, no puedes esperar que luego de ver todo eso no quiera jugar también - dijo la rubia cuya apariencia estaba desaliñada, con su blusa ligeramente caída, su falda levantada y la clara humedad que resbalaba por sus muslos indicativo de lo que había estado haciendo hasta hace poco, especialmente porque no había rastro de las bragas de la rubia por ningún lado.

Se acerco a el y agachándose para quedar a su altura lo beso, demandante, con amor, pero con un claro y lascivo mensaje para el, ahora era el turno de la rubia para ser mimada por el DS de fuego, algo a lo que el no tenía problemas con acceder.

Se retiro un momento de la habitación diciendo que necesitaba reponer energías y salio dejando a la rubia en su cuarto el cual olía a sexo mientras suponía que iría a recargar esa energía de la única manera que conocía, devoraría fuego quizás de su cocina hasta sentirse repuesto y volvería con ella, sin embargo en ese tiempo de espera, se dedico a ver a la pelirroja en su cama, su rostro sereno no escondía la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía, una sonrisa que ella conocía bien aunque en el caso de Erza aun le faltaba conocer el ultimo placer.

"Si tan solo fueses mas honesta contigo misma Erza", ese pensamiento paso por su mente al recordar lo que le dijo Natsu antes, como ella peleaba con el últimamente, además, estaba esa sonrisa que tenía en este momento la pelirroja, era tan transparente, mostraba todo aquello que la chica se negaba a aceptar y ella conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, porque ella misma la proyectaba en muchas ocasiones.

Sin embargo salio de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió a su novio volver, se lo veía recuperado y listo y su dura erección era prueba de ello, le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda cuando considero el aguante que al parecer su novio tenía, llevaba quien sabe cuanto tiempo en esa habitación con la pelirroja haciéndolo y aun así parecía como si aun tuviera para un buen rato.

Entonces hizo una pregunta, igual ya suponía la respuesta, pero no perdía nada preguntando, - entonces, Erza finalmente... - como se esperaba, el chico solo negó con la cabeza confirmando lo que ya sabía, solo suspiro resignada, en serio que su amiga podía llegar a ser particularmente terca cuando su orgullo estaba de por medio, - ya veo... supongo que habrá que pasar al plan B - lo dijo un tanto resignada, aunque el estremecimiento y la emoción en su voz mal disimulada decían otra cosa.

Si, ya suponían que con esa mujer tendrían que tomarse medidas drásticas y tenían un plan de respaldo para este punto, esperando que funcionara para hacer admitir a la pelirroja eso que tanto quería pero su orgullo se negaba a admitir, pero a nivel personal y aunque eso la hiciera sonar como una mala amiga o incluso como una bruja, en el fondo Lucy esperaba ansiosa que Erza fuera así de cabezota, a partir de aquí y durante ese fin de semana, las cosas iban a ser muy interesantes.

\- Plan B - fue todo lo que dijo el pequeño mago mientras emocionado veía a la rubia desnudarse ante el para luego acercarse y rendirse a la pasión, ese fin de semana sería muy divertido y con algo de suerte, Erza finalmente se abriría a eso que tanto parecía temer admitir.

\- Ahora Natsu, ámame hasta que no puedas mas - le pidió, no lo negaría, verlo con Erza la puso celosa, pero peor aun, la puso caliente y ahora no permitiría que el culpable evadiera su responsabilidad, aunque por como lo veía, lo ultimo que tenía intención de hacer era huir de ella.

* * *

Se sentía tan bien, completamente feliz y obviamente descansada, sentía su cuerpo tan ligero, aunque como no sentirlo si la noche anterior se había estado corriendo en las manos de su amo una y otra vez hasta desfallecer, ahora luego de un muy buen y merecido descanso sentía su cuerpo relajado, muy muy relajado, casi que ni lo sentía, al parecer ese sábado, su vigésimo día en manos de Natsu como su esclava mascota sería maravilloso, aunque claro no se llegaba a hacer una idea de que de hecho ese fin de semana iba a ser algo que nunca iba a olvidar por mas de un motivo.

"Natsu de verdad me dejo deshecha" su pensamiento lejos de ser un reproche era un comentario divertido ante el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía estar dormido debido a que no podía sentir ni una sola parte del mismo mientras despertaba, "quizás hoy, Natsu y yo..." empezó a pensar y luego imaginar haciendo eso, pasando la ultima barrera, "perder no creo que sea tan malo, ¿verdad?" pensó finalmente cuando la idea que consideraba en ese momento tomaba mas fuerza.

\- ¡UGYAAAA! ¡NASHUUUUU, ME COGGGOOOOOO" - sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando a sus oídos finalmente llego ese sonido, de hecho llevaba escuchando gemidos desde hace un rato, pero solo hasta este momento sus sentidos estaban lo suficientemente despiertos como para registrar algo como un gemido o en este caso, un estruendoso grito de placer.

Ese gemido, no tenía que ser una genio para saber a que se debía, ella misma había dado gemidos parecidos no hace mucho, pero por sobre todo, la voz de la mujer que gemía, la conocía y muy bien de hecho, era de la mujer que había estado atormentando sus sueños últimamente al quitarle a su amo y por eso quería confirmar si lo que escucho recientemente era real o solo otro de sus sueños, así que decidió abrir los ojos.

Grave error, porque ni bien abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones lo que vio casi le hace dar un infarto y no era para menos si cuando abrió los ojos se encontró directamente con el penetrado coño de la mujer sobre ella y como si no fuera suficiente acompañado de tan impactante imagen llego un fuerte chorro de lo que era el actual orgasmo de la chica quien no parecía tener el mas mínimo reparo de estar bañando su rostro con sus jugos, jugos que al parecer se mezclaban con el semen del pelirrosa y que caían libremente sobre todo su sorprendido rostro.

Cuando el orgasmo de la rubia termino, Erza quería gritar, quería maldecir, quería hacer tantas cosas que finalmente no hizo y para mayor vergüenza personal, lo que si hizo fue abrir su boca para dejar que su lengua lamiera de sus labios y su zona circundante los rastros de jugo y semen, saboreando la esencia de la mujer combinada con su amo y lo peor era que el sabor era estremecedoramente delicioso, no debía sentir ese gusto por ese sabor, pero lo hacía, su cuerpo temblaba de gusto y podía sentir su coñito virgen humedecerse tras probar la exótica mezcla.

Estaba degustandolo con quizás demasiado placer, que incluso cerro los ojos para centrarse solo en el sabor y por eso es que cuando escucho que le hablaban se sorprendió bastante.

\- Buenos días Erza, que bueno que ya estés despierta, dime ¿te gusto el sabor? - abrió los ojos y se avergonzó no solo por haberse sumido tanto en saborear la esencia de ambos, si no por que quien le acababa de hablar era de hecho la rubia de ojos chocolate quien la veía con cierta calidez y burla en su rostro el cual colgaba hacía abajo para verla, aunque claro esta que la pelirroja no solo veía su rostro si no también sus enormes pechos, cosa difícil de ignorar cuando eran así de grandes y estaban colgando en el aire dada la posición de la chica entre el rostro de ambas.

Entonces queriendo evitar la situación busco levantarse rápidamente, quería huir para no pasar mas vergüenza pero en ese momento fue que lo sintió o mas correcto era decir que no sintió, pues cuando trato de moverse su cuerpo no le respondió, por mas que trataba de moverse no podía y ya puestos en eso, sus brazos, cuando se percato de ellos, estaban por encima e su cabeza y al mirar hacía arriba los encontró atados con cadenas, en ese momento la sorpresa y la furia estaban compitiendo en su interior por el control siendo la ultima, la emoción que termino ganando.

\- ¿Pero qu...? - quiso decirles mucho, exigir explicaciones y de paso que la liberaran, pero no fue necesario que dijera nada cuando esta vez al confrontar a la pareja se encontró con que en primera instancia Natsu salía de Lucy dejándole ver como el coño de la rubia estaba extendido por el enorme miembro imagen que la sorprendió seguido por el descarado acto de que la rubia no se movió en lo mas mínimo mientras Erza veía como el semen empezaba a filtrarse de su intimidad para caer sobre su rostro de nuevo, cosa que inconscientemente le hizo abrir la boca para dejarlo entrar, pero lo que mas a callo fue que esta vez Natsu se le adelanto a responder.

\- ¿Si te preguntas por que no sientes tu cuerpo?, es porque aplique una loción sobre tu cuerpo que sirve como relajante muscular, eso impedirá que te muevas por un rato - al parecer el chico ya se imaginaba cuales serían sus preguntas y pensaba adelantarse con las respuestas, - sobre las cadenas bueno, en primera instancia restringen la magia así que no cuentes con ella y en segunda, te conozco muy bien Er-chan, eres demasiado terca y estoy seguro que encontrarías la manera de mover cuando menos tus brazos para separarme de ti, así que debí tomar... precauciones - estaba sorprendida, no tanto por sus precauciones, mas bien por el hecho de que ese idiota al parecer era muy listo cuando le convenía y para desgracia suya, eso parecía ser cuando quería burlarse de ella.

Estaba sin saber que decir o como responder y el que Natsu en ese momento le estuviera paseando la polla ante sus ojos no ayudaba, ver esa enorme y pulsante erección la estaba desconcentrando, verla tan grande y en este caso particular húmeda le hacía agua la boca, si, en definitiva Natsu era un tramposo y ella una idiota por caer tan fácil en sus tretas, pero si le preguntaran si siquiera se arrepentía, la realidad es que la respuesta era un rotundo no.

\- Ne Natsu, tengo un poco de hambre, así que iré a la cocina a desayunar algo, mientras puedes hablar con Erza y explicarle todo - tras decir aquello la rubia, con mucho esfuerzo pues sus piernas a duras penas las sentía se levanto de la cama y antes de irse se dio un jugoso beso con Natsu, beso que esta de mas decir que para Erza fue doloroso de ver, ella quería ese beso, lo consideraba suyo y no quería que la rubia se lo quitara.

Cuando se fue Lucy del cuarto tras un beso quizás mas largo de lo que le hubiese gustado a Erza, ambos se quedaron viendo, no decían nada, pero en el caso de Natsu no se quedaba quieto, acercándose a ella, empezó a acariciar con gentileza el rostro de Erza, quien pese a lo mucho que la desarmaba el que el fuera dulce con ella, en ese momento le podía mas el orgullo y el coraje y por ello le aparto de inmediato la cara como negándose a recibir hasta la mas leve caricia de su parte, cosa que le hizo sonreír pues pese a lo que quería hacerle creer, veía en los ojos de ella como intermitentemente mientras mantenía su rostro girado lejos de el, le lanzaba una mirada cagada de una suplica porque no dejara de tratar.

Pero como siempre, Erza era testaruda y a veces para lidiar con ese lado de ella, lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos, lo cual significaba en este caso tomar el rostro de Erza con sus propias manos y forzarla a que lo viera para luego plantarle un beso, uno fuerte, húmedo, apasionado y cargado de todo eso que el sentía por ella y eso fue justamente lo que hizo, no tenía que decirle nada, el siempre fue mas un hombre de acción y en este momento eso era lo que estaba haciendo, dejar que sus acciones hablaran por el.

En cuanto a ella, lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba, odiaba que su corazón enloqueciera tanto solo por un beso, odiaba lo fácil que se rendía ante el incluso con una caricia, pero principalmente, odiaba no poder odiarlo, el que ansiara sus besos, sus caricias, que la elogiara y la mimara, no tenía sentido, nada de esto tenía sentido, ¿por que a pesar de todo, ya le costaba tanto concebir una vida sin Natsu en ella? eso era algo que no podía entender o quizás no quería entender.

Como fuera en ese momento no podía importarle menos, solo importaba que Natsu la besaba y lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese beso, había algo en ese beso, un sentimiento escondido entre la profundidad de ese contacto, pero no sabía que era, le costaba tanto identificarlo realmente y aunque quería seguir explorando ese beso, este termino mas rápido de lo que ella esperaba, cuando se separaron ella pudo ver como sus lenguas ahora estaban conectadas por un puente de saliva, ese hecho en el pasado le habría parecido escandaloso, pero ahora, calentaba su corazón por alguna razón.

Se miraron, estaban conectados el uno al otro, pese a la situación, pese a su actual desnudes, pese al hecho de que el estaba erecto y ella totalmente húmeda, la conexión entre sus ojos no se perdía, al menos hasta que una vez mas el orgullo de Erza ataco, haciéndola enrojecer y apartar la mirada mientras el ceño fruncido regresaba a ella, cosa que al notarla Natsu le hizo suspirar resignado.

\- ¿Por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo Erza? - se enojo cuando lo escucho, no por la pregunta, no por el tono de reproche de la misma, ni siquiera por lo inverosímil de la misma, no, lo que la enojo es que dijo su nombre, Erza, por alguna razon que el la llamara así ahora no le gustaba, menos si era para reprocharla, para ella, el que el la llamara de manera tan seca le ofendía, quería que la llamara de manera cariñosa y solo de esa manera, después de todo ella era su Er-chan, ¿verdad?

\- No se de que estas hablando - ahí estaba, su orgullo junto con su enojo, mala combinación y mas aun si junto a ellos se unía los desbordados celos que sentía en ese momento, era como si en ese momento se juntaran el hambre con la necesidad, eso no podía acabar bien.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿vas a seguir con esto? - se estaba cansando de esa actitud, le gustaba molestarla y todo, pero en ese momento donde quería que ella se abriera a sus sentimientos y que entendiera los suyos, ella no lo estaba poniendo precisamente fácil.

\- ¡Si te molesta tanto como soy!, ¿¡por que no vas con tu noviecita!?, se veían muy felices y satisfechos hace un momento - no era precisamente lo que quería decir, pero bueno, sus celos estaban que estallaban ante el hecho de que en cualquier momento Lucy volvería y entonces la dejaría de lado por esa vaca tetona, por eso no pudo evitar decir aquello, por mucho que se arrepintiera luego al sonar como una celosa.

\- Joooo, ¿entonces de eso se trata? - se notaba la emoción en su voz, no era por burla, era mas bien el hecho de que aun si la chica no era consciente aun, si tenía oportunidades con ella, la sola idea lo hacía querer saltar de alegría, - Er-chan... ¿estas celosa? - quería oírla decirlo,aunque claro, no esperaba que lo hiciera, era Erza después de todo.

\- ¿¡NANIII!?, ¿¡celosa yo!? ¿¡por que debería estarlo!? - sentía que metía la pata cada que hablaba pero no podía detenerse, - ¿¡por que tu y esa perra de pechos enormes sean novios!?, ¿¡por que hace una semana me dejaste solo porque ella volvió al gremio!?, ¿¡por que al despertar hoy vi como le ensartabas el coño con esa gorda y jugosa polla tuya!?, ¡por favor!, ¡tu estas loco Natsu! - cuando termino no pudo verlo, no por el enfado, mas bien por la vergüenza, le acababa de decir de que estaba celosa y luego dijo que no lo estaba, se contradijo a si misma y aun así su orgullo le impedía retractarse o siquiera tratar de justificarse.

Natsu no pudo aguantarse las ganas, ella estaba celosa, no importa cuanto lo negara, estaba a rabiar por los celos y eso le decía mucho, por eso sin siquiera meditarlo un poco se lanzo de nuevo a ella para besarla y aunque la chica protestaba no es que hiciera mucho para impedir el beso, de hecho era todo lo contrario, buscaba corresponderlo.

Cuando se separo de ella, solo sonrió entusiasta antes de verla y volver a besarla aunque en este caso era mas bien besos intermitentes uno de otro pues al parecer quería hablar con ella.

\- Entonces... estas celosa... de que Luce y yo... hallamos follado - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación pero eso o era lo que la molestaba, era la forma cariñosa a la que se refirió a su amiga, - no tienes... que estar... celosa... tu y yo... también... hemos... tenido... sexo... - continuo hablando con ella mientras la besaba una y otra vez, lo cual hacía que sus palabras se cortaran entre beso y beso.

\- Solo... fue... anal... - fue su contra argumento y en cuanto lo dijo, mientras recibía mas y mas besos en su mente solo se reprochaba a si misma una y otra vez "¡IDIOTA!", no se calificaba así misma de otra manera, ese no era un argumento, mas bien fue un reproche y no se percato hasta muy tarde.

Natsu se separó de ella y la vio sonriente, ella movida por los celos resultaba ser tan transparente que llegaba a ser tierno en ocasiones.

\- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente - no le gusto como sonó eso y cuando lo vio dirigirse a una posición entre sus piernas empezaba a suponer que era lo que iba a hacer, cosa que la altero.

De repente Natsu se encontraba justo sobre sus caderas y un segundo después con sus manos separo sus piernas para ubicarse entre ellas sin que Erza pudiera oponerse, vio su enorme erección y estaba tan cerca de su coño, no se atrevería a hacerlo, ¿verdad?.

\- ¡E-Espera!, no te he dicho que pudieras, recuerda el trato Natsu - era curioso que se valiera de ese trato considerando todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, pero ese era su seguro, el ultimo rastro de control que podría tener en esa extraña relación que tenían actualmente.

\- Lo se Er-chan, pero sabes, el trato era que no podía tomar tu virginidad sin tu permiso - no le gusto como lo dijo, algo se traía entre manos y si algo sabía era que eso no era bueno para sus intereses, - y Luce me hizo caer en cuenta de algo, mientras no tome tu virginidad, nada en la apuesta que hicimos dice que no pueda usar tu lindo y rosado coñito - oír que esta nueva idea del pelirrosa venía de la rubia la hizo enojar, de nuevo sus celos se manifestaban, pero mas le podía la curiosidad, ¿que clase de vació legal es el que estaba tratando de usar el pelirrosa esta vez?

Entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, vio a su pequeño y joven amo enfilar su monstruosa verga hacia su coño, era la primera vez que realmente asumía esa posición contra su intimidad, lo mas lejos que había llegado era a frotar su miembro contra su entrada, pero esta vez, era claro lo que se haría, pensaba penetrarla en todo el sentido de la palabra y aunque se suponía que debía tener miedo, la realidad es que la idea la emocionaba y la ponía ansiosa de que ocurriera.

Fue cuando ocurrió, finalmente, su amo estaba entrando en ella, podía sentir como la punta de su polla empezaba a entrar y expandir las paredes de su coño, lenta pero constantemente se adentraba en su feminidad, esa que no había conocido un hombre hasta ahora, estaba siendo finalmente tomada y por nadie mas que su amado amo, debió morderse los labios de hecho, para no ponerse a chillar de la emoción de que finalmente estaba pasando, aunque había un detalle, ella aun no le daba permiso de romper su pureza y el pese a todo sabía como mantener su promesa, por mucho que se aprovechara de los vacíos legales que resultaba tener la misma.

Por eso y para consternación de ella, en determinado momento el chico dejo de empujar y no fue en otro momento que cuando su punta choco contra esa barrera que era la única prueba de su pureza, de su condición de mujer inmaculada y pese a que sentía la punta empujar contra esa barrera, jamas paso de ella dejándola en desconcierto.

"¡Hazlo de una puta vez!", grito en su mente, ansiosa de que terminara de entrar, mas sin embargo su boca jamas pronuncio palabra, no podía, temía que si abría su boca, solo gemiría de placer, sin embargo con sus ojos busco los ojos del chico y lo que se encontró fue con un Natsu totalmente concentrado en no propasarse de ese punto, por mucho que era evidente que quería hacerlo, "hazlo, hazlo, Natsu, por favor, convierteme en mujer, tu mujer" en su mente continuaba pidiéndolo pero aun no ocurría y por como se veía no ocurriría pronto.

\- Ya te lo dije Er-chan - le respondió cuando al verla noto su desconcierto al parar con la penetración, - a no ser que me des permiso esto es lo mas lejos que puedo llegar dentro de ti - la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer acababa de entender cual era su plan y que no pasaría de ese punto si ella no lo pedía, eso era lo mas lejos que llegaría así el quisiera ir hasta el final, "y los dioses saben lo mucho que quiero hacerlo" se dijo mentalmente ante el enorme esfuerzo que le estaba costando no ceder al deseo de tomarla completamente.

Fue entonces que todo pensamiento racional se fue de la mente de la pelirroja cuando todo lo que pudo sentir era como ese enorme trozo de carne arremetía contra su coño como un ariete contra su himen sin traspasarlo pero si empujándolo y estirándolo hasta el limite, enloqueciendola, era un placer que jamas imagino y ni siquiera la estaba tomando por completo.

Después de eso y por lo que le pareció una infinidad, todo lo que existía para ella era ese cuarto y ellos dos, el empujando su pene dentro de ella, martirizando su sensible himen con su polla mientras ella solo podía gemir y correrse todo el rato, era mas de lo que era capaz de soportar era una experiencia tan increíble tan nueva y a la vez tan intoxicante, quería mas, pero no encontraba su voz para pedirlo y lo peor de todo, el no se había corrido ni una sola vez desde que empezaran mientras ella sentía que ya no podía dejar de hacerlo, conforme no se corriera pronto, ella de verdad moriría por un exceso de placer.

Luego alcanzo el cenit del placer cuando sintió esa enorme polla hincharse expandiendo aun mas las paredes de su vagina y antes de si quiera poder decir o pensar en algo, sintió como la espesa crema de la polla de su amo empezaba a verterse por primera vez en su intimidad la sentía travesar su himen y continuar subiendo en busca de su matriz y tal suceso acabo por hacer que explotara en un orgasmo fabuloso que supero con creces todo lo vivido hasta el momento, tanto así que termino orinándose de placer con inusual fuerza, mientras su consciencia se desvanecía por completo.

"Hay tanto en mi coño... podría quedar embarazada" su mente estaba hecha un caos, tanto que olvido que ese era un día seguro para ella, pero por sobre todo que si el semen de Natsu no llegaba hasta su útero las probabilidades de embarazo eran mínimas, aunque claro, ella no sabía nada del tema realmente y en ese momento con su mente volando en el placer orgásmico que la recorría solo podía pensar en que podía estar ya embarazada y en muchos pequeños producto de ser impregnada por su amo, cosa que de hecho la hacía feliz.

Claro que toda la felicidad se acabo cuando algo o mas bien alguien le recordó que no estaban solos.

\- Areeee, ¿acaso interrumpo algo? - era la rubia que volvía luego de comer algo, según la pelirroja, demasiado rápido, aunque claro, ella no sabía que llevaban en ese estado sexual un buen rato ya, de hecho demasiado como para que la rubia no volviera ya si solo iba por algo para desayunar.

\- Haaa... haaa, Luce - oírlo llamarla no calmaba los celos que querían volver a ella, pero en ese momento, Natsu estaba con ella y no con la rubia, eso era lo que la mantenía calmada, al menos un poco.

\- Oh vaya, no me digas que... - fue lo que dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba a lo que acababa de ver, Natsu dentro de la intimidad de Erza, lo cual podía significar que lo había logrado, pero cuando el negó con la cabeza entendió mejor la situación actual, - ya veo, entonces recurriste a ese pequeño truco, ¿verdad? - pregunto para dejar claro que al parecer su pequeña idea de aprovechar el segundo vació legal que había en el contrato entre ambos había sido implementado.

Entonces Natsu salio de la pelirroja para decepción un tanto mal disimulada de esta para encarar a la rubia y tras verla un segundo una particular idea se le vino a la mente, por lo cual se acerco al rostro de Erza quien consternada lo vio mientras le ponía la polla delante de su rostro y la enfilaba a su boca.

\- Ne Er-chan, ¿te importaría limpiarla?, quiero que este bien acicalada para Luce - Erza solo podía mirarlo asombrada y por que no también un tanto cabreada ante tal pedido de parte del pelirrosa.

"Sera atrevido, como si fuera a chuparle la polla solo para que luego se valla con otra" pensó para si misma mientras con un ceño fruncido le retiraba la vista a Natsu en una clara respuesta a su descarado y desvergonzado pedido, no iba a hacerlo ni muerta, esa era su resolución.

Por su parte Natsu solo sonrió, era justo lo que esperaba que pasara, Erza estaba celosa y si le decía para que quería que la limpiara, eso sería suficiente como para que se negara a hacerlo, lo cual le daba pie para su siguiente paso para molestar a su terca mascota.

\- Oh bueno, supongo que entonces sera Luce quien limpie los jugos de tu coño sobre mi polla - lo decía desinteresadamente a propósito, como quitándole hierro al asunto pero sin mover su polla ni un poco de su lugar actual cerca del rostro de Erza mientras vía a Lucy malicioso, cosa que le hizo entender a ella lo que se traía en manos y decidió ayudarle acercándose lentamente a ellos con la intención de que Erza la sintiera.

"¡Ah no, ni creas!" cuando vio que la rubia se acercaba actuo rapida impulsada por los celos y un tanto por la vergüenza que le causaba la idea de que Lucy probara los jugos de su coño, pero por sobre todo estaban sus celos, no quería que Lucy chupara su polla, era suya, solo suya y por eso rápidamente giro su cabeza en dirección a Natsu y se metió la punta de su miembro en la boca, "¡alejate bruja!" en su actual estado ella veía a Lucy como enemiga y por eso la vio amenazante aunque como respuesta solo la vio sonreír como si ya se esperara ese resultado.

A partir de ese momento no soltó el pene en su boca en ningún momento y para su propia sorpresa de hecho se aplico mas a saborear su propia esencia mezclada con la viril del chico, cosa que a el lo hizo sonreír y de paso decidió darle a su hermosa mujer, porque empezaba a considerarla como tal, aquello que a ojos del pelirrosa, era lo que quería.

Entonces el chico tomo la cabeza de Erza y como muchas otras veces inicio el proceso de follar su boca por su cuenta, sacando gemidos guturales y un tanto asfixiados de parte de la mujer, aunque al final, ni siquiera eso impidió que ella mantuviese su miembro en su boca, seguramente movida por sus celos y el egoísta deseo de ser la única receptora de lo que obviamente terminaría por salir de ese enorme pene.

Continuaron así un rato, con la rubia solo viendo como su amiga era profanada oralmente y masturbándose durante el acto, por su parte, Erza estaba sometida, de por si el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad producto de su adormecido cuerpo y luego el detalle de sus manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, estaba ahogada en ese masoquista placer que el pelirrosa le daba y para cuando la chica se dio cuenta se encontró con la boca inundada de la blanca, espesa y caliente esencia del mago de fuego quien no tenía ningún reparo en dejar salir hasta la ultima gota de esperma en sus bolas en la boca de la mujer.

Cuando la saco e la cavidad oral, Erza se quedo perdida en el mar de su propia lujuria mientras su mente se intoxicaba con el sabor que sus papilas enviaban hasta su cabeza, era adicta a ese sabor, por mucho que se atreviera a siquiera tratar de negarlo, aunque en su estado actual, dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo aunque quisiera, aunque eso no impidió que dirigiera su mirada la cual mostraba unos ojos enosmbrecidos por el placer y la lujuria, rayados por el deseo con los cuales veía a la figura que de pronto se acerco a ella y que no pertenecía a otra que la rubia quien la veía un tanto jocosa antes de hablar y sorprenderla.

\- Moooo, Erza no seas egoísta y comparte un poco conmigo - no entendió de que iba lo dicho por la rubia, aunque como culparla cuando su mente a duras penas si procesaba su propia existencia en este momento donde estaba borracha de placer y luego estaba la sorpresa que estaba abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder y en cierta forma despertó su mente.

Lo siguiente que supo tras la declaración de Lucy era que de hecho se estaba besando con ella, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet estaba besando a una mujer, la novia de su amo y no era un beso común, no, era igual que los de su amo, apasionado, intenso y obviamente de lengua, cosa que aprovechaba para en la boca de la pelirroja usarla para recoger la leche masculina que Natsu depositara en ella con anterioridad y llevarla a su propia boca.

No sabía que la enfurecía mas, que esa rubia desvergonzada le estuviera besando, que en el beso metiera su lengua en su boca sin permiso, que ya ahí le estuviera robando lo que era suyo por derecho o lo peor, que de hecho y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, estaba respondiendo al beso de la rubia con igual intensidad a como se lo daba la chica.

Se negaba a admitirlo pero los labios de la chica eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan carnosos, tan besables que esa extremadamente delicada combinación, junto al hecho de que la forma en que la besaba era tan deliciosa habían hecho mella en su mente, nunca en ninguno de sus sueños se habría imaginado a si misma besando a una mujer y ahora esta allí, atrapada en una cama, desnuda besando a una igualmente desnuda y voluptuosa mujer e increíblemente le gustaba.

En algún punto dejo de importarle que la chica estaba robandole el semen en su boca, ahora solo quería seguir experimentando esa nueva e increíble sensación de probar los labios de una mujer, que como si fuera poco eran los de una de sus amigas y para colmo, una de la que llevaba la ultima semana muerta de los celos ante la idea de que le quitara a Natsu.

\- ¡HNGGGN! - de repente sintió a la rubia sobre ella empezar a gemir y removerse, cosa que la extraño, aunque claro esta que todas las dudas al respecto se aclararon cuando la chica se separo de ella contorsionando su espalda hacia atrás mientras chillaba su placer, - ¡GYAAAA!, ¡Natsu, no lo hagas tan de repente! - eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber lo que pasaba, a la rubia sobre ella, el pelirrosa no aguanto el deseo y termino penetrándola de manera sorpresiva mientras se besaban.

En condiciones normales, la pelirroja en ese momento debería estar furiosa, movida por los celos al ver a su amo serle infiel a su mascota, pero esto era de lejos algo normal, la chica no hace mucho acababa de probar el sexo por su intimidad manteniéndose virgen en el proceso, luego se había emborrachado bebiendo el semen de su adorado dueño para inmediatamente después entrar en una batalla de lenguas con la rubia sobre ella por el semen en su boca que derivo en un beso que la calentó mas de lo que pensó y que ahora deseaba continuar sintiendo.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, lo único que quería en ese momento era que Natsu la volviera a tomar, esta vez en serio y el otro uno que hasta antes de ese día jamas se le cruzaría por la mente, quería volver a besar a una mujer, quería volver a sentir los labios de Lucy presionados contra los suyos, aunque eso parecía no ocurriría prontamente pues la rubia parecía estar mas concentrada en gemir y disfrutar de las estocadas de su joven pareja.

Sin embargo pese a su actual situación donde su cuerpo no le respondía y sus brazos estaban restringidos pronto encontró otro motivo de adoración, otro punto de interés que llamara su atención, los enormes pechos que rebotaban ante sus ojos de manera tan cadenciosa e insinuante, se veían tan esponjosos, tan llenos, le sorprendía que de esas enormes jarras no estuviese manando leche ya y entonces un pensamiento nuevo entro en su mente, una idea, una curiosidad que clamaba por ser saciada.

"Quiero saber... quiero saber... quiero saber si esos pechos se sienten tan suaves como se ven" ni bien ese pensamiento se formo en su cabeza, la pelirroja se dispuso a cumplirla, al demonio si hasta hace solo nos minutos estaba enojada con ella, en ese momento con su mente tan desordenada, cualquier cosa diferente a saciar su libido enloquecida era irrelevante y por eso usando cada gramo de fuerza que pudo reunir se las arreglo para mover su cabeza todo lo cerca que sus restricciones le permitían de esos manjares esponjosos que se bamboleaban descarados ante ella.

\- ¡KYAAAAA! - Lucy no pudo evitar el gritito de sorpresa que surgió de ella cuando sin esperarlo sintió como sus pezones eran succionados y no necesito ver para saber que era la pelirroja pues sentía su timidez e inexperiencia en sus caricias contra sus pechos, aun así miro en su dirección y no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez pero con lujuria al ver a la pelirroja que aun atada de manos y con su cuerpo inmovilizado se veía feliz mientras chupaba sus pechos.

Cuando ambas se miraron, Lucy no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando en los ojos de la pelirroja noto el deseo, estaban rayados por la lujuria, cegados por el placer, ensombrecidos por su libido y podía notar algo particular en esos ojos, algo que la emociono, sus pupilas no eran otra cosa que palpitantes corazones rosa que la veían a ella y solo a ella mientras chupaba sus pechos e increíblemente esa particularidad también hacía parte de la rubia, los mismos ojos de corazón estaba presentes en su mirar y cuando se vieron esas miradas les dijeron todo lo que necesitaban, no pararían en ningún momento, no hasta que conocieran todo de la otra mientras se ahogaban en el placer morboso y degenerado de ser impregnadas por un lindo, adorable y pequeño pelirrosa usuario de la mágia de fuego.

Lo que paso esos dos días solo podía describirse como una oda a la depravación absoluta, Natsu perforo todos los agujeros de ambas chicas aunque conteniéndose para pesar de la pelirroja para no tomar su pureza sin su consentimiento, cosa que por extraño que pareciera ella no llego a dar pese a lo mucho que en su mente los gritos porque ya la tomara no cesaban.

Dos eventos caben resaltar durante ese par de días que se podrían marcar como relevantes, mas allá de la demostración de como Lucy al parecer no solo había aceptado si no que le sacaba mucho provecho a su lado mas lésbico devorando la boca, los pechos el ano o la mismísima vulva de la pelirroja haciéndola correr con su boca, cosa que esta de mas decir enloquecía a Natsu y lo hacía arreciar sus embestidas contra su novia pues mientras ella atendía oralmente a Erza, el chico se encargaba de saciar el hambre del coño de su novia.

Mas allá del hecho de que parecía que el chico era una manguera rota pues no importaba cuanto se corriera siempre tenía mas leche para darles y si sentía que se estaba agotando bastaba con un reabastecimiento de energía por medio del consumo de fuego y el chico era como si no lo hubiera estado haciendo por días, por lo cual en algún punto de todo ese fin de semana ambas chicas estaban cubiertas de blanco por el exceso de semen que el chico liberaba, cosa que de paso inundaba el cuarto donde tenían su trío, el primero de el y bueno, también el primero de Lucy.. con un hombre incluido, como fuera ese aroma era como un afrodisíaco para los tres que solo los hacía querer mas.

No, los dos puntos importantes eran mas trascendentales que eso, al menos para la pelirroja pues en cierta manera revelaban aquello que estaba deseando pero que no se atreviera a decir aun.

El primero era el hecho de que como bien lo dijo Natsu en un principio su principal restricción estaba en que su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes producto del relajante que ese pequeño mañoso aplicara sobre ella la noche previa al inicio de toda esta vorágine de sexo sin control, pero era una carrera contra reloj, todos ahí lo sabían, el efecto por muy duradero que fuera tarde o temprano terminaría acabándose y así fue como ocurrió cuando la chica empezó a recuperar su movilidad lenta y paulatinamente desde el medio día mientras comían algo que dicho sea de paso, Natsu se aseguro de que estuviese aderezado para ella con esa salsa blanca que por mucho que le avergonzara, debía admitir que le encantaba.

Ahí quedo marcado el primer hecho relevante, la chica para cuando la tarde había caído en la ciudad, la pelirroja maga había recuperado la movilidad y la fuerza de su cuerpo y aunque las cadenas estaban aun amarradas a ella impidiéndole usar magia, aun así con su fuerza bruta era mas que suficiente para liberarse de sus captores, apalearlos y salir de ahí rápidamente de regreso a su casa, pero contrario a lo que se esperaría, Erza hizo todo lo contrario, de hecho siguió fingiendo que su cuerpo no le respondía, que seguía igual de indefensa, que no tenía ya la fuerza suficiente como para liberarse, todo solo por el deseo de experimentar mas, ms placer, mas caricias, pero por sobre todo su deseo de permanecer un poco mas de tiempo al lado de Natsu.

En el caso del segundo hecho, se podría decir que fue de hecho Lucy quien le revelo una verdad que ciertamente no se esperaba, pero que en retrospectiva tendía a ser bastante obvia en cuanto a su procedencia después de todo, durante esa ultima semana un cambió si que había ocurrido en el estatus quo de la relación tan particular entre Natsu y Erza, aunque eso no evito de ninguna manera ni que se reprochara mentalmente, ni tampoco el hecho de que estuviera lejos de sentir que debía detenerse de continuar lo que hacía.

Y todo empezó luego de que para molestia de Erza, su amo una vez mas se corría dentro de Lucy, de hecho cada vez con menos frecuencia se corría en ella, la follaba claro esta, pero parecía mas interesado en darle placer a la rubia que a ella y si se trataba de correrse ya era solo en lo profundo de Lucy, como fuera, tras una nueva inseminación al interior de la matriz de la chica, esta se separo y con cierta dificultad se fue acercando a ella, lentamente fue aproximando su cuerpo, primero dejándole ver su rostro, luego sus pechos, después su vientre terso y plano y finalmente llegando a mostrarle la ultima parte de ella, que no era otra que su propia intimidad la cual esta de mas decir que se presentaba no solo abierta, también chorreando.

Lo que chorreaba era obviamente el semen de Natsu y aunque la vista la enojaba por dos razones, la primera por lo celos de que una vez mas era Lucy la beneficiada y la segunda el desperdicio que era para la pelirroja que la rubia dejara chorrear ese manjar tan deliberadamente, mas que su enojo era su deseo, deseo de enterrar su lengua dentro de ese sucio coño y usar su lengua para como en el pasado hiciera Lucy cuando uso su lengua para invadir su boca, poder recoger todo el semen que pudiera de ese lascivo agujero, una idea que cada vez se afianzaba mas en su mente aunque la detenía el que sentía que sería propasarse con su amiga, por mucho que esa zorra ya hubiese jugado y mucho con su intimidad también.

\- Adelante Erza, si quieres puedes tomarlo - se sorprendió cuando la escucho y que lo dijera con una sonrisa amistosa no la ayudaba a asimilarlo, pero en una cosa no se equivocaba esa pechugona, quería beberlo, se moría de ganas de hacerlo, - te lo dije antes, ¿no es cierto?, no hay que ser egoísta - y tras decir eso la chica uso su mano derecha para abrirse los labios del coño como dándole vía libre de que lo hiciera al abrir aun mas su ya dilatado sexo y cuando la miro en busca de alguna treta en sus palabras solo encontró una mirada que todo lo que decía era 'adelante, bebe', aun así la pelirroja se encontraba reacia, por múltiples razones, una cosa era besarse con otra mujer pero esto, quizás era demasiado para su primera experiencia sexual lésbica.

Sin embargo viendo la duda de su amiga, Lucy termino optando por darle ese ultimo empujón y para eso tomo su cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera considerar el propósito de esa acción, empujo su cabeza contra su coño, cosa que le saco un gemido de satisfacción, emoción y por que no decirlo placentero poder, después de todo, no siempre puedes decir que sometiste a la gran Erza Scarlet y vivir para contarlo ni siquiera Mira salio bien librada de eso en el pasado, pero ahora, acababa de empujar el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja contra su intimidad, el placer de tenerla tan dominada era algo que no pudo ni quiso resistir.

Por su parte para Erza tras la sorpresa inicial y el enfado momentáneo, pronto el dulce aroma de ese coño junto al hecho de que inconscientemente su boca se encontraba abierta y eso permitió que el semen desbordante se introdujera en ella apagando su enfado y reemplazándola por ese hambre que sentía ahora cada vez que Natsu prácticamente se masturbaba usando su cara para provocarla.

Lo siguiente que se encontró haciendo fue metiendo la lengua hasta lo profundo de la chica, devorando el semen que en su intimidad había y de paso probando por primera vez el sabor de una mujer, para ese momento ya estaba drogada, el sabor era lascivo pero delicioso y eso solo la hacía querer mas, por eso contra todo pronostico se aplico a la tarea ya no solo por la esencia de su amo, también por la de la chica, quería saber cual era su sabor y si sería igual de dulce que el olor que previamente aletargó su mente cuando lo respiro.

Fue mientras lamía y degustaba el sabor de Lucy que finalmente se percato de algo en particular, aunque claro esta le llevo un rato pues su mente estaba perdida mas allá de lo que se podría imaginar, rebasada por todo lo que estaba experimentando de manos de su amo y la depravada que al parecer tenía por novia.

"Hmmmm, el sabor de Lucy... es tan delicioso... tan dulce... tan femenino... tan... familiar" en ese momento mientras continuaba lamiendo, ni siquiera se percato de ese detalle que acababa de mencionar y siguió lamiendo en busca de mas, sin embargo cuando sus propios pensamientos finalmente fueron procesados cayo en cuenta de un hecho particular, "un momento... ¿tan familiar?", si, en ese momento y solo por confirmación, no por morbo ni algún asunto lésbico decidió lamer a Lucy mas profundo, paladear tanto de su jugo femenino como pudiese y registrar plenamente el sabor que impregnaba sus paredes internas.

Lo conocía, estaba segura de ello, ya había probado ese sabor en algún lado, pero su mente pese a que en este momento le permitía ser consciente de ese hecho, aun seguía lo suficientemente dispersa por toda la situación como para poder identificar donde es que había probado ese sabor antes y debería ser facilr para ella, es decir, que tan normal era haber saboreado previamente el sabor del coño de Lucy cuando era no solo la primera vez que probaba a una mujer si o que también era la primera vez que probaba el sabor de Lucy.

\- Parece que lo disfrutas Er-chan, ¿el sabor de Luce es delicioso verdad? es muy dulce - en ese momento la ira volvía a hacer presencia, por mucho que estuviese disfrutando esto, por mucho que quisiera concentrarse en lo que en ese momento hacia y pensaba, al final, no podía lidiar con los celos que le producía escuchar a Natsu elogiar a Lucy o en este caso el sabor de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que sus ideas se pusieran lo suficientemente en orden como para saber donde había probado ese sabor antes, se sonrojo considerando donde lo percibió, se sonrojo aun mas cuando prácticamente recorría cada rincón de esa parte solo para degustar aun mas ese sabor y casi se desmaya de la vergüenza al recordar lo mucho que disfruto percibir ese sabor en su boca, como le hacía unas dulces cosquillas cuando su lengua prácticamente repasaba el contorno en busca de mas de ese sabor por estar en el lugar que estaba.

No quería creerlo, se negaba a creerlo no podía aceptar que en el pasado ella prácticamente se deshacía de deseo solo por lamer ahí y probar ese sabor, ella no era una pervertida, bueno, lo era considerando todo lo que había hecho esas tres semanas junto a Natsu y los lugares donde lo había hecho, pero no era una zorra lésbica, ¿o si?, sin embargo para su mala suerte, Natsu termino de confirmar sus temores.

\- Pero que digo, claro que lo disfrutas, digo, no es la primera vez que lo pruebas - no le gustaba como sonaba eso, pues solo confirmaba aquello que estaba suponiendo, - no por nada me asegure de no lavar mi polla luego de hacerlo con Luce, sabía que te gustaría Er-chan - y ahí estaba, el eterno recordatorio de que ese chico era un payaso malvado y muy manipulador, así que eso era lo que había hecho, por eso cuando probo su polla en esa semana en algún punto el sabor se torno mas dulce y delicado, por eso el sabor de Lucy le parecía tan familiar, todo era culpa del pervertido que tenía por amo y lo peor, no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo nada de aquello.

Le habría encantado poder decirle algo, un solo insulto que le permitiera desahogarse, dedicarle una mirada de muerte que le prometiera el mas insano de los suplicios, pero una vez mas su mente fue enviada a lo profundo del abismo cuando su boca se lleno de algo mas.

\- ¡HNGGGGN! - de repente Lucy gimió con placer mientras halaba la cabeza de Erza mas contra su pelvis y luego se corría con fuerza liberando sus jugos en la boca de la sorprendida pelirroja quien con su mente una vez mas perturbada por la placentera sensación del morbo usaba su lengua para estimular las paredes de la rubia y posteriormente empezar a tragar todo lo que la chica derramara en su boca que no fue poca cosa cabe aclarar.

Para la pelirroja sería un gusto decir que en ese momento decidió dejar de fingir, que se fue de ahí, que apaleo al tonto de su amo y reprendió a la degenerada que tenía por novia, pero nada mas lejos, prefirió quedarse ahí, atada y a merced de la pareja la cual durante esos dos días aprovecho para hacerle de todo, enloquecerla y hacerle desear sus cuerpos, pero por sobre todo, sobre saturando de frustración a la chica al negarle su orgasmo, así como la posibilidad de entregarse a Natsu quien siempre que usaba su coño se aseguraba de empujar su polla hasta el punto donde su himen estaba tan estirado que parecía que se rompería ante la mas mínima alteración, pero claro era Natsu de quien hablaba y ese idiota sabía muy bien como jugar con ella hasta el punto de la desesperación.

Y bueno, Erza tampoco cooperaba, pese a lo mucho que lo disfrutaba y lo mucho que quería que Natsu lo hiciera, que diera ese ultimo paso y la convirtiera en mujer, su mujer, el no lo haría si ella no se lo pedía y en eso su propio orgullo, su maldito ego la retenía, no quería darle ese gusto a el, aunque eso significara que debía negarse el gusto a si misma.

Por eso para cuando el ultimo día de esa semana, la noche de ese domingo tras todo un fin de semana a manos de la depravada pareja estaba en su cenit, Natsu finalmente la libero para desconcierto de ella, no porque la liberara, mas bien por el rostro serio y un tanto decepcionado que le dedicaba a ella tras liberarla, todo mientras Lucy a su lado descansaba de su ultimo orgasmo, ciertamente en ese momento odiaba mas que nunca a su amiga, se dio todos los gustos que quiso a su costa e incluso le robo parte de la diversión, pero en ese momento ella era la ultima de sus preocupaciones, solo importaba el pequeño y serio mago ante ella.

\- Se que te puedes mover Erza, el efecto debió desaparecer hace mucho y podrías haberte liberado cuando quisieras - se sorprendió y avergonzó por saberse atrapada, aunque no es algo que no se debiera esperar, tal hecho era evidente si lo consideraba y se sintió tonta al creer que no se darían cuenta, - supongo que lo hiciste porque querías algo mas, pero nunca me lo pediste - quería hacerse la desentendida, pero era imposible, ella sabía muy bien a que se refería.

\- N-No se d-de que ha-hablas - en su mente se estaba reprochando y tratandose de tonta a si misma por dejar que su orgullo siguiera mandando en sus emociones cuando ella sabía muy bien lo que quería y lo evidente que al parecer había sido, pero bueno, para ella era imposible no dejar que sus emociones se vieran opacadas por ese sentido de moralidad y su orgullo del que tanto presumía, incluso en una situación así, donde ella estaba desnuda sobando sus muñecas adormecidas tras tanto tiempo restringidas.

Natsu suspiro, en serio que a veces Erza era imposible, - ¿entonces no es esto lo que quieres en el fondo de tu lino y rosado coñito? - mientras decía eso tomo su polla erecta desde la base y empezó a masturbarse con toda la lentitud del mundo para el deleite de los ojos de la chica que no dejaba de ver como meneaba su polla con su manita de forma lenta y descarada, - me encantaría dártela Er-chan, pero solo si lo pides bonito - estaba tan hipnotizada por el movimiento del pelirrosa que ese comentario le sorprendió y la hizo pensar.

¿De verdad estaría tan mal ceder?, ¿en serio valía la pena seguir fingiendo?, ella quería esto ansiaba entregarse a Natsu, sentía que era lo correcto en el fondo de su corazón, el porque de ese hecho no lo tenía claro pero aun sin eso no dejaba de sentir que era lo que debía hacer, era lo que quería hacer, cada fibra de su ser le decía que eso era lo que quería, que le daría la mayor felicidad.

La sola idea de entregarse hacía saltar su corazón, que su cuerpo fuera reclamado por el, que la hiciera su mujer, por alguna razón ese termino de propiedad le encantaba, ser suya por alguna razón se le hacía tan correcto, entonces, ¿por qué negar por mas tiempo lo que deseaba con toda su alma?, no tenía sentido, ya había jugado suficiente, su ego había interferido muco tiempo y su orgullo la había retenido de tomar lo que quería demasiadas veces, no dejaría entonces que esta vez fuera igual.

Con eso claro en su mente y con su resolución tomada dio el paso final, estaba a punto de perder la apuesta si, pero en ese momento, perder sonaba tan bien, es por eso que en ese momento ella se recostó una vez mas en la cama, abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo emocionando al pelirrosa que acelero el ritmo de su mano y viendo a los ojos de su amo llevo sus manos hasta su intimidad, si quería arrepentirse ese era el momento, pero en su mente no había dudas, por lo cual sin apartar la mirada y transmitiendo sentimientos de los que siquiera era consciente, con los dedos de ambas manos separo sus labios vaginales, dándole una vista privilegiada al pelirrosa de su rosado y virginal interior para luego con voz segura pronunciar su deseo.

\- Natsu-sama, por favor, tome la pureza de su esclava, hágala su mujer por y para siempre - no lo supo, pero cuando pronuncio sus palabras, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser esos ojos de corazón que siempre mostraba en los últimos tiempos cuando Natsu y ella hacían el amor, porque si, en algún punto, para Erza ya no era solo sexo, solo que no se atrevía a admitir que había algo mas en esos momentos mas que solo una apuesta que le dio acceso físico al chico sobre ella.

Por su parte Natsu sonrió, jamas imagino a Erza rebajarse así, menos ante el, pero sus palabras le sonaron a gloria especialmente el por y para siempre, tal vez aun tenía esperanza los ojos de la chica así se lo decían y ya lidiaría con eso cuando todo esto terminara, pero para fines prácticos de la situación actual los hechos eran simples e irrefutables.

Tras tres semanas de gran intensidad, tras 21 días de asedio continuo, finalmente la gran Erza 'Titania' Scarlet había caído.

**\- CONTINUARA -**

* * *

Listo un capitulo mas y si, la idea era cortarlo justo en ese punto, demandenme. Creo que no hace falta decir lo que viene tras esto para la semana final la cual espero no tarde mucho en escribir, pero quien sabe, generalmente cuando me llega la inspiración abuso y termino creando capítulos así de largos como estos, con mas de 30,000 jodidas palabras, pero lo hago con amor para ustedes, así que gocenlo.

En este capitulo como se habrán dado cuenta trate de colocar a una Erza un tanto mas desafiante producto de su actual estado de celos causados por lo que vio el día anterior cuando Natsu tuvo su cita con Lucy luego de estarle perforando el trasero a la pelirroja en la mañana, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció esa parte, ¿les gusto?, ¿quedo flojo? y por encima de todo que les pareció la parte de la interferencia de Lucy en la ultima parte.

Hablando de la rubia, como se habrán dado cuenta, así como Natsu tiene que lidiar con su desafiante mascota, Lucy no es que la tenga fácil precisamente al lado de dos muy lascivas y pervertidas amigas que ya se imaginaran a que apuntan, al menos la castaña y si, Natsu sabe de sus aventuras en esa misión al lado de Mira y Cana, quizás a futuro escriba como s lo tomo Natsu aunque creo que ya todos sabemos como acabo eso y lo que sigue ahora que la rubia tiene sus propios planes para ese par.

Ahora en un asunto aparte para aquellos que les interese, ya he publicado la nueva historia de DxD que fue la mas votada en la encuesta anterior por si quieren echarle un vistazo a su capitulo piloto.

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**Reviews**

****daniel2610994****

Gracias, espero que estés bien tu también y no te preocupes, eso es algo que se da en todos lados, es decir, por donde vivo también hay sus problemas, es inevitable cuando el pánico se apodera de la gente, hay quienes prefieren huirle a la realidad para evitar que el miedo los domine y eso, si los hace peligrosos.

La idea era esa, primero presentar la cita como tal y luego su lado oscuro, es decir, a Erza y como aunque se niegue a admitirlo se estaba muriendo de los celos al ver la cita de su amo y la vaca tetona que tiene por novia y si, tales son sus celos que así la ve en ese momento pese a que es su amiga, del otro lado Yajima es la voz de la experiencia aunque en el estado de Erza actualmente, a saber si le hará caso o siquiera se de cuenta que en el estricto orden de las cosas, si alguien ahí viene a ser la zorra, esa sería Erza, después de todo es una 'relación' fuera del noviazgo, XD.

La locura era un factor que quería incluir para demostrar un poco la parte de los celos y el dolor que siente al ver a Natsu con Lucy cuando ella ese mismo día mas temprano estaba dispuesta a entregarse a el finalmente y como esa simple cita le recordó como son las cosas en realidad, al parecer funciono, en cuanto a quien hubiera perdido si ocurría, pues si, habrían perdido ambos aunque en ese sentido, hubiera sido Erza quien perdía mas movida por la rabia.

Solo quería ser un tanto empático con los tres, digo, fueron los que terminaron recibiendo toda la ira de una celosa Erza, tenles un tanto de compasión hombre, aunque si, en realidad no es que importe mucho mas allá de hacer la parte cómica y medio sádica del capitulo que explique porque es que Erza se calmo en primer lugar.

**BigDragon500**

Eso es trabajo exprés nene, en serio, conocerla hace poco y ya estar al día, me dejas sin palabras. Bueno, en mi caso no es solo el típico mete y saca, eso no tiene chiste, se supone que en la cama las parejas se conectan no es por obligación, aunque acepto que en algunos casos, Erza, si me pase unos tres pueblos. Se me ocurrió mientras planeaba algunos capítulos, corromper a la siempre recta Erza Scarlet, nada mas se instalo en mi mente esa idea y ya nada la saco, ahora aquí estamos, con una Erza cayendo en la depravación de ser el tanque de semen de un shota y disfrutándolo ademas. Ahora bien, satisfaciendo la demanda del consumidor, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.

****zeta12345****

Servido amigo, que lo disfrutes.

****chisa782911****

Verla consumida lentamente por los celos, obvio tenía que verse. Bueno, Erza va a parar ahí inconscientemente y luego pues todo acaba así, en cierto sentido era obvio dado como termino ese día para ambos.

Pues no te sorprenda si ahora resulta que ambas empiecen a rivalizar por quien satisface mejor con sus agujeros, aunque claro esta que en habilidades yuri, Mira le lleva ventaja, pero Erza tiene lo suyo, digo, esta siendo entrenada por Natsu entonces, aunque al parecer la que mejor se lo pasa es Lucy, por ahora y con Juvia, aun me debato si quitársela o no al baboso de Gray, en serio, no se la merece.

Movida por los celos cualquier lógica se pierde en ella, así que se torna hipócrita al desaprobar que Lucy haga lo que ella lleva dos semanas haciendo no es raro, pues no se si logro demostrarle que no es una mojigata, pero de que al menos se la puso dura paseándose descarada frente a el, eso si lo hizo. Ahora bien, quien es el que debe pagar lo roto, Natsu por romper así a Erza o Erza por lo loca que se termina poniendo en su venganza contra Natsu?

Creo que muchos pensaron eso, que se metiera ese consolador, que por cierto recordemos que Erza es una pervertida de clóset y si tiene una supuesta armadura que en la zona de la entrepierna tiene el cuello de un ganso, nótese la referencia, porque no tendría consoladores, según recuerdo, lo primero que escribí que Natsu le revelo saber es sobre su caja de juguetes, obviamente en ese momento dolida y despechada, raro no es que lo considerara, pero eso no tendría chiste, es mas de su estilo jugar el juego de Natsu y ahora hacer que nada mas la vea y se le ponga dura, aunque eso bien podría jugarle en contra como ya viste.

Es obvio considerando que esas dos vienen de un viaje donde se hicieron mas cercanas en mas de una forma, estrechando lazos entre ellas y con la rubia.

Bueno, ahora ya sabes que ocurrió y cual fue la decisión de Erza, solo no me mates por parar el capitulo en ese punto exacto dejando a mas de uno con las ganas.

Si es en wattpad si, se que hay otra historia con ese nombre, plajiopad, hasta en los nombres les falta imaginación y los terminan copiando, por cieto, cuando has visto a un amante del NTR contento?

**Draco**

Bueno ya viste una especie de encuentro entre ambas, aunque no se si ese era el tipo de encuentro que te esperabas ver o uno mas tipo pelea de gatas, donde de mas esta decir que Erza tendría la ventaja.


End file.
